A Study in Three
by stanleydoodles
Summary: The 4th installment of the "Shylie" arch. Sherlock Holmes is in a relationship, addicted to drugs, and recovering from a severe injury. Will he be able to hunt down the Crime lord responsible for a national tragedy while managing to avoid a thrid world war before she destroys him, his friends, and the woman he loves? Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So a HUGE Thanks to everyone who has read all of my other stories. Seriously, this has been an adventure guys. I have no idea how on earth I am writing my fourth story now about this!**

**I really hope you guys have enjoyed the others, I know that I lost a lot of readers along the way, but I still hope that I have some of you!**

**I hope you enjoy this one. It starts off slow and emotional, but it will get better I promise!**

"Have arrangements been made?"

"Yeah, the Yard is going to have a memorial for him and then they are going to transport his body to the states for burial."

"I'm so sorry Greg, I know the two of you were close."

"We all were to him."

"I can't believe he's gone."

"He was an arrogant sod, but a damn good friend."

"So many lives lost tonight…"

"Charlie, all of parliament… The Queen's already demanded a new election after the week mourning period."

"At least they give us a week to mourn the massive loss of life."

"It's meant to be kind Mary, not rash. We have to keep calm and carry on."

Kylie was only half listening to the conversation between Lestrade, John, and Mary that was happening in the room. She felt helpless as she couldn't take her eyes off of the man in the hospital bed. She ran her thumb over his knuckles while her other traced the fresh track marks in his forearm.

She blinked back tears once more at the pain she felt from what Sherlock Holmes had been through in the past 48 hours.

In the past 48 hours, he had been kidnapped by a drug Lord, blackmailed into helping him for information on the whereabouts of a cabbie that had nearly killed her, drugged with heroine and cocaine reigniting his addiction, only to be blown up in the parliament building where a metal rod imbedded itself in his heart.

"You okay Kylie?" Mary asked gently as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah," Kylie said quietly as she wiped her eyes and held onto Sherlock's hand, focusing on the feeling of blood still pumping through his veins as she tried to take her mind off of the death of her good friend and chaos that was the British government.

"He'll make it through," John told her, "It will be tough but he will."

"You don't know what will happen," Kylie told him quietly.

The room remained silent.

"We had no idea about Charlie, and he's dead," Kylie added.

"You can't lose hope," John told her once more, "He's going to fight us on some things, but I know he doesn't want the drugs. He'll want to get better, he has something to fight for."

"He still had his cases when he was an addict John," Kylie told him as she ran a hand through his dark curls once more, looking at the pain and discomfort on his face.

"I wasn't talking about the cases Kylie," John told her, "He has you now."

Kylie laughed, "Yeah, because now he has a girlfriend he wont want to do drugs to relieve the massive amount of pain he is in from heart surgery along with his incredibly strong addiction."

"Yeah," John told her, "But you know what, as much as the two of you deny it, he cares for you more than he has EVER cared about anyone in his entire life. Myself included."

Kylie looked at John for the first time since she arrived at the hospital.

"You know that. He is head over heels for you in his own way. He told you he loved you. Hell, I don't even think that he told his own mother that. You have helped him become more of who he truly is. He doesn't try to hide behind his sociopathic nature and dickish comments anymore. You have exposed him as the most human human being that I know him to be. He'll do anything for you. He wants to be better for you, don't you see that?"

John paused as Kylie turned back to Sherlock, looking at him again.

"You just need to be there for him and help him through it," John told her, "We'll all be there to help you, but you cant run away."

Kylie glanced down at the blood flecked ring that lay on her finger, "I'm done running," she told John quietly, "He knows I'm in this."

"Is that?" Lestrade gaped, noticing her ring for the first time, "Blimey, are you two….. engaged?"

"No," Kylie said through gritted teeth.

"Old new Greg," Mary told him, "It's a commitment ring that Sherlock was wanted her to wear to state the fact that she is his."

"I think its been described as a man-repellant," John added with a grin.

Lestrade smirked, "I would have loved to be there for that conversation."

"Will you lot stop treating our relationship like some fascinating new piece of technology?" Kylie snapped, "We aren't the new iPhone if you guys didn't know."

"Have you met Sherlock?" Lestrade argued, "Trust me, we are all still slightly shocked that he is in a relationship, let alone proposing."

"We ARENT getting married," Kylie told him.

Lestrade opened his mouth to argue once more before there was a knock, and the doctor entered the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he said as he tentatively walked into the room.

"No," Kylie said as she wiped some straggling tears from her eyes.

"I have to say I didn't expect all of you to stay here all night," the doctor told them as he began checking the chart at the end of the bed as well as the monitors.

Kylie just remained silent as she went back to trying to sooth the track marks off of Sherlock's skin with her hand.

The doctor set down the chart and turned to them.

"How is he doing?" Kylie asked in a small voice.

"Well," the doctor told her, "The good thing is is that we can wake him up. But I will warn you, it's going to be complicated. He will be in a lot of discomfort both from the surgery and from the withdrawal."

"I thought that the detox was going to help with that?" Kylie asked.

"It did, and it will," he told her, "But it helped him 'jump start' the process. He still has a long way to go and with the pain that he will be in, it's going to be difficult to ensure that he makes a full and complete recovery."

"Can't you give him anything for the pain?" Kylie pleaded with him as she looked at Sherlock once more.

"I'm afraid not," the doctor told her, "all of the pain medications that we can give him are opiate based and will trigger a much more difficult set of circumstances with his history of drug use."

Kylie swallowed and nodded as she looked back sadly at the man that she loved.

"Before I wake him up I need to go over some things with you," the doctor told her eyeing John, Mary, and Lestrade.

"We'll be outside," Mary told her as John, her, and Lestrade moved towards the door.

"John, can you stay?" Kylie asked quietly.

John looked at Mary and Lestrade before glancing at a nervous and frightened looking Kylie.

He knew that she was scared out of her mind. She didn't know how on earth she was going to get through this at all. She just wanted the man she loved back, she wanted to take care of him, she wanted to help him, but she didn't know how she was going to do it by herself. She couldn't go through this alone.

"Of course," John told her as he stood by her chair.

Mary and Lestrade gave them a small smile before leaving the room, shutting the door gently behind them.

"With his condition it's going to be imperative that you ensure a couple of things. The first and most obvious being that he does not continue to use. The drug screen came back positive for both opiates and cocaine. He can use neither. The heroine will stress his body with the withdrawal symptoms and may slow his heart enough to the point where it no longer beats. The same goes for the cocaine. The simulant will cause his heart to race and lead him into cardiac arrest. This wont be easy. I have dealt with addicts in the past. They will try to con you and let them use. I assure you that these will not take away his pain but only increase it in the long run."

"No offense, but you don't know my friend," John spoke up as he felt Kylie tense next to him.

"You are right," the doctor told him with a small smile, "I am sorry, I miss spoke."

John nodded as he put a comforting hand on Kylie.

"The next is that he needs to keep his heart rate between 60-90 beats per minute. Because of where the injury occurred, he will have an arrhythmia for a while. After cardiac rehab, this should go away, but it needs to be monitored closely. He can't exert himself. That means no exercise, no sexual intercourse of any kind, and try to minimize his stress and anxiety."

Kylie tuned out as the doctor began to tell them how to determine if he needed to be brought in and how to monitor his heart. Her mind was racing.

She swallowed how in the hell was she supposed to do this. He would be bored out of his mind without working on a case, he would throw a tantrum, stress, be angry, be frustrated. The only way that she was able to distract him from a case (and very rarely did this work) was to drag him into the bedroom. She had no clue how on earth this is was going to happen.

"….He'll need to be on bed rest for the first couple of weeks…" she tuned back in.

_Jesus… how on earth was she going to keep him in bed, not doing experiments, and keep his stress to a minimum…._

"Can you just wake him up?" Kylie asked.

The doctor stopped speaking and looked at her.

"Why don't you do that and tell me about the rest of the protocol for after care," John supplied trying to give Kylie some space.

"Certainly," the doctor told her as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket and walked over to the IV and began messing with it.

"I'll be right outside," John told her quietly before kissing the top of her head and walking out the door and holding it open for the doctor.

"He may not remember much," the doctor told her, "just bring him back up to speed slowly."

Kylie nodded and looked at Sherlock as the heart monitor began to beep faster, bringing his heart up to a normal rate.

She sat on the bed, shifting Sherlock's arm so that she was sitting next to his torso, his arm in her lap. She held his hand and ran her fingers through his hair as his face began slowly contorting into one of discomfort.

Her heart broke, she hated seeing him like this, she was helpless. There was nothing she could do.

He shifted slightly as he made a small noise that was a mixture between a groan and a whimper.

"Sherlock?" Kylie said quietly as she held his hand.

His eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times before looking at her.

"Hey," she said as she felt tears flowing down her face once more. She reached out and ran a hand through his hair once more, not knowing how to comfort him.

He slowly looked at her with confusion and then around at the room.

"You're in the hospital," Kylie told him gently, "There was an explosion…" she began before she glanced up at the heart monitor that was beeping faster, "You had a piece of metal go through your heart."

Sherlock looked down slowly as if in a dream, blinking a few more times, as if to clear his brain.

He tried to sit up.

"No, no, no," Kylie told him gently pushing him back down from the shoulders as he winced profusely, "You had surgery…. You almost died."

She just looked at him. He was just staring at her blankly, not an ounce of emotion lying on his face. How could he just react like this? Did he not remember anything? Was this just the drugs?

Tears came harder, she couldn't take this. How could the man that she loved, that brilliant, clever man just sit here like this?

Kylie dropped her head and looked at his hand and arm. Ugly red lines covered his forearm from where the drugs had entered his body. His hands had begun shaking once more as the sedation wore off more and more.

She bit back a sob as her hand traveled up his forearm as her fingers delicately traced the track marks.

She felt his body tense as he shook before he slowly turned his hand and grabbed hers gently.

"I'm sorry," he told her in a small voice that reminded her of that of a guilt-ridden child.

She let out a sob as she looked at him. His eyes had softened. He looked guilt ridden, he couldn't even look her in the eye. Shame and self-loathing covered his face. He was obviously disgusted with himself, disgusted that he was craving the drug, disgusted that it was the main thing on his mind.

Kylie leaned forward and put a hand on his cheek, bending down so that her forehead was touching his, "They drugged you. This wasn't your fault."

She bit back the overwhelming emotion that was filling her body. She couldn't break down, not now, he needed to lean on her, she had to be strong.

"I love you so much," she told him, "I was so scared Sherlock. I thought I had lost you."

The hand she was holding intertwined its fingers with hers. She smiled and laid a kiss on his forehead before pulling away slightly to wipe her tears. She felt him move slightly and he winced as his other hand reached up towards her face.

"Don't try to move," Kylie told him softly as his hand cupped her cheek, wiping a stray tear and pulling her down towards him once more.

Kylie smiled and obliged as he brought her face down to his lips, kissing her tenderly. Something inside Kylie burst like a damn as feelings, relief, and emotions flooded her system. The man she loved was alive, he was here, he still cared for her. They had a long road to go, but at least they had that.

**Slow, but it needed to happen. **

**Review? I would REALLY appreciate your guy's thoughts and feelings about where this is going! Both good and bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, so I had a large response to the first chapter! I am so glad that I still have readers! **

**A HUGE thanks to my reviewers!  
**

**Victorious penguins: Thanks so much my dear that really means a lot. And thank you for the suggestion. I totally get what you are talking about and will keep that in mind!**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: glad you enjoyed it and are excited for what is to come!**

**Kreion: Thanks, I hope that it continues to be interesting. We shall see where it goes (I have an idea, but I'm not even really sure until I actually write it). And yep, no…. enjoyment… for Sherlock… or Kylie….**

**Loki'd-into-oblivion: Glad you enjoyed it! Sorry to make you sniffle!**

**Fanfreak4ever: I know that feeling all too well. Except its me writing this freaking story. Hahahaha sorry to keep you up!**

**Sherlockian2205: … You will see…**

**Skywrites: Glad you are stoked! I know, I would not want to be in his situation.**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: Pretty much… but hahah glad you are enjoying the story my dear!**

**TVDDamonSLOver: I think it was political why they didn't win. A) it's a British show and I know Benedict was going up against absurdly well-respected people. B) CBS is a large corp that is beginning that shit they call ELEMENTARY. I think they got shoved aside because of that….**

**Bored411: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! And yeah…. Its gonna get a little nuts…**

**BekCholie: hahahaa Was this soon enough? Hahahah but thanks my dear.**

**ChelGallifreya221b613: Thanks! Glad to hear that! And yeah… IDK we'll see I guess :D**

**A huge thanks to everyone who alerted and favorite this story already. I love you guys, for real!**

He was sweating.

He hurt all over.

Surging pain had take over his body down to his very core as the sedative had worn off completely. He couldn't focus. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, it hurt with every heartbeat.

He felt as if a car battery was connected to his chest. He had experienced that once and had never EVER wanted to experience that again, but here he was.

His stomach turned as he felt Kylie's hand run through his hair once more. He just wanted to throw up, it would be over then. The pain would be unbearable but at least it would just be pain and not the rest of this.

"John he has a fever," he heard Kylie say with panic in her voice.

He was trying to stay strong, not show his discomfort, but by Kylie's reactions, he could tell he was failing. He just concentrated more and more on that single spot on his blanket.

"It's a part of withdrawal Kylie," John told her softly.

"But 101?"

_God he wanted that feeling back. That feeling of ecstasy. All of this could go away…._

"His body is stressed."

"I know have you looked at the EKG?"

_Heroine… it was relief…_

"Its only a sinus arrhythmia, its fine."

"Its still an arrhythmia!"

_Get out of here. Find… NO! Clean, you need to get clean._

"As long as he still has all of the waves and its sinus rhythm, he's okay. They are just worried about a bundle block."

Sherlock shut his eyes as John and Kylie bickered like worried parents. He wanted this pain gone. He had never wanted that feeling of ecstasy that the drugs brought more in his life. He needed relief, he needed his brain to stop, he needed to be numb. His entire body was shaking, he couldn't stay still. His bones ached, he had an overwhelming pain in his chest.

"Sherlock?" Kylie's voice said as he felt a cool towel being pressed to his forehead.

"What?" he snapped as his eyes flew open.

Kylie and John both froze as they stared at him.

_Irritability…. Another withdrawal symptom._

"Sorry," he said quietly as he brought his hand up to his mouth and began biting his nails.

John gave him an extremely odd look as Kylie's face softened and gently pulled his hand away from his mouth, taking the towel and wiping the sweat off his body.

_Something, he needed to do something. Case, he needed a case. Drugs…_

_No. He didn't need drugs. He had overcome it before, he could do it again._

_God he needed a hit._

He felt soft hands on his as Kylie bent down to eye level.

"Stop scratching," she told him gently as she firmly held his hands.

He looked down. He had scratch marks all up and down his forearms, the red lines looked shaky from his tremors.

He just looked at his arms. He wasn't in control, he needed to be in control. GOD this pain was unbearable.

"We can't even give him methadone?" Kylie asked John, "They give that to heroine addicts."

John shook his head, "it will create complications with his heart. He has to do this cold turkey."

Kylie looked back at him, running a hand through his now sweat drenched hair.

"This is just cruel John, he had open heart surgery," Kylie told him, "And they wont even given him a fucking aspirin."

John remained silent.

"Fine," Sherlock muttered as he shut his eyes and fought the dizziness that was overtaking his body. His stomach was turning again, "I'm fine."

Coldness was overtaking his body. He was suddenly freezing. He felt his shaking increase.

"Help me sit him up," John said as he felt his friend's hands on his back and shoulder.

"John we can't move…." Kylie began before John cut her off.

"He's stark white, he's about to vomit."

Kylie shut up and helped him gently shove Sherlock up and forward. He felt his freshly cut sternum shift and the pain sent his body over the edge. He felt the contents of his stomach being force up as he vomited painfully into the container that either John or Kylie was holding in front of him. Pain became blinding as his body clenched with every heave.

Then there was black.

**&^(*#& )(**

"You still wont give him anything?"

"Mrs. Holmes, I have already explained this to you…"

"He just passed out from the pain and you are telling me that this isn't stressful on his body?"

"I'm afraid his situation isn't optimal, but giving him the drugs would be far worse for his condition."

"Kylie, he's right."

"Don't tell me he's right John, you just saw him black out from the pain. I mean Jesus, you cut open his sternum, messed with his heart, and broke his ribs, how do you not expect him to black out from the pain alone?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Holmes, there's nothing I can do."

The door open and then shut.

He heard Kylie sigh as he felt her hand on his stomach rubbing circles out of comfort since she was unable to rub them on his chest.

"This is the hardest hurdle," John's voice said softly.

"I can't just sit here and watch him suffer like this John."

"I know. You just have to stay strong for him. The recovery is long and arduous but he'll make it through with your help."

"You don't know that…"

"Kylie, he apologized for snapping. Trust me, that apology was to you. You are the reason he already hasn't escaped and gone looking for a hit yet because I would bet you that would be what he was doing."

"You didn't even know him when he was using."

"Lestrade has told me stories. He was in and out of the hospital and jail constantly. Rehab centers knew him by name and he was damn good at escaping from them all. Trust me, he wants to get clean for you."

The circles stopped as the cool towel came back and gently wiped his forehead, neck, and upper chest not covered by the bandages.

"You should go home, get some rest," John's voice told her, "At least put your sling back on."

"My shoulder's fine mother," Kylie told him.

"You dislocated it three days ago."

"I think I'm doing better than some other people in the room," she snapped.

He heard her sigh once more before she ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry John. Why don't you go home and change, get some sleep with Mary. I want to stay here for a bit longer."

"Its okay," John told her as his footsteps neared where she was perched on his bed, "Don't kill the doctor while I'm gone."

Kylie chuckled as he walked out of the room .

She sighed once more before stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I'm sorry I let this happen to you."

He willed his body out of its semi-conscious state. His limbs were heavy it was hurting to breath and move once more. His chest ached with severe pain more than ever.

"Ky…" was all he managed to get out as he tried to open his eyes and reach for her.

"Hey," she said as she put a hand on his cheek, "I'm right here."

"I…." why couldn't he talk? He couldn't even complete sentences, his pain was overwhelming once more. He could feel the electricity shooting through his heart as it depolarized. He couldn't think, let alone string together his thoughts.

"Shh," she quieted him, "Try to sleep babe."

"Babe?" he managed to get out. God he felt weak, useless.

Kylie laughed, "Yeah, I know. That didn't work did it?"

A smiled played on his face. It took all of his strength to pull back the corners of his mouth slightly, but he couldn't help it.

"Try to sleep," Kylie told him once more as she wiped his sweaty hair out of his face.

He knew he wasn't going to sleep, his body needed to move, he needed to do something, but he didn't have the strength to move let alone open his eyes. He might as well just lie there.

The cloth was back, cooler this time as it was laid on his forehead while another was laid on his chest above the gauze.

He felt Kylie's weight shift as her head laid next to his shoulder, her cheek resting against it as she was pressed up against his arm and the side of the bed. Her hand rested on his stomach as she rubbed small circles, hoping she could coax him onto some sort of sleep, willing herself to stay awake.

Why was she still here? How was she still here? He was and addict, he was weak. He couldn't even open his eyes let alone function. Why was she still here? She deserved better than this. She was better than this. She was the best person he knew. She was brilliant, kind, saw through people for their potential as well as their faults.

He was a drug addict. He didn't understand.

He was craving his next hit while she was still here at his side.

She had cases, she had work. Why would she give that all up just to lay here next to him?

She didn't deserve this.

"I'm not leaving," She muttered to him.

Sherlock stiffened slightly, temporarily stopping his tremors. How could she read his thoughts.

"I love you, I'm not leaving, now will you please try to sleep?" she told him as she lifted her head and kissed him softly before gently nuzzling his shoulder and laying back down.

She was here to stay. She was a permanent fixture in his life.

John always referred to women as lovers, or girlfriends, or fiancés, or the 'love of his life' and always insisted that Kylie has those titles as well. But she didn't deserve any of those. No, she wasn't like all of those other women who were obsessed with flowers and dresses and rings and such, she was beautiful, clever, and realistic.

If he had to have someone by his side, a companion, a partner, he had done a pretty damn good job at finding one.

**Thanks so much once again. Please leave a review if you have a chance! I would love to hear your thoughts on where this is going. I know that Sherlock's symptoms are all over the place but from what I know about withdrawal (Specifically opiate withdrawal) it tends to be like that. Get ready for a roller-coaster guys. Its gonna be a slow one, but I think by now you guys know that I cant resist a roller coaster. **

**Review please? I love feedback, both good and bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thanks to everyone who read and a massive thanks to those who alerted and favorited. I seriously love you guys!  
**

**A MASSIVE thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: Thanks so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

**BekCholie: Thanks so much! Hahaha I am glad I am proving that there is love in the world because I don't believe it sometimes either. **

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Oh, its coming….**

**Newtofanfic: Thanks so much! That really means a lot! And yeah, I knew that… I'm an idiot. I don't know why I put an e on the end…. Thanks though, I prob wouldn't have noticed still anyhow!  
**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Your wish is my command! :D hahaha I had a few ask that actually. And I hope so! I think this is how he would react, but its my opinion.**

**Bored411: Like I said to alovelycupofcoffee you two and a few others requested the same thing! I hope you enjoy it!**

**x-poisoncherry-x: Thanks my dear! I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**Sherlockian2205: They sort of do here, but they will once more don't worry!**

**A thanks to optimistic livvy for her review as well.**

**So, here is the next chapter. A few people requested it so… here it is!**

Beep…..Beep….. Beep….

It was dark. His world was dark and hazy. A groan slipped out as the pain began to come back. He needed…. Something…. He didn't know what but he NEEDED it.

Then it all came flashing back to him.

The drugs, the explosion, the drugs, the surgery, Kylie, the drugs…

He didn't need the drugs. He had his cases, he had his puzzles, he had Kylie….

Did he really just think that? He had Kylie? Sure she was a fixture in his life, she was his partner, his companion. She had proven to be just as useful as John on cases and she didn't have a fiancé at her other home that she would leave for. He had given her the ring to ensure that. After that kid in her class, he needed to ensure that everyone knew that she was his and only his.

There was no denying that that woman had a strange effect on him. He didn't know how she made his body act on its own accord, or how she made his mind go blank more quickly and easily than any substance he had ever used, or how on earth she made him lose control of himself when she kissed him. He had no idea how on earth that electricity, that little fluttery feeling was caused. It was most likely a medical issue….

_Or feelings you idiot._

Feelings, he didn't do feelings. Kylie made him feel and sure, it was enjoyable, but it was almost just a craving that he felt.

He felt for Kylie, moving his hand and arm ever so slightly until it hit the side of the hospital bed. The sheets were still warm, but her warm body was missing. His eyes shot open. The room was empty.

He felt his heart began to race as the pain in his chest increased substantially. He couldn't breath as well, it felt as if his chest was tightening.

Where was she? Did she leave? Did she run? He wouldn't blame her. He was an addict.

Then it caught his eye, a glint of silver on the table next to him.

The ring…. The same sapphire and silver ring that she wore on her finger. The ring he gave to her.

She had run. She had left….

The beeping of the heart monitor increased as he struggled to breath deeply. His breaths were short and shallow. Blackness was cutting in from all of the sides.

The alarms on the heart monitor began going off.

He needed a hit…..

Medical staff flooded the room.

Get them out.

He wanted to be alone.

"Mr. Holmes, you need to calm down," a nurse told him as she grabbed a syringe of something and grabbed his IV while others began messing with the monitors and trying to hold him down onto the bed.

"No," he muttered as he tried to fight the black and the people off of him.

"Jesus," Someone said as they walked into the room, "what's going on?"

"Mrs. Holmes, you need to leave," one of the nurses said as she injected his IV.

Cloudiness overtook his body as he felt himself totally relax. Pain was surging, but he found himself unable to contract muscles.

"What'd you give him?" a familiar voice asked.

"Just a relaxant," one of the nurses told her, "His heart rate has calmed down."

"What happened?"

"Probably just stress, we can't really say for sure."

With that, the nurses left.

Sherlock looked up just as Kylie walked over to the bed setting down the two cups and sitting on the side of his bed looking at him with concern.

Sherlock just looked at her. He was losing his mind now. She had left. Why was he seeing her here, smelling her?

"You okay?" she asked him as she ran a hand through his hair and gently trailed it down to his shoulder, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

He could feel her. She was really still here. But why? Why was she here? He was an addict, she didn't deserve this.

"What?" she asked looking at him with concern.

"I…." he began hoarsely, closing his eyes and trying his best to clear his extremely hazy mind as well as push down the pain, "You weren't…."

His eyes traveled to the ring lying on the table next to him. Kylie followed his gaze as everything clicked into place.

"You thought I left?" Kylie asked, "I wasn't here when you woke up and you saw the ring…" Kylie trailed off mentally kicking herself for triggering this whole thing.

He couldn't meet her eye as he tried to calm his breathing and focus on dulling the massive amount of pain he was in.

"I'm so sorry," she told him, "You had finally fallen asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you but I needed to go to the bathroom and get a cup of tea. I thought you would still be asleep when I got back."

His eyes traveled to the ring on the table, not going missed by Kylie.

"I took it off because I need to clean it. I can't get…. I can't get your blood off of it," she told him quietly, "Mary is bringing me ring cleaner."

He stared at the bed blankly out of confusion with himself, and embarrassment. This wasn't him. He didn't care if people left. He was used to it. He didn't need anyone.

He felt her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"I'm not leaving Sherlock. I'm not running away. I love you and I know that I have run before, but I'm done. I'm done running. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life here with you. I know you have ghosts from your past chasing you right now. You were there for me when my ghosts came back, now it's my turn to be there for you."

His eyes studied hers as best he could with the pain and the drugs in his system. She was looking at him sincerely as her thumb caressed his cheek.

"Okay?" she asked gently, "I'll always be here."

Slowly and timidly, Sherlock nodded. Kylie smiled at him before leaning down and pressing her lips gently to his.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Mycroft's voice said as he walked into the room, typing away on his phone, which was properly his phone now as Kylie had been forced to return it.

"Oh, Mycroft," Kylie muttered as she rolled her eyes and got up, causing Sherlock to smirk at her reaction…. Well the best he could with the drugs in his system, "You never interrupt."

"Sarcasm is not well liked Miss Gibbs," Mycroft condoned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mycroft. Yes, you did interrupt. I was just about to rip your brother's clothes off and go bananas all over him while he has a serious heart condition and we're hanging out in a hospital room with clear doors and windows," Kylie told him.

Sherlock looked at her with a puzzled expression. While Mycroft just looked up at her skeptically before looking down at his phone.

"Mother sends her regards," Mycroft told his brother.

"Of course she does," Kylie muttered under her breath angrily as she took the tea bags out of the tea beside her, handing one to Sherlock. He slowly took it as his hands shook from the withdrawal tremors.

Tea slopped out on the sides before Kylie gently took it from him with a small smile on her face.

"Its herbal anyway," she told him, "You probably wont like it."

"Herbal?" he asked quietly with a disgusted look on his face.

"You can't have caffeine," she supplied.

Sherlock looked down as Kylie wiped up the tea as best she could before turning to Mycroft.

"How are things going?" she asked him, "I'm assuming NATO's in uproar."

"Well with these attacks plus the election in the states…" Mycroft looked up at them for a moment before smiling and looking back down at his phone, "Well that's none of your concern."

"The more I hang out with you Mycroft the more I become paranoid about government scandals and big brother," Kylie told him as she sipped her tea while perched on Sherlock's bed.

Sherlock smirked once more at Kylie's smart-assed nature towards his brother.

"The state of the British nation is stable, I think that that is all you need to concern yourself with," he added as his phone rang.

"Yeah," Kylie told him skeptically, "That's why you aren't off that thing."

Mycroft gave her another look as he stepped out of the room to answer the call as Mary and John entered.

"Hey," Mary said with a smile on her face, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Sherlock muttered told her, "I'm always fine."

Kylie just looked at him, not believing him for a second.

"Right," John said awkwardly, "You need to eat this," he told Kylie handing her a sandwich.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"You haven't eaten since this thing started two days ago," John told her, "And you are going to put this sling on."

Kylie groaned as he pulled a sling out of the grocery bag and handed it to her.

"I don't need this," she told him.

"Yes, you do," Mary told her, "You dislocated your shoulder three days ago and you really expect us to just not let you take care of yourself?"

Kylie opened her mouth to argue before Mary held up her hand, "Wear the damn sling Kylie."

She just stared at Mary for a moment before she felt Sherlock's hand grab hers as it rested on the bed.

"Fine," she told her and allowed Mary to put it on.

John fought back a smile. He had seen the whole thing. It really was amazing how much Sherlock Holmes had changed since the day he met him at Bart's. Kylie was probably the best damn thing that had walked into his best friend's life. They took comfort in each other and were strong when they needed to be. It was simply amazing.

John looked at everyone in the room as Lestrade walked in and began complaining about some new Rookie cop they had paired him with.

When John had returned to Britain after he had fought in the war, he had no one. He met the man who was his best friend, his greatest and most frustrating friend, only to meet a sweet older woman who took him and Sherlock as her own children. Then he woman who blew him away and the same to introduce him to the love of his life. This was his family. He didn't need anyone else. He had his friends who were too close to even call friends, they were the greatest people that he knew, and as dangerous and frustrating as this life was as he was woken up in the middle of the night with gunshots, drug lords, criminal masterminds, assassins, dead bodies, and criminals, he would trade it for anything in the world.

**Back at Baker Street once more! The ride will begin soon… hopefully…. I'm oddly enjoying writing this fluff at that moment….**

**Please drop a review and let me know your thoughts! It helps me so much its absurd!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, so I haven't updated in a while! Sorry guys!**

**A HUGE Thanks to all of those who reviewed! **

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear! Glad you are loving it!**

**Bored411: …. Seriously, are you in my head?**

**Xana VLec: Hahah not so much anymore! And yeah, it is a little weird that you like a psychopathic rapist over Kylie. HAaha but he was fun to write. I can see where you would get that.**

**Elleari: Not a prb my dear! And yeah, its going to take a while, but that will be the fun part. Sherlock in a physical rehab situation …. Oh I'm so stoked to write that.**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Aw, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Blackbloodpearls: that's exactly what I meant. I don't proof read… its an issue…. But thank you for pointing it out! Glad you are loving the story so far!**

**A HUGE thanks to sherlockian2205 TVDDamonSLover, and Jumperguy for their AMAZING reviews as well!**

**I know its been super touchy feely guys, but its gonna be that way for a bit! Sorry! This is kind of a filler chapter but it needed to happen to set up for events!**

"Kylie eat the damn sandwich," John growled angrily.

"I'm fine _mother_," Kylie snapped back at him, "I'm wearing the sling, I'm giving you one of the two options you should be happy with that."

"Ky, you haven't eaten in the last three to four days," Mary told her with slight worry.

"Guys, I'm fine," Kylie said as she just stared into Sherlock's room at the brothers talking.

Mycroft had returned and wanted to speak to Sherlock alone, much to his displeasure, and Kylie, John, and Mary had left him and were now sitting outside the room.

"Seriously, you are going to…" John began before Kylie's head snapped towards him, a fire in her eyes.

"What John? Die?" she asked sarcastically, "Because right now the only person who runs the risk of dying is the man I love and my partner," Kylie laughed sarcastically, "Oh, wait that's right, Charlie already died!"

Kylie shot him one more glare before looking into the room once more.

It was silent for a moment, as only the noise of the hospital rang out from behind them.

"We're all upset you know," John told her quietly, "Its not just you Kylie. We all care about Sherlock, we all cared about Charlie. You aren't the only one grieving. We are just trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself in the process as well."

Kylie gaze dropped as guilt began to over take her.

"You're right," She said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Kylie paused before she tentatively reached for the sandwich, "thank you for the sandwich."

John smiled slightly as she unwrapped it and was about to take a bite when Mycroft walked out of the room.

"I'll have you moved in the morning," he said as he walked out.

Kylie took one look at Sherlock's face and could tell, wherever he was being moved, it was against his will.

"Moved where?" Kylie asked dropping the sandwich back down on the bench, much to John's annoyance.

"To a…center.." Mycroft told her as he began walking away.

"Center, you mean rehab facility?" Kylie gaped at him, "The same one you put Lola at?"

"Good day Miss Gibbs," Mycroft told her as he walked out of the hospital.

He was nearly out the door when he heard footsteps following him. He turned around in annoyance to see Kylie standing there.

"You are NOT taking him there," she told him firmly, "And you need to take Lola to another facility."

"I assure you they are the best…" he began.

"Tell me Mycroft, did you once go and see your brother when you had him locked up in rehab all those years ago?"

"Miss Gibbs…."

"NO! I'm serious Mycroft? Do you see how they treat their patients? I went to go and see Lola …"

"You saw…"

"Beside the point, I went to go and see Lola and they treated her like an animal, drugging her whenever they could and not letting her work things out by herself. I am not letting you put your brother in there with her to be treated like that!"

Mycroft smiled at her, "You don't want my brother and Miss Emerson in the same rehab facility?"

Kylie paused, had she really said that?

"Yeah, but mostly I don't want him to be treated like that! He's a human being!"

"They are trained in dealing with addicts," Mycroft told her, "They have helped him before, they will help him again."

"Look," Kylie said looking at him as she softened, "I know you are trying to do what is best for your little brother, but Sherlock has a lot more people in his life than he did before. He has you, me, John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson… we all care deeply about him and want to see him get better. Just let me take him back to Baker Street, if there is an issue we can do it your way, but with his heart condition, I doubt its going to be fun. If he's at Baker Street, at least he'll be more comfortable."

Mycroft just studied her for a moment, his mind analyzing the situation at hand as he would any war, or political scandal.

"Alright, I will send you help. Experts, you aren't trained in this."

"I know," Kylie said smiling, "Thank you."

Mycroft gave her a small smile before walking out of the hospital all together.

Kylie ran a hand through her hair as she wandered back to the room. She had no idea how she was going to be a caretaker, she had no idea how she was going to prevent him from using, and she had no idea about how she was going to get through this.

She walked back into the room to see Sherlock shaking worse than before, his face in his usual stony expression, but Kylie saw it in his eyes; pain, a lot of pain.

Her heart broke, she hated seeing this.

She sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting on the side of it gently, shifting her sling into a more comfortable position.

"You're going to come back to Baker Street," She told him quietly.

He looked up at her.

"I managed to convince Mycroft," Kylie said as she smiled at him softly.

Sherlock shut his eyes and tried to swallow, the pain evident on his face as the EKG beeped slightly faster, only to go back down.

"You doing okay?" Kylie asked him as she rubbed his arm.

He just looked up at her and saw her face. She looked helpless, torn, angry, sad, a whole array of emotion. This was tearing her up, he didn't know why, but she was torn. Did she not want the burden of him. He would do the same, he didn't blame her. He felt so weak, so useless. He didn't matter. He was so disgusted with himself. He was an addict. His brain wasn't working properly, he couldn't manage to do anything by himself. He was independent, it had always just been him and his mind. Now he had to let others in. He had to admit he needed help. He…..

"Shh," Kylie said as she ran a hand through his hair, "Its okay. It's going to be okay."

"Kylie," Mary said softly, "We need to go if we are going to make the service."

Kylie looked at her friend and nodded before turning back to Sherlock.

"I have to go back to baker Street to change and shower for Charlie's funeral," she began, only freezing when his head snapped up at her.

…..No one had told him…..

"Charlie was killed two nights ago," Kylie said as a few tears escaped. It was hitting her, her partner and friend was dead…. Gone….

"I uh, have to go to the service. John will stay with you and Mrs., Hudson will come by when John has to leave," She told him quickly as to not begin crying once more.

"I'll be back soon," she told him before she squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead, "I love you."

Kylie went to get up and felt a small tug on her hand as he wouldn't let it go. She looked at him curiously, he was looking down at the blanket.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For….?" Kylie began before it hit her. Charlie… he was sorry about Charlie….

Kylie felt more tears run down her face as she leaned back over him and put a hand on his cheek before kissing his temple, "I'll be back soon. Get some sleep."

Sherlock watched her go with Mary as John walked into the room and sat in the chair as he looked at his friend watch his fiancé and his own girlfriend leave.

"Well she's in terrible shape over you," John told him, "She hasn't slept or eaten since this whole thing started. She's too worried about you."

"Charlie…" Sherlock supplied quietly, wincing as the air left his lungs, moving his broken sternum and ribs.

"No, I think that it just hit her as you were talking," John said looking at him, "When are you going to figure out that she loves you and to her, you are worth all of this?"

Sherlock looked at his friend.

"Look, you have a long road a head of you if you want to get clean…"

"who said that," Sherlock snapped. He just wanted John out. He hurt, he couldn't think, he wanted drugs, he wanted the pain to stop, he wanted…. Kylie….

John just stopped and looked at his friend in amazement.

"You want to get clean. I know you Sherlock, as much as it annoys you, you want to get clean, you want that for yourself, your mind, and God forbid you admit that you want that for Kylie."

Sherlock was silent.

John sighed, "Look, no one is judging you. We all just want to help, and you need to let us. I've been through this with my sister's drinking. I know it's not the same, but I know what needs to be done."

"Your sisters been drinking for the last three months again," Sherlock told him as he closed his eyes.

"shut up," John snapped.

He sighed once more, "Just sleep, I'll be right here."

"Why would I care?" Sherlock asked as his body began to slump, weakness and exhaustion overtaking him as his body tremored.

"No reason," John said sarcastically watching his friend's body slump in the comfort of knowing that he wasn't alone.

**%^^* !()!**

"Kylie, John is with him, he will be fine," Mary told her for the hundredth time as they walked into Baker Street.

"I know," she said quietly as she set down her keys and looked at the state of her home. It was as chaotic as it usually was. Sherlock was all over with most things, and yet to him they each had a very specific place for a specific reason. It drove Mrs. Hudson insane and every time she cleaned it Sherlock would go crazy. Kylie felt herself smiling at the flat before Mary set down her bag and began pulling random foodstuffs out of it.

"Go shower," Mary told her," I'm going to make you something to eat."

Kylie just nodded as she kept looking around the flat, expecting Sherlock to walk out of the bedroom and begin complaining loudly. A tear came to her eye as she put her head down and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut tears started flowing. She had been fine almost two minutes ago but now, it was as if everything had hit her at once.

She turned on the shower and turned up the heat as high as it could go. She removed her clothes and stepped in. She hissed in pain at the hotness of the water but held her ground as the tears flowed.

This was too much. She missed Sherlock. She wanted him with her in this shower, holding her like he did when Thomas escaped and she was having flashbacks. All she could see was his blood all over her hands, him so high that he didn't even recognize her, him lying so still on that table, him nearly dying, him lying in pain…

She couldn't help him, she couldn't take away his pain. How she was going to be responsible for his life, she didn't know. What if he had an arrhythmia? What if he had a problem and she couldn't help him? What if she didn't recognize it? If he died it would be her fault. She couldn't handle that.

She sobbed against the cold tile, wishing it was Sherlock wrapping his arms around her. She couldn't do this…..

She was in over her head. She hadn't even touched on his addiction. She really didn't have any idea of how bad it really was, she just saw the tremors that ran through his body and knew that it was extremely similar to that of Lola's; a woman controlled by drugs.

If John hadn't even realized that he was using when she had left, how in the hell was she going to know? She had to leave him sometimes. She still had to teach her class, she had to go to the store sometimes…. She had no idea how she was going to do this.

Sure her friends were going to help, but it wasn't their burden. Burden, what was she saying he wasn't a burden. John would be there to help her, Mary would, Mrs. Hudson would, Charlie…

Oh God, Charlie….

He had died trying to help them. As annoying as he was, he was one of the best damn friends that Kylie had ever had. She had worked with him from the very beginning of her career. They had hated each other at first but once Kylie started biting back they grew to appreciate each other's company.

She couldn't believe that he was gone. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. He died alone, in the middle of London, where Kylie had dragged him after she had gotten them fired.

He didn't deserve to be dead yet. It was as if everyone was dying around her. Her Mom, her sister, Thomas, Charlie, who was next? Sherlock? Her Dad? She couldn't even bare the thought.

There was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Kylie," Mary said gently, "Come on we have to go."

Kylie wiped her eyes and turned off the shower, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around herself.

"I put clothes out for you," Mary told her gently as she walked out.

Kylie nodded as she walked into the bedroom. As soon as she did the tears came back. She could smell him. She just wanted him here with her, back to normal, just like it was three days ago.

She shut her eyes. He was alive, he was still here, they could get through this. Charlie on the other hand…

_Stop it, you need to move forward. Remember the good things._

Kylie took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She could do this. She had to be strong.

She slowly got dressed in the simple black dress that Mary had put out for her before putting her towel on her head and drying her hair as best she could. She hung up the towel as her damp waves dried, walking back into the living room.

"Eat," Mary told her handing her a sandwich.

"I'm not hungry," Kylie told her.

"Eat it, please," Mary told her.

Kylie looked at Mary's face. Worried covered it. Kylie slowly took the sandwich and sat on the couch, picking up it up slowly and taking a small bite. Mary smiled to herself. Her friend was a mess. She didn't blame her one bit for being one. Hell if this had happened to her and John, she would have been a lot worse. Kylie had been so strong around Sherlock. She and John believed that they fed off of each other and were only strong to support the other. That was what would help keep Kylie sane during this, that is what would help Sherlock kick his addiction, that is what they needed, and together those two could accomplish anything.

**Slow and touchy-feely… sorry…**

**Thoughts, comments, critique?**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A HUGE Thanks to everyone who has been reading! I know its slow right now guys but I cant just leap into the exciting stuff!  
**

**A MASSIVE Thanks to Gwilwillith, bored411, and Xana Vlec for their amazing reviews! Seriously, they help my ideas flow and help me so much!**

**Anyhows, heres a nice long chapter for you! PLEASE Let me know what you guys think! I would REALLY REALLY Appreciate it!**

He needed it….

He couldn't take it anymore.

The pain, the shaking, he needed to move, he couldn't lay here.

It hurt to breath.

It hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced.

The cramps were back, crushing his sternum, ribs, and contracting every muscle in his body so tightly he felt as if his body was about to burst in half.

He swallowed his pain, trying to will himself to sleep. This would pass. It had before.

_It will all go away with a hit…._

No!

"Sherlock dear," a soft familiar voice said as a cool cloth touched down on his forehead, "You alright there? You're burning up like a crisp!"

Mrs. Hudson…

John, where was John? And Kylie?

"Oh I'd better go find a doctor," she said to herself as he heard the chair move back from his beside.

"No," he muttered.

"Oh you're awake dear," Mrs. Hudson told him quietly as she placed another cool cloth on his chest above the gauze where Kylie had placed one earlier, "you are burning up."

"No," he said again gritting his teeth through the pain.

"Oh," Mrs. Hudson muttered worriedly, "Can't they give you anything for the pain? I should have brought my soothers…"

"MRS. HUDSON!" Sherlock snapped loudly, regretting it instantly as he heard a squeak from his landlady and the increase in volume causing his ribs to move in an uncomfortable fashion, sending a fresh and severe wave of pain through his body.

He wanted quiet. He wanted to be alone. He wanted a hit….

He inhaled with ragged breaths praying that the pain would fade. He knew it wouldn't…. it wouldn't go away until he had a hit…

**&^* *( (**

"Kylie, come on," John said as he took her by the hand and gently pulled her out of the cab she was sitting in, staring blankly at the seat in front of her.

She allowed herself to be pulled out of the cab and onto the street in front of her. She looked up at the grand building in front of her.

…St. Paul's Cathedral….

She wasn't Catholic, but for some reason, she had always wanted to go inside. It was a gorgeous old building Every time she said that out loud, Sherlock would roll his eyes at her and tell her that her "Faith in God" was useless and there was no such thing as a higher power. It was one of the only things that they always disagreed on. Kylie knew that God existed and she had no clue how Sherlock could be so well-versed in science and the way nature worked, and still not believe that the way human beings were put together, the way nature co-existed, the way that evolution occurred, that it was all by random chance and the "big bang".

She smiled slightly at the memory of their heated, yet amusing debates as she looked up at the amazing architecture of the building. People were flooding in for the service of all those fallen in the attack three days ago.

"Amazing view," Mary muttered as she drew her shawl more tightly around her, cuddling into John to keep her warm.

Kylie followed her view of the city. Ludgate Hill was the highest point in London, giving them a fantastic view of the entire city. Smoke and ashes still filled the air from where parliament lay in ruins. Big ben still standing tall, covered in ash almost as if it were a battle wound; a scar from the wound that the British nation felt to its very core.

"Come on," John told them quietly, leading them towards the entrance.

As they walked through the doors, a huge hallway and grand entrance lay before them. Kylie looked upwards at the magnificent artwork and structure of the ceiling above them, walking down the pews to where the alter lay, pictures of a couple hundred people decorated the wall.

This was not how she wanted to see the inside of this building…

"There you lot are," Lestrade said quietly as his hand gently grabbed Kylie's arm. Kylie looked at him as he was dressed in his formal police uniform, he was a mess. He had bags under his eyes that told her he hadn't slept in days. Kylie was sure she looked the same, but it still hurt her to see her friend like this.

"You doing okay?" he asked her quietly as he rubbed her arm comfortingly.

A tear escaped Kylie's eye. All of her friends were hurting as much as her and still all of them were concerned about her. What kind of a bitch was she to not ask them the same.

"I could ask you the same," Kylie muttered as she hugged the older man tightly.

He put his arms around her, "I'll be fine. I miss him."

"We all do Greg," Kylie told him as she buried her head in his neck.

She felt him let out a breath as he tried to control his emotions.

He pulled back as he let Kylie go, "I have to get you to your seat," he told them.

Kylie looked at him as she wiped her eyes praying that she didn't smear what little make up she had on, "How is there assigned seating? It's a memorial."

"There are seats for the spouses and partners of those being honored. Charlie is getting the Queen's police metal for his efforts to stop the attacks. He was the only yard member killed in all this," Lestrade told them.

"Well see you guys after," John said as he and Mary walked down the pews away from them.

Kylie looked at Lestrade with confusion, "I'm not a spouse or a Yard Member involved in the service."

"Charlie called you his work-wife behind your back. You were the only woman in his life that he truly cared for. He always told me that if something ever happened to him, he wanted you to be the one to hold onto everything for him," he told her.

"His work wife?" Kylie muttered as she wiped fresh tears, "How in the hell was I his work wife?"

Lestrade smiled as he held out his arm for her to take, "You two didn't have sex, bickered, you bossed him around, smacked him around, and not to mention you were one of the few things that Charlie was frightened of."

Kylie laughed slightly as she took his arm and allowed him to take her to their seats. She could literally hear Charlie telling Lestrade all of that. Charlie was many, many things; a man whore, brilliant agent, brave man, arrogant git, and had a knack for pissing Kylie off, but he had been one of her best friends. He had always had her back, no matter what case. He had saved her life more than once when she had just been starting out in the field with him. She owed him a lot, the least she could do was go through the humiliation of pretending to be married to his STI ridden ass.

He led her over to a sitting area on the corner where all of Scotland Yard sat, all in uniform. They all stood up immediately as Kylie and Lestrade came over as a sort of salute. Kylie smiled at them all weakly.

"I'm so sorry Kylie," Dimmock told her from her right as he hugged her, "I know what its like to lose a partner." Kylie smiled at him as she hugged him tightly, remembering the look of pain and sadness on his face when she had told him that she had identified his partner of three years as one of the first victims of the Castle Hotel murders.

"Thank you Jarrod," she said as she pulled back.

Anderson was the next to hug her. She knew that him and Sherlock hated each other with all of their might, but for some reason he and Kylie got along when Sherlock wasn't in the room.

Kylie pulled away from Anderson to see Sally Donovan crying as she sat in her seat, her head down not looking at anyone.

Kylie hated that woman, but she knew that Charlie had a sort of "relationship" with her. It should really be her in this seat, not Kylie.

She put her hand on Donovan's shoulder, causing the woman to look up at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, tears stained her face. She had been crying for days.

"I'm so sorry Sally," Kylie told her gently as she hugged her, "I know the two of you were involved. Charlie didn't have serious relationships, but with you I think he was."

Kylie laughed slightly as she hugged the woman tighter, "I mean hell, he even hid it from me as best he could. Charlie never did that. He flaunted it all, except you."

Donovan broke down as she hugged Kylie back. The entire Yard gaped at the two, it was a well-known fact that there was nearly a fight whenever these two women entered the same room let alone crime scene.

"You should really be in this seat," Kylie told her as she pulled away.

"No," Donovan said as she shook her head at her, "He would never bloody shut up about you. You really were like his wife you know, just with out the sexual aspect. He would have wanted you in that seat."

Kylie smiled at her gently before squeezing her hand and getting up, taking her seat in the front next to Lestrade and the rest of Scotland yard.

***&^()# *)_ **

Kylie looked at the metal in her hand as she sat holding a folded up British flag in front of a six-foot deep hole in the cemetery. Though Charlie wasn't actually going to be buried here, he was still receiving a head stone and a burial ceremony.

"will you look at all of these women here?" Mary said quietly as she looked around. Charlie had only lived here in Britain for about five months and worked all the time. His only real friends were people from the Yard, Kylie, John, Mary, and sometimes Sherlock. They were there with all of the Yard and to their surprise at least 40 women, all drunk, busty, and crying.

Kylie glared at the coffin that "supposibly" held Charlie's body. He would be grinning at her like an idiot at all of the women he slept with crying at his funeral.

"Forty in five months?" John said in a slightly impressed voice, "And those are just the ones that don't hate him enough to show up."

Mary glared daggers at her fiancé, "Want to rephrase your tone of voice dear?"

John just swallowed and looked at the ground as Lestrade snorted with laughter.

Chief Superintendent Holden stepped up to the center of attention, clearing his voice loudly. Kylie glared at him, she had never liked that man. He had been the one to arrest Sherlock for her kidnapping all those months ago. He for some unknown reason hated John and kept glaring at him whilst inching away slowly throughout the last service when he had seen him. Kylie had no idea how they even knew each other. Lestrade just kept laughing and making references to John's left hook….

Chief Superintendent Holden squared his glasses and cleared his voice once more.

"We are all here to celebrate the life and honor the service of Special Agent Charles Bartholomew Edwards…"

"His middle name was Bartholomew?" Kylie asked trying not to laugh, "Oh if I had only known that…"

"Says you whose dating a man named Sherlock," Lestrade muttered to her lightly.

Kylie laughed slightly, "True."

"I had the honor of working with him…"

"You bastard you never worked with us. I don't even think he ever talked to Charlie," Lestrade muttered under his breath.

"On a number of cases and he was a damn good man and a damn good officer of the law."

"I LOVED HIM!" A drunken woman behind them cried out as she swayed slightly.

"He loved me you ignorant slut!" Another cried out from across the seating area, "I was his one and only."

"Oh God, this is not going to end well," Mary muttered.

Another woman got up, stumbling slightly as she held a flask in her hand, her eyes blood shot and makeup running.

"He told me that!" she yelled as she stumbled forward towards the front, "And let me tell you bitches…"

"Oh dear Lord," Mary muttered as the four of them watched her in horror of what she was about to say.

"He was the best damn shag that I have ever had…."

"So do not want to hear this," Kylie muttered.

"And now he's gone. I loved him, how could you not with that body and those eyes…"

"Where does he find these women?" Lestrade asked quietly in amazement.

"Mental wards or slut conventions mostly," Kylie joked.

"I would throw you down right now…" she began as she caressed the coffin.

"He told me we were going to get married!" another yelled as she stumbled towards the front as well, obviously drunk and unable to wear the heels she had on.

"Seriously, did they all go to the pub in between the memorial and this?" John asked.

She walked up to the coffin and the other drunken woman, "you were nothing to him, I was his everything."

"You are wrong bitch!" She said as she shoved the other woman.

She gaped at her before throwing down her handbag and lunging at woman, knocking over the coffin revealing it to be empty as they pulled at each other's hair and scratched each other like two cats fighting.

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE STOLE HIS BODY!" Another woman cried out and began sobbing.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Kylie said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

The chief superintendent walked over to them as the rest of the yard began to walk over and break up the fight.

"Now ladies," Superintendent Holden began before they knocked into him shoving him backwards and causing him to fall in the six-foot hole that Charlie was going to be buried in before the two fighting women fell in with him.

The Yard froze, this was chaos. Women were crying and fighting, there was no order, no control….

"Well, Charlie was right," Lestrade said simply, "never try to break up a chick fight."

Kylie began laughing hysterically. She couldn't hold it in anymore. This had been the best thing that had happened in the entire crappy week that she had. Charlie was dead, but even from the grave he had a way of cheering her up when no one else could.

**^&&(# *)_!**

Sherlock had his eyes closed, trying to will himself to pass out. At least then it would be quiet and he couldn't feel. He couldn't move. Every muscle in his body was contracted painfully. He couldn't breath. He wanted to sleep, he wanted a hit, he wanted to move, he couldn't stay still. The tremors had increased.

He heard the door open. Mrs. Hudson was probably back, she had left about ten minutes ago assuring him that she would be back shortly.

He felt a weight sit on the bed and warmth of a soft mass lay out next to him, a small and soft hand resting on his stomach as soft lips pressed themselves to his cheek. The smell of alcohol, lavender, and vanilla overpowered him as he heard the woman next to him sniffle softly before nuzzling his shoulder gently.

…Kylie….

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She thought he was asleep as she lay there, her eyes red and swollen, her makeup cried off, but a small smile laid on her face as she drew random shapes on his stomach carefully. Even after crying what looked like to be hours she was beautiful. She was in a simple black dress, her hair pinned back as her eyes glinted an even bluer color than usual.

He was in so much pain, he wanted a hit, he wanted to run… but seeing her…. dear Lord what had this woman done to him?

His hand found her other one, grabbing it gently with only a slight movement, but it was enough to bring her out of her thoughts and look at him from where she lay.

"Hey," she said softly, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, why do you keep asking?" he asked simply.

…_God it hurt so much to talk…._

_GET A HIT! YOU NEED IT TO FUNCTION!_

"Because I love you and I hate seeing you suffer like this so will you please stop lying to me?" Kylie told him as she rubbed circles.

Sherlock was silent. He wasn't weak, he want vulnerable…

"I know you are in pain from the withdrawal…"

"I'm not in withdrawal," he snapped not really knowing why he did.

Kylie just looked up at him, stopping her circles, and glaring.

Sherlock just shook as his tremors increased.

"From the withdrawal," Kylie continued, "And the surgery. I just hate not being able to help you. To take away the pain."

"I'm not in pain," he said through gritted teeth.

Kylie sat up and looked him in the eye.

"You know that you are arguing something that is extremely obvious no matter how well you try to cover it up," Kylie told him, "Sherlock we all know that you are in the worst pain of your life. I mean you had a MAJOR surgery and they can't even give you…."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes, trying to calm her anger.

"Look, you are in a painful place right now. You aren't weak, you're addicted and in a lot of pain, more pain than most people could handle. You are allowed to be vulnerable, you are allowed to give into the pain sometimes. I want to help you, John wants to help you. We wont judge you… you know that."

Kylie just looked at him and Sherlock stared back as he took his shaky breaths and shook as the tremors worsened.

They just were locked in a staring contest. Blue on blue, challenging each other to give in. Kylie wanted to make a point and he wanted nothing to do with it. He was stronger than this.

… _Kylie's safe…. You know that already._

_Stay strong, you need a hit. _

_No, you don't Kylie will help you with that… let her. you've let her in, let her help you._

_You don't need anyone. You have your mind, your drugs…_

_Kylie makes you feel better than any drug ever had…_

"It hurts," he said quietly before he even realized that it had come out of his mouth.

Kylie bit her lip, trying to hold back the emotion that she felt when he opened up to her like that. He would never admit how he felt, let alone that he was in a moment of weakness.

"I know," she told him as she ran a hand through his sweaty hair before lying back down next to him and rubbing circles on his stomach once more.

Why did that make her sad? Why in the hell had he said that in the first place? He NEVER admitted weakness.

_You admitted love…._

He shut his eyes and tried to will his mind to shut up. He already hated himself for becoming reliant on this beautiful woman next to him. He didn't do "love" it wasn't in his DNA, yet this woman…. This woman brought out another side of him. One that enjoyed her touch, enjoyed kissing her, enjoyed holding her, made all of his worries and rested his mind when she laid on his chest, made his heart flutter and electricity rage through him when she kissed him.

He lost control of himself around her, and he didn't know why.

"You were drinking," he told her quietly. He needed to deduce something… he was going to go crazy if he thought about this for longer….

"Yeah," she admitted softly, "We were drinking in remembrance of Charlie."

She paused for a moment, a smile playing on her face, "You missed a bunch of drunk women fighting over him at the funeral that resulted in them going at each other and ripping hair out before they tumbled into the grave with Chief Superintendent Holden. "

A small smile overtook Sherlock's face at the thought of it.

"Damn bastard has women fighting over him even after he died," Kylie muttered as she laid a kiss on Sherlock's neck as she tried to cuddle closer to him without hurting him.

Sherlock winced as a slight chuckle escaped him, sending pain through his sternum.

It didn't go unnoticed by Kylie as she rubbed circles on his stomach once more trying to calm him slightly and dull the pain as best she could.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "try to sleep. You're exhausted."

"Sleep is boring," he managed to get out.

"you're going to be bored for a while," Kylie said sadly as his eyes closed once more.

**Review? It really helps me out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A HUGE thanks to all of my amazing readers and reviewers!**

**Alithe Cambree: Your wish is my command my dear!**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: thanks! I'm glad you liked Charlie. I had a ton of fun writing him.**

**DarkJenny20: thanks so much! That really means a lot to me! Sorry I made you cry! And maybe, I haven't decided yet.**

**Sherlockian2205:thanks! That's the plan actually! I actually realized about molly the other day. I have totally neglected her. She's not dead btw!**

**Gwilwillith: thanks my dear!  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: its all good! Thanks so much! And hopefully!**

**Alovelycupofcoffee:thanks so much! I really appreciate that!  
**

**Bored411: thanks so much!  
**

**Littlemissblasian: Thanks so much, that really means a lot!**

**Alright! Heres the next chapter guys!**

"Sherlock! Be careful! Jesus!" Kylie said as she quickly shoved bills at the driver and got out of the cab to help him.

"I've got him," John said as he tried to steady his friend.

It had been about two weeks since Charlie's funeral and after many MANY complaints from Sherlock whose withdrawal symptoms were finally fading. His cravings were still in full swing, but being essentially watched 24 hours and unable to move around due to pain helped him fight that.

It was only after about the fifth time that he told a nurse that her boyfriend was cheating on her with the OB/GYN specialist and a large argument arose forcing the doctor to discharge him out of frustration with the chaos that Sherlock had stirred up in his department.

"I'm fine," Sherlock gritted as his sternum shifted uncomfortably as he willed his legs to work. He was weak from lack of food, sleep, and being cooped up for two weeks with an addiction, "I'm always fine, I am FINE JOHN."

"Yeah you're just great," John told him as he rolled his eyes at his friend's stubbornness.

"I'm serious you are going to tear your stiches," Kylie said with worry as she went to his other side, "We should have brought the wheel chair."

"I can walk," Sherlock griped as he pushed both John and Kylie off of him and tried to walk by himself to the door of Baker Street, only to have dizziness over take him and cause one of his knees to give out immediately.

Kylie caught him just in time to have John help her pull him up. John went to put a now angrily muttering Sherlock's arm over his shoulder when he caught Kylie's eye. Seeing the expression on her face, he realized that what she was telling him through non-verbal means was exactly right.

Sherlock was frustrated, stubborn, and embarrassed about his disability and addiction. He could only deal with so much help at once. Sure, John was stronger than her, but Sherlock had opened himself up to Kylie more so emotionally than he had with John. He and John were like brothers, but when it came to feeling, emotions, and love, Kylie was the only one who could pry anything out of him unless it was really major.

John just took the keys from Kylie and opened the door as she had Sherlock's arm slung over her shoulder in a sort of weird looking hug as she helped him into the flat.

She paused at the bottom of the stairs causing John and Sherlock to look at her. She gently put a hand on Sherlock's chest that was still wrapped with bandages, but not as much gauze, "You go ahead, we'll be up in a moment," she told John with a smile.

John's eyes flickered to Sherlock before nodding and heading into 221B.

"why are we down here?" Sherlock asked before trying to remove his arm, wincing as his ribs shifted before Kylie gently grabbed his hand and brought his arm back down onto her shoulder.

"Just take a break, you need to slow your heart rate," Kylie told him quietly.

Sherlock looked at her strangely before she smiled and placed her fingers on the inside of the wrist she was holding, "I took your pulse."

Sherlock shut his eyes and one side of his lip twitched into a smile, "clever girl."

"You date me for a reason," Kylie said smugly.

Kylie put her arm around him once more as she began to drag him towards the stairs. Slowly, but surely, they took the stairs one at a time, Sherlock trying his damndest to keep a stony expression as each step caused him severe pain. He had one arm around Kylie while the other used the bannister as a crutch.

Kylie ensured that the pace was slow. She knew that he would want to take the stairs at his normal speed probably tearing things and causing pain when he did. His pride, and stubbornness would get in the way. He had barely admitted that open-heart surgery hurt, let alone take stairs at a slow enough pace.

Finally they reached the top of the stairs when Kylie stepped in front of him before he could reach the door. She could hear him breathing heavily from the exertion. He was trying hard not to pant, but his heart was working double time with the climbing of the stairs. He was in good shape, there was no doubting that, but with his heart in the state that it was, even taking two steps in a minute was difficult.

Kylie looked at him as he tried his best to straighten his face into its stony expression.

"Stop trying to fool me," Kylie told him quietly as she gently put a hand over Sherlock's heart and tried to feel his heart beat, "I know that that wasn't fun."

He just stared at her as she counted the beats in her head, calculating his heart rate. At least it was still regular.

"You want to take a break?" Kylie asked softly.

Sherlock looked at her as if she had lost her mind, "No…"

"Okay," Kylie said smiling at him, "just know you can."

"Why would I?" he asked as Kylie put her arm around him once more.

Kylie sighed and helped him into the flat, "Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically, "No reason."

They stopped when they were about five feet in the door of 221B. John was standing there next to an older woman. She was short and stout as she wore nurse's scrubs and a fake smile. She looked almost like a toad with curly gray hair piled atop of its head.

"Hello dears," She said in a disbelievingly high voice, "I'm nurse Chapman. You must be Sherlock."

Kylie stood there horrified, well, not quite as horrified as Sherlock, while John was standing behind her fighting a smirk off his face.

She was talking to them as if they were children…. Very unintelligent children….

"I'm here to help you," she said smiling, "now lets get you out of those clothes and into bed."

John literally snorted as Sherlock just stood there, staring at this woman blankly.

"I need to get a monitor on you," She smiled as she walked over to him, "We are going to be spending a lot of time together.

Sherlock just looked at the frog-like woman smiling at him before slowly turning to Kylie and looking at her. Kylie fought hard not to smile at the look on his face. She was reminded of a child when someone was dragging them away from their mother.

That enjoyment left however when she felt Sherlock's grip tighten on her and trembling begin to course through his body.

Her hands went to his wrist as she steadied him. His heart rate was slightly elevated but fine…. Why was he shaking? The doctor had promised that the withdrawal symptoms would fade quickly and remain gone. He hadn't had any in few days.

"Withdrawal," Nurse Chapman stated as she put her hands on her hips, "I hear you like to shoot up heroin in your spare time."

Kylie just gaped at her, who in the hell did she think she was? Before she knew it, nurse Chapman had Sherlock and was pulling him away from Kylie, leading him towards their bedroom.

"you naughty boy with your drugs," She said as they went down the short hall to their room.

Kylie was in shock, she wanted to kill that extremely unprofessional nurse for saying that and touching him, but she couldn't move out of shock and anger.

"Did she just?" Kylie asked John quietly.

"Call him a naughty boy?" John finished gaping as well, "I didn't think that Mycroft would send Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter to help you out."

Kylie couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"Off with your clothes Mr. Holmes," The heard Nurse Chapman say from the room.

"Oh yeah," Kylie said as she pulled out her phone, "this bitch has to go."

John smirked before jogging into the bedroom to help Sherlock while Kylie made a very angry call to Mycroft.

**&*^(*# )**

Kylie sat next to Sherlock on their bed as his heart monitor beeped at a constant rate. Nurse Chapman worked writing down everything under John and Kylie's watchful eye. Sherlock was just eyeing her skeptically as if he was slightly frightened of what she might do to him.

"well it looks like we are all in order," Nurse Chapman said before sitting in a chair next to John.

Kylie looked at John, isn't this the part where she leaves for the day?

"Its about five," Kylie said hinting, wishing that Mycroft would have picked up his damn phone at least one of the four times that she had called, "You don't have to stay…"

"Of course I do dear," Nurse Chapman told her.

"No," Sherlock said, "leave."

"Look, John is a doctor, we have it all under control," Kylie told her.

"I have to monitor him for 20 more minutes, plus I need to make sure the therapist gets here…"

"Therapist?" Kylie asked, "I thought we were going back to the hospital for Cardiac Rehab."

Nurse Chapman smiled as they heard a knock and the door open, "Oh no, this is for his drug abuse, naughty, naughty."

Kylie's face darkened, "Look that is extremely…." She began but then stopped immediately as she recognized the person in the doorway.

"WITHAM?" Kylie gaped.

"Hello," Witham said eagerly, practically bouncing up and down with excitement, "just let myself in, hope you don't mind. I figured you wouldn't since we're friends and all…"

"We're not friends," Kylie snapped, "You are here to do Sherlock's therapy?"

"Yes, I am," Witham said eagerly, "I have actually never done drug abuse before…."

"No," Sherlock said sternly.

"You, are going to do Sherlock's therapy?" Kylie asked again, making sure she heard him correctly, "You think he is actually going to comply with therapy?"

"Yes of course, its only to help," Witham said smiling.

John, Sherlock, and Kylie just all stared at him for a moment and then John and Kylie burst out laughing while Sherlock just sat there staring.

"Yeah, that's a good one," Kylie said, "Now where is the real therapist?"

Witham sat there, slightly dejected, "I am the one doing this, and I assure you that I am an exceptionally good therapist. You would know Doctor Gibbs."

….That shut Kylie up….

"I was assured that I was the only Therapist in the UK who would be able to tolerate Mr. Holmes," Witham stated.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that," John said as Sherlock shot him a glare.

"SO," Witham said in a much more cheery voice, "I have heard about your … condition. Lets start our drive down the road to healing and freedom from your addiction."

**Review? Pretty please? I love your thoughts! Both good and bad!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I haven't been able to update as much lately! You guys have been seriously amazing! I know that this story has been slow, but I had to tie up some lose ends and introduce some people (and at least one more to come) to ensure that this was all going to run smoothly. We'll start having a tad bit of plot and complication soon!**

**A MASSIVE thanks to all of my amazing reviewers!**

**Elleari: … you maybe onto something my dear….**

**StaacieLou: that is quite alright! I completely understand! Thanks so much for coming back! And I'm glad you enjoyed the rest of the last and beginning of this!**

**Kie1993: glad you love it! :D**

**Gwilwillith:Thanks! And they so can!**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: aw, thanks so much! That really means a lot!**

**Newtofanfic: Thanks so much! And haha the toad, that's what I was going to portray! Glad you like Witham, he's quite fun to write actually!**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Thanks so much! Seriously, that's a huge compliment, thanks so much!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: :D**

**Yuritanima: thanks! Haahahah you may not being saying that by the end of this one!**

**Bored411: How could I not? Hes way too much fun!**

**Sherlockian2205: thanks my dear!**

**Sorry this one is so short! **

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Silence.

The heart monitor beeped rhythmically as Sherlock and Witham were locked in a staring competition. Kylie looked at John before rolling her eyes and sighing loudly.

"If you are trying to intimidate me Mr. Holmes, I assure you that it is working," Witham finally said, breaking eye contact and looking at his notes, "I also can assure you that you need help with your addiction and in order to do that, I need a baseline. So, I will ask you again, how severe have your cravings been?"

Sherlock just kept staring in silence.

The heart monitors began to beep at a faster, but constant pace. Kylie flashed another look at John; this was getting nowhere and becoming more and more risky. They thought it may help if they sent Nurse Chapman home, with the help of Witham, but now instead of stubborn and wary, Sherlock was becoming more and more irritated with Witham, his nosiness, and his rambling.

"Does this have to do with your abusive father?" Witham asked.

Kylie gaped at him as John put his head in his hands.

… Yeah, that question was going to go over real well…

The heart monitors quickened once more as Sherlock glowered at him.

"Or does this mainly stem from sexual frustration you feel with Miss Gibbs here. I imagine your sex life has hit some curves since her rapes," Witham continued as if they were talking about the weather while looking at him curiously.

"Okay," Kylie said snapping, "Witham can I talk to you," She asked as she got up from Sherlock's side and grabbing Witham by the arm and dragging him by the arm outside.

"But we're not…" Witham was saying as he struggled to catch his notes.

"NOW!" Kylie growled and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out.

Witham yelped in pain as they walked into the living room. Kylie dropped her grip from his ear and rounded on him immediately.

"What the fuck Witham?" Kylie growled at him, "He has a HEART condition and you are trying to piss him off?"

Witham's eyes just widened at her, "I was just asking…"

"OH," Kylie said sarcastically, "you were just casually prying about his father? Are you trying to help him? Are you just trying to detail your paper on us even further? Or are you just a fan of his father's work?"

"His father's work?" Witham asked looking at her puzzled.

Kylie froze, shit… Witham didn't know.

"Uh, I mean," Kylie began to try to cover until Witham's face went into total realization.

"He's related to Dr. Edmund Holmes?" Witham gaped at her in a shouting whisper, "THE DR. EDMUND HOLMES?"

"Look…." Kylie said shutting her eyes in frustration. Sherlock would kill her if he knew that Witham knew that his father was one of the most well respected psychologists of the century, "Look okay, yes that is his father. He may have been a great psychologist, but he was a right bastard. I mean really Witham his home life was terrible. You should meet his mother…."

Witham just looked at her as he was trembling with excitement. She wasn't getting her point through.

"Witham, he is not in the greatest place right now, and pushing him to the brink with psycho-babble is not going to help. He already hates psychology because of his father, that's why he's not going to cooperate. He's like a stubborn child. I will try to talk to him later, but please PLEASE do not mention his father, or try to annoy him to death. You know how he can be."

"But I have…"

"NO," Kylie said holding up a hand, "You need to go gently. He doesn't do feelings. He doesn't do this. So just… keep it simple to more, sciencey questions and less touchy feely."

Witham opened his mouth to argue.

"If I hear one word about his dad or how that makes him feel, I will kick you so hard in the scrotum that you wont even know if you have a Y chromosome."

Witham shut his mouth immediately out of pure fear of the fiery redhead in front of him.

"Am I clear?" Kylie growled at him, "Don't hurt him even more Witham."

Witham swallowed and nodded before Kylie turned and walked back into the bedroom.

Witham waited a moment to calm himself before walking back into the room and seeing Kylie take her spot next to Sherlock on the bed once more.

He was lost for words as he gazed upon his newest patient. The son of his hero. The genius who he based his doctorial thesis on….

"Witham?" Kylie said snapping him out of his gaze.

"Oh, right," Witham said as he sat back down in his chair and pulling out his notes, "So what made you start taking to begin with? I mean did you feel….."

Kylie glared daggers as Sherlock just looked at him with a stony expression.

Witham shrunk back as he cleared his throat, "Uh, right…." He racked his mind for something to ask that didn't have to do with feelings or his father when his mind caught onto something that Kylie had said.

Witham dug in his bag, "Lets try something new," he told him as he pulled two cloth objects out of his bag, placing one on each hand.

"These are my friends Halpert and Jude," he said in a strange high pitch voice as he help up two crazed looking puppets, "We like to tell how things make us feel." The one named Halpert "Said" as Witham changed his voice, "Why don't you join us in a game of feels!"

Sherlock, Kylie, and John just looked at Witham with a mixture of confusion and bewilderment.

"I'll go first," Witham said in his 'Jude' voice, "I feel sad sometimes when I get in trouble with my parents. Do you feel that way?"

Witham looked at Sherlock as if he actually expected him to respond.

They all just stared at him.

"Out," Kylie said sternly pointing towards the door.

"But feelings time isn't over…" 'Halpert' said before Kylie snatched the puppet off his hand and dragged him out of the room.

John bit back a smirk as he watched Kylie drag him out of the room before pooping her head back in and throwing his bag out of the room as well.

"Hey that's…" John heard Witham argue.

"OUT!" Kylie yelled at him before he heard feet scrambling and then the door slam shut.

Kylie sighed and walked back in the room, running her hand through her hair.

"So, tea anyone?"

**Chapman will be back, don't worry…**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and a huge thanks to those of you who have reviewed as well. It helps me out A TON!  
**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: Thanks! And as for a side story, I don't think I can. I already have two that I never update, but I will promise that there will be flashbacks down the road to his childhood, that will give you a glimpse! Sorry , I just don't think that I could keep up with it!**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: well, I'm glad you thought it was funny hahahahaha. Sorry you fell out of your chair though.**

**Clarissa Jackson: thanks!**

**Briongloid fiodoir: Hahahah yeah, Witham is, just wait… I have a plan and it will just get worse.**

**Staaacielou: thanks so much! And that's not surprising. I based Witham off of him, so… yeah….**

**Sherlockian2205: hahah just wait…**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: ahahaha glad you thought so!**

**Gwilwillith: That he is, and he will!**

**Kie1993: hahah thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Bored411: glad you thought it was funny! And yeah, that will be interesting when he tries to come back!**

**So here's a longer, much fluffier chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"You have to be kidding me?" Mary gaped at Kylie as they stood in the kitchen of 221B, "He tried to use PUPPETS?"

"To describe Sherlock's 'feels'," Kylie told her as she shook her head, "I want to ring his freaking neck. Him and that nurse Mycroft sent us."

"Did the Professor Umbridge really say those things?" Mary asked as Kylie gave her a look, "John texted me parts of it," She supplied with a smile, "but 'Naughty'? Really?"

"Oh yeah," Kylie told her as she turned off the stove and ladled some soup into a bowl, "If that wasn't sexual harassment, I don't know what was. Mycroft needs to call me back before I strangle him."

Mary caught Kylie's arm gently before she could walk out of the room with the bowl of soup. Kylie spun round to look at her friend curiously.

"You doing okay?" Mary asked her quietly, "Being a caretaker is a lot of work. We just want to make sure that you are holding up with everything that has happened."

"I'm fine Mary," Kylie told her, "You and John being here while Lestrade escorted Charlie's body to the states has helped me out so much already. I have been meaning to thank you…"

"Its not a problem," Mary said holding up a hand, "he's John's best friend and the man you love, how could we not?"

Kylie smiled at her softly.

"Greg should be back soon right?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, the funeral was last week, but he took a week and apparently bonded pretty well with Tony and my Dad so he took a week off. He needed it," Kylie told her.

"We all do at this point," Mary sighed.

Kylie smiled at her stressed friend, "Three months until the wedding…."

Mary groaned, "Don't remind me…. I have so much to do, not to mention my sister is being a complete nightmare and this bloody florist cannot get anything right…"

"Look, you have the fitting tomorrow right?" Kylie asked.

"You need to get a fitting as well. They need to make the final changes," Mary told her.

"Alright, well why don't I go with you and help with wedding stuff if John can stay here with Sherlock," Kylie supplied, "I know you need the help and I've been slacking on my maid of honor duties."

Mary looked at her, gratefulness in her eyes, "Are you sure? I mean are you ready to leave Sherlock alone here? You barely left his side since parliament exploded."

"If he's with John, it will be fine," Kylie told her, "John's really the only person I trust with him. No offense, but I think that you would probably kill him if I left the two of you alone for more than ten minutes."

Mary looked at her for a moment, "Yeah, you're right."

Kylie laughed and walked with Mary towards the bedroom.

"You just need to be sure to take care of yourself as well," Mary told her quietly, "have you eaten at all today?"

Kylie just flashed her a look, "I'm fine Mary," she told her before walking into the room.

That was a lie. Kylie was still worried every single time she looked at her boyfriend. She felt nauseous every time she tried to eat so she had just stopped. She knew that in the two weeks, the only times that she had eaten is when John or Mary had forced her to. They, thankfully, had avoided telling her this around Sherlock as to not stress him out as well.

She knew she needed to eat, she knew she needed to sleep, but she couldn't do that until she was sure Sherlock was doing well.

She smiled at him softly as he and John stopped the conversation they were having and sat next to him on the bed.

"I need you to eat this," She told him quietly as she laid down a towel in his lap and held out the bowl for him to take.

Sherlock just looked at her, "I'm not hungry."

"You don't have an appetite because of the pain," Kylie told him patiently, "But I need you to eat this because you need the calories for your body to repair itself and you need the nutrients."

Sherlock just stared at her for another moment.

Damn this woman for having scientific facts for every thing.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

Kylie smiled at him; she hadn't expected this to be that simple.

"Chicken soup. Mrs. Hudson made it."

Sherlock slowly took the bowl with slightly shaky hands as Kylie helped to steady it.

"We'll just be…." John said as he got up and pulled Mary out the door with him and into the living room.

Sherlock watched them leave the room before trying to slowly lift the spoon out of the bowl and bring it to his mouth. He was moving so slowly, the pain from moving evident on his face. He was still pale and weak. Kylie could tell he was exhausted; she needed to get as much food as she could in him before trying to get him to sleep.

He was shaking as he brought it to his mouth, a little slopping out, but Kylie just pretended not to see. They both knew that she had, but Kylie knew Sherlock's pride would get in the way if she tried to help him.

Kylie just smiled at him and opened up her laptop, checking the news, as she hadn't been able to watch in a few days.

Britain was a mess. The elections were in less than a week and a new parliament had been set up at the old parliament building. NATO was meeting on a daily basis and the British government kept trying to quell the rumors of a third world war. The tensions were high between each of the countries as Violet Hunter had sent messages and left a trail of evidence behind to stir the pot. What evidence she didn't know, but she had a feeling that that is why Mycroft hadn't appeared in a week, nor responded to any of her phone calls.

"NATO's apparently in uproar," Sherlock said quietly as he took a slightly steadier sip of his soup.

"Yeah," Kylie sighed, "Apparently that's what happens when you blow up a government building and kill 75% of world's power government."

Sherlock's lip twitched in a slight smile.

"That's probably why I can't get a hold of your bloody brother," Kylie muttered checking her phone once more.

"Bloody?" Sherlock asked her as he took his last spoonful of soup.

Kylie froze for a moment and laughed, "I guess you brits are rubbing off on me finally."

Sherlock shrugged slightly and looked at the bowl, "About time."

Kylie just looked at him until he looked up at her with a smile playing on his lips before she started to laugh.

He watched her laugh, that sparkle in her eye finally returning. He wanted drugs, he wanted a hit, he wanted this pain to go away, but somehow, when she was around, his mind was off the pain. All he wanted was to put a smile on her face….

… Seriously man, have you lost it?

Never in a million years would he have expected himself to say that. EVER…..

The drugs…. This had to be part of the drugs…..

GOD He wanted a hit!

"Do you want some more soup?" Kylie asked as she rubbed his arm.

Sherlock looked at her. Was she really worth giving up the drugs that he needed?

_You don't need drugs._

Yes, I do. I need it. They'll help me function.

_No, you don't. You'll harm your mind, harm her…._

Why would I care?

_Because you love her. You love the way that she makes you feel whole. You love the way that she makes yours stomach flutter. You love how comfortable she makes you feel. You love those little sighs, the way her hair feels, the touch of her body on yours.…._

"No," Sherlock answered quietly as Kylie smiled at him, took the bowl, and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He closed his eyes, her lips on his skin sent warmth throughout his body that was only comparable to the drugs he craved.

He heard her leave and his eyes found the removable floorboard. He knew he had a stash under there. He hadn't put it there as a "Stash" but that is what it had become. He knew that if he needed to go somewhere else, away, if his mind was racing out of control, he had a way to calm it. It was empowering to know that you had drugs within reach, but addiction was behind you, you didn't have to touch it. That was why he kept those things that Kylie found behind the periodic table. It was a reminder of whom he had been, where he had come from. He had deleted it from his mind palace and when he needed to remember, he pulled out the photos and looked at the drugs that were there for him before John, before Kylie…

The hit he craved was feet away. It would take away his pain, his feeling. He could be warm, numb…

"Sherlock, you okay?" Kylie asked as she walked back in and saw a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead as the trembling began once more.

…too late…

"How about a shower?" Kylie asked gently, "That sound good?"

He just closed his eyes and nodded, he needed to be alone, away from the temptation. He needed to get his mind straight.

"Okay," Kylie whispered gently as she began gently disconnecting the wires from the EKG and peeling off the electrodes. Her hand gently skimmed his skin as she had to gently pull up his tee shirt to find them all.

She stuck the last one onto the paper and smiled at him, "You ready?"

"I can do it," Sherlock snapped slightly. He could walk, this was absurd….

"I know you can," Kylie responded calmly as he slowly began to shift his legs out of bed, wincing as he did so, until his feet were set on the floor. Kylie stood up in front of him, ready to help him if he needed it.

Why was this so hard?

He put his hands on the bed beside him and tried his damnedest to stand up. He was too weak, his legs weren't strong enough as he pushed as hard as he could, finding that he was getting no where.

He felt Kylie's hands on his arms near his shoulders as she helped to pull him up, once he was halfway up, he found that she backed off and he was standing on his own.

Dizziness began overtaking him, his vision blurred.

"Whoa," Kylie said gently as he felt her arms go around him to help hold him upright, "just stood up too fast."

His vision began to return and the dizziness began to fade, "That was too fast?" He asked through gritted teeth. IT hurt. He was pissed off. Getting up should not be difficult. He was stronger than that.

"You're blood pressure is just a little low still from the surgery. It will get better as you heal," Kylie told him.

Sherlock just glared at the floor. He hated this. He hated every moment of this.

Kylie put her arm around him as they began slowly walking out of the room and towards the bathroom.

John and Mary looked at them curiously as they sat on the couch.

"Just going to take a shower," Kylie supplied for them as Sherlock glared at the ground a little more as they walked into the room shutting the door behind them.

Sherlock just looked at Kylie as she turned on the shower and let the water begin to run as she turned back to him and smiled before she began to help him with his shirt. He just looked at her oddly before allowing her to help him. He winced as his sternum and ribs shifted uncomfortably as Kylie let the shirt fall to the ground.

She glanced up at the pain on his face before beginning to carefully unwarp his bandages. Kylie was nervous for some reason; she hadn't seen the scar that the surgery had left yet. He had just had the staples removed but she had been kicked out of the room for that part. She wasn't really a person who was afraid of blood and healing tissue, but how it was going to mar his frame and cause him so much pain was terrifying for her.

The last of the bandages fell and she took it in. The large, red, and angry looking scar that ran from the top of his breastbone to the bottom of his sternum. Kylie could see where the stiches still lay and the staples used to. It looked so painful, so… she didn't know how to describe it. It just didn't look like it belonged on his perfect torso.

"Kylie," Sherlock said quietly, pulling her from her thoughts.

Kylie broke her stare with his chest and looked up at him, smiling softly, "Sorry, you just don't deserve any of this."

His eyes softened towards her as she wiped away a tear and began to busy herself trying to remove his pants. He let her as he just kept staring at her. Why did she care so much? No one else ever did, well, John did, but in a different way… the scar on his chest had physically upset her…

_She loves you you idiot! How many times does she have to tell you?_

Kylie began pulling off her own clothes as well, causing Sherlock to stare at her in confusion. She caught his eye and smiled at him before a blush came over her face, "Alright if I join you?"

Sherlock nodded slightly, why? He didn't know… He had wanted to be alone, but now, he didn't want her to leave.

She removed the rest of her clothes and felt the water before stepping in and holding her hand out for him. He took it slowly and used it to help him balance himself as he slowly stepped into the shower.

He let the warm water run down his back and head as a sense of relief hit him. This felt so good.

He opened his eyes and looked at Kylie, that feeling of relief leave him as he noticed something was different…. About her.

He looked down her naked body and saw that he could see each and every one of her ribs. She had lost weight…. Like ten pounds of weight…

He reached out and ran his hands down her body, making sure that what he was seeing was what had actually happened.

Kylie shut her eyes as her breath caught in her throat from his touch. It had felt like forever since he had touched her. She felt as if she were ready to explode from the mixture of emotions that she was feeling.

"You haven't been eating," he stated, kicking himself for not noticing it sooner.

"I'm fine," Kylie told him as he saw tears in her eye once more, "I'm fine, you just focus on getting better."

Kylie turned to grab the soap before Sherlock grabbed it from her slowly, and set it on the side of the bath before looking at her once more.

She just looked at him before his arms wove themselves around her and pulled her gently towards his body. Careful to avoid the healing flesh, Kylie allowed herself to be pulled into his body, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. He leant down and kissed her temple gently. Kylie couldn't help but hold him tighter in response. She felt him wince and she jumped back.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized profusely as she could see him grinding his teeth together out of pain.

"Fine," he replied, "You're fine."

She gently rubbed a hand up and down his chest, trying to comfort him. Once he was slightly more relaxed, Kylie brought the bar of soap back out and carefully began to wash him as he stood there, just watching her. She was so gentle. He really didn't understand how she could care this much about him. He was weak, he was an addict, he wasn't worth her time… why was she still here? He had led her down the road of so much pain… why would she stick around to feel more of it?

Next thing he knew, Kylie's lips gently pressed themselves against his. His eyes shut out of response to the soft, yet lingering kiss.

She pulled away gently and ran a hand through his wet curls, "I love you so much. Don't you ever doubt that."

**Hope it wasn't fluff overload! **

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys, seriously!  
**

**Kie1993: Thanks! I hope it was cute fluff and not the annoying kind!  
**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Glad to have made your night! :D Thanks so much!**

**Elleari: thanks so much! The arrhythmia will come into play shortly… along with other things, but he will be slightly healed by the wedding… he'll be there… don't worry…**

**Bored411: Thanks so much! And I have trouble with that sometimes too. I don't know if its fan fiction or if its my email… but good luck!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much! Sorry to make you teary!**

**Sherlockian2205: glad to hear you enjoyed it so much! And yeah, I hate when people do that. It will come into play a bit more in a couple of chapters!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read as well! Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Go to sleep," Kylie said as she quietly typed up her lecture on her laptop as she lay on the bed next to Sherlock. After the shower, Kylie had convinced Mary and John to go home and get some rest after getting Sherlock settled once more.

The EKG beeped rhythmically as he lay on the pillows staring at Kylie as she typed her lecture on the laptop.

Kylie stopped typing and sighed before she looked at him over her glasses, "Go to sleep," She told him as she gently smiled at him.

"You need to sleep too," he told her quietly.

"I will, after I finish my lecture for tomorrow," Kylie smiled at him before she turned back to what she was working on.

"What'd you eat today?" he asked her and she froze once more.

She just turned to look at him before she reached over and rubbed his arm, "I'm fine Sherlock. Don't worry about me."

His eyes lingered on hers for a moment before wandering down her body where the usually figure hugging camisole hung off her body loosely. He reached out a hand to her, resting it on her stomach and rubbing his thumb up and down to feel the way her ribs were beginning to jut out. She had always been thin, but had a layer of toned muscle and softness that added to her curves. Now, it was as if everything was jutting out, he could feel almost every bone.

Her hand covered his, interlinking their fingers, "I'm fine. Just a little stressed," Kylie told him gently.

She looked at him for a moment longer before turning her attention back to her laptop, her hand still intertwined with his. She was just tweaking her lecture when Sherlock's hand removed itself from hers and shut her laptop gently causing her to look at him curiously before he removed her glasses from her face, wincing as he did so.

"Sleep," He said simply as he handed her the glasses.

Kylie sighed and then smiled at him before setting her glasses in her case and the laptop on the floor. She then turned out the lights and cuddled into Sherlock's side. He moved slightly, causing Kylie to sit up immediately, worried that she was hurting him. He just shifted his arm outward.

"What are you…?" Kylie asked before Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just lay down will you?" he asked as the EKG sped up slightly.

"I don't want to hurt…"

"Lay down Kylie."

Kylie looked at him once more before laying down on his shoulder and laying her hand on his bare stomach as his arm wrapped itself around her body, holding her close.

Kylie tried not to sob as a wave of emotion hit her like a brick wall. She couldn't describe how good it felt for her to be wrapped in his arms once more. She scooted as close to him as she possibly could, breathing deeply as she tried to take in that he was still here. The images of him bleeding on the floor of the parliament building, rubble surrounding them as the metal stuck out of his chest. She thought that he was dead; it was truly a miracle that he was still alive. She was amazed that that haunted man, the one she saw while he had a needle in his arm, was the same man who was holding her so lovingly.

His hand trailed through her damp curls as he turned his head slightly, pressing his lips to her forehead, "Go to sleep."

Kylie laughed slightly through the tears and rubbed his stomach, "I'm the one whose supposed to be telling you that."

He smiled slightly as his lips were still pressed to her forehead.

"Will you be okay with just John here tomorrow?" Kylie asked after a moment, "I have to help Mary out with some stuff."

Sherlock froze, was he chasing her away? Was this too much for her? Not that he'd blame her….

"I'd rather stay here," she told him as her hand trailed up to the bottom of the bandages and then roamed back down towards his stomach, "but I have my fitting and Mary just needs the help of another woman… I just have to go. But John will be here all day with you."

"Don't you have class?" Sherlock asked a little more bitterly than he would have liked for it to come out.

"Yeah, I do," Kylie said in a small voice, obviously picking up on the bitterness, "But look, I wouldn't do this if it wasn't necessary. I'm sorry I'm not going to be around for most of the day. But I can't be in multiple places at once."

Sherlock just remained silent as he kept playing with her hair.

"I'll be back around dinner though, okay?" she asked.

No response.

"Look, I love you. You will always be my number one. I just sometimes have to help out other people and let others help as well. You and John haven't spent that much time together lately…."

"Yes we…"

"Not just you and him. You two are best friends and ever since I moved in, it became the three of us. Then Mary, and you two kind of grew apart slightly. I know you care about him and it will be good for you two to spend the day together tomorrow," Kylie finished as her hand drew circles on his torso.

His head turned after a moment and pressed his lips to her forehead once more. Kylie smiled and snuggled deeper into him. "I love you, now go to sleep."

He closed his eyes and held her tightly to him. He felt himself falling asleep quickly. It was as if his pain had lightened as soon as she was pressed into his side. He didn't know what she did to him or how it affected him so, but he just knew that he wanted her to stay around forever.

**&(**) # **

Kylie frowned as she knocked on John and Mary's flat door for the third time, still receiving no answer. John had told her that Mary hadn't been feeling too well lately due to all the stress, but it was almost eleven. She had to be awake by now.

The door finally opened as a pale looking Mary answered the door.

"Jesus," Kylie told her as she took in her friend's disheveled appearance, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Thanks, you're a good…." Mary trailed off as the paleness increased and she sprinted to the bathroom. Kylie could hear her throwing up as she let herself into the flat, shutting the door behind her. She frowned as she followed the noise. This couldn't be stress. Sure stress could make you throw up, but she would exhibit other signs as well. Nervousness, jumpiness…. And she would exhibit them all day, not just sometimes….

It didn't make sense.

"You okay?" Kylie asked as she handed her friend a glass of water that was sitting on the counter.

"Yeah, I think it's the flu or something," Mary told her, "this is like the third morning I've thrown up."

Kylie froze.

"Mary, you've just been sick in the morning?"

"Yeah, its like a really weird flu," Mary said shaking her head, "John just thinks that its stress…"

"Mary, when's your period? Are you late?" Kylie asked.

"It was supposed to start three days ago, but the stress…." Mary froze and looked up at Kylie with wide eyes, "But John and I haven't been… we've been abstaining…."

"Not about a month ago when I came back from dinner with Sherlock's terror of a Mom," Kylie told her, "and don't deny that the two of you didn't lay into each other because I saw you two after and John had his 'I-just-got-laid' smirk on."

Mary just gaped at her, horrified, "we didn't use protection, I was on my cycle at the right time where we wouldn't get pregnant…." Mary put her head in her hands, "Kylie I cant be pregnant. I'm getting married in three months!"

"Hey, you may not actually be pregnant," Kylie told her, "Let just go to the fitting, and then we can go to the morgue and run a blood panel. Okay?"

"You're right," Mary said trying to calm herself, "This could all just be stress."

"Get dressed," Kylie said giving her a small smile.

**&^ &#( )*)**

"Who pinned this dress on you before?" the seamstress asked her as she pinned the amethyst material against her, "It looks like a bloody potatoes sack on you."

"I uh, lost a bunch of weight that I will gain back, hopefully soon," Kylie told her nervously.

The entire shop went quiet as every bride glared at Kylie with anger while each seamstress stopped working.

"What do you mean hopefully will gain back quickly?" the woman working on her asked.

"I didn't want to lose the weight, it just happened," Kylie said even quieter.

"Bitch," One slightly pudgy bride scoffed at her as Mary walked in in her dress beside Kylie.

"You look gorgeous in that dress Kylie," Mary told her smiling as she surveyed her friend.

Kylie looked at herself in the mirror. She actually did love this dress. It was short, about knee length, and was a deep amethyst color. The single strap was braided as the dress hugged her body, creating a low scoop in the back. It truly was a gorgeous dress, but it was nothing compared to the gown that Mary was currently in.

Besides being stressed, Mary was radiant in her gown. The lace looked stunning on her as the dressed hugged her body in a flattering way. The low neckline and wide shoulders of the gown looked gorgeous on her petite frame.

"I can't say you look anything else than spectacular Mary," Kylie told her.

"I just can't believe that this is real Ky," Mary said in awe of herself, "I'm getting married…."

Kylie grinned, "Yeah, and I'm going to have to recessitate your husband when he sees you."

Mary grinned and then suddenly, tears came to her eyes and began flowing rapidly.

Apparently this kind of thing happened at lot, because the seamstress rolled her eyes and handed her a box of tissues and a chair before muttering under her breath and walking away.

"Mary?" Kylie asked timidly, slightly afraid of the response.

"Kylie what if I'm pregnant? I can't do this! My parents think I'm a virgin! I wont be able to fit in this dress…"

"Okay," Kylie said kneeling down next to her, "You may not be pregnant! Remember! And if you are, well handle it! Okay?"

Mary just nodded and stood back up as the seamstress bussled over once more.

***&^%$%%^&**

"Sherlock, for the last time," John said in exasperation, "The victim could not have done it in cluedo!"

"It's the only possible explanation," Sherlock told him simply.

"Its not in the rules!" John told him.

"Then the rules are wrong!" Sherlock told him.

They both just stopped and looked at each other.

"We've had this same argument before," John said, slightly horrified at himself.

Sherlock just sat there staring at the bed.

"God, its like we're a married couple Sherlock," John muttered as he put his elbows on the bed and ran a hand over his face.

"I doubt Mary would approve," Sherlock muttered, causing John to laugh at the absurdity of the thought.

"No, no," John said as he laughed, "I doubt Kylie would either."

Sherlock chuckled slightly, wincing at how his ribs and sternum moved sharply.

John just looked at his friend to make sure he was okay.

"You're going to make it through," John told him with a smile.

"Stop stating the obvious John," Sherlock told him.

"I'm serious," John told him, "If Kylie had never come to London to begin with I don't know if things would have panned out the same way."

"Well, if she had never come we would probably still have a parliament building," Sherlock quipped.

John laughed once more, "Trust you to date a woman who has chaos follow her wherever she goes."

"At least she's never boring."

"True, but sometimes mundane is good Sherlock."

"That's not what you thought when you moved in here," Sherlock told him as he began messing with a paperclip that he randomly found lying on the bedside table.

John smiled thinking back to when he first walked into 221B Baker Street. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would have ended up living the peculiar man who somehow knew all about his life from a single glance.

"Must have been hammered," John joked smiling.

Sherlock smiled, trying not to laugh as his ribs were already sending a shooting pain through his body.

The door opened and closed as heavy footsteps waltzed into the room.

"Well hello boys," Nurse Chapman said with a crazed smile, "Haven't we been naughty today?"

**^*(#& (* )**

"Mary," Kylie said slowly, trying not to wince at her friend's death grip on her hands, "look, whatever comes out of this, it's going to be okay. We'll get you through it, okay?"

"Kylie, I can't be pregnant," Mary muttered as tears rolled down her face, "I just cant…."

They sat in the deserted coroner's office on the computer waiting for it to analyze the blood that Kylie had just drawn from her arm.

"Look it will be fine," Kylie told her as the computer beeped.

Mary took a deep breath as they glanced at the screen.

**RESULTS COMPLETE**

"Ready?" Kylie asked as she held the mouse over the results.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mary told her quietly.

Kylie clicked and looked at all of her hormone levels going straight down the list to hCG, seeing if the computer had found any trace of it.

"I'm pregnant," Mary muttered in disbelief as she sat back, "Christ, how am I pregnant?"

"Congrats?" Kylie said with a questioning smile, receiving a glare from Mary before she broke down totally.

"I'm not going to fit in my dress, what are my parent's going to think? My sister is never going to let me live this down. I might as well sew a large red A on my dress…."

"Okay, lets not jump to conclusions here," Kylie said as she took Mary's hands and forced her to look at her, "look, you are about a month in, making you four months by the time of your wedding, making it the second trimester correct?"

Mary nodded.

"You probably wont show until a few weeks after the wedding and then you can just explain to your parents that the baby came early and you go pregnant on your wedding night because John is just 'that big of a stud'," Kylie told her.

Mary laughed lightly.

"And screw your sister, I'm so happy for you. John is going to be over the moon about this! Well, if he doesn't pass out first…."

"You can't tell John!" Mary said suddenly, causing Kylie to frown at her.

"What…?"

"You can't tell John," Mary told her, "I can't put this on him. He already feels terrible about lying to my parents about being an expert in Romanian art or whatever the hell you and Sherlock created. I can't make him lie about this too. It will literally make him so nervous that he wont even be able to look my father in the eye. Then Dad will get suspicious and say something judgmental, Then John will get upset and spurt off and then everyone will know…."

"Okay, slow down," Kylie sais holding up her hands, "You have to tell John! Its his child!"

"I know, I will tell him," Mary told her, "I just want to wait until after all of this with my parents."

"You need to tell him soon, he deserves to know," Kylie told her.

"I know, and I will, just don't say anything…" Mary pleaded with her.

"Okay," Kylie told her, "I wont, but don't expect Sherlock not to figure it out. He's bored, and locked up in the house with nothing to do."

"I'll just have to avoid him as well," Mary told her as they stood up.

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks SO Much to everyone who has reviewed! For real, I don't think you realize how much it helps me!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Aww, thanks so much! That really means a lot!**

**ThisEmoGirlNeedsLove: Thanks so much! I'm so glad that you enjoy them!**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: Hahaha, thanks! I have been waiting so SO Long to write this part. I'm glad someone else wanted a Watson baby!**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: Glad you liked it! And good luck with those essays my dear!**

**Kie1993: oh, just you wait… but thanks! I'm so glad that you are enjoying it!**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: A lot of people have been badgering me for Kylie to get preggers, but just wait, this story isn't over yet!**

**Skywrites: hahah I thought so too. I hate when its "your preggers and in a stressful situation but whatever!" so glad that someone else appreciated a more realistic spin (At least I believe it to be more realistic).**

**Sherlockian2205: Oh, this story isn't over yet…. It's called a "Study in three" for a reason… multiple in facts…**

**Bored411: hahahaah I know, I died when I first saw it! I love that scene! And thanks! Yeah, I have a plan for how poor John will find out…. I can't wait for that part: D**

**Thanks again to everyone who has been reading! Get ready for this one! It's short, but intense…**

"Why hello there boys," Nurse Chapman said as she walked into the room, smiling at them in an oddly creepy way, "The Mrs. is out I see."

"Mrs. Hudson is down stairs," Sherlock told her as he and John remained where they were, not really knowing how to get rid of the nurse.

"I don't think she's talking about Mrs. Hudson," John told him, as he never took his eyes off of Nurse Chapman as she set down her things.

"Of course not," Nurse Chapman said as she straightened her hideously tight blue blazer and turned back to them, "I mean your wife."

Sherlock looked at her completely puzzled. "I'm not married."

"Oh…" Nurse chapman told him, "You aren't married then…."

"Sherlock, I think now's one of those times when you actually want to be married," John told him quietly.

"You are a naughty boy. Living with a woman out of wedlock…" Nurse Chapman grinned at him like a toad before turning back and messing with the wires of his EKG.

"Uh, everything is stable, there's been no change or any reason you really need to be here…" John began before Nurse Chapman snapped her head towards him, glaring a dangerous glare.

John just shut his mouth and returned to putting the game of cluedo away.

"You certainly should be paying more attention to your daughter though," Sherlock told her non-chalantly.

Nurse Chapman froze, "Excuse me."

"Your daughter," Sherlock reiterated, "She's been borrowing your clothes."

Nurse Chapman just looked down puzzled at her clothes as John looked at Sherlock with wide-eyes as if to question what in the hell he was doing.

"Smudge on your perfectly ironed jacket. You don't leave the house without a hair out of place, though I do have to say that that jacket most likely fit you thirteen years ago," Sherlock told her as she looked at him offended, "But I have to say that you would have never allowed to leave the house without a freshly dry-cleaned jacket and blouse. You didn't realize that your daughter had been wearing it by the shade of the powder on the jacket. She probably used it to look older to get into clubs. Either that or its your husband."

Nurse Chapman was quiet for a moment before she looked at him, "I don't have a daughter."

"Ah, husband then," Sherlock said with a smile.

Nurse Chapman's "joy" (if you could call it that) left her eyes as she turned back and busied herself with the paperwork muttering under her breath while Sherlock grinned at John, who had now placed his head in his hands.

"Oh, I forgot," Nurse Chapman, said, "I may have to insert a catheter if you keep jostling those ribs of yours. Oh, and no pain medication…."

Sherlock's face fell as he looked at John for help as Nurse Chapman smiled.

John opened his mouth to respond when his phone rang, "and that'd be my queue to leave the room," John said as he got up.

Sherlock looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be right outside," John told him, "I just have to talk to Greg." John then turned to Nurse Chapman, "And don't… cath him while I'm out there will you?"

John picked up the phone and walked out into the living room.

Nurse Chapman turned to Sherlock with narrowed eyes as soon as John left the room.

"Listen you naughty boy, I have a job to do and a gift for you. I know that these cravings are driving you up the wall, but that's nothing that 'hair of the dog' cant solve," Nurse chapman said as she placed a syringe in his hand. Sherlock looked at it, puzzled, was that?

…. Heroin…. unmistakably so. He knew it better than anything. He hadn't slept in two days because of his deep craving and inner battle over the drug. And here it was in his hand. He hadn't had a single opportunity to get at the ones under the floorboard, but he had to prepare it. He wasn't alone for more than a minute. Kylie and John were careful not to leave him alone.

"My boss needs you competent for what's planned," Nurse Chapman said in a quiet voice, "and we cant have you being distracted by cravings. Cahill was right, you work better under pressure and high."

Sherlock's eyes traveled back up to her.

… _now's your shot. Shoot up, get rid of the pain…. Get rid of your worries. Just be numb…._

"Who do you work for?" Sherlock asked her.

_TAKE THE HIT! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! GET THE RELEIF YOU NEED!_

Nurse Chapman smiled at him as John walked back into the room, causing Sherlock to pocket the syringe quickly.

…_.so close…. You need that hit…._

_NO I DON'T!_

_Don't lie to yourself, you do. _

Maybe he did need the hit. The pain was getting better, but he couldn't function. When he was on the drugs he could function…. Couldn't he? He couldn't remember, it was all a blur.

…._it helped… it always helped…._

"Sherlock?" John's voice said, snapping him out of it, "Are you even listening to me?"

Sherlock looked at his friend's face that had concern written all over it, "You alright?" he asked.

"Fine," Sherlock answered shortly.

"Your heart is racing…" John said.

"OUT!" Nurse chapman ordered, "He needs to calm down."

"But…." John said as he tried to look at the monitor.

"OUT!"

Nurse chapman winked at him before dragging John out and shutting the door behind her.

Sherlock struggled to breath as he felt his heart rate climbing. He could feel his heart starting to beat irregularly. He needed to slow it….

…_The hit, the hit slows your heart…. Calms you… heroin could save your life…._

No, he had to do this without it.

He closed his eyes and took a few breaths as he felt himself hyperventilating as pain from the ragged breathing overtook him. He was struggling. He could hear John telling the nurse that he needed help.

…_I need more help than you know John…_

A tourniquet caught his eye, which the nurse had "left" on the bedside table.

_This is your chance, make the pain go away, take it. Heroin will save your life right now. It's the only thing that will always be there for you._

His hand reached the tourniquet as he tied it around his arms, his shaky hands fumbled with it slightly as he knotted it tightly. He couldn't breath as he pulled the syringe out of his pocket and removed the cap, looking at his arm.

He paused. Was he doing this? Did he want to go down this path?

…_Its that or the arrhythmia will take you right now…._

He was blacking out, the lack of blood flow and output to his brain was causing the edges of his vision to black.

_DO IT!_

The needle plunged into his vein as the drugs flooded his system.

Relief… that's all that was there, relief and numbness.

He groaned at the pleasure rolling through his veins. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel. After two weeks in constant pain, this was wondrous. The ceiling blurred as he lay on the bed, his heart rate slowing to dangerously low levels.

The door banged open. He couldn't move. It was as if he were frozen and underwater; his senses were dulled.

"Jesus," a female voice breathed, "Sherlock, no…."

An auburn haired woman put her face in his vision. Was she slapping him lightly? He couldn't tell, he didn't care. He couldn't feel.

"Sherlock please!" She pleaded with him.

Why couldn't he feel, and yet he felt… guilt? What was this? Who was this over him… she seemed so…. Familiar….

"Sherlock?" the voice said again as he felt himself drifting off.

"Call an ambulance," the woman pleaded, "Just do it John his heart rate is at like 20."

"Stay with me. I love you, you cant leave me," the voice said before everything went black. And all there was, darkness, and no feeling….. peace….

…**yeah…..**

**Review? Pretty please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I had a lot of emotional feedback about last chapter and I apparently stabbed a lot of people in the heart and then threw their souls on the ground. So, I apologize, but that feedback made me so SO happy about how emotionally invested my readers are. It's amazing. I seriously love you guys!  
**

**Elleari: I am so sorry…But realistically, he had to relapse. Heroin is crazy hard to kick (I sound like a drug addict but I've never taken anything.. I've never even smoked at cigarette…) so he had to. **

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: You can log in now! And yeah, I know…**

**Gwilwillith: thanks so much!**

**Bored411: please don't die! And sorry…. I like cliff hangers… too much…**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: thanks!  
**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: I didn't mean too! Sorry!**

**A lovelycupofcoffee: I'm so sorry! Though, that is quite a compliment to have stemmed that reaction!**

**Aesthesiogenic: I'm sorry! Oh, and I have never dropped a review, unfortunately but I read your story and think it is wonderful! I really should have told you that way before now. I really only read like two other stories on this site, but yours is one of the few I read! So sorry I have never reviewed!**

**Soubi12: Sorry my dear! I didn't mean to, I promise!**

**Sherlockian2205: thanks so much! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it so!**

**Anyhow, the first part of this chapter is a little weird. Just remember that he took heroin…**

Beep…Beep…Beep…

A rhythmic beeping could be heard in the distance.

Distant and fuzzy voices could be heard, but not made out.

Beep…Beep…Beep

It was coming clearer, so were the voices.

"He's an addict Kylie, you have to know that."

"I know John, I just thought…" the woman sighed, "I just thought… how did he get the drugs anyway? You said Mary and I came in only a few moments after Nurse Chapman kicked you out."

"I don't know," the man said, "we have to comb through the flat again, we must have missed something."

"You think?" the woman snapped.

There was silence before another sigh.

"I'm sorry John…"

"You're under a lot right now, I get it."

"Its no excuse to snap." The woman trailed off for a moment, "I just can't believe he took it. He's been sober for almost two and half weeks…"

"Heroin is one of the hardest to kick."

"Yeah, but I mean… he was going through an arrhythmia.. What'd he do, purposely speed up his heart rate so that the nurse would kick you out and he could shoot up?"

"It was the first moment he'd been alone."

"He hasn't tried to kick me out at all… why now?"

The man sighed, "Who knows. He's Sherlock. He has a reason for everything."

Footsteps walked towards the door as it opened and shut. He heard the woman sigh once more and lift his arm. He was still numb, he couldn't feel anything, but the pressure on his hand told him that she must be holding it tightly.

He couldn't feel anything but…. He felt… emotion…guilt? Why? Why was he feeling guilty of all things? He was in bliss. He couldn't feel.

That however was fading quickly. He felt himself coming out of the haze; coming out of the bliss.

"Sherlock?" the woman said.

Her voice… it was so familiar….

"Sherlock?" she whispered.

A drop of water hit his hand as his sense of smell came back. He smelled lavender and vanilla. Who was it? He couldn't think.

Then it hit him. Kylie…

Pain overtook his body once more as every muscle in his body began to cramp. Not this…. All over again….

"Shhh," she whispered, sadness and tears evident in her voice as she softly ran a hand through his hair.

He slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing at the pain of the light, but it was no where in comparison to the pain in the rest of his body. The hand stroked through his sweat soaked hair once more before a cool cloth pressed itself against his forehead once more.

He blinked a few times to focus his vision, and what he saw, made his heart break in half.

Kylie had left their flat that day with makeup and her hair done up for how she usually presented herself for class, putting on a little more makeup than usual to hide the bags under her eyes.

Now, however, all of the makeup had been apparently cried off. Her mascara was smudged as tears streamed down her face. She looked so small, in the clothes that she wore as they hung off of her loosely. She looked terrible, as if she'd been through hell, and it was all because of him.

"Its okay, just try to relax," Kylie told him quietly as she tried to soothe him.

Why was she doing this? He didn't deserve this. He had hurt her. His idiotic brain… why had he taken the hit? Why?

_Because you need it, just like you do now. Go get a hit. Make the pain go away._

….make the guilt go away….

It was weird, sure the pain was severe, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the guilt he felt when he looked at Kylie.

She was so good, so pure, she'd been through so much, and now, here he was leading her down the road of pain once more. He couldn't even look her in the eye. He felt his heart being ripped piece by piece whenever he did.

She stopped wiping his forehead and looked at him. Sherlock just stared at the bed as he shook, the tremors returning.

The silence was heavy. So much was left unsaid and they both knew it. Neither knew what to say, neither could say anything.

They just sat there together.

"You almost died," Kylie told him in a small voice, "I almost lost you again."

Sherlock shut his eyes for a moment and withheld a groan of pain as each and every muscle in his body felt as if it were going to burst into two.

"I don't understand what you are going through, and I guess I just don't understand why….." Kylie stopped herself and trailed off, "This is going to kill you Sherlock if you don't stop."

He gritted his teeth together. Why were her words hurting more than his body? This pain was unbearable, yet the fact that she was… upset? Disappointed with him? It hurt so much more.

He didn't care what others thought. He never had. Why was he starting to?

_You care what John thinks. You care what Kylie thinks. They're not everybody…_

"Where did you get the drugs Sherlock?" Kylie asked as straight forward as she could.

He was silent he was just staring at the bed. Why on earth had he taken that hit? WHY? It was so stupid. He had let the drugs beat him. He had given in. He was weak… he deserved this pain.

"Where'd you get them?" Kylie asked again, "We didn't leave you alone for more than a minute. Where did you get the morphine?"

Sherlock looked up at her, it was heroin he had taken. Sure, Morphine was the more pure, and legal, version of heroin, but what he had was heroin, he was sure of it.

"Yes, it was morphine, " Kylie told him, "That's what the tox screen brought back anyway. Jesus, you didn't even know what you were injecting…."

She put her head in her hands for a moment before she looked at him again, "Where did you get the drugs?"

_Don't tell her! Why would you tell her? You need a hit!_

"The nurse," he told her quietly.

"The nurse…?" Kylie asked confused, "You stole it off her."

"No, she gave it to me…"

Kylie sighed and shut her eyes, "You're telling me that the nurse, who is trained to work with addicts, just gave you the drugs and then left the room so that you could shoot up?"

"Yes," he answered, ashamed of his own actions.

"Christ," Kylie said snapping, "Can you just tell me the truth? I mean Sherlock we just don't want you to harm yourself."

He looked at her, she didn't believe him… tears were coming down faster.

"I am telling you the truth," he gritted out through the pain and empty feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach. She didn't believe him….

Kylie just looked him in the eye and closed her, pain evident on her face.

"Alright," she said quietly before leaning forward and kissing his forehead before getting up, "I have to talk to John, I'll be right back."

He watched her leave. The pit in his stomach growing more and more. The pit was eating him; eating his heart and soul. She didn't believe him. Why would she? He wasn't worth believing. He wasn't worth her pain. She was better off with out him.

Maybe he should have take Moriarty's advice…. Maybe he should have jumped.

***&#* )**

"He say where he got it?" John asked quietly as Kylie shut the door to Sherlock's room behind her.

"He said that the nurse gave it to him," She said as she looked at him, "He's hallucinating now too."

"That doesn't even make sense," John told her, "That woman in like Hitler if he read Harry Potter and took the form of Umbridge. Plus the fact that he called out her husband on cross dressing, I doubt she would give him drugs."

Kylie just wiped her eyes and looked at him, defeat written all over her, "I don't know what to do John."

John sighed. They all knew that this was going to be hard, but none of them thought that Sherlock was actually going to relapse. They knew that he was an addict, but he was Sherlock Holmes, he could control his free will better than anyone.

The truth was, John didn't know either, he just reached out and pulled Kylie into his arms.

"You'll get him through this Ky," he told her, "You'll get him through this."

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Mycroft said as he strolled down the hall.

"Speaking of looking like crap," Kylie commented as she looked at Sherlock's brother. Though Mycroft's cool exterior was in place, it was evident he hadn't slept in days. The government was under full-court press from itself and the rest of the world.

Mycroft just looked up at her and gave her a small smile, "the same could be said for you."

Kylie rolled her eyes at him.

"I hear my little brother relapsed," Mycroft asked her.

"Was that from you secretary or the fifteen times I tried calling you?" Kylie asked him.

"I've been a bit, preoccupied I'm afraid," Mycroft told her, "apologies."

Kylie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah he relapsed. Said that the nurse gave him the drugs."

Mycroft scoffed as he looked down at his phone, "Nurse Chapman is highly trained in dealing with addicts and those unwilling to cooperate, my brother taking first place in both of those categories…"

"She doesn't specialize in professionalism," Kylie muttered.

"Everyone is flawed Miss Gibbs, even you," Mycroft said before he pushed open the door and waltzed into his brothers room, silently sitting in the chair opposite of him.

Sherlock just looked at his brother before glaring down at his blanket once more.

Kylie walked in and tenitively sat next to him on the bed, setting a hand on his shoulder. As soon as she touched him however, he wiggled out of her grasp, as if to tell her, he didn't want her touching him.

He didn't quite know why he did that, but for some reason he felt as if he didn't deserve her comfort. He deserved this pain…

Kylie looked at him slightly hurt, but she sat next to him anyway.

"Don't you have a government to reestablish?" Sherlock asked bitterly.

Mycroft just looked at his brother, "This is more important…"

Sherlock scoffed at his brother as he looked at the blanket.

"You relapsed," Mycroft said in a straightforward fashion.

"Oh don't turn into mother," Sherlock said as he shook, gritting his teeth through the pain. He couldn't let his brother see it.

Mycroft just stared at him.

"You've been down this path before Sherlock, don't make me remind me where it led you. And then you didn't have nearly as much at stake," Mycroft told him before he got up and walked out of the room.

Sherlock just sat there as his brother's words sank in. He had been down this road before, and it was one that he did not want to repeat. He had been homeless, on the streets working for a drug Lord and had a prostitute as his only friend. He had more in his life now. He had a home, he had friends, he had…Kylie…

She was just looking at him with worry.

"I'm sorry," he said so quietly that even he barely understood what came out of his mouth.

Kylie just smiled at him before running a hand through his hair once more and trailing it down to his cheek.

"We'll get you through this," Kylie told him quietly, "We'll get you home and get you through this."

Sherlock just looked at her, his body quaking from the tremors, "You don't deserve this."

Kylie's smile faded as she looked at him with concern, "I don't deserve you to begin with," she told him, "Cahill and that bitch are the ones to blame for your addiction. You've kicked it once, you can do it again. This was just a bump in the road; you'll get to the end. Just, talk to me. I don't know at all what you are going through but if I can help you in anyway; help you until the craving subside, you just have to ask."

"But…." He began quietly. …God, he was in so much pain…

"Don't you dare say you don't deserve that. As much as you deny it Sherlock, you are a human being. And everyone needs help every once in a while. I love you. I'm not going anywhere, because I know that you feel the same. You can try to deny yourself that, but I won't leave. I love you. I would take a bullet for you. I can help you through this. Just let me."

He just looked at her. He felt like crying. He never cried. It must be the pain… that or this heart condition. He had so much emotion built up right now, he couldn't describe it, he had never experienced anything like it.

Kylie just gave him a small smile before leaning down and pressing her lips gently to his.

"I could never bare to lose you," she whispered as she pressed her forehead to his, "just promise me that you'll never scare me like that ever again."

Sherlock just froze for a moment before lifting his head for his lips to meet hers once more in a gentle kiss that told Kylie every thing that she needed to know.

**Not a very good one, I know….**

**I would really appreciate any thoughts you guys have on this story; both good and bad. Constructive criticism is wanted! Just don't flame me for no reason. If you have a reason and it's logical, please do. Don't just flame me because this is an OC story and not Johnlock….. its happened…..**

**Review? I really do appreciate any and all feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Seriously, you guys are so amazing!  
**

**Elleari: thanks so much my dear! It hasn't happened for a while, well unless you count that idiotic debate I had in the last story…. But thank you. I really appreciate your kind words!**

**Bored411: hahaha, I'm actually pretty stoked to write that bit…**

**DarkJenny20: Aw, thanks so much my dear! I PMed you! But thanks so much for your extremely kind words. I really don't know if I deserve that much praise.**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: she is dumb, isn't she…**

**Gwilwillith: you are far too kind to me my dear. Thank you, I really appreciate that. **

**Sherlockian2205: I Pmed you as well, but I hope this is what you are looking for!**

**Kie1993: I know… **

**Aesthesiogenic: That's the plan…. One of many I have floating in my head right now…**

**So, Heres the next chapter. Sorry it's been slow lately… **

He threw up in the toilet for the fifth time; surging pain running throughout his body with each heave.

He heard quick footsteps enter the bathroom where he was sitting on the cool tile of the bathroom floor. The footsteps stopped next to him as Kylie knelt next to him on the floor, rubbing his back in hope that it would bring some sort of comfort.

Finally his heaving subsided. He just wished he could do this alone, get through this with out the embarrassment.

He sat up wincing from the heaving and the movement as Kylie handed him a glass of water. He just stared at the ground, not responding to either her or the glass.

"You need to drink, you'll get dehydrated," Kylie told him softly.

"No," he replied stubbornly, still refusing to look at her.

"Sherlock, please…"

"Don't you have some papers to grade or university students to mother?" Sherlock snapped finally meeting her eyes angrily.

She just looked at him slightly taken aback. Ever since he had returned home from the hospital the day before he had been quiet and become more and more irritable by the moment.

"Its here if you want it," She said calmly before getting up and walking out into the living room once more where a pale looking Mary sat looking frantically at the seating arrangement.

"Mr. grumpy-pants alright?" Mary asked.

Kylie sighed as she retook her seat, glancing back at the open bathroom door.

"Yeah, he will be…. I think…"

Mary looked up at her friend, "He's been a bit rude lately."

Kylie just ran a hand through her hair and began alphabetizing the RSVPs once more, "Yeah, well, he's just a bit frustrated and sick of being cooped up."

"He doesn't do well with just kicking back and relaxing does he?" Mary asked.

Kylie just scoffed and looked at her, "He's bored out of his mind, in a lot of pain, and in withdrawal; it's amazing that he's been this quiet and kind for this long." She restacked the pile, "I need to find a small case for him to work based off of pictures or something."

"Oh, no," John said as he walked into the flat followed by Lestrade, "You aren't giving him a case this early."

"Greg!" Kylie said with a smile as she got up to greet him, "How was DC?"

"Good," Lestrade said hugging her and kissing her cheek, "Your father and Tony were sad to see you weren't there, not to mention a few FBI agents."

Kylie smiled sadly, "Thank you for doing that Greg."

"I wanted to go. He was one of the best partner's I had," Lestrade said sadly as he plopped down onto the chair, "Better than my current one, I'll tell you that."

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him as she sat back down, "You just got back, you haven't even worked at case with him yet."

"Do you know who my new partner is?" Lestrade asked.

"Its some new Sergeant isn't it?" Kylie asked.

Lestrade scoffed bitterly, "I wish. Its Chief Superintendent Holden's idiot son."

Kylie gaped, "As in the same idiot who arrested Sherlock for murder when Thomas kidnapped me?"

Lestrade nodded, "Also as in the same one that fell into Charlie's grave and John punched in the face."

Kylie bit back a laugh, "So that's why he's afraid of you! When did you punch him?"

John smiled, "When he came to arrest Sherlock for your 'murder' and made a statement about him and our flat."

Kylie grinned at him, "I knew we were friends for a reason."

John just smiled before kissing Mary hello, "You feeling any better? Your stress is subsiding."

Kylie gaped at Mary from behind John's turned back. Seriously, she still hadn't told him?

"Yeah, I'm getting there," Mary smiled at him nervously, "Its just the stress of all of this."

"Good," John said satisfied with that answer as he got up again and walked into the kitchen, "Tea?"

"Please," Lestrade told him as he followed him into the kitchen, "I've been living off of that godforsaken coffee that Kylie's dad makes."

Kylie stared at Mary.

"What?" Mary asked in a whisper.

"You STILL haven't told him?" Kylie whispered back.

"I have a doctor appointment tomorrow, I want to be sure," Mary whispered back as she glanced into the kitchen, "Plus this whole thing with Sherlock…. You have to come with me."

Kylie gave her friend a disapproving look, "John should be the one to go with you."

"Kylie please!" Mary pleaded with her, "We haven't even really talked about kids. I know John wants them, but I don't want to open up a can of worms until I'm sure."

Kylie looked at her friend, "Fine…" she agreed, "but you have to PROMISE that you will tell him."

Mary opened her mouth to respond when John came out and set a cup of tea and a sandwich in front of Kylie.

"You'd better eat that," John told her.

Kylie just looked at him in exasperation, "I'm fine John…"

"Just be thankful I didn't cover in gravy. You need about as many calories as you can get," He commented as he looked at her.

"I haven't lost that much weight," Kylie complained as she picked up the sandwich, taking a nibble.

Lestrade, John, and Mary all froze and glared at her.

"Kylie, you look like a walking skeleton," Lestrade told her, "Seriously."

Kylie gaped in offense.

"We're worried about you too," John told her as he walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two mugs, handing one to Mary while he nursed his own.

"You sound like Sherlock," Kylie said as she glanced worriedly into the bathroom once more.

They all followed her gaze.

"I heard he relapsed," Lestrade said quietly.

"Yeah," Kylie said quietly as she set down the sandwich, "Walked in and he had a heart rate of 20, his eyes rolled back, and a needle sticking out of his arm."

The memory still shook her. It was a horrible feeling seeing the man that she loved in that state.

Lestrade shrugged sadly, "I remember the days when I would find him passed out in a gutter with a needle in his arm once a week."

Kylie's face fell even more as she looked at him.

John looked at Lestrade with exasperation, "Couldn't you have waited until after she had eaten?" he whispered harshly to him.

"You found him on the streets? In a gutter?" Kylie said shutting her eyes with the pain that was over coming her. Her heart broke. He had been homeless. His family hadn't cared.

"I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on him," Lestrade said as he gazed at the bathroom, "I had just made Sergeant and was called to the scene of a crime where a fifteen year old kid had been murdered. I walked on the scene to see one of the most brutal murders I had ever seen. The kid was a bloody pulp and gutted like a fish. He had been a drug mule and either didn't want to give up the drugs, or ODed. The DI sent me out to search the next few blocks for anyone who might have seen the crime. I followed a blood trail that lead me to a gutter. In it, laid Sherlock and that girl he ran with. He was covered in the boy's blood. Turns out, Cahill killed the boy and left him. Sherlock cut him open to get the drugs. He wanted a hit, and slicing up a fifteen year old boy was the only way."

Kylie fought the urge to vomit. She couldn't ever believe that Sherlock would ever do something like that. For science, yes. To prove a theory, yes. But not to a fifteen year old boy. He always used bodies that had been donated to Bart's, never victims.

"Hard to believe he was only 23 at the time," Lestrade told them, "He was just a kid. It took me three years of arresting him on and off to convince him to get clean. He was a pain in my ass, but he never harmed anyone. He was just…."

"Bored," Sherlock said as he walked out into the living room with shaky steps, grasping onto the doorway with a hand, "Are you lot done gossiping like school children?" he snapped, "Or should we talk about your _habit_ Detective Inspector?"

Sherlock glared daggers at a now glaring Lestrade. It was evident that Sherlock was in severe pain trying to stand there, but he stood there, in a staring contest with Lestrade over revealing part of his past he wanted to keep buried.

"Let's get you into bed," Kylie said as she wiped her eyes and stood up, walking over to Sherlock and looking at him, "Please?"

He finally broke his staring contest with Lestrade and allowed Kylie to steer him slowly into the bedroom.

"Well," John said trying to ease the awkwardness, "I think I'll go help."

John walked into the bedroom just as there were footsteps walking up the stairs.

"Well hello Detective inspector," Witham said brightly as he entered the room.

"You bring your puppets Witham?" Mary asked with a snide smile.

Witham just looked at her with confusion, "I always bring Halpert and Jude with me. Mr. Holmes has the emotional maturity of a child…."

"OH no," Kylie said as she walked back into the room, "You are NOT coming in," she told Witham pointedly.

"I heard Mr. Holmes relapsed…" Witham began to defend himself before Kylie approached him.

"He did, and now he's in withdrawal again, a lot of pain, and he's hallucinating…" she ranted before Witham cut her off.

"Whoa, he hallucinating?" Witham asked.

Kylie shut her eyes and sighed, "He claims that the nurse gave him the drugs."

Witham raised an eyebrow at her, "The same nurse who's trained to deal with addicts?"

"Unlike you?" Kylie snapped, "yes."

Witham glared at her for the shot, and sighed, "Well, I wouldn't consider that a hallucination. That is more of a rationalization and a lie. He doesn't want to give up that source, because when he does, he loses all the power that he has over the addiction."

Kylie just looked at him for a moment, "But how would not having any drugs to tempt him give him power?"

"Simple, the same way that saying no to a cigarette does as opposed to not having them around. By not having them around, you are avoiding the temptation all together, where as having the power to say yes, or no, gives him the control. Mr. Holmes is more or less a control freak. He has things organized in a chaotic way, he is erratic, yet calculating…"

"You finished your paper didn't you?" Kylie said looking at him.

A wide grin split out over Witham's boyish face, "Yes! I did! Its.."

"Don't care," Kylie said shaking her head, "Though if our names are mentioned or any hint of our personal life or childhoods are revealed, I will skin you alive."

Witham's face fell as he looked at the seriousness on her face before he nodded.

The room was silent as Kylie plopped back down in her seat and put her head in her hands.

Witham looked around awkwardly, "So, I'm going to see my patient now…."

"GET OUT WITHAM!" Kylie yelled at him.

"But I…."

"NOW!"

Witham scampered out the door before stopping and cautiously poking his head back in, "Haplert and Jude would like to say hi…." He began before the sandwich and plate were chucked at him, hitting the doorframe and shattering on the floor.

**Review? Pretty please? All thoughts are much appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A MASSIVE Thanks to those of you who reviewed! For real! I love you guys! You have no idea how much this stuff helps me!**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Its all good! I understand! And thank you! I know, she's creepy, but trust me… just wait….**

**Skywrites: I have actually mentioned it before! In the last story with the Indian dolls! **

**DarkJenny20: Aw, thanks so much! And you should always write! This series was literally the first thing I'd ever written and in no way shape or form would I EVER expect anyone to read them!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much…. I know, I hated writing that, but I felt it was needed.**

**Kie1993: I like writing the puppets a little too much…. It's sad…**

**Sherlockian2205: It doesn't I promise! I love feedback, just let me know that I'm on the right track and this story hasn't gone down the crap shoot an that's all I need to know! I actually hadn't thought about making Lestrade paternal, but I think I will now… thanks…**

**Bored411: thanks so much! I am just a review whore and love getting them too much not to try to update daily, but with my life, its not happening right now… and … you have no idea how excited I am to write those parts….**

**Just so everyone knows, I mentioned "Lestrade's habit" in the last chapter. I actually "Brought this up"/made it up in the last book with the dolls. If anyone remembers what Lestrade's figuring was holding (When Thomas was a creep and made the AND THEN THERE WERE NONE figurings) a ticket, which Sherlock determined was a reference to Lestrade's enjoyment of betting on the horses. That was the habit I was referring to. I don't know how much I'm going to bring it up, so that's why I'm talking about it here instead of the story. It may come up though… who knows…**

**Anyway, here's the next one! Not that exciting, sorry…**

Sherlock was just staring at Nurse Chapman as she wrote down his vitals. He was shaking and trying not to focus on his muscles cramping and tensing. He needed to figure out what she was up to and whom she worked for… He just needed to get John out of the room..

"You know it's rude to stare," John quipped quietly as he looked over the newspaper he was reading.

"Tea," Sherlock said not looking at him and staring at the nurse.

"Pardon?" John asked looking at him.

"Tea," Sherlock responded as Nurse Chapman looked at him, "I want tea."

"You have some right there…" John pointed at the tea that he had made for him not ten minutes before Nurse Chapman had arrived.

"Cold," Sherlock said sharply.

"Right…" John said as he looked between the staring contest that was occurring in the room, "Drink it cold then, Kylie calls it iced tea."

Sherlock broke his gaze and glared at John.

"I've been told not to leave you," John told him, "Kylie…"

"TEA JOHN!" Sherlock yelled, wincing immediately from the pain.

"I'll make sure he's no too naughty while you are gone dear," Nurse Chapman told John.

"But you have tea!" John told him.

"I'm just trying to train you for when Mary puts that ring on your finger, takes your testicles, and makes you domestic," Sherlock told him bitterly before staring back at the nurse once more.

John just glared at his friend before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose and getting up, walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

Sherlock looked at the nurse, who just smiled at him.

"Nasty bought of tremors you got there," Nurse Chapman told him.

"Who do you work for, what do they want with me?" Sherlock asked her.

Nurse Chapman just grinned at him, "Someone who has your best interests at heart."

"I doubt even my brother would want me drugged," Sherlock told her.

"There are people other than your brother who care about your well being out in the big bad world."

"Like who?" Sherlock asked.

Nurse Chapman smiled, "Someone who knows what a true gift you have and how you can help them in a very specific way. Also, she would hate to see your brother, the doctor and your girlfriend killed over this. They were a bit of a nuisance last time."

Sherlock looked at her. Of course, how had he missed that? She had mentioned Cahill before… he was dealing with Violet Hunter; the same woman currently trying to begin a world war.

"Little shock you didn't figure it out sooner…" Nurse Chapman stated as John entered the room again, huffing as he set the tea roughly back down on the table.

"There's your bloody tea," He muttered angrily as he sat back down in his chair and unfolding his paper once more.

Nurse Chapman just smiled at him before walking out of the room.

Sherlock just stared after her, this changed everything. Now he just needed to get his strength back and beat the intense craving he was having for another hit. He needed to stop this.

**&^(* #) (**

Mary was tapping the side of the exam table as she sat there nervously. Kylie just flipped through a magazine calmly.

"Where in the HELL is that doctor?" Mary asked impatiently.

"You know you are a doctor as well Mare," Kylie said as she pulled out her phone and checked it for the hundredth time that hour, "You know that the blood test is just as reliable as almost everything else."

"Yes, but you don't know Ky, I just need to see it with my own eyes," she was quiet for a moment, "It still could be stress."

Kylie looked at her friend as she refreshed her phone.

"Will you stop checking your phone? He's fine?" Mary told her, "John is with him."

"John should be here," Kylie told her pointedly, "And Sherlock thinks I'm at class right now. I would have been home 20 minutes ago. He's going to get suspicious."

"I'll tell John. And your boyfriend is a grown man…"

"Oh, trust me, I know he's a man," Kylie told her with a wink and smile that faded quickly, "A grown man with an addiction, and at least he's not the one hiding a pregnancy from his fiancé."

"I'll tell him…" Mary trailed off as there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered.

"Hello Miss Morstan, I'm Dr. Fletcher," a kind man with grey hair, wiry glasses, and a kind smile said as he entered the room, "How are you today?"

"IthinkI'mpregnantIdidabloodtestbutI'mnotsure," Mary spat out all at once causing Kylie to raise an eyebrow at her.

"A blood test," Dr. Fletcher said kindly after a moment.

"You caught that?" Kylie asked in amazement.

The doctor looked at her, "You must be her girlfriend, or ah, wife," he said after spotting both of their rings.

"Uh, I'm just…." Kylie began before Mary cut her off.

"My wife!" she said sporadically, giving Kylie a look.

Kylie gaped at her, she had not signed up for this….

"Well, glad you found a donor then," Dr. Fletcher said with a smile, "Let's have a look shall we then? I just have to pop out and grab the ultrasound."

Dr. Fletcher gave them one last smile and walked out of the room.

"YOUR WIFE?" Kylie asked in a harsh whisper as soon as the doctor was out of earshot.

"He might not let you stay or come with me if he knows that you are just my friend!" Mary told her, "I need you here Kylie!"

"No, you need JOHN!" Kylie told her.

"Just go with it! I need you here right now!" Mary told her harshly as Dr. Fletcher rolled back in with the ultrasound machine causing both women to sit up straight and smile at him.

He just rolled it in and plugged in the machine.

"Alright, if I could just have you lay back and pull up your shirt," he said kindly as he picked up a gel bottle, "I'm afraid that this will be a little cold."

Mary smiled at him weakly as her face paled and she obliged. Dr. Fletcher just gave her a small smiled before squeezing some gel onto her stomach and rolling the ultrasound over her stomach while looking at the screen. The room was silent for a minute or two.

"Ah, you see that," Dr. Fletcher said as he turned the screen towards them, "That dark spot is your baby. Congratulations girls, you two will be parents in about 34 weeks."

Mary just stared at the screen, completely unreactive as Dr. Fletcher looked at them for some form of reaction. Kylie just looked worriedly at Mary, getting up and walking to her side, grabbing her hand.

Dr. Fletcher smiled and froze the screen putting the wand away and pressing print on the machine.

"I'll give you two a moment," he told them, "I'll need to see you back in a few weeks and the nurse will be in shortly to give you some vitamins and information. Congratulations again."

The door shut, as both of them were silent.

"Kylie," Mary said slowly after a moment, "I'm going to have a baby…"

"I know," she replied with a smile.

As crappy as these last weeks had been, this was the one thing that had made Kylie happy. Two of her best friends were going to bring a child into this world. She couldn't be happier for them. Sure, Mary was a little stressed about how this would go with the wedding that was less than three months away, but she knew that Mary and John both wanted kids.

Just seeing her little niece or nephew on the screen (because she was going to be its aunt, she didn't care what John or Mary said) made her begin to imagine a little strawberry blond toddler running around with John's dimples and Mary's eyes. Dear God, this child was going to be adorable.

Her mind then went to a little dark haired toddler with unruly curls and bright blue eyes running around as well.

Kylie shut her eyes, she couldn't think about this. She was setting herself up for disappointment. She had always wanted kids. She loved them. But she knew that as long as she was with Sherlock, she wouldn't have kids, she wouldn't get married. The marriage thing she could live with and she thought she could forget about the kids thing. She knew that John and Mary would have kids, she would always be the cool Aunt and practically another mother to them, but for some reason, this was stirring up more feelings and emotions than she expected.

She wanted to have a kid…. She wanted to have Sherlock's child.

He would be a great father… well, once you got rid of the dangerous people showing up and danger following them every where they went, and then there was the crazed experiments that she had grown to love… but other than that he would be a great father… despite the fact that he probably hated kids.

Actually, she had never even seen him around kids.

"Kylie, I'm having a kid," Mary said as a smile came over her face.

"Apparently you are having our child," Kylie said with a smile on her face.

Mary hit her lightly as she began wiping the gel off of her stomach. There was another knock on the door as a nurse walked in holding paper work and a vitamin bottle.

Kylie left Mary's side as she grabbed the pictures from the printer and began looking at it as the nurse began talking to Mary.

The human body was so fascinating, like how a single cell could become a human being. She found her thoughts wandering to what it would be like to be pregnant. What if this was her child? What would they be like?

Snarky, well behaved... mostly, brilliant like their father, witty like her, strong like their grandpa…

_Kylie, it's never going to happen… _

_It could. _

_It never will. Sherlock would drop you in a second flat. There is no way he would ever entertain the idea of having a child. Hell, the man refuses to get married. _

_I don't care about getting married. I have a ring on my finger as a commitment. That's all I need. Children are different._

…_Do you even know who you are sleeping with?_

_Yes, but…_

_This is just your internal clock ticking. You'll get over this. Good thing you cant have sex for a while. _

…_Don't remind me._

Kylie glared at her subconscious. She wanted to be close with Sherlock, but in his condition there was no way. God knows, that was going to be one way of relieving the massive amount of stress she was feeling…

"Kylie?"

Kylie snapped her head up to see Mary grinning at her while she was on her feet, the nurse nowhere to be found.

"What?" Kylie asked, "Where'd the nurse go?"

"She left, I'm good to go," Mary said as she grinned at her, "You are thinking about having a kid aren't you?"

"What? No!" Kylie said as she handed Mary the picture, "I was just thinking about how I'm going to spoil your kid and teach them cuss words."

"No," Mary gaped at her, "You so want kids! Have you talked to Sherlock about it?"

"I don't know," Kylie said as they walked out of the clinic and onto the street, pulling her jacket more tightly around her, "Have you told John you're pregnant yet?"

Mary smiled bashfully at the ground, "I can't wait to."

"FINALLY!" Kylie yelled at the sky and smiled as Mary shoved her lightly.

**&^(#)( **

"I cant wait until this wedding is over," Mary complained as she walked into 221B removing her jacket as they walked into the living room.

"Well, lets go tell John your news," Kylie said with a smile as she walked into their bedroom finding John reading his paper and Sherlock searching the blog and his website for cases.

"Why does it say 'on leave'? Sherlock snapped suddenly.

"Because you are on leave," John muttered as he read the paper.

"I'm not," Sherlock argued.

"Yes you are," Kylie said as she kissed his cheek, "How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat on the bed and felt his forehead for fever.

"Fine," he replied without even looking at her.

"Nurse Chapman gave him something for his fever and a light dose of muscle relaxants," John muttered as he kept reading.

"God bless her, as creepy as she is…" Kylie muttered as she looked at Sherlock, running a hand through his hair, getting a dark look from Sherlock.

…_If only she knew…_

"Hey babe," Mary said with a smile as she sat on the arm of John's chair, "I have something to tell you."

"Hold on," John told her as he kissed her cheek, "I need to finish reading this. This country is a mess. Apparently the prime minister of Russia was assonated yesterday. Tensions are running higher; Violet Hunter may get what she wanted without a dirty bomb. I feel sorry for any child that is brought into this Godforsaken world right now."

Mary's face fell as Kylie's eyes bulged. John needed to shut up… now…

"I'm just glad we're waiting to have kids," He said as he shook his head sadly, "I mean we're SO not ready and who wants to have kids right after they are married anyway?" he smiled at her and looked back down at his paper.

Mary looked as if she wanted to cry. The paleness had returned as she got up and muttered something about tea before walking out into the kitchen.

Kylie just looked at Sherlock, who was thoroughly preoccupied at searching the news for a case and then glared at John for being a total idiot. She wanted to tell him, but it wasn't her place. Mary needed to be the one to tell her.

She just really wished that she could slap John Watson at the moment.

**Thoughts? A lot of stuff, not very exciting stuff, but stuff…**

**Please let me know what you think!  
Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! I seriously love you guys! **

**Sorry this one took me so long. Its kind of crap, so I apologize!**

**A huge thanks to:  
**

**Miriam gill: hahaha glad you are liking the fluff!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much, and oh, they will.**

**Bored411: That's just how I imagined John acting for some reason! And you'll see!**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: YAY! Hahaha and you'll see… that's all I have to say…**

**Oreal770: Its all good! Thanks so much for your long review! I ADORE long reviews or feedback of any kind, so it was so very much appreciated. And thanks for saying that about my story! I really appreciated!**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: yes, yes he is!  
**

**And thanks to chelgallifreya221B613 for reviewing last chapter as well!**

**Here's the next one. Its crap, so I apologize!**

"Mary, look," Kylie pleaded with her in the kitchen of 221B, "Just ignore what he just said. He has to be the densest man on the face of the planet right now…"

"You heard what he said!" Mary said as tears ran down her cheeks in quieted hysterics, "He doesn't want kids right now Kylie!"

Mary sniffed and wiped her nose with a tissue, "Now I'm going to have to call off the wedding and run for it. He's going to leave me…"

Kylie sighed at her balling and completely irrational friend, "Mary, there is no way in hell that man is going to leave you. May I kill him? Yes. but him leave you? No. He loves you more than anything on the face of this planet and he will love your child as well! He just has to sober up and hear that!"

"He's not drunk Kylie!"

"Its an expression Mary," Kylie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and bent down next to Mary, "look, John loves you. And this child? It's a piece of you and him. How could he not fall in love with the little human being that is growing inside of you? It's by far the most amazing miracle on the face of the planet. So, its happening a little quick for you guys, so what? All that I know is that if this kid is going to be anything like the two of you, it's going to be one AMAZING kid."

Mary started crying harder as she smiled at her friend.

"I'm so glad that you are my maid of honor," Mary told her.

Kylie grinned at her, "That's what I'm here for."

"I'm just going to go clean myself up," Mary sniffed as she got up.

Kylie squeezed her arm in support before Mary walked out of the kitchen and to the bathroom.

Kylie sighed as she leaned up against the counter. She was exhausted. She felt as if she was being spread too thin. She had a boyfriend with an addiction and a serious medical condition, a very good friend that was killed by a drug lord, her best friend was pregnant, hiding it from her idiot of a fiancé, and planning a wedding, whilst trying to keep Witham from interfering.

She had no energy any more. She wanted to go run, but she knew that John would have a stroke if she tried. She knew she wouldn't get far. She hadn't eaten a proper meal in almost three weeks. She knew she had lost weight, she knew she needed to eat, but she couldn't. Every time she did she would feel nauseous for hours. She wasn't even hungry anymore, food was no longer appealing.

She shut her eyes and tried to calm herself. Her heart was racing and skipping. She took a few deep breaths before walking over the fridge and pulling out a carton of soup that Mrs. Hudson had so kindly prepared for them.

Sherlock had finally begun slowly eating once more this afternoon. The relapse had hit him hard, but having healed a little more from the surgery had helped a little this time around.

She poured a little into a clean pan and turned on the stove. She was worried, worried about Mary, worried about Sherlock, worried about the world as a whole. The Russian prime minister being assassinated did not bid well for the rest of the world. No one was taking responsibility for it. This was going to lead to suspicion and distrust between nations. John was right; this was not a good time to be living.

Mary was pregnant though. She was unbelievably happy about that, though she was sick of the feelings it was stirring up in her own mind. It wasn't as if she hadn't ever thought about having kids, it was just ever since she had seen that small dark spot in the screen that she had felt this overwhelming urge to become pregnant. She just couldn't get the thought of having a small mixture of her and Sherlock Holmes growing inside her.

She could just see the little toddler with a dark mop of hair tottling around the flat happily. She wanted a family. She wanted Sherlock. She knew she couldn't have both.

She needed to stop this. She wasn't going to get a family of her own. She would have John and Mary's kids… she knew that. She needed to stop setting herself up for disappointment. She just wanted the joy of having a little part of them to love that much more…

"Kylie, is something burning?" Mary asked as she came out of the bathroom.

Kylie's eyes opened to the stove where the broth had evaporated and the noodles were burning on the bottom.

She quickly turned off the stove as Mary looked at her with concern.

"You okay?" Mary asked as she watched Kylie clean the pan quickly out of embarrassment.

"Yeah I just must have…." Kylie began before Mary took the pan from her.

"Let me, you need to rest and eat something yourself," Mary told her.

"I can…" Kylie argued.

"Sit," Mary told her.

Kylie sighed and sat down in the chair, running a hand through her hair while Mary poured the rest of the soup into the pan heating it on the stove behind her.

"You okay?" Mary asked her, "I'm sorry, I know I'm stressing you out even more…"

"Mary its not you," Kylie told her, "I promise. Your news is about the first thing that has made me truly happy in the last few weeks."

Mary smiled at her, "You really need to eat."

"I'm fine Mary," Kylie told her as Mary plopped a plate full of grapes in front of her.

"Eat," Mary told her sternly, "I'm going to have you start drinking gravy like a protein shake."

Kylie looked at her with disgust.

"You think I'm kidding," Mary told her pointedly, "John is about ready to pour some down your throat."

"I'm not your kid just so you know," Kylie muttered.

Mary laughed at her as she stirred the soup.

"Maybe you should go and visit your dad," Mary suggested, "John and I can look after Sherlock…"

"No," Kylie said as she ran a hand through her hair, "I can't just leave him right now."

"He'll understand! John and I will stay here…"

"I trust you guys to take care of him, but I just…." Kylie began stopping herself, "I just want to stay here."

"You need a break Ky," Mary told her.

"I'll be fine Mary," Kylie told her as the door opened once more.

Kylie stared stunned at who walked in the door.

Sure people had come over to visit. Lestrade, Mary, John, Witham, Mycroft, but those were all people who liked/cared about Sherlock… not …. Anderson and Donovan.

"Hey," Kylie said in shock as they timidly walked into the flat, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Came to see how you were doing," Anderson told her holding a brown bag of groceries, "And see how that sod of your boyfriend is."

"Told you he was bad news," Donovan said.

Kylie glared at her and Donovan swallowed and looked down, "I'm sorry," she apologized, "You were there for me when Charlie…." She couldn't even finish the sentence as she swallowed.

Kylie softened, everyone snapped.

"We brought you food," Anderson said as he placed a bag on the table before looking at her, "Looks like you need it."

"I'm fine," She said as she hugged her friend.

"Anything we can uh… do?" Donovan asked awkwardly. She was obviously not used to being civil with Kylie and truthfully Kylie was having a difficult time as well.

"Not at the moment, but we'll let you know," Mary imputed for her.

"I uh, doubt you want to see Sherlock," Kylie said as she smiled at Anderson, knowing how much he and her boyfriend hated each other.

"Anderson, what are you doing here?" Sherlock said gruffly as he walked out of the bedroom towards the bathroom with John, using the wall heavily for support as he shook.

Kylie swallowed, the tremors were back…

"Seeing how Kylie was doing and if you died yet," Anderson told him bitterly.

"Ah, still the low IQ I see, tell me does that rub off on your kids?" Sherlock asked.

"No, you sod," Anderson told him before Sherlock's face split into a grin. He had Anderson right where he wanted him.

"Well, that's good, because they obviously do not have any of your genetic traits."

Anderson's face fell, "Are you implying…"

"That your wife is having an affair?" he asked simply, "Yes, but you should know that its rather obvious."

"You…"

"Okay!" Kylie said as she stood up, "Both of you shut it!"

She turned to Sherlock, "Go to the bathroom, I'll deal with you later," She told him as he frowned like a child that was told that he couldn't play with a toy anymore.

"And you," she said turning to Anderson, "You set yourself up for that to be fair. But thank you for the food and thanks so much for stopping by."

Anderson glowered at Sherlock as he turned to leave the flat.

"Bye Freak," Donovan told him, earning a flaming look from Kylie.

She looked down and muttered an apology before walking out with Anderson. Kylie turned around once they had left and glared at Sherlock.

"Really?" she asked, "They were only trying to be nice… well, Anderson was trying…"

"What'd you expect?" John asked as he came and sat down on the couch, "him to magically respect Anderson now that he has a drug addiction and heart condition?"

"More like expected Anderson to grow a brain," Sherlock stated causing John to grin.

"Boys," Mary condoned, as she was careful to stay in the kitchen out of Sherlock's sight as to avoid an embarrassing deduction.

Kylie sighed, "Come on," she said as she walked over to him and helped him over to his chair, "You need to eat."

Sherlock just looked at her, "So do you," he told her in a quiet voice so that she was the only one to hear.

She just looked at him as she helped him settle into the chair, "I'm fine," she told him as she walked back over to the kitchen and filling a bowl with soup.

She walked back over and handed him the bowl gently into his shaky hands. She just looked at John who took the hint and got up, walking into the kitchen to allow Sherlock some privacy and save him the embarrassment.

"What have you eaten?" Sherlock asked her as she put a towel in his lap.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"So nothing…"

"Eat your soup please," Kylie told him gently.

He just looked at her before he slowly began to raise the spoon, slopping his soup off of it and onto the towel as he shook terribly. He cursed in frustration as he tried again, spilling the soup once more.

Kylie tried not to pay attention to him, as he grew more and more frustrated with the soup until he finally chucked the bowl against the kitchen wall, gritting his teeth at the pain and breathing heavily.

"GOD!" he yelled angrily as John and Mary went quiet.

Kylie just looked at him, unemotional and unimpressed.

He just sat there breathing heavily for a moment.

"You done throwing a fit like a five year old?" Kylie asked him simply.

Sherlock just glared at her as he tried to get up, only realizing he was still far too weak to, especially after throwing the bowl and causing an intense pain in his ribs and sternum.

Kylie just watched him struggle, unimpressed with his antics at the moment.

Finally he stopped, frustrated beyond belief by the fact that he couldn't even stand up on his own.

He just huffed at the ground, he couldn't even pull his legs up to his chest like he did when he was extremely angry and huff about it as he stormed about the flat. He couldn't storm at all. THIS GODDAMN CONDITION….

HE NEEDED A HIT!

"Come on," Kylie said as she helped him up, giving him the initial lift he needed to help get him out of the chair. He shakily stood up as his head swam. He was dizzy, his vision was fading as he felt Kylie' arms tighten around him.

"Stay with me," She told him quietly.

He waited a moment and his vision began to clear once more allowing Kylie to help him back into the bedroom, where she place him back into bed.

He huffed in the bed and tried to roll on his side away from her, severely regretting it when he did as the pressure on his ribs caused immense pain throughout his body. Kylie rolled him gently onto his back and looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and worry.

"You done now?" Kylie asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Sherlock just stared at her angrily. It made him even madder that he was in so much pain that he couldn't even think of a comeback or insult to throw at her.

"You need to calm down," Kylie told him quietly as she gently rubbed his chest, careful to avoid his sensitive scar.

He wanted to throw her hand off of him, but for some reason, her touch was relaxing him immediately. He didn't know how on earth she had that effect on him.

"I know you are frustrated, but its only going to hurt you if you get upset. You have a heart condition and if you get too stressed you are going to put your heart into overdrive. Okay?" She told him gently.

He gave into the relaxation and felt his pain begin to fade slightly.

She just continued this for a few minutes until she felt him relax completely. He still needed a hit, but his body felt a little better.

She stopped rubbing his chest and ran a hand up his scruffy cheek to his hair, running her fingers through it.

"Will you try to eat now?" Kylie asked gently.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "later," he told her softly.

She smiled at him, "Okay, later."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Go to sleep."

He shut his eyes again and Kylie got off the bed, carefully walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Sherlock opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His craving was building and building. He wanted the drug more and more. He needed it. He needed to think. He couldn't right now. The pain and craving was too great. He needed to get a hit.

_No, not again.. You aren't going through this again…_

_YOU NEED IT!_

He needed something, anything, to get his mind off of this. His head turned to the side when he heard Kylie's phone beep. He looked curiously at the phone. Next to it lay a piece of folded up paper. He hadn't seen that before.

He slowly sat up and reached out for it, picking it off the table and opening it. He recognized the writing. He had seen it every day since he had returned home from the hospital.

_146 Hanover Street._

An address? What was there? Was it another attack? Another clue? He needed to get there, but there was no way that Kylie would ever let him.

He just had to lay here and ponder what on earth was there while he fought the intense pain and craving.

***&#(*() **

"He calm down a bit?" John asked as he and Mary were cleaning up the broken bowl and soup off the floor.

"Yeah," Kylie sighed as exhaustion hit her.

"You really need to eat something sweetie," Mary said with concern.

"I'm fine," Kylie said weakly as she sat down putting her head in her hands.

"No, you're not," John told her.

"If I eat, I'll just throw it up," Kylie told him.

John looked at her with worry.

"I promise you I will eat later. I'm just going to sit here for a bit. You two go home, you probably have something's to talk about," Kylie told Mary pointedly.

"You sure he's okay in there by himself?" John asked with worry.

"We searched this entire flat short of bringing in a drug sniffing dog," Kylie told him, "We didn't find anything. He can't go very far."

John just stared towards the bedroom for a moment before sighing, "I guess you're right. Just call if you need anything."

"I will," Kylie told them kindly, "Have a good night."

"Night Kylie!" Mary told her as John led her out of the flat.

Kylie sighed before she lay back on the couch. She knew she needed to eat something. She knew she needed to be in that room with Sherlock at the moment, but she didn't have the strength or energy to get off of the couch. She would just shut her eyes for a moment before going in there.

**^&&#( )***

_Hit… get a hit…. It will make everything better. It will make your mind clear._

_No, look what happened the last time._

_Do it, don't listen to them. You are in control; the drugs will help you stay in control. They did at Uni._

Sherlock groaned slightly, he didn't want this in his head anymore. He hated this.

His body was shaking terribly as his eyes fell on the loose floorboard. The hit… so close…

It couldn't hurt to look, could it?

He felt his feet hit the floor as he bent down over the side of the bed, closing his eyes as dizziness and full-headedness over took him for a moment. Once his head had finally cleared he dug his shaky hand into the floorboard in just the right spot, popping it off easily. He grabbed the small brown bag that was hidden under there. He just held it in his hands, all that he needed for a hit… right there, in front of him.

The address…

He needed to find out what was there. All he heard was silence in the flat. Where was Kylie?

He set the brown bag on the bed next to him and closed his eyes to gather all of his strength that he could before pushing with his arms and legs as hard as he could, trying his damndest to get up off the bed.

It took all of the strength in his body to stand, but he did. He breathed heavily as he shuffled to lean against the wall, exhaustion taking over his body. He closed his eyes and grabbed the bag, why? He had no idea, but he did anyway before walking out of the room. He carefully and slowly walked down the short hallway, still not hearing any noises in the flat.

He peered out into the living room, only to find Kylie fast asleep on the couch. She was curled up there, her clothes engulfing her small frame. She had never looked so small, so exhausted… She didn't deserve this.

He carefully crossed the room to the door, using every piece of furniture for support that he could as he tried not to wake her.

Then it hit him, he could go now. Kylie was passed out; he would be back before she woke up. He could do this.

He gave her one last look as his hand lay on the door. He was doing this to protect her. Violet Hunter had given him no choice.

He carefully slipped out of the door, shutting it quietly behind him before slowly making his way down the stairs. Stopping every couple of steps from exhaustion, growing more and more frustrated with him by the moment.

Finally, after a pain-staking ten minutes and a couple near falls, he made it to the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed his jacket off the hook and slipped out the door and onto the street.

**^*( ()!**

Kylie awoke to a shaky feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong… she knew it.

Adrenaline shot through her body as she found the strength and energy to stand, rushing into the bedroom to check on Sherlock.

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she saw the empty bed. The bathroom door was open. He was gone… he wasn't here. He had left.

Kylie cursed herself as panic took over her body. He was missing. Something was wrong, and she had no idea where he was.

She was about to run out when a floorboard caught her eye, it was lifted…

She bent down and lifted it to find an empty space. This was his stash. This was where he was hiding it all.

Shit… had he shot up? Was he dead lying in a ditch somewhere?

Dizziness overtook her, forcing her to lean on the bed, her hand hitting a piece of paper. She took deep breaths before another shot of adrenaline faded the dizziness and allowed her vision to return. She opened up the paper and squinted at it.

It was an address written on a sheet of paper. The handwriting was familiar though. It wasn't Johns, It wasn't Mary's, Witham's, Mycroft's, Lestrade's, or hers… who's was it?

That wasn't the most important matter at hand though. This is where he had gone…

**&^( *#() **

Sherlock made his way into the old, abandoned warehouse. He recognized it. It was the same place where Thomas had taken him when he was knocked around by the "Broken-heart" killer.

He made his way through carefully, grabbing onto everything that he could. He was so exhausted he had never wanted to be back in his bed so badly. He was breathing heavily from the exertion. He needed to find out why on earth he had been told to go here.

_SHOOT UP! _

No, not yet. He couldn't give in now. He wanted to so badly, but he couldn't. He needed answers.

He made his way to the main room where Thomas had held him in chains. His blood still remained on the floor, dried.

Next to the bloodstain laid an envelope. That's why he was sent here.

He walked over to it, using the last of his energy to get there. His knees hit the floor as he slumped against the wall, taking a moment to breathe before reaching for the envelope.

He opened it and stared at what was inside. A phone. Just a phone. He had no idea of what it was for, but it had no dialed numbers or received numbers. It was just blank, brand new.

This is what he had came here for?

_You have what you wanted. Now SHOOT UP! You need to relax! Gain your energy back! SHOOT UP!  
_

_The drugs will just start this all over again… Don't do it. _

_You need to relax. TAKE THE HIT!_

His hand was in his pocket as he pulled out the brown bag, dumping the contents on the floor. He hesitated before grabbing the spoon and habitually began to prepare the drug. He had done this hundreds of times.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

… _What is best for me._

_This, this is what's best for you?  
_

The liquid sat in the spoon as he uncapped the syringe and pulled the drug into it, careful not to get any air bubbles. He trembled as he threw the spoon to the side and put the syringe in his mouth, hurriedly removing his jacket and exposing his arm. He picked up the tourniquet and fumbled with tying it around his arm, willing his mind to shut up.

_Stop this._

_Yes, you are doing what is best for you._

He picked up the needle and paused before it met his arm.

_What are you doing? Are you trying to ruin everything you have?_

_Do it, you want this. _

_The last time you nearly died…_

_..It also saved your life…_

_This is what Violet Hunter wants._

_You did this before and still played Cahill._

_Kylie, what about Kylie?_

_She's still here isn't she?_

_The look on her face, you disappointed her…. you love her. Don't do this._

_TAKE THE HIT!  
_

…_**..**_

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

_**SORRY Guys! I reread the chapter that I posted and decided it needed changes. So here is the new version. Its slightly different… so sorry to those who already read it!**_

**A MASSIVE Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**ChelGallifreya221B613:…..**

**Sherlockian2205: You will see!**

**Newtofanfic: Thanks, that's a huge compliment! Sorry to do that to you, but still, a huge compliment!**

**Natsuki-chan2912: ….**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much!**

**Kie1993: it is hard to login on a phone.. and when it keeps logging you out is the worst!**

**Guest: Soon enough?**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: I just adored this review. I just have to tell you that.**

**Elleari: Thanks so much my dear! That really means a lot!**

**Jes11B: Sorry!**

**Here's the next one! Enjoy!**

Kylie sprinted out of the cab before it had even stopped, literally chucking bills at the driver as she sprinted into the building. It looked familiar, she had been here before, she just couldn't place where. There wasn't time, she needed to find Sherlock.

She sprinted through the warehouse willing another burst of adrenaline to hit her as dizziness was setting in. The room was spinning as her world raced out of control.

She sprinted down the hall and banged open every door that she possibly could. The doors were heavy and took all of her might to push them open. Why was she so weak?

He was nowhere to be seen.

She rounded the corner and ran into a large room and what she saw stopped her heart.

"Sherlock!" She said as she ran over to him. He was sitting slumped against a wall a tourniquet on his arm as he held a needle in his other hand as if debating whether or not to inject it.

He just looked up at her, a mixture of confusion and self-loathing on his face as she skidded to a halt kneeling in front of him.

"Sherlock," she said gently as she looked at him, "Give me the drugs."

He just looked at her with the confused look he had on his face, not moving, gripping the syringe even tighter as if he didn't want to let go of it. It was as if he really wasn't here, he was too trapped in his own head to come back to reality

"Give it to me," Kylie said as she began to feel tears run down her cheeks, the room spinning slightly, "You don't want to do this. Please, don't do this."

Why was she so dizzy? So weak?

"I cant…" he told her in a small voice. It was as if he was giving up, giving into the life that he had once lived.

"Yes, yes you can!" Kylie told him as she moved to reach for the syringe, only to have Sherlock move his hand away, fighting her own fatigue and dizziness. Black spots were coming, she fought them away. She had to stop him from doing this

"You don't want to do this," Kylie told him, "You don't want to go down this road again."

"I have to," he said quietly as he looked down at his arm, looking for a vein.

Why? Why did he have to? He was going to do this… she couldn't let him.

Kylie grabbed the spoon and the lighter, putting some of the brown powder onto and began melting it down immediately.

Sherlock stopped and looked at her.

She just looked him dead in the eye pushing back her own discomfort once more, "You inject that, I'm going to inject this into myself."

He froze. Why would she do that? Why would she drag herself down the same path that he was headed down; the fast path to self-destruction.

"I love you more than anything in this world and if you don't think that you are worth getting better, if you think that you deserve to throw away your life. Would you let me?" She asked him as she never took her eyes off of him.

He just stared at her, unresponsive.

She pulled another needle off the ground and removed the cap, filling the syringe and tying the other tourniquet around her arm before she stared at him.

They both just stared at each other, locked in a gaze as they played some messed up version of chicken.

"You inject, I inject," Kylie told him firmly.

Did she really care that much? Would she really take a hit of one of the most dangerous drugs there were just to try to get him to stop?

_TAKE THE HIT!  
_

_This is how much she loves you! She will slowly kill herself just to help you see that you are worth saving!_

_TAKE THE DAMN HIT!  
_

_Don't do this to her…You love her… You can't lead her down this road._

_DO IT DAMMIT!  
_

"No," he said as the dropped the needle letting it fall to the ground as he shut his eyes, he couldn't do this. He couldn't let her inject that into herself. He wasn't worth saving, but she was.

He heard her sigh with relief as she got up, "Come on…" Her face paled immediately as her eyes rolled back into her skull and she collapsed to the ground.

_Oh God…  
_

Sherlock's heart dropped as he quickly removed his tourniquet and lunged forward, wincing at the pain before he turned Kylie over. The needle was on the ground, full of the drug. She hadn't injected. She had no needle mark on her arm. He quickly removed her tourniquet before trying to pull her into his lap. He couldn't move her. He was too weak, in too much pain to move her body towards him.

He fished through her pockets, finding her phone and dialing John's number seeing that it was the last call that she had made. She had probably called him before coming over here. Sherlock heard him pick up, and hung up. Texting him the to hurry up and call an ambulance. He didn't feel like talking to the fretting John at the moment. He needed to make sure Kylie was going to be okay.

He cried out in pain as he put his weight onto his hands and knees, slowly crawling towards her. He finally sat down next to her, fighting the fact that his heart was beginning to race out of control. He shakily reached a hand out and took her pulse. It was shallow… very shallow… He glanced over her thin body. She had lost more weight than he had expected. He skin was thin; she had barely any muscle or fat on her body anymore. He shut his eyes as pain in his heart grew. It wasn't pain from the surgery, this was different. It was…. Emotional pain? How had he let this get so out of control?

He heard someone running down the hallway of the building when John came bursting into the room, gun pulled, and Mary right behind him, they must have been closer than expected.

John took one look at his friend, saw the needles, tourniquet marks and guilt covered face, and leapt to conclusions.

"Jesus, you let her take it?" John said as he removed his jacket and placed it over Kylie as he began trying to take her vitals, "She barely has a pulse."

"She just fell," Sherlock told him quietly, "She was only going to take it if I did."

John froze and looked at him, he obviously hadn't taken a hit, this wasn't drugs, this was something else. She had just worked herself into exhaustion.

"She didn't eat," John said quietly as he shut his eyes, "She should have eaten, I should have made her. She should have gone to America for a week."

"We all should have seen it. We all should have been more forceful with her," Mary said quietly as sirens raged outside as the ambulance drove closer.

Mary glanced at John hurriedly before scrambling off the ground and picking up the drugs and paraphernalia, stuffing them in the paper bag.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked.

"We're saving your ass from jail time," John told him harshly while he tried to warm Kylie's increasing cold body up by rubbing her arms with his jacket. "You going to stop pulling this crap now?"

"I…" Sherlock began before John snapped, cutting him off.

"You run out in the middle of the night while Kylie is asleep for one of the first BLOODY times in three weeks, scare the shit out of her and force her into a partial panic attack as she sprints here, exerting herself while running off of literally NO FOOD or sleep?" John yelled at him.

"John, stop" Mary said warily as she glanced at Sherlock.

"She cares about you so much that she has practically been starving herself and hasn't been able to sleep over it," John continued to rant, "She offered to shoot up if you did? That's how much she loves you and you just keep on doing this stupid shit. Christ, she'd even develop a dangerous drug addiction just to get you to stop! Get it through your head,"

John then turned back to the paramedics who were running in and gave them his findings.

_He had led her to this. She didn't deserve this. She deserved better. She had already been though all that stuff with Thomas. John was right… he was just hurting her._

"Sir, we need to look you over," one of the paramedics told him.

"I'm fine," Sherlock told him.

"Sir you are shaking rather badly," the paramedic told him as he put a shock blanket over him.

"I SAID I'm FINE!" he yelled and threw the blanket off of him, wincing severely as he did.

"He just had open heart surgery," John informed them as he walked over, leaving Mary with Kylie's gurney, "And he's suffering withdrawal."

The paramedic's eyes practically bulged out of his head, "You definitely have to be checked out then sir."

"Fine," he replied through gritted teeth as he struggled to breathe through the pain.

"Get on the damn gurney," John told him, "You're heart rate is too fast."

"No," Sherlock replied like a stubborn child.

John sighed before removing the cap of the syringe he had in his hand and stabbed it into Sherlock's arm while he wasn't looking.

"What…." Sherlock got out before he collapsed to the ground.

The paramedics were too stunned to do anything as they just gaped at the malpractice of the doctor in front of them.

"Alright now?" John told the gaping paramedics shortly, "I'm his doctor. I'm allowed to give him sedatives when he's being annoying."

**^&* (*&!**

Beep beep beep beep

Sherlock heard the same constant beeping that he had begun to get used to hearing when he woke up.

God, his body hurt. He felt groggy. What in the hell had John dosed him with

He opened his eyes slowly.

"You're an idiot," John said pointedly as he sat in the chair next to Sherlock's bed, staring at him.

Sherlock blinked a few times, trying to fight off the fog.

"You are probably the biggest idiot around," John said as he continued his rant, "You have a gorgeous girlfriend who loves you more than anything. You put a ring on her finger, yet its not for marriage its just to chase other men away because you want to mark her as your 'territory'. Why she ever allowed that, I have no idea. OH, WAIT! I do! Its because THAT WOMAN BLOODY LOVES YOU!"

"Are you done mother?" Sherlock said as he winced, running a hand over his scruffy face trying to get rid of all of the fog. God, he needed to shave.

"No, I'm not," John said furiously, "I know that you love her as well, but you have stressed her to exhaustion. There's only so much you can take before you have to give back. That's how relationships work! You are almost taking advantage of her! I know that you love her and that you are not meaning to, but you need to become more competent when it comes to emotion and emotional need, not to mention running out on her in the middle of the night and using drugs at an abandoned warehouse where you were nearly killed before!"

Sherlock just glared at his friend. He didn't need to be more emotional. He was already far too emotional.

"Where's Kylie?" he asked.

"Stable. Though she is under psych watch. She's been deemed with an eating disorder and exhaustion and Witham has been called down…." John began before Sherlock began tearing off his EKG, "what are you doing?"

"Witham's not touching her," Sherlock growled as he tried to get out of bed, this time making it, but the dizziness slowed him.

"Whoa, calm down will you?" John said as he leapt up to make sure that Sherlock wasn't going to fall, "He's not here now!"

Sherlock stopped for a minute before continuing, "I still want to see her."

"You can see her, but just remember what I said…" John stopped as Sherlock pulled out his IV and slowly began making his way to the door, "You didn't even hear a bloody word I said did you?"

"Was it important?" Sherlock quipped through gritted teeth as he finally reached the door, grabbing it with white knuckles.

John sighed with furry as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Only to look up to see Sherlock slowly making his was down the hall to the right.

"You need a nurse," John told him.

"NO I don't," Sherlock told him through gritted teeth.

John just watched unimpressed at his stubborn friend who was moving at the same rate of a sloth, "You don't know where she is!" he called after him.

Sherlock cursed under his breath he didn't know, he just kept walking, too prideful to admit he needed John's help.

"What are you going to do?" John said as he showed up at his side, "outrun me?" he asked with bitter sarcasm and frustration.

Sherlock had a few choice words for his friend at that moment…

"Left here," John told him bitterly. He really didn't know why he was helping him right now. He was being a complete dick.

"Sir, you can't leave your bed!" a nurse told them as she set her things down and began following him.

"He's under my care now, nurse…" John said trailing off.

"Holloway," She said uncertainly as she watched Sherlock struggle with walking.

"Nurse Holloway," John smiled at her, "Thank you for your concern, I will let you know if I need anymore assistance."

"Are you new here?" she asked him.

"Started a few days ago." John told her.

"Your name, Doctor?"

"Thank you for your help nurse," John told her, as they entered the room and shut the door behind them, leaving the nurse behind and frustrated. .

Kylie lay in the hospital bed, staring at something in her hands sadly as Mary sat next to her, talking to her quietly. They stopped talking as Sherlock and John entered.

Sherlock's heart fell into his stomach as he looked at her. Her hospital gown was practically swallowing her, her heart monitor beeped unnervingly slowly. She just looked so small, so vulnerable. She had done this to herself, because of him.

Guilt overtook him as Mary smiled at him and got up, walking towards the door.

"John and I will just be outside," she said quietly as she grabbed John's hand and shut the sliding glass door behind them.

Sherlock just looked at her a moment longer before taking the seat that Mary had previously occupied.

It was silent for a moment as they both sat there, looking at the bed.

"They uh, found this," Kylie said quietly showing Sherlock the phone that he had found in the envelope. "I read the text," she said quietly.

Sherlock shut his eyes before he looked down at the text that he had gotten before he had almost shot up.

_DO IT! His mind screamed at him as his hand shook, paused over his vein. He closed his eyes, he needed this relief. _

_BEEP BEEP_

_His eyes shot open, the phone had gone off._

_Shakily he reached down for the phone, opening the single text message. _

_**Welcome Back Mr. Holmes. It was inevitable that you would return. **_

_Return where? To the world of drugs? It was true. He was an addict. He would always be an addict. He had no way out of this world. He didn't deserve anything outside of it. He had done some terrible, awful things to a lot of people. He didn't deserve to be happy. He didn't deserve to be on the outside. _

_He held the needle over his veins. _

"_SHERLOCK!" a voice rang out. The voice of an angel. His angel. _

_Kylie skidded to a halt in front of him, falling to her knees. _

"_Don't do this," she told him as tears strained down her cheeks. She was hurt. He had hurt her over and over, and he was going to continue to. She was better off without him. _

"_Please don't do this," Kylie told him as she reached for the drugs. He reflexively moved his arm back. She couldn't have it; it was his way out of this pain._

"_I cant," he muttered. He had to take the drugs. He was an addict; it's who he was._

"_Yes, yes you can."_

"Who's it from?" Kylie asked quietly, snapping him out of his memory, "Violet Hunter?"

Sherlock swallowed and nodded.

Kylie just stared at the blanket, nodding slightly.

"If its not Thomas or Moriarty…" She trailed off trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Sherlock reached out and took her hand gently causing Kylie to let out the mixture between a laugh and a sob before composing herself.

"What'd the doctor say?" Sherlock asked before he reached for her chart notes, looking through them.

"That they _claim_ I have stressed-induced anorexia, anxiety, and exhaustion paired with a heart murmur that they think is from my lack of food intake," Kylie told him skeptically as she wiped away her tears and tried to stop crying, "They're making me see a shrink."

"Witham?" Sherlock said bitterly.

"Apparently he's the best in Britain," Kylie told him bitterly as she played with his hand and was quiet for a moment, "they're overreacting. I'm fine."

Sherlock just looked at her, "You passed out because you have been starving yourself and apparently not sleeping."

Kylie just looked down at the bed and was quiet as she continued to play with the hand that was holding hers.

Sherlock was silent for a moment as they both just stared at the bed.

"I'm so sorry," Sherlock told her quietly, "You don't deserve this."

Kylie just looked up at him.

"You don't deserve to be dragged down like this.."

"You think you are dragging me down?" Kylie asked in amazement.

"I put you through this…"

"Shut up," Kylie said sharply as tears began to run down her face once more.

Sherlock looked up at her with confusion. She had been quiet and now she was completely furious.

"Shut up," she told him again, "You didn't do any of this to me. I did it to my God damn self. Was I worried about you? Yes. Did you lock me in a cage and starve me for three weeks? No. I love you, that's why I was so worried. You almost DIED that day at Parliament. You almost died the last time you shot up and if I had lost you then…. I ….. I…" Kylie stopped talking as she couldn't continue.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. He didn't know what to do. She was having mood swings. What from, he had no idea, but he still couldn't understand how she could care so much.

He didn't even realize he was doing it, until he felt the pain surge throughout his body as he stood up from the chair, sitting in the bed next to her. He winced as he lifted his arm and laid it behind her as to pull her close to him.

Kylie closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her temple.

"I am sorry. Forgive me."

"You're always forgiven," Kylie murmured into his chest as she pulled him closer.

**Review? All thoughts are appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took me so long to get out! I don't know why!  
**

**Anyhow, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys are amazing!**

**A huge thanks to kie1993, Elleari, jes11b, sherlockian2205, bored411, ChelGallifreya221B613, alovelycupofcoffee, Natsuki-chan2912, and Gwilwillith for their amazing reviews!**

**I really appreciate any and all feedback!**

**Sorry this chapter…. It wasn't meant to start out like this…. So I apologize… its needed for the plot though… sorry…**

Sigh.

Silence.

….

"Now I get why you were throwing fits," Kylie said as she threw her head back into the pillows of the bed, "This is TERRIBLE."

"Aren't you supposed to be suffering from exhaustion?" Sherlock muttered as shook slightly, looking bordly at the wall in front of him.

"Supposedly," Kylie muttered bitterly as she too stared.

Both Kylie and Sherlock had been sent home from the hospital not five hours before and were sitting in their bed together, as they were both on very strict bed rest orders from the doctor. They were told to take a nap, as they both needed the sleep and rest, but they were too preoccupied with being bored to sleep.

The door was gently pushed open and John peered in before walking in, carrying a tray of food.

"You two are supposed to be asleep," he told them as he set the tray on the bed, "You especially," he told Kylie pointedly.

"I can't, because I haven't done anything," Kylie told him blankly, "I mean John, this is absurd! The doctors are obviously wrong. I'm fine!"

"You're not fine," both John and Sherlock told her flatly.

"Kylie you are underweight, starving yourself, fatigued, anxious, and now because of all of that, you have stressed your heart into a slight arrhythmia," John told her, "How in anyone's book is that considered fine?"

"I am…" Kylie began before John cut her off.

"You're not getting out of bed!" he told her, "Now eat will you?"

Kylie looked at the food that John had placed in front of her skeptically. It did not look appealing. Granted, it was Mary's wonderful cooking, but her stomach was still in knots, the last thing she wanted to do was eat.

"I'm not hungry," Kylie said weakly earning a glare from Sherlock and look of frustration from John.

"According to the doctor you lost more weight than you should have, you need to eat. You're body will begin to shut down if you don't here soon," John told her.

Kylie looked back skeptically at the food.

"Eat," Sherlock told her.

Kylie took a breath before picking up the fork and picking at the food.

"Put it in your mouth and chew it," John told her, "Stop just pushing it around the plate."

Kylie rolled her eye and took a bite, causing John to lean back in his chair with a satisfied victory. Kylie just glared at him as she tried her best to eat the large plate of food in front of her. John glanced at Sherlock who was looking at her with concern going unnoticed by Kylie.

John smiled to himself. It seemed as if he had gotten through to his hardheaded friend. It actually was quite enduring how… caring? Was that the right word? How ignorant he was to his own feelings. Yes, that was a better way of describing it. Sherlock Holmes noticed everything about everyone and yet, he was so ignorant towards how much he REALLY cared for this woman bedside him.

"I'm full," Kylie said as she pushed the plate away from her.

John looked at the plate skeptically, there had been only a few bites taken and the food pushed around on the plate.

"Want some?" Kylie offered to Sherlock who just glared at her with concern.

"Eat it," He told her.

"I did, I'm full. Would you like the rest?"

"All of it."

"I cant I'm full and I need to go to the bathroom," Kylie said as she moved to get out of bed before John blocked her legs from swinging out of the bed.

"Eat it all and then you can," John told her.

Kylie glared at him before turning back to the plate and frowning, before she picked up her fork again and began eating slowly.

Satisfied she was eating again, John sat back down and watched her carefully.

"I met Lestrade's new partner," John told them, "He had every right to complain."

"He's that bad?" Kylie asked as she pushed the food around again.

"Worse, and eat the damn food," John told her before turning back to Sherlock, "Its Chief Superintendent Holden's son."

"Lestrade told us that," Kylie said as she took another bite.

"Well what he left out was the kid has no police work behind him and knows nothing about the real world," John told them.

"Wait, I thought he was a sergeant?' Kylie asked.

"He is…" john told them bitterly.

"But he has no idea of how to run an investigation at all?" Kylie gaped.

"So just like all of Scotland Yard," Sherlock muttered.

"This guy," John said shaking his head, "Has to be the biggest incompetent bastard I have ever met! I went down to Scotland Yard to talk to Lestrade when you two were supposed to be sleeping, and this guy didn't even know what the difference between homicide and a kidnapping."

Kylie scoffed at him, "He had to be joking."

"No," John said as he eyed the last couple bites of food on her plate, "EAT."

Kylie sighed and dropped her head before poking the food a bit more.

"He was dead serious," John continued as he glared at Kylie, "He has to be the biggest idiot that I have ever met."

"Can't be worse than Anderson," Sherlock muttered as he played with an end of Kylie's long hair.

"OH, to you, this guy will make Anderson look like Einstein," John commented.

Kylie snorted, "Don't let him near him then."

John laughed as Kylie took her last bite and paled.

"There," she said quietly as she pushed her plate towards him, "Can I go to the bathroom now, I want to shower."

"Yeah," John told her as he grabbed her tray and she quickly got up and walked out of the room.

John watched her leave as Sherlock glanced after her with worry.

"Kylie are you…?" they heard Mary begin before the bathroom door slammed shut.

John furrowed his eyebrows before they heard her throwing up in the bathroom.

Sherlock dropped his gaze to the bed as John shut his eyes. They had finally gotten her to eat, and now this.

The toilet flushed and the shower started.

John and Sherlock remained silent for a moment before Sherlock made to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" John asked him softly, his mind still fretting over Kylie in the bathroom.

Sherlock was silent as he got up shakily and walked out into the living room.

**%&*( *!**

Kylie lent her head up against the cool tile of the shower as she hugged her knees to her chest. She was crying, harder than she thought she ever had. She was in over her head. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't be strong anymore. She was on rock bottom. She wanted to want to eat. She had been fine until John continued to make her shove food down her throat. It was too much. She had felt nauseous after the first bite.

She curled into her ball at the bottom of the shower even tighter as she let out a sob. Why on earth was she so weak? How had she passed out at that warehouse? If she hadn't have passed out, she would be free to keep busy looking after Sherlock. It was a distraction from everything else. If she could remain focused on getting Sherlock better, her stress and worry about herself, Mary, John, Lestrade, Charlie, and The British nation as a whole, would get pushed to the side.

_Its one big ball of stress, Sherlock's tied into that. Stop fooling yourself you stupid bitch._

Kylie let out another sob as her own mind began harassing her. It was right though; who was she trying to fool? This was everything. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be a rock for everyone. She needed to be, she cared about them all, but she couldn't… she was too weak. They didn't deserve someone like her looking after them. She was broken beyond belief. She had been since the day her mother and sister died, since the day Thomas walked into her life….

Kylie heard voices outside the door as someone tried the knob, finding it was locked. Kylie's eyes flashed to the lock pick kit on the counter, as she could see it through the glass door of the tub. She had thought enough about it to have been able to run to the desk, pull it out of the same cluttered drawer that Sherlock had dubbed as "organization" before Mary had asked what she was doing and sprinted into the bathroom, barely locking the door and making it to the toilet where everything she had just eaten had come up again.

She could hear the voices arguing quietly outside the door while someone tried the knob hopefully again.

She was hurting all of them. They must have heard her throwing up; everything could be heard in this flat. Why hadn't she turned on the shower first? God, she was stupid.

_You are, just like you thought you could handle this? Just like you thought you could handle Thomas's first attack…._

The tears came more as Kylie's eyes went to her hip where the four small, straight lines lay on what used to be her toned hip. The fact that her hipbones were now jutting out made the cuts look longer and more severe than they used to. Who did that to themselves? Was she really that messed up? Messed up enough that cutting was what she turned to?

_You were in control. It was a way of controlling your pain. You can do it again…._

Her eyes fell on the razor in the shower. She had promised herself never again.

_The cutting allowed you to cope… allowed you to walk out into the world with a smile on your face._

She needed to be strong. If she could just get these feeling out, she could go back to being a rock. Maybe even eat again….

Her hand reached for the razor, popping the blade out as she drew her hand back sharply. Blood ran from her fingertips as the blade sat at the bottom of the tub, mixing with the blood from her fingers. The pain felt so good. It was as if all of her emotion was coming out. She had to do this.

**^&&( #* **

"Look, I'm telling you, he can help her Sherlock!" John told him, "he's an annoying sod, but he helped her with her flashbacks. You at least have to admit that!"

"You are not calling Witham," Sherlock growled at him as he shut his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart.

"You need to sit down," Mary told him as she noticed and increase in his breathing.

"You need to stop eating," Sherlock snapped, "You've gained two pounds since I last saw you."

Mary gaped at him, as John turned angry.

"Sit in the damn chair, and don't speak to her that way," John growled at him.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes as he tried the knob again. Damn that woman for taking his lock-pick kit. Kylie knew how to pick it with a Bobbi pin, but he never bothered to learn it.

"Bobbi pin," Sherlock told them as he turned around a little too quickly, causing pain to surge throughout his body, "I need a Bobbi pin."

"Can't help you," Mary said as she folded her arms crossly at him.

"Sit down Sherlock," John growled as he held the phone up to his ear and walked into the other room.

He tried the door one last time before looking at Mary who now looked like she was about to cry as she looked at her own body. He sighed and walked over to a chair and sat down, picking up his violin and plucking it angrily.

How had he missed this with Kylie? How had he let her go down this path? If he had gotten out of Cahill's grasp sooner, if he had been able to fight off the drugs, if he hadn't relapsed….

John walked back into the room, hanging up his phone, "Witham is on his way."

Sherlock plucked a particularly harsh note out of anger, causing John to glare at his friend.

"I'm only looking out for her best interests," John told him.

"Well then stop," Sherlock told him harshly as the shower stopped.

All three of them looked towards the bathroom as they heard Kylie messing about the bathroom.

They were silent as they were listening for any other signs of throwing up. It wasn't for a few more minutes that Kylie finally emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, her eyes still red, as she had a few fingers dug into a tissue for some reason. She just paused and looked at the stares she was getting before looking down and going back into the bedroom to change.

Sherlock's violin was set on the floor as he got up as quickly as he could, pausing as he waited for the dizziness to fade before walking into the bedroom after her.

She was pulling on a camisole as he walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

Sherlock just looked at her with concern as she pulled on sweatpants over her underwear, tying the string as tight as it would go, still having them slip low on her hips.

She was pulling on a sweatshirt as he noticed blood on the white tissue. It had been around her fingers… how would that have…. He froze as he saw blood on the towel and the way that she winced slightly when she bent down to put on her socks, leaning a bit more to the left than she usually did.

He walked over to where she was seated on the bed and grabbed her hand, examining the cuts on her fingers that had just about stopped bleeding.

"Sherlock, what….?" Kylie asked as she watched him examine her fingers.

"Stand up," he interrupted.

"but…." Kylie began to argue looking at him strangely.

"Stand up," Sherlock told her sternly.

Kylie just looked at him. He knew. He figured it out. She couldn't admit it, she couldn't worry him.

"Stand up," he told her more gently.

"Why?" she asked looking him dead in the eye.

He just looked at her, "You know why."

She swallowed and shut her eyes, trying her best not to cry out of pure shame. He helped pull her up as she was standing. She couldn't even look him in the eye. She saw him look at her with concern before lifting the sweat shirt and pulling down the band of her underwear slightly to see the cuts that he had run his fingers over hundreds of times. There, above the usual four, was a fifth, very fresh, very jagged line. The breath caught in his throat. It was deeper than the rest had been by the look of the scars. Pain shot through his chest from just looking at how she had hurt herself.

She had talked to him about these scars once or twice. She had been in a dark place after the man she thought she was going to marry raped and beat her. She had run to London and hid. It was because of him, John, and Mrs. Hudson along with her employment by the Yard that she was able to stop the cutting.

She was beginning to shake as he stood there looking at it. His heart broke as he saw the pain, distraughtness, and remorse on her face. He gently placed her clothes back where they were before pulling her towards him and against his chest gently as she began sobbing into him, gripping the front of his t-shirt tightly.

He didn't know what to do. He just held her tightly, praying that he could keep his chest from exploding, pushing back the pain he felt from her against him. He had so much emotion, so much… emotional pain… from this….

He didn't understand.

He looked down at her and stoked her hair. She needed help. He didn't know how to give it to her…

"I'm sorry," she muttered into his neck.

"Its alright," he murmured back as he held her tighter, inhaling sharply at the pressure against his sternum. He didn't care about the pain right now; he just wanted to be sure that she was going to be okay.

…maybe Witham could help her…

The door opened and then closed as he heard voices talking in the living room. He didn't want to let go of her just yet, but he knew he needed to.

He pulled back before he looked at her, wiping a tear away.

"Come on," he told her gently.

Kylie wiped her tears before allowing her self to be pulled by Sherlock out of the bedroom and into the other room.

Witham stood there, looking at the pair, smiling lightly at them.

"Hello," he said calmly.

Sherlock looked at him before turning to Kylie.

"You need to talk to him," he told her quietly, causing everyone in the room to gape at him.

"Who? Witham?" Kylie asked bewildered, "He's here for you…"

"No, I'm here for you Dr. Gibbs," Witham told her, "You're friends called me out of concern for you."

Kylie just looked at Sherlock who was staring at her.

"Tell him," he told her.

Kylie looked at him in amazement, was he talking about…. What she thought he was talking about?

Sherlock glanced at the other three who were staring at them before looking back at Kylie, clearly uncomfortable with them staring at the pair of them.

"Please," he told her quietly.

Kylie just looked at him and bit her lip. She had only ever told him. She didn't want to talk to Witham about this; she just wanted to move on.

He kissed her forehead and nudged her forward towards Witham.

Kylie stepped forward as she became extremely self-conscious, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball on the middle of the floor. She felt so exposed, so. Vulnerable. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to a shrink.

"Let's talk in the other bedroom shall we?" Witham said gently.

Kylie just stood there for a moment before looking at Sherlock. They just stared at each other for a moment before, to everyone's amazement, Kylie began walking slowly up the stairs.

Witham glanced at John with surprise before following up her up the stairs.

Mary smiled, "Well, I have to stop at the morgue, Lestrade needs me. You two okay?"

"Yeah," John said as he kissed her briefly, "See you when you get back."

Sherlock was sitting in the armchair, staring at the ground as John sat in the one across from him.

"You are doing the right thing," John told him after a moment, "She needs the help."

"I know," Sherlock replied flatly.

"Alright," John told him. Something else was up, John knew it. Sherlock was hiding something.

"Something you're not telling me?"

Sherlock glanced up at him blankly.

"No idea what you mean," he told him.

"I'm trying to help you and Kylie you know."

"Apparently," he said bitterly.

John sighed. Sherlock was hiding something, he knew it. He just hoped that it wasn't going to endanger either him or Kylie.

**Okay, so I bet you that a few of you are thinking that this cutting thing is a bit overkill.**

…**I know… but, there is a HUGE correlation between stress anorexics and self-harm. It helps them to counter the stress and control the situation. Witham will go into it more next chapter. But I'm just trying to be as realistic as possible, not trying to "up the drama" or "Make Kylie be more damaged." She is already an extremely damaged and strong person. She hides the damage well, but it all has to come out every once in a while. **

**Thoughts? Feedback?**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry this took me so long to get out! I was stuck and then I got busy with life stuff. So Apologies!**

**A huge thanks to my amazing reviewers!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Oh, I know. There will be fun that comes out of this! Don't worry!  
**

**Kie1993: Thanks dear! :D**

**Guest: I completely agree with you. Thanks so much for your honest feedback. Stuff like that really helps me. I need to know when I am beginning to go a little overboard and love the helpful criticism! So thank you!**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear! I always adore your insight!**

**DarkJenny20: I am sorry to hear that. Its terrible! But glad to know that I am being realistic. **

**Alovelycupofcoffee: sorry…. I know. It's a bit emotional…**

**Jess11b: thanks so much. Glad to hear that its realistic!**

**DeathDragon: thanks so much!  
**

**Bored411: I am too. Its hard. But glad that you can see where she is coming from!**

**Heres the next one! Withams going to be back a lot! Hope you enjoy it!**

Kylie walked into the second bedroom and sat on the bed, bringing her feet up to her chest, wincing at the stinging in her side. Witham walked in after her, closing the door gently behind him before sitting in a chair next to the bed. He smiled at her gently as he pulled out a note pad.

"So I hear you've been having trouble lately," Witham told her.

Kylie was silent.

"You're friends seem concerned about your eating habits," Witham pried gently, "Do you know why?"

"Because I haven't been eating," Kylie muttered quietly as she tried her best to curl up in the massive sweatshirt that enveloped her small frame.

Witham smiled at her. At least she admitted the problem. It was progress.

"Why haven't you been eating?" He asked gently.

Kylie pulled her legs to her chest tight.

"I don't know," she told him quietly, "It makes me sick."

"When did this start?" Witham asked.

Kylie was silent once again.

"When Mr. Holmes had surgery?"

Kylie nodded as she stared at the ground.

"Why do you not want to eat?"

"It makes me sick."

"Sick, how?"

"My stomach is in knots, I feel nauseous," Kylie told him quietly.

"Are you hungry at all?"

"No," she responded in a small voice.

"You don't find yourself wanting to eat at all?" Witham asked gently.

"Its not appealing," Kylie told him quietly as she stared at the ground.

"Okay," Witham told her as he jotted something down on his note pad.

Kylie hugged her legs tighter. She didn't want to be here. Witham was judging her. She didn't want that. She wanted to run, to hide.

"If I remember correctly you didn't eat when Thomas escaped from Pentonville," Witham stated.

"So now you believe it was actually Thomas," Kylie muttered bitterly.

Witham just raised his eyebrows at her, "I am sorry for not believing you. You weren't in a great place of mind at the time."

"Yeah, I went crazy and almost shot my boyfriend in my sleep," Kylie said she rocked on the bed slightly trying to take comfort in the gentle motion.

"You weren't crazy," Witham told her pointedly, "You aren't crazy. You suffer from anxiety and this is obviously a reoccurring problem."

Kylie just looked at him.

Witham smiled at her gently, "Have you ever harmed yourself in any way?"

Kylie shrunk into herself even more, she wanted to curl up in this sweatshirt and hide.

"Cutting? Burning? Hitting?" Witham asked her gently.

She curled further into herself. She felt so exposed. She had never told anyone about the cutting until she told Sherlock. It was too embarrassing. She thought she was strong and that was just a weak moment, turns out that it was the other way around; she was weak.

Witham smiled at her gently, "I'll take that as a yes."

Kylie felt tears running down her face once more as her vision blurred.

"Trust me, Dr. Gibbs you have been through a lot in your life. You are an incredibly strong woman, but right now, you have people who are worried about you. Including Mr. Holmes who despises me beyond recognition, yet he told you to talk to me. I assure you that you will not be judged for whatever you say here. It is completely confidential and does not leave this room. I'm just want to help you," Witham told her.

Kylie looked at Witham. He had helped her before. But that was with Thomas. This was different. This was just because she was weak. She needed to be there for her friends, that's all she was trying to do, and she couldn't even do that!

"Let me help you," Witham told her, "I just need you to talk to me."

Kylie was silent once more. Sherlock had told her to tell him. But could she? He was writing a paper on them!

"Have you ever harmed yourself in any way?"

"Yes," Kylie said in a barely audible whisper.

"How did you harm yourself?" Witham asked gently. They were finally getting somewhere.

"I cut," Kylie said as she tried her best to withhold a sob.

"Okay," Witham said softly as nodded, "When was the last time that you cut?"

Kylie hugged her self in shame as she muttered into the sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry Dr. Gibbs, I'm afraid I cant understand you," Witham said gently.

"Ten minutes ago," Kylie said as she wiped the tears that were running down her face.

Witham nodded sadly, this woman was so strong. She had been for so long.

"Why do you cut?"

"It helps."

"Helps how?"

"…. Helps…. Let out the pain."

"Pain that you feel internally?"

"Yes."

"Its nothing to be ashamed of Dr. Gibbs," Witham told her, "its actually quite common in anorexics."

She looked up at him darkly, "I'm not anorexic."

"You haven't been eating, its stress induced, and you are under body weight. That is unfortunately the extent of the definition of anorexia."

Kylie curled up in her sweatshirt even more.

"Its actually more common than you think," Witham told her, "Its your way of trying to control the situation. It's a coping mechanism."

Kylie looked up at him as if he had grown a third head.

"You can't control what Mr. Holmes is going through, you feel as if you cannot help him. Is that correct?"

Kylie nodded.

"And you have been serving and assisting others with their troubles as well?" Witham asked, "Such as Dr. Watson and Dr. Morstan's upcoming nuptials?"

Kylie nodded once more.

"You locate into the personality type of a nurturer," Witham told her, "Actually, it was Dr. Edmund Holmes' genius that gave us these 16 personality types…."

"Witham!" Kylie bit through.

"Right, sorry," he said before taking a breath, "the nurturer can always be depended upon. That's why people always seem to turn to you. While being analytical in a scientific sense, you are also extremely in touch with people's emotion. It is quite evident that you care about everyone around you and you always put others in front of yourself. You value security and traditions, and when Parliament was blown to pieces, you old partner was murdered, and the man you are intimately involved with was almost killed, you lost the ability to help everyone and make it better. It was out of control."

Kylie just looked at him in amazement. There was no way in hell she would ever admit it, but he was 100% correct. It was as if he was in her head. It was a little disturbing. Now she really wanted to read that paper that he had written.

"You saw Mr. Holmes suffering, the British nation suffering and found that there was nothing that you could do to make it better. You have a deep-seeded need to solve problems, to make it better. That's what makes you such a good friend to so many people. When you find that you cannot make the problem go away, you find control in other ways, such as your food intake, and emotional outlet.

"That's why you haven't been eating, to help you deal with the stress and fear of helplessness. No one likes to feel helpless Dr. Gibbs."

"They're my friends, I should be able to help them," Kylie said quietly.

"You also need to be able to accept help when needed," Witham told her gently, "you are a stubborn woman Dr. Gibbs. You have a difficult time saying no when someone needs you. I think that is why you and Mr. Holmes, and Dr. Watson are so successful when it comes to solving crimes. But the emotional strain of taking on problems that are not your own when you are already feeling 'out of control' can send you to the breaking edge."

Kylie balled up tighter. She did not want to ask this. She did not want to prove Witham right, but she was at rock bottom, she could feel the blood dripping down her side.

"What do I do?" Kylie asked.

Witham smiled at her, "I want to start having sessions with you, as well as combined sessions with Mr. Holmes. I think it will be good for the two of you to hold each other accountable of things discussed."

Kylie shut her eyes and nodded, at least she would have Sherlock there.

"I also am going to recommend an anti-anxiety medication. The stress alone is going to make your condition worse. You need to get the anxiety under control before we can work on the anorexia and self-harming."

Kylie hesitated before nodding. The last thing she wanted was to go onto anti-anxiety meds.

Witham smiled with relief, he thought it was going to take a lot more than that to get her on the meds.

"You are going to feel a little hazy with them, but right now, you need that. You and Mr. Holmes have been prohibited from working cases by the Yard as of now and you are to stay in bed for the next two weeks."

Witham pulled a pill bottle out of his bag, "I had this filled for you. Seems that you forgot to do it while you were in the hospital."

Kylie looked at the bottle before reaching out for it.

"I would like you to take one now and I will talk to you in about an hour or two to see how you are feeling," Witham told her while standing.

Kylie looked at the bottle, before closing her eyes, swallowing her pride, and standing. Witham looked at her warily as he saw her face pale and a dark red spot that was seeping into the light colored waistband of her pants.

"I would also like you to eat something as well," he told her, "It doesn't have to be large, just something."

Kylie nodded and walked down the stairs slowly, Witham right behind her.

John and Mary were on the couch as Sherlock sat in the chair beside the fire. All three looked at her with concern as she slowly made her way down the stairs. She felt all of their eyes on her before she folded her arms in discomfort, hiding the pill bottle before walking into the kitchen, Witham smiling and following her.

Kylie filled a glass with water and opened the bottle, staring at the pile of white pills in the container.

"One ever 6-8 hours," Witham told her.

Did she want to do this? Did she want to take these meds?

"They will help you get better. Once we conquer the eating and harm, we can move on to getting you off of these pills."

Kylie nodded and took a pill, swallowing it quickly and drinking the water.

"Here," Witham told her as he handed her a piece of toast that Mary had just prepared as a part of the second meal that she had wanted Kylie to eat, "Just this one piece for now."

Kylie eyed it before taking it, taking a bite and walking out into the living room.

John and Mary gaped at her while Sherlock looked at her blankly. Witham, Witham had been the one to get her to eat.

Kylie walked back into the bedroom. Sherlock just looked at Witham and nodded before slowly standing and walking into the bedroom after her.

He found her curled up in bed, tears running down her face. He just looked at her before carefully sliding into bed next to her. She just looked at him before cuddling up to him closely and wrapping her arms around him. He just closed his eyes for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as well, holding her close as he felt her falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks.

***(& #()* **

"But there's a dinosaur!" Kylie said excitedly.

"Kyleigha, there is no dinosaur, for the hundredth time," Sherlock said in annoyance.

"NO! Its speaking Latin!" she slurred with excitement as she leaned forward in the bed, falling to the side over Sherlock's lap, giggling madly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and shut the laptop. She was acting like a drunken child. She had been going on about the "dinosaur" for about thirty minutes now. She had mistaken a picture of cellular slides that he had been looking at as a dinosaur and claimed that she could hear it speaking to her.

As annoying as she was at the moment, her giggling was adorable.

…What the hell man?...

Kylie slowly sat up, still giggling as she tried a couple times failing, using his thigh to help her. Once she sat up, she rubbed it as she smiled.

"You're sexy as hell, you know that?" she slurred to him.

Whatever Witham made her take, it was terrible; she was never taking that pill again.

"For reals… you really are. I just want to jump all over you," Kylie told him as she moved her hand up, landing on a certain part of his anatomy that was extremely sensitive to touch.

He inhaled in surprise before she started giggling again, realizing where her hand had landed.

"Well, since I'm here," Kylie said as she looked at him with her large blue eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, staring at him as her hand began to rub.

Shock was all that went through Sherlock's body before he reached down and removed her hand.

"No, Kylie," Sherlock told her sternly.

Kylie giggled once more before placing her hand back there and continued, "Its fun…"

He removed her hand once more, "I said No Kylie. You need to get up and eat."

She just giggled and squeezed him once more, causing him to gasp in shock once more, trying his hardest to restrain himself.

"Look's like you are already up," she laughed as she nibbled his ear.

He shrugged her off of him and made to get out of bed, successfully doing so as he winced in pain.

"Where are you going?" Kylie said climbing after him, "You have a job to do Mr."

"Yes, to get John and murder Witham," he told her as she backed him against the wall, pain shooting through him.

"Why?" she asked huskily as she kissed his neck, hands wandering down his torso.

He caught her hands before they reached their destination and he swallowed, trying to calm his body and prevent… embarrassment as he went to get John.

"Because the drugs he gave you…"

"Make me want you so badly?" Kylie giggled as she fought his hands.

"Yes," Sherlock said blankly.

Kylie frowned as tears came to her eyes before the bedroom door opened and John stopped in his tracks looking at the pair of them.

"Oh, no," John told them, "the two of you aren't having sex. Jesus, you really can't keep your hands off each other can you?"

"You don't want me?" Kylie asked as she began crying.

"Oh good Lord," Sherlock said as he rolled his eyes and John began laughing, realizing what had happened.

…This was going to be a long recovery… and he was going to murder Witham if he didn't take her off of these soon.

**Review? **

**I would love any thoughts you have!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are amazing!**

**DarkJenny20: Glad to hear! And thanks, humor was what I was going for!**

**Kie1993: thanks my dear!  
**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: glad you loved it! :D**

**Gwilwillith: thanks so much, and yes, he always does doesn't he?**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Thanks my dear!**

**Bored 411: Thanks so much! And you will see this chapter!**

**Jess11b: Thanks!**

**Sherlockian2205: you'll see it, trust me! And yeah, thanks for pointing that out. I forget to touch on some stuff sometimes!**

**X-poisonCharry-X: dinos are awesome! **

**Heres the next one! Enjoy!**

Sherlock just watched Kylie sleep peacefully with a smile on her face as he shook next to her. The symptoms were finally beginning to fade. He wasn't vomiting anymore, he didn't have painful cramps, he just shook every now and then when his cravings got bad. And bad they were getting, it had been almost a week since his relapse, and he wanted a hit… badly….

He found himself wishing that he would have not stopped himself from shooting up in that warehouse. That he would have pushed his conscience aside and done it…

…What was he thinking? He needed to get better. He had caused Kylie a breakdown, he had missed what she was doing to herself due to the drugs and the constant pain he was in from the surgery. She had cut again. He still couldn't believe it. What on earth could have driven her to do that? She was always so happy, so supportive…

The door cracked open, pulling him out of his thoughts as Nurse Chapman walked in smiling at him like a toad.

"What do you want?" Sherlock spat at her in a harsh whisper.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "You got my message obviously."

"You sure you want to do this now?" Sherlock asked, "John could walk in at any moment."

"Dr. Watson is out I'm afraid," she smiled as her eyes went to Kylie, "As she is too."

Sherlock felt something protective growing inside of as she looked at Kylie as she slept, grinning.

…. The hag threatened her….

"Terrible what happened to her," Nurse Chapman said, "the stress and such. I would hate for anything else to happen to her."

"What does your boss want from me?" Sherlock asked her, "What in the hell do you want from me?"

"I would pay attention to your new phone for the next few days," Nurse Chapman grinned at him as she walked over to the monitors, glancing at them before jotting down a few things, "Cravings are getting worse aren't they?"

Sherlock's eyes snapped towards her.

"Worse and worse," Nurse Chapman muttered as she wrote on her notepad, "Just know that I have the end to it all…"

Sherlock held his breath. Good Lord he wanted a hit. He had never wanted something so bad in his life, and then this comes around the corner at him. He gritted his teeth, when had it become so hard to say a word so simple as "no"?

He couldn't do this. Not again. He wasn't going to.

He felt Kylie shift and move herself into his side, cuddling up close to him with a drugged smile, still fast asleep.

_If you aren't going to stop this for yourself, stop this for her…_

He still couldn't believe that she was dumb enough to threaten to dose herself if he did. She was bright; she knew the risks, why would she do that?

_SHE LOVES YOU!_ He heard John's voice say in the back of his head.

"You know you are just fooling yourself," Nurse Chapman told him as she watched him run a hand through Kylie's hair gently as she slept, "This isn't who you were meant to be or who you are."

Sherlock just looked at her once again. How in the hell did she know that?

The nurse just smiled at him, "My boss gives _very_ through background checks."

So Violet Hunter had been on to him for a while? … Interesting…

The front door opened and closed as he heard someone enter the flat, causing Kylie to stir next to him.

"I would keep that phone with you if I were you," Nurse Chapman told him quietly before John came waltzing into the room, plastic grocery bag in hand.

"Ah, Nurse Chapman," he said in greeting as Kylie made a small noise and began opening her eyes, "How are you?"

"Very well Doctor," Nurse Chapman said with a smile, "he seems to be improving nicely."

Sherlock looked at her strangely.

"Yes!" John said before turning to Sherlock, "in fact you get to go to the hospital tomorrow for rehab."

Sherlock turned to glare at his friend. He had to be joking. Rehab?

"Cardiac rehab," John clarified, "Not the kind for…. Well, not that you need… well, actually you do." He rambled, "the doctor called Kylie's phone."

"Mumf, mph," Kylie muttered into the pillow as she rolled over and tried to sleep, causing everyone in the room to look at her oddly.

"Yeah…" John said as he looked at his friends, "You need to get up and eat Ky, I got you a sandwich."

Kylie groaned and glared at him.

"Dr. Witham told me he will be down soon," Nurse Chapman said as she walked out of the room, "I'll be back to check you both tomorrow."

Sherlock glared at her leaving as his arm automatically went around Kylie, pulling her closer to him.

John just raised an eyebrow as the door shut once more, "She's been sent here to help you you know."

Sherlock's eyes just flashed to John who stared at him for a moment before turning his attention to Kylie.

"Come on Ky, get up."

She muttered something into Sherlock's torso.

"Get up, you need to take your meds too," John said as Sherlock's head snapped towards him.

"No."

"She's taking them!" John told him, "She's so much more relaxed and even began eating again. She needs these to get better."

Sherlock was silent, just glaring at John.

"I need to go heat up your soup, you have to eat too," John said, ignoring his glare as he walked out.

Kylie sighed and rubbed her eyes as she sat up and reached for the bottle of pills, taking one as Sherlock just looked at her. He hated those damn pills, but John was right. She had finally been able to sleep and eat with those damn pills that made her … well, not Kylie…

She swallowed it and smiled at him through her still drug-induced haze.

"Hey good lookin," she said as she ran a hand through her hair lazily.

He just looked at her as if she had lost her mind, because she had…

"Good, you're up!" John said as he walked in carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, setting it on Sherlock's lap, as he was closest to the door, "Did you take your pill?"

"Yes sir," she said mock saluting him.

John grinned at her drugged state and chuckled to himself, "That's captain to you madam."

"Yes, captain my captain," Kylie told him before giggling uncontrollably.

Sherlock glared at his friend, "Don't encourage her."

John just laughed before setting the sandwich in Kylie's lap, "Eat it, you silly woman," he said before turning to Sherlock and pointing at the soup, "You too. And you have another bowl after this. You can only have liquids, so you have more to go."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and tried to eat the soup. Though he found it easier to raise the spoon without slopping it out, it was still a difficult task that required a lot of concentration.

"Chicken salad, chicken salad, in my belly…" Kylie chanted to herself as she looked at the sandwich, before taking a bite happily. John tried his best not to laugh at her as Sherlock just looked at her, with his spoon halfway to his mouth.

"Delicious delicious, yes you are," she continued to sing as she was completely preoccupied within her own world.

Sherlock turned to John, "she needs new meds."

**^&* (* **

"Get her off of them," Sherlock growled at a very amused Witham who was watching Kylie trace the outline of Sherlock's ear with her finger.

"I want you to get me off," Kylie said before giggling.

"I think Dr. Gibbs is doing quite well on them," Witham smiled at her.

Sherlock just glared at Witham, "Does she really look alright to you?"

As if on cue, Kylie began giggling hysterically into Sherlock's shoulder, her hands beginning to wander from his chest down his body where he caught her wrist before it could reach its destination.

Witham just raised an eyebrow as Kylie pulled her head out of the nook of his shoulder and looked at him.

"Why?" she whined, "I want to!"

"No, Kyliegha. You have to talk to Witham."

"He doesn't have to know we are doing it," Kylie loudly whispered, oblivious that Witham could obviously hear them perfectly.

Sherlock just glared at Witham as if to say, "see what I am talking about?"

Witham just smiled which made the urge Sherlock had to beat him senseless grow even stronger.

"Dr. Gibbs, as much as I love seeing the fact that you are expressing your sexual urges openly, I don't really think that our therapy session is the place to be doing it," Witham told her.

"Then leave," Kylie told him firmly, "Sherlock Holmes has a job to do…" she said as she made to climb into his lap.

"Oh no," Witham told her gently as he helped Sherlock to pull her off of him and sit her back down in the bed, "We need to talk about a few things, plus I have heard that because of Mr. Holmes' condition, he is unable to do that, as you refer to it, job."

"What condition?" Kylie asked, "the condition of making my panties drop?"

Witham snorted with laughter as Kylie looked extremely pleased with herself as Sherlock just glared at Witham.

"Fix it.." he growled.

"Lets talk about your addiction Mr. Holmes," Witham said as Kylie sat down and stopped giggling as soon as she realized that there was a serious issue at hand.

"We are talking about Kylie," Sherlock told him after staring at him for a moment.

"This is a combined therapy session," Witham told him, "the two of you have interestingly similar issues with trying to take control."

They both just stared at him. Sherlock as if Witham had lost his mind, and Kylie as if she was going to cry, curling up into his side once more, clasping his hand tightly.

Witham smiled at Kylie's drugged reaction and the fact that Sherlock was allowing it, "Mr. Holmes past with drugs was I'm sure to regain control of something out of control in his life that he valued. I'm going to guess his mind?"

Kylie nodded, earning a glare of betrayal from Sherlock.

"Where as Dr. Gibbs here could not help you, make your problem better, so she found control of something through eating habits, stress, and cutting."

Kylie tried her best to cuddle even more into him.

"What I am saying, is that you two both have very similar treatment despite the enormous differences in how you show it."

They both just looked at him.

"Shall we start then?" Witham asked expecting an answer as nothing happened, "Alright…. How have your cravings been Mr. Holmes?"

"Fine," Sherlock lied.

Witham raised an eyebrow, "I find that hard to believe in that you had a needle in your hand about to dose yourself when Dr. Gibbs found you, putting her over the edge."

Sherlock stared at Witham with surprise.

"Lestrade found the drugs outside the window," Witham told him, "he swept it under the rug for you."

Sherlock just looked down, ashamed, he was hoping that this was something that could stay between him, Kylie, John, and John's annoying fiancé that was gaining weight.

"So, how have your cravings been?" Witham asked once more.

Sherlock was silent, just staring at Witham.

"Please Sherlock," Kylie said quietly as she grasped his arm, tears rolling down her face, "Let him help you."

He just looked at her for a moment. Her eyes were hazed over, but the fact that she cared was extremely evident.

"They've been stronger," Sherlock said quietly as he looked at Kylie.

Witham smiled as he jotted some stuff down on his note pad, "When do you find yourself craving?"

"Night mostly," Sherlock told him.

"When everyone is asleep," Witham picked up on.

Sherlock looked around awkwardly. He knew it was… he didn't want to admit that.

"Good," Witham told him, "You just need to keep your mind off of it. When you are focused, your mind doesn't crave it. I want you to begin reciting something when you feel the urge to use…" Witham looked around the room, "the periodic table for example."

_How ironic, the thing that started it all._

"No," Sherlock told him.

"Its only a suggestion if you want to get better," Witham told him before turning to Kylie who had her eyes shut and was mouthing something as if she was trying to remember it.

"Dr. Gibbs?" he asked as he watched her.

"There's holmium and helium and hafnium and erbium  
And phosphorous and francium and fluorine and terbium  
And manganese and mercury, molybdenum, magnesium  
Dysprosium and scandium and cerium and caesium  
And lead, praeseodymium and platinum, plutonium  
Palladium, promethium, potassium, polonium  
And tantalum, technetium, titanium, tellurium.." she sang as Sherlock and Witham looked at her strangely.

"What are you singing?" Witham asked.

"And cadmium and calcium and chromium and curium  
There's sulphur, californium and fermium…"

"You actually know Fermium?" Sherlock said with impressed shock.

"berkelium. And also mendelevium, einsteinium, nobelium  
And argon, krypton, neon, radon, xenon, zinc and rhodium."

Kylie stopped to take a breath where Witham imputed, "Dr. Gibbs while that was rather impressive I was talking to Mr. Holmes about…"

"And chlorine, carbon, cobalt, copper, tungsten, tin and sodium," She continued.

"Oh dear Lord," Witham muttered in annoyance.

"There are the only ones of which the news has come to Harvard  
And there may be many others but they haven't been discovered!" she finished loudly.

"yeah, well I meant for …." Witham began again before Kylie cut him off.

"AGAIN!" Kylie yelled happily as she started from the top.

"There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium  
And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium  
And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium  
Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium  
And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium…"

Witham dropped his head in defeat as Sherlock glared at him in complete annoyance.

"like I said before," Sherlock growled at him as Kylie kept singing happily as she bounced on the bed, "Change her meds."

**Review? Pretty please! All thoughts are appreciated!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and a MASSIVE thanks to those who reviewed! Seriously, I love you guys!  
**

**A huge thanks to:  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Thanks so much! Glad you enjoyed it my dear!  
**

**Gwilwillith: ….. as if you read my mind…**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: haha that it is! Glad you survived your essays!  
**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: So glad you think its funny! I was hoping it would be!**

**Bored411: You think Witham would give in that easily?**

**Sherlockian2205: Thanks so much! That's an awesome compliment! I'm glad you really enjoyed it!**

**Kie1993: oh, he will…don't worry…hahaha**

**Sorry, its been taking me forever to update! I've been swamped with some stuff and had a bit of …complication in my life so forgive me please!**

_**Also, this Chapter is M FOR A REASON! Just an FYI…**_

**ENJOY!**

"Sherlock…"

Silence.

"Sherlock….."

Silence once more.

"Sherlock were alone…"

"Go to sleep Kylie."

"But I'm so turned on right now… God knows you are sexy as hell," Kylie said as she kissed her way down his neck and chest as her hands explored his abdomen.

"Kylie stop," he growled at her in a mixture of annoyance and pain as her teeth grazed his extremely sensitive scar, "you need to go to sleep."

"I will after I have you," Kylie murmured into his skin.

"No, stop," Sherlock told her as he tried to push her off of him to establish some space between the two of them but found himself too weak to as her hands wandered across his body.

"Kylie…" he said as his voice trailed off. The warmth and electricity were taking over. This was so much better than a hit.

Kylie giggled into his skin as he began to relax into her touch. She climbed on top of him as she kissed his lips tenderly, her hands beginning to wander once more as her hips ground into his. He winced as she moaned into his mouth.

He found himself craving her; like a drug he had been deprived of. Like the one he was craving right now. He wanted a hit of her.

He found his arms around her as he held her close to him, kissing her back. His hands began to wander under the camisole she was wearing before she suddenly sat up, pulling it off, leaving her in her bra and sweatpants.

As he looked up at her, something in his turned. He felt his body tingle before the shock of how boney she looked hit him. She had lost her natural curves. She was muscular, toned, extremely fit, but now she looked as if she didn't have a muscle on her body. Her breasts had shrunk; leaving the bra she had on gaping slightly with looseness. Her body had changed so much over the last three weeks, he still couldn't believe it.

Something was beeping loudly, but he didn't care. Even though her body had changed, she was still stunning as she looked at him, hair mussed, pupils dilated, panting slightly. Her hands raked over him as desire began to course through him, emanating from her body.

She leaned down and kissed him once more. He gave in, feeling the dizziness and the high she gave him, neither of them realizing the thumping down the stairs.

"OH NO!" John said as he came bursting in through the door as he was tying his robe around him, "I can't even leave the two of you in here alone before you start going at it!" He told them angrily as he put a hand between the two of them and literally pried them apart, forcing Kylie off of him and to land on the bed with a frustrated groan.

"Just let us John!" Kylie whined.

"No, he cant, even though I can tell he wants to right now," John said with a grin as he looked at Kylie, seeing Sherlock out of the corner of his eye.

Sherlock frowned and glared as he threw the covers over his lap, hiding what John was poking fun at him about.

"Says who?" Kylie asked.

"Says the medical world," John told her as he began poking around on the heart monitor and went to correct some of the wires that Kylie had messed up on his chest only to have Sherlock slap his hand away with a glare.

John sighed and glared at his friend, "Kylie messed up the wires, why do you think the beeping is going off?"

…_Oh, that's what that was…_

"Well that and your heart rate sky rocketed…" John muttered smugly.

"You can leave now," Sherlock told his friend through gritted teeth.

"Yes, leave," Kylie said eagerly as she began to climb back onto Sherlock.

"Oh no," John said as he shook his head, "You are sleeping out there now," he told to Kylie. "I have to separate the two of you."

"WHAT? NO!" Kylie complained loudly.

"Yes," John said sternly, "I can't trust you two in here not to go at each other. And I really don't need you riding him into cardiac arrest."

Kylie smirked smugly, "Well that happens every time…"

John grimaced, as Sherlock rolled his eyes and stared at the blanket, trying not to be humiliated, "Did not want to hear that."

"Its true," Kylie giggled.

"Okay, up, and put your shirt back on please?" John told her flinging her camisole back at her.

Kylie smirked and put her camisole back on, still not moving a muscle.

"Come on," John urged.

"NO," both Kylie and Sherlock told him.

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "you have to!"

"Why?" Sherlock asked as Kylie snuggled into his side once more.

"Because I said so," John told them in a voice that reminded Kylie of her father.

Sherlock scoffed and settled back down into the bed comfortably while Kylie snuggled closer, running a hand up and down his bare chest, knocking the wires as she did.

"Will you…" John stopped at he was cut off by both Kylie and Sherlock.

"Goodnight John!" they told him.

John just stared at them as they shut their eyes. He huffed and stomped out of the room. Now he knew how Witham felt…

**&^*# &(**

Sherlock awoke to Kylie kissing his neck. He with held a groan, as warmth spread through his body once more. His head slowly turned as he captured her lips with his. Kylie smirked into the kiss as she climbed on top of him once more. His hands went up her back, feeling how thin she really was before he felt cold water hit his hand and body. Kylie shrieked and stiffened looking at Sherlock.

…What in the hell had hit them?

"Bad!" John muttered.

Kylie and Sherlock turned around to see a sleep-ridden John sleeping in the armchair next to the bed with a squirt bottle.

He looked at them once more and sprayed them both in the face.

"Stop trying to get off," He told them.

Both Kylie and Sherlock gaped at him.

"What are we, cats?" Kylie asked him.

John smirked, "God knows you are about as hard to train."

They both still gaped at him.

John stopped laughing to himself and looked at them before spraying them once more, "Get off of him."

They looked at each other, before looking at him and Kylie lunged forward, taking a large amount of water to the face as she tried to wrestle the squirt bottle out of his hand.

"What in the hell is going on?" Mary said as she walked in to find her fiancé pinned to the floor and Kylie spraying him in the face with the squirt bottle.

"Seriously?" Mary said as she pulled the bottle away from Kylie, "Get in bed. Now!"

"But…" Kylie argued missing the fun she was having with spraying John.

"NOW!" Mary told her.

"He started it!" Kylie argued.

"Did not!" John argued.

"You did too!" Kylie argued back as she got into bed.

"Did…"

"CHILDREN!" Mary yelled, causing them all to shut up. "You," she told Kylie, "are suffering from exhaustion and need to sleep." She then turned to John, "You need to come up with better ways than a bloody squirt bottle to keep track of them. I mean really?" She then turned to the smirking Sherlock, "You need to stop enjoying this childish behavior and encouraging it from Kylie."

"Now," Mary said sternly, "I'm going to bed." She turned to Kylie and Sherlock, "You two do the same and don't have sex. If you do, I will let Sherlock die of cardiac arrest."

Mary then walked out of the bedroom. The room was silent before John slowly got up and followed Mary, shutting the door behind him, leaving Kylie and Sherlock alone once more.

"Should we…" Kylie began.

"Probably not," Sherlock muttered, knowing what she was referring.

"Right," Kylie said as she settled back down into him.

**&^*(# )**

John walked in the next morning to find Kylie and Sherlock huddled around a laptop as they whispered between themselves, stopping immediately when John entered the room.

…Well at least they weren't humping each other…

"What are you two up to now?" John asked as he set down the plate of food in Kylie's lap, handing her a fork.

"Nothing," Sherlock answered him as he closed the laptop quickly.

John looked at them suspiciously, "I swear if the two of you are working a case…"

"Case?" Kylie asked quizzically as John handed her another pill, "What case?"

"Take your pill so you can go a bit crazy again and I wont have to worry about you trying to solve a case," John told her, earning a glare from Sherlock.

"Good morning dears," Nurse Chapman said as she walked into the room, "looks like I have a new patient."

John looked at her and smiled, "Ah, Mycroft did call you?"

"New patient?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, Miss Gibbs here," Nurse Chapman said as she pulled the plate of food away from Kylie as she was in mid bite and handed it to John.

"HEY!" Kylie said through a mouth full of food.

"Go pour gravy on this and blend it into a drink. She is only on a liquid diet now. Wouldn't want her to throw up now."

Kylie gaped at her in disgust, "I'll throw up if I drink that…"

"Okay…" John told the nurse as he made to leave the room.

"I have an exam to do, so please knock," Nurse Chapman told him as he left, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"What exam? I don't need one!" Kylie argued as Nurse Chapman turned to Sherlock.

"You still have your phone?" She asked.

"I believe that your boss never upheld her side of the bargain when I helped with the bomb. I believe I need some information about a cabbie," Sherlock replied.

"Wait, what?" Kylie asked completely lost as the drugs began hitting her system.

"Interesting you want to do this in front of her," Sherlock told her, "I wasn't under the impression that your boss liked witnesses."

"A girl on psych meds?" Nurse Chapman scoffed, "hardly credible next to the word of a drug addict."

"That's why she wants me hooked…" Sherlock told her, it all coming together.

"A bright but naughty boy…" Nurse Chapman told him as she pulled a needle out of her pocket, handing it to him, "your reward for helping."

Sherlock just looked at her hand. God, he wanted that. He wanted it so bad. It was right there; all he had to do was take it.

"Is that…?" Kylie gaped, "Oh my God, you bag of shit."

"I want the information," Sherlock told her sternly, not taking the drugs.

"You are the reason that he relapsed, he was telling the truth. Oh good Lord," Kylie ranted as she tried to get out of bed, set on punching the nurse in the face for what she did to him. Sherlock pulled her back to him, holding her so she couldn't get out of bed.

"Let go…"

"You are choosing information over drugs?" the nurse asked.

"Yes."

The nurse smiled and set the needle down on the table and looked at him.

"You want to know the whereabouts of Sebastian Moran?"

"Let go of… wait… MORAN?" Kylie asked as she stopped struggling.

"Yes," Sherlock told her.

"He has a partner. He's been working with him for a long time," the nurse told him, "he's a hard man to find."

"Your boss obviously has," Sherlock told her, "He works for her."

"Moran doesn't work for her," the nurse grinned her toad like smile, "He works…" she was unable to finish the sentence as there was a crash of glass as the window broke, wetness spattered everywhere as the nurse just looked at them, a wide expression before she fell to the floor, dead.

Sherlock stared at her in shock as Kylie clung to him. Blood and brain matter covered the bed and his bedroom. They hadn't heard a gun shot…

John came rushing in only to stop at the sight before him. Mary came rushing in after, shrieking slightly and clinging to her fiancé. John looked at Sherlock expectantly, as if expecting an answer.

Sherlock didn't have one, he just knew one thing; Sebastian Moran was still following them.

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A HUGE ENORMOUS Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers! You guys are SO AWESOME! It really made my day on how much feedback I got on that last Chapter! Seriously you guys made a really crappy week a LOT better!  
**

**Newtofanfic: Thanks so much! Hahah that's what I was going for with Mary! And I'm glad you love John in this chapter!**

**LePugly: Thanks so much! That is a huge compliment!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks my dear!**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: hahaah no, not at all!  
**

**Kie1993: Thanks so much!  
**

**DarkJenny20: hahah I know right!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Thanks so much!  
**

**Jes11B: thanks so much! That means a lot!**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: I know right! Thanks so much! **

**Madsie: I know! I almost forget that sometimes! I really need to go back and read all of my own writing to remember some stuff. I cant do it, it just ends in self-loathing hahaha but thanks!**

**Hannahhobnob: Glad you enjoyed it my dear!  
**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: I did too, its okay!  
**

**Natsuki-chan2912: You will find out soon enough my dear!**

**Sherlockian2205: This is kind of a crack chapter because of you hahahahaha.**

**Bored411: thanks so much! You shall see my dear!  
**

**So, obviously there is now a case. This chapter is more of a sort of emotional crack chapter. There will be more on the case, but I had to introduce some people and get some stuff out of the way, so I hope you still enjoy!  
**

"Sherlock, I'm going to need you to start from the top," Lestrade sighed for the fifth time as he stood in the living room of Baker Street.

"She was shot, what's there to tell?" Sherlock told him simply as he stared at Kylie sitting on the couch breathing into an oxygen mask.

Kylie was not one to be traumatized by violence. She had seen her fair share of people get shot; hell she'd been on the other end of the gun on some of them. So why was she almost having a panic attack after seeing that? Granted, most of the time she wasn't lying in bed to be covered in blood and brain matter.

"Look, I know you are worried about her…" Lestrade began before Sherlock's eyes snapped toward him.

"I'm not worried about her," Sherlock snapped at him, "She's perfectly fine."

Lestrade just raised an eyebrow at him, "Your girlfriend is not fine."

"She's not my girlfriend," Sherlock grumbled as he went to pick a piece of brain off of his arm.

"Oh I'm sorry, fiancé then," Lestrade smirked.

Sherlock glared at him as Anderson came walking into the room. He just took one look at Sherlock before looking at Lestrade, "Do I really have to pick the evidence off the git?"

"That's the only thing that is within your academic reach," Sherlock quipped.

Anderson opened his mouth to argue when Witham and another young man walked into the room as Lestrade began arguing with Anderson. Sherlock watched curiously, ignoring the conversation going on beside him as he watched Witham immediately tend to Kylie's side, talking to her quietly with concern. The other young man looked around the room curiously for a moment before he skimmed over Lestrade, got a large smile on his face and hurried over.

The young man was probably in his mid twenties. He was tall, scrawny, and well fitted in an expensive suit. His dark hair was combed to the side as glasses were perched on his nose.

"Oi Greg old chap," the man said happily, "You can't start without me!"

Lestrade closed his eyes, trying to restrain every ounce of anger that he had.

"Well then you should probably be on time Holden," Lestrade said through gritted teeth.

"Not my fault I took a wrong turn!" Holden told him as he pulled out his note pad.

Lestrade just looked at him, "Seriously, do you even know what you are saying?"

"Of course," Holden told them as if they were daft, "It came out of my mouth."

Sherlock just stared at him blankly; this had to be a joke.

"Sherlock, this is my new partner…" Lestrade began before Holden cut him off.

"Sergeant Geoffrey Holden," he said eagerly extending his hand.

Sherlock just looked at him, slowly taking his hand only to wince sharply as Holden began shaking it enthusiastically.

"I have heard so much about you from my mates at the Yard."

"You have mates?" Lestrade muttered under his breath, Holden not hearing him.

"You are a freak of some sort?" Holden asked.

"Holden," Lestrade growled, "We are here to question Mr. Holmes."

Holden looked at him, confused for a moment before he gasped, "OH! You are the victim? This is your home? Well, I guess that explains why you are covered in red jello…"

Lestrade gaped at him, "Brain matter," he said shortly, "That's the victims brain matter all over him."

Holden looked at Sherlock once more, disgust written all over his pale face, "that's disgusting… why would you cover yourself in the victim's brains?"

Both Sherlock and Lestrade stared at him now.

"Go help Anderson," Lestrade told him.

"But he covered himself in the victim's brains…." Holden argued.

"GO!" Lestrade yelled at him before he scampered away towards the bedroom where Anderson had disappeared earlier.

Lestrade sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose once more.

"Look, I'm going to need you and Kylie to come into the Yard to make your official statements," Lestrade told him, "Your flat has to be processed and you can't stay here."

"Kylie can't leave," Sherlock told him as he looked over towards the couch. That was odd, Kylie looked…. better, a lot better. She was smiling and laughing as she talked to Witham, running a hand through her hair. She tipped and almost fell over into Witham's lap….

…That bastard didn't…

"Sherlock?" Lestrade asked as he watched the dark haired detective stand up slowly and walk towards the couch.

"Witham," Sherlock growled at him as he looked up at the taller man. Sherlock opened his mouth to finish before Kylie squealed and launched herself at him, knocking him to the floor, causing him to groan in pain at the impact to his still tender chest and bones.

"BABE!" Kylie screamed as she hugged him tightly as they lay on the floor, "I missed you and your sexy body!" She stopped and popped her head up looking at him intently with her big blue eyes, "Do you think John would know if we had dirty hot sex right here on the floor? No one would know!"

"Yes, yes we would," John, said as he walked back into the flat with Mary.

Lestrade looked at Kylie look at everyone as if she just realized that they were there in shock.

"Is she…high?" Lestrade gaped at her in disbelief.

"It's a prescription anti-anxiety med," Witham filled him in as he tried to get Kylie up off the ground and off of a still grimacing Sherlock, "Its part of her treatment."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow, he was well aware of Kylie's issues at the moment, but how Witham had talked her into taking drugs when Sherlock was so against her on them was a mystery to him…. An extremely amusing mystery.

"You're kidding," Lestrade said as he began to chuckle at her running her hand up and down Sherlock's chest whilst giggling as he tried to stop her.

"No," Witham said as he grabbed Kylie's hands, "Dr. Gibbs, please stop. I need to discuss something's with you."

"But you said I need to distress!" Kylie told him, "I know how I'm going to distress…" She said as she straddled Sherlock, causing Lestrade to burst out laughing as John rolled his eyes and Mary smirked.

"That wasn't what I was referring…" Witham sighed as he tried to pull her off once more.

"Kylie STOP!" Sherlock told her as she tried to kiss his neck.

Kylie stopped immediately and looked at him, tears filling her eyes quickly.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Kylie asked as she began to cry.

"I wasn't…" Sherlock began in annoyance as he tried to push her off of him and sit up before he was smacked in the face with her open hand.

"Yes you were!" She cried at him, as she stayed in his lap, balling.

Sherlock just looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. What in the hell had made her cry? Did she just slap him?

Lestrade was now turned around laughing while John was smirking and Witham gaped.

She needed off these meds….

***&)(# &***

Sherlock looked at Kylie as she cried in the chair next to him in the interrogation. He shut and rolled his eyes in annoyance at her. She was never this…. Annoying…

"Will you stop crying?" Sherlock snapped at her, not being able to handle the strange pain in his chest.

…It had to be the arrhythmia…

Kylie just began crying harder and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Good Lord, what are you pregnant?" Sherlock muttered remembering John going off on some rant about how pregnant women always cry in his office.

Kylie just cried harder and louder, like a child escalating.

WHAT WAS GOING ON? When did Kylie, his Kylie, get so irrational and confusing?

He just looked at her. Seriously, what in the hell had these drugs done to her head? Why would a comment about pregnancy tip her over the edge? Why would him telling her no set her off to begin with?

"Dr. Gibbs?" Witham said softly as he poked his head in the room, "I think it may be better if we talk in another room."

"No," Sherlock told him, he wasn't letting over-emotional Kylie out of his sight, especially with the man who kept feeding her the meds.

Kylie stopped crying and looked at him, with a hopeful look on her face.

"Mr. Holmes, you are obviously upsetting her…" Witham began.

"Since when do you care?" Sherlock snapped back.

Witham looked at him, taken aback slightly, "Mr. Holmes, I assure you that I care about all of my patients, and right now, Dr. Gibbs is in need of a quite, secure environment…."

"We are in Scotland yard, I think this counts in the category," Sherlock said as he got up and slammed the door in Witham's face.

Kylie just looked at him. She had stopped crying, but she still had tears rolling down her face, causing her blue eyes to pop even more. The pain in his chest grew as he saw her sniffle. She was upset, he hated seeing her like this it was…annoying…

Sherlock didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He just looked at her before walking back and sitting down in the chair next to her.

Kylie just kept staring at him.

Sherlock turned slowly towards her, seeing her staring at him intently.

"What?" he asked her.

"Why don't you want me?" She asked quietly, "Am I ugly? Is it because I'm fat?"

Sherlock looked at her as if she had lost her mind, she was extremely underweight, despite that she was gorgeous. How she could not know that, was a mystery to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kylie asked as she began crying once more, "It is, isn't it? You can't stand looking at me can you?"

"What are you talking…." Sherlock began as Lestrade opened the door and waltzed in, looking at his notes, closely followed by Holden.

"Alright, lets hear this from the top now shall we?" Lestrade said as he set the all too familiar tape recorder on the table.

"Please state your names…" Lestrade said as he frowned at Kylie, "You okay?" he asked.

Holden meanwhile was looking at her as if she were something that he had never seen before.

"Did he make you cry?" Holden asked in reference to Sherlock, "No one should make someone as beautiful as you cry! Arrest him Lestrade!"

Sherlock turned and glared at Holden, looking as if he was restraining himself from punching him while Lestrade looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"You cant do that!" Lestrade told him, "You can't just arrest anyone. You have to have a reason that they violated the law."

"He did! The laws of chivalry!" Holden said, as he looked right back at Sherlock, thinking he had a chance against the older and stronger man.

Kylie just blushed and curled into her oversized sweatshirt, trying to hide.

"Sit down Holden," Lestrade growled.

"But…" Holden argued.

"NOW!" Lestrade yelled.

Holden sat down begrudgingly as he kept staring at Kylie. Kylie looked at him for a moment before looking at Lestrade and then Sherlock, who was still glaring daggers.

"Please state your names," Lestrade told them.

"Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock said, as he never took his eyes off of Holden.

"Dr. Kyleigha Gibbs," Kylie said quietly.

"What was your relation to Nurse Bernice Chapman?" Lestrade asked.

"She showed up at our flat," Sherlock told him.

Lestrade looked up at him, "Why Sherlock? Why was she there?"

"She was a nurse," Sherlock answered.

"And were you ill?" Lestrade asked in annoyance.

Sherlock now turned to look at him, "You know why."

"I need you to say it," Lestrade said.

"No," Sherlock said after a moment.

"He wants me," Kylie said in a small voice as she begins crying once more and turning to Sherlock, "Why don't you want me?"

"I do, you gorgeous creature," Holden said as he looked Kylie up and down.

Sherlock turned murderous as he caught Holden's looks.

"HOLDEN! Hold your BLOODY tongue!" Lestrade yelled.

"Why Sherlock? You used to!" Kylie cried.

Sherlock just stood up and grabbed Kylie's hand beginning to pull her out of the room before she stood up and pulled her hand out of his grip.

"NO! Why don't you want me?" Kylie asked.

"Because he's an arse," Holden said looking at Kylie.

"HOLDEN!" Lestrade yelled again.

Sherlock glared at Holden once more, sighed, rolled his eyes and walked back over to Kylie, grabbing her hand and looking in her eyes before leaning forward and whispering something in her ear.

Kylie stopped crying immediately and looked at him as he pulled back and looked at her blankly. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room and leaving a very confused Lestrade and Holden in the room behind them.

Did Sherlock Holmes just… no he couldn't have…

Did he really just tell Kylie that he wanted…? No…


	21. Chapter 21

**A HUGE thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! It helps me out so much! You have no idea!  
**

**I have to apologize for how long this has been taking to get out as well as for the errors. I dislocated my shoulder last week and have been typing the last two chapters with one hand on my phone and so please excuse the errors! Autocorrect sucks.**

**Sherlockian2205: thanks so much my dear!  
**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: hahaha you'll see!  
**

**DarkJenny20: :D thanks!  
**

**Kie1993: Thanks so much!  
**

**LePugly: I have never seen that! Does he really?**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: …for real! Dense was what I was going for!  
**

**Chelgallifreya221B613: I did, autocorrect! I apologize!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much and …. You'll see…..**

**Miriam Gill: She will be soon enough, I promise!  
**

**Bored 411: hahaha you'll see! And yes, Holden is an idiot!**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a note at the bottom with your thoughts! It really does help me write!**

**Also, on another note, does anyone still want me to continue Couple's counseling and Damages and Reparations? Just wondering! If not, I'm just going to delete them!  
PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

John walked into the Yard with a smile on his face. He and Mary had been able to share a meal for the first time since Sherlock had been taken by Cahill. With the stress of the wedding, Kylie, and Sherlock, Mary had been acting odd lately, not to mention her getting physically sick every morning due to the stress, but with all that they were going with, it wasn't surprising.

He walked into Lestrade's office to see him sighing into his hands.

"Alright?" John asked with a smirk as he sat in the chair opposite of him.

"Yeah," Lestrade said as he looked at them, "other than the fact that between Sherlock and my new idiot of a partner, makes me want to develop a drinking problem."

John chuckled lightly, "Yeah, welcome to my world. You try to make them keep their hands to themselves."

Lestrade looked at him with a smile on his face, "Kylie on drugs hasn't made that easy I'm sure."

John laughed, "No, it hasn't."

"Well, they are just two kids crazy for one another. I say an active sex life cant be that bad for them," Lestrade then smirked at John, "Plus I think having a shag every now and then has made Sherlock a little calmer."

"Yeah, well until Kylie get cleared by Witham and Sherlock gets cleared by the doctors, I have to play parent and force them to not shag each others' brains out," John told him.

Lestrade looked up at him, the smile fading from his face, "Why can't Sherlock shag her?"

"His heart," John said as he looked at his phone, "If he does any sort of activity that increase his heart rate it could kill him on the spot," John smirked, "Kylie could literally ride him to death."

Lestrade just gaped at him, wide-eyed.

"That's why I'm here, to get them from Witham before they start going at it?" John smiled at Lestrade as he stood up, his smile fading when he saw Lestrade's face.

"What?" John asked fearful of his answer.

"They left twenty minutes ago…" Lestrade told him.

John just looked at him before cursing and running out of the office, hoping that his best friend hadn't died of a heart attack yet.

John ran head on into Witham.

"Dr. Watson," Witham said as he reached out a hand to steady him, "You alright?"

"Sherlock and Kylie!" John asked.

"What about them?" Witham asked with total confusion.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THEM?" John asked loudly.

"No, I thought they were in interrogation…" Witham began before John sprinted out of the Yard, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Witham yelled after him.

"To save Sherlock from getting ridden to death," Lestrade said as he hurried out after John.

Witham just stood there confused, "Ridden to death?" he muttered to himself, "What in the hell does that mean?"

***&#() **

John cursed to himself as he clambered out of the cab and nearly launched himself out of the cab and towards the door of 221B Baker Street. How could he have been so dumb not to tell Lestrade not to let them out of his sight? Now his friend was going to be dead soon, and it was his entire fault for letting him run off with his drugged girlfriend.

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled as he ran up the stairs.

He was going to be dead. Kylie would be crying. This was not good.

Oh God, this was his fault!

"SHERLOCK! KYLIE!" John said as he sprinted into the flat, looked at the armchairs, not seeing anyone, he sprinted into the kitchen. His heart stopped when he didn't see anyone and made to run into the bathroom when a voice stopped him.

"John?" A familiar voice asked.

John froze and he turned around to see Kylie and Sherlock curled up on the couch together, laptop and Scotland Yard file and photos in front of them, both of them looking at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

John just gaped. They were…fully clothed? But … what?

Kylie started laughing at him, "You look ridiculous."

"But… I thought you two…?" John gaped at them.

"Thought what?" Sherlock asked completely bewildered.

"That you two… you know…" John said making a head movement as if to help imply.

Both Kylie and Sherlock narrowed their eyes at him in confusion, neither having any idea what he was referring to with a combination of drug haze and ignorance.

John sighed and looked at them in amazement, "SHAGGING!"

Sherlock looked around for a moment before it all clicked into place while Kylie began giggling immediately.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sherlock asked.

John just looked at him in amazement.

Kylie just kept giggling, "He said shagging…hahahaha"

Both John and Sherlock looked at the now laughing Kylie.

"Because you two can't keep your hands off of each other," John told him after a moment.

Sherlock looked at Kylie for a moment longer before looking at John with confusion, "My hands aren't even 'on her' as you say," he replied in a snarky tone.

"SHAGGING!" Kylie laughed even harder, putting her head in the crook of Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock just looked at her before turning back to John, "You are throwing out her meds."

**%*&& ()**

Kylie curled closer in the blanket and poked at her food. She had an enormous headache and felt so dehydrated, she felt as if she hadn't had water in about five days.

Sherlock looked at her as he gazed at the photo of the dead woman in his bedroom.

She looked at him, the haze from the drugs was gone, her eyes were clear for the first time in the last few days.

"She dosed you," She said sadly as she looked at him.

Sherlock looked at her for a moment before turning back to the photograph, "Yes," he said blankly.

"I didn't believe you," she said quietly.

Sherlock remained silent; he just kept looking at the photograph in his hand.

"I'm so sorry," Kylie told him, "You were high, in pain, and I just didn't…"

"Its fine," Sherlock told her bluntly.

"No, its not okay that I didn't believe you," Kylie argued, "I love you, I should have believed you."

Sherlock just looked at her for a moment and then back at the picture.

"I'm sorry," she told him once more.

"Eat your food," Sherlock told her quietly as John walked back into the room.

"You do realize that you aren't allowed to work this case?" John asked as he stared at Sherlock with disapproval.

"Yes we are," both Kylie and Sherlock replied shortly.

John sighed, "Look this probably isn't even what you think…"

"It was a sniper making an impossible shot," Sherlock told him in annoyance.

"It was either Moran or my Dad," Kylie told him, "My bet is with the former."

John just looked at Kylie and sighed, "You really shouldn't be off your meds right now."

"Its just a crutch John, I need to get over all this on my own," Kylie smiled at him.

"But Witham…" John began to argue.

"Is a twelve year old child," Kylie told him, "Plus I think I will never live down the fact that I tried to jump him on in front of half the Yard."

"That wasn't because of the drugs," John smirked, "You do that all the time."

John laughed as he ducked, nearly avoiding the pillow that Kylie had chucked at him.

Sherlock just glared in annoyance at Kylie and John as they laughed before turning back to the photos. He was missing something. She had been shot right before giving him vital information to finding Moran.

Moran didn't work for Violet Hunter, he worked for…. WHO?

It was clear that Moran had a connection to Moriarty when he was young. Moran was a much older man, employed by the young Moriarty on his first job.

Sherlock's mind went to the photograph that he had pulled from the cab Moran had been using. It was a picture of Moran and another man, both in combat uniform in the desert. He had stared at that picture for hours, hoping, praying that something would come from it.

He had no clue what Moran's motives were. He had helped Thomas kidnap Kylie, and he suspected that he had been the one behind the bullet that had taken Thomas's life, but he still had no proof, only a hunch.

But why help the man get what he wanted, only to kill him afterwards? It made no sense.

The nurse had made reference to a partner he had been working with for a long time. The man in the photograph that had to be him. Now, he just had to figure out who it was…

Wait…Was that?

Sherlock looked at the crime scene photo a little closer. It was…

Sherlock got up and walked over to the desk.

"What are you doing?" Kylie asked as she finished the last bit of food on her plate.

Sherlock didn't answer, just pulled out the photograph smiled as he looked at it for a moment and walking back over to where he had been sitting, holding up the crime scene photo next to the picture.

"What'd you find?" Kylie asked as she scooted closer, "Wait is that? Moran? Where in the hell did you get that?"

"Cab," Sherlock answered quickly, "What do you see that is similar?"

"Nothing," John said, "One is a crime scene photo and the other is of a deranged psychopath and his mate."

Sherlock groaned and lowered the pictures, "Seriously what is it like to have the IQ of a hamster, it must be so quiet, so enjoyable."

John glared at his friend.

"The guns match, but that could be anything," Kylie stated.

"The guns?" John gaped as Sherlock smiled at her, "There's not even a gun in the crime scene photo!"

"There's not, but the guns in this photo, are US military granted during the early nineties," Kylie said as she pointed to the sniper rifles that were on the backs of Moran and the mystery man, "The bullet that was embedded in our wall," she continued as she pulled out a picture of the bullet found at the scene, "Has a very specific mineral composition. 20% copper, 15% nickel, and 55% bronze, and 10% silver that gives it the strength and dexterity that it needs to make it over long distances and essentially disinigrate once its arrived."

"But this bullet is whole?" John told her, "You can even tell there's a right hand twist on the gun.

"Exactly, that's because in Desert Strom, they wanted to preserve the bullets, making them more deadly and did more damage, so they hardened them with a process they called 'salting' they soak the metal in a salt bath and let it dry in the desert sun before filling the cartridge. This made it much more durable and stronger," Kylie finished, "and it leaves a green rim around the bottom of the bullet, like the one in our wall."

"So the bullets been salted… so what?" John asked.

"Only a very certain group of snipers did this process. It was unique to Desert storm. After, the British and American military branches found a new metal composition that did the same job. My dad was one of 5 guys who used this process. Moran being one of them."

"So your father knows this man?" John asked, "That's brilliant!"

"He probably does," Kylie said as she picked up the photo of Moran, "but this is a estimation, the process could have been passed on."

"Like an apprentice?" John asked.

"Maybe," Kylie told him shrugging.

"Cleaver girl," Sherlock smiled at her.

Kylie turned to him and grinned, "Much better with out the drugs huh?"

Sherlock just smiled even bigger at her.

"Oh God, please don't have sex," John groaned.

Both Kylie and Sherlock turned to John and looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, I'm going to send this to my Dad and see if he recognizes him," Kylie said as she got up and grabbed the photo and her phone.

John watched her leave the room as Sherlock began looking at the crime scene photos again.

"You do realize that her father is going to know that something happened and come down here," John told him.

"So?" Sherlock asked.

"So, does he know that you now have a drug addiction, heart problem and caused his little girl to develop and eating disorder?" John asked.

Sherlock looked up at John.

"KYLIE!" Sherlock yelled, hoping to get her before her father picked up the phone.

**Thoughts!? Opinions? Review?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A HUGE thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! Esp to my reviewers! You guys are AMAZING!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear! I am hoping to read some more of your story tonight!  
**

**Kie1993: thanks! :D  
**

**LePugly: Glad I am! Haha I youtubed the bit that Martin was in… dear God, his hair looked terrible. That's all I could focus on, how sad.**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Its all good! We all do it!  
**

**Sherlockian2205: prob not, unfortunately!**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Glad you enjoyed it! And I will! Thanks for letting me know!  
**

**DarkJEnny20: I will Thanks so much my dear!  
**

**Bored411: hahaha prob not what you are expecting!  
**

**So I had two people tell me to continue my other two off-shoot stories! If anyone has any prompts, I ADORE Them! I need ideas for couples counseling!  
**

**Here's the next one! Get ready guys!**

"Gibbs."

"Hey Dad," Kylie smiled into the phone she was holding as she walked up the stairs to the spare bedroom, "How are you?"

"I believe I should be the one asking you that," Gibbs said, a smile evident in his voice.

"KYLIE!" Sherlock's voice rang out.

"You being summoned now?" Gibbs asked in a joking yet serious tone on the other end as Kylie rolled her eyes.

"No, he's just being irritable," Kylie told him, "probably wants me to look at a speck of blood or something."

"You sure its not something else?" Gibbs asked in a knowing tone.

Kylie froze, he couldn't know…

"uh, yeah…" Kylie said wincing at how unconvincing she sounded, "Why would it be? Everything's fine."

There was silence on the other end.

"Dad?"

"You want to tell me the truth?"

"I did. Everything's fine."

"Sherlock getting stabbed through the heart and you almost getting blown up in the terrorist attack that blew up parliament doesn't count?" Gibbs asked flatly.

"Lestrade has a big mouth," Kylie muttered.

"No, actually intelligence told us that."

"Us, as in Fornell?" Kylie asked pointedly as she closed her eyes, "As in the FBI who gets their intel from the CIA whom Mycroft works closely with?"

"And here I was thinking that you were quicker on the draw."

Kylie groaned into the phone. This was a nightmare. How much did her Dad know? The last thing that she wanted was him discovering that her boyfriend is addicted to heroin and that she had lost weight…

"Why didn't you tell me Ky?" Gibbs asked.

"Tell you that I was almost killed in an explosion that Sherlock was forced to help create and was almost killed in the process?" Kylie asked sarcastically.

"He made the bomb?" Gibbs asked, a slight shock in his voice, "When did you start living with terrorists?"

"Yeah Dad, Sherlock is a regular Guy Fawkes," Kylie bit back.

"Remember remember the fifth of November…"

"I swear to God Dad," Kylie sighed in annoyance, "My boyfriend did not run a barrel of gunpowder in there and get caught!"

"Oh he's been demoted to boyfriend?"

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"That ring on your finger tells me that he is a little more than that."

Kylie groaned once more, "I've explained this. WE ARENT ENGAGED DAD!"

"Might as well be…"

"DAD!"

Gibbs chuckled on the other end of the line. No matter how old his daughter get, there was always fun in harassing her.

Kylie sighed on the other end, "You done now?" she asked.

"How's Sherlock doing?" he asked.

_Oh great! He's barely able to walk now and has a very strong addiction to heroin, but is currently distracted by the case that we have where our psycho nurse was shot by the same bastard that killed Mom and Kelly…._

"That drug Lord the one behind the bombing?"

"Uh, no, it was someone connected to Cahill though," Kylie told him as she shut her eyes.

"Violet Hunter?'

Kylie froze and looked at the floor with wide eyes.

"I know everything Kylie," Gibbs told her.

"Now I get how Abby feels when she tries to break the case," Kylie muttered.

Gibbs didn't laugh.

"Stay out of it Kylie," he told her sternly, "I heard that boyfriend of yours isn't in too good of shape. The last thing you two need is that, and chasing after the world's most dangerous criminal."

Kylie was silent.

"How are you holding up?" Gibbs asked her softly.

Kylie swallowed, she was past this, she wasn't going to get upset. No she was not.

"Fine," Kylie replied weakly.

"Charlie was a fine man."

Kylie felt tears hit her once more as emotions came flooding back. Charlie, Sherlock bloody and lifeless on the ground, his eyes rolling around in his head with a needle stuck in his arm. She couldn't breathe, she was dizzy as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Ky…"

"Its hard Dad," Kylie whispered into the phone, not wanting to admit her weakness, "I miss Charlie. I can't do all of this."

"You can Kylie. You still have Sherlock. Just be thankful for that."

"I am," Kylie said nodding, "Everyday."

There was silence for a moment.

"You talked to that Witham fellow again?"

Kylie glared at the ground, "No."

"He helped you before Kylie…"

"I can do this on my own Dad. I'm fine."

"That's not what Lestrade said while he was here."

…_Goddamn Greg Lestrade and his big mouth…_

"I'm fine Dad," Kylie told him.

"You have a lot of people worried about you you know."

"I'm fortunate enough to have a lot of really great friends."

"That I believe you do," Gibbs told her.

Kylie wiped her tears and tried to remember why she had called her father in the first place.

"OH, hey Dad, random question," Kylie tried to say as non-chalantly as she could, "Sherlock and I were just _randomly _talking about when you were in the service. And were wondering, you remember that salting technique you were telling me?"

Silence.

"Well, how many other people used that and what were their names?"

Silence.

"Dad?"

Silence and then a dial tone.

Kylie looked at her phone curiously, why in the hell would he have hung up on her…?

…OH SHIT!

Kylie lunged at her phone, dialing Tony's number as quickly as she could.

"Dinozzo."

"TONY! You with my Dad?" Kylie asked frantically.

"Whoa, peanut, what's going on?"

Kylie paused for a moment, "Call me peanut again and I will ensure that you don't have any if you get what I am saying," She growled angrily into the phone.

Tony chuckled until he realized that Kylie wasn't laughing.

"Sorry," Tony said quietly.

"Are you with my Dad?"

"Uh, no its eleven at night."

"Go find him, make sure that he DOES NOT come to Britain. Do you understand me?"

"Why would he…?"

"TONY!"

"Alright, alright I'm going," Tony said bitterly.

"Thank you," Kylie said as she sighed with relief.

"You're welcome Peanut," Tony said cheekily.

"TONY!"

The phone clicked off, bastard hung up on her once more.

**&^*#(& (**

"Sherlock we aren't going to find anything until my Dad calms down and we can talk to him," Kylie told Sherlock as they sat on the couch, Sherlock still looking at photos.

"There's something, there's always something," Sherlock muttered.

Kylie sighed as footsteps raced up the steps and John burst into the room, slightly out of breath.

"Telly," he said as he walked over to the TV and turned it on, "You guys are going to want to see this."

The TV turned on and he switched it to the news.

"International disaster struck once more," the reporter said, "On the day of the United States elections, both the current president of the United States and Governor Romney were shot and killed in what is now called the bloodiest assignation of all time. Not only that, but current Vice President and running mate were killed at well."

"Jesus," Kylie muttered.

"The United States is with out a leader, a power to lead it forward."

John switched the channel.

"I'm telling you, this is not a conspiracy," an older man in a suit said on the screen, "First the parliament building in blown up in an attack, killing the leaders of this nation, then the Russian Prime minister, and now the leaders of the Americans? This isn't just random killings! This is TERRORISM!"

"This is Violet Hunter," Kylie gaped, "This is all her."

"She's taking out the leaders of the most powerful countries in the world, one by one, weakening them," Sherlock muttered in amazement.

"And we thought that the attack on the Twin Towers was bad," John told them as he ran a hand through his hair, plopping down in a chair.

"It was," Kylie told him sternly, "It was a national disaster that killed thousands."

"I'm not saying it wasn't terrible," John told her sincerely, "I'm saying that at least it didn't help what's beginning to look like World War III."

"That's what she's hoping for," Sherlock said as he got up and wandered towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Kylie asked.

Sherlock didn't answer he just walked in and shut the door behind him, leaning against the door.

This is how she was trying to get his attention. She told him that he would help her start this war, help her or he would pay the consequence. She had a deep reach, deeper than Moriarty or Thomas ever did. She killed Presidents, Prime ministers, without even drawing attention to herself.

The phone in his pocket beeped. He slowly pulled out the phone that he had found in the warehouse.

_One Unread message._

Sherlock took a breath and opened it.

_I'm sure you've seen my work by now. _

_Ready to play Mr. Holmes?_

**Thoughts? Feelings? Angry Ranting?**

**Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A MASSIVE thanks to my amazing readers and even more amazing reviewers! I seriously love you guys! You make my day everytime!  
**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Yeah… I adore Cliffys…**

**Kie1993: Thanks it was fun to write~**

**Bored411: youll see!**

**Miriam: Thanks so much my dear!**

**Tutto-E-Lecito: hope this was fast enough update for you!**

**Elleari: Quite alright my dear! I'm busy with school myself. Im amazed that I still actually update this! But thanks so much!  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Thanks my dear! And yeah, I know right?**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much! I appreciate you seeing the tie!**

**Hanahhobnob: Thanks my dear!**

**Enjoy!**

It was dark like it always was. He tried to take a breath but found it difficult as always. The zip-ties cut into his wrists. He was so tired; they hadn't let him sleep in three days.

He heard the door open and close once more. Was that two sets of footsteps? He couldn't tell. He heard a chair pull out and a light shine brightly in his eyes, leaving dots of light coming through the bag that was covering his face.

Suddenly, the bag was pulled off, causing him to wince at the bright light.

…at least he could breath again…

"You ready to talk now Mr. Cahill?" Mycroft Holmes asked.

"About what?" Cahill asked, "The weather?"

A fist hit him from the other side, nearly knocking him out of the chair if he hadn't been tied to it.

"The whereabouts and plans of Violet Hunter," A strong looking older man with grey hair said as he walked around the chair.

"American," Cahill noted, "Curious that you would instigate yourself in these matters."

"Matters that Mr. Holmes tells me that Miss Hunter is behind the assinations of the president, Governor Romney, Vice President Biden, and Senator Ryan."

"You think that she is behind it?" Cahill asked, "How adorable."

The fist punched him once more.

"That's enough Mr. Finn," Mycroft told him.

Cahill just laughed to himself as the two other men just stared at him.

"May I ask what amuses you Mr. Cahill?" Mycroft asked.

Cahill just kept laughing.

"WHERE IS VIOLET HUNTER?" Finn screamed at him.

"Finn," Mycroft warned.

"You seriously think that 'Violet Hunter' is behind this? The assaination of the century?" Cahill laughed.

"She is," Finn growled, "Why is that so damn funny to you?"

Cahill grinned, every one of his teeth showing to him as he leaned up with a shit-eating grin, "Violet Hunter doesn't exist!"

**&*( )_ **

"People have to be making the connection! I mean the one guy we saw on the TV is labeled a fucking conspiracy theorist!"

"This is all part of her plan, turn all the countries against each other."

The news had turned for the worst in the last hour, saying that the man had been caught and was claiming links to Al Qaeda and ties to the Russian Government. The one man who had made the link that they had seen earlier had been labeled a conspiracy theorist and the murders of the world powers remained "unconnected".

"What can we do to stop it John? We don't know where the other attacks are going to be!"

"Dunno…" John trailed off as he looked at Sherlock who was not paying one bit of attention, "You alright Sherlock?"

Sherlock's head snapped towards him as he was pulled out of his trance, only to find John staring at him with concern.

"Fine," Sherlock answered shortly.

"You sure?" Kylie asked as she put a hand on chest lightly.

"Yes, I'm trying to think, which is impossible to do with all the _jabbering_ that was going on around me," he said bitterly as he folded his hands in front of him, wincing at the pain as it pulled his ribs, and set his hands back in his lap bitterly.

…_Well, it was partially true…_

Kylie just looked at him as John glared before she turned and looked at John, sighing.

"I just don't get the end game," Kylie told him, ignoring Sherlock's huffing, "I mean why on earth would starting World War III be a goal?"

"I wish I had answers," John sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "But I don't think we are going to be the ones to figure it out."

Kylie sighed and looked at Sherlock who was once again lost in his own thoughts completely.

Something was off, she didn't know what it was, but she could feel it. There was something else going on with him other that the case at hand and the new assinations. She just wished she knew what. Hopefully it didn't have to do with heroin.

Kylie frowned as she heard something vibrate, snapping Sherlock out of his trance.

"Excuse me," he said as he got up once more.

"Where are you going?" Kylie asked, now fully suspicious.

"I said excuse me," Sherlock said as he walked into the bathroom once more as their bedroom was still a crime scene.

The door shut behind him as Kylie looked at the door.

"What do you know that I don't?" John asked her quietly.

"I don't know anything," Kylie told him, still staring at the door, "I just know that something's up. Something he is trying to hide from us."

"Is it someone he's texting?" John asked as he turned and looked at the door, "I mean who would he be texting?"

"I don't know…" Kylie trailed off as another phone started buzzing.

Kylie frowned as her eye caught Sherlock's phone on the table, his brother's name across the screen.

"Wait," John said frowning as he got up and picked up the still ringing phone, "if Sherlock's phone is out here, what phone is he texting on in there?"

A look of realization came over Kylie's face, "Son of a bitch," she muttered as she got up, "He must have nicked it off Lestrade…"

"What?" John asked as Kylie opened the bathroom door, shutting it and locking it behind her.

John just gaped, utterly confused at what was going on.

"This had better not be a ploy for the two of you to have sex!" John yelled at them.

**^&&#( **

Sherlock stood at the sink, washing his hands as Kylie looked at him murderously.

"Please don't tell me you are really that thick."

Sherlock just looked at her in the mirror as he shut off the sink.

"I am the furthest thing from thick."

"Right now, you SO are NOT!" she told him as she felt her blood pressure rising rapidly.

Sherlock just turned and looked at her blankly.

"Give me the phone in your pocket," Kylie demanded.

"I don't have my phone. I believe it's ringing out there," Sherlock said as he made to leave the bathroom.

Kylie swatted his hand from the door and stood in front of it firmly, "I know you don't have your phone, you have the one that was left in the warehouse."

Sherlock just looked at her once more for a moment before answering, "I believe Lestrade has it."

"BULL SHIT!" Kylie glared at him, "Why in the hell are you hiding this from me? I've figured it out Sherlock! Time to let me in on it!"

"I don't know what you are…"

"Stop it," Kylie told him as angry tears began to fall and she struggled to breathe, "I'm already worried sick about you. You don't need to be doing something as stupid as talking to Violet Hunter and doing her dirty work in exchange for drugs."

Sherlock just looked at her.

"Empty your pockets," Kylie told him as she hyperventilated slightly.

"No," he told her firmly, before it became a look of concern.

The world was blurring as she couldn't take a breath.

"Do it," She told him as firmly as she could, failing due to the fact that she was seeing spots and the world began to spin.

"Kylie you need to…"

Kylie didn't hear the rest of the sentence as the world went black.

***&()#^& **

"Look, she'll be fine, I just don't know what set this off! What are you two hiding from me?"

"Nothing John."

"You two were trying to have sex weren't you?"

Sigh.

"Jesus, I really cant leave the two of you alone can I?"

"Don't you have a _wedding_ to plan?"

Kylie groaned, what the hell had happened?

She blinked a few times before opening her eyes fully, seeing a blankly staring Sherlock staring at her while John smiled and bent a little closer.

"hey, you alright?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, fine," Kylie said as she sat up only to have John push her back down into the couch.

"No, no, no," John said as he pulled out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff, "I have to check you out first."

Kylie looked around as John fitted the sleeve on her, "I was in the bathroom…"

"You passed out," Sherlock said in an oddly quiet voice that went missed by John as the stethoscope in his ears already.

Kylie looked at Sherlock, though his expression was blank, she could see the worry in his eyes, the fight coming back to her mind as she saw the phone clenched in his hand. His eyes followed hers as he looked down at the floor in what seemed like almost an act of shame.

"Your blood pressure is still high," John told her as he removed the cuff and the stethoscope, "I need you to lay here for a while, until your stress level comes down."

John got up as he turned to Sherlock, "I told you she still needed to be on those meds."

Sherlock just glared at him as he pulled out his phone and stepped out of the room.

Kylie just looked at him, as he turned his attention back to her. it was silent for a moment before Sherlock looked over his should to ensure that John was safely in the hall before sitting on the couch next to her as she lay.

"You alright?" He asked her softly.

"Fine," Kylie replied just as softly.

He slowly reached out and brushed some of her hair behind her ears, causing her to shut her eyes, enjoying the feelings that rushed through her from the simple act.

She reached up and grabbed his hand, holding it softly in hers as she looked at his fingers.

"You're right," he told her softly, "I stole the phone back from Lestrade."

Kylie looked up at him, he was really telling her this on his own…

"She's been in contact?" Kylie asked softly.

"Yes," he told her quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sherlock was silent as John walked back in the room.

"Witham's on his way over," he announced as he hung up the phone causing both Kylie and Sherlock to groan.

"You passed out due to stress!" John argued as he walked into the kitchen turning on the teapot, "How can I not call him?"

"Easy, you don't," Sherlock told him as Kylie sat up slightly, just enough for Sherlock to sit down, allowing her to rest her head in his lap.

John sighed in annoyance at the two, "I know he's an annoying sod, but the man-child actually does know what he's doing you know."

"Glad someone thinks that," Witham said as he strolled into the flat happily, "Though I assure you I am not a child."

Sherlock and Kylie were looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"He just called you!" Kylie gaped, "Jesus, what'd you do? Wait around the corner for him to call you?"

"With you two, it seems I that I should move in as you require my services more than anyone else," Witham quipped as he sat down in the armchair across from them.

Kylie and Sherlock glared as John came out with tea, handing Sherlock his own cup. Sherlock looked at it, took a sip as he glared at Witham, nearly spitting it out in disgust.

"Ugh," he complained as he set it down on the coffee table, "What is THAT?"

"Herbal," John told him.

"You still cannot drink caffeine or use recreational drugs," Witham told him with a smile.

Sherlock glared.

"Well, shall we start then?" Witham asked happily.

**Thoughts? Feelings? Please PLEASE drop a review! You guys don't know how much any and all feedback helps me! I need it right now!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A huge thanks to all of my amazing readers and reviewers! You guys are seriously awesome!  
**

**Sorry its been taking me so long. My goddamn shoulder is still in the sling and it's rather difficult to type a story on a phone.**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: haha Thanks so much. That was rather clever. **

**Fanfreak4ever: yeah… I was a little sick of the elections… and I needed to put America in chaos…so….**

**Fujiwara Yume: thanks so much my dear! I am so glad that you have been enjoying them!**

**Bored411: hahaha you'll see….**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: oh, just you wait…..**

**DarkJenny20: you are too kind my dear! Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Thanks so much! And its Sherlock…. Hahahaha**

**Miriam: People always suspect Witham, you are not the first to get that feeling!**

**Gwilwillith: …..I know what you are referring too…. That may or may not come up later…**

**Kie1993: they will, just not quite yet! Hahaha Its sad how much I enjoyed writing the puppets.**

**Hannahhobnob: Glad you do! He's rather fun to write!**

**I apologize for how scattered this is right now, its meant to be though. There's going to be like 12 side stories going on, but its because the whole world is in chaos due to the assinations, parliament, as well as Sherlock and Kylie healing, Moran, and other things. **

**I apologize, but the plot is meant to be rather long with those things. I hope this is all clear enough for everyone!**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Dr. Watson told me that you had another attack Dr. Gibbs," Witham asked with a smile.

Kylie just stared at him as she felt Sherlock begin to play with the ends of her hair as her head still lay in his lap.

"Why do you think it happened?" Witham asked.

"I don't know Witham," Kylie asked sarcastically, "Why don't you tell me? You're going to anyway."

Witham smiled, "I think you would know better than me Dr. Gibbs."

"Then why are you here if I already know?" Kylie bit back.

Witham sighed and looked at Sherlock, who was glaring at him as he twisted Kylie's hair around his finger.

"Dr. Watson told me that you were in the bathroom with her when she had the attack," he asked curiously.

Sherlock just kept glaring at him silently, playing with Kylie's hair all the while.

"How in the hell did you get here so quickly?" Kylie asked once more, "I mean where you seriously just waiting outside our flat?"

"I was in the area," Witham told them as he looked back down at his notes, "How have your cravings been Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock just kept glaring at him angrily.

Awkward silence filled the room.

Witham removed his glasses and ran a hand over his face "Mr. Holmes, Dr. Gibbs, I need the two of you to cooperate with me. I am only trying to help the two of you work through your control issues…"

"Control issues?" Sherlock gaped as Kylie tried to sit up, only to have him hold her right where she was, not allowing her to sit up, "You think we have CONTROL ISSUES?"

"Yes, you two are, in layman's terms, control freaks," Witham responded quickly.

"LAYMAN"S TERMS?" Sherlock growled angrily.

Witham squinted at Sherlock before turning to Kylie, "Why are you off your medication Dr. Gibbs?"

"Because they changed her," Sherlock growled in response as he felt his heart pounding rapidly.

"Sherlock," Kylie said with worry as she tried to sit up.

"You need to calm down Mr. Holmes," Witham said quickly.

"No, you need to… to….." Sherlock winced as pain hit him and he fought to breathe.

"Take a few breaths Mr. Holmes try to relax," Witham said as he tried to coach him, "You just got a little two worked up."

Kylie sat up finally, looking at him with concern, trying to squeeze out the crushing feeling of a panic attack coming on with his condition.

"Sherlock just breathe," she told him gently, running a hand up his chest.

"Count to ten slowly taking a breath each time," Witham continued.

"SHUT IT WITHAM,' Kylie said as she heard John scurry back into the room, putting the oxygen mask on Sherlock that the paramedics had left.

Witham looked at Kylie in slight surprise as he began taking Sherlock's blood while Kylie held the mask on him, talking to him softly.

Witham watched in amazement as he saw Sherlock just look at Kylie as he fought to breathe, pain from his heart evident on his face. It was as if she were the only thing that existed in the whole world. After writing that paper, he thought he had seen everything that this couple had between them, but he was wrong. The trust and caring from a rape victim and an abused sociopath was absolutely fascinating.

"J J Pumpkin," a familiar voice said that remind Kylie of nails on a chalkboard walked in, "We have to finish unpacking…. OH dear!"

Kylie gaped as Jenny, Witham's intolerable girlfriend that he supposedly broke up with stood in the doorway. Her wildly curly hair pulled back as she stood gaping at the scene in front of her.

"Oh my GOD! Oh my GOD!" Jenny said freaking out as Witham stood up to calm her.

"What in the hell is she doing here?" Kylie whispered harshly as she placed Sherlock's mask back over his mouth preventing him from speaking as he removed it and opened his mouth.

"Oh, Jonny didn't tell you?" Jenny asked as a huge smile came over her face, completely disregarding the medical emergency that was taking place in the room, "I just moved in downstairs!"

Kylie and Sherlock gaped, even John stopped working and looked at her with shock and concern.

"I am SO EXCITED we get to be neighbors!" Jenny squealed excitedly, causing everyone in the room to wince sharply at the sound. "Oh and I wont tell anyone about your little problems," she whispered to them as if someone was behind them and going to over hear, "I mean drugs and cutting… that's pretty bad."

Sherlock, Kylie, and John all turned murderous as they all turned to Witham.

"You told her," Kylie said in a very low and dangerous voice as she lowered the oxygen mask from Sherlock's face, "You broke confidentiality and told her?"

"Look, I didn't tell her, she found my research for my book…" Witham pled with them

"BOOK?" Kylie gaped, "You are writing a BOOK on us now? When the FUCK were you going to tell us that?"

"Well my paper on the two of you had a lot of success in the arena," Witham told them before turning to Sherlock, "I actually touched on a couple of your fathers theories…"

"Get out," Sherlock growled.

"But I…" Witham began to argue.

"OUT!" Kylie yelled at him before curling into Sherlock once more.

Witham just looked at them before nodding and leaving the room, following an already crying Jenny.

John looked at his two friends before following Witham out the door and down the stairs.

"Witham," John said angrily, catching him before he walked into Kylie's old flat.

"Dr. Watson…" Witham began before John cut him off.

"No, you are going to listen to me right now, alone…" John told him looking at the sill crying Jenny standing there listening.

She began to cry more as she walked into the flat, slamming the door behind her.

"Look, you are dealing two extremely sensitive and vulnerable people right now," John ranted at him, "they are both strong, stubborn, and hate feeling any sense of vulnerability. You had almost gotten them to open up… "

Witham looked at John.

"Well, okay maybe that's a stretch, but do you really think that not TELLING them that you are writing a book on them, bringing up your idolization of Sherlock's abusive father, or telling your girlfriend, which by the way, we all thought you broke up with, about all of their problems is going to help?"

"I didn't mean to.." Witham began.

"Shut it," John snapped, "You are a fucking medical professional. You don't leave that shit just lying around. You are dealing with emotions, trust, and psychological issues of two people who don't trust. Its sensitive, they are already embarrassed about their issues, it's taken a miracle from God to get them to get help, and now, I don't know if they will ever accept it again."

John paused and looked at Witham, "Look, I know it may not seem like it, but after you helped Kylie with Thomas, they both trusted you a little more. Kylie more than Sherlock, but why do you think they've been a little easier to talk to ever since then?"

Witham looked at John. Sure they had still been difficult, but he had actually begun to pull information and make progress with the two of them. John was right, he had just lost all of their trust…

"I don't know how in the hell you are going to make this right Witham or suggest a new therapist, but those two need your help more than you realize," John told him before he turned around and left, leaving Witham alone with his own guilt and stupidity.

**%*&(#*& (**

Lestrade arrived on the crime scene, ducking under the tape and looking up at the flat four stories above him.

"Detective Inspector," Officer Jones greeted as he walked with Lestrade towards the building.

"Jones," he greeted, "What have we got?"

"It's a rather bad one sir, I've never seen anything like it in my life," Jones told him as they walked into the lobby of the building.

The heels of their shoes clacked on the marble flooring of the building.

"You first on scene?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes, sir," Jones answered, "Cleaning lady found her. Nearly shocked the woman to death."

Lestrade nodded as he walked into the flat finding that Donovan and Holden were talking to the cleaning lady.

"Did you or didn't you kill her/" Holden asked.

"Holden," Donovan said through gritted teeth, "Shut your trap," she told him before turning back to the cleaning lady.

"I'm innocent!" the woman was now crying.

"Look, he didn't mean that, we just need to know what happened okay?" Donovan told her nicely as Lestrade smirked and proceeded into the next room.

…_better her than him.._

Lestrade stepped into the room to find the smell of blood filling his nostrils. He stopped in his tracks. The scene looked like something out of a horror movie. Blood covered the walls and bed as the victim lied on it, blood covering the satin sheets. That wasn't what stopped him in his tracks. He had seen some bloody and gruesome scenes. No, it was the fact that this was familiar, all too familiar.

Mary looked up at him as she wrote notes on her clipboard, looking at him warily.

"Is it just me…." Lestrade began slightly in shock.

"This scene. It's just like his…" Mary trailed off as she looked at the body.

"But, we caught him. He was executed a month ago," Lestrade gaped as he took a step forward and looked at the body more closely to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"I know, but this stabbing pattern, the fact that she was bludgeoned to death with a hammer in her sleep…" Mary told him warily, "Its his M.O."

"we got the right man," Lestrade told her.

"I know, but it was without Kylie and Sherlock…" Mary brought up.

"I am capable of doing my job without them you know," Lestrade snapped at her.

"I know you are a damn good DI, but it was a high-stress time," Mary told him gently, "Kylie was in San Diego, and Sherlock was… well, a little lost and absent."

Lestrade ran a hand through his hair.

"All that I am saying is that we either have a copy-cat, or we got the wrong guy," Mary told him.

"So what do we do?" Lestrade asked, "We can't bring in Sherlock and Kylie, they are in no shape or form to work a case. John would have my neck."

Mary looked at the body and sighed, "Look, I'll talk to John. They can't get too involved, just maybe give it to them as a cold case, double check. We just have to make sure that they stay out of the loop. Plus this may distract them from trying to track down the sniper."

He sighed once more, "I don't like this Mary."

"Neither do I but I don't want this bastard killing more women," Mary told him.

Lestrade sighed. He knew that he could solve this, it would just take a little longer, putting more lives at stake. He just hoped that this wouldn't drag his two friends down even more than they already were.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks so much to all of those who have been reading and a MASSIVE thanks to those of you who reviewed! You have no idea how much feedback helps me write and see where I want the story to go, not to mention gets ideas flowing!  
**

**TVDamonSLOver: haha yeah, I think I would gut myself on the spot if I had a neighbor like her. **

**Sherlockian2205: I know, I would kill myself if I had to deal with her. But thanks! I actually want to go into cardiac rehab so this whole heart issue is based on my interests. How could I just magically heal him if I want to be a medical professional? **

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear! I am so sorry I haven't been able to read more of your story! School and work are kicking my ass right now!  
**

**Kie1993: Shit, I should have done that!  
**

**Bored411: I hope you enjoy this case. I have to say, I've missed writing it! And with Witham, you'll see!  
**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: Creative, but I'm afraid not… hahahaha**

**Fanfreak4ever: I laughed so hard at this review. Someone hates Witham! But thanks my dear!**

**Here you guys go! I hope you enjoy!**

"You feeling better?" Kylie asked Sherlock softly as John bussled about in the kitchen muttering under his breath.

Sherlock just looked at her for a moment before turning back and staring straight in front of him, "I should be asking you that."

Kylie smiled at him softly as she reached out and cupped his cheek, causing him to look at her out of startledness. "I'm not the one who had major heart surgery a few weeks ago."

Sherlock just looked at her as she stroked his cheek, "Have you eaten today?"

"I'm fine," Kylie told him.

"You cut yourself," Sherlock told her blankly.

The smile faded from Kylie's face as she dropped her hand, looking at the ground in shame.

"I'm just saying," Sherlock said shutting his eyes, slapping himself for hurting her, "that you are not fine Kylie."

"I know," she responded quietly as she pulled her knees to her chest and looked at the ground.

Sherlock just looked at her for a moment before raising a hand and running it through her hair in a touch of comfort and in affection.

Kylie sniffled before moving closer and into his arms, taking the comfort that always lay there.

Sherlock closed his eyes and pulled her close, wincing at the pain of the pressure against his chest. He breathed in her scent, the one that would never get old. That unique combination of lavender and vanilla that made his stomach become warm and filled butterflies; a feeling that used to disgust him but he had now come to enjoy.

…_really?..._

Sherlock's eyes snapped open, why didn't he care anymore that he used to be disgusted by this? Why didn't it bother him anymore? Had he really…. Dare he say it… evolved that much?

"I'm sorry," Kylie whispered to him as she clung to him a little tighter.

"What for?" Sherlock asked in confusion as his fingers brushed through his hair once more.

"Not being... fine," She said quietly, "You already have to deal with so much, I don't know why I can't be stronger…"

Sherlock pulled back and looked at her, wiping a tear off of her cheek, "You're stronger than anyone I know."

Kylie looked at him for a moment, her eyes searching his before she leaned forward…

"AH AH NO!" John said as he noisily set down a plate of food, and smacking the both of them in the face with a potholder, "Stop it."

Sherlock glared at his friend while Kylie sighed, "John 'the cold shower' Watson strikes again."

"You two are the fucking worst I've ever seen," John told them with an annoyed grin. "Now eat will you?"

Kylie and Sherlock glared before they both turned and faced the two plates and picked up the forks.

"Put the blanket back on Kylie," John yelled as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes mother," Kylie muttered before taking a bite.

Mary walked in the door followed by a wary looking Lestrade, smiling at the two of them.

"Alright you two?" she asked.

"Gained another pound?" Sherlock asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Kylie glared and kicked him, causing him to wince and look at her with confusion. As Mary glared at him, drawing her jacket tighter around herself as she walked into the kitchen, talking to John quietly.

Lestrade stood there awkwardly holding a file in his hand as he watched Kylie chew Sherlock out quietly for his comment before Sherlock looked at him, the file in his hand catching his eye.

He sat up slightly looking at him with eagerness as Kylie turned around and spotted it too.

"What's that?" Kylie asked with an excited smile, that twinkle back in her eye.

"Uh, just.. uh," Lestrade said as he looked nervously towards the kitchen.

"A case?" Sherlock asked getting up as quickly as he could and snatching the file from him and wandering back over the couch, handing Kylie the zip-drive as she opened up the laptop.

"What in the hell?" John asked as he wandered back into the room.

"John, just please…" Mary pled with him.

"They aren't supposed to be working…" John whispered to her.

"Get your panties out of a bunch mom," Kylie said as she began to open up the pictures, flipping through them as Sherlock began reading the file.

John gaped at them, "The two of you are in no condition…"

"To what?" Sherlock snapped, "Sit here and look at pictures? We aren't children so stop pretending that we are the children that your 'fiancé' is carrying."

The room went silent as John looked confused and Kylie shut her eyes in despair. This is why she wanted Mary to tell John THREE WEEKS ago when she found out!

John just looked at Sherlock as if he had grown another head, "What?" he laughed, "You think Mary is…" he scoffed, "That's absurd, I mean right?"

He looked at Mary who had paled immediately after Sherlock had spoken.

"Right?" John asked Mary as his face fell.

"Of course not," Mary said non-convincingly in a small voice.

"I mean you have to have sex to…" John began before Kylie sighed and hit her hand on the table.

"8 WEEKS AGO! When I showed up after dinner with Sherlock's Satan of a mother," Kylie yelled at them in frustration, "I mean Jesus Mary! I told you to tell him!"

John paled immediately as he gaped at Kylie before slowly turning to Mary with wide eyes.

Mary just had her head dropped as she wrung her hands nervously, tears evidently running down her face.

"Are you…?" John asked quietly, shock evident throughout his body, "I mean that would explain a lot… a LOT…"

Mary's hand met John's face in a loud slap before she stormed out of the flat.

John looked at the others in the room. Lestrade was gaping at him, Kylie was glaring, while Sherlock was too busy reading the file to notice.

"Stop being an insensitive dick and go after her," Kylie told him.

John just stood there and looked at her.

"GO!" Kylie yelled at him as she turned back to the pictures as John scampered down the stairs after Mary.

Sherlock looked at Kylie, "You knew?"

"Of course I knew, girls talk," Kylie answered as she squinted at the photo on the screen.

"You deduced it?" Sherlock asked in slight shock.

"Well, yeah, then she told me," Kylie said nodding, "Don't be surprised that I figured this out before you. You did have a relapse and major heart surgery dear."

Kylie smirked before she turned back to the laptop as Sherlock looked at her as if she grew another head.

"Dear?" Sherlock asked.

"You two have to seriously be the weirdest couple on the face of the bloody planet," Lestrade gaped at them, "But seriously, is she really pregnant?"

"Yep," Kylie sighed, "And I had her excited about it until John was a DENSE IDIOT and made a comment of not wanting kids for a while."

"Well, who would with all that's happening," Lestrade said.

"NOT HELPING!" Kylie glared at him.

"Dear?" Sherlock asked once more.

Kylie smiled at him before leaning over and kissing his cheek and turning back to the laptop. Sherlock blushed furiously as Lestrade smirked and sat down.

"This a cold case?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah," Lestrade kept smirking as a bright red Sherlock refused to look anyone else in the eye, "it was a case I had while you were in San Diego and Sherlock refused to be social as he was sulking at your leaving."

"I was not _sulking_," Sherlock spat angrily as he turned even redder and kept staring at the file, lifting it to hide his face.

Kylie smiled sadly at the memory of the sad time in their lives when they were broken up and apart for those three months. Sure they had been broken up for six before that, but at least they were in the same spot, seeing each other every day. She really didn't know how she managed with out him for all those months. She couldn't imagine her life without him now. Even with all that they had been through, she had never been so happy, felt so secure in a relationship before.

"Four murders," Kylie said as she turned her attention back to the file, "Four very distinct murders…" Kylie trailed off as Sherlock set the file down with a snap and began looking at photos.

"All four, women, mid to late thirties. All blond, all single, or living alone. All struck in the head violently with a hammer three times while they slept, and then stabbed in varied and sporadic patterns with a screw driver. No breaking and entry, either the victims knew the killer or he found a key and let himself in," Lestrade ran down for them.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, except he did break in and the stab wounds aren't random," Kylie told Lestrade as Sherlock looked up.

"Seriously, you really can't solve a case without us? Scotland Yard is that bad?"

"Be nice," Kylie condoned before turning the laptop around and showing pictures.

"The windows on all four of the crime scenes are cracked. Most likely the killer broke in and waited in hiding while they were at work until they went to sleep, coming out in the middle of the night and killing them in their sleep," Kylie said as she flipped through the photos.

"They may have cracked the window to get some fresh air!" Lestrade argued.

Kylie raised an eyebrow as Sherlock looked at him as if he had taken drugs and was dancing naked on their coffee table.

"Are you really that dull?" Sherlock asked, "Because currently you are rivaling Holden and Anderson with your stupidity."

"How could you know that he was waiting in their house?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock sighed in annoyance, "REALLY?"

"Take him through it," Kylie said as she flipped through the file in front of her.

"The closets in the bedroom, you see the scuff in the carpet, the shoe prints?" Sherlock asked, "Even Anderson couldn't have missed that."

Lestrade gaped at the photos. Dear Lord, they were right. How in the hell could he have missed that?

"But the stab wounds? How are they not random?" Lestrade asked, "Sure, a few hit vital organs, but Mary said there were others that didn't do any fatal damage."

"I just know that they aren't random, there's a slight hesitation on a few of the marks. If it were random and in an act of fury, the wounds would be jagged, at different angles…" Kylie said as she looked at the wounds.

"These are just straight down, precise," Sherlock finished.

"So what's the message if they were precise?" Lestrade asked, "They're all different and he wouldn't tell us why."

Kylie and Sherlock's head snapped up and towards him.

… _he really shouldn't have said that…_

"Him?" Kylie asked, "You already caught the guy?"

"Er, yes," Lestrade said carefully, "He was smart but there was a fifth victim who woke up right before he was about to kill her, managed to escape into the bathroom, the neighbors called us and we caught him red handed trying to break down the door."

"So why do we have this?" Kylie asked as Sherlock began to smile.

"He was executed and there's been another murder. A murder with all of the details not even released to the press," Sherlock said with a large grin.

…_how in the hell did he do that?_

"You think you may have a copy cat?" Kylie asked, now fully intrigued.

"Yes," Lestrade admitted, "All of the evidence fit with Gains. He was definitely our man."

"We'll need to double check that," Sherlock said as he looked at the file.

Lestrade stared at him, "I want to hit you sometimes you know that?"

"I swear I've seen these patterns before," Kylie said as she gazed at the seemingly random stab wounds over the stomach of each of the four victims, "I don't know where, but I've seen them…"

Sherlock gazed at the photos for a moment with her before gasping as something clicked, "Planetarium," he said with a smile before kissing her on the forehead and getting up, walking over to the bookcase.

"Planetarium?" Lestrade asked as he looked at a confused Kylie.

"You've lost me," Kylie said as Sherlock walked back over with a book of stars that John had gotten him as a joke two Christmas's ago so that "he could learn that the earth went round that sun".

Sherlock sat down flipping the book open to a page and laying it on the table next to a picture of the fourth victim.

"The stab wounds," he told them with a sparkle in his eye, "the aren't random, they are constellations."

**Alright, so this case, I borrowed the mode of killing and parts of this case from Criminal minds. I know that this may be a bit unoriginal, but it will be a bit different and I would seriously get myself mental help if I could easily come up with ways to kill people. Or, I would be a serial killer… which I know it may seem like it, but I'm not.**

**So, I apologize and promise it will be different, just bare with me…**

**And John knows now…..**

**Thoughts, Feelings? **

**Review? Pretty please?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A HUGE Thanks to everyone who read and esp to those who reviewed! You guys are amazing!**

**Can you tell by my update speed that I am stressed? Hahaha**

**Bored411: glad to hear that! And thanks! I hope this was quick enough! :D**

**Fanfreak4ever: Does not offend me at all. I don't blame you! And thanks, that makes me feel a bit better!  
**

**Kassandra221B: thanks so much! That's such a huge compliment I really appreciate that. Esp with all the harassment I have gotten in the last few months that really helps my confidence. So thanks for your kind words.**

**Hannahhobnob: hahah glad you liked that line!**

**DarkJenny20: Thanks so much. That is really my biggest worry.**

**Miriam Gill: Thanks so much! That's awesome about your case! Congrats! Its harder than it seems huh? Haha**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: thanks so much my dear~**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: glad you appreciated the stars reference!  
**

**Gwiliwillith: Thanks so much for understanding! And thanks for your support!  
**

**Kie1993: thanks so much, yes he is an idiot.. I agree!**

**Just a reminder! RATED M FOR A REASON!**

"Constellations?" Lestrade asked completely and utterly confused, "as in stars?"

"Groups of stars, all sorted by the Greco-Romans into figures and locations," Kylie said as she began typing on the laptop looking through the pictures as well.

"The Chinese and Australian Aboriginal groups had their own as well," Sherlock commented as he flipped through the book.

"And two years ago you didn't even know that the earth went round the sun," Lestrade smiled.

Sherlock looked up at him, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We're just so proud of you and how you have grown up," Kylie joked with a smile on her face, causing Lestrade to laugh and Sherlock to glare at her.

Kylie laughed as she glanced over at the man she loved before turning back to the computer screen.

"So he just decided to stab different constellations into his victims?" Lestrade asked, "Why would he do that?"

"Its meaningful to him," Kylie shrugged.

"Or, its meaningful to him and the victim," Sherlock trailed off, pausing as he turned the computer, flipping to a picture and comparing it to that of the book and the file.

Kylie frowned and looked at the page.

"Delphinius?"

"The dolphin of the sky," Sherlock noted, "and according to legend, the messenger for Poseidon, the god of the sea."

"Is that the first victim?" Lestrade asked as he squinted at the photo.

"Jennifer Tisdale," Sherlock read from the file before handing it to Lestrade, "She worked as a diplomatic courier for the Greek Embassy."

"Jesus," Lestrade gaped, "How in the hell did I miss that?"

"Because you're an idiot," Sherlock quipped back.

"Boys," Kylie condoned as Lestrade opened his mouth to respond, "Third victim, Denise Elevander, worked at the Greenwich stable and her pet mini horse was reported missing when she was killed."

"Yeah, we found it dead by the side of the road a few miles down," Lestrade told them.

"Equuleus, the little horse," Sherlock said showing Lestrade the book and the photo, the shapes matching exactly.

"Second victim, Tracey Ludridge," Kylie read off once more, "Was captain of the crew team at Yale before returning home to England and working in law."

"Carina, the keel," Sherlock told him showing him the wound and picture once more.

"Lydia Burns, also went to Yale, graduated with Tracey Ludridge and also was on the Crew team."

"We thought their deaths were connected in some way," Lestrade told them, "But we found nothing."

"Said that she saved a few girls on the team from getting kicked off for drugs," kylie read, she saved them from addiction…"

"And look what the killer imprinted on her," Sherlock muttered shoving the book towards Kylie.

Kylie looked and shut her eyes, "Puppis, the stern."

"So another boat?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock looked at him as if he were joking, "The stern is the _right_ side of the boat."

"These women weren't chosen randomly, he stalked his victims well before he killed them," Kylie said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"So we are looking for a connection," Lestrade said as he leaned back in the chair, running a hand over his face in frustration, "these weren't random killings."

"You said this guy was smart," Sherlock said, "He stalked his victims, he knew them, knew their habits, he was far too clever to get caught."

"You're saying I got the wrong guy?" Lestrade asked in disbelief, "We caught him red handed!"

"You didn't get the wrong guy," Sherlock told him, "You caught the copy cat. The original killer is still on the loose."

***&(# ()**

"MARY!" John yelled as he banged on the bathroom door like he had been for the last hour, "Please let me in!"

John stepped back in shock as something heavy was chucked at the door towards him.

_Yeah, she was a little angry._

"Look, I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to say those things, I'm just well, a bit shocked to be truthful."

"Just leave!" Mary cried through the door, "I know you are going to anyway…"

"Leave?" John asked completely confused if he had heard her correctly.

"Yes, you don't want kids! Just leave me already and get it over with," Mary cried from behind the door.

"Who said I don't want kids?" John asked completely bewildered.

"YOU DID!" Mary cried, "When I was about to tell you."

John thought back and remembered when Mary had walked into the room a week after Sherlock's surgery with excitement on her face and he had made a comment….

….Oh, a very stupid comment…

"Oh God, Mary," John said as he shut his eyes at his own stupidity, "Look, I don't know what I was saying. But I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving. I love you more than anything on the face of this bloody planet and the fact that you are carrying my child… while it scares the living shit out of me, makes me fall even more in love with you."

The crying stopped on the other side of the door.

"I'm an idiot," John said as he shut his eyes and slid down the door so he was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, "You have every right to be mad at me. I should have been there for you. Jesus, what you must have been going through because I was too dense to see it."

The door opened slowly and Mary walked out and looked at him, her eyes bloodshot, and tears streaming down her face as she walked out and faced him, a piece of paper in her hand.

John looked up at her, completely ashamed of himself.

Mary slowly bent down and touched his face. John just looked at her for a moment before he gathered her in his arms and pulled her into his lap and as close as possible, burying his face in her hair as he fought the overwhelming emotions flowing through him.

A piece of him and her was growing inside of her.

Mary hugged him close, before pulling away and opening the piece of paper. It was the photograph the doctor had taken. John stared at it in awe. A small blip on the middle of picture… that was a child… his child…his and Mary's child.

"We're having a baby," Mary said quietly as she looked at him.

John blinked the tears out of his eyes as he turned to the woman who was about to become his wife and smiled at her, "We're having a baby."

**^*# (* **

Kylie sighed as she rested her head on Sherlock's shoulder and stared at the fire. John still wasn't back and Lestrade had left a little while ago with the promise of bringing the photos and evidence from the latest case first thing in the morning, leaving the two of them, for the first time in nearly two weeks by themselves in their flat.

While they still couldn't sleep in their own bed as it was still a crime scene, they were forced to sleep on either the couch, or John's old bedroom that John and Mary had been sleeping in.

They were lying on the couch with a blanket over them as Sherlock was deep in thought, playing with her hair as he stared at the ceiling.

"Sherlock, go to sleep," Kylie muttered tiredly as her hand trailed up his abdomen, in attempt to coax him into sleep.

"Thinking," Sherlock muttered as his hand trailed up and down her back.

"About what?" Kylie muttered as her eyes drooped while watching the flames flicker.

"Case," Sherlock muttered.

"We can't do anything more until we get the pictures form the newest case," Kylie muttered.

"There's a connection between the victims," Sherlock muttered as Kylie shifted, climbing onto of him and cutting him off with a kiss.

Sherlock's mind went blank as her lips melted to his. That warm feeling and butterflies returned. The need to have her became stronger than any craving he had ever had for heroin. His arms went around her, pulling her tight to his body before he flinched and whimpered in pain from his still healing sternum and ribs.

Kylie pulled back and lifted herself off of him as quickly as she could, looking at him with concern.

"You okay?" she asked gently.

His eyes were still shut as he breathed shallow, jagged breaths in as he tried to calm himself.

"Sherlock?" Kylie asked in concern.

His eyes opened, he looked at her, his pupils dilated before he put a hand on the back of Kylie's head and brought her back down to his lips.

Kylie fought the urge to moan as he gently bit her lip before wiping her hair off of her neck and trailing his lips down it to her shoulder, pulling the strap or her camisole off of her shoulder to gain full access to the skin.

Kylie shut her eyes and tried to fight the urge to rip his clothes off right then and there. John was right, they really shouldn't have sex with Sherlock's condition, but why in the hell was he making her crazy right now?

His hands made their way under her shirt, causing Goosebumps in their wake as his lips met hers once more.

The kiss turned from passionate to frantic as they began to want more and more of each other. Before Kylie knew it, her shirt hit the floor and Sherlock was sitting on the couch properly with Kylie straddled in his lap as they were tangled in each other.

Kylie's hands found their way under his shirt, removing it slowly as he winced. She looked down at his jagged, and angry looking scar that marred his perfect chest. She ran her hands down it softly, causing him to shiver and close his eyes, fighting a gasp at the sensitivity of it.

She just looked at him once more before putting a hand on his cheek and kissing him once more before trailing a kiss along his jaw up to his ear. Upon reaching her destination, his fingers dug into her skin as he fought to keep control of himself and his body.

He felt Kylie smirk before she ground her hips against his as she nipped his neck. He moaned quietly as his hands hurriedly went up to her bra, unclasping it and pulling it off of her, tossing it to the ground. His hands went to the newly revealed flesh causing Kylie's head to spin and dug her nails into his shoulder.

Her hips ground into his once more as his mouth joined his hands. Kylie gasped in pleasure as her hands tangled into his hair.

She wanted him… that's the only clear thought that was going through her head. She wanted him, NOW.

She pulled his face back up to hers as she kissed him with everything that she had, causing him to moan lightly into her mouth, pulling her close.

"Want to put some clothes on and stop having sex with your boyfriend Kyleigha?" Her father's voice said from the doorway.

Kylie froze and stiffened. She had to be imagining this. Tony was going to stop him.

"JESUS Kylie!" Tony's voice said, "get your slimy mugs off of her."

Kylie looked at Sherlock whose eyes were wide and face was turning bright red as he looked past her at someone in the doorway.

Kylie closed her eyes and moved forward into Sherlock to keep herself decent as she turned to look behind her to see two duffle bags on the floor and her very displeased father and Tony covering his eyes and turned around dramatically.

"And why do you look like a walking skeleton?" Her father asked.

"Hey Dad… _TONY…_" Kylie gritted out as she wanted to crawl under a rock and die of humiliation.

"Clothes Kyleigha," her father said as he walked over and sat in one of the armchairs, "before DiNozzo has a stroke."

Sherlock threw the blanket over the two of them as Kylie picked up her bra and put it on while Sherlock held the blanket up, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

Kylie climbed off of his lap and sat next to him keeping the blanket in the both of their laps as they sat next to each other like teenagers who had gotten caught feeling each other up in the back of a caddy on prom night.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Tony asked.

"Shut up TONY," Kylie snapped.

Tony uncovered his still closed eyes before opening one then the other, seeing that it was safe, he came over and sat in the other arm chair.

Kylie glared at him.

"What happened to stopping my father from coming down here?" she asked.

"Why would you want me to not come down here Kyleigha?" Gibbs asked simply.

"Stop calling me Kyleigha," Kylie snapped.

"Your father told me what you forgot to," Tony said as he picked up the skull and began messing with it.

"Don't touch that," Sherlock snapped.

"Ouch someone's grouchy," Tony grinned at him.

"Why are you here Dad?" Kylie asked.

"We need to talk about something's," Gibbs said as his eyes traveled over Kylie and then Sherlock, "Like why you lost so much weight all of a sudden, that large scar on your boyfriend's chest, and then why he seems to have a lot of very fresh track marks in his arm."

Sherlock bent his arm hiding them immediately as Kylie froze.

Her father knew about the drugs… There was no going back from this.

**Daddy's back!**

**Review? It helps so SO Much!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A HUGE thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**Also, I have just been aware of the fact that people have recommended my fics on Tumblr and I just wanted to say THANKS SO MUCH! I actually just got a tumblr account and have been amazed at what is on there! Thanks for your kind words!  
**

**Guest: glad to see that you like he is back!  
**

**Oreal770: thanks o much my dear! Yeah, I know, I did it on purpose that way. I agree, but that's just me. This is how I would see Kylie reacting, hopefully it will be squared away with this chapter. **

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: hahaha no… I hope that wouldn't be the name…if not, that poor child…**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: hahah that it will!  
**

**Jess11b: hahaha sorry?**

**Jessness31: thanks so much!**

**Hannahhobnob: I wouldn't want to be in their position. **

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much! Fun? I don't know about that!  
**

**Darkjenny20: Glad to be of service my dear!  
**

**Kie1993: Thanks so much my dear! And no, I don't think it will either!**

**Heres a nice long chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

Kylie was frozen in shock as she looked at her father and Tony stared at her expectantly.

….Her Dad knew about her Sherlock's very dangerous addiction to heroin… Her far too over-protective ex marine sniper of a father…

"I'm waiting Kyleigha," Gibbs said calmly as he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair whilst Tony glowered at the still bright red Sherlock.

Kylie swallowed and dropped her gaze, covering herself up more with the blanket before glancing over at Sherlock who was refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"Why are you here Dad?" Kylie asked quietly.

"I don't know Kylie?" Gibbs told his daughter angrily as his voice began to raise, "Maybe because you ask me about dangerous people and almost get blown up in one of the biggest terrorist attacks before asking me about some people who may or not be involved in the assinations."

Sherlock looked up at Gibbs with interest as did Kylie.

"Moran is linked with the assinations?" Kylie asked with intrigue.

Gibbs just stared at her.

Kylie's intrigue faded into a frown as she looked at him, "Really Dad, you're just going to stare?

He just kept staring.

Kylie frowned and crossed her arms, "You can't even answer my question?"

"You haven't answered mine," Gibbs responded calmly once more.

Kylie sighed and glowered at her father.

"Why have you lost so much weight Kyleigha?" Gibbs asked her.

"Fad diet," Kylie quipped.

"Or trying to be like Christian Bale in 'The Mechanist'?" Tony asked turning his attention to her.

"I lost a bit of weight," Kylie told them, "I'm fine."

"More like ten pounds you didn't have," Tony told her.

"Twelve," Sherlock said as he glared at Tony, "Twelve pounds."

Kylie turned and glared at Sherlock for answering.

"Even your boyfriend is worried about it," Gibbs told her.

Kylie glared at her father, "I'm fine Dad."

"That why you called me crying on the phone the other day?" Gibbs asked.

Kylie shut her mouth and swallowed as she felt Sherlock's eyes one her. She had tried her best not to let Sherlock see that she was struggling. That's the last thing that he needed in his condition.

"You're obviously doing better," Gibbs said as he turned his attention to Sherlock, "Trying to find cases and have sex with my daughter…"

"DAD!" Kylie yelled at him as Sherlock just stared at the older man with a mixture of hatred and embarrassment.

"Well when you two are half naked grinding on each other like in 'Basic Instinct'" Tony threw in.

Everyone in the room just stared at him.

"1992, Michael Douglas, Sharon Stone?" Tony gaped at them, "It has to be the most iconic love scene in a movie…"

"Hey Tony," Kylie interrupted.

"Yeah, you remember it?" Tony asked.

"No," Kylie said straight faced, "Shut up."

Gibbs chuckled lightly before turning to Sherlock once more, "Glad to see you are doing better."

"The heroin probably helped with that," Tony inputted.

The tension in the room grew ten-fold. The three men in the room just stared at each other as Kylie shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't an issue she knew that Sherlock wanted public. Hell, he was still dealing with it while trying to recover from major heart surgery. Her father and Tony weren't going to help this situation at all.

"Tony," Kylie said softly as she looked over at Sherlock and grabbed his hand, trying to relay some form of comfort onto him.

"I think as people who care about you, we have a right to know why he has been too busy shooting up heroin to notice that you have lost twelve pounds and probably some sort of form of depression," Tony ranted, "I mean the last time you dated a guy and we didn't question him he turned out to be a crime boss who raped and beat the shit out of you, so here's to hoping this ones better."

Kylie gaped at him, obviously hurt by his words.

Sherlock intertwined his fingers with hers, brushing his thumb across the inside of the ring that she wore as if to remind her that it was still on her finger. Kylie bit her lip and scooted a little closer to him, looking down at the ring and remembering all that it signified.

"Its not his fault," Kylie told them.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her as Gibbs just stared.

"You were dosed?" Gibbs asked.

Sherlock just looked at him for a moment before nodding slightly.

"That drug Lord, Cahill," Gibbs asked, "You used to work for him?"

"Regrettably when I was younger," Sherlock answered to Kylie's shock. He never answered personal questions with little to no arguing let alone so easily. But especially the fact that it was something that he wasn't proud of.

"You were an addict," Gibbs asked, "When you were younger?"

Sherlock just stared at him before his eyes shot across the room in discomfort. Kylie could tell there was no way that he wanted to admit it.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"You were clean?"

"Eight years."

"You clean now?"

"Yes."

"You plan staying that way?"

Sherlock just looked at him once more, "Yes."

Gibbs looked at him for a moment before nodding and turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Now why do you want to know about salting?" he asked.

Kylie gaped at him as did Tony, "Wait, you're… okay with everything?"

"Do you not want me to be?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"Uh, no, I just am a little shocked he's not dead on the floor right now after you found out," Kylie stated, earning a look from Sherlock and a smirk from her father.

"Salting Kylie," Gibbs told her, "Why do you want to know?"

Kylie stopped and looked at her father and then Tony, "This is what you told him to let you come?" she asked, "Salting?"

"You forget what group of people know about salting," Tony told her.

"A group of snipers my dad's age?" Kylie quipped.

"Try a group of the most elite snipers in the world," Tony told her, "The same ones that we are looking into for the assinations."

"So Moran is a suspect," Sherlock said with a smile, "Interesting. Too bad it isn't him."

Tony and Gibbs stared at Sherlock.

"How in the hell do you know that?" Tony asked, "You buddies with him as well as Drug Lords?"

"Wow, you really are that stupid." Sherlock said simply.

"Both of you stop stirring the pot and trying to sniff each others asses," Kylie stated with frustration.

Everyone in the room stared at her as she turned to Sherlock, "And play nice will you?" she told him.

They just continued to stare at her.

"Want to take us through it?" Kylie asked Sherlock.

"We know that Nurse Chapman was murdered from at least a mile away as we didn't hear any gun shots..." Sherlock began before Tony interrupted him.

"Wait, 'we heard'?" Tony asked.

"Yeah our uh, stay at home nurse was shot three days ago in our bedroom," Kylie said quickly with a smile.

"What?" Gibbs growled at his daughter.

"Anyway…" Kylie continued looking at Sherlock.

"We know it was Moran as he was the one who killed Thomas and has a habit of following us around and know he has a partner."

"Who did Moran hang out with?" Kylie asked her father, "The partner may be the one who is doing the assinations."

"Partner?" Tony asked.

"The nurse was giving us information about Moran right before she was shot," Kylie said as she got up and grabbed the photo from the desk drawer as well as Sherlock's laptop, handing the photo to her father before sitting down next to Sherlock once more, "the bullet we pulled from the wall had been salted."

"You know that man?" Sherlock asked.

"yeah, Sergeant first class Andrew Tethers," Gibbs told him.

"That has to be the partner," Kylie said as she opened the laptop and froze at what she saw on the screen. Getting only a glimpse of it before Sherlock pressed the escape button, clearing the screen.

Dirty bombs? Why in the HELL had Sherlock been looking at Biological warfare how-to site?

She just looked at him as he avoided her eye as much as he could.

"You two alright?" Tony asked as he eyes the two of them.

"Yeah," Kylie said as she opened up the Internet and began typing in the name of their newest suspect.

"You think Andrew Tethers is the partner?" Gibbs asked.

"He has to be, it's the only logical step," Sherlock told him.

"Where'd you get this picture?" Gibbs asked.

"Moran's cab, when he kidnapped Kylie," Sherlock told him.

"Tethers aren't your guys. He's not the assassin," Gibbs told him.

"Why not, he obviously has links to Moran and Violet Hunter," Kylie told him.

"How is he linked to Violet Hunter?" Tony asked.

"Well, he knows Moran, Moran worked for Thomas and Moriarty…" Kylie began.

"But not Violet Hunter," Sherlock added in, "The nurse was firm about that."

Kylie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Maybe this Tethers guy didn't have links to Violet Hunter.

"But the salting, he was one of them who did it wasn't he?" Kylie asked her father.

"Yes," Gibbs said setting the photograph down, "But Tethers isn't your guy."

"How could you possibly be so sure about that?" Sherlock asked him.

"Sergeant first class Andrew Tethers was shot and killed about a week after this photograph was taken," Gibbs told them.

**^&* (***

John ran a hand through Mary's strawberry blond hair as he held her naked body close to his. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He had to be an idiot, he was in his thirties, not married yet, but yet, he had to be the happiest man on earth with a kid on the way.

His mates would probably slap him for his thoughts. The male mentality was to want the girl, want the sex, not want the kid or the responsibly for the consequences of an unplanned pregnancy. Kids, the yard, it came after you had been married for four years and the only reason that they were into it was because they finally got laid in a sexless marriage.

That wasn't his feelings. He every male instinct in his body told him to run, but he couldn't. Not with the fact that Mary was the one carrying his child. He was constantly amazed with her. There was no way in hell that he would have thought that Kylie Gibbs would have been the one to set him up with the one woman he would love for the rest of his life.

"John?" Mary said sleepily as she shifted, opening a sleep eye to look at him.

John just looked at her, she was radiant. Pregnancy suited her. Sure she didn't have the distended stomach that gave away the fact that she was with child, but she was… glowing…

"You okay?" Mary asked, slightly amused at his gaze.

"Yeah," John said with a smile as he shook his head in disbelief, "I'm great."

Mary smiled at him as she trailed fingers on his chest, "I can't believe I was so scared to tell you."

"To be fair, I was an idiot," John told her as he gently rubbed his fingers up and down her spine.

"Yes," Mary laughed, "yes you were."

John chuckled as he pressed his lips to her temple softly before turning on his side facing her and eloping her in his arms even more.

"I'm sorry," John told her.

"To be fair it all came out of the blue at a bad time," Mary told him.

"You think?" John told her as she laughed and lightly slapped him, "What?" he asked her, "while we are taking care of two toddlers in adult bodies who like to have sex far too often?" John asked.

"They actually don't have sex all that much," Mary told him, causing John to stiffen and pull back to look at her oddly.

"What?" she asked, "Kylie and I talk."

"She tells you every time she has sex?"

"Almost everything about it if I pry enough," Mary said shrugging.

"Wait, do you tell her about when we have sex?"

"Yeah of course, it goes both ways," Mary told him.

"Everything?"

"Yeah why?"

John just looked at her, "Is that why Kylie kept making curved to the left jokes at me and grinning evilly?"

Mary busted up laughing to John's dismay.

"You talk about mine and Sherlock's penis? That's really a 'normal' conversation between the two of you?" John asked in complete disgust.

"Don't worry dear Sherlock…." Mary began before John clamped his hands over his ears and shit his eyes.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

Mary laughed at her fiancé's behavior as she gently grabbed his arms and pulled them down to where he could put his arms around her once more.

"Don't worry, I told her only good things," Mary smirked as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I would hope so," John muttered into her lips.

"There only are good things to say love," Mary smirked as she kissed him.

"Oh yeah?" John asked in between kisses.

"Yeah," Mary told him.

John flipped her quickly as she squealed and pinned her to the bed playfully as he grinned at her.

"Well how about I give you girls something to talk about," he grinned at her as he began kissing her neck, causing Mary to moan and wriggle underneath him.

**&^$(*& )( **

Kylie sat on the couch holding pictures of the constellation killer in her hands as she stared blankly at Sherlock's laptop once more.

He was hiding something from her, again. Why though, they had everything out in the open finally, why would he be looking at how to make a dirty bomb?

Kylie heard the bathroom door open as her head snapped back down to the photographs and Sherlock shuffled out of the bathroom. He was in pain, Kylie could tell, probably from their earlier romp.

God, she was stupid. She could have hurt him, hell she probably did hurt him. She would have most likely killed him if her father and Tony hadn't walked in.

She sighed as she heard her phone beep.

_Got to the hotel safe, see you tomorrow bug._

Kylie couldn't help but smile at the text from her father. As much as she didn't want him here interfering with her problems, she was glad he was here. They were close, they always had been, and she hated being so far away from him.

Sherlock sat on the couch next to her and picked up the pictures.

"Why were you looking at how to make dirty bombs?" came out of Kylie's mouth before she even realized it.

Sherlock lowered the picture and looked at her for a moment as if debating on what to say to her.

"Research," Sherlock answered simply before turning back to the pictures.

"Doesn't have anything to do with that phone Violet Hunter gave you?" Kylie asked.

Sherlock just kept looking at the pictures before answering, "No,"

Why? Why did he do that? Why couldn't he tell her the truth? She deserved the truth. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Okay," Kylie said skeptically turning back to the photos.

He could tell that she knew he was lying. She was just trying to figure out why. He could see that it hurt her that he wasn't telling her everything, but how could he? She was in danger once more because of him. He couldn't stress her out even more than she was.

"I love you, you know that?" Kylie told him with a sad smile on her face.

"Yes," Sherlock told her, not really understanding why she was saying this.

"You don't have to hide things from me," Kylie told him, "I love you. I want this to last. I'm not leaving you know that right?"

He looked at her for a moment before his eyes fell down to the ring on her finger. He reached out slowly and touched it, playing with it as it lay on her finger. He had originally gave it to her as a way of keeping other men away from her; to establish her as 'his'. She had turned it into more, more of a commitment between the two of them. It now symbolized their relationship, all that they had been through together.

Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be content, actually happy, in a relationship. He was Sherlock Holmes, he didn't need others, he had his mind, his work… that had been enough until John and this woman walked into his life, changing it forever. John had taught him how to open up, taught him that companionship and friendship was deeper than what he had thought it to be. Kylie had taught him that love wasn't a scary, obscure thought and mindset that increased hormone levels. It was more than that. He really didn't know what he would do without her.

"I know that," Sherlock told her as he played with the elegant ring on her finger.

"Then trust me," Kylie told him quietly as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead.

He shut his eyes and fought the warmth and comfort that was flowing through him as his heart threatened to explode with emotion.

"I do," he told her quietly as he looked up at her, "with my life."

She searched his eyes for sincerity, finding it immediately. She reached up a hand and rubbed her thumb down his cheek as he took a shaky breath, fighting the emotion, "Let me in," Kylie told him before she pressed her lips to his.

His arms went around her immediately as he pulled her closely to him, laying them both down on the couch. Kylie broke the kiss and looked at him, his eyes on hers as he reached up and brushed her long hair behind her ears and out of her face.

"I love you," he told her quietly.

Kylie smiled at him before cuddling into him, her forehead in the crook of his neck, "I love you too Sherlock Holmes. More than you'll ever know."

**Boring chapter I know. Sorry. Forgive my terrible writing. I'm super sick and sleep deprived. **

**Review and make my day better?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Seriously, I really don't know what I did to deserve you guys. I read a few Chapters from my first one and I forgotten how much they suck. I can't believe that you guys stuck with me this long! So thank you!**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear!  
**

**DarkJenny20: Thanks! And it's nothing to be worried about. Just a bad head cold that's knocked me on my ass. That's what happens when stress and no sleep gets to you hahaha. **

**Kie1993: I think people forget that Sherlock can be normal at times. He is a human being after all. **

**Hannahhobnob: thanks so much my dear! Life and the story are getting back to normal… well, until you guys get the next curve ball.. :D**

**Bored411: Oh no! I hate that! Well glad you are back my dear! **

**Elleari: Aw, thanks so much my dear! That really means a lot. I have a plan for that, don't worry, but yeah your are pretty much right. They are kind of where they want to be. And Violet hunter… just wait. I am working out the kinks of it still…**

**Fanfreak4ever: for real, I cried when I read this review. Seriously, that is the BIGGEST freaking compliment I could get. I am not trying to get attention, but I really don't think that these are that good when I reread them. I get through the first story and have to stop before I delete them all in shame. I know I have a lot of people who enjoy them, but I am just blown away by that fact. Never in a million years would I have thought anyone would read these. So thanks so much! Really, that meant a lot. **

**Okay guys! Not so exciting chapter once more, but it will get better, I promise. I just need to do some things and get some small stuff in there so that everything makes sense later on!  
**

**Enjoy!**

Sherlock sat next to an annoyingly happy John in the middle of the waiting room, huffing to himself as he looked around the nearly packed room.

"Why couldn't Kylie come?" Sherlock griped quietly.

"You two spend enough time together," John told him as his phone beeped.

"She's less annoying than you," Sherlock said as he watched John smile giddily at his phone in disgust.

"You just don't want to be here," John said as he typed something back to whom Sherlock assumed was Mary, "but I'm telling you Sherlock Cardiac rehab is the only way your heart is going to fully heal."

Sherlock muttered under his breath as an unfortunately familiar face came out.

"Mr. Sherlock… Oh MY GOD!" Jenny, Witham's nearly intolerable girlfriend nearly screamed as she came out in nursing scrubs holding a chart with his name on it.

"Oh dear Lord," Sherlock said in horror as he sat there in his seat.

"Isn't this SO exciting!" Jenny said in an excited whisper as she walked over here, "I get to do your rehab!"

"You.. work here?" John gaped.

"Yes!" Jenny said excitedly as Sherlock continued to stare blankly in horror, "For almost four years!"

Sherlock just continued to stare for a moment before getting up and walking in the other direction towards the door as quickly as he could.

"AH-AH no," John said catching him by the arm before he could walk past him completely, "You're doing this."

"No, I'm not," Sherlock said through gritted teeth as he glared at his friend.

"If you ever want to get better, you will," John told him, "you are well aware that the heart is a muscle and if it is not trained and used in control, it will waste away. You need this, and you know it."

Sherlock glared at John, he had nailed it.

"I'll let Kylie come with you next time," John told him caving.

Sherlock sighed, closing his eyes impatiently before gritting his teeth and walking towards the clinic door.

"Its going to be a blast don't worry!" Jenny said nearly bouncing out of her shoes.

John sighed, this was going to be the opposite of a blast….

**&*()(# **

"Mary will you stop sexting John and help me with this?" Kylie grinned at her friend as she tied the ribbon around the vase that was going in the center of each table.

"I'm am not sexting!" Mary gaped at her friend before giggling and setting down her phone.

Kylie smiled at her friend, "You glad John finally found out?"

"He's so excited Kylie," Mary said shaking her head in disbelief, "He's actually excited to have a baby."

"I told you he would be!" Kylie said smiling, "I mean hell, I can't wait!"

Mary looked at her, "Have you ever considered bringing the idea up to Sherlock?"

Kylie froze whilst in the middle of tying the bow on the vase, "About what? How you and John are having a baby? He already knows."

Mary just looked at her, "You know exactly what I am talking about Kylie."

Kylie bit her lip and kept tying the bows, avoiding Mary's eyes.

"I know by how you looked at that picture that you want kids. You want to have Sherlock's kids," Mary told her softly.

"Its never going to happen Mary," Kylie said sadly as she looked at the bow she had tied.

It was true, she had always wanted kids, a family. She had wanted that with Thomas before he went crazy, when she was happy and considering marriage to him. Things with Sherlock were different. She had thought she had loved Thomas, but it turned out that she really hadn't known what love was, not until she fell in love with Sherlock Holmes. She was okay with not getting married, she was okay with giving up the white dress and becoming Mrs. Kyleigha G. Holmes, as long as she had a commitment from him. She had gotten that; they had moved in together, he had given her a ring…

But something inside of her longed to be pregnant with his child. She could just see a little dark haired toddler running around 221B. She could see it so clearly…

"Kylie?"

Kylie was brought out of her thoughts as she looked at her friend.

"Did you hear me at all?" Mary asked with a slight smile.

"No, sorry," Kylie said as she shook her head slightly, "Lost in my own thoughts."

"You SO WANT A BABY!" Mary gaped at her, "Oh my GOD!"

"Shh," Kylie hushed frantically, "Okay, I do, I want kids. But it's never going to happen."

"Hoe do you know that?" Mary said excitedly, "I mean you and Sherlock have a lot of unprotected sex."

"We do not have unprotected sex!" Kylie gaped at her, "Unlike you, I actually am very good at taking my birth control."

"I am…. Okay I'm not you're right," Mary told her, "but at least we use…"

"Okay are we really talking about contraceptives right now?" Kylie asked.

"We are," Mary told her, "Because you don't think you can get pregnant."

"I didn't say that," Kylie told her pointedly, "I told you that I want kids, but the person I want to have them with doesn't."

"Do you know that though?" Mary asked, "I mean have you talked to him? He could want kids too."

Kylie just looked at Mary, "Do you seriously think that there is even a remote chance that Sherlock wants a family, a dog, and a white picket fence? The same man who thinks that marriage is stupid?"

"Have you even brought it up to him?" Mary asked, "You also are dating the man that no one thought would ever fall in love."

Kylie bit her lip and looked at the ring on her hand. It was true, people have been telling her that since the day that they first started dating so long ago. He had changed with her, not too much, but he had let her in, let himself feel for the first time.

"Bring it up to him," Mary encouraged.

"And give him a heart attack?" Kylie asked, "He has enough on his plate right now and God knows that our lives aren't nearly calm enough for us to 'Settle down and have kids'."

Mary looked at her friend, "Just talk to him about it. You cant keep holding onto this."

"Its just not going to happen Mary," Kylie smiled at her sadly as she kept tying bows.

"Look, that man loves you. Why wouldn't he want a piece of you and him?"

Kylie looked at Mary, "That's the same argument that I used with you and you didn't even tell John, you had to wait for Sherlock to say something."

Mary shrugged, "Its true. Just because I was too stubborn to use it doesn't mean that you have to be."

Kylie rolled her eyes and looked at her friend, "Look Mary, I've already accepted that I'm not getting a white dress, or a wedding, or a dog and a white picket fence with kids, because I am choosing to stay with Sherlock Holmes for the rest of my life. I'll give that all up just to have him."

"You're just questioning that?" Mary asked.

"Not my relationship," Kylie said shaking her head, "Just you getting pregnant… and don't get me wrong, I cant wait for you and John to have kids that I'm going to spoil rotten. It's just bringing up thoughts and feelings that I've smashed down."

"Like the fact that you want kids," Mary said softly.

"Yeah," Kylie said trying her best not to shed a tear, "I can just…" She paused and cursed herself for shedding a tear, and wiped it away quickly, "I can just see a little toddler running around this flat with a dark mop of hair and playing with your little strawberry blond. I can just see it so clearly…"

Mary reached out a hand and covered hers, opening her mouth to say something before the door barged open and Tony walked in holding a large box filled with food, while Lestrade and Gibbs followed up after him.

"Wedding stuff?" Lestrade asked looking at it brightly.

"Yeah, only two months!" Kylie joked as she wiped her eyes quickly, smiling brightly at him.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Mary complained as she sent Kylie a look that said _we will finish this conversation later_.

"Congrats," Gibbs told her.

"Thank you," Mary said smiling.

"That's coming from the man who has three ex wives," Tony said smiling as he set down the box of food, earning a glare from Kylie and a smack on the back of the head from Gibbs as he walked into the kitchen.

"You and John will make it though," Lestrade told her as he sat in the chair across from them, "You never know what you can make it through."

Kylie looked at Lestrade, "Please don't tell me you took your wife back again?"

Lestrade just looked at her.

Kylie sighed knowing she had just hit it on the head, "Greg she's cheated on you five times since I've moved here! You've been faithful the whole time, you deserve better than that Greg!"

"We're working things out…" Greg told her.

"Working things out is woman code for groveling with out meaning," Mary told him, "Everyone knows that."

Lestrade gaped at them, "Wait, no its not!"

"Yes, it is," Kylie told him.

"Look, we are just telling you that you need to make the divorce final and move on with your life," Mary told him.

"Its none of our business, we know that," Kylie interjected, "But we love you Greg and as a part of our little family, we want you to be happy."

Lestrade just looked at them, emotion in his eyes.

Tony looked at Kylie in amazement, "Its just like Oprah."

A spool of ribbon hit Tony in the face.

***(*#() &*( **

"John and Sherlock should be back any minute," Mary said as she walked into the kitchen, throwing the dirty plates in the sink and throwing the take out containers in the trash.

"Yeah, don't expect either of them back in a good mood," Kylie laughed as she made to get up.

"AH-AH" Everyone in the room told her as if she were a dog.

Kylie froze and looked at them with confusion.

"Finish it," Gibbs told her as he looked at her still half-filled plate.

"I'm full," Kylie stated blushing. She really didn't want this pointed out in front of everyone.

"Finish it Kylie," Mary said as she walked back into the room, "You only pushed it around your plate. You hardly ate anything."

"Fine," Kylie said as she plopped back down and began eating slowly as they heard the door slam open and shut along with muffled cursing as heavy footsteps came up the stairs.

Sherlock came storming into the room furiously, stopping for a second to look around in confusion with why there were vases and a bunch of people in his living room.

"Sherlock DAMMIT! I'm trying to talk to you!" John said as he walked in the door clutching his nose, "You can't just hit me in the face with the door."

"Why not?" Sherlock snided as he walked towards the second bedroom, "I do when you're annoying."

"Because you cant just make her cry and then leave!" John told him as he followed him up the stairs leaving everyone else staring after them in confusion.

"Sherlock I'm…" they heard John say before the door slammed once more. "GOD BLOODY FUCKING…" they heard John yell in pain.

Kylie sighed and closed her eyes. She did not want to deal with this right now.

John came back down the stairs clutching his nose once more as blood ran down his face.

"Oh God John," Mary said as she quickly got a towel and handed it to him, trying to look at his nose.

"Its not broken," John said as he sat in the other chair, "I'm fine Mary."

"Take it rehab didn't go well then?" Tony asked.

"Uh, no," John said as he looked at Kylie, "He was complaining you weren't there the whole time."

"I wanted to!" Kylie told him, "You wouldn't let me."

"Yeah, well, you're going from now on!" John told her before he softened, "You may want to go talk to him. It wasn't the best experience for him."

Kylie sighed and nodded, setting down her plate and beginning to walk up the stairs when she heard someone take a breath to say something.

"I'll finish eating when I get back!" Kylie yelled down the stairs.

She reached the door and tried the knob, finding it locked. She sighed and knocked quietly, "Sherlock, its me," she said quietly, "Can I come in?"

She heard nothing for a moment before the lock turned, she frowned, she had expected him to open the door himself.

She turned the knob and opened the door, not seeing anyone, the door stopped as it hit something lightly. Kylie peered around the door to see Sherlock with his back against the doorframe, breathing loudly and quickly, his skin pale.

"Oh God," Kylie whispered to herself as she rushed in the rom and knelt in front of him, putting a hand on his face, "just relax," she told him gently as she ran a hand through his hair. The other went to his chest over his scar, feeling his heart beat quickly, but rhythmically. Sinus Tachycardia, she could deal with that.

"Shhh," she whispered as she sat in his lap and pulled him close to her, nuzzling him comfortingly, "You just over exerted yourself. Just breathe."

She felt him try to calm his breathing. As his breathing began to slow, so did his heart, Kylie just held onto him, playing with his hair at the nape of his neck, trying to comfort him. She felt his arms go around her as he dropped his head onto her shoulder and tried to get his breathing and heart rate back to normal.

They sat there for several minutes until his heart rate returned to about its normal speed.

"It was that bad?" Kylie asked as she looked at him, running her fingers through his dark curls.

Sherlock groaned in frustration as he pulled his head up to look at her in annoyance, "Worse," he told her darkly.

Kylie raised an eyebrow, "what was the tech doing your rehab the most annoying person on the planet?"

"Yes," Sherlock told her, "Jenny."

Kylie gaped at him in surprise biting back a laugh of disbelief, "Jenny? The one who just moved in below us? Witham's girlfriend Jenny?"

"Yes," Sherlock said darkly before Kylie began laughing, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because that's TERRIBLE!" Kylie laughed.

Sherlock looked at her confused, "I still don't see how that is funny."

Kylie laughed a little more as Sherlock's confusion grew before she looked at him, running a hand softly up his chest, "Its just so terrible, I don't know what to do but laugh."

Sherlock just stared at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry," Kylie told him softly as she laughed to herself, "It was terrible?"

"Yes," Sherlock told her darkly.

"What'd she do?" Kylie asked.

"Took off my shirt, stuck electrodes on me, whilst talking non-stop about God knows what before sticking me on a treadmill and yacking about colors of dresses…"

"You snapped?" Kylie said getting to the point.

"I told her that she was an incompetent person who has the maturity level of a three year old and shouldn't be trusted with safety scissors let alone small items that she may put in her mouth and choke on."

Kylie started laughing again before she cuddled into him once more, putting her arms around him. He began to chuckle with her as he pulled her close to him, just holding each other as they laughed.

They heard footsteps up the stairs as Gibbs poked his head in the room.

"Ky," He said, causing Kylie to pull away and look at her father, "That Witham guy is here to see the two of you."

Kylie turned to Sherlock grinning, "Looks like you are about to get the angry boyfriend talk."

**Review?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A HUGE thanks to my amazing readers and reviewers! You guys make my day WAY better. You seriously have no idea!  
**

**Gwilwillith: You are far too kind to me my dear! Thanks so much!**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: thanks so much! I had to get some in there!**

**Fanfreak4ever: hahaha Dr. Dumbass, I may have to use that… hahahaha Thanks so much my dear!  
**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: You shall see what happens…**

**Hannahhobnob: you and me both my dear hahahahaha**

**DarkJenny20: Thanks so much my dear! Yes, I want to shoot Jenny. But I completely agree with you!**

**Kie1993: "trouble" yeah hahaha.**

**Bored411: Fun or "fun" hahhhahaah**

**Thanks so much you guys for your support! More case stuff here!**

**Enjoy!**

Sherlock and Kylie descended the stairs slowly, mainly due to Kylie blocking Sherlock's way so that he would have to take it slow, to find Witham standing nervously in the living room holding a box of what looked like files.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped just staring at Witham with blank glare and a raised eyebrow.

"We'll all be….elsewhere," John said as the rest of the group got up and walked up the stairs where Kylie and Sherlock had just came.

Gibbs paused as he passed his daughter, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead, "Get what you need. Don't let your ego get in the way."

Kylie looked at her father with confusion before he ascended the stairs with the rest of them, leaving Sherlock and her alone with Witham and the box of files.

The room was awkwardly silent for a moment before Witham broke it.

"I hear you saw Jenny at rehab today," Witham commented.

Neither Sherlock nor Kylie said anything.

"You um, uh… upset her," Witham said as he tried to be strong.

Silence and a raised eyebrow from Kylie.

"As much as I should tell you off for being rude to the woman I care for…" Witham began before Sherlock interjected.

"How can you care for someone that makes you want to take a gun to your…" He began before Kylie cut him off.

"Let him finish," she told him, causing Sherlock to give a frustrated sigh and shut his mouth, slightly shocking Witham.

"He actually…" Witham gaped as he habitually went to grab a note pad.

"Don't push it Witham," Kylie growled.

"Right," Witham said stopping in his tracks and sighing, "I should be here chewing you out about being rude to Jenny. But, I get it. With your personality, and … issues, not to mention my late mess-ups…"

Sherlock snorted.

Witham glared at him, "…I am not here to chastise you. Only to ask that you give her a chance. She has a big heart and truly cares about her patients. Her talking is a way to distract them from their present issues."

Kylie raised and eyebrow as Sherlock chuckled, "You really think that he's just going to sit there and take it?" Kylie asked skeptically.

"No, I don't," Witham said as if he was trying to find the courage to stand up to them, "I just ask that you be civil to her and know that she is not trying to annoy you."

"Why should we Witham?" Kylie asked as she folded her arms in front of her, "You told her about our medical issues and are writing a book about us behind our backs."

"That's the other reason that I am here," Witham told them as he looked down at the box of files, "This is all of the research that I have been working on for the last seven months…"

"Seven months?" Kylie gaped, "You've been writing this for seven months?"

"Yes, I've been researching the two of you…" Witham said as he looked up at Kylie and Sherlock's angry faces, "And I'm sorry. I should have spoken to the two of you before I did it. I had your permission to write the journal article…"

"Which we still haven't read…" Kylie stated.

"…And I thought it would be okay to write this as well. I'm sorry. I betrayed your trust. I consider the two of you close friends. …"

"I don't have friends," Sherlock told him.

Witham looked down, hurt by his words, "I was just letting you know how I felt," he said quietly.

Kylie shut her eyes and sighed, this was absurd. She wanted to punch Witham, but he looked like a hurt puppy dog, she couldn't be mad at him, or see him hurt anymore.

"Anyway," Witham said quietly as he wiped a tear away.

"Are you crying?" Sherlock asked, utterly disgusted by Witham.

"I just wanted to tell you that I value you two more than just subjects," Witham told them as he took off the lid of the file box and walked over to the fire, tossing the files in there, watching his hard work burn. "I deleted all my files on the two of you. I am purely your therapist. I wont take notes anymore, I wont research you behind your back. You two are my friends and I want to fix that and help you."

Witham tossed in the rest of the files and looked at the two of them. Sherlock just stared blankly before snorting and sitting on the couch while Kylie just stood there, looking at him with softness in her eyes.

"you mean that?" Kylie asked.

Witham sparked up while Sherlock's headshot towards her in shock.

"Yes," Witham told her sincerely, "Every word."

Kylie nodded.

"Kylie," Sherlock asked as he sincerely questioned her state of mind.

Kylie ignored him and walked over to Witham, pulling him in her arms and hugging him.

Sherlock gaped at his girlfriend. What in the hell was happening…

"You're a good friend Witham," Kylie told him as she rubbed his back. Witham sniffed and put his arms around Kylie, hugging her tightly.

Sherlock didn't know what was happening inside of him, but he had never felt such a strong urge to punch Witham in his entire life for wrapping his arms around Kylie tightly. Something was bubbling in him. What was it? Jealously? No, he didn't get jealous.

_You also don't fall in love…_

Sherlock clenched his jaw and tried not to show it on his face as he cleared his throat loudly and opened the file that Lestrade had left on the table.

Kylie pulled back and looked at Sherlock as Witham wiped his eyes once more.

"I'm sorry," Witham said, "I just am so happy that I have the opportunity to gain back your trust."

Sherlock snorted from behind the file as Kylie sent him a glare and walked over to the couch, sitting beside him.

Kylie couldn't help but be slightly shocked at how angry he looked as he glared at the words in the file. Was he… jealous?

She smiled slightly as she hooked her arm in with his and cuddled into his side, rubbing his arm as if to tell him that she only wanted him. She smiled more as she felt him relax slightly.

"I want to help the two of you. I mean you both need a lot, and I mean A LOT of help," Witham said as he sat down.

The file snapped down as Kylie and Sherlock glared at him.

Witham just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Get out before I change my mind Witham," Kylie told him.

"Right," Witham said as he looked at Sherlock warily and hurrying out of the room.

Sherlock glared after him as Kylie turned to him, "As annoying as he is, he was just trying to apologize and make it up to us."

"You go and hug all your _friends?"_ Sherlock snapped as he looked back at the file.

Kylie just stared at him in surprise. Did he really just snap at her like a child?

"Sherlock," Kylie said as she put a hand on his arm, causing him to shrug out of her grip and stare at the file angrily.

Kylie sighed and plucked the file out of his hand before looking him in the eyes, "Look, I hug my friends…"

"Witham is a _friend?_"

"Yes," Kylie stated, "as annoying as he is. I care about other people too, but know that you are the only one that I care about deeply. I love you and I will always come home to you and you will be the only man that I ever _love_. You have nothing to be jealous of Sherlock."

"I'm not jealous," Sherlock told her.

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him.

Sherlock turned away, staring at the ground.

"I love you," Kylie told him as she ran a hand gently through his dark mop, "More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone."

At her words, Sherlock felt his body relax. Why? He had no idea. Words were relaxing? No, it didn't work like that.

Kylie shifted herself into his lap so that he would actually look at her. She saw his eyes had softened towards her and smiled at him briefly before cupping his face with his hands and kissing him softly.

As soon as her lips touched his, his stomach flipped and warmth raged through him like a hit of heroine laced with desire. His hands traveled up her legs to the bare skin of her back that was exposed by the sweatshirt that had ridden up. He felt her shiver as soon as his fingers touched her skin. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her other hand trailed itself down his chest, feeling the contours of his chest. Though his muscles weren't as defined as they used to be due to his surgery and bed rest, they were still there. Kylie didn't know why they drove her mad, but it did.

She wanted more of him, she could feel that he wanted the same. It had been so long since they had had a moment together let alone made love.

Kylie fought against herself to moan as she kissed his neck and his hands went under her sweatshirt when she heard John's voice in the back of her head.

"_Sex will kill him in his condition Kylie."_

Kylie pulled away suddenly, looking at Sherlock as if he was going to keel over and die at any moment.

He was just looking at her, panting with confusion, "Alright?"

"Do you feel okay?" Kylie asked putting her hand on his chest, over his heart, "Oh shit, why am I so stupid, I should have never initiated this…"

Sherlock looked at her puzzled before he gently grabbed her hand and removed it from his chest, looking at her completely confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I could have killed you. You can't do this yet, as much as I want you, I can't risk sending your heart into failure," Kylie told him as she began to cry.

"Stop," Sherlock told her as his hand went to her cheek, "I'm fine. My heart is fine."

"We cant yet," Kylie told him, "Not until you get cleared."

Sherlock just looked at her.

"I just don't want to hurt you," Kylie told him as she hugged him, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck, "I love you too much to bare the thought of that."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her kissing her temple before hugging her tightly to him, wincing at the pain of it. He didn't care about the pain that his ribs were giving him right now. He just wanted Kylie in his arms.

He didn't care that his conscience was screaming at him for being a bloody idiot and falling in love, but he was beginning not to care what his conscience thought anymore. He was a different man, a better man. He knew that, she was worth the change.

"I can't leave the two of you alone for two seconds can I?" John said as he descended the stairs with everyone else.

"You two really do do it like jackrabbits," Lestrade joked as Gibbs and Tony shot him a look.

"Don't say stuff like that in front of my FATHER," Kylie groaned as she climbed off of Sherlock and sat next to him, cuddling into his side as she wrapped the blanket around them.

"Like I didn't know Kyleigha," Gibbs said as he sat in one of the armchairs.

"You aren't supposed to familiar with my sex life Dad," Kylie told him.

"You don't make it easy not to be involved in your sex life," Tony added.

"Thanks _TONY_," Kylie said through gritted teeth as Tony grinned at her.

"See you looked at the file," Lestrade told Sherlock.

"The latest victim?" Mary asked as she handed John and ice pack for his nose.

"Yeah," Lestrade said as he ran a hand through his hair, "Just tell me that this was the copy cat and you lot were wrong."

"I'm never wrong," Sherlock told him as he picked up the file once more and allowed Kylie to read through it.

"That's what I'd thought you'd say," Lestrade said miserably.

"The man you caught months ago was the copy cat," Sherlock said.

"Yes," Lestrade said waving his hand for him to hurry up, "and I'm an idiot for not seeing it."

"No," Sherlock said matter-of-factly," You are always an idiot. Don't worry, everyone in the Yard is. I think it's a qualification."

"ANYWAY," Lestrade said through gritted teeth.

"The point being is because I wasn't there, you had no way of knowing that the man you caught was the copy-cat. This however," Sherlock said pointing to the file that Kylie was reading, "Is the original."

"How do you know that?" Tony asked, "He just went under for a couple of months after a killing spree?"

"He went under knowing that the man Lestrade captured was taking the wrath," Kylie stated, "He kept off the radar until after the whole thing blew over and everyone thought him to be dead before his urge to kill crept back in again."

"The stab wounds are the same," Sherlock said pointing it out on the photo, "Precise, post-mortem, and without hesitation in the form of a constellation."

"Constellation?" Mary asked.

"On each of his victims, the stab wounds are exact matches to constellations in the sky," Kylie explained, "One that had to do with who they are."

"Well which one is this one?" Lestrade asked, "Because I have a feeling I'm not going to want to know."

"Vela," Sherlock told him, "the sails."

"Shit," Lestrade said as he got up to make a phone call.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"I know who the next victim is," Lestrade told him as he rushed out to make a phone call.

Kylie sighed beside him, "The last two victims, Lydia Burns and Tracey Ludridge, were on the Yale Crew team together, and the constellations that were imprinted on them…"

"Puppis and Carina," Sherlock said it all clicking into place, "combined with Vela, Pyxis, and Columba make the great ship Argo."

"Wait, what?" John asked completely and utterly lost.

"The constellation Argo, is a great ship. The ship itself is made up of five other constellations combined together; Carina the keel, Puppis, the stern, Vela the sail, Pyxis, the mariner's compass, and Columba the Dove," Kylie explained.

"So our killer is using the ship as a metaphor for killing them?" Mary asked.

"No he stalks them like a hunter would prey," Sherlock told her, "He puts a bit of themselves on them almost as if he is trying to be poetic about their lives after he kills them."

Telling them there's a star for them." Mary finished, understanding.

"So what are the other two victims and what do they have to do with these?" John asked.

"No idea what a dolphin and a little horse have to do with the ship," Kylie said shaking her head.

"But who's his next victim if there are still two more..?" Mary asked.

"His next two victims are going to be connected to the Yale Crew team," Kylie told them.

**Thoughts? Feelings? Ideas? **

**Review?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I seriously love you guys! You have no idea how much it helps me!**

**KatjaDal: Thanks so much! That really means a lot! I got a LOT of flack for that so that really means a lot.**

**Bored411: hahahaaha…. You'll see…**

**Jess11b: hahahaha glad to hear that!**

**Gwilwillith: thanks my dear!**

**Hannahhobnob: glad you love Witham! Hahaha Hope you enjoy him here too!**

**DarkJenny20: Thanks my dear! That's how I try to have him. Haha, but hopefully this is action-y enough for you. **

**Kie1993: They will make and appearance again, I promise, just not quite yet.**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: hahaha that just sounds a little wrong**

**Fanfreak4ever: It will happen. I promise.**

**Sherlockian2205:Aw, thanks so much my dear! I hope it just keeps getting better. **

**KandyHawes: Aw, thanks so much! This series is amazing! Seriously! I'm so glad you found it and I'm even happier that you enjoy my stories! Seriously, thanks so much!**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

"Look Holden," Lestrade sighed, "All you have to do is make sure that the two women are put into Interrogation rooms safely."

"But why wouldn't they get in safely," Holden asked.

'BECAUSE THEY ARE SUSPECTS AND CAN BE KILLED BY THIS PSYCHOPATH AT ANY MOMENT!" Lestrade yelled at him.

Holden just looked at him for a moment, "You don't need to yell. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Lestrade looked at him murderously, "GET OUT HOLDEN AND DO YOUR BLOODY JOB!"

"Sir," Donovan said popping her head into the room.

"NOT NOW DONOVAN!" Lestrade roared.

"It has to be sir," Donovan told him bravely, "Lisa Franklin was found dead in her flat."

Lestrade looked at her, the killer got to the woman before they could. The constellation killer had claimed another victim.

**^*&( &**

"Please don't tell me that her wounds match that of our latest victim," Lestrade pleaded with Donovan who had arrived at the scene before he had.

"Unfortunately," Donovan said, "Kylie and the freak were right. We apparently did catch the copycat, not the real one.

"How do you know that?" Lestrade asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"He made it pretty clear," Donovan said as she gazed at the bedroom.

Lestrade followed her gaze. Blood was everywhere. Spatter on the walls, headboard, closet, dresser. But that wasn't the only thing, no… the killer had tacked up pictures and threads leading to the body and back to the wall, almost as if to be a mock crime scene he had been taught with at the academy. It was all laid out to point out unique differences that Kylie and Sherlock had pointed out before.

One of the threads lead from the stab wounds in her abdomen to the wall showing two pictures and a typed post it note stating "NO HESITATION, PRECISE, ACCURATE". Another ran from the victims bashed in skull and back to the wall to a note that said, "HE COULDN'T EVEN KILL HER FIRST."

"The killer wants credit sir," Donovan told him, "Should I call the papers?"

"No," Lestrade told her, "Lets rattle this guys cage a bit more. Keep them saying that the copy cat is on the loose."

"Sir, he could escalate," Donovan told him.

"Lets hope not," Lestrade said.

"We have another problem," Anderson said as he approached the group.

**&*(#& (#**

"Now we are just going to focus on our breathing," Witham said in a calm, low voice as he shut his eyes and breathed in deeply, "Just listen to the air both in and out of your lungs. Feeling its healing power and warmth."

Witham paused listening for other breaths before opening his eyes. Kylie and Sherlock were staring at him with a look that was a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"I need the two of you to participate in the exercise," Witham told them sighing.

"Uh, no," Sherlock told him firmly.

"I'm confused," Kylie told him, "Are you giving us therapy or teaching us Lamaze?"

Witham stared at them as Kylie cracked a smile at her own joke.

"That's definitely not Lamaze Ky," Gibbs said as he walked down the stairs from the second bedroom and into the kitchen to get more coffee.

"Mr. Gibbs," Witham sighed, "This is a private therapy session."

"Yeah," Sherlock scoffed, "Because we are receiving so much _therapy_."

"Well if you would give it a chance Mr. Holmes, I'm sure you would find it…" Witham began before a phone rang loudly.

Gibbs walked back into the living room and froze, realizing it was his phone that was ringing. He paused and Sherlock and Kylie watched him with vague interest, looked at the caller ID and picked it up with a slightly puzzled look.

"Lestrade," He answered, "I thought you had some people to protect."

Kylie looked at her father in confusion. Lestrade? Why would he call her father while he was supposed to be on protection detail.

"You sure?" he asked, listening intently to what the man on the other end was saying, his posture straighter and more attentive. "Yes, that would be our case." He paused and listened to more talking, "DiNozzo and I will be right there."

"Lestrade call you and Tony in?" Kylie asked in confusion.

"Something like that," Gibbs told her as Tony came down the stairs. "Grab your bag," Gibbs told Tony.

"We're on vacation," Tony said with confusion.

"Not anymore," Gibbs told him as he walked out of the flat, Tony close behind him.

Kylie gaped and turned to Sherlock, "I thought Lestrade was on protection detail for the two other Yale crew members in London?"

Sherlock just grinned as it all fell into place, "Doesn't mean all of them are British."

"Then why call in my…Oh," Kylie said as she caught on.

"Yes," Sherlock said excitedly as he got up and grabbed his coat.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Witham asked, panic laced in his voice.

"Going," Kylie said as she hurriedly helped Sherlock put his coat on gently, before putting on her own and grabbing her bag.

"You two aren't allowed out! You are in no way shape or form ready!" Witham objected.

"It's a field trip Witham," Kylie said as she followed Sherlock out the door who was messing about with his phone, "Same time next week? Alright?"

Witham opened his mouth to respond but didn't have time to due to the door slamming shut behind Sherlock and Kylie as they left, leaving him alone in 221B.

**&(* &#**

Gibbs and Tony walked onto the crime scene ducking under the tape, only to see a distressed looking Lestrade.

"Gibbs," he said upon seeing the two men, "I held off the crime scene for you. I don't really know what protocol you lot follow."

"How is this our case now?" Tony asked.

"Victim is Lisa Franklin," Lestrade told him, "I just saw the Navy uniform and thought I should probably call you lot to ensure she's one of yours."

Gibbs looked at Tony.

"I'll call McGee and have him run the name," Tony said as he pulled out his phone and walked away.

"Where's the body?" Gibbs asked Lestrade as he took a sip of his coffee.

"In here," Lestrade said leading him into the bedroom.

"I thought you said you didn't touch it?" Gibbs asked as he looked around the scene.

"We didn't," Lestrade said as he shoved his hands in to his pockets, "The killer did all of this."

"The constellation killer you pulled Kylie and Sherlock in on?"

"Yeah, now I'm hoping you'll work with us to catch this bastard," Lestrade said.

Gibbs smirked, "You only ask me now that you have a body in my custody?"

"What can I say?" Lestrade smirked back, "I don't put out on the first date."

Gibbs began to chuckle as Tony walked back in.

"What is this from Deliverance?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said firmly.

"Right, sorry boss," tony rambled, "I just got caught up in how goo do a movie that was. I mean….oof," he stopped when Gibbs' hand smacked the back of his head firmly.

"Thank you boss, I needed that," Tony said before turning back to his notepad he had out, "According to McGeek the victim is Lieutenant Lisa Franklin. Graduated Yale Law after rowing on the school Crew team for four years, joining the navy right afterwards as a JAG officer. Just was stationed here and was headed to the base in Germany in a few weeks."

"So she is one of yours," Lestrade said, "Welcome to the case I guess."

"You two can't be here!" Dononvan yelled from down the hall, "You aren't authorized!"

"Oh no," Lestrade muttered, knowing fully well who was about to walk through those doors.

"Shut up Donovan," Kylie's voice rang out.

"Don't you have to go scrub Anderson's floors?" Sherlock said as he and Kylie walked slowly into the room, stopping as they looked around the room.

"Oh please tell me the killer did this?" Kylie said as her eyes lit up as if it were Christmas morning.

"You two can't be here!" Lestrade objected.

"You're going to ask us for help anyway," Sherlock said as he walked in the room, only to have Lestrade step in his way.

"You two aren't healthy enough to be here Sherlock," Lestrade told him, "You and Kylie are supposed to be…"

"What?" Sherlock asked him, "Resting?"

Lestrade held his ground as the taller man took a step closer.

"We have been doing that for nearly a month now," Sherlock growled, "How is looking at photos and being here any different."

"There's danger here!" Lestrade said in a very father like tone, "You two can get seriously hurt or killed."

"Like you care," Sherlock snapped.

"I do you know!" Lestrade told Sherlock firmly, taking him aback for a moment, "I do care about you two. As annoying as you can be half the time, I do care about you two."

Sherlock just stared at Lestrade blankly with confusion.

"You two need to go home," Gibbs told Kylie, "We'll bring home all the evidence for you, but right now you two need to go home and lay down."

"But…" Kylie began.

"Go," Gibbs told her.

Kylie just looked at her dad for a moment before realizing that fighting this any further was pointless. She sighed and walked over to where Sherlock was still staring at Lestrade and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his as she set her chin on his shoulder.

"Come on," Kylie told him quietly.

To everyone's amazement in the room, Sherlock just glanced at her and then nodded, turning and walking out of the room slowly with her as their fingers remained intertwined.

"I'm never going to get used to that," Lestrade stated as they watched them leave.

**^(*#&( **

Kylie sighed and dropped her head onto Sherlock's shoulder as he looked out the window of the cab. She yawned as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him for warmth.

He felt her shiver and looked down at her sleepy form. She was still skin and bones, but she was getting back that glow that she had always had.

Kylie sensed his eyes on her, lifting her head and kissing his cheek gently before laying her head back down on his shoulder, "I'm tired," she muttered.

"And cold?" Sherlock asked, fighting a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Its nearly Thanksgiving," Kylie told him as she tried to cuddle closer.

"What God-forsaken kind of holiday is that?" Sherlock asked as he shifted her and put his arm around her.

Kylie smiled and cuddled closer to him, enjoying the warmth as he kissed her forehead and looked out the window.

"My favorite holiday," Kylie told him, "Food and loved ones."

"Is that why your father is here?" Sherlock asked.

"I wish," Kylie snorted and laughed, "But no, just because he's being the overprotective father he's always been."

Sherlock chuckled and looked out the window at the passing London Streets, perfectly content. He shouldn't be, he had just left the crime scene of an open case, yet this warm cab with Kylie cuddled into him was where he would rather be.

Maybe cases weren't everything…

**Review? **


	31. Chapter 31

**A MASSIVE thanks to all of my readers and a huge thanks to those who left a review! I LOVE getting them. Thanks so much!  
**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Glad you enjoyed it! Haha**

**Gwilwillith: thanks so much my dear!**

**DarkJenny20: I am feeling much better thank you! And thanks for your kind words!  
**

**Kie1993: yeah I know that feeling as well.. its terrible…**

**Hannahhobnob: Thanks so much! :D  
**

**Sherlockian2205: thanks :D**

**Fanfreak4ever: yes, yes they are! Hahahaha thanks so much! I thought it was an awesome idea! Hahaha glad you do too!**

**Here you guys go!**

"OH GOD!" Sherlock yelled with impatience as he twitched in the armchair, drumming his fingers impatiently on the side, "how long does it take these idiots to go through a crime scene?"

"One of those idiots is my father," Kylie muttered sleepily as she wandered back into the living room, rubbing her eyes as she carried her cup of tea to the couch where she sat and yawned, "We've only been back a couple of hours…"

"Three," Sherlock inputted sharply.

Kylie just looked at him. He had been calm and surprisingly relaxed until about twenty minutes ago when he began looking through the old case files once more. Kylie figured he just got excited by the case once more and woken her up to work on it.

"We'll we cant exactly do anything until they get back so will you settle down before you put yourself into cardiac arrest?" She asked as she opened her laptop and sighed as she checked her email.

She had about forty emails from her graduate students asking when she would be back teaching. She sighed as Sherlock griped about something. She wanted to be back teaching, she wanted to be back to her normal life, but after passing out again the other day, there was no way in HELL John was ever going to let her go back to teaching. She had just been sending out notes and answering any questions that her students had, but she wanted to be back. She missed her student. She missed teaching.

"Are you even listening?" Sherlock asked her.

"Are you complaining about them taking too long?" Kylie asked as she began typing a reply to one of her students.

Sherlock frowned at her, "Yes…"

"Then no, I'm not," Kylie said as she smiled at him.

Sherlock just glared at her as she took a sip of her tea before getting up, muttering under his breath as he walked into the kitchen. Kylie heard the kettle turn on and the cupboards open and close as he looked for something.

Kylie took another sip of her tea as she heard boxes be thrown onto the kitchen floor.

"Where in the HELL is the tea?" Sherlock griped loudly from the kitchen as more boxes hit the floor.

"In the cupboard," Kylie answered calmly as she typed her reply.

"All of those are that… _herbal_ nonsense," Sherlock griped with disgust.

"That's all we are allowed to have," Kylie told him, "John cleaned us out of our real tea."

Kylie heard the cupboard door slam hard as Sherlock stomped angrily towards the bedroom as Kylie watched him, slightly amused at his tantrum, only to realize that there was still crime scene tape on the door, sealing it shut. Kylie watched him as he stopped, glared at the door for half a moment, then turning and stomping back to the living room, giving Kylie a glare for smiling at him. He then walked over to the stairs, debating whether or not to climb them. It was extremely painful for him still, with his ribs and all. Kylie watched him curiously as debate raged in his mind whether or not it was worth it to storm up the stairs, only having to come back down and endure the distraction of pain when Lestrade got back, or storm somewhere else. He apparently decided to storm somewhere else as he stormed back into the kitchen while Kylie stifled a laugh at his childish behavior.

She didn't know whether it was funny, or just plain sad that she was sleeping with a man who acted like such a child…. More like a combination of both

Kylie was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door to Baker Street opening and closing. Sherlock stopped moving around in the kitchen as he heard it too. He walked out of the kitchen as footsteps came up the staircase, and looked at Kylie smiling at him with that intrigued twinkle in her eye.

"They're back," Kylie said as a large eager grin spread across his face.

Without hesitation, Gibbs strolled into the flat carrying a box of evidence, followed by Tony, Lestrade, and to everyone's despair, Holden.

Gibbs dropped the evidence onto the coffee table looking at Kylie as she sipped her tea. Sherlock walked over eagerly and removed the top as Kylie put her laptop to the side and began going through it with him.

"…They shouldn't even be able to look at the evidence!" Holden argued as no one listened, "Especially him."

Sherlock and Kylie stopped and looked up at Holden immediately as Lestrade sighed in pure annoyance, "Why in the hell did you come along again?"

"Does my father know about this?" Holden asked with his hands on his hips.

"No," Lestrade told him angrily, "And he wont find out will he?"

"But its…." Holden argued.

"No, he wont," Lestrade told him, "These two can help us solve this case and unless you want the killer to go free, you are going to let them help us…"

"You mean solve it for you," Sherlock interrupted.

"Shut it Sherlock," Lestrade snapped at him before turning back to Holden, "This is a bigger deal that I don't want to bother your father with."

"You just don't want to bother Daddy?" Holden asked.

"Daddy?" Tony muttered, "Really?"

"It's a right of passage in the Yard," Lestrade said in a monotonous voice.

"Really?" Holden piped up eagerly.

Everyone in the room looked at him. Was this kid really that stupid?

"Yes," Lestrade said slowly, shocked that Holden had taken that one, "In order to become one of us, you have to keep something minor as a sort of inner secret."

"I can do that," Holden said as he nodded eagerly.

"Okay," Lestrade said as he turned back to Sherlock and Kylie.

"But I still don't like that the beautiful lady is treated that way," Holden said as he glared at Sherlock.

Kylie froze and looked up at Holden who was glaring at Sherlock before he caught her eye and smiled at her. Kylie's eyes just widened and looked at her father and then Lestrade before looking back down at the photos.

"That's a battle you will definitely lose," Lestrade told him.

"Chivalry isn't something that should be lost," Holden said as he set to glaring at Sherlock who was too enthralled by the case to notice.

Lestrade just looked at him as if he wanted to slap him, "On second thought, go for it," he said to him before walking over to an armchair and sitting down and muttering, "have fun getting chucked out of a window."

Kylie glared at Lestrade for a moment before looking back down at the photos.

"Seriously my lady," Holden said as he sat next to Kylie on the couch, "Why do you stay with him if you are treated that way?"

Kylie looked at him shocked. No one sat on the couch except for her and Sherlock, it was an unwritten rule of the flat. Gibbs just stifled a chuckle as he watched his daughter scoot away from Holden and towards Sherlock before looking down at the photos once more.

"Are you being held against your will?" Holden asked sincerely.

"No," Kylie said as she held up her hand with the ring on it, showing it to him, "I choose to stay here."

Holden looked at it stunned for a moment, while Tony looked at it.

"Haha, yeah, you're…." he paused and stared at Kylie, "Wait, are you?"

Kylie rolled her eyes and looked at him before turning back to the photographs.

"Ah," Holden said as if there was a hidden meaning in Kylie's words and glances.

Kylie looked at him, "No, I choose to stay here. You aren't understanding me."

"Uh-huh, you're _married by choice_," Holden said winking at her to let her know that he got her 'cry for help' as he stood up.

"NO! You are not UNDER…" Kylie began as Holden left the flat, closing the door behind him, his mission altered in his mind. "…standing me…" Kylie finished hopelessly.

"Well, you got him to leave," Lestrade told her.

Kylie just glared at him in annoyance, "Talk to him please?"

"I have to put up with him on a daily basis," Lestrade told her, "In no way shape or form am I going to give up an opportunity to see Sherlock kick the shit out of him."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Kylie muttered bitterly.

"Because if I do, I get fired," Lestrade told her.

Kylie glared as Sherlock set down the photos and took Kylie's computer, opening up the Internet and typing something into the search engine.

Kylie leaned over eagerly to read over his shoulder.

"What'd you find?" Lestrade asked him.

"The constellations…?" Kylie asked as Sherlock ignored Lestrade.

"They fit, it all fits. It means something to the killer," Sherlock told her as he clicked on a few pages.

"That's how he selected his victims," Kylie said as she read something on the screen.

"Helped select, he still had to know them well enough," Sherlock corrected.

"Someone want to fill us in here?" Tony asked fully annoyed at the lack of information.

"So he stalked them, found out if they fitted his… profile…" Kylie began.

"And killed them," Sherlock finished smiling at the computer, "Its brilliant."

"Now you're getting creepy," Kylie smiled at him.

"Not good?"

"Naw, not that good," Kylie smiled at him as she shook her head.

"Hey, love birds," Gibbs said as he walked back into the living room, cup of coffee in hand, "Want to fill us in?"

"Right, sorry," Kylie said blushing slightly before running a hand through her hair, "the killer stamped a constellation onto every one of his victims…"

"More like stabbed," Tony said, earning a glare from Kylie, "Well he stabbed them with a screw driver!"

"Okay, he _stabbed_ them into his victims," Kylie said as she rolled her eyes, "But each of them was unique to them."

"the owner of the mini horse, the messenger, the Crew team," Sherlock named off, "Each had a direct correlation to the constellation that was stabbed into them."

"So he picked a constellation based on their life," Lestrade said non-chalantly, "We knew that."

"Wrong," Sherlock said, "He picked the victim to fit the constellation."

"Wait," Tony asked confused, "Why would he do that?"

"This group of constellations means something to him," Kylie told him.

"Group of constellations?" Lestrade asked.

"The Greco-Roman constellations are divided into different groups or constellations based on their placing in the celestial hemisphere or themed by mythological regions," Kylie told them.

"So these are from a certain part of the sky this guy is fond of?" Tony asked.

"It means something to him," Kylie said, "But all of these, are from a group known as the Heavenly Waters."

"How many are left?" Lestrade asked, "We have the last Yale Crew member in custody."

"Including the one we think is reserved for her?" Kylie said darkly, "Three."

"Meaning we have two more potential victims out there," Gibbs said as he looked out the window and frowning at something that he saw out there before turning to Kylie and Sherlock, "Find them."

Kylie looked at her father in shock as he walked across the living room and out the door.

"What in the hell?" Kylie muttered as she got up and walked over to the window where Tony was already peering.

"NOPE," Tony said as he shut the curtain and blocked her way, preventing her from seeing who or what her father stormed out of the flat for.

"Tony! What the hell! Let me see!" Kylie said as she tried to get around him.

"I cant Kylie," Tony told her sternly.

"I'm an adult Tony," Kylie told him sternly, "Who is my father talking to?"

Tony just stared at her and Kylie took that opportunity to attempt to hit him, Tony effectively blocking the blow and flinging her over his shoulder and carrying her up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

"TONY! PUT ME DOWN! I SWEAR TO GOD!" Kylie yelled as she fought to get out of his grip.

Sherlock took the opportunity of Lestrade laughing to peer out the window at the street down below.

Gibbs was talking quietly with a man, a familiar man, but one that Sherlock had never seen before. He had seen someone like him, but where…. Oh…. Oh, that was interesting.

"Kylie can't know," Tony said from behind him, "It will eat her up. He used to work with Thomas. Reminds her of those days you know."

"That's not the only reason why," Sherlock muttered as he took in the man best he could, putting his mental picture away in his mind palace.

"Sorry?" Tony said.

"Nothing," Sherlock said as he turned around to see Kylie running down the stairs glaring daggers at Tony.

"Jackass locked me in the closet," Kylie huffed as she went to the window.

"They're gone," Sherlock said as he caught her before she could walk over to the window.

"Oh," Kylie said slightly disappointed, "Who was it?" she asked Tony.

"Its no one Kylie," Tony told her as he grabbed his things and walked out the door, "See you all tomorrow."

Kylie gaped at his retreating form, "He really think that he can just leave?"

"Yep," Lestrade said as he got up as well, "Let me know if you two find anything else."

With that, Lestrade left as well, leaving Sherlock and Kylie alone in their flat once more.

"Can you believe that!" Kylie gaped as she got up, huffing, leaving Sherlock alone with his thoughts once more.

**^(*&# ()***

Sherlock stared at the fire as it flickered the shadows around the room. The fact that Kylie was sleeping soundly in front of him as he had his arms around her, holding her close to him was a miracle. She had been so pissed off that her father and Tony were hiding something from her. He didn't quite know why he was keeping it from her as well, but with her anxiety, it was probably for the better. God forbid she get back on those meds.

He watched her sleep for a moment. She had such peacefulness about her. It always calmed him, he didn't know why.

She shifted softly in her sleep towards him. He just lay there wondering if he was doing the right thing. It was the only way to protect her. The both of them were vulnerable in their condition. The nurse being shot had to be a warning of some kind. Moran had to be working for Violet Hunter, it was the only way that made sense. Plus with the man Kylie's father had been talking to…

Sherlock looked down at Kylie once more before carefully slipping out of her arms, not waking her as he got up off the couch and went to the arm chair, pulling out his laptop and the phone that had been left for him in the warehouse, setting on the arm of the chair before opening his laptop.

He took a breath. Could he do this? Well, did he really have a choice? He looked at Kylie once more. He was putting the British nature and the world in jeopardy to guarantee this woman's safety.

He took another breath before turning back to his computer and opening the hidden file and looking through the formulas, wondering to himself, how in the hell was he going to make this bomb in the flat with out Kylie picking up on it?

**Thoughts? Feelings? Anger? Happiness?**

**Review?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry It took me so long to update guys! The holidays plus school plus grad school applications plus finals are killing me. **

**But I hope all of my American friends had a GREAT Thanksgiving!**

**Gwiwillith: Thanks so much my dear! I am rather fond of them…**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: yeah, he is rather annoying isn't he?**

**Kie1993: :D  
**

**Darkjenny20: that I will. I promise! **

**Hannahhobnob: love tea. I really do..**

**Bored411: Its okay! Thanks so much my dear!**

**Fanfreak4ever: I have a similar plan for Holden…don't worry. **

**Is short, Sorry guys! ENJOY!**

Kylie felt cold. Why was she cold? She moved closer to where she knew Sherlock would be, looking for the warmth of his arms. She felt panic flood through her when she didn't feel him behind her on the couch.

Her eyes shot open. Where was he? Doing drugs? Been taken? Been stupid enough to leave the flat?

Relief flooded through her when she saw him deep in thought as he gazed at the laptop on the table next to the stack of photos. She smiled to herself as she watched him work silently typing, clicking, and reading something on the laptop while his back was to her in his usual seat at the table. Kylie loved watching him work; it was truly amazing. His brain was truly incredible. He could focus within the blink if an eye, though that had been a little harder due to the effect of the drug cravings, but for the first time since this whole fiasco began, he was truly looking like his old self; focused, composed, thinking, as if there was nothing in the world around him.

Kylie silently got up after a moment of watching him and stretching languidly before rubbing her eyes and silently padding over to him, running a hand through her hair as she put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Morning," Kylie muttered to him as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes while not moving his head while he clicked out of the webpage he was on, hoping that Kylie did not see it.

"You sleep at all?" Kylie asked as she stood up and treaded into the kitchen and started up the kettle, obviously missing what Sherlock had been looking at on the computer.

"No," Sherlock said as he watched Kylie take out a mug and a tea bag, throwing it in the cup. Taking a moment to stretch and yawn once more, the hem of her father's old sweatshirt lift up slightly, revealing her still, very thin frame, and jutting hips.

"You need to sleep Sherlock," Kylie condoned as she put a bit of honey in the mug.

"And you need to eat," Sherlock told her as wrapped his arms around her kissing her hair.

Kylie fought a smile on her face as she leaned into his body slightly, trying to keep her weight off of his still sensitive chest.

"When's the last time that you ate?" Kylie asked as she took a moment to enjoy being in his arms.

"I'm not the one who passed out due to lack of food," Sherlock told her.

Kylie froze and glared at the tea, "You almost did, not to mention an arrhythmia."

"I'm fine," Sherlock told her as he kissed her temple and breathed in the comforting scent of lavender and vanilla.

Kylie turned in his arms and looked at him with concern, "You aren't fine," she told him quietly as she lightly ran a hand down his chest, looking at his scar as it peeked out of the top of his T-shirt, "you almost died Sherlock. You don't realize how close to death you really were. Not to mention when you…" Kylie trailed off as her hand went down his arm to where the track marks scarred the inside of his arm, running her fingers over the marred skin.

Sherlock dropped his head and looked at her fingers as they traced gently over the scars.

"How have your cravings been?" Kylie asked him quietly. She hadn't really talked to him that much about his addiction… and when she said not really, she meant not at all. He already had Witham all over him, not to mention Tony who kept throwing comments at him until Kylie flat out punched him in the face. She half-regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She had been curious, he was extremely closed mouth about the issue; but then again, that was Sherlock Holmes. That, and he was severely ashamed.

"Better," he said quietly.

Kylie's eyes shot up to him in surprise. He was refusing to look her in the eye as his arms were still around her loosely. She never thought that he would answer her.

"I still have them but they are better than they were," he told her quietly.

"Good," She told him as she fought the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes at the fact that he was opening himself up to her even more, "I'm glad. The case helps?"

Sherlock just nodded briefly as he just watched his fingers play with the hem at the bottom of her sweatshirt.

Kylie wiped her eyes and nodded before rubbing his arm and trailing her hand up the side of his chest, "Good," she told him as she looked at the shame on his face that broke her heart. Kylie pulled him close, hugging him tightly and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so proud of you," She whispered to him softly.

She felt him tense with what she knew was confusion. She pulled back and looked at him, putting a hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her.

"You've overcome so much in your life Sherlock," she told him sincerely, "between your parents, Lola, the drugs, Cahill, and now your heart and the fact that that bitch…" Kylie shut her eyes and trailed off, taking a breath, "What I'm saying is, is that many people have been through a lot less and have never came out on the good end of things. How you are still the amazing man that you are after all that you have been through, just… it just…"

Kylie blinked and looked down as a tear slid down her cheek. She leaned forward into his body and hugged him tightly once more. Sherlock stood there in slight shock and confusion of her words. No one had ever said something like that to him before. Emotion flooded him like a tsunami. He literally felt his heart swell and a jittery warmth flood through him. Damn his heart condition… this had to be his heart condition… right?

His arms wrapped around her tightly as he held her close to his chest, wincing at the still tenderness of his sternum and rib cage. He still didn't understand how this all upset her so much. How she couldn't get over his mother and father, but every time she did get upset about it, it pulled on his heart ever so slightly. She didn't know why, but it did.

A knock on their door brought him out of his thoughts as John walked into the flat holding a bag of food and a cup of coffee.

"Morning," John said with a massive smile on his face as his best friend glared at him and Kylie pulled away, wiping her eyes, "Brought you both some food."

Kylie couldn't help the smile that came over her face when she saw the enormous smile on John's face.

"You so just got laid didn't you?" Kylie asked grinning at her friend as Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes before walking back over to the table where the case file was spread out.

John's grin just got wider as a blush came over his cheeks, "Sucks being on the other end of the stick, doesn't it?"

Kylie bit back a laugh. John was still bitter about the fact that she had convinced Mary to go on a bout of abstinence once they had become engaged, breaking only once, which happened to be the night that resulted in Mary's pregnancy.

"Not so funny when you are on the side that cant have a shag," John said grinning at her as he handed her a heavy takeout box of food.

Kylie groaned lightly as she was reminded of the fact that between Mary's pregnancy and Sherlock's near death experience, her body was telling her to jump the dark-haired detective any and ever chance she got. John laughed lightly as she took her food over to the table and glared at John when she opened it and saw the large amount of food in there.

"Eat it all," John told her.

Sherlock's eyes flicked up to her, giving her a look that told her to eat it as well. Kylie just sighed and sat down and began to eat.

"You too," John said as he shut the laptop and took it from Sherlock, placing a similar takeout box in front of him as well.

Sherlock glared at where his laptop used to be, "I don't eat while I'm working," Sherlock said as he gritted his teeth and shoved the box away from him.

"You do when you have an arrhythmia and lost nearly as much weight as Kylie," John told him.

Kylie's eyes flicked up to him. It was true, like her Sherlock had dropped weight that he couldn't afford to lose as well. Though most of his had been muscle mass dissipating from lack of use, it was still significant enough to cause worry.

"Plus you have rehab later this afternoon," John said as he sat down at the table as well and picked up the case file.

Sherlock glared at him.

"Eat please," Kylie told him in between bites.

Sherlock just looked at Kylie for a moment before begrudgingly pulling the food towards him and eating.

John smirked victoriously as he read through the case file.

"Interesting case," John noted, "The stabbing is a bit of an overkill you think?"

"Its symbolic," Kylie told him, filling him in on the rest of the case while Sherlock sighed and ate.

"So its all constellations?" John asked, "But why those ones? I mean what in the hell could that symbolize?"

"No idea…" Kylie said as she shrugged and looked at her food.

John looked back at the photos as Sherlock stiffened immediately, "Laptop," Sherlock said.

"Not until you've…" John began before both Kylie and Sherlock yelled at him.

"LAPTOP!"

"Good God," John muttered handing back the laptop, "Alright."

Sherlock began typing immediately as Kylie walked over and stood behind him.

"What'd you find?" John asked.

"Heavenly waters," Sherlock said with a smirk on his face, "You said it was symbolic to the killer in some way."

"Yes, you two made that deduction a while ago," John said, lost.

"Heavenly waters is not only a family of constellations..." Sherlock began sitting back and looking at the screen after pressing enter with a flourish.

"But a spa and resort in countryside," Kylie finished smiling, "This has to be our next lead."

"OH no," John said shaking his head, causing Kylie and Sherlock to frown and look at him, "No, I know that look and the answer is no… absolutely not…"

"What?" Kylie asked.

"No, you two want to go down there and investigate. You cant. You both are on bed rest. Neither of you can leave the flat!" John told them.

"Why not?" Sherlock asked, "We're fine."

"No," John said pointedly, "You especially are not."

"John, we need to catch this killer!" Kylie told him.

"Then tell Lestrade," John told him as his phone rang.

"Its Mary," john told them as he got up from the table and wandered out the door and down the stairs to take the call, "DON'T LEAVE!" he yelled back up at them.

Sherlock huffed and racked his brain for a way to get out there as Kylie slyly walked over to her phone.

"You want to go?" Kylie asked him as she picked up her phone and typed a message.

"You have a plan?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes," Kylie said as she finished the message and looked at him, "I'm afraid it includes one of your least favorite people, but at least it gets us there."

Sherlock raised his eyebrow as Kylie showed him the text. He read it and smiled at her, "Send it."

"Done," Kylie said with a smile as she pressed send as John walked back into the room, stopping and frowning, looking between the two of them suspiciously.

"Will you two eat now please?" John asked as he sat down and began looking at the pictures once more.

Kylie caught Sherlock's eye and smiled. Their plan was in motion and they were on the case of a killer. God, she had missed this.

**Review? Pretty please?**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Sorry! I realized a HUGE mistake I made with the timeline of Mary's pregnancy. She's about two and a half months along, not four… I don't know what the hell I was thinking… sorry guys… Its still the same chapter otherwise!**_

**A MASSIVE thanks to all of those who read and reviewed! I really REALLY appreciate it! It helps me write, you have no clue how much your feedback really helps me!**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear! You really are far too kind to me!  
**

**DarkJenny20: Love how you guessed it straight away!  
**

**Kie1993: They always will try.**

**Hannahhobnob: I love writing it! I think that John is such an essential part of the story and love writing him dealing with Sherlock and now Kylie (as he has rubbed off on her a little too much)**

**Fanfreak4ever: hahahahaahahahahaha…. That's all I have to say…**

**Bored411: I PMed you! It's been about a month and a half!**

**Sherlockian2205: thanks so much! I love writing fluff sometimes!**

**It's short again! Sorry guys! Here you go though!**

John sighed as he got out of the cab, shutting the door behind him and trudging up the entrance to the Yard, muttering under his breath the entire time.

Kylie and Sherlock had complained for hours about how they needed the new box of evidence from Lestrade. Usually he would just bring it over so John held his ground until Kylie kept bringing up her "curved to the left jokes" and Sherlock found a pack of cigarettes, which John had to keep taking away. Damn his pick pocketing skills… He literally felt like a single mother with the two worst toddlers on the face of the planet.

At least this was good training for when he actually had a kid….

It wasn't until Holden had called Kylie that John finally snapped and gave in. Maybe he should just send the two of them to a hospital mental ward… at least then he would be able to regain his sanity over the next three days during their 72 hour hold…

John walked through the entrance and through the main office of the Yard, weaving his way through desks on the floor, to where he knew Lestrade's office was, cursing Kylie and Sherlock the entire way.

He walked into the office to find Gibbs, Tony, and Lestrade sitting around the desk.

"John," Lestrade said in slight surprise, "how are you?" he asked before leaning back in his chair and smiling, "I hear a congratulations is in order."

John felt a smile come over his face as he took a seat in the chair next to Kylie's father.

"Yeah, uh thanks," John said smiling.

"When's she due?" Gibbs asked him with a smile.

"July," John told him as his smile grew larger.

"Two months along?" Gibbs asked smiling as he took a sip of his coffee, "Just you wait."

"Kylie was a handful?" Lestrade asked smirking.

"You think she's stubborn now?" Gibbs told him smiling, "You should have seen her as a toddler…"

Lestrade laughed as John stood up, "Speaking of which, I need to get that evidence you promised them. I have to get back and babysit the two of them. Sherlock found a pack of cigarettes…"

John trailed off as he looked at Lestrade and Tony who were looking at him with extreme confusion as Gibbs pulled out his phone.

"What," John said as he dreaded the answer that was coming.

"We don't have any new evidence for them," Lestrade told him, "Where did you hear that we had more evidence?"

"You don't think Kylie figured out who you were talking to?" Tony asked Gibbs as he held his phone to his ear.

Gibbs just gave him a dark look in response.

"No, Holden called her," John told them.

Lestrade sighed and rolled his eyes before yelling, "HOLDEN!"

Holden came running into the room, his glasses askew with his phone in his hand.

"You told Kylie and Sherlock that we had more evidence?" Lestrade growled angrily.

Holden looked at him completely confused, "What?"

"YOU CALLED THEM!" Lestrade yelled him angrily.

"What?" Holden asked once more, "No, the pretty doctor called me and hung up. She was in need, I called her back!"

"Oh God," John sighed rolling his eyes, "They…" he trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to contain his anger, "Bloody hell…"

"She's not picking up," Gibbs said as he stood up as well, "is anyone with them?"

"No," John said cursing himself for allowing them to play him.

Gibbs looked at John for a moment before smacking the back of his, jolting John in surprise before walking out of the room.

John just gaped for a moment as Tony got up and paused next to him, clapping him on the shoulder, "Welcome to working for Gibbs."

Tony walked out of the room following after Gibbs as Lestrade pushed his way past, yelling at Holden to get out of his sight as he followed.

John cursed once more at his own stupidity before following them as well.

***&$()#*) **

John led the way back up to 221B, praying to God that by some miracle Kylie and Sherlock would still be there. He walked up to the door at the top of the stairs finding a note taped to the locked door. John tore it off the wall, reading it with confusion before it hit him.

"BLOODY HELL!" John groaned as he turned around, nearly running into Gibbs, Lestrade, and Tony who were following close behind.

He handed them the note filled with Kylie's loopy writing.

_Hello Mother dear,_

_Don't fuss over us. Witham called and dragged us off on what he calls a "spiritual retreat" to help our therapy. We'll be back by the end of the week._

_Kylie_

"Spiritual retreat?" Lestrade read with a confused look, "Sherlock, agreed to go on a spiritual retreat?"

"They've been locked up for a month and a half," Tony said as he read the note.

"There's no way in hell they would ever go willingly with Witham," John sighed, "They're working the bloody case."

"The case?" Lestrade gaped at him.

"They found a lead at a spa and resort in the countryside," John told them as he pulled out his phone and dialed Witham's number, "Its called The Heavenly Waters"

"Oh Jesus," Lestrade said as he pulled his phone out as well.

"Witham," John said into his phone as he picked up, "Look are Kylie and Sherlock…" John paused and listened, "You are with them? Where are you? Seriously? It was all your idea? Nothing that they said?" he paused once more, "they really went willingly? Alright tell them to call me when they get there. Not allowed? Really Witham?"

John pulled back and looked at his phone in shock, "Bastard hung up on me."

"They really with him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," John said still in shock, "And they aren't headed to the country, they're headed to Doncaster."

"Doncaster?" Lestrade asked, "Why in the hell would they go there?"

"Witham said he knew a place there and they actually agreed to go there," John told them as he looked at his phone, still shocked at the conversation and the fact that Witham had hung up on him.

"So they aren't working the case?" Tony asked, "They are actually doing rehab?"

"If I know my daughter at all, they are up to something," Gibbs said as he walked down the stairs and out of the building once more.

***&)(#*) *( **

Witham just stared at Kylie and Sherlock in shock as they sat across from him on the train.

"You okay Witham?" Kylie asked raising an eyebrow in annoyance at him.

"I just can't believe that the two of you actually suggested a spiritual retreat," Witham gaped at them, "I really couldn't believe it when you sent me that text. I mean Mr. Holmes isn't even religious at all."

"Spiritual," Kylie corrected, "Spiritual retreat. Sherlock is very spiritual, aren't you?"

Kylie elbowed him lightly as he gazed out the window of the train, lost in his thoughts before Kylie's elbow brought him out of it, "oh, uh, yeah, very," he told Witham not convincingly.

Witham didn't catch it, as he was so enthralled that his two favorite, yet least cooperative patients actually wanted to do the therapy program, let alone suggest a place.

"Why did you ask me to lie though?" Witham asked, still slightly confused with the phone call Kylie had instructed him through until Sherlock had snatched the phone and hung up on his best friend.

"We know that John is acting like a worried mother," Kylie told him, "He and my father wouldn't let us have the time at the resort that we need to heal completely with your therapy. That's why we turned off our phones as well. We just don't want them interfering."

Sherlock snorted at her spiel before Kylie elbowed him once more. Witham just grinned at them, "I am so happy that the two of you finally accept that therapy is what you need to get you down and through the road of recovery."

Kylie and Sherlock both looked at him as if he had lost his mind before smiling at him, "yeah…." They both said.

"So how did you come about this resort," Witham asked as he looked at the printout Sherlock had given him, "This Heavenly Waters?"

"A friend in America told me about it," Kylie told him, "She just ranted and raved about what an emotional journey it lead her to and how she left there, knowing herself just THAT much better."

Witham smiled as he looked at her, "Good, I'm so glad to hear that. I hope that the two of you leave that way as well."

Sherlock just stared at him blankly as Kylie hooked her arm around Sherlock's "We hope so too."

**Review? Pretty please! I need inspiration to write!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A HUGE thanks to all of people who read and especially to those who reviewed! Seriously, I have had a terrible week and they cheered me up quite a bit!**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: yes, yes they are sometimes aren't they?**

**Rainie Liu: Thanks so much, that means a lot!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: hahaah that would be a sight to see wouldn't it.**

**Gwilwillith: I don't think so, but thank you my dear!**

**Jes11B: thanks so much! I'm glad you got a laugh or two out of it.**

**DarkJenny20: oh that will come, don't worry!**

**Kie1993: :D he's always pissed at them though…**

**Sherlockian2205: Lets hope so!**

**Bored411: I'm glad someone appreciated the Gibbs slap!**

**Fanfreak4ever: I have to say your reviews crack me up my dear! Thanks so much!**

**Here's a longer one! Enjoy!**

"So this next three days it is essential that the two of you are as relaxed and as open as possible…" Witham rambled on as the train drove further and further into the countryside, not even looking at them as he excitedly flipped through pamphlet after pamphlet, planning their entire three-day "get-away" to a T.

Sherlock shut his eyes in annoyance as he looked out the window, fighting himself not to shout and strangle the young man across from him. Even Kylie was having a difficult time tolerating him and had begun unconsciously digging her nails into his jacket as she still had her arm hooked through his, grasping his bicep tightly.

"… The breathing exercises are going to be essential! Lets do them now," Witham said as he closed his eyes and began humming to himself, thinking that Sherlock and Kylie were doing the same.

Sherlock turned to glare at him in annoyance before Kylie set her head in despair on his shoulder, "Are we there yet?" she groaned quietly enough that Witham did not hear her.

Sherlock just glanced at her and sighed in annoyance at Witham once more, clenching his fists. He felt Kylie sit up and let go of his bicep, trailing down his arm to cover his fists softly with her hand.

He looked at her, "You need to relax," she told him quietly, "You are going to set off an arrhythmia."

She was looking at him with concern as she brushed her fingers over his knuckles while her other hand rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"We have to go home if you do," Kylie said with a smile playing on her face.

Sherlock felt himself relaxing with her touch as his fists uncurled themselves and his fingers intertwined themselves with hers.

Kylie smiled at him before dropping her head onto his shoulder once more and she closed her eyes. Sherlock just looked at her for a moment before turning to look back out the window at the passing scenery, running his thumb over the inside of her palm, before beginning to play with the ring on her finger.

Witham suddenly stopped humming and opened his eyes, frowning at them as they sat there.

"Are you two doing the breathing exercises?" he asked.

"No," Kylie and Sherlock replied at the same time as they both remained where they were.

Witham glared at them before sighing and sitting back in the seat, "Why do I have the feeling that you two don't actually want to be here right now?"

"You _just_ figured that out?' Sherlock snapped as he looked at Kylie's hand playing with the ring and admiring the way the little sunlight that was left glinted off of it.

Witham frowned even more, "Why did you suggest coming here then? You do want to get better don't you?"

Kylie opened her eyes and sat up, extending the hand that Sherlock wasn't holding.

"Can I see your phone?" Kylie asked.

"Uh, yeah," Witham said looking at her with confusion and pulling his phone out of his pocket, handing it to her.

"Thanks," Kylie said smiling as Sherlock opened the window, taking the phone from Kylie and throwing it out of the moving trial all together.

Witham just gaped at them in shock, "That was my phone!"

"Yeah…" Kylie said as she crossed her legs and leaned forward, "about that…"

"You two didn't want a spiritual retreat did you?" Witham asked.

"No," Sherlock told him.

"You two used me to escape didn't you?" Witham asked kicking himself for letting his excitement usurp his logic.

"Yes," Sherlock answered.

"Why are we going to the Heavenly Waters resort then?" Witham asked, coming to terms that he had been used, and still wasn't happy about it.

Sherlock opened his mouth before Kylie cut him off, "Sherlock and I wanted a get-away," she told Witham, earning a confused look from Sherlock, "Look, John and my father think that we need bed rest, and we do, but we need to get away for a little bit. So please Witham, don't call them and let them know where we are?"

Witham searched her face for a moment. Sherlock just looked at Kylie, looking for a tell. She was surprisingly good at lying… very VERY good… he's have to remember that…

"Okay," Witham told them, "Okay I will cover for the two of you on one condition," Witham told them as he leaned back once more in his chair.

"What?" Kylie asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"You two actually cooperate and do a therapy session twice while we are here," Witham told them, "With no complaining, you answer questions honestly…"

Kylie perked up with a smile and opened her mouth to answer, obviously seeing a loophole.

Witham held up his hand, preventing Kylie from talking, "…_ and_ only_ I_ can dictate what is considered a therapy session and how long it lasts. You two become uncooperative, or leave in the middle of our session, trying to end it quickly. I call your father and John."

Kylie shut her mouth and looked at him, he had obviously figured out her loophole. Kylie just turned and looked at Sherlock who stared at Witham for a moment before looking at Kylie as well.

"Fine," Kylie said begrudgingly, "Well do therapy IF you don't tell anyone why we are really here."

"Deal," Witham said smiling, "We have about an hour left, lets start our first session shall we?"

Sherlock and Kylie both stared at Witham angrily.

"Good," Witham said happily, thoroughly enjoying the fact that he was FINALLY getting his way with the two of them, "How has your anxiety been Dr. Gibbs? I see that you have stopped taking the meds."

"She needed off of them," Sherlock bit back before Kylie could answer.

"She did do much better on them," Witham told him.

"You call changing her entire personality 'doing better'?" Sherlock scoffed at him, "No wonder you're a _therapist_."

"She was much more at ease and she was eating," Witham told him, "she needed to get over that part before she could make progress." Witham paused and looked at him, "Why do you have such distain for therapists?"

"There's no rational science behind it," Sherlock answered sternly.

"Has nothing to do with your father?" Witham asked.

Sherlock tightened his jaw and glared at him.

"Witham…" Kylie said looking at him.

"The topic needs to be addressed," Witham told her while still maintaining eye contact with Sherlock in some sort of strange staring contest.

"No," Kylie said sternly, "That topic is off limits."

Witham stared at Sherlock for a moment longer before looking at Kylie.

"Interesting dynamic between the two of you," Witham told them, "I have always admired that."

Kylie looked at him as if he had lost his mind as Sherlock was still staring at him with complete anger.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"How you two defend each other," Witham said as he sat back in the chair once more, "I usually see this kind of behavior in one single person, but each of you takes it upon themselves to defend the other."

"We don't _defend_ each other," Kylie argued.

"Like we'd need defense from you," Sherlock said as he crossed his arms.

"It's an interesting dynamic," Witham told them, "especially from Mr. Holmes, but that's all I'm saying."

"Wait," Kylie said holding up her hand as Sherlock began glaring at him for the comment once more, "Why is it so _interesting_ coming from Sherlock?"

"He's operated as a loner and individual his whole life. He's never really relied on anyone todefend him before. His brother does it and it annoys him, yet he is perfectly content with you doing it," Witham supplied.

"There is no way that I'm okay with it," Sherlock told him.

Kylie just glanced at him before turning back to Witham. She knew that Sherlock was just trying to get Witham off his case, but a little part of her was hurt by his words. Right now, they had to stay united against Witham.

"Interesting," Witham said, "But if you aren't okay with her defending you, why propose?"

Both Kylie and Sherlock glared at him.

"We aren't engaged," Kylie said through gritted teeth.

"Why wear the ring on your left hand?" Witham asked, "Its obviously a family heirloom…"

"And look how much I care about my family," Sherlock stated.

Kylie paused and looked at him for a moment, "He asked me to wear it on my left."

"So it's a promise between the two of you," Witham asked, "A sort of promise and reminder of what you have."

Kylie nodded and opened her mouth to respond before Sherlock cut her off.

"No, it's just a ring I had lying around. I gave it to her, end of story. It means nothing," he snapped.

Kylie stopped as she felt a knife go through the center of his chest. She could tell when he was just saying stuff to get people off of his back. It wasn't like that right now. He was genuinely angry and now staring him down. When he lied, he immediately broke eye contact and pretended to ignore them… Kylie knew that. Did he really just tell her it meant something just to make her feel better? Did it mean nothing to him? Was the ring just really to fend off other men?

"Dr. Gibbs?" Witham asked, "You feel differently about this?"

Kylie bit her lip, "No," she said quietly, "that's what it is. Excuse me," She said as she got up and wandered down to the bathroom, her mind racing.

_Don't cry Kylie. Stay strong. You don't need to cry over this._

She knew that he loved her. That was clear. She didn't know why his words hurt her as much as they did, but they did. She still felt as if a knife was stuck through the center of her heart. Why did the ring not mean anything to him? Should she expect it to? He looked at it, and played with it as if he did! He told her it did!

_He never did tell you… he agreed to it. It was your idea._

Crap, it was. He had just gone along with it to make her happy. Maybe she wasn't in as stable as a relationship as she had thought…

He loved her.

_Love fades…._

Kylie felt tears running down her face as she locked herself in the small train bathroom. She leaned up against the wall and let the emotion come out. Maybe she had been over estimating how serious of a relationship that they were in. And to think that she was thinking about bringing up kids to him?

Kids… oh God; there was another stab to the heart. God she wanted to have his children. She wanted a family with him, but if commitment meant nothing to him…

_He loves you Kylie, you know that!_

_Yes, but love fades and time changes. You really want to have kids with a man who can leave at any second when he gets bored with you? Sherlock Holmes is brilliant, you don't think that he's going to get sick of your damages and move onto the next case? You are a long case to him… that's all… he doesn't do relationships._

That's a lie, it had to be… but it was true. She was damaged beyond repair, how could she ever think that she would last in a long-term relationship?

She couldn't breathe… why couldn't she breathe? Why was the room spinning? It didn't matter, nothing mattered. The man she loved with all of her heart essentially made it known to the world that they weren't that serious of a couple. This was all an experiment.

…_Oh, my God… I am an experiment…_

She was an experiment of relationships, of love, of sex, of a woman… That's all she was. An experiment. The only reason he hadn't tossed her aside was because he hated change.

Did he really love her anymore?

Black overtook her as she slid down the wall and onto the floor in an unconscious heap.

**&^* &(**

"Kylie?"

Kylie groaned as someone was tapping her face gently before running a large hand gently through her hair.

"Oh, I should have never let you two out of London," someone ranted in the background, "I need to call Dr. Watson. You two need to be on bed rest…"

"Shut up," the other man told him, "Don't call John, she's fine."

That voice, she knew that voice.

"Sir is she okay?" a meek woman's voice asked.

"Yes she's fine. Now leave."

Kylie slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at her with concern.

…Sherlock….

Kylie shut her eyes once more, trying to squeeze the panicked thoughts out of her head.

She opened them once more to see Witham bending down with Sherlock as well. She looked around. How in the hell was she on the floor of the train outside of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Kylie asked as she sat up wincing. God, her head hurt.

"You passed out in the lavatory," Sherlock supplied for her as she rubbed her head. Why was it wet? She didn't even want to know what she fell in in there…

"Someone heard you and Sherlock, uh, broke down the door when you didn't return after a few minutes," Witham told him as she brought her hand back down.

Sherlock's eyes flickered towards it and caught it before she could put her hands in her lap. Kylie looked at him weirdly as he picked up her hand, fighting the feelings that were flowing through her… She was an experiment…

"Kylie…" Sherlock trailed off as he looked at her, concern written all over his face as he moved over and began gently moving her hair and looking at her head.

"Sherlock, what…?" she asked as she looked down at her hand, stopping at what she saw. Blood covered her hand. That's why it was wet…

"Hush," he told her as he looked her over.

"OH GOD," Witham exclaimed, "oh God we should have never came here…"

"Shut it Witham I'm fine," Kylie told him.

"You passed out and now you are bleeding," Witham exclaimed.

"It looks worse than it is," Sherlock told him, "next stop is ours. She needs to at least lay down for a bit. Go get the bags."

Witham just stared at him.

"GO!" He shouted at him before Witham scampered away.

Kylie was just awkwardly quiet as they sat there on the floor of the train. The thoughts were invading her mind.

"EXPERIMENT!" Her mind screamed at her.

"You alright?" Sherlock asked her gently, concern on his face.

"Fine," Kylie said flatly and quietly.

Sherlock frowned at her. She never sounded so flat.

The train began to slow to a halt as the light dinged. They had arrived at their station.

Witham came running back in with their bags as the doors opened. Sherlock gently held out his hand to help Kylie up. She just looked at it, and got up by herself, stumbling slightly and allowing Sherlock to steady her before taking her bag from Witham and walking off the train and onto the platform.

Sherlock stared after her for a moment before grabbing his bag and hurrying after her. Witham stared after them in shock before the doors almost closed on him. What in the hell was he doing letting them do this?

…getting some good research…..

***& &^ #**

Why was she acting strange? Sherlock was searching her face as he walked next to her. She was obviously upset about something, but he kept racking his brain over what. Why would she be upset? Her posture said it all as she was hunched slightly as she walked, almost looking as if she was trying to curl herself into a ball as she walked, she looked uncomfortable in her own skin.

Kylie looked over at him, but before her vision got to him, he turned and looked forward, walking up the well-manicured lawn to the large cottage that was The Heavenly Waters resort.

Kylie didn't say anything, just kept walking, only to mutter a quick thank you as Sherlock held the door open for her.

Sherlock stepped in after her. Calming music was playing as an indoor waterfall tumbled down river rocks.

"Hi," a woman dressed in a nice blouse at the counter said with a charming smile on her face, "Welcome to Heavenly Waters."

Kylie just stood there looking at the waterfall.

"Hi," Sherlock said with false brightness while looking at Kylie. Usually she was the one to do this kind of stuff, "Yes, we need a room."

"Perfect," the woman grinned at him before beginning to type on the computer in front of her, "We offer a wide variety of relation and calming methods to help you get in touch with your spiritual self."

Sherlock fought the urge to vomit as he handed her his card, "Great," he told her.

She just smiled and rand the card before handing him keys and a packet, "You'll find all of our services are available in there. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Sherlock told her before collecting his bag and looking at Kylie. She was still staring at the waterfall with tears in her eyes.

Witham ran in the room, panting lightly from the walk, "oh good," Witham said as he dropped his bag, "You got us a room already."

Sherlock put a hand on Kylie's back, gently bringing her out of her trance and beginning to direct her towards the stairs as he looked at Witham, "No we got OUR room."

"We're not sharing?" Witham said with confusion.

"No," Sherlock said as he disappeared with Kylie up the stairs.

**&*(# **

Sherlock opened the door to their room and allowed Kylie to enter before him, turning on the lights. The room looked old and as if everything in it had been carved by hand. It had a sort of feel to it that Kylie would usually refer to as 'cozy'.

Kylie just went and sat on the bed, staring at the comforter as Sherlock shut the door and looked around the room before looking at her once more.

"Alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kylie responded, her eyes still on the comforter near her hand.

"You're upset," Sherlock told her.

Kylie was quiet for a moment before looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "Good deduction," she said before standing back up and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sherlock stared after her in confusion. They had a case to work, why was she busy being upset? They needed to find evidence on the case… wasn't that more important than feelings?

Something glittery caught his eye on the bed. He frowned and walked over to the bed. Was that…?

The ring.

The ring that he had given Kylie was lying on the bed. He frowned as he picked it up. She never took it off. She loved that ring. He found that he loved that she loved it. Why would she have taken it off…. Oh…

**Will someone explain to me why I kept singing "Little lion man" by Mumford and Sons while I was writing this?... because I did, did it show?**

**Review? Pretty please?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Seriously, I don't think you guys really understand how much it means to me. **

**Alovelycupofcoffee: aw, thanks my dear! Its okay! I understand!**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: it tis an awesome song. **

**Newtofanfic: thanks so much my dear! Yes, I know right! I almost attempted a song fic, but I despise reading them so I passed. But it fit rather well I thought. **

**Guest: thanks so much my dear! For a genius he is quite slow huh?**

**Oreal770: That he is my dear! I would hope so after this time!**

**DarkJenny20: yes, yes he did. I love that song and it fit all too well. **

**Sherlockian2205: you are too kind!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Well, you'll see!  
**

**Miriam Gill: hahaha even I have a hard time keeping up with it, and Im writing it hahahaha…. How sad…**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much! Cleaver and obtuse? You are so right!**

**Kie1993: he does, doesn't he?**

**Hannahhobnob: thanks my dear!... hope this is good enough for you!**

**Get ready guys… a bunch of you may hate me again after this chapter… if I still have any readers left after this chapter…**

**Enjoy!**

Kylie sat on the floor of the shower as the lukewarm water beat over her thin body. Her hand felt naked, like she was missing something completely… just like her heart.

_Because you are… the ring… loyalty of your boyfriend…_

She felt so exposed, so vulnerable. She had pain and emotions building up inside of her that she felt as if she couldn't get them out.

…the ring meant nothing… she was nothing… she was another crazy experiment…

She felt her body shaking. She didn't know if it was because of the cold or if it was due to the anxiety and pain that she could feel building up inside of her. She wanted it out. She wanted all of this just to be a bad dream. Two hours ago, she had been head over heels and happy and now, because of a single comment, her heart had been ripped from her chest, stabbed, been tied tightly with barbed wire, and dragged through the Sahara for several years.

She loved him so much that it hurt. She thought that he loved her.

…._he does…_

How? She was so….

Kylie dropped her head onto her knees as she hugged them closer to her chest. She wanted a way out. Her boyfriend was suffering. She loved him. She was just an experiment. He was going through something right now.

She wanted to cut…

Kylie's head snapped up. No… no she wasn't having these thoughts again. Not again. She wasn't going there. She didn't want to go back to cutting. She had once already and the embarrassment had just about killed her.

She had to get out of here before the temptation was too great. Kylie stood up shakily, fighting the black that threatened to take her as it had earlier that day. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, making to walk out of the bathroom when she froze.

Sherlock was out there…either stay in here with temptation, or face Sherlock…

She just stopped as she heard footsteps and the door open. He must have left to work the case.

Figures…. He cared about the case more than he did for her. She was just an experiment, why should he care.

Kylie took a breath and wiped her eyes before walking out of the bathroom and padding gently over to the bed. The ring was gone. Must have taken it back… why would she care anyway?

Kylie froze as she felt eyes on her back. She stopped and turned slowly to see Sherlock standing in front of the door with a bottle of wine and a glass in his, looking uncomfortable.

Shit, she had heard him coming back in, not leaving.

Kylie just turned back to the bed and began opening her bag and pulling clothes out while clutching the towel tightly to her, still shaking.

"You're shaking," he said as he walked into the room.

"And since when did you start drinking wine," Kylie said as she snatched her clothes off the bed and walked into the bathroom to change.

"Its not for me," Sherlock said as he saw her shadow stop moving for a moment in shock.

She continued to get dressed in silence and he walked into the room, setting the glass down on the small bar in the room and uncorking the bottle.

Why was he nervous? He was never nervous…. Ever… He didn't like when she was upset, let alone when he was what caused it.

WHAT WAS HE DOING? There was a case at hand. They had a murder to catch and he was here apologizing?

He heard Kylie walk out of the bathroom again and sit on the bed, getting under the covers and pulling out her laptop. He looked at her as he poured wine into the glass. She was still shaking but her eyes were still puffy and red as if she had been crying. His words had upset her. He really didn't know why she was, but he guessed he could see her thoughts.

His feet lead him over to the bed. He looked at them slightly confused. When it came to Kylie, his feet and body had a mind of their own. He just kept being drawn to her. He looked back up at her. She was staring at her computer, her eyes not moving at all as she just stared at it, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Here," he said awkwardly as he extended the glass of white wine.

Kylie stared at the computer screen for a moment before slowly looking at the glass, avoiding looking at his eyes.

"It will help calm you down," Sherlock told her.

Kylie just looked at the glass of wine.

"I know that you prefer white wine when you are upset," Sherlock muttered as he took another step closer.

Kylie glanced up at him quickly before taking the large glass of wine, muttering thank you as she took a large sip. She recognized it. She pulled back and looked at the glass. She never bought a bottle of it, but ordered it once at a restraint and had been raving to Mary that she couldn't find it anywhere. He must have over heard…. Or it was a coincidence.

"_There's no such thing as coincidences,"_ her father's voice echoed in her head.

She felt the bed dip as he sat next to her. She took another large swig and swallowed the alcohol going straight to her head with her lack of food that day and lighter body weight.

She saw Sherlock out of the corner of her eye awkwardly fidgeting with something in his hands.

"You umm," Sherlock said before pausing, "umm.. You dropped this," he told her holding the ring out toward her.

Kylie looked at it and bit her lip. She loved that ring. It was absolutely stunning and never ceased to take her breath away. That ring signified so much to her, she just didn't know how it couldn't to Sherlock.

…_He's not like most men.._

"I didn't drop it," Kylie told him before taking an even bigger sip.

Sherlock clenched his jaw as pain surged through him. Kylie just looked at the liquid in the glass before taking another sip. Her shaking was gone and now she was feeling tipsy. She needed to stop drinking…

"You're upset with me," Sherlock said calmly as he tried to push back the pain in his heart.

Kylie didn't answer for a moment, "No, I'm hurt. There's a difference."

"By what I said to Witham," Sherlock said.

Kylie gritted her teeth for a moment trying to hold back the emotion and finished off the wine, getting up and closing her eyes as the room spun. She drank that way too fast. Unfortunately, she didn't give the slightest shit at the moment.

She walked over to the bar and filled her glass once more in silence.

Sherlock watched in silence. She was already tipsy, and the large glass of wine that she just poured was not going to help.

She walked back over to the bed and retook her seat, curling her knees under her and nursing her wine.

Sherlock just looked at her for a moment before turning his sight to the bedspread. He wasn't good at these. Kylie was usually the one who asked the questions, who lead the conversation in these discussions. He didn't know how to do it? He was at a loss of what to say. He knew that he needed to apologize, he just didn't know how.

"I am sorry for what I said," Sherlock told her quietly as he gently reached for her and she shifted out of his grasp.

She was upset….

She took another VERY large gulp of wine.

"I think you've had enough Kylie," Sherlock said as he tried to gently pull away the glass in her hands before Kylie yanked it away and swatted his hands.

"Did you mean it?" Kylie asked him, "Did you ever mean it? Or is this whole thing an elaborate experiment that I just had the wool pulled over my eyes?"

Sherlock stopped and frowned at her in shock. What in the hell was she going on about?

Kylie just looked at him and laughed, hurt written all over her face, "It is. This is all an experiment to you." She looked down at the glass of wine before taking two large gulps, "God I cant believe I was so stupid. First Thomas and now this…"

Sherlock just looked at her as she cried. He literally had no clue what she was talking about. He gently pulled the wine out of her hand and set it on the table behind him before watching her pull her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly.

He fought the urge to pull her into his arms immediately. He needed to figure this out. She hadn't taken the meds again, had she?

"Its just your _grandest_ experiment," Kylie said quietly as she cried.

"What experiment?" Sherlock asked, "John threw all of them away."

Kylie turned and looked at him, "Us Sherlock. This relationship, its just an experiment to you. I love you with all my heart and I'm just an experiment on the human psyche, sex, and love to you."

Sherlock just looked at her. How in the HELL did this conversation turn this way?

"I mean I get it, I really do," Kylie ranted at him, "I mean I'm a mess. I'm damaged beyond belief. No one would want to be in a relationship with me, let alone someone like you."

Sherlock felt the pain in his heart increase ten-fold. How did she not know what she had done to him? How she had opened his eyes to a whole new side of the world? He loved her. She was literally the first thing in this world that he had actually loved.

"You think that I believe our …relationship… is an experiment?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"I should have known from the beginning," Kylie told him, "Its not your fault."

"Its not," Sherlock told her before he even realized that he did.

"That's what I just said Sherlock…"

"No, it's not an experiment."

Kylie shut her eyes without looking at him, "You don't need to keep lying to protect me anymore. I know you just told me that the ring was more than _nothing_ to make me happy…"

"I did," Sherlock told her.

Kylie let out a sob as she began to lose it. The pain was too great. She couldn't do this. She needed an out.

"At least you were honest with Witham for once," Kylie said as she got up.

Sherlock grabbed her hand, the touch stopping her from leaving. She had no idea how on earth his touch always seemed to pull her back to him, put a side of her at ease.

"When you first brought it up," Sherlock told her as he kept his eyes on her hand. It was evident by his voice and in his face that these words were some of the hardest words he knew he had to utter in his entire life. "But, it evolved into more."

Kylie felt her body soften at his words. She turned and looked at him. He was just staring at her hand. He looked like a scared child. So vulnerable…

He just shut his eyes and swallowed. He didn't want to say this out loud, but he had to… for her.

"You…" he began before he trailed off, trying to get his emotions under control.

…_Since when do you have emotions?_

_Since Kylie…_

"You make me feel…" he trailed off once more, "You make me feel."

Kylie sat on the bed once more and grabbed his other hand as he stared at both of them, tracing the line where the ring had sat on her left ring finger.

"I was numb for my whole life, until…until…" he said quietly.

He felt a soft hand rest itself on his cheek and gently direct his vision to her eyes. She gazed at him as tears still streamed down her face.

"It wasn't an experiment?" Kylie asked him, "Its real? Its all real?"

Sherlock just stared at her. He was at a fork in the road of his life. Admit that he was in love, admit that he was controlled and vulnerable to emotion, admit that one woman had changed him down to his very core. Admit everything that he despised and fought himself about every day, or lie and say that the entire thing was an experiment. This was an out. A way to hide behind his sociopathic nature and regress to who he was before he met Kylie and begin working on the case.

Tell her, he'd have to live with his weakness and self-loathing at becoming a "normal" person developed and run by love and feelings. Or lie, and run the risk of losing her forever.

He looked at her. The hurt, caring, feeling, … the love that covered her face. He had already hurt her so much, lead her down the wrong path so many times, and yet, she was still here.

"Its real," he told her in a barely audible whisper, "It's always been real."

Kylie began crying once more as she looked at him. He didn't know why but it was as if a huge wall had been knocked down. He had nowhere left to hide. He was exposed. All of him. His entire self-being. His heart and his soul… if such a thing existed.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close before pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss. Sherlock's mind went blank as he could literally feel her pouring her heart and soul into the kiss. He felt as if he could literally feel a part of her becoming one with him. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe; he couldn't feel anything but the woman in front of him. He felt as if the earth had stopped moving; that they were stuck in a snag in the blanket of time.

He felt as if his heart were ready to explode and burst in his chest as the feelings that were building up inside of him swirled.

Kylie pulled away and rested her forehead against his panting lightly. Sherlock had no idea how she had ended up in his lap with their limbs tangled, but she did. Kylie caught her breath as she ran a hand down his chest, stopping over his heart.

"Your heart," She whispered to him.

Sherlock ignored her words and moved to capture her lips once more. Kylie fought the urge to rip off all of his clothes right then and there. His profession meant so much to her and for the first time she felt as if he didn't want to hide anymore. He was more open about his feelings than he ever had been. He had only told her that he loved her enough times to count on a single hand. This was the first time that she had ever felt that they were both exposed and all of their feelings were out in the open. It had been so long since they had been intimate and such an intimate moment made them both want to complete that moment in every way.

She broke it once more.

"No" Kylie told him, "Your heart."

"I don't care," He mumbled as he kissed her neck and fought the black that was creeping into his vision.

"I do," Kylie said as she climbed off of him and got up walking to the bar.

Sherlock looked at her, feeling rejected and cold. What did he do?

Kylie came back over with the bottle of wine and picked up the glass once more, handing it to him.

"Drink," Kylie told him.

Sherlock took the glass and looked at her questioningly as he panted.

"Drink it," Kylie said as she sat on the bed next to him, running a hand through his hair, "then you need to lay down."

Sherlock just looked at her, "You do too," he told her before lifting the glass to his lips.

"We'll both lay down," she told him as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt before putting her hand on his leg.

He took a couple of sips before handing the glass to Kylie. She smiled and took the glass from him, taking a small sip and handing back for him to finish. He obliged and laid back into the pillows, letting the alcohol take effect. Kylie laid a hand on his chest and feeling his heart rate coming down. She poured another glass and handed it to him. They shared it as they there on the bed together. It was strange. Something had happened, something was different. Neither could place their finger on it, but their entire relationship had changed. They had always been comfortable with each other, but now it was as if there were no secrets, nothing in-between them. Everyone else, no matter how long they had known them, would ever achieve that sort of comfort.

Kylie leaned back onto Sherlock's torso, keeping her weight off her sternum, and dropped her head onto his shoulder as she held the glass of wine.

"Thank you for the wine," Kylie told him, "I've been looking for this."

"I know," Sherlock said lazily.

Kylie smiled, the wine was taking effect. She had never seen Sherlock drunk.

"You got it on purpose," Kylie smiled.

Kylie felt him shrug and begin to trace where the ring used to sit on her finger for a moment before he shifted. He dug through his pocket for a moment before taking the glass of wine from Kylie and taking a large sip before setting it on the nightstand. He laid back and took her hand, placing the ring on her finger gently.

"Will you wear it again?" he asked her.

"I'd love to," Kylie told him quietly before leaning up to kiss him once more.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly before Kylie broke it, smiling at him sadly. They both wanted what they were prohibited from doing.

Kylie giggled, causing Sherlock to chuckle slightly as she cuddled into side, and he turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her and fitting his body up against hers.

"Sorry we didn't work the case tonight," Kylie told him as she savored the heaven that she was in.

"hm," Sherlock mumbled into her hair, the wine obviously in full effect, "well drunken with a heart condition and anxiety? I don't think that we'd make quite a good pair right now."

Kylie laughed and smiled into his skin, "We make a good pair all the time. Even when we have a bottle of wine in our system."

"We aren't most pairs," Sherlock muttered sleepily.

"True," Kylie smiled, "That we aren't."

**Okay, so here we go again…**

**I know that this is EXTREMELY emotional for Sherlock. This is one of the last stages of "evolving" and "Learning" that he's going through. He has grown with Kylie, John, and all of the things that they have gone through and I truthfully think that if he were actually in this situation, he would learn from it all. **

**I know a BUNCH of you probably disagree with me, but this is how I see this happening and how I see Sherlock evolving. If you do disagree with me, I am sorry, but this is how I see it. **

**This chapter had to be a bit sappy for what is about to come so I apologize for those of you who were about to throw up, but emotional stress and the probs of last chapter had to come up. **

**Once more, I apologize if you disagree with me, but please let me know what you think. I adore feedback. **

**Review?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks so much to all of my AMAZING readers and an even bigger thanks to my AWESOME reviewers! Seriously, I would have stopped writing a LONG time ago if you guys hadn't given me the amazing feedback as you did. **

**Fanfreak4ever: Thanks so much my dear! It just how I personally think it would happen and Im glad that I have someone who agrees hahaha. And Holden… yeah, you're going to have to put up with him for a while. **

**ChelGallifreya221B613: thanks so much. And I had it, Spell check annoys me and I don't read what its correcting, so it got changed. Oops!  
**

**Bored411:Hahah oh God, don't remind me of that show… that's the plan for this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Miram Gill: Thanks so much! You are too kind! And thank you for your kind words. Yeah, Witham… hahahaha he'll be around a little more often unfortunately. I have a plan, don't worry! Thanks so much! And PS I am a girl… I think you figured that though. I know that people think Im a guy based on my pen name!**

** : I PMed you. I completely agree. I have a plan that will bring that all up once more. Thanks so much for your thoughts!**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear! That means a lot!  
**

**Kie1993: thanks so much dear!  
**

**Hannahhobnob: That's the point that I was hoping to make. Im glad that someone sees that!**

**DarkJenny20: Thanks so much. I was hoping that people would see that he is ONLY like that with Kylie. I want to keep Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and I know people got pissed when I began to change him a bit and make him a little "Too loved up" but I really and sincerely think that he is a lot more human than people think he is and hides behind the title of sociopath and trauma. Thanks so much for seeing that and I apologize for my rant. :D**

**Heres the next chapter guys! Enjoy!**

"I cant believe I let them piss me off that much that I didn't even see it," John said as he held his head in his hands in the arm chair of 221B.

"Stop crying over spilled milk. Doctor Watson," Gibbs said as he walked back into the room with a fresh cup of coffee.

"I don't by it," Tony said as he plopped down on the couch, "I don't by that Kylie would ever go willingly to that.

Mary looked at him pointedly as she handed John a cup of tea, "I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

Tony just laughed, "Why is Kylie going to _know_ that I sat on her couch?"

John just grinned at him, "Actually that's Sherlock's couch."

"Oh, so he'll know?" Tony said as he leaned back onto it.

"Yes," Lestrade told him with a small smile on his face, "They also have a habit of having a shag on it."

Tony practically jumped off of the couch as if it had burned him.

"It's a sex couch?" He asked in disgust at the fact that he had sat there.

"Told you you didn't want to sit there," Mary said.

Tony shut his eyes and shook his head in disgust, "I'm still trying to get the image of the girl I consider my sister having sex where I just sat."

"We walked in on it DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he read the latest case file that his daughter had sticky notes all over.

Mary snorted into her tea, earning a look from Gibbs as Tony shook his head, "I'm trying to forget it," he said.

"How in the hell did Witham convince them to go to Doncaster?" Lestrade asked, "On a spiritual retreat."

"If Kylie and that boyfriend of hers are there," Gibbs said as he turned the page, "its not."

"You think its case related?" Lestrade asked.

"That or something else," Gibbs told him.

Lestrade perked up slightly, "Or something to do with that bloke you saw outside of the window?"

"What bloke?" John asked.

Tony just looked at Gibbs nervously before answering, "It not important."

"It is if they went after him," Lestrade said.

"Kylie didn't see him," Gibbs said.

"But Sherlock did," Lestrade told him.

Gibbs stared at him for a moment before he turned and glared at an uneasy Tony.

"I uh, know I told you he didn't see him boss, but I told him it was important to protect her. I didn't make the connection that you had at the time…"Tony rambled as Gibbs got up and walked over to him.

"What does he know?" Gibbs asked in a deadly whisper as he walked up to Tony.

"That he worked with Thomas in his pre-psycho days," Tony told him, "And that seeing him again would eat Kylie from the inside out."

"What guy?" John asked, "If Thomas worked with him and you are as freaked out as you are, he's obviously a danger."

Gibbs just looked at Tony for a second longer before slapping the back of his head.

"I deserved that," Tony said as Gibbs turned and looked at John.

"Look, we need to know," John told him, "We want to look out for Kylie and Sherlock as much as you do. And no offense, but it's a little hard to do that when you live across the globe."

Gibbs just stared at him for a moment.

"He's right boss," Tony told him, "I mean we're only going to be here for a few more…"

Tony trailed off as Gibbs turned to stare at him once more.

"Shutting up boss," Tony told him as he took at seat at the table.

Gibbs turned back and looked at John, Mary, and Lestrade.

"Its essential that my daughter doesn't find out," Gibbs told them, "even though her boyfriends already probably figured it out."

"Who was he?" Lestrade asked.

"You know that photograph that Sherlock stole from the car?" Gibbs asked as he pulled it out of the drawer and handed it to Lestrade.

"Yeah," John said as he looked at it, "they think that the other man in the picture is Moran's accomplice. They think that he was the one who is helping with the assassinations that are happening and the one who killed the nurse."

"The man in this photo," Lestrade asked, "That's who you were talking to?"

"He's dead," Gibbs told him, "Shot a week after the photo was taken."

"So what does this photo have to do with anything?" Mary asked.

"The man he was talking to worked with Thomas at the CIA," Tony added, "He was a good friend of Thomas's. They came into the CIA after serving for three years in the Navy at the same time and hung out with him and Kylie a lot when he was in the country. Around the same time that Thomas began getting suspiciously wealthy, so did he. He went to work for a security company in Iraq after being fired from the CIA for reasons that are still unknown to us today."

"You think it was with Thomas and Moriarty's connection?" John asked.

"Don't know," Gibbs told him.

"So what did this photo have to do with anything?" Mary asked once more.

"The man in the photograph, was one of the best snipers in the world," Gibbs told them, "He always told me that he taught his son everything that he knew, including his special trait of 'salting bullets'."

"That son went on to join the CIA." Tony told them.

John gaped at him before looking back down at the photo, "The man who you were talking to was his son. The same man who may or may not have connections with Moran."

"And likely connections to Moriarty."

"Sergeant Ryan Tethers," Gibbs told them darkly.

"You think he's after Kylie?" Lestrade asked.

"I think he's helping Moran who kidnapped my daughter for that bastard," Gibbs told him.

"Moran was also the one who shot Thomas," John reminded him.

"We still haven't proven that," Tony told him.

"You think it may have been Tethers?" John asked.

"He was in Iraq torturing insurgents for information at the time," Tony told him.

"So we don't know why he's here," John told them.

"Not a clue," Tony responded.

"And I don't like it," Gibbs growled.

**&^ *(#&( **

Witham sighed boredly in his room. He knew that he had upset Sherlock and Kylie somehow, though it seemed to be a habit whenever he had therapy sessions.

He should apologize and go check on Dr. Gibbs. They really shouldn't be here.

Witham got up and walked out of his room and down the hall to where he knew Kylie and Sherlock were staying.

He took a breath and knocked on the door, praying that they were still alive in there.

No answer.

He knocked once more. He heard an annoyed groan on the other side of the door and some muffled talking before footsteps and the door opened to reveal Kylie with her eyes glazed over and a drunken sway as she ran a sleepy hand through her mussed hair.

"Witham?" Kylie asked.

"Are you drunk?" Witham asked in shock, "You rally shouldn't be drinking after your head wound…"

"She fine Witham," Sherlock slurred slightly from the bed with his eyes still shut.

"You're both drunk?" Witham gaped in shock, "You both are drunk, at a time in your life when neither one of you should be around any sort of substance…" He stopped and closed his eyes, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you here?" Kylie asked in annoyance.

"To check on you two…" Witham said as he looked at her state, "Jesus, you are shaking. Have you eaten at all today?"

"Since when are you her mother?" Sherlock asked from the bed.

"Since she needs help," Witham bit back as he walked into the room and picked up the phone, dialing the desk. He waited for it to ring as Kylie walked back over to the table, bending down and yanking the cord out of the wall, disconnecting the phone.

Witham gaped at her.

"I'll eat in the morning," Kylie told him, "Right now, I want to sleep with my boyfriend."

Witham opened his mouth to talk before Kylie's hand covered his mouth, "Just sleep, even though I would love to rip his clothes off…"

"OKAY!" Witham said as he removed her hand from his mouth. "You are eating in the morning, and I am prohibiting the desk from giving either of you any more alcohol." Witham told them as he walked to the door. "We are having another session in the morning. 8 O'clock. If you aren't there, I call Dr. Watson. Understood?"

"Yes, Mother," Kylie muttered as she faced Sherlock and tucked her head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Witham looked at them for a second. He had never seen them so intimate before. Mr. Holmes wasn't that open with his emotions towards Dr. Gibbs, in fact it was evident that he fought himself with those feelings everyday. It seemed that the alcohol and their prior, what he assumed was an argument, changed that.

"Goodnight Witham," Sherlock growled at him.

Witham just cleared his throat before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

***&( *)# **

The man ran a hand over his scruffy face as he stood in the darken motel room, staring at the pictures he had posted on the wall, all of the same five people, separated in two groups.

He looked to the group of pictures on the right hand side. He had watched one of them grow up from a far. He wasn't proud of his actions, but he had to do what he had to do at the time. The guilt was eating him from the inside out. And now, as funnily enough as it was, she was the one nosing her way into this business along with that genius boyfriend of hers. The genius detective of Britain with enough history with these people than he would have liked. Fate was funny enough to bring them together. They had no idea how close they were to uncovering it all… he just had to make sure that they didn't.

He heard the door open and shut behind him as his partner walked in.

"You get it?" the man asked.

"Yeah," the younger man told him with a grin as he gazed at the pictures as well, "Like stealing candy from a baby."

The man looked at him and grabbed the zip drive from him, wandering over to the laptop on the table.

"She's set her eyes back on Britain," his partner said as he walked over to him, looking over his shoulder.

"Germany is next though," the man said.

"Then China."

The man nodded and flipped through the surveillance photos.

"When does she act?" the man asked.

"My source says she is planning the German assassination sometime in the next few days. My guess is when he is meeting the Austrian ambassador on Wednesday," the partner told him.

The man just stared at the photos.

"This man is our best bet to screwing that bitch over," the partner told him, "He's the one with the little plan."

"Mycroft Holmes," Sebastian Moran muttered, "the key to it all."

**Thoughts?  
Review?**


	37. Chapter 37

**A HUGE thanks to my amazing readers and an even bigger thanks to my reviewers! I know you guys are a bit lost right now with the whole Moran part at the end of last chapter, but it will become clearer as the story goes on! **

**Nikki-Vicious: I know I already thanked you, but thank you once more for your review!**

**Fanfreak4ever:….. You'll see what happens….**

**Bored411: I think you were the only one to pick up on that. Hahaha. Yeah, I know it sounds strange, but it will be explained later. **

**DarkJenny20: Yeah, it may take a while, but it will be explained eventually. **

**Gwilwillith: Im rather fond of them, can you tell?**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: …. Yes….. hahaha shifty eyes…**

**Kie1993: You'll see what happens!**

**Here's the next one! Prob not what you all expect. **

**Enjoy!**

Sherlock stepped under the warm water, sighing at the familiar comforting feeling as his head pounded lightly.

…Now he remembered why he didn't drink that often…

He didn't care about the headache though. Everything was finally going back to normal. Sure he may have started down the path of no return last night, but he had Kylie, he had a case, they had both escaped from John's mothering clutches, and his cravings were dissipating.

He still couldn't believe that he had admitted his weakness to Kylie. He had nowhere left to hide from her. Every bone in his body was telling him to run, run away… far far away. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he would stay. His body physically pulled him towards her like a magnet attracting metal. He had no idea why. There was no scientific rationale for it, but it happened.

…He actually needed to figure that out… That could be an experiment…

He heard the bathroom door open and shut and some shuffling of fabric before the shower curtain opened and Kylie stepped in behind him, her clothes on the floor of the bathroom. She laid a soft kiss on his back at the base of his neck before wrapping her arms around him, pressing her naked body against his.

Sherlock felt warmth over take him as her head nuzzled itself in the crook of his neck, kissing it softly.

"Morning," She muttered into his skin as she kissed her way across his shoulders.

"I thought you were asleep," he said as he turned in her arms and placed her under the warm stream of water and running a hand through her dark auburn waves as the water soaked it.

"I was," she smiled up at him, "the cold woke me."

"Cold?" Sherlock frowned at her. He had made sure she was covered up when he got out of bed. With her thinner body mass… too thin of a body mass, she got cold much easier. Their flat was comfortably warm and she would still be bundled in sweatshirts and quilts.

"I get cold without you next to me," She admitted quietly as she peered up at him through her lashes shyly.

He couldn't keep the smile from his face as she leaned up to kiss him. He felt the electricity shoot through his body. He should be used to it by now, but for some reason it felt far more intense than usual.

Kylie broke the kiss and she smiled with her eyes closed.

"Wow," she muttered before looking up at him, "You felt it too?"

He just looked at her curiously.

"The kiss," She said as she shook her head with a smile on her face, "it felt way more…"

"Intense," he supplied quietly before he even realized it.

"Yeah," she breathed as she lowered her gaze to his scar. It wasn't often that she saw it, but each time she did, it twisted her heartstrings. She softly ran her fingers down it. He shivered at her touch of the sensitive mark.

"Does it hurt still?" Kylie asked before kicking herself. God, that was a stupid question. Of course it hurt. He had a hole in his heart and surgery…. Get yourself together Kylie.

"Its fine," Sherlock told her as he ran his hands down her sides, feeling almost every rib before he reached her impossibly small waist to her jutting hip bones. He needed to get her to eat again. He was stupid not to make her last night.

He felt her let out a shaky breath as she fought her desire. It had been so long…

"You need to eat Kylie," he told her quietly as the water poured over them.

"I know," she muttered back to him.

His fingers ran over the four scared lines on her hip before touching the still angry and jagged red line above them. He felt her body tense in shame.

"Don't," she said quietly, "Please…"

"You hurt yourself Kylie."

Her hand ran up his forearms, touching the track marks that lay there.

"So did you."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead as she embraced him tightly.

BANG BANG BANG

Both of them jumped slightly as someone pounded on their bathroom door.

"Who the hell is that?" Kylie asked as Sherlock groaned in annoyance and turned off the water, flinging a towel at Kylie before grabbing on himself and tying it around his waist.

"Witham…" Sherlock growled as Kylie wrapped the towel around her body and followed him out of the shower.

"Witham, tell me how big of an imbecile are you…" Sherlock began as he opened the door only to stop in the middle of his sentence.

"Witham get out. I'm not even…." Kylie began as she came to Sherlock's side, not realizing that he had stopped talking in shock and looked out into their room. "…Dressed," she finished as her heart dropped.

It wasn't Witham standing out side of their bathroom door. No, for once in their lives, they wished it were Witham, because standing in the middle of their room was a very pissed off looking Gibbs, Tony, John, and Lestrade, accompanied by a nervous looking Witham.

"You two got some 'splainin to do," Tony said in reference an old television show.

**%*&^#*( **

Kylie and Sherlock sat on the bed while everyone else in the room looked at them sternly with the exception of Witham, who was sitting in the chair next to the bed, wringing his hands nervously. Kylie was biting her lip out of nerves while Sherlock was glaring at Witham, clearly blaming him for getting caught here.

"Tell me," Gibbs growled, "Are you two really that stupid to go off on your own in the condition that the both of you are in? Are you trying to get killed?"

"How'd you find us?" Kylie asked.

"McGeek is a better hacker than you give him credit for," Tony said with a smile.

"Our phones were off," Kylie told him.

"Witham's wasn't," John chimed in, "Way to toss his property out the window by the way. Is there a way where you two don't walk all over other people to get what you want?"

"John…" Kylie said guiltily as Sherlock turned his sights to John and stared at him blankly.

"You're upset with us," Sherlock said quietly.

John just laughed before pointing at him with a sarcastic smile on his face, "Good, that's good."

"Because we tricked you…" Sherlock said, deducing further.

"Sherlock, now is not the time," Kylie told him quietly.

"No, Sherlock," John let out, "Because all of us here," he said motioning around to everyone in the room, "care a whole bloody lot about the two of you. Do you even realize that? Or do you just not give a shit about what we are going through when you two in your condition run off on what we all know is NOT a spiritual retreat."

"I told you it was an over-reach," Sherlock muttered to Kylie as he looked at her, taking him a back. Why was she about to cry? Why did it look as if guilt was eating her from the inside out?

He looked back at John who was pinching the bridge of his nose in anger before muttering something and storming out of the room. Sherlock watched him go in confusion.

"Now may be a good time for us to all express…" Witham began timidly before Kylie and Sherlock shot him a look along with Gibbs.

"Or I'll just sit here and keep my mouth shut," Witham finished.

"Witham's phone was thrown out of the train," Sherlock said as turned back to the group

"On a part of the track after it had split. You two were clearly not going to Doncaster," Tony told them.

"Then how did you track us here?" Kylie asked quietly.

"You told John about a lead here and McGee was able to hack the security cameras that caught the two of you checking in," Gibbs told them.

"Security cameras," Sherlock muttered kicking himself. How could he have forgotten?

"You think this is a game?" Gibbs growled at him, his voice raising quickly as he lost his temper.

"Dad don't yell at him," Kylie defended.

"You think that chasing after a serial killer by yourself with a heart defect and the woman you claim to care for with an eating disorder is smart? You two can't defend yourselves. What would happen if you got closer? Huh? You don't think he wont come after you? What then? Do you even have a weapon? Are you two strong enough to run let alone fight back?" Gibbs asked.

Sherlock didn't respond he just stared at the older man blankly.

"Dad," Kylie growled, "Admittedly it was stupid, but you should be yelling at me about this and not him."

"No," Sherlock said suddenly as he looked at Kylie's father.

Gibbs looked back at him in slight surprise.

"You live your life by rules. Arbitrary rules that dictate what you believe is right and wrong, so that there is no grey area. No struggles. You just make a rule and enforce them upon everyone else around you. Kylie states these rules all the time and I believe you have one," Sherlock stated to him before standing up and looking Gibbs straight in the eye, "If you want to find something, you follow it."

Sherlock looked at him for a moment longer before walking out of the room, leaving everyone else in a tense silence.

Kylie ran a hand through her hair before she stood up as well, "Rule number 69 Dad," she told him quietly before kissing his cheek and walking out of the room after him.

Gibbs was silent as he stared at the opposing wall.

"Your own rules against you boss," Tony commented.

"I need coffee," Gibbs growled as he walked out of the room.

"Rule number 69?" Lestrade asked.

Tony gave him a small grin, "Never trust a woman who doesn't trust her man."

**^$#*(&(* **

Sherlock fought to breath as he wheezed and his heart pounded in his chest. All he had done was walk quickly down a flight of stairs and out toward the pond. He sat on the bench as he swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart rate. This was absurd. He wasn't this. This had never been hard for him. WALKING? Really? He wasn't weak. This wasn't him? It had been nearly two months since his surgery. He should be back to normal by now.

He heard footsteps coming towards him.

Please for the love of God, don't let that be Witham.

"Breathe Sherlock," Kylie said as she sat next to him, rubbing his arm before gently placing her hand on his chest to feel his heart.

He gasped to breathe as he looked at her. Her face was filled with concern, as cheeks and nose were red from the cold. She ran a hand through his hair and trailed her hand down his face. He felt the tension leaving his chest, as he felt his body calm. She always had that effect on him. He didn't know how, or why, but she did.

His wheezing stopped and his breathing just became hard, but quiet. He felt his heart begin to slow.

"Thank you," he muttered.

Kylie smiled at him, "You're welcome," she whispered to him before turning and looking at the frozen pond, cuddling closer to him as she pulled her jacket tightly around her.

They both sat in silence for a moment.

She hadn't really noticed it yesterday, as upset as she was, but this place was gorgeous. It was quaint and peaceful. The light snowfall that was falling to the ground made it look as if she were looking into a snow globe.

She felt Sherlock's eyes on her. She turned to look at him to find him staring at her intently. His breathing had calmed and he was just gazing at her.

He had no idea how she had distracted his mind once more, but she had. Once his body had begun to relax, she began looking at the area around them. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her. The way her hair shone in the morning light as snow stuck to her dark waves. The way a small smiled played on her face as her nose and cheeks were left rosy from the cold. Her bright blue eyes twinkling with happiness and intrigue at the world around her, before that all softened as she turned to him. She loved him so much. It was so evident. He had never seen that look directed towards him in his life, let alone from someone so … beautiful.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now," he told her quietly before he could even register what he was saying.

_Jesus, you are a SAP. Who are you? John now?_

His conscience protested but he didn't care, because the small smile and shy blush that he got in return, made his body feel the best high he had ever had.

_He didn't need heroin or cocaine. He had her. She was better than any hit. _

"What are we going to do about this case?" Kylie asked.

"We need to find the connection between the victims and this place," Sherlock told her quietly as he spotted John walking along the lake path, muttering to himself angrily.

"How?" Kylie asked as she followed his gaze.

"We need to talk to the staff," Sherlock told her, "And convince John and your father to let us stay. We need Lestrade's badge."

"You talk to the staff," Kylie told him, "Let me talk to John and my father first."

Sherlock nodded at her as she stood up, bending down to kiss his forehead, "Call me if you need me. Be careful."

He just nodded briefly before she gave him one last smile and scampered down the path after John.

A beep came from his pocket. He frowned at it. That wasn't his usual text tone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. No new messages.

He heard another beep, same tone. He put his hand into his other pocket and fished out the phone that he dreaded getting messages on. The phone Violet Hunter gave him.

_2 new messages_

He took a breath before opening them.

_My patience for an update is growing thin Mr. Holmes. There are deadlines to be made, and trust me. You would hate for them to be missed. _

_Remember what is at stake. _

He closed his eyes and stared at the frozen pond. He just wanted to work on the case. He wanted Violet Hunter gone. For once in his life, he was satisfied with the cases that he had. He didn't want some criminal mastermind to play with. Moriarty and Thomas had given him his fill of that. He wanted quieter cases.

Sherlock froze at his thoughts.

Since when had he EVER wanted a quieter life?

**Like I said, I have a lot going on in the story right now. I know that there are like 100 different things going on right now, but bare with me please!  
**

**Thoughts? Please?**

**Review?**


	38. Chapter 38

**A HUGE thanks to all of my AMAZING reviewers! You guys seriously made a crappy day yesterday a TON better so thanks!  
**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: Thanks so much! I actually wrote the first part of this chapter before you posted this review! You read my mind!  
**

**Chelgallifreya221B613: Exactly! And yes, it was locked, they got a key from the desk up front. Lestrade has a badge. Prob should have explained that….**

**Bored411: I seriously think you read my mind… just saying….**

**Nikki-Vicious: Thanks so much "Holmes-adorablnessfactor" you should copyright that term. I love it. Thanks so much. Hopefully he'll get laid again! Hahaha**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the evolution. **

**Hannahhobnob: hahahha it happens! **

**Kie1993: I know. You sort of feel bad for them don't you!**

**Thanks so much to all of my readers for being awesome! Here's the next one! Enjoy!**

He sat there in the dark room, fighting the exhaustion and fatigue they had been driving him to for weeks now. He didn't know how long it had truly been but it felt like years.

He heard footsteps walking toward the room again. The heavy door swung open once more and the same man walked in.

"Mr. Cahill, I am growing tired of this game you are playing," Mycroft Holmes said as he walked in and stood in front of him.

"I wasn't aware that I was playing one," Cahill stated.

Mycroft smiled at him slightly, "You are being charged with treason against the crown and many counts of murder. Trust me when I tell you Mr. Cahill that the rest of your time on this earth will not be one of comfort."

"Like you expect your brother's to be?"

Mycroft had to consciously calm himself from clenching his jaw and giving away his anger. He couldn't show a tell… not this far along.

"Ooh, struck a nerve now didn't I?" Cahill laughed to himself.

Mycroft just stared at him for a moment before breaking eye contact.

"You told us that Violet Hunter didn't really exist," Mycroft told him.

"I did," Cahill told him.

"Who is she?" Mycroft asked.

Cahill looked at him before laughing, "You don't get it do you? Oh all of you suits are so dumb. Looking for definite answers in an indefinite world."

"And you know more than this in your life as a drug Lord?" Mycroft asked.

"More than you know," Cahill grinned at him.

"Who is Violet Hunter?" Mycroft asked.

"Violet Hunter doesn't exist."

"Who is that woman claiming to be Violet Hunter? The one you were working for."

Cahill just smiled at him.

"I am losing my patience Mr. Cahill," Mycroft said as he sat in the chair across from him.

"You cant stop what's about to happen Mr. Mycroft Holmes. You think you can, but you cant. This plan has been in motion for years now. There's nothing anyone can do to stop it."

"You're going to help me stop it," Mycroft told him.

"What do you think started this whole thing with Al Qaeda? Who do you think supported Hussein? Bin Laden, came up with the 9/11 attack on the United States, the train bombings in London, the attacks through out the rest of the world?" Cahill told him.

"You are saying Hunter supported and backed all of these operations?" Mycroft asked.

"They have more power and deeper pockets than you could ever imagine," Cahill told him.

Mycroft just stared at him before flashing him a polite smile.

"Thank you Mr. Cahill," Mycroft said as he stood up, "You have been incredibly helpful."

Cahill's smile faded as Mycroft began to walk out.

"Helpful? What do you mean helpful?" Cahill called out as Mycroft began to walk out, pausing at the door to turn and look at him before smiling.

"They," Mycroft said with a smile before walking out and closing the door behind him, leaving Cahill alone in the dark room once more.

**&^*(&# (**

"JOHN!" Kylie yelled as she nearly ran after him, sucking wind more so than she usually did. God, she missed running… She was out of shape already.

John just kept his head down and walked faster.

"JOHN PLEASE!" Kylie said as she caught up with him.

"What Kylie?" John asked angrily as he turned towards her.

"Look, I just want to apologize…" Kylie began.

"For what?" John asked, "Walking all over your friends and the people you care about to get what you want? You'll apologize now, we'll enable you. And then the two of you will do it again! I'm not doing it anymore Kylie! The two of you don't realize how worried about you we all are!"

Kylie just stared at him, taken aback by his confession.

"Lestrade thinks of the two of you like his children. Sherlock more so than you. I mean, he's told me stories. I mean Lestrade was arresting him from when he was 18 until he was 24. He was just a kid. Lestrade got to know him, got to know his skills. Why do you think he was let off the hook so much? He cares for Sherlock like a son," John ranted, "Let alone your father and Tony…"

"And you," Kylie finished quietly.

John sighed and stared at the ground, "You two are my best friends and the fact that you two just run off not thinking of the effect that it has…"

"I am sorry John," Kylie told him sincerely as she put a hand on his arm, "I guess neither one of us thinks about that.

"We just…" John began and then stopped himself, "Just ever since Sherlock faked his death and kidnappings almost being common…"

Kylie shut her eyes, Oh God, she had been an idiot. How could she have not thought about that?

"… I just," John paused to compose himself, "I just don't know if anything has happened to the two of you."

"I never even thought about it like that," Kylie told him, "We just thought you were being a little overprotective, but I see your reasoning now… between you and my father."

"You two are in no state to be running off on your own," John told her, "I mean hell, Kylie! Sherlock could literally keel over and die if he has an arrhythmia which they still don't know if it is stable or not."

"You're right," Kylie said quietly, "You are completely right."

John looked up at her; he could see the tears that she was trying desperately to blink back as her eyes shone.

"Come here," John said quietly as he caved, pulling her in for a hug before pulling away and looking at her.

"You can't just expect us to sit on our hands John," Kylie told him, "We were going stir crazy, let alone Sherlock being himself…"

"I know, we all knew that," John told her.

"We are well enough to do some things," Kylie told him.

John sighed, "You two are supposed to be on bed rest."

"We can walk around John," Kylie told him, "If we want to get better we have to push ourselves… lightly," she added with a pointed look from John, "We cant just lay in bed and wait for our bodies to atrophy."

John just looked at her.

A smirk played on Kylie's face, "it either that or we start having sex again."

John looked at her deadpanned, "Don't make me get my squirt bottle."

Kylie laughed, "I still can't believe you did that," she said as they began to walk around the frozen lake.

John laughed as well, "The two of you were going to ride each other into exhaustion. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not spray us with a squirt bottle," Kylie laughed.

John just shrugged and they walked in silence for a few moments.

"How's Mary been?" Kylie asked.

John smiled, "She's still throwing up, but the morning sickness is beginning to pass finally. Though, she's freaking out about being able to fit into her dress."

Kylie sighed, "I need to get Sherlock to stop making comments about her weight. I mean you can't even tell yet!"

Kylie looked at John as he was still smiling at ground as he walked.

"You are so excited aren't you?" Kylie said smiling.

"I'm having a kid Kylie," John smiled at her.

"I know," She smiled back, "And don't think for a second that I'm not going to be the cool aunt who buys them booze and teaches them cuss words."

"If Sherlock doesn't experiment on them first," John muttered, "Or I don't screw them up."

"You are going to be such a great father John," Kylie told him, "You and Mary love each other and you are going to love this child so much. You wont be able to mess it up."

"We'll just have to find out wont we?" John said nervously.

"Hey," Kylie said looking at him, "Can we just get you two hitched first?"

John laughed before shrugging slightly, "Yeah, that'd help a bit wouldn't it?"

Kylie laughed as they continued their lap around the pond.

"What have you guys found so far here?" John asked after a moment.

Kylie sighed, "Truthfully, we haven't even looked yet."

John looked at Kylie in shock, "You two have been here for a night already and haven't even touched anything yet?"

Kylie ran a hand through her hair as she shivered slightly from the cold, "Sherlock and I got in a fight on the way down here."

John just looked at her, "You two okay now?"

"Yeah," Kylie smiled, "We're more than great now."

John just looked at her, "You aren't pregnant too now are you?"

Kylie looked at him as if he had lost his mind before shoving him lightly, "No!"

"Good, I mean I couldn't imagine Sherlock with kids," John told her, "I mean he's my best mate and all, but I just cant see him as a father. He barely had one of his own…" John trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the heart broken look on Kylie's face. It was as if someone had stolen all of her hopes and dreams and stabbed her in the heart.

John stopped walking, "You want kids," he gaped at her.

"I also want Sherlock," Kylie told him, "I cant have both can I?"

John just looked at her. For some reason kids had never crossed his mind when it came to Kylie and Sherlock.

"Have you talked to him about it? Is that what the fight was about?" John asked carefully.

"No," Kylie said shaking her head, "No the fight was about the ring, I haven't mentioned it to him. Please don't tell him about this conversation."

"Kylie, if this is really important to you, you need to talk to him…" John began before Kylie cut him off.

"And what?" she asked, "Stress him into cardiac arrest? I mean John, we aren't in a spot in our relationship anyways where kids are even an option. What are we going to do, bring them on covert ops trying to find a killer?"

"Sherlock is always going to be solving cases Kylie. The two of you cant sit on your hands. Sherlock's life is never going to be quiet," John told her.

"I know," Kylie told him sadly with tears threating to fall, "I am never going to have any kids of my own, John. That's why I get to spoil yours and Mary's kids rotten."

John gave her a partial smile before Kylie began walking back towards the main building quickly, wiping her eyes.

He stared after her. He didn't know what to do to help her. Did Mary even know about this? She would know what to do.

**&^(* (& **

Kylie walked into the entrance of the building trying her best to push her sadness behind her; she had to accept the facts. John knew it too. Kids were not going to be in her life. She just needed to accept that and move on.

She walked past the woman at the front desk as she made her way up to her room.

"Oh, excuse me!" the woman at the desk called to her, "Ma'am?"

Kylie turned and looked at her.

"Your…" She trailed off until the ring on her finger caught her eye before she smiled back up at her, "…Husband told me to tell you that he was meeting with a spiritual advisor and he wanted you to join him."

Kylie furrowed her eyebrows at her in confusion. Did she really pair her with the right man in her mind?

"Thank you," Kylie told her, figuring Sherlock must have picked up on a lead of some sort, "Where is it?"

"Out in the small cottage by the garden," the woman smiled at her, "His session should be beginning shortly."

"Thank you," Kylie smiled at her before walking back out again.

She hurried up the stone steps to the quaint garden in the back. Despite the lack of shrubbery due to the winter, she could tell that come spring, this was a beautiful spot.

She walked in the door to cottage and spotted a very uncomfortable and angry looking Sherlock, holding what looked like incense. Kylie raised an eyebrow at him as the over powering smell of herbs and incense burning took her by surprise. Kylie suppressed a cough as she heard footsteps to her left.

"Hello my child," a crazed looking woman with dreadlocks told her as she hurried over to her, "welcome to the house of spiritual guidance."

Kylie just looked at her with surprise as the woman took her hand, pressed some herbs and incense into it before muttering some words that Kylie couldn't understand before dipping her hand in the bowl she was holding and flicking water on Kylie's face before stopping and grinning at her.

"Shaman Running River will be with you in a few moments," she told her before walking out of the cottage all together.

Kylie just stared at her in shock before turning to Sherlock, "Shaman Running River?"

"It's a lead," Sherlock muttered as he chucked the herbs and incense into the decorative bowl sitting next to him.

"How do you figure that?" Kylie asked as she tossed hers in the bowl as well.

Sherlock shoved a hand in his jacket pocket before pulling out a flier and handed it to Kylie.

"It's the pamphlet Witham was going through," She said as she took it from him.

"Look at services offered," Sherlock told her quietly, eyeing the office door to ensure that no one was eves dropping.

Kylie looked at him skeptically as she went to the section.

"You actually want spiritual guidance?" Kylie said with a smirk on her face.

Sherlock sighed in annoyance before he turned the page and pointed to the staff biographies.

"Shaman Running River," Sherlock said pointing at the bio.

"Got a Ph.D. in psychology and religious studies from Yale," Kylie whispered, "you think he's connected to the other victims? I mean we already have one other with no connection to Yale."

"It has to be," Sherlock told her as he checked his watch, "there's a connection between this place and the victims."

"How do we know that this is why the killer uses the family of Heavenly waters in the first place?" Kylie asked.

"We just keep following the clues," Sherlock told her as he gazed at the door curiously before getting up and wandering over to the office door, bending next to the doorframe to look at something.

"What do you see?" Kylie said as she wandered over next to him.

"Blood," Sherlock said as he looked at the droplets on the doorframe.

"Could be part of the 'spiritual process'," Kylie said as Sherlock gave her a look and gently pushed on the door. The door creaked open revealing something that neither of them were expecting.

"Shaman Running River I presume," Kylie muttered as she gazed at the man's body hanging from a noose tied to the ceiling fan. Incense and herbs burned all around him as the candles in his office were lit. A pool of blood had accumulated on the floor, emanating from the 24 stab wounds, formed in a familiar shape.

"Eridanus, the river constellation," Sherlock said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Lestrade's number before turning back to Kylie, "Looks like we get to stay after all."

**&(* &(#* **

She drew her coat tighter around herself as she quickly walked through the streets of London. She looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed before ducking down the alleyway.

She scratched her arm nervously. Fresh out of rehab and she was already doing this?

_You have to remember? You owe him that much._

She reached in her pocket and shakily pulled out a cigarette, lighting it quickly and letting the nicotine run through her system with a sigh of relief. It wasn't a high, but it would do.

She took another pull as she reached in her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper with the address written on it. She blew the smoke out as she looked at the numbers.

She was here…

She walked to the door and knocked three times.

She heard heavy footsteps before the door cracked open.

"Miss Emerson," the gruff man at the door said before opening it all the way and stepping aside, allowing her to enter.

"Thank you," she nodded as she timidly walked into the abandoned building.

"This way," he told her as he led her down the corridor.

She took another pull from her cigarette trying to calm her nerves before the man stopped and opened the door for her.

"Miss Hunter is expecting you," he told her before she took a breath and walked into the room, the door shutting behind her.

She looked around at the extravagant room.

_Some hide out this was. Abandoned building cover with a gorgeous inside. _

"Miss Lola Emerson," A dark haired woman purred as she walked in. Here severe hair cut and looks sending a shiver up Lola's spine, "So good to finally meet you. I've read a lot about you."

"Read?" Lola asked.

Violet lifted up a rather large file, "Background research," she smiled.

Lola just took another pull from her cigarette.

"Why am I here?" Lola asked.

"I have a proposition for you my dear," Violet told her as she sat in the chair at the elegant table.

"I'm done with propositions Miss Hunter," Lola told her.

"Trust me," Violet told her with a smile, "You're not going to want to turn this one down."

"Why?" Lola asked with more nerves than she ever expected to have, "What's in it for me?"

Violet smirked and leaned towards her, "Sherlock Holmes."

**Thoughts? There's a lot I know!  
Review? I appreciate any feedback I can get! Good and bad!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are SIMPLY AMAZING!**

**Gwilwillith: I love plot twists a little too much…**

**Kie1993 :D**

**DarkJenny20: yeah, sorry!**

**Hannahhobnob: I have quite a warped mind apparently. I really have no idea what I am doing. Its just me sitting in front of a laptop and writing! Thanks though!  
**

**Sherlockian2205: hope you like this chapter then!  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Who says that they are going to die my dear? :D**

**Bored411: nope.. hahah would he ever?**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: Just hold on my dear. Its going to get worse. Glad you appreciated that part!**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: ….. sorry my dear! I enjoy this too much. **

**Fanfreak4ever: Sorry! Just hold on, the confusion is only going to get worse!**

**Alright guys! Here you go! I hope you enjoy!**

"You have got to be bloody kidding me," Lestrade groaned as he walked into the small cottage to see Shaman Running River hanging from the ceiling fan as blood still dripped on the floor, "The constellation killer really struck here?"

"We just followed the evidence Lestrade," Kylie said as she walked up behind him and pushed past him into the room to help Sherlock who was very interested in the candle for some reason.

Lestrade just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You two need to go back to London. I can't let you work this."

Both Kylie and Sherlock froze and looked at him.

"You can't send us back," Sherlock told him.

"Uh, yes, I can," Lestrade told him, "this isn't even Scotland Yard's jurisdiction!"

"He's American," Kylie told him with a smile.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lestrade asked.

"He's an American named John Kingsley Ph.D. he used to be Captain John Kinsley as he acted as a therapist for wounded soldiers after returning home from combat in what division of the US military?" Kylie asked with a smile.

"The navy," Sherlock finished, "Its in her fathers and Tony's jurisdiction. The local police have to let us take the lead."

Lestrade just glared at them. These two were completely unbelievable.

"Don't you two know what rest is?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock groaned in annoyance.

"Yes, we've been doing it for nearly a month now. We can't just sit on our hands!" Kylie argued, "Plus how are we 'straining' ourselves right now?"

"YOU CAN'T WORK THE CASE!" Lestrade yelled in exasperation.

"You need us to," Sherlock told him, "This man was killed in the last few hours in the isolated area. A train hasn't left yet, meaning that the killer is still here. You need to isolate everyone from leaving before the killer has a chance to leave."

Lestrade just stared at him.

"The killer is at this hotel, you need us to figure out who it is," Sherlock told him.

Lestrade just looked at the two of them as more footsteps entered the cottage.

"You have to be joking!" Tony said as he walked in with Gibbs behind him, "A body? Here?"

"What happened?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"We followed a lead…" Kylie began before Sherlock cleared his throat.

Kylie turned and glared at him, "Fine, Sherlock followed a lead, that lead us to this man, and we found him like this."

"Anyone else around?" Gibbs asked.

"An assistant," Kylie said looking at Sherlock, "Bit crazy, didn't catch her name though."

Sherlock just shrugged before looking around the rest of the candles.

"Well, we'll have to talk to Local Leo's," Tony said looking at the body, "The Yard doesn't have authority out here right?"

"Its your case," Kylie told him, "The guy's Navy."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at his daughter as she tossed him the man's wallet, "Captain John Kingsley."

Gibbs opened the wallet, seeing the Navy ID and rolled his eyes before tossing it to Tony, "Double check," he told him.

Tony looked at it before nodding and pulling out his phone, "Calling McGee."

"Looks like you got your wish Kyleigha," Gibbs said before walking out of the room.

Kylie grinned.

"Doesn't mean you get to be involved," Gibbs yelled back at her as he walked out of the cottage all together.

Kylie's smile faded at her father's words.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kylie asked as she turned and looked at Sherlock.

"That you don't get to run around searching for killers like you usually do," Tony said as he was waiting for McGee to run the name.

Kylie glared at him in annoyance.

"Kylie," Sherlock said as he was bent over near the desk of disheveled papers.

Kylie frowned slightly before walking over next to him with curiosity.

He pointed at something extremely miniscule on the desk of disheveled papers that probably would have gone unnoticed if it weren't for his keen eyes and bored brain.

"Oh my God," Kylie said looking closely at it before looking back up at the body.

"What?" Lestrade asked curiously.

"Its an incus," Kylie muttered before looking back down at the desk.

Lestrade just raised an eyebrow in confusion before walking over to the desk and gazing at what looked like a fleck of bone in a droplet of blood.

"What in the hell is an incus?" Lestrade asked as Tony hung up the phone and came over as well.

"Its one of the smallest bones in the body," Kylie said as she peered at the body once more as Sherlock went over to investigate the body further, "Its one of three small bones in the middle ear that helps to amplify sound."

"Its not his," Sherlock said as he walked around the body.

"How do you know it's not his?" Tony asked, "its behind the eardrum."

Kylie and Sherlock both looked at Tony in surprise.

"What?" Tony asked at their shocked stares, "I took anatomy."

Kylie gave him an appreciative smile while Sherlock still stared at him in surprise.

"You're right," Kylie told him, "In order to dislocate the bone completely out of the ear, the ear drum would have to have been completely ruptured. Even then, its pretty impossible."

"But possible in a struggle," Sherlock said.

"There's no evidence of a struggle," Tony told them.

"Yes there is DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked back into the room with a cup of coffee, "its been cleaned up. That's why the anal Shaman who was trying to start a spiritual space had papers all over his desk."

"So the killer comes in, there's a struggle, the killers eardrum ruptures, knocks out the killers….Incubus," Lestrade stated.

"INCUS," Kylie and Sherlock corrected him.

Lestrade looked at them, "…whatever."

"How does this help us?" Tony asked, "We're looking for a guy with a sore ear?"

"A ruptured ear drum hurts a lot more than a sore ear," Kylie told him, "not to mention that damage and losing his Incus… he'll be practically deaf."

"So we give out hearing tests?" Lestrade asked.

"Its more than what you had," Kylie said crossing her arms.

Lestrade sighed and looked at Gibbs who nodded before he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number, "I'll get the locals out here and make sure no one leaves."

Kylie grinned before looking at Sherlock, catching his eye as he grinned back.

….They were back on the case.

***&* (# )**

"Another body?" John asked in shock as he hurried to catch up to Kylie and Sherlock as they walked back to the main building, "Another body… here…"

"Yes, mother," Sherlock droned, earning a light slap on the arm from Kylie.

"Be nice, he didn't know," Kylie told him.

"Its rather obvious," Sherlock said as he waved a hand towards the only two police vehicles in the area parked in front of the building.

"Stop being…" John began before he trailed off, considering his answer, "Well, yourself."

Sherlock glared at him, as did Kylie as they walked faster.

"Where are you two going?" John asked.

"The room," Sherlock said as he felt Kylie shiver next to him as they walked, "To 'lay down'."

John stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at the two of them, "You two are going to rest? When you just found a body?"

"We got everything that we could from the scene John!" Kylie called back to him, "We have to wait for the coroner and for the locals to let us get a warrant before we can question people."

John just stared at them for a moment as they walked back to the inn. They were either up to something or they were actually learning a lesson. Either way it was strange.

***&#( *() **

"So why are we really back here?" Kylie asked as she removed her scarf and took off her jacket, shivering still slightly as they walked into their room.

"You need to eat," Sherlock told her as he threw her sweatshirt at her.

Kylie caught it and looked at him, "I'll live Sherlock. We can keep working. You don't need to keep worrying about me."

Sherlock just looked at her before handing her the room service menu, "You need to warm up as well."

Kylie sat on the bed and opened the menu before looking at him with a grin, "Why? You going to warm me up Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock just looked at her for a moment as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Order some food," he told her as he pulled out a worn leather notebook out of his jacket pocket.

Kylie picked up the phone and dialed the front desk, ordering the food as she watched Sherlock sit on the bed next to her, opening the notebook and looking through the foreign handwritten notes.

Kylie frowned, what was that?

She thanked the man on the other end before hanging up the phone and turning back to Sherlock.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kylie asked as she scooted herself closer to him, resting her chin on his shoulder as she read the notes as well.

"If you mean John Kingsley's notes and datebook, then yes," Sherlock told her as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, fighting the comfort that was overtaking him with her so close to him.

"Its his patient notes," Kylie commented as she read, "Going through the spiritual side of various religions."

"Mm hm," Sherlock nodded as he began to flip through a little faster in frustration, "There's nothing here."

"As much as I hate to say it," Kylie said as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair, "I think that maybe Witham should take a look."

Sherlock looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I mean most of this is psycho-babble," Kylie told him, "Maybe there is something here, and I don't know about you, but I don't really want to read through all of this touchy-feely crap."

Sherlock stared at the notebook for a moment, considering it.

"It would get him off of our ass for a little bit," Kylie said as she looked at him.

Sherlock just stood up with out another word and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him once more.

Kylie watched him leave and laughed to herself once more.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket before she lifted her hips, pulling her phone out of her jean pockets and opened the message from Mary.

_John told me about your conversation. TALK TO HIM._

Kylie rolled her eyes before messaging back.

_John has an extremely large mouth._

Kylie only had to wait a moment or two before she got a message back.

_He worried about you, as am I. Talk to him. You want kids, its important to you. I know you think that he doesn't want them, but you don't know. He has changed a lot since you first met him Kylie, its because he loves you to the moon and back. Just talk to him, tell you how you have been feeling, and ask him if he has ever considered the idea. Its not like it has to happen right now. Just talk to him._

Kylie read the message and pulled her knees into her chest. She didn't know why this whole thing with kids has gotten to her so badly. She knew she had to get over it. Her phone beeping once more pulled her out of her thoughts as Mary's name flashed across the screen once more.

_I know you are thinking you'll just get over it. Its been eating at you for a month now. If you talk to him, it will help you either get over it, or you'll be surprised at his answer. _

The door opened once more as Kylie snapped out of her thoughts and quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket as Sherlock strolled back in carrying the room service tray.

"Ran into the attendant in the hall," Sherlock told her as he handed her the tray, "Eat."

Kylie just bit her lip and stared at the bed, not touching the food.

Sherlock frowned at her. She had been perfectly content not five minutes ago, now it looked as if someone had taken 'the wind from her sails'.

"Are you… alright?" Sherlock asked awkwardly.

Kylie didn't answer for a moment as she stared at the bed. Sherlock sat on the bed next to her. Why did she look heart broken?

She shut her eyes for a moment before swallowing and pulling the tray towards her and removing the top, "Yeah," she responded quietly as she picked up her fork.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her. She was lying.

He just looked at her awkwardly. He didn't know what to do. He just felt as if his body was being pulled by some unnatural force towards her.

"Kylie," Sherlock said quietly as his hand found her knee, resting on it softly as his thumb rubbed small circles in comfort.

Kylie shut her eyes at the contact and covered his hand with hers as she sat in awkward and heavy silence once more.

Sherlock just stared at her, looking for anything that he could deduce what was upsetting her this much.

"I want to talk to you about something," Kylie said quietly after a moment.

Sherlock just nodded slightly as he looked at her.

She looked back down at the bed. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. Mary was right, she just needed to get this off her chest. She didn't know how he would respond; it could be completely different than what she thought.

"I… uh, want to talk to you about…" Kylie trailed off and swallowed. Why was this so hard? "Have you ever thought about…"

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Kylie jumped slightly as someone pounded on the door.

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes before jumping up and answering it, letting in a rushed looking John.

"Telly," he said breathlessly, "Turn on the telly."

Sherlock gave him a strange look before turning on the television.

"Chinese President died of a heart attack shortly after," the reporter said, "Despite the natural causes of the Chinese president's death and the mysterious disappearance of the German prime minister, add to the quickly piling deaths of world leaders. This raises more than a couple of theories ranging form conspiracy, to that of mass assassinations…."

"Two more," John said as he pressed mute, "you know that the Chinese President's heart attack was not by natural causes."

"Obviously," Sherlock said as he gazed at the now muted screen.

"This has to be linked to Moran," John told him.

"Or Violet Hunter," Sherlock told him.

"Isn't your brother interrogating Cahill about her?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded as his mind raced.

"I think its time to call your brother," John said, "Gibbs may have some info as well. Who knows what the US end has found. He knows people in the CIA."

Sherlock grabbed his jacket and scarf putting them on quickly as he grabbed his room key and walked out of the room. John looked at Kylie and smiled in apology before following him out. Kylie just gazed at the bed.

She heard the door open once more as she felt eyes on her. Kylie looked up to see Sherlock looking at her from the doorway awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to do or say.

"What have I… uh, thought about?" Sherlock asked awkwardly as he took another tentative step into the room.

Kylie smiled at him slightly. He was really trying.

"Nothing," Kylie said quietly.

Sherlock just looked at her.

"I'm fine," She told him, "I promise. Go talk to my dad. I'll catch up to you."

Sherlock walked over to the bed, bending down to press his lips to her forehead, "Eat first," he told her before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, leaving Kylie alone with her thoughts once more.

***^#* &(* **

Ryan Tethers sat in the dark van parked on the street, a camera in hand as he took another sip of his coffee. He hated stakeouts, but his father had always told him that gathering intel was always the key to a successful operation. Moran didn't want to mess around, and he didn't blame him. They were already this far, they didn't need mistakes now.

The door to the building opened and the man strolled out. Ryan picked up the camera and began snapping pictures before checking his watch and grinning.

_Creature of habit. Same time everyday. Made his life and this job a lot easier…_

The same black sedan pulled up as the man waited for a moment, glancing around as if he could feel eyes on him before stepping into the car.

Ryan snapped a photo of the license plate before his phone rang.

"Yeah," He said as he picked up.

"Same time?" Moran asked on the other end.

"Yep," Ryan said as he watched the sedan pull away from the curb, "Just how we like them."

"Good," Moran said, "We move soon."

"Got it," Ryan muttered before hanging up and putting the camera away.

"Hope you enjoy your last few hours Mycroft Holmes," Ryan muttered to himself as he grinned, "you have no idea what's coming for you."

**Thoughts? Anger? Confusion? **

**Review? Pretty please?**


	40. Chapter 40

**A Huge thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!  
**

**Nikki-Vicious: hahaha you're on to me my dear! Far too much. **

**Guest: Dr. Cold shower Watson strikes again!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear!  
**

**ChelGallifrya221B613: hahaha I was just giving you a hard time my dear!  
**

**Kie1993: You shall see!**

**DarkJenny20: hahaha well thanks my dear!**

**Bored411: Liked? Hahahaha But yeah, John is a party killer huh? And you are on to me. I would never just do things for reviews *****cough* **

**Fanfreak4ever: ….. you are going to hate me by the end of this chapter then…**

**Heres a long one for you guys! Enjoy!**

Mycroft closed the door to his study and sighed before he poured himself a scotch and sat at his desk.

_They…_

Violet Hunter didn't exist. Cahill had referred to 'they'. He was dealing with a group, and undercover group. But who was the woman posing as Violet Hunter? The name had been associated with crime and terrorist attacks for years now. She had to exist. Part of the group maybe?

His phone rang and eyed the caller ID before rolling his eyes and sighing, taking a sip of his scotch as he answered.

"I'm surprised that John hasn't taken your phone," Mycroft said as he answered.

"Don't think that he hasn't tried," Sherlock said.

"I'm assuming this phone call has more of a reason behind it than just a social call. You don't do those," Mycroft said.

"Do you still have Cahill in custiody?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft leaned back in the chair.

"No," Mycroft lied cooly.

"He's a suspect in a fedral investigation," Sherlock snapped, "Stop lying to me Mycroft, you aren't that talented at it."

"He was handed to the US government and taken to Guantanimo Bay for questioning," Mycroft droned cooly as he took another sip of the scotch.

"The CIA doesn't have him," Sherlock said with what Mycroft knew was a grin, "I've checked."

Mycroft paused and set down his glass, "And how is that dear brother?"

"Kylie's father is far more connected than you think," Sherlock told him.

Mycroft smirked at his brother's play.

"You aren't going to talk to him Sherlock," Mycroft told him.

"I need to," Sherlock told him, "I'm sure that you heard about the other two assasinations? They were assasinations, don't bother lying to me. I know you are trying to cover it up to avoid _fear_ in the already frightened and broken British nation."

"We are working on it Sherlock," Mycroft told him sternly, "Don't you have a wife to care for?"

"Kylie is not my wife," Sherlock corrected him.

"Really?" Mycroft said smiling at his brothers displeasure with the comment, "I would have to say that great-grandmother's ring on her disagrees with that statement."

Sherlock was silent on the other end for a moment, "I don't expect you to care what I do Mycroft."

"I only do care about the ring because it upsets mummy so," Mycroft told him.

Sherlock sighed in annoyance on the other end of the line, "Like I care that Mother is upset."

"You should," Mycroft told him, "she is your mother after all. And its not like Miss Gibbs has helped her case at all."

Mycroft sighed as all he heard was a dial tone.

**&^*( #&)( **

Sherlock hung up the phone angrily as he stormed back into the lobby.

"I'll take it Mycroft said no," John said as he looked at his friend.

"Obviously," Sherlock snapped back.

"Great," John said, "So Violet Hunter is still in the wind, and we have a murder at large."

"Hello Chaps," Holden said as he carried in his bag and smiled brightly at John and Sherlock.

"Oh good Lord," Sherlock muttered underneath his breath as he stared at him.

A fully annoyed Lestrade walked in after him accompanied by a thin looking officer.

John just looked at Lestrade who looked at Holden and sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I had to report it in and look who the boss sent."

"I was on my way to our summer home," Holden said excitedly, "But this is better."

"Alright," Lestrade said, "This is Sergeant Nelson of the local branch. He's kindly allowing us to assist with the case."

"Like he has a choice," Sherlock grumbled.

Nelson just stared at Sherlock as John got up, "Ignore him," John told him as he shook his hand, "We appreciate you letting us in."

"Not a problem," Nelson said smiling at John while shooting Sherlock a wary look, "I hear that this is the fifth murder?"

"Yes, a serial killer," Lestrade told him.

"That's the definition of a serial killer," Sherlock said.

Lestrade just looked at him in annoyance.

"Nelson just had the body transported to the local morgue and Mary is on her way down to preform the autopsy," Lestrade told them.

"All cars are accounted for according to the staff and no one has left on the train. All should still be on the premises," Nelson told them.

"Wait," Holden said looking around, "Where is the beautiful Princess?" he asked before looking at Sherlock, "What have you done with her? Have you hurt her?"

Sherlock just glared at him before looking at Lestrade, "Get rid of him," he told him before walking back outside to find Gibbs.

***&(* ()* **

Kylie sighed as she took her last bite and looked back at the news. The world was truly in chaos. Almost all of the major world leaders were dead or missing and tension and blame was being pointed all over the place; most commonly right now, the blame was on the disappeared German Prime Minister. "Ran from his problems," most talk show hosts were saying.

She ran a hand through her hair and leaned back on the bed, pushing the empty plate away from her.

Maybe she shouldn't even talk to Sherlock about kids. John was right, this was a terrible time to bring a child into the world. Chaos, death, and fear all around them.

Her phone beeped, pulling her out of her thoughts.

_You didn't talk to him did you? You bitched out._

Kylie rolled her eyes at Mary's message before messaging back.

_No, your fiancé interrupted._

Kylie only had to wait a moment before she got a message back.

_Im going to strangle him. You resting? I'm on my way over there. Lestrade called me in to look at the body. Oh, and heads up, I hear Holden is there._

Kylie groaned. Holden AND Witham?

_You have to be kidding me… why is HOLDEN here?_

Mary messaged back shortly after:

_Lestrade already vented to me when he called me in. Apparently it came from the higher ups, AKA his Daddy. Is Sherlock with you?_

Of course, Holden's position was purely political. His father…

_Kill me now. And no, he ran off with John trying to get info from Mycroft and my father about the assasinations._

Her phone beeped shortly after she set it down once more.

_Oh God, I heard. Violet Hunter?_

Kylie ran a hand through her hair once more in worry. She was really regretting eating.

_Yeah. That's what we suspect. Its Moriarty all over again._

Kylie set down her phone. This was worse than Moriarty and Thomas. At least with them, their rage was centralized on them, not the entire world as a whole.

_Look, I'm almost there. You need to sit down and talk this all out about Sherlock and this jazz that just popped up. Come to the morgue when I get there?_

_Bring pickles. Pregnancy… don't ask._

Kylie smiled. Mary really was a fantastic friend.

_I'll bring the pickles. Text me when you get there and I'll find a ride._

Kylie got up and set the plate on the counter before running a hand through her hair and looking in the mirror. She looked terrible. She had no idea how Sherlock could tell her that she looked beautiful. Her face was gaunt and hair was mussed due to her natural wave. She didn't look herself, not that she had ever thought that she was beautiful, but he had been sincere when he told her that, almost as if the words had surprised himself as well.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts once more.

She pulled her sweatshirt tighter around her as she unlocked and opened the door.

"Witham," She said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"The notebook Mr. Holmes gave me," Witham said excitedly as he pushed his way into the room, "I found something. Well, I think I've found something." He stopped and looked around the room, "Where is he?"

"Saving the world," Kylie said dryly as she walked back in and sat on the bed, "What'd you find?"

"Dr. Kingsley codes his notes in a very strange way," Witham said flipping through the book, "He's not even a therapist anymore, he's a Spiritual guide. So most of his notes are slightly scientific, but mainly purely about the thought process."

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought that we gave that to you to de-psycho babble it?"

Witham just looked at her for a moment, "Yes, well this is stolen evidence. You want the story, or should I just give this to Lestrade?"

Kylie rolled her eyes, "fine."

"He sees about five patients a day and only four have been consistent over the last few weeks. One a Muslim, one Catholic, and the other two are atheistic but adapted to Hindu beliefs of yoga and nature."

"Which one is more likely to be our killer?" Kylie asked looking over his shoulder.

"Well, the Catholic has anger issues. That's evident. He's done loads of therapy from what I believe Dr. Kingsley is saying, and is now turning back towards religion and his 'inner-self' for help now. But the atheists are more interesting," Witham said with a smile.

"How?" Kylie asked.

"I think that its one of these two clients," Witham said, "One displays the typical hero complex…."

"How in the hell can you tell this?" Kylie asked.

"Its in his notes," Witham shrugged, "He dictated all of this."

"By random letters?" Kylie said by looking at the notebook.

"Its short hand," Witham said as if it were obvious.

"Whatever," Kylie said shaking her head, "You sure about it though?"

"Yes." Witham told her certainly.

"Okay," Kylie said shrugging.

"Anyway," Witham continued, "He has a hero complex, making him think that if someone breaks 'his rules' he is allowed to punish them. It makes him a hero in his mind."

"And the other?" Kylie asked.

"The over aggressor and protector," Witham told him, "If threatened, he could very easily commit murder."

"So is there a name or something associated with these men?" Kylie asked.

Witham smiled at her slightly, "He didn't name his clients, just gave them nicknames, classifying them."

"What were they?"

"Just what I told you," Witham told her.

"Great," Kylie said rolling her eyes slightly, "So no where."

"At least I got something," Witham told her.

Kylie stopped and sighed. God, she wanted wine right now.

"You're right," she told him, "Thank you Witham. You did good."

"You're welcome," Witham said as he sat on the bed still, "Dr. Gibbs, is something still bothering you?"

"What?" Kylie asked.

"Something is obviously eating you up," Witham told her, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kylie just looked at him for a moment, considering telling him about her problems.

"No," Kylie said smiling at him, "thank you though Witham."

"No problem," Witham told her as he got up and walked out of the room, handing her the notebook back.

The door closed behind him and Kylie looked at the notebook in her hands.

Kylie was about to turn around once more before there was another knock on the door.

"What WITHAM?" Kylie asked as she opened the door to find her father standing there with a smile playing on his face.

"Oh," Kylie said in surprise, "Hey Dad."

"Expecting someone else?" Gibbs asked as raised an eyebrow at her.

"More like avoiding someone," Kylie said as she grinned at her father.

Gibbs laughed before kissing Kylie's cheek and walking into the room handing her a brown bag.

Kylie shut the door and raised and eyebrow at her father before peering in the bag, seeing a sandwich wrapped up.

"You're too late," Kylie told him, "I just ate."

"Eat it anyway," Gibbs told her as he sat on the bed.

"Dad I cant…" Kylie began.

"Its Turkey avocado," Gibbs told her with a light smile, "Its your favorite."

"I'm already full to the point of where I may throw up..." Kylie told him.

"Just one bite and then save the rest," Gibbs told her.

Kylie sighed and looked at her father before unwrapping the sandwich and taking a small bite.

"A normal sized bite Kylie," Gibbs told her as he took a sip of his coffee.

Kylie rolled her eyes and took another bite before wrapping the sandwich back up and putting in the small fridge in the room.

Gibbs just watched her stand in the middle of the room and run a hand through her hair.

"What's on your mind Kyleigha?" Gibbs asked.

Kylie just looked at him, "By the fact that you are still calling me Kyleigha, means that I am still in trouble."

Gibbs nodded, "Running off here was not one of your brightest moments."

Kylie sighed and sat on the bed next to her father, "I'm sorry for running off and scaring you. Sherlock and I didn't think about that. We just needed to stop being constantly mothered and chase a lead."

"You two just both need to realize when you are putting yourself in danger," Gibbs told her.

"We can handle ourselves," Kylie muttered.

"When you are both healthy. Sherlock had open heart surgery and a metal pole through him not to mention a drug addiction you so desperately tried to hide from me…"

Gibbs trailed off as Kylie shut her eyes and swallowed. His addiction still hurt her.

"He's worse than he looks?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"No," Kylie said shaking her head, knowing exactly what he was referring to, "His cravings are fading. They are still there but cases help keep his mind off of them."

"One of the reasons you had to follow the lead?" he asked.

Kylie nodded, "I just hate seeing him like this. He's already had enough to deal with in his life, he didn't need more."

Gibbs just looked at her before putting an arm around her and pulling her towards him, "You both have Ky."

"You should have seen his parents house Dad," Kylie said as rested her head on her father's shoulder, allowing the hurt she was feeling to come out once more, "His Dad used to use him for a punching bag and his Mom is Satan and turned the other way, only to neglect him. Seriously Dad, you should have seen that house. It was as if he didn't even exist."

Gibbs kissed her temple as he rubbed her back, letting her get this out.

"I just don't understand how you can not tell him that he is extrodinary. How anyone can just hit an adorable, curious, brilliant child and live with themselves? No one ever showed him love Dad."

Gibbs heart broke as he felt his daughters break for the man. She cared so much about him.

"Now you are Kylie," Gibbs told her quietly as he looked at her, "he has you, and he's a whole lot better off."

"Yeah," Kylie said as she sat up and wiped her eyes once more.

Gibbs just looked at his daughter once more, "You okay otherwise?"

"Yeah," Kylie told him as she pulled her knees to her chest in comfort.

"You've had a lot on your plate Kylie," Gibbs told her, "And I would bet that that's why you haven't been eating."

"I'm fine Dad," Kylie told him as he gave her a disbelieving look, "Its just a lot thrown at me."

"Like what?" Gibbs asked.

Kylie didn't answer.

"Like what Kylie?" Gibbs asked as he ran a hand over her dark auburn waves like he used to when she was a child.

"With Charlie's death, me finding out more about Sherlock's past, Mary and John's wedding, pregnancy…"

"You're pregnant?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"What? No," Kylie told him laughing slightly, "John and Mary are, remember?"

Gibbs just looked at his daughter's expressions and smiled, "But you wish you were."

Kylie froze and looked at her father with slight shock.

Gibbs just smiled, "I remember that same look on your mothers face before we started trying."

Kylie smiled slightly at the memory of her mother.

"Its not going to happen Dad," Kylie told him quietly.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

Kylie laughed slightly, "You met my boyfriend?"

Gibbs shrugged, "You talk to him about it?"

Kylie shifted uncomfortably, giving Gibbs his answer.

"I could never see myself with kids until I met your mother," Gibbs told her, "And trust me, having you and your sister was the greatest thing on the face of the planet other than marrying your mother."

Kylie smiled and dropped her head on his shoulder once more.

Gibbs hugged her and pressed his lips into her hair, "You are so much of your mother you don't even realize it."

Kylie was just silent for a moment.

"What I'm saying is, that man loves you. I wouldn't put up with him dragging you all over if he didn't. Both of you have a habit of getting into trouble, but you love each other. I can tell that Sherlock has opened up to you. From what Greg tells me, that's a new thing. He's still shocked that Sherlock is even in relationship. He's changed. Most guys change for the people that they love. You don't know what he'll say. I hadn't ever considered kids until I could see how much your mother wanted them."

Kylie sat up and looked at her father.

"Talk to him. He deserves at least that much," Gibbs told her as his hand went over her hair once more, "You happy though?"

"Happier than I've ever been Dad," Kylie told him with a smile, "Despite all of this, I am happy."

Gibbs smiled at her, "Good. I'm proud of you bug."

"Love you Dad," Kylie told him.

"Love you too Ky," Gibbs said as he stood up, and pulled her up with him.

"I believe that boyfriend of yours is looking for you," he told her, "We have a murder to solve."

**#$(*&# ()# **

Mycroft sighed as he opened the file in front of him and took another sip of his scotch. He needed to get to the bottom of this Violet Hunter thing. He turned the page in the file and sighed. They had so much, yet nothing on "them". There had to be something signifying another name associated with her.

The lights flickered and died in the room, causing Mycroft to sigh with despair. Great, he really needed this to go with his headache right now the only thing that was giving off light was the dying fire.

"Desmond," Mycroft called out, "Can you go check the power?"

No answer. That was odd.

"DESMOND!" Mycroft yelled before sighing once more, where was that man, he always answered.

He went to get up as the fire flickered once more as the door opened slowly

"Oh good, Desmond," Mycroft said as he sat back down, "Can you go check on the…"

The footsteps walked further into the room and stopped when the fire flickered in his direction.

Mycroft straightened and froze. That wasn't Desmond. He slowly reached for his drawer which he kept a gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Holmes," a man said as he walked into the little light that was left by the fire, "Lets not be stupid shall we."

"Who are you?" Mycroft asked calmly.

"That's not important," The man said as he cocked his gun and moved closer.

"What do you want?" Mycroft replied cooly as if he were sitting in his desk at the Thames house.

"That's what we are going to discuss," the man told him, "I hope you enjoyed your last days as a free man Mr. Holmes."

**Review? Pretty please?**


	41. Chapter 41

**A HUGE Thanks to all of those who read and a MASSIVE thanks to my amazing reviewers. Seriously, I am such a big Review whore that if it weren't for you guys, I would have cried and deleted all of my stories out of shame. So thanks so much!**

**I apologize in advance for this chapter. It was written over three days in the midst of studying for finals, but IM DONE! … for now… hahahaha so sorry for the shitty writing you all are about to experience!**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: hahaha sorry to make you hate me!  
**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Its about to get a whole lot more… sorry…**

**Gwilwillith: **** hopefully!**

**Kie1993: glad you are loving it!  
**

**Bored411: Explained in this chapter! Yeah, this case is going a bit slow because of everything, but now that schools out I'll have more time to piece it all together!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Thanks my dear!**

**Here you guys go! Try not to be too angry with me!  
Enjoy!**

Sherlock knelt closer to blood-covered corner of the doorframe as he looked at it once more. He had already pissed off about 3/4th of the local police squad for calling them idiots. He had never thought that Anderson looked semi-competent, but these officers were doing a pretty good job of making even that sod look good.

"You do know you have to wear gloves at a crime scene?" Tony asked as he watched Holden pick up some papers with no gloves on.

"Only when the body is here," Holden said as he began looking around in fascination at the scene like a lost child in a toy store.

"Uh, no," Tony told him, "Always."

"Why?" Holden asked sincerely as if he had never heard that before in his life.

Tony just looked at him as if he has lost his mind, "because you are destroying evidence."

"How?" Holden asked, not taking the hint at all.

"HOLDEN!" Lestrade yelled as he walked in.

"Thank you," Sherlock muttered.

"WHAT IN THE HELL….?" Lestrade gaped at him in amazement, "GET OUT!"

"But…" Holden argued.

"OUT! You know to use gloves!" Lestrade said as he grabbed Holden by the shirt collar and yanked him towards the door.

"Oh, hello," Kylie said as she walked in, nearly having Lestrade run Holden straight into her, her father right behind her.

"The beautiful lady!" Holden said with excitement as he saw Kylie.

"Umm… hello," Kylie said awkwardly, as she waited for Holden to move, but he didn't, he just stayed where he was, smiling at her with excitement, "you uh, want to move?"

Holden just smiled at her, "It's a pleasure to see you again my lady."

Kylie just looked at him with wide eyes as her father smirked at her discomfort behind her.

"Right," Kylie said awkwardly, "I'm going to go talk to my _boyfriend_ now."

Kylie ducked passed him only to have Holden grab her arm gently, "You deserve better princess."

Kylie looked at him, looked down at his hand on her arm, and then back at Holden, "Get your hands off of me Holden before I rip you limb from limb."

Holden just looked at her.

"NOW," Kylie growled.

Holden just tentatively removed his hand slowly.

"Never call me princess ever again. Or I will gauge your eyes out," Kylie told him before walking over to Sherlock who was glaring at Holden as if he were trying to kill him with his eyes as Lestrade booted him out of the crime scene once more.

"Did you find anything else?" Kylie asked quietly as she gently ran a hand up his arm to his chest as he looked at Holden.

"Office closet," Sherlock told her as he glared at Holden's form as Lestrade chew him out outside.

Kylie followed his gaze and smiled before kissing his cheek, "Its under control," she told him quietly.

"He touched you," Sherlock muttered as he glared at him.

"And now he knows I'm yours," Kylie told him quietly as she took him by the hand and lead him into the office to look at the closet. She looked around as everyone in the room became immediately interested in something else, causing Kylie to roll her eyes. They've been dating for how long, and still, everyone stares at them as if they were a spectacle.

"He didn't know before," Sherlock grumbled as they walked into the office.

Kylie smiled and rolled her eyes again as she peered at the closet, "He's a slow learner," she said before pausing and reconsidering her answer, "A VERY slow learner."

Kylie turned around and looked at him, seeing as his head was turned still staring at Holden.

"Sherlock?" Kylie said raising an eyebrow at him.

He turned to her, acting as if he had been listening the entire time.

Kylie smiled and raised an eyebrow at him, "You really jealous of Holden?"

Sherlock stared at her for half a second, "I don't get jealous," he said before he walked over to the closet and busied himself looking at it.

Kylie just looked at him skeptically.

He felt her eyes on him as she sauntered up next to him peering into the small office closet.

"He grabbed me," Kylie told him quietly, "I told him to let go, he respected that, and by the way he looked as if he were about to shit himself after I threatened him, he wont be trying it again."

Sherlock just stared at the floor of the closet.

"Look at me," Kylie said quietly as she grabbed his hand gently.

Sherlock took a moment before turning to her.

"Stop this," Kylie told him gently as she smiled at him, "You know you have my heart. Everyone here knows that."

Kylie looked at him; she could literally see the wheels turning in his head as his eyes analyzed hers.

"Change your name," Sherlock said suddenly.

Kylie felt her body go numb as she looked at him.

"What?" she asked making sure she had heard him correctly.

"Change your name," Sherlock told her again quietly.

"To what?" Kylie asked slowly to understand if he was implying what she thought.

"Mine, obviously," he said looking a bit put off.

Kylie just gaped at him.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"You want me to take your last name?" Kylie asked, clarifying further as she still couldn't feel her body from the shock of his sudden question.

"Yes," Sherlock said slowly as he looked at her in a confused fashion, as he didn't understand how she didn't understand.

"Sherlock, do you even realize what you are asking me right now?" Kylie gaped at him, "In order for me to change my name, we'd have to get married."

Sherlock scoffed, "its just paperwork."

Kylie shut her eyes at his answer, "its just paperwork…" she muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. She swore this man was brilliant, loving, tender, and caring; but sometimes he had the emotional ignorance of a cat.

Sherlock looked at her with confusion. She was annoyed and upset. Why?

"You want me to change my name, and get married, just so that everyone knows for a fact that I am yours?" Kylie asked him, "So that Holden will back off? So no other man will hit on me ever again?"

Sherlock just looked at her warily with confusion before answering, "yes."

Kylie looked at him in amazement, "Sherlock, you hate marriage. I mean God, the day before we left you went on a three hour rant about how 'stupid and idiotic the entirety of it' was."

"It is!" Sherlock argued, "because a religious ceremony…" he began before Kylie cut him off.

"So then why did you suggest it?"

He just looked at her, "Its paperwork…"

Kylie shut her eyes and sighed, "It's a lot more than paperwork Sherlock. It means something," she rubbed his arm, "I love you to the moon and back. I am yours for the rest of my life, but no. I'm not doing it to feed your insecurity. Changing my name isn't going to make random guys not hit on me, just how its not going to stop other women from undressing you with their eyes and flaunting around you. It's always going to be there. "

He just looked at her blankly as she intertwined her fingers with his, "Its part of a relationship to trust the person that you are with. Even though that they have other people who are… interested in them, you trust that they will always come back to you."

She put a hand on his face, looking him dead in the eye, "I will always come home to you. I never even as much look at anyone else in the way that I look at you. I know you don't either, you just need to learn to trust that."

Sherlock just looked at her blankly before nodding slightly.

Kylie smiled at him as her hand trailed down to his chest. He looked down and grabbed her left hand gently, looking at the ring on it.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet," Gibbs said as he walked into the room, "You guys working the case or just going to recreate what DiNozzo and I walked in on the other day?"

A blush crept up Sherlock's neck as Kylie felt the heat rise to her face.

"Thank _Dad_," Kylie said through gritted teeth as she and Sherlock stepped a part slightly.

"Not a problem," Gibbs said with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee.

Kylie just glared at her father.

"The closet?" Gibbs asked.

Sherlock glared and then turned back to the closet, "blood drops," he said pointing it out.

Kylie narrowed her eyes. There on the file cabinet in the small closet were three tiny blood droplets.

"So…?" Kylie said as she looked at him quizzically.

Sherlock stared at her in amazement that she wasn't following.

"You're kidding?" He asked deadpanned.

"No, I'm and idiot. Tell me why," Kylie sighed in a sarcastic tone.

"We've already established that the killer had a ruptured ear drum, an injury that can bleed for up to 6 hours due to the intricate vasculature of the ear," Sherlock told them.

"The killer hid here," Kylie said, "That's how he got into the victim's houses. Came in when they were at work, hid in the house and emerged to kill them once they had fallen asleep."

"This breaks his M.O," Gibbs said as he followed along.

"Exactly," Kylie muttered, "Why break something that worked for you?"

"Maybe he was made? Kingsley found him?" Tony asked as he entered the room.

"No," Kylie said looking at it closer, "Eardrum ruptures bleed for a long time, but there is not that much blood compared to a cut. He was here for a while to have this much drip out. Plus, when would he have been asleep?"

"Mediating," Sherlock told her, "The mind is essentially asleep, allowing you to float into a dream-like state."

Kylie just looked at him, "How much time did you spend with those herbs and incense before I got here?"

Sherlock glared at her as her phone beeped.

"Well that's my queue to leave," Kylie told them as Sherlock perked up and looked at her frowning.

"Where are you going?"

"To help Mary with the autopsy and bring her pickles," Kylie told him as she pulled her gloves out of her pocket and began putting them on.

"Bout time," Sherlock said as he stripped his latex gloves off and began putting his back on as well.

"No, you stay here," Kylie told him, earning a look from her father and a strange look from Sherlock as he stopped.

"Why?" he asked, "I need to see the body."

"And I have to talk to Mary about something's, and if you make one more comment about her weight I think she'll murder you," Kylie told him with a wink, "And I definitely don't want that." She leaned into kiss his cheek, "Who would I have to warm me up?" She whispered in his ear before smiling and giving him a wink as she walked out of the house.

Gibbs turned to Sherlock, "You 'warm up' my daughter often?"

**&^#* ( **

Mycroft Holmes just stared his captor dead in the eye.

"I said get up Mr. Holmes," the young man told him, "Pack your brief case."

Mycroft looked at him for a moment longer before getting up calmly and beginning to gather his things. He looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. Dark hair, light eyes, fit, obviously ex military by the way he handled himself, American, about 35 years old.

His hand moved to the drawer he kept his gun in and he felt the gun being pressed into his back.

"I know you are smarter than that," the man told him as he froze, "Step away."

Mycroft calmly stepped away from the drawer before the man opened it and took the revolver, sticking it in the back of his jeans.

"Finish getting your things," the man told him.

"What do you want from me?" Mycroft asked as he placed the files in the briefcase along with his ID card, shutting it.

"Don't forget the zip drive, _sir_," the man told him, smiling.

Mycroft just smiled at him before picking up the drive and putting it in the case.

"Good," the man smiled, "Let's go for a ride shall we?"

Mycroft just looked at him for a moment before realizing he was short out of options to stay here, and walked out of the door to hall. The house was still dark.

"Walk forward," the man told him as he pressed the gun into his back.

Mycroft sighed and walked forward before his foot hit something. He looked down to see his butler, Desmond, lying dead on the floor of his living room. His neck jutting out in wrong places and his eyes staring up blankly at him.

"Keep moving," the man told him.

"It wasn't necessary to kill him," Mycroft said as he gazed upon the man's body who had helped him for over twenty years.

The man let out a bark of a laugh as they began moving forward once more, "That's rich coming from the man who hands out assassinations like candy on Halloween."

"The British government does not assassinate," Mycroft said calmly as he strolled out of the house.

"Oh, yes, that's right, they normalize," the man smirked as they passed five more bodies of his security guards.

Mycroft sighed as he gazed at the fallen men before turning his sights to the black sedan in front of his house. The driver's side door opened and a sandy haired man with a scruffy beard stepped out. The man was older, more around Mycroft's age, most likely a few years older, but he looked familiar…. Very familiar.

"Hello Mycroft Holmes," the older man said with a smile, "Remember me?"

Mycroft smiled, "Sebastian Moran. Pleasure to see you again. I hear you have a vendetta against my brother."

Moran smiled, "Quite the opposite actually. I have a problem with a couple of things, Moscow for example."

Mycroft froze suddenly.

"Ah, remembering now aren't you," Moran told him, "Good. You'll need to. Remember that, your guilt will make what you are about to do that much easier."

Moran opened the door, "Get in Mr. Holmes."

**Lots of stuff…**

**Review? Please? Reviews help me write!**


	42. Chapter 42

**You guys are SERIOUSLY AMAZING! For real! Feedback helps me so much! I really appreciate it!**

**Tutto_E-Lecito: this fast enough? Hahaha He so would win. Sorry Sherlock… I laughed at the song btw that was awesome.**

**Elleari: thanks so much my dear! Glad you were happy about it. **

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: You'll see… and hahaha I laughed when you were talking about Mycroft. He really is isn't he?**

**Bored411: Thanks so much my dear! I was sad to kill him off, but I had too…**

**Sherlockian2205: hahaha yeah, well… sorry hahahaha**

**Gwilwillith: Aw, thanks so much my dear!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: thanks my dear!**

**DarkJenny20: hahahaha its something my dad would say. And thanks. I'm glad someone thinks that he's still in character!**

**Kie1993: :D you'll see!  
**

**Hannahhobnob: hahaha thanks so much my dear!**

Mycroft sat in the back of the sedan with his hands in front of him, deep in thought.

The two men in the front were silent as the car drove down the darkened streets of London. He had been in the car for nearly twenty minutes, giving him twenty minutes to try to figure a way out of this. He still had no idea what these men wanted from him, but Moscow…

He didn't make mistakes often, but what happened in Moscow all those years ago was not something that he wanted his name associated with. That kind of thing came with the job, he knew that, but he had never been able to shake what happened in Moscow. He had just moved up the ranks when that damn file had come across his desk, his first real decision in the British government, the country had had been sworn to protect.

The car came to a halt down a back alley. The younger man remained in the car as Moran got out and opened the door.

"Get out Mr. Holmes," Moran said, stepping back to allow him out.

Mycroft looked at him for a moment, not moving a muscle.

"Now," Moran told him with calm impatience.

Mycroft stepped out of the car with his case in hand as the younger man got out as well.

Moran smiled at him and reached into his jacket pocket, tossing Mycroft a small box.

He just caught it and looked at the box, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Open it," Moran told him.

Mycroft looked at him for a moment before obliging. Seeing a small clear ear bud.

"Put it in."

Mycroft just looked at him, "Why?"

"Because I said so Mr. Holmes," Moran said as he pulled out a gun, aiming it at him once more.

"What are you going to do?" Mycroft asked calmly, "Shoot me?"

"Its tempting," Moran told him.

"Except you won't," Mycroft told him, "You obviously need something from me, and that wont happen if you kill me."

"Good," Moran said, "You are right, but I also have your assistant, whom I hear you are rather fond of, in our custody. I will also promise you that if you do not cooperate, I will take her, capture your brother and treat the both of them with the same torture techniques that I was so fortunate to learn and enjoy until it kills them. I hear your brother isn't in the best of health either."

Mycroft just looked at him.

"You want proof?" Moran said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, connecting it to a live video feed, and handing it to him.

He looked down to see Anthea gagged and bound in a dark room, looking scared out of her mind. Something inside Mycroft turned. The poor girl didn't deserve this.

"And I have been tracking your brother," Moran said, "I can tell you when and where he is at all times."

Mycroft just looked up at him.

"Right now, he's checked in at the Heavenly Waters resort with a Miss Kyleigha Gibbs, working on a murder that they have been on with Scotland Yard. They just found another body, they'll be there for a few days," Moran told him with a smile.

Mycroft looked at him.

Moran and the younger man smiled as Moran took the phone and placed it back into his pocket, "Your hands are tied, Mr. Holmes. You going to play nice, or do I need to describe what I am going to do to Anthea in great detail?"

Mycroft just stared at him, his face lacking any emotion.

"You see the Russians were very fond of this technique in which you take a wet towel, shove it down their throat, leaving a little bit of the end out and holding it there until the stomach begins to dissolve it. When I yank it out, the towel will be bound the girls stomach lining with it, leaving her to die a painful… painful death over the course of two weeks."

Mycroft just looked at him before taking the ear bud out and placing it in his ear.

"Good man," Moran smiled as he glanced at the younger man.

"We're up and running," the younger man said as he pressed a few buttons on the laptop that he had set on the hood of the car.

"Good," Moran said as he pulled Mycroft's phone from his pocket and tossed it at him, "Call a ride, tell them that you had to do something and need a ride. Go back to the office and wait for further instruction."

Mycroft just looked at him.

"And don't try anything Mr. Holmes. If you do, your brother will be caught and Anthea will lose her stomach lining," Moran told him, "We can hear everything that you say and do. That earpiece acts as a phone, though you are familiar with the technology. So what am I saying?"

Moran gave him one last smile before getting back in the car with the younger man, "We'll be watching Mr. Holmes!"

The door shut and car drove off, leaving Mycroft all alone in the middle of the darkened alley with only his phone and case.

**^# ()( #**

Sherlock was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room as he stared at the floor.

"You alright?" John asked from beside him.

Sherlock's head snapped to his left. John was sitting in the chair beside him. When did that happen?

"How long have you been there?" Sherlock asked.

John just raised an eyebrow at him, "Like five minutes."

"Oh," Sherlock said before turning back and looking at the floor.

John just watched his friend. He knew when Sherlock was trapped in his mind about the case and when his mind was elsewhere. His mind was definitely elsewhere.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah," Sherlock said, his voice distant, "Perfect."

"Well that's a lie," John told him, causing Sherlock to glare at him in annoyance, "And I'll bet you it has something to do with Kylie."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and got up, walking out of the cottage and out into the cold, John following him.

"Sherlock!" John said in annoyance as he tried to keep up with his long strides, "Look, Kylie just needed to talk something's out with Mary. Girls have to talk to other girls sometimes! You should be happy! You hate listening to other people's problems."

"Talk things out?" Sherlock muttered as he tried to quicken his pace.

"Yes, Sherlock," John said grabbing his arm and turning Sherlock as they stopped walking, "Women have to talk about things. Whether it's a miniscule as what color to paint their nails to having kids."

John stopped and mentally slapped himself as Sherlock looked at him strangely.

"Kylie is not worried about either of those things," Sherlock said looking at him.

"Right," John said biting his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to chew him out for not seeing what his girlfriend was so upset about, but he guessed he really had no right too…seeing that Mary was two months pregnant and he had no idea. That, and Kylie had asked him not to tell him.

"Its just Mary needs to talk to her," John lied, knowing fully well what was going on, "About the pregnancy and all…"

Sherlock looked at John as if he had lost his mind.

"What's there to talk about?" Sherlock asked.

John just looked at his emotionally compromised best friend, "Mary and I are having a child Sherlock. It's a little excited, scary, and nerve-wracking all into one. Okay, that's what friends do. They listen to their friends insecurities and help them through them."

Sherlock just looked at him, "Kylie said she isn't feeding insecurities," he said bluntly before he walked away.

John squinted his eyes at him, that's not what he was talking about, but…

Wait, she told him she wasn't feeding insecurities? What in the hell was that about?

**&^* #(* **

"Mary?" Kylie called out as she walked into the smallest morgue she had ever seen.

"Bout time!" Mary said as she pulled off her latex gloves and smiled at Kylie brightly.

"Need your pickles that badly?" Kylie asked as she shivered from the cold as she handed them to her with a smile.

Mary accepted them gladly and shook her head, "You know I always thought that the weird pregnancy cravings were always just an over exaggeration, but they really aren't. I was literally about to kill someone for a pickle on the train over."

Kylie laughed and removed her gloves as Mary opened the jar and took one, taking a bite and closing her eyes in enjoyment.

Kylie looked at the body and tried to shake her distracted mind and focus on the case.

"Lets talk," Mary said as she sat.

"We should probably find a lead," Kylie told her.

"He's dead, he wont mind," Mary told her as she turned to face her with a smile on her face, "By the look on your face you cant even think straight, you are so distracted by this."

"Mary we have a serial killer at hand," Kylie told her, "I think my life issues can wait."

"I have to finish my pickles," Mary told her with a smile.

Kylie just looked at her.

"Kylie this is eating you," Mary told her softening slightly, "You need to talk to Sherlock. He loves you, and as strange as he can be sometimes, if you explain it, He'll understand."

Kylie ran a hand through her hair, "He uh, just asked me to marry him."

Mary froze as she gaped at her friend, "I'm sorry, I think I'm hallucinating because I just could have sworn that you just said that Sherlock Holmes _proposed_."

Kylie gave Mary a look, "He got jealous because Holden was hitting on me and grabbed my arm…"

"Holden grabbed you?" Mary gaped.

"He didn't _grab_ me, but he grabbed my arm as I walked by and made some comment about how I deserve better than Sherlock."

"What happened?"

"Sherlock just kept staring at him until I told him to stop being jealous and then he just looked at me weird and asked me to change my name."

"Did he even have to realize what he was asking?"

"I pointed that out and all I got was, 'its only paperwork'."

"Now, that sounds more like him," Mary told her, "I'm sick of hearing his 'marriage is stupid' rants."

Kylie smiled half-heartedly, causing Mary to frown.

"You want to get married?" Mary asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm fine with giving that up. Truthfully, I don't want that attention on me," Kylie told her, "It was just a little hard explaining that marriage was a lot more than just paperwork."

Mary just looked at her, "What'd you say?"

"I told him no."

"Why?" Mary asked.

Kylie just looked at her in amazement.

"Why not?" Mary told her, "You two are obviously never going to see anyone else, why not make it permanent?"

"Because it's the ring all over again," Kylie said shutting her eyes and shaking her head while Mary gave her a confused look, "I gave into his insecurities with Trent and wore the ring, making it into something that he just went along with. I can't do that with something as intimate as marriage."

"What do you mean it was just for his insecurities?" Mary asked as she took another bite of a pickle.

"The fight on the way down here," Kylie told her, "It was about this damn ring." She looked down at it and sighed, "He made a comment to Witham saying that he only gave me the ring because he 'had it lying around and it meant nothing'."

"Ouch," Mary gaped, "he seriously said that?"

"Yeah," Kylie said as the pain of his words came back, "Needless to say, I was upset that he had said I was just an 'experiment'."

"He said that?" Mary gaped.

"Well, no," Kylie told her shaking her head. "I just leapt to that conclusion somehow. I had a panic attack in the bathroom and passed out. I hit my head and was unconscious for a bit. When I woke up, Sherlock was there and worried about me, just as if nothing had happened."

She paused and looked at the ring, "We got to the hotel and I took off the ring, left it on the bed when I went to shower. And when I came back he was just standing there awkwardly with a bottle of wine and a glass, and you know what wine it was? Remember when we went to dinner celebrating buying your dress?"

"No," Mary said smiling, "He found the wine that we have been looking for?"

"Yeah," Kylie told her smiling slightly.

Mary gaped at her with a smile, "That romantic bastard!"

Kylie laughed, "Well his awkwardness and my anger made up for it."

"Go on," Mary said as she ate another pickle happily.

"Anyway, he poured me a glass and tried to give me the ring back. I refused, made some bitchy comments and chugged my wine with no food in my system. He tried to get me to stop drinking before I blew up at him and began crying about how he really doesn't love me." Kylie took a breath and pause for a moment, "then I made to leave and he stopped me and admitted that this has always been real. I really don't know how to describe it, but the last of the walls came down. I mean this morning in the shower…"

"You two had sex?"

"No," Kylie told her, "I wish. God knows we both want it enough. It was just a shower. But the kiss… it was a LOT more intense. The feeling behind it an all."

"You two are finally fully exposed," Mary smiled at her, "You are at the point where everything changes."

Kylie just looked at her.

"I know the two of you have been dating longer than John and I, but you two have had a lot more to deal with than we have," Mary said, "And don't argue it, because I wasn't raped and John wasn't abused as a child."

Kylie frowned and shut her mouth.

"You had moved back to San Diego and Sherlock was having an especially bad day. He made some comment to John about how he should go jump off a roof again and John went mental. It took me about five hours to finally calm him down and get him to open up about it," Mary paused at the memory, "He hadn't told me about how it tore him a part. He had always been so strong in front of me. I had no clue that Sherlock had even faked his death. He told me everything, the war, Sherlock, you, what Sherlock meant to him, what he went through in those two weeks he thought he was dead… Seeing that and him allowing himself to open up, let down those barriers. I never felt as close to him as I did then, and that feeling just keeps growing and growing."

Kylie smiled at her friend; "You are so hopelessly in love that I want to throw up."

Mary smiled at her, "Well we do have you to thank."

"I knew you two were perfect for each other," Kylie grinned, "Plus John is TERRIBLE at picking out women to date."

Mary raised her eyebrows at her, "Sherlock wasn't exaggerating about how bad his girlfriends were. I mean, I still don't think he likes me…"

"He likes you," Kylie told her, "He just won't admit it. Trust me, he was FAR worse to the others. And no, Sherlock wasn't exaggerating."

"Really?" Mary said flatly as she put the lid back on the jar, "You are going to have to tell me all about all of these people."

"Sherlock's saving it for the wedding toast," Kylie told her deadpanned as Mary looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm kidding," Kylie smiled at her.

Mary laughed at her before looking at her friend, "You two need to have kids."

"Mary…"

"I'm serious," Mary told her, "You both are just so happy with each other and you are finally through all the drama…"

"It's not going to happen…"

"I know one thing Kylie," Mary said as she leaned forward in her chair, "That man LOVE YOU. This is the same man who, according to John, never even touched anyone. Now look at him, going PDA all over the place."

Kylie gaped at her, "We do NOT go PDA all over the place!"

Mary laughed and then smiled, "Its so evident Kylie. You can see it in almost everything he does. Talk to him. I mean hell, the man asked you to marry him today!"

Kylie rolled her eyes, "It wasn't a sincere proposal Mary."

"He would have NEVER done that before he met you," Mary told her.

Kylie just looked down at the ring on her finger. She wanted kids. She wanted Sherlock's kids. Her father told her he hadn't considered kids until he had seen how much her mother wanted them. Maybe she could have Sherlock Holmes, and kids after all

"I mean he even found you that bottle of wine," Mary told her with a smile.

Kylie laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "Lets start this autopsy shall we?"

**^&** #&( **

"Sir?" Nancy the secretary asked as Mycroft stormed into the Thames House, "you forget something?"

"_Let her know that something is up, and the game is over,"_ Moran's voice said in his ear.

"What have I told you about questions Nancy?" Mycroft asked.

"Sorry sir," Nancy said as she retook her seat, allowing Mycroft to swipe his ID and proceed deeper into the building.

"_There's a good boy. Now head into your office."_

Mycroft gritted his teeth. He needed a way out of this, he had to notify someone. If he could just get him to believe that he was doing what they wanted he would be able to get Anthea out.

Mycroft walked into his office after nodding to his secretary. That woman never left.

He sat at his desk.

"_log in to your computer."_

Mycroft sighed. He just needed to figure out what Moran wanted, then he could involve others.

"What do you want me to do?" Mycroft asked.

"_You are going to get me a copy of Project Trident."_

Mycroft froze in his seat. No one knew about that… not even the people involved.

"_Do it Mr. Holmes."_

"How do you know about that?" Mycroft asked quietly.

"_Not important Mr. Holmes. The file. My hands are beginning to get itchy."_

"Okay, I'm getting the file."

Mycroft had to act now. MI6 was down the hall. All he had to do was write a note and have the secretary call. He grabbed a pen and paper and began scribbling the note.

"_Stop writing and get typing Mycroft."_

Mycroft froze. He was alone. How in the hell did he know that he had been writing? His eyes fell on the security camera on the wall.

"_Yes! I can see you!"_

He had hacked through an impenetrable system.

"_The file Mr. Holmes…"_

Mycroft was stuck. He had no way out. He had to hand this file, the very project that was protecting the British nation from collapse to Moran. Whom if he got it, would be the beginning of World War III.

**Review? Pretty Please? Make my day?**


	43. Chapter 43

**You guys are AMAZING! Seriously!**

**Sonic-Screwdrivers-Are-Cool: thanks so much! That really means a lot. I really appreciate it. **

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Sorry my dear!... you are going to hate me more…**

**Bored411: yeah, I'm torturing you all aren't I? oops sorry!**

**Darkjenny20: You aren't insane. Hahah that's how I feel when Im writing this. Can you tell?**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: They are usually about 9-14 pages! I try to make them long!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks my dear!**

**Hannahhobnob: Thanks so much my dear!**

**Kie1993: :D**

**Tutto-E-Lecito: thanks again for the review my dear!  
**

**Sorry its been taking me longer. I've been a bit distracted lately. I apologize!**

**Enjoy!**

Sherlock sat in the lobby watching Lestrade and the other officers interview the guests. The killer was here, he knew that. This should be simple. What began as an exciting case was turning into a boring one. With the ear bone that had been found, they knew that the killer would have been hearing impaired. All they had to do was sort through them until they found him.

Even the monkeys that Lestrade had brought along could do that, not worth his time.

He sighed. He was bored. So SO bored. God, he wished Kylie was back. At least then he could have a stimulating conversation and an intellectual debate…

John was here. He could always talk to him, but with a murder at hand, John would probably get annoying. He tended to fret and lecture when they were in the middle of catching a killer and Sherlock got bored with the case. Not to mention that since it was closer to his wedding and with Mary being pregnant, he had a habit of talking about feelings more than Sherlock was comfortable with.

"No one yet," Lestrade said as he sat down next to Sherlock, "We are through the staff, and about a third of the way through the guests…"

Sherlock slouched in his chair and stared at the ceiling in boredom while sighing loudly. He needed a new case.

"You listening?" Lestrade asked looking at him.

"No," Sherlock told him, "an untrained ape could find the killer."

"Ah, I wouldn't say that too fast my dear," Kylie's voice said.

Sherlock turned to the right to see her smiling as she shivered slightly, holding her phone.

"You found something?" Sherlock asked as he sat up looking at her with intrigue.

"Try not to look so excited to see me," Kylie said smiling as she sat on the arm of the chair.

Lestrade tried not to smile as he saw Sherlock's arm move behind her body as he tried to play off putting his arm around her as just resting his arm on the chair that Kylie just _happened_ to be sitting on. Too bad Lestrade could see that by how his hand was placed, it was resting on the small of her back.

…Maybe he really had picked up a thing or two from Sherlock?

"What did you find?" Sherlock asked once more.

Kylie smiled as she began messing with her phone.

"Mary and I were going over the preliminary's…" she began before Sherlock interrupted her.

"You don't deal with flesh," he told her in confusion, "No bone was exposed and if it were preliminary, the Y wouldn't have been made yet."

Kylie sighed and raised an eyebrow at him, "Maybe I picked a thing or two up from you?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as Kylie grinned back.

Lestrade cleared his throat, bringing them out of their moment.

"Right," Kylie said as a blush came over her and she looked back down at her phone, "Anyway Mary and I were going through the preliminary findings when we used the black light to look for evidence of fluids of any kind, we found this."

Kylie held out the phone and a picture of the body, stripped of all of his clothes in black light, illuminating the words:

_Catch me…if you can_

"Cocky son of a bitch," Lestrade commented.

"Its over," Sherlock told her in confusion, "We caught him."

"You guys already got him?" Kylie asked in surprise.

"Well, no," Sherlock said, "But the case is solved."

Kylie just gave him a look as Tony came over with a woman.

"Hey guys, I got a lead."

"What?" Kylie asked looking at the woman strangely.

"This is Christine McKellen," Tony said smiling at her awkwardly, "I um.. know her from back home…"

"We went out a few times," Christine supplied nervously, "I worked in DC for a few months after college."

"Anyway, Christine here is staying in one of the wooded cabins…"

"What wooded cabins?" Kylie asked, "I thought all the guests were staying in this building."

"Some of the guests have exclusive cabins spread throughout the woods. The quiet allows for peacefulness and more meditation," Lestrade told them.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Kylie gaped.

"Can I finish?" Tony asked.

Kylie glared at him.

"Anyhow, Christine was coming in after the desk called her, and…" Tony began before Christine cut him off nervously.

"I saw a man about 6 foot run past me hurriedly. I knew him. His name is Michael Howard I knew him from Yale…"

"You went to Yale?" Kylie asked as Sherlock perked up with interest.

"Yeah," Christine said nervously as she curled some hair behind her ear, shaking slightly, "Tony just told me about the others. I rowed with them."

"You are sure that it was this Michael guy?" Lestrade asked.

"Yeah," Christine told them, "It was weird, he just headed into the woods as I tried to talk to him. He was bleeding from his ear."

"That's awfully specific," Kylie commented.

Christine smiled at her slightly, "I only noticed because I ruptured my ear drum in high school too many times, lost my hearing," she supplied as she showed them her hearing aide in her left ear.

"That's our guy," Kylie said getting up.

"You aren't going anywhere," Tony told her adamantly, "I already checked the list, he didn't check in."

Lestrade got up and called for Nelson and the others.

"What?" Kylie argued as Sherlock stood up as well, "Why?"

"Neither of you are," Tony told her and Sherlock.

"Go up to the room Ky," Gibbs said as walked over to them, "Neither of you are in any condition to be chasing this bastard down."

"But…" Kylie began to argue as her father turned to her and stepped forward, giving her a look.

Kylie shut her mouth and rolled her eyes before walking up the stairs to the room.

Sherlock just kept staring at Gibbs as John walked over as well.

"She okay?" John asked.

"Go with her," Gibbs told Sherlock, ignoring John's question, "Well call you when we get him."

Sherlock just kept staring.

"You already solved it," Gibbs told him, "You'll just endanger her and yourself."

Sherlock looked at him for a moment longer before rolling his eyes and nodding before following Kylie up the stairs.

John looked at Gibbs in surprise.

"You are ex-military right Doctor Watson?" Gibbs asked as he kneeled down.

"Yeah…" John said with confusion as Gibbs stood back up and handed him his back-up weapon.

"Good, then you'll know how to shoot that," Gibbs told him as he turned to walk out, "make sure that the two escape artists don't escape."

The officer's left as Tony gave John one last look before urging Christine out with him.

"Come on," he told her, "We need you to show us where he went."

"Yeah," Christine said quietly and allowed Tony to show her out the door.

John watched them leave and sat in the chair that Sherlock had been occupying. He should be annoyed that he wasn't allowed to go with, but he wasn't Scotland Yard. They had enough people looking for him. He just wished that Mary would finish the autopsy soon. He really wanted her in his arms at the moment, not to mention needed all the help he could get by keeping Sherlock and Kylie here.

**&*() (#* )**

Sherlock walked into the room to find Kylie sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

She looked up at him and rolled his eyes, "My dad _forbid_ you from going as well?"

Sherlock just shrugged as he took off his scarf and jacket, "We already solved it."

Kylie sighed and ran a still shaking hand through her hair, "Yeah but I hate being sidelined."

Sherlock frowned, not missing that she was shaking. He walked over and stopped in front of her.

"What?" Kylie asked.

"You're shaking."

"I'm fine mother," Kylie said smiling and raising an eyebrow at him.

Sherlock just stared at her.

"I'm just cold," Kylie told him quietly as she looked down.

Sherlock reached down and grabbed her hands, looking at them in slight shock at the temperature of them, "You're freezing."

Her hands felt like icicles, no wonder she was freezing. Her lack of body mass caused her to not be nearly as tolerable to the cold. He mentally kicked himself for letting her do something as stupid as wander around in the cold with only a jacket and a scarf. She was brilliant, but when it came to taking care of herself, she was an idiot and far too stubborn to complain about any discomfort that she had.

"I'm fine Sherlock," Kylie told him with a smile as he pulled her up to a standing position, and pulling her into his arms.

Kylie smiled as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and enjoyed the warmth of his body and the fact that his arms were around her, holding her tightly to him.

"You trying to warm me up?" Kylie joked quietly.

Sherlock chuckled as his hand rubbed up and down her back.

Kylie's hands snuck under his blazer to feel the slightly atrophied muscles of his back. He was so tender, so caring. He would be such an amazing father….

Kylie pulled back and looked at him. He reached up and brushed some hair behind her ear gently.

"Can I ask you something?" Kylie asked quietly.

_Lord, give me the nerves to do this…._

Sherlock just nodded as he looked at her curiously.

"I…" Kylie trailed off trying to find the words.

_Jesus, I can't do this. He'll leave me. He doesn't want this. I'll scare him away. _

_He LOVES you! Just ask. It's a question!_

"Have you ever…..?" Kylie trailed off again, looking down at his chest, seeing the scar that trailed out of the button he had left undone.

_You are going to throw him into an attack if you ask. Are you seriously going to put his life on the line just because you selfishly want kids?_

"What?" Sherlock asked as he looked at her with concern.

Kylie swallowed and shut her eyes. Was she being selfish? She wanted it so badly. She could see Sherlock on the couch lying down and a dark haired toddler with his dark mop of hair and blue eyes toddling over to him on the couch. Sherlock rolling his eyes and sighing like he always did when he was trying to act as if he were annoyed, before picking the toddler up and laying him on his chest. Kylie knew he wasn't annoyed at all by the toddler as he smiled slightly as the toddler rambled in his own little language as he snuggled into his father's chest, playing clumsily with the buttons on his shirt.

She could just see it so clearly!

"What do you want to ask me Kylie?" Sherlock asked once more.

Kylie looked up at him. It was just a question, she could ask it. He loved her. She knew that. They were closer than ever.

Kylie opened her mouth and took a breath.

_Here went nothing…_

RING RING… RING RING…

Kylie shut her eyes and looked down, pulling her ringing phone out of her pocket and picking it up.

…_.saved by the phone…_

_Or not…._

"Hey Mary," Kylie said as she answered, trailing her hands back up Sherlock's back as they remained in an embrace.

Sherlock just watched her listen to the phone call as she smiled at him slightly.

"Wait, what? Slow down Mary…." Kylie told her as she looked at Sherlock with slight alarm.

"You're sure?" she asked after a moment.

"Shit, then the killer is still in the wind," Kylie sighed, "Alight I'll call Lestrade and let him know. Thanks Mary, let me know if you get anything else."

Kylie hung up the phone and looked at Sherlock.

"The blood that we found in the closet?" Kylie said as she straightened his blazer by the lapels.

"The one from the killers eardrum?" Sherlock asked curiously.

"Yeah," Kylie sighed, "Well Mary ran it for DNA putting it through the system. She didn't get any hits, but the DNA came back female."

Sherlock straightened.

"Our killer is female," Kylie rambled, "I mean no wonder she hid and then struck out once they were asleep. Though I don't know how we missed a woman with a burst eardrum and who was deaf."

Sherlock looked at her, "Unless she had a hearing aide…"

Kylie gaped at him, "Tony…."

**^(&$ (#)**

"DiNozzo, turn off you phone," Gibbs whispered to Tony as they crept through the backwoods.

"Right sorry boss," Tony said as he hit the off button on his phone before turning to Christine and smiling as he turned his flashlight back on the path, "Don't want a phone giving us away do we?"

Christine smiled shyly, "No. I guess not."

"Watch your step," Tony said as he pulled her closer to him. Christine peered down over the edge of the cliff through the dark and down at the freezing river below.

"The hills make this area a little steep and rough," Nelson said as he walked by, "Make sure you all watch your step."

Tony nodded as Nelson walked up ahead of them.

"Where'd he go from here?" Tony asked Christine quietly.

"I think towards that cabin up there," Christine said pointing.

Gibbs nodded overhearing.

"DiNozzo, you stay here with her," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, boss," Tony replied as Gibbs and Lestrade took the rest of the officers and went up towards the cabin, leaving Christine and Tony all alone.

Tony turned and smiled at her, "All alone once more."

**&*(#&(* **

"WHY IS NO ONE PICKING UP!" Kylie yelled angrily at her phone as she hung up the phone and began dialing once more.

Sherlock took the stairs two at a time, wincing every time that he did. His ribs and sternum were nearly healed, but this kind of jostling still bothered them, not to mention the exertion…

They ran into the lobby to see John immediately stand up.

"Oh no," John said as he put himself in their path, "You two are supposed to stay here."

"Can't," Kylie said breathlessly, "Christine is the killer and she's with them, and we can't get a hold of them."

"Wait, the killer's a woman?" John asked.

"Serial killers can be female John," Sherlock snapped sarcastically, "Women's rights passed a while ago remember? They have proved that they can do anything just as good as a man."

Kylie slapped Sherlock in the arm lightly for his comment before putting the phone to her ear once more.

John just looked at Sherlock, "How do you know she's the killer?"

Sherlock sighed loudly; they didn't have much time and a whole forest to search, "The blood. DNA came back female."

"How do you know…"

"The HEARING AIDE JOHN!" Sherlock yelled as the entire lobby went silent.

"He wasn't there!" Kylie reprimanded.

"Look, John, we got to go," Kylie said pleading with him.

"You can't get a hold of any of them?" John asked.

"NO!" Kylie told him, "I think she's going to make Tony her next victim…"

John looked at them. This was stupid. They were in no shape or condition to do this….

"Fine," John said as they all rushed out the door and into the dark of the night.

**&*# (& (**

Tony and Christine stood on the path near the edge of the cliff, watching the lights disappear into the cabin up ahead.

"What if he comes out this way?" Christine asked quietly.

"Well, that's why I'm here," Tony said, holding up his weapon.

Christine smiled at him, "Remember that date you took me on? The one at the beach?"

Tony smiled charmingly as he wracked his mind. He couldn't remember for the life of him…

"Yeah, I uh, think I have a picture somewhere on my phone," he said as he pulled his phone out and turned it on.

"Really?" Christine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think," Tony said as he began flipping through his pictures, "I mean I change phones all the time…." He trailed off as a message popped up on the screen.

_Christine is the killer GET OUT!_

Tony dropped the phone and went to grab his gun, but Christine was too quick, grabbing it out of his holster and pushing him square in the chest. Tony couldn't keep his balance as she shoved her entire body weight into the push, shoving him backwards as he began to free fall over the edge, about twenty feet.

Christine sighed boredly as she heard a splash. The river would take him.

She checked the weapon and glanced back at the lights still inside the cabin before setting off in the other direction. She was free.

**Try not to hate me?**

**Review instead? Pretty please? Make my day?**


	44. Chapter 44

**You Guys are AMAZING! Really, I have no idea how to thank you enough!**

**Fanfreak4ever: Mycroft's Alive! I haven't killed him…. Yet? **

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Sorry, I really am getting to you aren't I?**

**AlmaLucia: thanks so much! I PMed you the answers!**

**Bored411: yeah…that will come up! Glad you are enjoying!  
**

**Kie1993: I know… sorry!**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: Who said dead?**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Thanks so much!  
**

**Sonic-screwdrivers-are-cool: :D**

**DarkJenny20: I am working myself towards hate from people hahahaha thanks though my dear!**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear!**

**Hannahhobnob: Thanks! I like twists… can you tell?**

**I apologize that this one is short guys. I cant write for long periods or read right now. I need glasses desperately and until I get them in a few weeks, my eyes are KILLING me. That and I have to study for the flipping GRE… Kill me now…**

**Anyhow, heres the next one!**

"_On the zip drive Mr. Holmes,"_ Moran's voice said through the earpiece.

Mycroft sighed and inserted his disk drive pausing before he clicked the mouse. He couldn't do this. He had to get out of this.

"_Click it Mr. Holmes."_

Mycroft clicked the mouse.

"_Stop trying to fool me Mr. Holmes," _Moran's voice said in annoyance, "_I can see your screen. Download the file or I go and find your dear brother."_

"Fine," Mycroft told them and downloaded the file.

"_My hand is getting itchy,_" Moran told him, _"One more time and Anthea is dead. Understood?"_

Mycroft gritted his teeth and looked at the camera, "Yes," he answered quietly.

There was a knock at his door as he quickly minimized the screen and his secretary walked in with a confused look on her face.

"Sir, are you talking to someone?" she asked looking around.

"_Get rid of her Mycroft…"_

"No," Mycroft told her with a small smile, "Its late Katherine, why don't you go home."

"But sir…"

"Go home," Mycroft said sternly.

Katherine just shut her mouth and looked at him, "Everything okay sir?"

"Yes, thank you Katherine."

"Alright," Katherine said with a smile, "goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Katherine."

The door shut behind her.

"_Good Mr. Holmes. Now you are going to wait until she leaves and then you are going to take the zip drive and walk out to the car."_

"Where am I going to go?"

"_Just wait for instruction Mr. Holmes."_

Mycroft computer screen flickered as the security camera for the office came on the screen. He watched Katherine pack her things and walk out, giving Mycroft's door once last uncomfortable glance.

"_Its play time Mr. Holmes."_

**(*&()#*) **

Sherlock, Kylie, and John ran through the trees in the direction that John had seen them leave. Kylie and John both kept glancing nervously at Sherlock as they ran. He was breathing hard. He was always in good shape when he ran, usually the quickest next to Kylie, (which was impressive considering Kylie ran 40 miles a week) yet right now he was barely carrying up the rear.

Kylie slowed; she couldn't watch him do this anymore. John stopped as well, thankful that for once, he wasn't the one to have to pull the plug on him.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock wheezed.

"You cant run," Kylie told him as she pulled out her phone and tried Tony once more, praying that he had received the text or calls that she had left.

"I can too," Sherlock said like a child as he tried to set off again.

Kylie rolled her eyes and followed after him catching up to him easily as John followed. She stepped in front of him, grabbing his biceps, slowing him down immediately to a stop once more.

"Sherlock, we aren't calling you weak, we know you are perfectly capable of running. But you are wheezing so badly right now. Your heart isn't strong enough yet," Kylie told him.

"I'm fine," Sherlock argued.

"I know you are, but the heart is a muscle correct?" Kylie asked.

Sherlock nodded.

"Just like any other muscle, it atrophies without use. Sure your heart has been beating, but you haven't ran or really had to increase your cardiac output since your surgery."

Sherlock just looked at her. She was right, but there was no way he was going to admit that.

"You can just expect to be 100% right away. Just take a moment, its not like we are going to find them by running around blindly here," Kylie told him, looking him in the eye.

Sherlock's eyes flashed to John who stood behind her. He just gave him a small smile and nodded. Sherlock looked back at Kylie and rolled his eyes before nodding.

Kylie trailed a hand down his arms as she gave him a small smile before pulling out her phone again, praying that someone would pick up.

***&# *) **

Gibbs walked back down the path. He had a feeling that something was wrong… very wrong. His gut was telling him he needed to get back to Tony. It was either him or Kylie who was in trouble.

Gibbs shined the flashlight down the path as Lestrade walked closely behind him.

"You sure something's wrong?" he asked, "I mean the killer couldn't have slipped by us as we were walking up there. He's probably on the go."

Gibbs didn't answer, instead he frowned at the vacated space where he had left Tony and Christine.

"Where are they?" Lestrade asked.

Gibbs saw it. He walked over and picked up what he knew was Tony's cell phone, reading the message and turning angry before shoving the phone at Lestrade.

He read it, as Gibbs looked around frantically at the struggle in the dirt.

"Christine…" Lestrade gaped, "Shit. Where's Tony?"

"Over," Gibbs said as he shone his flashlight down, "He fell over."

Gibbs felt panic leave his body and his heart sink immediately. There, on a rock in the middle of the water, was what looked like and unconscious Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

"CALL THE MEDICS!" He yelled before holstering his weapon and trying to find a way down the edge of the cliff.

"GIBBS!" Lestrade yelled at him as he began to scale the very unstable dirt cliff, climbing down the 20-foot drop with a flashlight in his mouth. He peered over the edge after him, shining his light at the ground and water below.

"Mary Mother of God," Lestrade muttered before climbing down as well to help.

"What are you doing?" Holden asked as he ran over.

"Call the medics!" Lestrade screamed at him as he nearly slipped and fell into the water as his soft dirt footing gave way. He grabbed a branch growing out of the cliff just in time, only falling a few feet. He winced as it wrenched his shoulder.

"Alright Greg?" Gibbs yelled up at him as he climbed skillfully down the dirt.

"Yeah," Lestrade yelled back as he began hurrying down the side of the cliff, "how in the hell are you doing that?"

Gibbs was at the bottom before Lestrade was even half way as he ran to the waters edge, removed his jacket before running into the freezing water, dodging bits of ice and the current as he fought to breath from the shock of the cold.

Tony… that's all he could think about, was Tony…

The water was up to his diaphragm. He couldn't feel his body anymore. He had been in for nearly fifteen seconds and he was already struggling to breathe. He pushed himself as hard as he could. He had already lost so many people in his life. He didn't need to add the man he considered a son.

Gibbs felt his body unwilling to move as his body begin to go into hypothermia as he reached Tony. Picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder was one of the most difficult things he had ever done in the freezing cold.

"Come on Tony," the older man whispered as he turned and began to make his way back, fighting the pain tooth and nail as if felt as if he were being stabbed and his body was just giving up.

He was nearly there. Lestrade was down on the other side and he heard commotion at the top of the cliff.

Lestrade ran to the edge and took Tony from Gibbs as he crossed the side, laying him down and began checking for vitals.

"He's barely got a pulse," Lestrade commented as he began stripping the wet clothes off of him.

_One thing I thought that I would never have to do today, strip Tony…._

Gibbs began removing his shirt as he watched breathlessly shivering heavily as he prayed for Tony to be okay.

One of the officers jumped down the cliff with a stack of blankets handing them to Lestrade and then one to Gibbs.

"We found them in the cabin," he supplied, "Dr. Watson is on his way with your daughter and Mr. Holmes."

Gibbs nodded at him in thanks as he continued to strip off his wet clothes and wrapping himself in the blanket, trying to take warmth as he shivered.

Lestrade began rubbing his chest with the blanket, trying to warm his freezing skin before beginning CPR.

Gibbs heart wasn't beating. He was just waiting for Tony to take a breath. His lips were blue from the cold, his body was shivering violently. He had to make it. He had made it through the plague; he could make it through this.

Tony began sputtering on the ground, coughing violently as Gibbs let out a breath of relief as he felt his own body shaking from the cold.

"Welcome back," Lestrade said as he began wrapping Tony in blankets as best he could.

Tony just looked at him as he shivered violently, "y-y-you s-st-st-st-rip-ped m-mme?"

"You're not the ugliest girl that I've stripped," Lestrade joked with him as he helped him sit up and remove his pants before adding an extra blanket.

**^&*&() **

"Thank God they found him," Kylie muttered as she walked as fast as she could towards where the others were.

"Kylie," John reprimanded trying to slow the pace for Sherlock.

"I don't need to be mothered John," Sherlock snapped.

"We just don't want anything to happen to you," Kylie stated.

Sherlock stopped in his tracks causing John and Kylie to stop as well.

"Sherlock…" John began in question but Sherlock held up a hand, silencing him immediately as he looked around them carefully.

They didn't have a chance to react until a gunshot rang out and the sound of a body hit the ground…

**Review?**


	45. Chapter 45

**A HUGE THANKS to my AMAZING reviewers!**

**AlmaLucia: Not a problem my dear! And thanks so much I hope ou continue to enjoy it!  
**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: Sorry! Hopefully this one wont be as bad. I really do like them. **

**Gwilwillith: I know.. I love cliffs FAR too much. **

**DarkJenny20: Thanks so much! :D  
**

**Kie1993: :D You'll see!  
**

**Hannahhobnob: Thanks so much!**

**Here's a nice long one! Enjoy!**

Sherlock's body froze as he heard the gun shot. Someone hit the ground… was he shot? No, he didn't feel pain.

"John!" Kylie whimpered.

Kylie. Kylie was shot.

Another shot rang out and his common sense came back as adrenaline surged through his body. He ducked behind a tree before taking a breath and looking at what he knew would kill him.

He didn't know what would happen if Kylie died… he didn't know what he would do.

Relief surged through him as he glanced over to see Kylie hovering over John before his heart dropped once more.

…John… John was shot.

"John?" Kylie said as she looked over at Sherlock with worry as she hid them behind a tree.

"I'm fine," John gritted in pain as Kylie applied pressure to his leg, "I think it missed my femur."

Sherlock let out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he had been holding. They were alive… both of them.

_What in the hell has happened to you?_

Sherlock rolled his eyes at his conscience. He really wished it would just shut up.

He heard footsteps running through the woods.

The shooter…

"Give me the gun," Sherlock told John as he got up and walked over to him.

John fought to breathe through the pain as his clutched his thigh as Kylie pressed her scarf into the wound.

"What?" Kylie gaped, "Sherlock no, you aren't going after her!"

"You just want the killer to get away?" Sherlock whispered to her.

"She's right," John told him, "Let her go."

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and took the gun before getting up and running in the direction that the footsteps went.

"SHERLOCK!" Kylie yelled after him in despair.

He was going to get himself killed.

"Go after him," John told her as winced sharply.

Kylie turned and glared at him, "I'm not leaving you John."

"but…"

"I'm not," Kylie said looking at him sharply, "you are bleeding a lot."

"I know," John said giving her a look as he sat up slowly, "Let me have a look."

Kylie removed her blood soaked scarf and leaned back in surprise as the blood from John's leg gushed, spraying in the air as the same rate of his heart.

"Nicked an artery," John said he hesitated before replacing the scarf, "I need you to help me tie it off. It's not going to clot. The pressure is too great."

"With what?" Kylie said looking around.

"Shoelace," John said through gritted teeth, "Use my shoelace."

Kylie just looked at him. He was pale and sweating. He was in so much pain.

"You're going into shock John," Kylie muttered as she gently tried to untie his shoes without hurting him.

John winced through the pain, "I know," he told her.

Kylie gave him a small smile as she cut the shoelace with her pocketknife and looked at him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"The pain is going to put me into shock," John told her calmly, "I need you to…"

"Keep you warm and call a medic," Kylie smiled at him, "I took first aide you know."

John smiled at her as she pulled out her phone and texted Lestrade before setting it down.

"Ready?" she asked.

John nodded and took a deep breath before removing the scarf and hesitantly putting his finger in the wound and pinching off the artery.

He let out a groan of pain as Kylie quickly tried her best to tie off the artery, struggling to get the shoelace around it.

"Come on Kylie," John yelled in agony.

"I know, I'm trying," Kylie said frantically. She hated seeing her friend like this. This is exactly why she never wanted to be a doctor. She hated seeing people in pain.

"There," Kylie said after a moment as she quickly tied the string tightly and picked up the blood soaked scarf.

John let out a sigh of relief as he removed his hands from his wound and Kylie carefully tied the scarf tightly around it.

She saw John shaking on the ground as she removed her jacket and put it over him in hopes of keeping him warmer. She shook slightly as the cold air hit her. She could bare it. John needed the coat more than she did.

She turned and picked up her phone as John breathed raggedly and shivered dialing Mary, hoping that she wouldn't go into cardiac arrest when she told her her fiancé had been shot.

**(*&()*# )(**

Gibbs shivered as he knelt down next to Tony and Lestrade.

"What happened DiNozzo?"

"K-Ky-lie t-t-exted me," Tony said through chattering teeth, "I-I gr-gr-gabbed my g-gun, b-bu-but s-she w-wa-was too qu-quick, s-s-sh-shov-ed me ov-over th-the si-side be-be-before I-I could re-react."

"She shoved you over and into the river?" Gibbs asked.

"I-I bar-barely mi-mi-missed th-th-the r-r-ocks. T-tr-tried t-t-t-to s-s-swim b-but m-m-my b-b-body f-f-f-roze. Gr-grabbed t-th-the r-r-rock in-in-stead," Tony finished before looking at Gibbs.

"S-s-orry b-b-oss," Tony told him.

Gibbs just looked at him, "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. None of us saw that."

BANG

BANG

Two gunshots went off in the close distance.

"Go, go find them!" Lestrade yelled up to the officers, "She couldn't have gotten far."

The officers above ran in the direction of the shots, leaving Tony, Gibbs, and Lestrade at the bottom of the cliff and two officers above.

Gibbs kicked himself for not locking Kylie in her room once more with the doctor and her boyfriend. Those three got themselves into trouble more often than not.

"K-K-Ky-lie…" Tony whispered through his chattering teeth as he wrapped the blankets righter around himself.

Gibbs looked up at the cliff. He needed to get up there, but he knew after suffering the cold, there way no way his muscles could handle scaling that. He was stuck down here.

He just hoped that Christine had a bullet in her, and not one of those three.

**^*&# &(**

Sherlock charged through the trees after the sounds of the footsteps. He was breathing hard already, the wheezing was coming back. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had barely run a 1/8th of a mile and he was reacting like this?

Damn Kylie and John for being right.

He couldn't let this stop him. He was going to catch this killer.

He saw her up a head running through the trees and back towards the main building. She was leaping athletically over fallen logs and tree roots. He had to push…

Sherlock pushed his legs harder as he felt his heart pound uncontrollably. He could do this. Just a little more. His body was struggling to get oxygen. He just had to get there.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw him. He was able to duck behind a tree just in time as she fired a shot at him.

He paused before returning fire, just missing her, and began charging after her once more.

He nearly tripped over a tree root as he cursed under his breath. He had always been athletic. His damn heart wasn't allowing him to react as swiftly as he always had, and it was a little more than annoying as he tried to chase down a killer.

More shots were fired at him, he felt them pass him before he dove out of the way.

"GIVE UP!" he yelled at her as he hid behind the tree, wheezing, "ITS OVER!"

God his heart was pounding, his head was spinning. Shit… this wasn't good.

"WHY?" Christine yelled back. She had evidently given up running, "BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BRILLIANT SHERLOCK HOLMES? THE SAME MAN WHO COULDT FIGURE OUT THAT IT WAS LITTLE OLD ME BEHIND THIS CRIME?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT I AM HERE INSTEAD OF HEADING BACK TO LONDON?"

"DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME MR. HOLMES! I HAD YOU STUMPED. THE WORLD'S GREATEST DETECTIVE…STUMPED."

Sherlock peered around the tree and spotted her shoulder peeking out. If he could just keep her talking….

"I'VE FIGURED IT ALL OUT! JUST ONE THING, WHY THEM? WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?" Sherlock yelled at her as he took aim, fighting the dizziness. He wheezed, moving his gun with his breathing. He had one shot…

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN FIGURE THAT PART OUT?" She asked as Sherlock heard other footsteps coming. He had backup at least… "HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE….AGH!" Christine yelled in pain as Sherlock fired and hit her in the shoulder, knocking her to the ground as the officers ran past, guns pointed as Sherlock lowered his weapon.

"Drop the gun and put your hands on your head," one of the officers told him. Sherlock obliged trying to catch his breath. He could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. He shut his eyes.

"Sir you okay…?" He heard the officer ask.

He tried to calm his breathing. God, where was Kylie? She always helped him.

"Sir you just need to breathe," The officer said as the world began to spin once more and blackness began creeping in from the edges.

"Oh my God, Sherlock!" a female voice said as he felt his body collapse to the ground, "MEDIC!"

Kylie, that wasn't Kylie.

"This your fiancé?" a male voice asked.

"No, his best friend," the woman answered as he was turned over. Mary… it was Mary.

""Sir?" the medic asked as he leaned closer, checking his pupils.

"He has a heart condition," Mary informed him as she began removing Sherlock's scarf and jacket smiling at him softly, "its going to be okay, just keep trying to breath Sherlock."

The medic said something else, but he didn't hear it, the blackness closed in. The last he saw before passing out was the glint of the metal of the defibrillator.

**&*^ (***

Kylie shivered violently under the blanket the officer had given her. She couldn't stop her teeth from chattering as the officer who had found them waved down a medic.

"John stay awake," Kylie reminded him, shaking him slightly as she fought her teeth from chattering long enough to get a sentence out.

John opened his eyes weakly as the medic came over stopping in front of him.

"Gunshot wound to the leg," the officer filled him in, "Knicked and artery, they tied it off and he went into shock."

Kylie sneezed causing the medic to look at her.

"How long now?" the medic asked as he began checking John's vitals as two other medics rushed past towards where Kylie assumed her father, Tony, and Lestrade were.

"About seven minutes," Kylie told him before coughing

The medic looked at her covered in blood and shaking from the cold and smiled, "You did the right thing."

Kylie smiled back, "He's a doctor, he told me what to do."

"JOHN!" Mary said as she sprinted over.

"He's going to be alright," the medic told her as he began inserting an IV and connecting fluids, "All thanks to your friend here."

Mary looked at her as she ran a hand gently through John's hair.

"H-He's just sh-shot in the leg," Kylie told her, unable to stop her teeth from chattering. "It's a bad graze."

"Thank you," Mary told her.

"H-he's m-my f-riend t-too," Kylie told her pulling the blanket tighter around her before sneezing once more.

Mary smiled at her.

"S-Sh-Sherlock?" Kylie asked her, "W-We g-get her?"

Mary took off her scarf and gently wrapped it around john's neck in hopes of keeping him warmer as he muttered something incoherently. Mary just smiled at him and kissed his forehead before wiping a tear and looking back up at Kylie, "We got the bitch. And Sherlock went into cardiac arrest…"

Kylie nearly leapt up as she felt her heart literally stop in her chest.

"…but he's fine. He's even conscious and talking. Tried to come with me, but the medics are keeping him in the ambulance." Mary finished.

Kylie let out a breath of relief before the stress came back again. She should have stopped him. She shouldn't have let him run off like that.

"Kylie, he's okay," Mary told her.

"I know," Kylie said looking at John who was looking at her in his shock like state, "Its not your fault John."

"but…" he muttered.

"Its not," Kylie told him sternly as the medic and Mary maneuvered him onto the backboard and Kylie went into another coughing fit.

"Would you mind?" The medic asked the officer motioning to the backboard.

"Of course," the officer said as he helped the medic lift John up.

"You'll need to be checked out as well Miss," the medic told her as he began to take John back towards the main building.

Kylie nodded as she shivered and got up and picked up the extra blanket, putting it around her, finally stopping her teeth from chattering. Mary walked next to her closely as she looked worriedly at John. Kylie knew Mary wanted nothing more than to just run over and fret over him, but yet she was here, next to Kylie.

"Go to him," Kylie told her quietly, "I'm sorry I lead John into this mess."

"Its not like John wouldn't have been right there with you and Sherlock," Mary told her, "He misses running around with you both."

Kylie smiled, "He and Sherlock need some time alone. I think they miss each other, they just don't want to admit it. I feel bad, I stole him from John."

Kylie sneezed and coughed once more as she shivered.

"You didn't steal him," Mary told her as she gave her a concerned look, "John talks about how thankful he is Sherlock has you. He loves you as well. You've been a good friend to him. Are you okay?"

Kylie smile and nodded, " Fine," she told her, "And you've been good for him you know. John is so unbelievably happy with you."

"All thanks to you," Mary smiled as they saw the ambulance out front.

Kylie saw Sherlock arguing with one of the medics. Relief flooded through her. He was fine…

Mary pushed her lightly in his direction before hurrying to follow John. Kylie walked over quickly to him.

He straightened when he saw her looking at her with concern.

"You okay?" He asked looking her over and feeling her shiver.

She just teared up and walked into his arms, holding him tightly. He grunted in pain. His chest was sore from being shocked, what he was told was three times.

She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and savored the fact that he was still alive and warm.

Sherlock was startled at how much she was shaking and how cold her skin was. It felt as if she had been lying in the snow with no jacket for hours. She pulled back and sneezed before looking at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You almost died, Tony almost died, John almost died… my dad…" she began before a coughing fit overtook her.

Sherlock looked at her with concern as she swayed.

"Sit," he told her as he sat her down on the edge of the ambulance. He needed to get her warm, her skin was freezing and clammy.

Just as he had gotten her to sit down, medics carrying Tony came through the woods as Lestrade and Gibbs followed close behind.

Kylie had just set her head on his shoulder before she caught a glimpse of them and leapt up once more, dropping her blankets and sprinting over to them.

"Kylie." Gibbs began before his daughter launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. Gibbs hugged his daughter back tightly as he felt her shiver violently. She pulled away and coughed before Tony did as well on his backboard. Gibbs looked at her with concern before she launched herself at Lestrade.

She pulled away without a word and wandered over to the ambulance where Tony was as a medic wrapped a blanket around her small shivering form.

"H-h-hey ki-d," Tony said as he shivered just as violently before coughing once more.

"You okay?" Kylie asked as tears rolled down her cheeks once more.

"F-f-fine," Tony smiled at her weakly.

"Miss," the medic told her, "We need to take him, but you need to be checked out as well."

"I'm fine," Kylie shivered as she stepped back.

"Miss, I think you may have…" the medic began.

"She'll get checked out," Gibbs told him, "She'll be there later."

The medic nodded and jumped in the back with Tony as John's ambulance left.

Gibbs hugged and kissed his daughter, "Warm-up, get some sleep. I'm going with DiNozzo."

Kylie nodded before coughing, "You are going to get checked out in the morning," he told her.

"I'm fine…" Kylie told him.

"You're not," Gibbs told her pointedly, "Go be with your boyfriend."

Kylie coughed once more and nodded, kissing her father once more before wandering back towards Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at the older man before wrapping Kylie in another blanket as well and nodded before allowing her to pull him closely.

The older man just smiled and nodded at him before hoping into the ambulance and shutting the door behind him.

***()(# **

Kylie huddled closer to Sherlock as she traced the light bruises on his chest with her hand as the warm water poured over them. She coughed once more, the force of the cough shaking her small frame as she still shook.

Sherlock ran a hand through her hair as he tried to comfort her.

Once she stopped coughing she began retracing the bruises on his chest from the defibrillator.

"You almost died," she said as she traced bruises and his scar.

"I'm fine," he said as he rubbed her back and pulled her tightly to him, turning up the heat of the already hot water in hopes to get her to stop shivering. He body was warm… too warm…

He felt her forehead. He wasn't sure if that was the steam or a fever, he should probably get her out of here.

"I'm tired," she muttered into his chest as he turned off the water.

"I know," he told her as he handed her a towel and wrapped one around himself before getting out and looking through her bathroom things. Aspirin, he knew she always carried aspirin. He found it and took two pills, filing a glass of water and handing it to her.

"Take these," he told her.

"I want to sleep," She told him as she dried her hair.

He looked at her body. She was still so thin.

"I know," he told her, "take these and then you can alright?"

Kylie nodded and took the pills before wrapping the towel around herself and wandering out into the bedroom.

Sherlock followed and pulled on his clothes, keeping a close eye on Kylie. He would never admit it, but he was worried about her. She kept coughing and shivering. She looked pale and clammy. The cold had made her come down with something.

"I'm fine," Kylie told him as she yawned, then coughed, "Just a bit of something."

"yeah," Sherlock said as he hung up the towels.

Kylie just smiled and got into bed, still shivering. Sherlock turned off the lights before climbing into bed as well. She wasn't going to sleep peacefully with that cough, but he hoped that she would at least get some rest.

He couldn't help but smile as she cuddled into him as he settled into the bed. He knew that with his heart he shouldn't be around her. Even a common cold could infect his already vulnerable heart, but he refused to leave. He physically couldn't tear himself from her.

….what in the hell had this woman done to him?

**^$&) (*)**

"Where am I going?" Mycroft asked for the third time.

"_Keep going around the block Mr. Holmes."_

Mycroft sighed as he drove the car through darkened streets.

"_Stop at the bus stop."_ Moran said suddenly.

Mycroft slowed as the one man at the stop got up and came over to his car and tapped on the window.

"_Do I really need to tell you to roll the window down?"_

Mycroft rolled down the window and the man set the metal brief case in the car and bent down and smiled, "Evening Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft just stared at him as the man flashed him one more smile and walked away.

Mycroft looked at the case, it was locked. He reached over for it.

"_No touching…"_

Mycroft froze.

"_Yes, I am watching you! Seriously, you haven't learned by now?"_

Mycroft put his hands back on the wheel.

"What's in it?" he asked.

"_Don't worry,"_ Moran told him, "_Drive."_

"To where?"

"_Buckingham palace."_

**Tech you cant get sick form actual cold, but it can help speed up the process. And an actual cold CAN infect your heart. That's why its not recommended that you work out when you are sick, the virus can infect your heart. **

**Anyways, I'm done being a nerd. **

**Review?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay guys, I just need to address something because if I was reading this story, I would think the same thing. **

**I know that I have had a lot of hurt and drama and such with this story. But with these characters being who they are, and their history combined with everything that they go through, I do not think that it is avoidable at all. **

**I know that everyone keeps getting hurt, but lets be real… if you were running after the worlds and London's most dangerous criminals and psychopaths and getting shot at and beat up left and right, not to mention bombs going off, you are bound to get hurt. It's just unavoidable. I hate it in stories when the characters all leave with nothing but a scratch. I realize that in the series they don't, but I have also thrown them all into more "action" situations. It's unavoidable. I just see it happening. Its who Kylie is (Being Gibbs daughter) and such and Sherlock? Well… he's just Sherlock…**

**Also with the emotional crap and eating, anxiety, cutting, and drugs… if you have that (and excuse my language) fucked up of a background and life (i.e.: Sherlock's child abuse, drug habit: Kylie's rape and mother's/sister's murder) things are bound to come out. Both of them have suppressed it and dealt with it on their own. They haven't trusted anyone with it. They are both strong and stubborn in their own way (which is what I feel makes them so damn compatible along with their intellect) and when it becomes too much it is bound to come out and manifest its self in other ways along with stress (Kylie with eating and Sherlock with drugs).**

**Also please realize that I am studying to become a health professional. Most of these things lead into other things. Nothing in the Human body only effects one aspect. The body is a fascinating thing. Each and everything is interconnected. For example, with an eating disorder, it reeks havoc on your body. You are more susceptible to illness, have hair loss, heart problems, organ function problems, brain disassociation and fuzziness. That's just one example, I haven't even touched on Sherlock's heart. Just know that these things are happening due to the initial thing, not to "UP" the drama. These characters have been through a lot, but most of it is built upon only a few major issues if that makes sense.**

**I just wanted you all to know that I am not doing this for the "Drama factor", this is just how I see these characters all REALISTICALLY reacting. If you don't agree with me, I am sorry, this is just how I see it.**

**One last thing, and then I'll shut up. I know I have been neglecting John and Sherlock's relationship. I have a point behind this, I promise. They have both been dealing with other things and I'll bring it back I promise, I want them to grow a part a little before I bring them back together even tighter if that makes sense. Kylie and Mary have had an influence on the both of them and I just need to show that.**

**Anyhow, if you want to debate this with me, I am more than open as long as you are not rude about it. I realize that there are things that I have missed and everyone makes mistakes, I just don't appreciate people who decide to rip my story to shreds for no reason at all and use the fucking FANDOM as evidence... I have enough issues as it is, and this is my escape. I don't need my escape to become a hellhole. I would love to discuss this with you if you do disagree. I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I wont have my feelings hurt if you disagree. Just don't be rude and abrasive about it please!**

**Okay, lame and unexciting chapter, but its needed…. Sorry. **

**Thanks so much to all of my amazing reviewers! I didn't forget about you! I promise, I just don't think this AN needs to be any longer! For real, I really REALLY appreciate the reviews!**

Mary ran a soft hand through John's hair as he slept. He was out of the two-hour surgery that it took to repair the damage that the bullet had caused. If the bullet had hit another few centimeters to the left, it would have most likely shattered his femur, crippling him for life.

She was lucky he was alive… _they_ were lucky he was alive…

Mary smiled down at her stomach and grabbed his hand. She was the luckiest woman in the world. John was the most gentle, caring, brave, wonderful man that she had ever met. How he had fallen in love with _her_, she had no idea. He could have anyone that he wanted. How he had not been taken up early, she had no idea. But here she was, in her thirties, two months from being married to him, and a baby on the way.

She had been so absolutely petrified when she had found out that she was pregnant, afraid to tell him, afraid that he would leave her. But seeing him so elated, once he had gotten over the initial shock and guilt for acting like an ass, relaxed every insecurity she had ever had.

She had almost lost him today…

She knew that it was stupid to ask John to keep out of danger and "retire" from running around and writing his blog. Running around and finding danger was a part of him. He had told her about how he felt those few weeks when he was in London by himself, before he had even met Sherlock Holmes… he had been so lost, so alone. He missed the adventure that the war had given him and because of that, every day, she woke up and thanked God for Sherlock Holmes: the man who pulled the man she loved out of the darkest place he had ever been.

Mary knew that asking him to stay home and not chase killers was futile. She saw the way that his face lit up, despite the lack of sleep and annoyance when he, Kylie, and Sherlock found a lead. He loved the cases. She knew he missed living at Baker Street and dealing with his best friend's craziness. She could tell each and every time they left the flat. She knew he missed being involved as much as he had. He missed being the only person that Sherlock depended on. She knew he loved her, it was just a part of him he was having trouble giving up. He was happy, happier than he had ever been, according to Kylie, but she knew he missed parts of his old life before they got engaged and moved in together.

Things had changed for John rapidly since they met. Even when he and Mary had just started dating, they had been dealing with Sherlock and Kylie's craziness, them breaking up, them getting back together… not to mention all the cases they ran off.

Sherlock had changed a lot from when John first met him, mainly due to Kylie and his acceptance that he actually had human feelings, but Mary knew that John missed _"the old days_". Before Kylie, when it was just him and Sherlock.

Mary knew John loved Kylie. He loved the fact that Sherlock had actually fallen in love. They had constant conversations about how Kylie was good for Sherlock and how they seemed to balance each other out, but she still knew he missed having his best friend to himself. He had given that all up for her. Kylie had always tried to include him in the case, but she was right. Both men had changed, both were happy with the women they had fallen in love with, but they missed each other.

She ran a hand through his hair once more and watched him sleep peacefully. She didn't want him running into danger and getting shot. She loved him so much. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She couldn't imagine if he had been killed today… She'd be raising this child by herself; a piece of her and John… without him.

She couldn't even bare the thought of it. She wanted to grow old with him. Watch their kids grow up. Was running off and chasing the worst criminals in London worth maybe losing him?

No, it wasn't to her, but it was essential for him to be happy. She couldn't ask him to give that up. He thrived to make her happy, and run off on adventures with his best friend. He needed Sherlock just as much as he needed her. Both she and Kylie knew that, and neither of them wanted to interfere with the amazing friendship that the two men had.

Maybe the boys just needed a couple of weeks to themselves?

Mary was brought out of her thoughts as John murmured softly and shifted in his sleep. She smiled at him as she ran a hand through his hair once more. The anesthesia was wearing off.

He shifted once more.

"John?" Mary asked softly as she stroked his chest softly.

John shifted once more before slowly opening his eyes and blinking a few times, looking at Mary in a heavily drugged haze.

"Hey sweetheart," Mary said softly as she ran a hand through his hair once more.

"Mary," John muttered as he shut his eyes for a moment before opening them once more. He was obviously groggy, as to be expected.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Tired," John told her as he shut his eyes for a moment once more.

"Go back to sleep love," Mary told him as she held his hand, "Get some rest. I'll be right here."

John lifted the hand that was intertwined with hers and pulled it across his body, pulling Mary's arm with it.

Mary just raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"Not close enough," John muttered as he reached an arm out for her.

Mary smiled and lifted the blanket that John was lying under and fitted herself next to him, thankful for the fact that she had been sitting on the side of his good leg. He wrapped his arms around her clumsily and Mary was able to stop him before he yanked out his IV and sort him so that he was comfortable. John settled in and closed his eyes with an exhausted and drugged smile on his face as Mary cuddled into his side.

She watched him fall into an easy sleep before leaning up and kissing his jaw. How she had thought she was happy before John Watson walked into her life, she had no idea. Because right now, she felt complete. So happy, so safe, so thankful. It was the greatest feeling in the world, and she just prayed that it would last forever.

**&$*( (#**

Kylie coughed and muttered in discomfort as she woke up for what felt like the 10,000th time that night. She was so exhausted. She felt Sherlock press his body tighter against her back as his arm wound itself tighter around her waist. She felt him kiss the back of her head before she started coughing once more.

She was freezing and sweating. She felt like crap.

Her whole body ached. Why did she feel so terrible? She had been fine not four hours ago… well, not fine. She had been exhausted for the last few days but that's what happens when she fought with Sherlock while on a case.

Sherlock pulled the blankets off of them before getting out of bed and running a hand through his hair as he walked into the bathroom.

Kylie shivered and reached weakly down for the blankets before going through another coughing fit.

"No," Sherlock said as he came back over to the bed and pulled the blankets off of her once more, "You have a bad fever. You need to cool your body temperature."

He pulled her up into a sitting position while she moaned like a child, causing him to roll his eyes at her while he removed her sweatshirt.

"Its cold," Kylie complained.

"You are also sweating and burning up," Sherlock told her softly as he caught her staring sadly at his chest, tracing the part of his scar that stuck out of his t-shirt.

He wiped the cool cloth over her forehead gently before she began coughing once more.

She stopped coughing suddenly and looked at him with wide eyes before scrambling back away from him.

Sherlock looked at her, fear shooting through him. She was hallucinating due to the fever?

"Oh my God," Kylie said looking at him backing away to the wall and covering her mouth, "How could I have been so stupid?"

Sherlock just looked at her. What in the hell was going on?

"Kylie calm down," Sherlock told her uncertainly.

"I could have killed you," Kylie said in horror as her back hit the wall, "I could have killed you…"

Sherlock looked at her, she hadn't touched him. "I think we need to go to the hospital," he told her quietly as he stood up.

"Stay away!" Kylie told him, "I'm sick Sherlock!"

"I know," he told her as he looked at her with complete confusion.

"If I get you sick it could infect your heart!" Kylie told him, "I can't get you sick! I can't risk you getting it."

"Kylie, I'll be fine," Sherlock told her as he began to walk over to her.

"NO!" Kylie pleaded with him as she began to cry and grabbed her sweatshirt, putting it on and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked.

"I can't hurt you," Kylie told him before walking out the door.

"KYLIE!" Sherlock yelled as he chased after her.

"Sherlock I'm serious!" Kylie said turning around, "You are more susceptible because of your heart! Please, don't do this to me."

Sherlock stopped in the hallway and looked at her.

She just looked at him, pleading with him to let her go. Save her the guilt from getting him sick…

She looked like hell. Sherlock watched her sway slightly. She felt like shit, it was evident.

Sherlock closed his eyes and dropped his head before nodding. She was right. It was stupid for him to sit there and hold her like a pathetic loser.

_Because you love her? You are just doing what you know is best for her. _

_SHUT UP!_

"I'll be at the hospital," Kylie told him looking at him once more, "Thanks for taking care of me."

Sherlock just looked at her and nodded.

God why did he hate himself for wanting to hold her?

_You don't. You hate yourself because you are okay with it. In fact, you don't hate yourself at all…._

God, he wished his mind would shut up… he just wanted his mind straight.

Kylie ran a hand through her hair before she coughed, her whole body racking with the force. She was shivering, even from ten feet away, Sherlock could see that. It took every ounce of self-control for him not to walk towards her out of concern.

What in the hell had this woman done to him?

She stopped coughing and looked as if all she wanted to do was to crawl into bed and lie there. His heart broke and something inside of him twinged, he wanted to make her feel better…

She looked up at him and tried not to sway, "I love you," She told him and gave him a small smile before turning and walking down the hallway and down the stairs.

Sherlock just watched her leave.

"Love you too," he muttered before walking back into the room for a long night alone.

**^# *& (***

Mycroft sat in the car, gripping the steering wheel tightly and staring straight a head.

"_What are you waiting for Mr. Holmes?_" Moran's voice said in his ear, _"Growing a conscience?"_

Mycroft glared a head of him.

"What's in the case?"

"Nothing_ for you to concern your self with."_

"I'm not bringing it into the palace."

"_yes, you are. Little Anthea begs you to…"_

"You were a British solider," Mycroft told him, "You fought to protect this country and now you want to destroy it?"

"_I went to war for God and Country,"_ Moran told him,_ "My country betrayed me."_

"Apologies," Mycroft said with his politicians smile, "Is that what you want?"

Moran laughed through the earpiece,_ "Oh, you wish it were that easy Mr. Holmes. We are only getting started."_

Mycroft sat there, his mind racing through the possibilities and files that he had read for an answer.

"_Get the case Mr. Holmes,"_ Moran said as he heard a gun cock in the background and a woman whimper, _"or I put a bullet in your darling PA and torture your brother."_

Mycroft felt his blood run cold as he heard Anthea in a panic on the other end whimpering loudly.

Mycroft grabbed the case and got out of the car.

"_Good man,"_ Moran said as the whimpering turned into relieved crying on the other end, _"Now, time to go see the Queen… God save her…"_

**^(# &(* **

Kylie cuddled tighter into her father in the chair next to him as she coughed violently once more. Gibbs just stroked her hair and pulled the blanket tighter around her. He knew she was an adult. She was a fully-grown woman, but right now he was reminded of her as a little girl. She would always be his little girl…

"_Daddy?" the little girl whimpered from the doorway of the bedroom._

_Gibbs rolled over and looked at her. He had just fallen asleep for the first time in the last two days. He had lost his wife and other daughter not eight months ago. He couldn't sleep with out Shannon next to him. He missed her more than he could bare. _

"_What bug?" Gibbs asked the auburn haired six year old. _

_The little girl looked unhappy. Her usually bright eyes were dull and her nose was red compared to her unusually pale face. She sniffed and opened her mouth to respond but instead of words, out came a nasty, hacking cough that racked her tiny body. _

_Gibbs heart broke for the six little girl. She looked so uncomfortable. _

"_I don't feel good," the little girl told him. _

"_Come here Kylie-bug," Gibbs told his daughter as she dragged her stuffed rabbit Mr. Flipsy by the arm as she rubbed her eye with a frown on her face only to be picked up off the floor by the side of the bed by her father's strong arms. _

_He sat the girl in his lap as she wiped her runny nose with her hand. _

"_Ky…" Gibbs condoned as he reached over to the nightstand and handed her a tissue._

_Kylie took the tissue and wiped her nose before she coughed once more. _

_He took the opportunity to feel the little girl's head and feel her fever. She was sick. _

"_You don't feel good bug?" Gibbs asked her. _

_Kylie shook her head as she looked as if she were about to cry, hugging her rabbit closer to her tiny chest. _

"_Okay sweetie," Gibbs told her kissing her forehead and picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom. He set the little girl down on the side of the counter where she sat, clutching her rabbit to her chest. Gibbs rooted through the medicine cabinet before finding the children's cough syrup. He poured the correct dosage and handed it to her. She took one look at it and shook her head, pulling away from the cup. _

"_No," Kylie fussed. _

"_Come on bug," Gibbs told her patiently, "It will help you feel better."_

"_Its icky," Kylie fussed. _

_Gibbs sighed and looked at his daughter, "It will make you feel better Kyleigha. Do you want to feel better?"_

_The little girl nodded. _

"_Drink it for me?" Gibbs asked the little girl, "I want you to feel better too. Please?"_

_Kylie looked at her father and reached for the tiny cup with both hands, "Okay," she told him, "For you Daddy."_

_Gibbs smiled at the little girl as she drank the medicine and made a face before she began coughing once more. _

_He took the cup from her, rinsing it in the sink before taking the girl up in his arms once more and carried her back to the bed and turned off the lights. He laid back and covered them up as his young daughter and Mr. Flipsy cuddled into his chest, letting the medicine take effect._

Gibbs smiled at the memory. Sure it was years later, but as his daughter had her head on his shoulder and looked so uncomfortable, he couldn't help but seeing that six year old version her again.

He was slightly shocked when she had wandered into the hospital. He half expected her to be holed up in that hotel room with Sherlock, or bring Sherlock with her. She was scared half to death that she had already infected him with whatever she had and it took him a while and a lot of Nyquil to finally calm her down. Tony was resting and in order to allow him to sleep, he had taken her into the hallway where they now sat.

Kylie shifted closer to him as she shivered. She was finally asleep. He just hoped that she would feel better soon. She wasn't healthy. Seeing her this thin scared him. He knew she was getting help. He knew she had the support of her friends and the man she loved, but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried. She had always been athletic and thin, but now, she was just skin and bones. He knew that these people were worried about her just as much as he was.

He kissed his daughter's forehead as she slept soundly. As unhealthy as she looked, she was happier than she had ever been. She had great friends here, a great job, a great man at her side. As much as he wanted to rip the younger man's head off when he had broken his daughter's heart, he found he couldn't. The two of them reminded him so much of his own relationship with Kylie's mother; the only woman he ever truly loved.

He just hoped that his daughter, nor the younger man would ever have to endure life without the other. It had nearly killed him and he doubted with all that those two had been through in their lives that they would be able to.

**I know, sorry. A lot of feelings, but I felt that it was needed…**

**Like I said in my AN its just what I believe to be realistic. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Review?


	47. Chapter 47

**A HUGE Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers! Seriously, you guys are amazing!  
**

**Wilmott: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your kind words and the fact that you recommend this story! I really appreciate it! I never thought anyone would read this, let alone recommend it!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I am def planning on doing a Mycroft reflection if that makes sense at all later. I think he was more of a parent to Sherlock than everyone else in his life. And yes, no.. I totally get that. I plan on doing that, and already have been hinting at subtle improvements but thank you for pointing that out. I get that. That stuff can get old and repetitive and I feel it's not realistic. I think that moving forward and regressing slightly is more of how it would go. And it will. Don't forget, Kylie has trust issues. I think anyone would after the man you were engaged to raped you and told you he was a terrible person. But she is getting better. She's not running as much .The ring, she was just pissed with him and began questioning everything, but its to the point where the barriers are down now… she hasn't yet found out about the bomb, but when and if she does, I think you will all be a bit surprised… But thanks so much for all of your input. I love this kind of feedback! It actually helps me sort stuff out in my own mind so thank you so much for it! I really appreciate it!**

**Bored411: Aw, thanks so much my dear! I hope you enjoy this one then! :D  
**

**Sherlockian2205: Thank you very much. I'm so glad that someone understands that!**

**Gwilwillith: thanks so much my dear! :D**

**Hannahhobnob: Aw, thanks my dear! I'm not against criticism, I just get annoyed when people don't have evidence to support it and are just arguing to argue on a freaking fanfiction site… Anyway, thanks so much. I really think that these are long-term issues and some people don't understand that you can't solve them over night. So thanks so much!**

**Kie1993: Thank you my dear! :D  
**

**Sort of a short one! But here you go!**

Sherlock stared at the wall and sighed for the fourth time in the last minute. He glanced at the clock and rolled his eyes in frustration. What felt like and hour had been twenty minutes. It was strange. The case was closed. He was supposed to be sleeping. He always slept after cases. He should be exhausted. Even when he and Kylie had gotten drunk in this room…well, Kylie had been drunk… he only slept for an hour or two once the wine took over his brain.

He was trying to. It wasn't like he had anything else better to. He had already cleaned out and reorganized his mind palace. That always helped to calm his mind and help him sleep once he had finished a case. It was his ritual. That's what always happened after cases. He ate and slept. His body was the transport for his mind, but he had to keep his body healthy so that his mind could work at optimal levels.

He needed to sleep.

His mind was calm. That wasn't the problem.

He sighed as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The bed was cold. Two years ago, he would have fallen into an easy sleep right now. Hell, probably a year ago he could have fallen asleep after an hour or two, but here he was, three hours after Kylie had left, staring at the ceiling.

He was pitiful. He ….missed her…. He couldn't even sleep without her next to him. What in the hell had happened to him?

_You fell in love…_

The saddest part was, was he would have been disgusted with himself, but he wasn't. He was perfectly content with missing her. The rational part of his mind was still speaking but he didn't feel any of it. He kept hearing the rational part of his conscience calling him pitiful, yet he didn't feel it one bit. He just felt that there was a part of him missing. Not nearly as bad as when they had broken up for those 6 months and even worse for the half of that that she was across the globe.

Those three months that she had been gone were awful. He read that letter she had left him at least three times a day, to the point where he memorized every single word that she wrote. He just kept repeating that letter in his head when he composed for hours. She never left his mind. John had tried talking to him about it, but he had shoved him away. He didn't know how to cope, he had been lost. He wanted to shove her away, stop caring for her, turn off his emotions once more like he had before she walked into his life, but he couldn't. She had changed him for the better the moment she had walked into 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock shut his eyes and groaned as he turned to the other side in which Kylie usually slept and stared at her pillow.

He had to do something.

Sherlock kicked off the blankets and quickly got dressed before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

**&^# *(&(**

Lestrade stood outside the small conference room that had been turned into an interrogation room. He was looking at the woman who sat comfortably in the room, staring into space with a partial grin on her face. This woman had to be insane… literally insane.

"This her?" Witham asked as he walked up to Lestrade.

"Yeah," Lestrade sighed, "Sherlock got her in the shoulder."

"She's awfully at ease," Witham said.

"She has to be crazy to be perfectly content in there," Lestrade commented.

Witham just looked at her before turning to Lestrade, "Let me talk to her."

Lestrade looked at Witham, taken aback.

"You want to interrogate her?" Lestrade asked.

"I want to talk with her and evaluate her state of mind," Witham said looking at him, "It may help get the truth out if I can evaluate her."

Lestrade just looked at him. This young man wanted to talk to this crazy bitch who had just killed 5 people in cold blood.

"Alright," Lestrade said nodding. It was worth a shot… How much damage could the girl do while she was handcuff and had a gun shot wound to the shoulder?

Witham nodded excitedly and opened the door before walking in.

Christine just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "This shit hole run out of officers and now they just send in the children?"

Witham paused as he was sitting down and glared at the table before continuing.

"My name is Dr. Jason Witham," Witham told her, "I am a psychologist with Scotland Yard."

Christine looked at him with confusion, "They hired a teenager?"

Witham just looked at her for a moment, "So Christine, lets talk about your childhood. What was it like?"

"Fine," Christine said shortly as she just looked at him.

"Alright," Witham commented nodding as he jotted something's down on his paper, "Tell me about your parents."

"Dead," Christine told him blatantly.

"When did they pass away?" Witham asked her.

"Why do you care?" Christine asked.

Lestrade sighed, this wasn't going anywhere. Witham wasn't enough of an authority to get the questions out of her. It was like watching him trying to interrogate Kylie and Sherlock.

"You let him talk to her?" Sherlock gaped as he strolled into the room with an officer following him in protesting.

"SIR!" the officer said as he followed him into the room.

"Its okay," Lestrade said waving him off.

"But sir…"

"I said its fine!" Lestrade told the officer pointedly before turning to an expectant Sherlock.

"You are supposed to be resting!" he lectured him, "you had to have your heart shocked today!"

Sherlock just looked at him questioningly, "I'm fine."

"Where's Kylie?" Lestrade said looking around, "Seriously, the two of you need to be on bed rest… for real this time."

"She went off to the hospital," Sherlock muttered more bitterly than he would have liked as he watched Christine talking to Witham.

Lestrade raised an eyebrow as he didn't miss the resentment in his voice, "She went to the hospital, and you didn't go with?"

Sherlock glared at him as he just grinned at the younger man.

_He was so head-over-heels for her…_

"She's sick," Sherlock told him in annoyance.

"Ah," Lestrade said understanding yet grinning more at the detective's despair, "Doesn't want to infect you with your heart and all. Prohibited you from being near her?"

Sherlock just looked at Lestrade in shock.

Lestrade raised and eyebrow at him, "What? I'm smarter than you think. I am capable of figuring things out you know."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Can I talk to her or not?"

"You think you can get her to talk?" Lestrade asked.

"Of course, I know I can," Sherlock said looking at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lestrade sighed, it would be better than Witham, and the bitch deserved to be annoyed to death by Sherlock after tossing Tony into the river.

"Fine, Witham stays in there though," Lestrade told him firmly.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and walked into the room.

"Well, well," Christine said grinning, "Look who decided to join the party."

"Mr. Holmes, we are in the middle of something," Witham tried to input… unsuccessfully…

"You killed at total of seven people," Sherlock told her.

Christine scoffed at him, "Really? That's all you have to say?"

"No," Sherlock said with a grin, "You killed those four people all those months ago. All blond, all female, all single, all living alone. You had no motivation behind it. They were random, you stalked them."

Christine just smiled at him, "That's an interesting accusation Mr. Holmes. For being a genius as the blog and papers say, you really are quite dumb. I'm rather disappointed."

Sherlock looked at her, she was trying to get into his head.

"They weren't your real targets," Sherlock told her, "they were practice, a distraction, a threat of sorts."

Christine just raised an eyebrow at him as Witham looked at him in confusion.

"The two women on the Yale team that you killed, your teammates, both were blond, single, lived alone. You were practicing, trying to send a message… one that you thought they would get."

"Like they were smart enough to figure it out," Christine told him.

"The man who was caught and accused of all of these crimes, you knew him didn't you? Alfred Gains?" Sherlock asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Christine said leaning forward with a grin.

"I think you did. I think you convinced him you were in love with him. A beautiful woman like you would have no trouble seducing men like him. He was what? A Plummer? No high IQ there. You tricked him. You knew the Yard was catching up to you. You needed someone else to take the fall. You hadn't finished your mission yet."

Sherlock just looked at the smile on Christine's face. He was on the right track…

"You asked him to kill the next victim you had planned. You knew that he would mess up. Loud, bumbling man like that? There's no way he could have been stealthy enough to kill those women in their sleep," Sherlock paused to grin at her, "You had him take the fall. You had him sentenced to death so that you could pick right up where you left off. The people you wanted dead, and no one would ever suspect."

He smiled, he had her, "Until you couldn't resist the symbolism."

Her smile faded, "the first victim that you killed this week had a slight strangulation mark on her neck, it was faded, you could barely see it. You were going to make it look like a suicide, leaving you as the killer scotch free. You knew the Yard wouldn't put it together. But you couldn't resist. Something inside of you needed you to stamp her with that mark, to beat her to death with a hammer. You enjoyed the mind games far too much."

"That was your first mistake. You see the Yard brought it to me after that…" Sherlock began before Witham cut him off.

"You and Dr. Gibbs," he muttered.

Sherlock turned to glare at him, he didn't want Kylie involved in this conversation, not unless he had to drag her into it. People kept using her to get to him, he didn't want her in any more danger than she already was with Violet Hunter.

"Why would I want to kill my teammates?" Christine asked.

"Because they got you kicked out of school," Sherlock told her, "You were, let me guess… and astronomy student?"

Christine shifted.

"You suffer from Borderline personality disorder. You have moods that are split. The lover and the revenger by how Dr. Kingsley described them I believe. Not necessarily enough to have them to be considered dissociative personality disorder, but still present enough to force you to attack a teammate randomly during practice. The same attack that caused you to burst your eardrum permanently, costing you your hearing. The three other girls in your boat told the coach, who made you see the then Team psychologist Dr. Kingsley."

Witham just gaped at Sherlock.

"The lover side of you allows you to maintain normal relationships, such as the one you held with Special Agent DiNozzo, and why you were able to convince Mr. Gains to attack that woman, whereas the revenger has been plotting this all along."

"I couldn't help it," Christine said as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, but you could," Sherlock grinned at her, "Both sides of you were well aware of these facts. Hence why you were here seeing Dr. Kinsley. You couldn't get what you had done out of your head. What happened though? You make a comment? He figured out what you were up to didn't he? That's why you saved him for last and killed him differently. He was the reason you were kicked out of Yale, he left. You trusted him, and he just left you. You knew you couldn't handle this on your own."

Christine just looked at him, her mood obviously changing quickly.

"You tracked him down, you began seeing him again. He kept you documented as two different people depending on who showed up in his office so that no one would know. That's why we couldn't figure it out from his notes, he was trying to protect you. Yet you killed him."

"Bastard figured it out," Christine told him, her crazed confidence returned, "He deserved what was coming."

"You scuffled, causing you to lose your hearing aid and your Incus," Sherlock told her with a smile as he eyed the hearing aid.

"Your ear must hurt, and its not like that will do you much good anymore," He told her with a grin.

Christine began clapping slowly as she smiled at him.

"Very good Mr. Holmes," she said with a smirk, "You figured me out." She paused a moment to look at him before leaning forward, "But tell me, is this case good enough to make your little blog?"

Sherlock gave her a glare and got up from the table and walked out of the room.

"I WANT ON THAT BLOG!"

Christine turned and looked at Witham, who swallowed nervously before getting up and gathering his things before walking out.

**&(* (  
**

Mycroft Holmes just stared at the case in his hands while he stood outside the car. He had come in this position to save his country, protect it. That's why he had a job, why Anthea had a job. Britain, like the United States did not negotiate with terrorists.

This case could hold anything, a bomb, a disease. They had already lost all of parliament, they were already having issues because of that. Sure, they had re-elected everyone, but no one could do anything until they were all read in on the issues. With the death of even more government leaders on the rise, the Queen could not be harmed… he was not going to be the cause of all of this.

"_I'm getting tired of waiting Mr. Holmes,"_ Moran's voice said through the earpiece.

"What's in here?" Mycroft asked him.

"_I thought I told you to keep your nose out of it,"_ Moran told him.

Mycroft set the case on the car and tried to open it, finding it locked.

"_Take it inside Mr. Holmes or I shove that towel down little Anthea's throat."_

Mycroft stopped. They were still watching through the security cameras. He had to make a decision. Trust that Moran wouldn't hurt Anthea and save her, or save the Queen and the British nation.

He shut his eyes. It's the oath she had taken on. One life was better than the collapse of a nation.

"No," he told Moran firmly.

Moran paused on the other end of the phone, _"Excuse me?"_

"I will not help you destroy this nation."

There was screaming on the other end, causing Mycroft's blood to freeze in his veins. Four large gunshots and more terrified screams of horror and pain rang out on the other line before an eerily silence took over.

He hear Moran pick up the phone again.

"_Your pet is dead. I killed her quickly because I admire your stance for your country. I assure you though, your brothers demise will be much slower…"_

The phone clicked off as Mycroft stood there, willing his body not to shake at what he had just heard. Anthea was dead.

_You cant save everyone. It's statistically better for this country. One life for thousands._

His analytical self took back over and he felt his body calm down immediately. He pulled out his phone and removed the bug, he knew had been placed before removing the earpiece and dialing a number.

"Yes, I need MI6 to station officers outside 221B Baker Street, and sweep the inside. All bugs and visuals," Mycroft told them as he picked up the case and walked out the entrance of the garage calmly , "Security level red."

He doubled back for his own case, unlocking the car as he hung up the phone. He opened the door to find the case gone.

His heart dropped into his stomach as the he found the case missing. The zip drive… they have the zip drive…

His phone rang once more and he picked up without even looking at it as his eyes searched the vehicle.

"Yes?"

"_I'd run if I were you Mr. Holmes,"_ Moran's voice said as it came through the phone.

Mycroft froze as he heard beeping began.

***(# ()*#**

Moran hung up the phone as the room still vibrated from the blast and eyed the bloody mess that was his hostage.

"Done?" Ryan asked as he walked back into the room with trash bags, "He still alive?"

"Don't know," Moran said as he pulled the zip drive out of the case and twirled it in his fingers, "We have what we need from him though."


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry guys! I seriously love you all! I am apologizing for this chapter. It's a pretty lame one. I've been out of town, but if you haven't already, check out my Christmas chapter! Its its own story!  
**

**A HUGE thanks to all of my amazing reviewers! I will thank you all next chapter! I have to run right now~+! But you really are amazing!**

**Sorry, once more. This chapter is kind of an in between and I'm not too find of it. sorry**

Kylie sighed before coughing violently once more, setting off her bed partner into a coughing fit as well.

"Tony, I've seen that movie ten thousand times," Kylie said as she sniffled and dug deeper under the covers.

"But its fight club!" Tony whined as he shifted her laptop in his lap as they searched through Netflix.

"You made me watch it like every weekend, and as good as it is, lets watch something it," Kylie said as she closed her eyes and turned onto her side checking her phone once more.

The group had returned back to Baker Street the day before. Though Kylie and Tony had been quarantined from John, Mary, and Sherlock due to their impending wound/pregnancy/heart conditions, they were all staying at Baker Street. Mary wanted to help look after Tony and Kylie whilst keeping an eye on John and Sherlock (whom had been locked in Kylie and Sherlock's room together and given strict orders for bed rest) and could only do that if they were all at Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson and Gibbs were helping as well as Mary wasn't allowed into John's old bedroom which held the flu ridden pair, but she was good to be on hand in case something happened with any of them since John was crippled.

"Fine," Tony huffed weakly as he sneezed, "Inception? It's a dream within a dream within a dream…"

Kylie laughed before coughing. Tony had caught the same thing from the cold.

"Fine," Kylie said as she checked her phone once more and smiled before typing once more.

"Stop texting your boyfriend," Tony said as they waited for the movie to load, "He's down the stairs."

"Shut up," Kylie muttered before she pressed send and snuggled deeper under the blankets.

Kylie smiled as the opening of the movie began. She used to watch movies with Tony all the time. Since she was a teenager, every weekend without fail, Tony would come over and they would watch movie after movie upstairs while her father would be boat building in the basement.

As much as she wanted to be with Sherlock, it was nice to spend time with Tony without having to worry about Sherlock insulting him and provoking a fight.

**&#*( )**

Sherlock's phone beeped and he looked at the message eagerly.

John just turned to look at him in his still drugged hazed.

"Who are you texting?" he asked as Mary walked into the room.

"No one," Sherlock responded as he replied quickly, praying that he did not have a smile on his face.

"Kylie," Mary said as she propped John's leg up a little more, checking it as she smiled at the other man in the bed, "He's texting Kylie."

"Aw," John said smiling at him, "you miss her."

Sherlock just looked at him in annoyance, "She looks a lot better than you next to me in this bed."

John grinned and looked back at the wall, "I guess people are going to talk about this aren't they?"

Sherlock shrugged and grinned slightly as Mary snorted with laughter.

"I'm going to get you guys some soup," Mary told them as she got up, causing Sherlock to sigh loudly before looking at his phone once more before making to get out of bed.

"No," Mary said pointedly before pushing him back down into the bed, "you are on bed rest for a week. If I find you out of this bed, Lestrade is literally going to throw you in a cell in the hospital prison ward."

Sherlock scoffed.

"Those drugs he found at the warehouse when Kylie found you," Mary said with a small smile, "Yeah, he'll get you on possession."

Sherlock's blank face returned.

"Its either here, or there," Mary said crossing her arms firmly in front of her.

John looked between his fiancé and his best friend with a grin on his face before Sherlock rolled his eyes and flopped back down into the bed and beginning to text once more.

"You are so damn hot when you are mad," John commented to Mary with a massive smile.

Mary just laughed at him before giving him a small wink and walking out of the room once more.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John flopped back with a smile on his face.

"Isn't she great?" John asked through his drugged haze.

Sherlock just looked at him, "You are far more annoying in this state."

"What?" John asked as he flung his hand a bit too high on Sherlock's leg, "Happy?"

"No, on pain killers," Sherlock commented as he reached and removed John's hand, dropping it back into his own lap.

John giggled to himself before staring at the wall for a moment and turning to him, "Why is it that everyone thinks that we are gay?"

**&*$&*( **

BEEP

"Kylie no phones during the movie," Tony said weakly as they were both almost asleep due to the NyQuil that Gibbs had bought them.

"I'm trying to prevent Sherlock from shooting himself out of boredom," Kylie muttered before coughing once more.

God, she couldn't ever remember feeling this weak…

She smiled down at the text before replying.

"You two sexting?" Tony asked with a tired smile.

"I would hit you, but I don't have the energy," Kylie replied before pressing send and closing her eyes, praying to go to sleep.

Tony laughed lightly before fading back to sleep.

Kylie shut her eyes and allowed the medicine to take over and take her off to sleep.

**^# *& (***

Sherlock stared at the wall, completely bored. John was snoring soundly next to him while Mary was asleep in the chair next to the bed. He hated this. This was absurd. He was perfectly fine. He got out of bed quietly and paused as he wanted to ensure that they were both still asleep. Neither of them moved, allowing Sherlock to let out a breath he had been holding and opened his bedroom door quietly before sneaking out into the hall.

He half expected Gibbs to be asleep in one of the chairs, but found him missing. Sherlock frowned, that was odd. But hey, he wasn't complaining.

He quietly crept up the stairs into the second bedroom. He opened the door slowly and felt himself smile.

Tony was passed out with his back to Kylie as she was curled into a ball, clutching her cell phone to her chest while the movie credits rolled on her laptop.

He walked over and shut the laptop before setting it safely on the nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed carefully and looked at Kylie. She looked so uncomfortable. He could tell her sleep wasn't peaceful, but at least the medicine had knocked her out. She needed to sleep to beat this thing.

She shivered and shifted before coughing in her sleep. He ran a hand through her hair. He wanted to pick her up and carry her down to the couch next to the fire, but he knew he couldn't. He was far too weak still and Kylie would just about kill him if she knew that he was here right now.

He remembered the fear that shot through him when she had pulled away from him. He thought that the fever had caused her to hallucinate. He felt her forehead. She was still warm but at least her fever was down.

He still didn't understand how on earth he had begun to feel this way. This woman in front of him had spun his world on his axis. He felt more emotion than he ever had in his entire life, he was a complete sap, and the worse part was, he didn't care. He wasn't disgusted by it… he was…. Elated? It was terrible really. There was no way in hell that he would have ever expected himself to turn into this. He had always hated love; the stupidity that came from it was intolerable. Love caused more people's deaths than he cared to count. Love was for the lesser minded, those who could not logically reason. At least he had thought.

Love, he now realized was a dangerous drug; an addiction that just kept pulling you back in. No matter if he wanted to run from Kylie, he knew he couldn't. She pulled him like a magnet, an electromagnetic gradient that just kept him with her. She was his addiction, the greatest one he had ever had. She was better than any high. It defied all that he knew and understood about science and chemistry, he should hate it, he absolutely should hate it, but he didn't. This woman made him so different than he used to be, but he felt that she brought out his good side. Despite the addiction, before he met her, he would still have cravings. Though he didn't shoot up, he had thought about it when John was away. Once she had walked into his life, those had disappeared, along with the childhood nightmares he so often had. He doubted even John knew about those, hell, he knew Kylie didn't, but that's why he always fought to sleep. He hated going back to his childhood, reliving that nightmare with no escape.

Kylie shifted towards him. He smiled as he stroked her hair. She had changed his life for the better. Though he would have hated himself for it years ago, having this woman in his life was probably the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him.

"She doesn't want to infect you," Gibbs said from the doorway as he leaned up against it, looking at the younger man.

Sherlock looked up at him, slightly shocked. He hadn't expected to get caught. He hated people watching him care for the woman in front of him so blatantly. Sure, he allowed himself to touch her in public, but they still received looks as if they were a circus spectacle. They had been back together for six months now, and still every time, they were harassed and stared at. It was as if people still couldn't believe that he had a heart, and that's how he wanted to keep it.

"It would just about kill her if she did," Gibbs told him, "Come on."

Sherlock gave Kylie one last look and ran his hand through her hair. He wanted nothing more to just stay here, but he knew that she would be upset and there was no way her father would let him.

He got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Gibbs smiled at his daughter. That man truly adored her.

**&*^& (#***

Machines beeped in the background.

He couldn't feel anything.

"Its amazing he made it through," a voice said over him distantly.

What in the hell was going on?

"We still don't have an ID," another said.

"Another John Doe," the first voice sighed, "Lets just hope he pulls through. God knows his family here would probably help."

"He was the closest to the blast wasn't he?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm shocked the blast didn't kill him."

"Did quite a bit of damage though…"

"Lets just hope he pulls through the night."

The footsteps left the room.

He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't move. What had happened? He couldn't remember. He felt the haze of drugs flowing through his body.

He had to get out of here, that's all that he knew. Something was wrong. Something impending… God, why couldn't he remember? Why couldn't he open his eyes?

"This the last one?" a voice said.

"Yeah, he was found closest to the bomb site… you know him?"

"I've seen him before," the voice said, "I've seen him with a detective who has a consultant."

"Get his family in here," the voice said, "his situation is pretty critical."

**Really bad, I know. Review anyway? Pretty please?**


	49. Chapter 49

**A HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Seriously, you guys really don't understand how much it makes my day when I get feedback, let alone how much it helps me write!**

**Sorry about last chapter as well as not thanking you all. I have the GRE (Graduate exam) on Monday and I've been a bit distracted/procrastinating so my apologies!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thank you my dear! I really do appreciate that you see that!  
**

**Kie1993: Thanks! :D I'm glad it wasn't overboard!**

**Bones-n-books: I PMed you about this, but I will say it again. Thanks for your review. I know. I reread some stuff and kind of regret (Well, not kind of… very much so) using so much of bones, but there is a point where I creep myself out coming up with these plot lines and have to borrow some so I feel somewhat sane. But I do apologize and see how that can be quite annoying. And thank you for understand the evolution of Sherlock. A lot of people don't get it, and I appreciate you seeing that. **

**Newtofanfic: Thank you so much. This review seriously made my day! I don't know about Reichenbach status, but that is a MASSIVE compliment. Thank you so much. I really do try to state what the character are going through and I think that because they have all been through so much, I doubt that you could write this without showing the emotion, plus, I think we all want to know what Sherlock Holmes is feeling emotionally. And thank you for saying that about Mycroft. He is SO HARD TO WRITE. I don't know why, but he is. I'm glad that I did him justice though. **

**Elleari: hahah I'm not sure either. I have no plot in mind at this point hahahah. Thanks so much!**

**Bored411: Thank you my dear! Hopefully he'll pull through :D Glad you appreciated the blog line too :D**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: I hope not!**

**DarkJenny20: Moran is an interesting Character to write. I'm glad you like him. **

**Hannahhobnob: Thank you my dear! **

**A huge thanks to all of those who also reviewed on the Christmas story. You guys are amazing! If you haven't checked it out yet, please do!**

**Anyhow, I'll shut up now. **

**Enjoy!**

Kylie awoke with a cough, leading into another coughing fit and groaned. She was so exhausted. Her whole entire body hurt.

She rolled over as she felt Tony shift on her other side as she buried her head into her pillow. It smelled like … clean soap?

She pulled back to look at it before smiling and burring her head into it, savoring the scent. She knew he was only down the stairs in their bedroom, but she missed him terribly. So terribly that she was smelling him. It was as if he had been here next to her, stroking her hair…

God she missed him. She was being absurd. He was not even 100 feet away and she was missing him terribly.

"Will you stop making googly eyes at your pillow?" Tony asked groggily.

Kylie turned around and glared at Tony as he coughed.

"You know he's right down the stairs," Tony muttered as he turned over to look at her on his side, "And since when did you become the attached at the hip annoying couple?"

Kylie groaned, if there was one thing on the face of the planet that she hated, it was couples who refused to separate and literally became one annoying glob of sappiness. There was a point when you enjoyed being around them, but you didn't have to be together 24 hours a day. It had happened with too many of her friends and she refused to be one of the couples.

"I'm not one of those couples," Kylie glared as she turned to look at Tony, "I just …."

"Have trouble sleeping without him?" Tony asked.

Kylie smiled slightly, giving Tony his answer.

"When did you get all sappy?" Tony asked.

"When did you get so deep?" Kylie fired right back, "How's Ziva by the way?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Tony frowned before laughing, "Oh no… No, we aren't … no…"

"I see how you two look at each other. My Dad has even picked up on it."

Tony looked at her, slightly horrified before giving her a sarcastic laugh, "it not true. You think Ziva and I? No…"

"Uh huh," Kylie smirked, "I totally think that. And you two are far too stubborn to admit it."

Tony just glared at her before beginning to cough once more.

He was silent.

"Want to stop talking about this sappy stuff and watch the Godfather?" Kylie said grinning before coughing.

Tony grinned and laughed, "You make an offer I can't refuse," he said in his best Don Corleone voice.

Kylie turned and grabbed the laptop that she figured her father had removed from between them.

She opened it up and began connecting to Netflix when they both heard the front door bang open and quiet talking down below.

Kylie stopped and looked at the door questioningly at the tone of the talking down the stairs, picking up on only a little.

"…You sure?" Mary's voice said from down below.

"Positive," Lestrade's voice said sadly, "I just hope he'll agree to come see him."

"He should," her father's voice said.

"You don't know Sherlock," Lestrade said gravely before sighing, "I need to go tell him."

"Tell me what?" Sherlock's voice asked.

Kylie set the laptop down on the bed before sitting up and putting her feet on the floor as she listened, Tony sitting up as well.

"Sherlock, I don't know how to tell you this…" Lestrade began uncomfortably.

_Oh God, what had happened?_

Kylie literally felt herself gravitate towards the door and open it, making the voices clearer.

"Kylie," Tony said from the bed quietly.

"There was an explosion at Buckingham palace," Lestrade told him, his face filled with sorrow an guilt, "Your brother was found near the site. He's in critical condition."

Sherlock was just staring blankly at Lestrade, while Mary and her father looked at him with worry.

"You okay?" Mary asked softly as she put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Of course I'm fine, I'm always fine," Sherlock said quickly, snapping at her slightly.

"You're brother is in the hospital," Mary told him, "I know you don't have the best relationship with him…"

Mary trailed off as Sherlock turned and glared at her dangerously.

"You should go see him," Kylie said as she bundled her sweatshirt tighter around her as she stood a few steps from the bottom, not even realizing that she had been walking down them.

Everyone in the room looked at her as she swayed slightly and tried to remain standing.

Sherlock looked at her with concern as he took a step forward. He couldn't stop himself, she looked terrible.

"What are you doing out of bed sweetie?" Mary asked.

"Go see Mycroft," Kylie said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"How bad is he?" she asked Lestrade.

"Don't know," Lestrade said, "I just got a call from Richards."

Kylie just looked at Sherlock.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Gibbs said as he dragged Lestrade and Mary into the kitchen.

"I know you and Mycroft have the most complicated relationship of all time, but you should go see him. I know you care for him," Kylie told him quietly as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"My brother?" Sherlock asked scoffing slightly as he felt his feet moved towards her, the magnetic power that he felt draw him towards her.

"Just because you don't like his meddling, doesn't mean you don't care for him," Kylie told him before coughing.

Sherlock looked at her and wanted nothing more to hold her.

_God, he was a fucking sap…._

"But my brother?" Sherlock asked quietly as he looked at her. He was about two feet away from her, close enough to touch her.

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, that was convincing," she said shivering.

She just gazed at him for a moment. He could tell she was absolutely exhausted. Her eyes were slightly glazed over from the fever.

"As an annoying sod as he is, he cares about you. I know you care about him too," Kylie told him looking at him. God, she wanted to run her hand through his curls and down his T-shirt. Why did she have to be sick? Why was this so difficult not to touch him?

Dear God, they really were one of those couples…

Sherlock just stared at her. She would probably pay money to see inside of his mind at the moment. She had no clue to what he was thinking.

"Come with me," Sherlock said quietly as he looked at her.

Kylie softened as she looked at him. She could see the slight fear in his eyes now.

"I can't get you sick," Kylie told him softly.

"I don't care," Sherlock said quietly.

"I do," Kylie told him quietly as she looked at him, drawing her sweatshirt tighter around her, shivering.

"Please?" Sherlock said in a barely audible tone as he looked down at the floor before looking back at her.

Kylie just looked at him. She wanted to so badly, but the risk of infecting him was far too great.

"The common cold virus is most contagious before symptoms present," Sherlock told her as he took another step forward.

Kylie took a step back, keeping the distance between them, not missing the split second of hurt covering Sherlock's face before a stony expression covered it once more.

"I know," Kylie told him quietly, "I can't risk infecting your heart." She looked down at the ground, she knew she was hurting him, "No matter how badly I want to go with you," she muttered.

Sherlock looked at her, and what she saw broke her heart. She had never seen him looking so dejected. He looked like a sad child. She knew it was because of her. She wanted nothing more to kiss him and let him know that she didn't want anything more than to go with him and help him through this confusing and emotional time. She knew that him and his brother had a difficult time showing emotion towards each other. Sure, Mycroft was deceptive and over-protective of him, but directly towards each other, the refused to show that they cared.

"I'm not going then," Sherlock said simply covering up with his stony expression once more.

Kylie sighed and looked at him, "Go see him. He cares about you Sherlock. He tries to protect you. Granted, it's in a messed up fashion that includes surveillance videos, but still Sherlock." Kylie paused and looked at him, "My point is, you need to go see him."

Sherlock just looked at her.

"Please go see him," Kylie told him, "I know you hate to show it, but I know you care about your brother as well. He's in bad shape."

Sherlock's gaze dropped to the ground for half a second before recovering his stony expression once more.

"Please," Kylie pled with him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and nodded.

Kylie smiled; she knew he was only playing the annoyed roll. She could always tell his sincere emotion and when he was trying to fake it to cover up another emotion.

"Good," She smiled, "I really hope he pulls through."

A corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched as he dropped his gaze once more.

"Text me okay?" she asked before she coughed once more.

He nodded as he looked at her sadly once more.

"I love you," Kylie smiled at him before walking back up the stairs.

Sherlock just watched her go up the stairs.

**&(* )_(#**

"He okay?" Tony asked from the bed before he coughed violently.

"Yeah," Kylie muttered as she climbed back into bed, taking a note of how exhausted she was from walking up and down the stairs once.

"Good," Tony commented, "that cant be easy."

Kylie nodded gravely. As much as she hated Mycroft's meddling, he was an important part of Sherlock's life. The best part of his family that that man had. Mycroft really was a good man… a politician, but a good man.

BEEP

Kylie groaned before grabbing her phone.

_1 new message_

_Sherlock Holmes_

Kylie smiled slightly in confusion. He was texting her already? She opened the message.

_I Love you too._

**^# &(# ()**

Sherlock sat in the back of the cab, lost in his own thoughts.

What in the hell had Mycroft been doing at Buckingham palace at two in the morning?

_Probably starting a war_ Sherlock thought bitterly to himself.

He didn't know what was quite going on with him at the current moment. He couldn't even describe how he felt, other than confused. Mycroft was not a man of action; he was a puppeteer. That is what helped drive the stick between them. Though he hated to admit it, his older brother was brighter than him, not by much, but he was. He never aspired to anything. He hated doing "legwork" as he so despairingly called it. Instead, he barely used his intellect manipulating people and starting wars for his own benefit.

"You hear what happened?" the cabbie asked bringing him out of his train of thought.

Sherlock just glared at him in response.

"Emperor of Japan was shot," The cabbie told him, "not the prime minister. And with the explosion at Buckingham palace… someone is going after Royalty."

Sherlock opened his mouth to respond.

"UN has even called a meeting and the German Prime minister is on the Interpol watch list," the cabbie told him eagerly, "Can you bloody believe that? The prime minister!"

"Can you please shut up?" Sherlock snapped.

The cabbie just looked at him, "What up your arse?" he muttered under his breath before focusing on the road.

Sherlock turned to look out the window once more. He didn't know who was behind these killings. Moran or Violet Hunter. He believed he could safely conclude it was Hunter, but he didn't know who was working for whom anymore. Nurse Chapman never told him whom Moran worked for. It wasn't Hunter… Did Hunter work for Moran?

WHY WAS HE SO CONFUSED?

Sherlock Holmes was never confused.

All that he did knew was that a world war would likely arise if the UN kept meeting NATO was not going to put up with this long. Something obviously had to be done, and with the world powers in jeopardy due to the loss of leaders… who knew what would happen.

His phone beeped, not his personal phone… his other phone.

He pulled it out of his pocket, opening the message.

_I'm sick of you fighting me on this Mr. Holmes. You have one week. I think you remember the consequences. _

_56 Marshwell Circle._

_No excuses_

Sherlock frowned. An address? What on earth was she sending him and address for?

The cab slowed and he shoved the bills at the driver before hopping out at the hospital entrance, walking in quickly as his mind raced.

"Sherlock," Lestrade said as he saw him walk in, "This way."

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked sharply, in full annoyance now.

"Making sure you are okay," Lestrade bit back, offended at his prissiness.

Sherlock just looked at him before following him down the hallway, stopping outside of a room.

Sherlock just looked at him.

"Mycroft's in there," Lestrade told him softly.

Sherlock just looked at the older man before nodding lightly as a nurse stepped out.

"Oh good sir," she said spotting Sherlock, "You are his brother correct?"

"Unfortunately," Sherlock muttered, earning a kick from Lestrade.

The nurse frowned slightly before covering it up with a smile, "Your wife is already in there with him."

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows in surprise.

"Kylie's in there?" Lestrade asked in shock, "She was upstairs when I left."

Sherlock didn't respond as he just gave Lestrade one more look before walking into the room.

There was his brother. Hooked up to just about every machine imaginable. Bandages covered him as a tube stuck out of his mouth and many tangled in his IV. That wasn't what stopped his heart momentarily though… oh no. That was caused by the blond woman sitting in the chair next to the bed, her feet thrown haphazardly onto his brother's bed, using his body as a footstool.

Her lip glossed lips turned upwards in a smile as she grinned at him like a Cheshire cat.

"Hello handsome," she grinned at him.

"Lola," he stated back curtly.

Lola Emerson had just waltzed her way back into his life.

**Review? I know its not the greatest chapter, but it only takes a moment of your time and it really helps me. All comments both good and bad. I'm really lacking the motivation right now, so please help me out and leave me some honest feedback!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A MASSIVE thanks to my amazing reviewers. Seriously, they help so much you have no idea. **

**I also apologize for it taking so long to get this short chapter up… freaking GRE…**

**Guest: Thanks so much! I hope you had a great one as well. But yes, thank you. I totally get what you are saying. I will add more of that in. ..It didn't happen this chapter, but I will. Thank you. **

**Bored411: its like you read my mind…**

**Ellarei: I Pmed you my dear! And you never go too far!  
**

**Raven Banesidhe: Thank you so much my dear! Really that means a lot!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks for your kind words as always!**

**Sherlockian2205: You and me both… hahahah**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: Just ignore her. I'm sorry my dear. Been there. **

**Hannahhobnob: They really cant can they? I'm a review whore… that's why they cant. Hahaha**

**Kie1993: happy new year to you too!**

**Ruby: hahahaha thanks so much! And I did appreciate the poeticness of that review hahaha. **

**Its super short. I'm sorry guys!**

Sherlock just stared at her as she smiled at him, looking him up and down.

"You look just as wiry as you always did," Lola commented as she stood grinning at him, "Still handsome though."

"Who the hell are you?" Lestrade asked from the doorway before Sherlock slammed the sliding glass door in his face, locking him out effectively.

"Ooh," Lola said grinning as she waltzed over to him, "Locking us in now are we?"

"Since when did you become my 'wife'?" Sherlock asked her pointedly.

Lola grinned at him and looked down at his jacket button, debating to reach out and play with them.

"We used to fake it all the time. You don't remember?" She asked grinning up at him.

Sherlock didn't respond.

Lola took another step towards him and played with the buttons on his jacket as she looked up at him through her lashes, "I'll always remember… I've missed you Sherlock. More than you'll ever know."

Sherlock just looked at her for one moment before turning and walking to the other side of his brother's bed and sat in the chair, leaving Lola standing there… alone.

"What do you want Miss Emerson," Sherlock asked her.

"Not even Lola?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No," Sherlock said pointedly looking at her, "I only call my friends by their first name."

Lola's lips went into a tight line, "We've been through a lot together Sherlock…"

"Exactly, past tense," Sherlock told her sharply, "now tell me, why are you here?"

Lola looked down, obviously hurt by his words, "I wanted to see you."

"So you turn up in my brother's hospital room?" Sherlock scoffed at her, "Oh no, you know exactly where I live. You could have came there."

"I wanted to see you alone," Lola told him, "Without that bitch…"

"You don't even know her," Sherlock growled at her, "She was the only one who sought you help and showed you remorse. I would thank her if I were you," he snapped.

"You wouldn't have?" Lola asked him.

Sherlock just looked at her, "No."

"Even after…?" Lola asked as she started to cry.

"Especially after," Sherlock answered shortly, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

Lola was silent as a tear rolled down her face.

"What does she have that I don't?" Lola asked him.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked, ignoring her question.

"I love you, I have since that day in the library. That should count for something."

"You didn't come to see me," Sherlock told her as he got up and walked over to her once more, looking down at her, "You have a motive, you always have a motive."

"Why her? Why not me?" Lola asked him as she stepped closer to him.

Sherlock scoffed, "You don't have emotional attachment to men. You were paid for sex all your life. You have a second motive Lola, what do you want?"

"You, you were always the one I could have, the one I wanted to have," She told him.

"Don't be absurd," Sherlock told her, "You've been out of rehab for months. You could have seen me on any other day, yet you choose now. After hell is breaking loose all over the world and my brother is in the hospital."

"I love…" she began quietly.

"I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR GAMES!" he yelled at her, causing her to shrink back slightly in surprise, "Why are you here?"

Lola just stared at him as more tears leaked out.

He just looked at her and shook his head before walking back to the chair. "Get out," he told her bitterly as he sat in the chair and looked at his brother in the bed.

"But…"

"LEAVE."

Lola bit her lip and walked out of the room, wiping her tears as she passed a suspicious looking Lestrade.

She walked through the doors and into the parking lot before pulling out her phone.

_I can't do this. He's pulled away from me._

She pressed send and shoved her hands in her pockets, trying to bare the pain that was in her heart. It had been so long since they had both been clean and seeing him through clear eyes made her want him even more. He had always been her knight in shining armor. He had came from where she did. No one understood her like that. She had to have him.

Her phone beeped.

_I suggest you find a way. That is, if you ever want to see him again. I made you a promise that I intend to keep._

She sighed and typed back.

_You'll get rid of the other girl?  
_

Lola only had to wait another moment before her response came.

_Once your part has been complete, yes. Dr. Gibbs will be as good as dead, and he'll come running back to you._

Lola shut her eyes and pocketed the phone. That's all she ever wanted. Sherlock Holmes back in her life. That bitch had just gotten in the way.

How on earth was she going to do this? She had fooled him once, he was determined not to let her fool him again.

**^#( &(# **

Sherlock fought the anger running through his veins. He felt his heart thumping in a sort of arrhythmic fashion. He needed to calm down.

BEEP

Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_I inherited this thing called my Father's gut feeling, and I know something's wrong. You okay?_

_-KG_

Sherlock looked in confusion at the text. How in the hell did she know? He looked around the room for a camera. Did she take a page out of Mycroft's book?

His phone beeped once more.

_And no I'm not psychic._

He looked at his phone as he felt his heart rate calm due to the distraction before responding.

_There's no such thing as psychics or the mystical._

He pressed send and only had to wait half a second for a response.

_I know. It was a joke. You okay though? Gut –feeling…._

He felt the corner of his mouth pull into a smile. He had no idea why, but it did.

_I'm fine. I'm always fine._

_Response of the year… I can even tell you are lying through a text message. Don't make me call Lestrade. _

Sherlock rolled his eyes. His fingers hesitated over the keys. He didn't know why he was hesitating to tell her Lola was here, but he was. _Because you have to admit that it upset you, _his mind told him. True.

He just looked at his older brother wrapped in gauze and bloodied. He looked like hell. Probably worse than he really was. His chart said massive internal hemorrhage; he read it as soon as he had walked in before beginning argument with Lola. He could literally hear his brother telling him to tell her; "Damage control" he called it.

_Lola was here._

He pressed send, wondering if this was just going to make her emotional and annoying, or if she would run away again. After all, she had asked him if "he was currently fucking" the woman of discussion at one point.

_In Mycroft's room? What'd she want?_

He sighed. Now he had to play twenty questions with her. He hated this. This is exactly why he hated Mycroft's so called "Damage control", it always lead to more damage.

_I don't know._

He just stared into space for a moment, contemplating the two new problems on his plate; Violet Hunter, and Lola Emerson.

BEEP

_How's Mycroft? My Dad says Lestrade told him that he wasn't awake yet._

Sherlock frowned; Kylie was just letting it go that easily?

_Massive internal hemorrhage. _

He only had to wait a few seconds for a response.

_I'm so sorry. I love you and I'm here if you want me._

Sherlock shut his eyes as he looked at the message. He wanted her here. Damn virus. He wasn't good at these emotional things. Sometimes he didn't know how to react. He always looked to Kylie or John for that. Based on their reaction, he was usually able to reciprocate an appropriate response. He knew what he was feeling on the inside and they had begun to slip out, but showing it towards his brother? He had hidden those for so long…

God he wished she or John were here.

***&( * )***

Moran sat in the car next to Ryan outside of the hospital. They kept their distance like always, as they looked at the street watching for one person in particular.

"How long are we going to do this?" Ryan sighed as he watched the hospital entrance.

"As long as it takes," Moran told him, "patience of a sniper."

Ryan sat back and took a drink of his water. He hated stakeouts. Sure, put a rifle in his hands and it was like a drug rush, but this…. No, he hated this shit. But it was essential.

A blond woman walked out of the hospital with her head down as she wiped her eyes.

"There's our girl," Ryan whispered.

Moran eyed her.

"Want me to follow on foot?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, keep your distance though," Moran told him as Ryan nodded and got out of the car.

Moran sighed as he watched his young associate follow her down the street. He would wait a few and then follow with the car. They needed this girl on their side. They had the zip drive, they had the file, now they needed to correct players if they wanted to end this game for good.

**I know its short, but please Review? It really does help me!**


	51. Chapter 51

**A MASSIVE Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers! You guys seriously don't understand how much a moment of your time helps me.**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I really appreciate that. You are far too kind. I hope this chapter gives you your dose of how Sherlock feels!  
**

**Elleari: Thanks my dear! You as well! I PMed you once more!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks my dear!  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: thanks so much! I get it! No worries! But thanks. I'll keep that idea in mind!  
**

**Bored411: hahahaha I like to keep it confusing… can you tell?  
**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: I think everyone does hahaha**

**Jessness31: You'll see. Everything is not as it appears.**

**WARNING! Mentions of Child abuse in this chapter. .. which btw, I do not condone… I think that's pretty evident, but this part had to be written as a part of the character background. Sorry. Not the happiest of chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

Kylie stared at her phone in slight worry as the Godfather movie played in the background.

…_You trust him. He's not Thomas. He's not using you. You know that. _

Kylie ran her hand through her hair and reread their earlier conversation. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but it was eating at her.

_He's not Thomas, Kylie. He's not having an affair and he's not going to hurt you. He actually loves you._

She knew she was being stupid. But Lola? Why in the hell did she show up? She still didn't really know the full extent of their relationship…

_Stop this._

What was she doing? She had made this mistake before. She KNEW that he wouldn't cheat on her. She trusted him.

…_You just don't trust her._

"A penny for your thoughts?" Tony said weakly before coughing.

Kylie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Tony. He just gazed at her with a raised eyebrow before she even realized that the movie had been paused.

"What's on your mind kid?" Tony asked.

"Nothing," Kylie muttered as she checked her phone once more.

"That's a lie," Tony commented.

Kylie sighed and shook her head, "Its stupid. I trust him…"

Tony just raised an eyebrow, "Wow, Thomas really is still messing with your head even from the grave."

Kylie just stared at the bed. He had nailed it right on the head. She wanted to shake this. Why couldn't she just forget about all of the shit he did to her, and trust…

"You have every right to struggle trusting again Ky," Tony told her quietly, "Thomas betrayed your trust in all of the worst ways. It takes time to regain that trust."

"I trust him though Tony," Kylie told him.

"I know you do," he told her, "You don't trust others." He looked at her, "Let me guess, someone from his drug addled past walked back into it?"

Kylie looked at him in shock, causing Tony to chuckle lightly, "I do do this for a living you know."

Kylie smiled and laughed before beginning to cough once more.

She finally stopped coughing and looked at the bed.

"Why is it so hard to trust Tony?" Kylie asked quietly, "I trust Sherlock. I really do…"

"You've been through a lot of shit Kylie," Tony told her sincerely, "With Thomas, your Mom and Sister, let alone everything that you and Sherlock went through. Its hard to let your guard down and let something be out of your control."

Kylie just looked at him in confusion, "Who are you and what have you done with my big brother?"

Tony smirked before pretending to be hurt, "I am always like this Ky!"

Kylie laughed at him before coughing once more, "Never this deep Tony."

He laughed and smiled, "I keep it hidden from most people."

Kylie smiled at him, "Well I'm glad I get to see it though."

**# *(&( **

"John"

"John sweetie, I need you to wake up," a voice said.

John groaned as grogginess threatened to take him back into his deep sleep he had been in.

"Come on babe, you need to eat and take more meds," Mary's voice came through more clearly.

He opened his eyes and saw her sitting on the bed next to him.

He blinked a few more times as he tried to fight the haze of the drugs. He felt Mary's soft-hand run through his hair gently.

"Come on," She said quietly as she helped him into a sitting position and placed his pillows behind him so he could sit comfortably.

John rubbed a hand over his face before glancing next to him where he knew Sherlock would be, only to find an empty bed.

"Where's Sherlock?" John asked feeling slight panic surge through his body.

"At the hospital," Mary told him gravely before handing him a bowl of soup carefully.

"WHAT?" John yelled slopping soup onto his leg, leaving an angry red mark, but due to his adrenaline and drug-induced haze, he didn't feel it.

"JOHN!" Mary condoned as she pulled the soup away from him and began to try to mop up the mess.

"What happened?" John asked breathlessly, now in full panic, "Did his heart give out?"

"John," Mary said patiently.

"How on earth did I sleep through that? Is he alright?"

"John…"

"I have to get to the hospital," John said looking around, "I'm a doctor and I cant even tend to the guy sleeping in the same bed as me…." He paused as Mary smirked, "Oh, that's why people always think that we are gay."

"He's fine," Mary told him, "Nothing happened. He's visiting Mycroft."

John paused and looked at her as she set the soup back in his lap gently.

"Mycroft?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mary told him softly, "he was in an explosion that happened in the underground parking garage of Buckingham palace."

John looked at her, "Buckingham palace?"

"Yeah, apparently there were seven injured, all guards and Mycroft, him being the worst of them all. He was closest to the blast site apparently."

"Why was he there?" John asked her.

"Why is Mycroft anywhere?" Mary asked, "We have no idea."

John just nodded, "How bad is he?"

"Massive internal hemorrhage according to what Sherlock told Kylie, who told her father. He's touch and go right now."

John sighed and looked at his soup, "Someone needs to be there with him Mare. Did Kylie go?"

"He asked her to," Mary told him quietly.

"She didn't go?" John asked in surprise.

"She's still sick with a fever," Mary told him as he took a bite of his soup.

John sighed and set the bowl down on the table before pulling off the covers and making to get out of bed before Mary pushed him gently back in.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" she asked.

"He needs someone to be there with him," John told her, "Kylie obviously can't be there, so I have to."

"You cant John," Mary told him, "You got shot in the leg."

"I know, but he needs someone there Mary," John told her.

She just raised and eyebrow at her fiancé, "He's a grown man John, not a toddler."

John just looked at her and sighed, "I know, but Mary… He can't deal with emotional issues. He usually just regresses back into himself. He doesn't know how to handle it."

"But Kylie…" Mary began.

"Kylie's different, Kylie's always been different, but even then he still had trouble admitting how he felt," John told her, "His relationship with his brother is a complex one. No one except them knows what happened. Neither of them talk about it."

"You're worried about him dealing with his brother being hurt? They act like they hate each other," Mary told him.

"They act like it, but think about it, who was the person that he turned to when Thomas was out and Kylie was in danger? Mycroft is only nosey and annoying because…"

"He wants to look out for Sherlock. He was the only one who really cared for him growing up," Mary finished nodding her head.

She didn't know how she could have forgotten about how much John cared for his friend. They were always there for each other, Sherlock not as obviously as John, but both of them cared immensely for each other. It was quite enduring.

"He needs someone there with him," John pleaded with her.

"And you cant go babe," Mary told him and handed him his phone, "Call him. That's how Kylie is doing it."

Mary got up and wandered back out into the living room, "And eat your soup!" she yelled back to him.

John just sighed and picked up his phone and dialed.

**^(*&$# ()*#**

Sherlock sent John's call to voice mail once more as he sat and stared at Mycroft's unconscious body. He didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. He had even ignored Kylie's last text. He didn't know how to feel as he looked at his brother lying as still as if he were on the morgue table at Bart's.

He didn't know why, but he was afraid. Afraid what would happen if that heart monitor stopped beeping. He hated feeling this. He and his brother didn't do _feelings_ they never had.

That's a lie, they weren't always like this; they just hadn't been since they were very young. They had to change, they adapted to survive.

_Sherlock wandered back over to the kitchen table, a brown bottle and a small glass one clutched in his small arms. He set them down on the ground carefully before reaching down and collecting the large brown one and reached up to set it on the edge of the table, having to go on his tip toes to reach the table. He smiled excitedly as the bottle was finally safely on the large table. He was getting taller… finally…_

_The small bottle was next. It was glass; he had to be careful with this one. It was essential for his experiment. _

_He smiled. Safe. _

_He could barely contain his excitement. He had read about this in the science book he had gotten from the library. The librarian had told him to have someone help him with the big words and him not to do any of it on his own, but what did she know? He was five, he wasn't a baby. _

_He climbed the chair and stood on it. His short stature barely allowed him to sit in the large chair, let alone be able to see what he was doing. He stood and surveyed his ingredients. Four glasses, a bottle of vitamin C he had found in one of the cupboards, iodine that was essential, the large brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide, liquid laundry detergent, measuring spoons from the kitchen, measuring cup, and his father's glasses. _

_He was running on limited time. He knew he had until five O'clock to get his father's glasses back into the study. His father always got home from work no later than 5:15, made a scotch, and walked into his study for the night. His mother was already passed out in the bedroom upstairs. He knew that in a few hours she would wake up and put on that false cheery smile that she always did. _

_He put on his father's glasses before pouring the hydrogen peroxide in the cup. He knew these were terrible makeshift safety goggles. The prescription on the lenses was blurring what he was seeing. He could barely see the cup. _

_He set it down and pushed the glasses back up on his face, leaving a fingerprint on them. That was going to impede his vision even more. _

_He took them off and tried to rub the mark off with his sleeve, only making it worse. _

_He placed the oversized glasses back on his face, wishing his hands were large enough grasp the entire rim without touching the rim. He pored in the other ingredients and picked up the iodine. This was fascinating, he was about to see the iodine clock reaction; how vitamin C kept the liquid from turning blue, like Iodine would. He was timing the effects to see how strong the vitamin C really was. _

_He was about to drop the iodine in, through the palm prints of the blurred lenses when the front door opened. He jumped it was only 4:23, He tried to gather up the materials as the oversized glasses fell off his face and knocked the glass bottle of iodine to the floor, causing it to crash and break on the ground. He felt his heart stop in fear as heavy footsteps raced towards him. He scampered to the ground and tried to clean it up as best he could, cutting his hand on the broken glass, biting his lip in pain as the iodine stung his wound. Apparently some of the hydrogen peroxide had spilled of the table as well. _

"_What in the HELL are you doing?" his father growled angrily as walked in to find his youngest son on the ground with tears in his eyes. _

"_I…" Sherlock began as his father picked up the glasses. _

"_SHUT UP!" his father said before the back of his hand endowed with a large ring met the little boys' face, knocking him back into the mess of chemicals and glass on the kitchen floor. _

"_You speak when spoken to," his father told him as he whimpered in pain on the floor. He felt blood running down his face from the hit and glass. _

"_You stealing now?" the father asked as his feet approached him. _

_Sherlock just bit his lip as he curled his knees into his chest, readying himself for the blow. _

"_I asked you a question," his father said as he grabbed the boy by his mop of curls, and into a sitting position. Tears leaked out of the boy's eyes. _

_Stop crying… he had to stop crying… it would only make it worse. _

"_You crying now?" His father asked in disgust, "I thought I had two sons. Apparently I was wrong." _

_Sherlock was thrown to the ground once more and into the chemicals and glass. _

"_Stop crying," His father growled, "Look at you. You're pitiful. Crying is a sign of weakness. You do not come from a weak family boy. Do you hear me?"_

_Sherlock didn't answer; he couldn't stop the tears and sobs. He had to. This was going to get worse if he didn't. _

_Large hands grabbed him and yanked him up, throwing him into the granite counter hard, causing him to yelp out in pain and terror as he saw his father approach him. _

"_I have a pitiful thief for a son," he said as he surveyed the young boy in disgust as he shook his head. _

_Sherlock's sobs stopped for a moment as he had thought it was over, before the glass he had been mixing the chemicals in was thrown at him, breaking on his head as the mixture poured over him, seeping into his wounds and eyes, burning profusely. _

"_CLEAN THIS UP!" his father yelled before he walked out of the room. _

_Sherlock rubbed his eyes trying to get the chemicals out, before feeling the glass on his hands. He had to get it off. It burned so bad. _

_He just cried harder in frustration before he heard footsteps hurry into the kitchen. _

"_Don't rub it," his brother's voice said as he felt gentle hands pull him up and lead him like a blind man. _

"_Don't open," Mycroft said as Sherlock hear the sink turn on and his brother open a drawer. A towel went under his chin as his brother tipped his head up and poured water over his face, rinsing the chemicals off of his face. It took about four glasses of water for the burning to stop. _

"_Open," Mycroft told him._

_Sherlock opened and burning returned, "It still burns," he whimpered, shutting them again. _

"_Open, I need to rinse them," the twelve year old told his younger brother. _

_Sherlock opened them and allowed the water to cover his eye, dulling the pain. _

"_There," Mycroft said as he gently dried his brother's face, brushing the glass off of him gently. _

_Sherlock winced as his brother wiped over the cut left by the ring. _

"_Sorry," Mycroft said quietly as no emotion lay on the older boy's face as he dabbed the wound. _

"_You have to learn to control your emotions Sherlock," Mycroft told him as he cleaned the little boy up, "It will get better if you do." _

"_He doesn't touch you," Sherlock told him. _

_Mycroft stopped and looked at the younger boy, "Not in front of you. It gets better if you don't show your emotion."_

"_How?" Sherlock asked, looking at his older brother sincerely. _

_Mycroft's eyes locked onto his brothers for a moment before he dropped the rag onto the table. _

"_Remember how I told you to make a place to go to?" Mycroft asked. _

"_Yeah!" Sherlock's eyes said lighting up briefly, "my mind palace!"_

"_Yeah," Mycroft said, unable to hide his smile at his little brother's excitement, "You shove the emotions that you feel into a room, hide them in a locked box, buried deep into the ground. Can you do that?"  
_

_Sherlock nodded at his brother before shutting his eyes. _

"_Everything you feel," Mycroft told him quietly, "The pain, the sadness, the anger, the joy…"  
_

"_That too?" Sherlock asked. _

"_Yeah," Mycroft told his brother quietly, "If you don't have any, he can't take it away can he?"_

_Sherlock shut his eyes and began boxing up all of his emotions, shoving them deep inside, forcing them not to come out and into play for a very, very long time._

RING RING RING

Sherlock sent his phone to voice mail once more as he was brought out of his memories.

He looked back at his brother. The same boy who taught him how to survive in that house of horrors, the same man he had despised because of his mother's love and kindness towards the older child, protecting him and leaving him as his father's favorite punching bag.

They had their issues, more than most brothers should. There was a point in his life where the man in the bed was dead to him, but remembering how he had taught him how to survive… it redeemed his annoying over-protective qualities. He would have probably been killed in one of his father's beating if it weren't for the older Holmes.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked.

Sherlock's eyes flickered to him as he sat in the chair opposite of him across from the bed. Lestrade stood next to him as the two older men gazed at him.

"How long have you been there?" Sherlock asked.

"Long enough to know you've been lost in your thoughts," Lestrade told him.

Sherlock just looked at them, unable to respond to anything else.

"You have every right to be upset…" Lestrade began.

"I'm not upset," Sherlock snapped.

Lestrade and Gibbs just raised an eyebrow at him.

Sherlock felt anger shoot through him. He didn't need this. He got up and stormed out of the room, leaving and objecting Lestrade and unmoving Gibbs behind.

He pushed past all of the people and out the doors onto the streets, tightening his scarf around him and shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked out on the street.

He was beginning to rant in his head about how Kylie's father needed to go home with that annoying chap and how best to pickpocket Lestrade next as punishment for being annoying when a dark car caught his eye. It wasn't a cab, or a Government Issue car, but a sort of run down one.

That wasn't what caught his eye though, no. That was the driver.

Sebastian Moran was in the driver seat and paying very close attention to someone walking down the street. He looked down for a moment before putting the car into gear and pulling out onto the street.

Sherlock ran down the street after him, he couldn't lose him. Not after all of this looking.

"OI!" a man yelled as Sherlock knocked him over chasing him down the sidewalk, "Watch where you're going!"

Sherlock ignored him as he felt his heart rate increasing out of control as he pushed himself down the street.

He had to catch him, he couldn't let him go.

He saw Moran's eyes catch him in the side view mirror before the car sped up and down and alley. He had to get him; he couldn't let him get away. He had to.

Sherlock yelled in frustration as the cab disappeared around a corner. It was too fast for him to catch on foot. He had lost him.

His feet slowed as he slouched next to a wall, catching his breath and trying to calm his heart rate. He had lost him, lost Moran. The one man he had sold his soul to Cahill for. The same man who handed Kylie over to Thomas, only to shoot him an hour later. The same man, who may be responsible for the killings happening all over the world. He couldn't catch him.

Maybe his father was right. Maybe he really was a worthless pile of pitiful nonsense.

**I know. Not that joyful. But I felt it was necessary. **

**Review? A moment of your time makes my entire day. Both good and bad feedback!**


	52. Chapter 52

**So, I have no idea why this took me so long to get out. I apologize guys!  
It's not even a good one, so I really am sorry!  
**

**A HUGE thanks to thegirlwiththebrowneyes, bored411, Darkjenny20, Gwilwillith, Guest, hannahhobnob, ChelGallifreya221B613, and kie1993 for their AMAZING reviews. Seriously, if I stopped getting reviews, I would cry and stop writing. It is SO encouraging to get feedback and knowing that people care about this story. So thank you so much!  
**

**I really am sorry for this chapter guys. Not very action filled. **

"Why are you and lover boy not going to get married?" Tony asked in the middle of the movie as Kylie kept looking at her phone.

Kylie looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"You and you lover boy?" Tony asked with a smirk before coughing.

"We've been over this Tony," Kylie told him, "I'm not ever going to get married."

"You wanted to before," Tony told her as he finally turned toward her and looked at her, "You wouldn't shut up about it before."

Kylie just stared at him for a moment before bundling up in her sweatshirt even more.

"My life has changed since then," Kylie said simply.

"Oh," Tony said as he paused the movie once more, "So Sherlock doesn't want to marry you?"

Kylie's eyes went to the ring on her finger.

Tony's eyebrows shot up. He was genuinely surprised at Kylie's response that Sherlock didn't want to marry her. It was evident the man was in love with his baby sister, but really? He flat out told her he wasn't?

"Why are you still with him if he's not in it for the long haul?" he asked.

"He is in it for the long haul," Kylie told him.

"Then why not get married?" Tony asked, "That's obviously the long haul. The wife, kids, white picket fence…."

He trailed off and looked at her face; that had obviously struck a nerve.

"It's between us," Kylie told him.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Tony asked her gently.

Kylie just stared at the bed, playing with the ring on her finger.

"I love him with all my heart," Kylie said quietly, "And I have found that I really don't even want a wedding and a gown just to prove that. We are committed to each other. That's why I have this," she told him as she showed him the ring, "To him, marriage is a stupid religious ceremony that is essentially a lot for just a signed document and then we go and live our lives the exact same way. I get it. I perfectly fine not getting married."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, "Then what else are you missing?"

"Nothing."

"You are sad about something…." Tony trailed off thinking about when he struck a nerve, "Oh my God…" he said in slight shock, "You want kids."

Kylie rolled her eyes in frustration. She couldn't be THAT obvious. She just had to hang out with a bunch of cops didn't she?

"You do!" Tony said smiling before it faded at her expression, "He doesn't though?"

"I don't know," Kylie said quietly, "We haven't talked about it."

Tony just looked at her completely confused, "Since when have you been one to keep what you want to yourself?"

Kylie glared at him for a moment.

"I don't want to shock him into cardiac arrest. I'll doubt he'll want them Tony," she said as she ran a hand through her hair, "But I mean I never thought that he'd ask me to marry him…" she muttered.

"Wait WHAT?" Tony asked loudly as he began coughing once more, "I thought you said he didn't believe in marriage?"

"He doesn't," Kylie sighed, "He just asked me to take his name so that other men wouldn't hit on me."

"So why not get married?" Tony asked.

Kylie just gaped at him, "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

Tony just smiled at her.

Kylie sighed and rolled her eyes, "he trusts me, but he needs to feel safe that I can handle guys hitting on me and put them in their place. I'm not marrying him to help his insecurities."

Tony just nodded and looked at her, "Talk to him about the kids thing."

Kylie looked at him in a slight shock, "Wow, coming from you? The bachelor of all bachelors."

Tony just chuckled and pointed a finger at her, "No. No, no. You are not going to turn this back onto me."

"Are you actually considering settling down?" Kylie said smiling at him with intrigue.

Tony laughed once more, "Settle?"

"You do!" Kylie gaped, "You want the wife, the kids, the dog, the white picket fence…" she trailed off and grinned, "With Ziva."

"I…" Tony trailed off as they heard the door to 221B open and slam shut as someone stormed in, taking both of their attention away from the conversation at hand.

"Sherlock?" Mary's voice said from downstairs, "What are you… You can't go up there!"

Footsteps raced up the stairs toward the bedroom before the door burst open and a panting Sherlock walked into the room also.

Tony and Kylie just looked at him in a shocked and confused way as he just stared back.

"Good," Sherlock said breathlessly as he looked at Kylie before nearly running over to the window, making sure that the blinds were shut and drawing the curtains.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" Kylie asked.

"Making sure the windows are closed," He told her.

"Why?" Kylie asked completely puzzled.

"Just keep the blinds closed," he told her sternly as Mary finally made her way up to the room, "promise me."

"But why…?"

"JUST PROMISE!" he yelled at her.

"Okay!" Kylie told him.

"Come on," Mary told him as she gently grabbed his arm, "You can't be in here."

"What happened?" Kylie asked as Sherlock walked willingly out of the room, hoping that he was able to but up his stony face once more.

He walked down the stairs feeling his heart nearly explode out of his chest as Mary followed.

"What in the hell was that about?" Mary asked him.

Sherlock didn't answer, just removed his jacket and laid down on his couch.

"Really?" Mary asked tapping her foot impatiently, "You're just going to ignore me?"

Sherlock closed his eyes and remained unresponsive to her.

He heard her sigh loudly in annoyance as soft footsteps came down the stairs.

"Can you give us the room Mary?" Kylie's voice asked.

"Yeah, sure," Mary told her softly before she padded out of the room and into Sherlock's bedroom with John.

He opened his eyes and looked at Kylie without turning his head as she sat in the armchair across from him, wrapping a blanket around herself.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Mycroft doing okay?" Kylie asked quietly.

Sherlock swallowed and sat up and looked at her.

Kylie gave him a sad smile, "That bad?"

Sherlock just looked downwards and rested his elbows on his knees. He really didn't know how to react to his brother being in the condition that he was. He felt scared, sad, and something that he couldn't describe. He couldn't put it into words. He didn't want to.

"I'm really sorry Sherlock," Kylie told him quietly as she looked at him sadly. It was as if she could read his mind.

He just looked at her puzzled, "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

She just smiled at him, "I mean I'm sorry that Mycroft is hurt. That you have to deal with this."

He just looked at her.

"And," Kylie continued quietly as she looked at the ground sadly, "I'm really sorry that I couldn't go with you."

Sherlock felt the corner of his mouth pull up slightly at her sincerity. She really was an incredible human being. Intellectual as well as kind hearted. He believed you had to be ignorant to be so kind, but she and John had proved him wrong once more.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment longer as they just looked at each other from across the room.

"What happened Sherlock?" she asked quietly as she looked at him, "I know you're upset about Mycroft. I know about Lola, but why are you closing all the blinds and curtains in the flat?"

Sherlock's eyes dropped from hers as he looked at the floor. He wanted to keep her in the dark. She was already sick, and worried, and he didn't want to send her into anymore stress to aggravate her eating once more. She was finally gaining back a little bit of weight and was beginning to get hungry once more. He wanted her to keep making progress; he couldn't bear to send her back into that, when he was the cause of it to begin with.

"What happened?" She asked softly once more.

"Nothing," he told her, unable to look her in the eye.

Kylie just looked at him. Nothing was exactly the opposite of what happened. Why wasn't he telling her?

"Sherlock," she said looking at him skeptically, "I'm sick. Not stupid."

He just looked at her. He had to lie. He couldn't risk her hurting herself anymore.

"Nothing," He told her quietly once more.

"Don't pull away from me," Kylie told him quietly, "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

He was silent once more.

"This have to do with our favorite missing sniper?" Kylie asked.

His eyes snapped up to hers.

She smiled at him before shaking her head and running a hand through her hair.

"Stay away from windows?" Kylie told him before having a coughing fit, "Kind of gave it away."

Sherlock just looked at her before dropping his gaze.

"I saw him in a car outside of the hospital," Sherlock told her quietly, "He was following someone." He swallowed and bit back the bitterness, trying to keep it out of his voice, "I couldn't even figure that out."

He just stared at the floor, fighting the urge to punch something. He looked up when slippered feet came into his vision. Kylie stood in front of him, looking at him softly. He could tell she was fighting with herself to reach out and touch him.

"He was in a car Sherlock," Kylie told him quietly, "He had the one-up on you. It wasn't your fault."

Sherlock dropped his gaze once more angrily. His father was right. He was a pitiful. He couldn't even find the one man that hurt this woman in front of him. The same man who was believed to be helping in the assassinations happening around the world.

He was a drug addict. He was broken; he couldn't even run a block anymore. He felt useless. He hadn't felt this useless since he was living at home. He had always been able to accomplish something, whether it was usurp a professor, work for Cahill, or solve a case; this case however he couldn't finish. He couldn't catch this guy. He was losing it.

"We'll catch him," Kylie told him.

"I should have by now," he told her quietly, the same feeling of when he was a little boy coming back.

"He was trained in special Ops by the British Royal Forces," Kylie told him, "he's smart, and he's patient. He's a worthy opponent Sherlock. Not something to beat yourself up about."

She just watched him look at the ground in a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Why is this bugging you now?" Kylie asked as she sat beside him on the couch, "It took us ages to take down Thomas, let alone Moriarty. Violet Hunter is still out there…" she watch his face carefully, looking for any clue about why on earth this was throwing him for a loop.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"What happened to Mycroft, you couldn't have known about Sherlock," Kylie told him, hoping she was on the right track.

He looked at her, "I know that," he told her as if it were obvious.

"Okay," Kylie said nodding.

He just looked at her. He could see the concern in her large blue eyes and could literally feel the wall he was trying to build as quickly as he could to reinforce the old walls that surrounded his childhood memories that had begun to surface once more as soon as he had seen his brother in that bed.

Why did she do this to him? He had NEVER spoken to anyone about his childhood. Not John, not Mrs. Hudson, not Lestrade, not Kylie, not Lola, hell… not even Mycroft. They never talked about it since he was ten and had a handle on how to live there. Mycroft would just find him beaten, bloodied, and bruised, after his father had finished beating him for some reason and would help clean him up or take him to the hospital.

"I've proved my father right," Sherlock said snapping his mouth shut in surprise.

This woman would be an amazing interrogator. It was as if she could pull anything out of him… He hadn't even realized that he had been speaking.

What in the hell sort of power did she have over him?

"You're father?" Kylie asked in slight shock, "How in the hell did you prove that bastard right?"

Anger was bubbling through her voice. Why did he let it slip? He shouldn't have dammit. He knew better. He knew how to keep it all in. He couldn't even do that…

"You are _nothing_ that your father thought you were," Kylie told him sternly, "Do you hear me?"

"You don't even know what he thought Kylie," Sherlock told her quietly as he stared at the floor.

"What did he think then?" Kylie asked, "Because I can guarantee you that the same man who beat the living shit out of you when you were just a small child, had no fucking idea about who you are."

Sherlock turned and looked at her in amazement. She had such anger for a man she had never even met. The same man that everyone who found out who he was became excited and began questioning him about his work. But her… it seemed as if she wanted to put a few bullets in him.

"What Sherlock?" Kylie asked him.

He shook his head as he was at a loss for words.

"Sherlock anyone who beat a small, adorable, curious, and brilliant child deserves to burn in the depths of hell for all eternity," she told him as she looked him in the eye, "you are nothing like him Sherlock. NOTHING."

"You don't know that," Sherlock told her quietly, the fear evident in his voice, "You never even met him."

"I know if I did, I would beat the living shit out of him, torture him, make him beg for me to kill him, torture him some more, and then make sure he died a slow and painful death," Kylie told him bluntly.

Sherlock just stared at her in confusion. She was the kindest person that he knew; showed more compassion with victims than he could ever imagine, but never… NEVER would he have even expected her to be so blatant about murder. He could tell she was dead serious and not exaggerating one bit.

"No, you wouldn't," Sherlock told her quietly as he looked at the anger towards the dead man on her face as it softened to confusion at his words. He turned to face her on the couch, "You're too good for that."

Kylie looked at him in amazement, "How could you think that I wouldn't hurt the man who did that to you?"

"Hurt? Yes. But you could never kill someone in cold blood. You are far too good of a person to do that." Sherlock said as he reached out towards her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers barely grazing her face. Even with the small touch, Kylie felt electricity and desire shoot through her like a double-edged sword. She shivered involuntarily as she shut her eyes. No one had ever had such an effect on her. Such a simple touch had never sparked such a reaction from her.

It had been three days since they had touched each other in the simplest of ways; little touches to let him know she was there, him holding her close to his chest, playing with her hair as she drew random shapes on his chest. Three of the longest days ever. It was so pitiful, yet so… amazing that she had that close of a connection with such an amazing man, that not being able to touch him, let alone kiss him was complete and utter torture that was building her desire for him ten-fold.

They hadn't had sex in nearly two and a half months. It was killing her. With so much emotion that they were going through, as well as Sherlock being near death more than once didn't help the fact that she wanted him. They felt close, emotionally exposed, more than they ever had since the fight about the ring.

…that night….

Sure, sex after would have been fantastic, but they didn't need sex to feel close and get through things, but that didn't mean that they didn't want it. It was just such an intimate moment, that it made them just want to be more intimate in everyway.

Kylie opened her eyes and looked at him staring at her. He was about a foot away from her. She could see the slight vulnerability on his face that she only saw when he looked at her. She wanted nothing more than to fling herself at him and make love to him right on this couch, but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. She was sick, she couldn't even kiss him. No matter how badly she wanted to.

He began to lean forward towards her.

"No," she whispered to him as she dropped her head in pain. She didn't want to reject him. She just wanted to be wrapped in his arms.

He pulled back and gazed at her before turning to sit properly in the chair, gazing at the fire.

Kylie saw the dejected look on his face as she did the same, wrapping her blanket around her tightly.

They were silent for a moment as they watched the flames dance.

Kylie sighed and wiped the single tear running down her face off.

"This sucks," she muttered, staring straight ahead.

Silence.

"Agreed," Sherlock muttered in return.

"Damn virus," Kylie muttered as she got up with her blanket and wandered into the kitchen.

Sherlock leaned back and threw his head back against the couch. He was so … frustrated? Was that the right word? All he wanted to do was lose himself in the gorgeous woman in the kitchen, and it was the one thing he couldn't do; he couldn't take the drug of his choice, Kyleigha Gibbs.

He heard her open up the refrigerator and pull something out.

She walked out eating a half of a sandwich that was in the fridge, smiling at him as she walked back up the stairs and into the "Quarantined" room once more.

Sherlock smiled to himself. He thought that the news of Moran would scare her into not eating; now she was finally eating on her own for the first time since this whole fiasco began.

Maybe she really would be okay. They really were going to make it through all of this in one piece.

**I know. Not very good. More action next time. I promise. **

**Review please?**


	53. Chapter 53

**Another short one! Sorry guys!  
**

**A MASSIVE thanks to my reviewers! Seriously! I really would stop writing and cry if it weren't for you guys! I really appreciate it!  
**

**Bored411: Thanks my dear!**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: Thanks!**

**GetSherlock: Thanks once more. Seriously, that review was so sweet!  
**

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: Thanks so much my dear! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! And no… I'm hoping it will be :D  
**

**Guest: You are far too kind. Thanks so much!**

**Gwilwillith: You really are too kind to me. **

**Kie1993: Thanks my dear!  
**

**Hannahhobnob: I know! Haha thanks so much!  
**

**Here you guys go! Short! Sorry!**

Lola walked quickly down the street, looking behind her every so often. She had a shaky feeling in her stomach. She felt as if someone was following her.

She could feel eyes on her in the crowd of people that were walking down the street in central London with her. It wasn't the question of whether or not someone was following her; she knew someone was. Ten years of living on the streets and working for Cahill taught her a little more than your average street smarts.

She ducked into a crowded café. Shoving her way through to the middle of the crowd. Number one rule for losing a tail, stay where you can be seen, and get lost in the crowd.

"OI! Watch where you are goin!" some man said gruffly as she was pushed by the crowd.

Lola apologized before spotting a man about her age walk in the door and search the crowd before laying eyes on her, locking her gaze. That's who was following her.

She felt the crowd shift and she stuck her leg out, tripping the man behind her as he shoved forward, the man fell forward, shoving the gruff man, causing him to spill his scalding hot coffee all over himself.

"SON OF A BITCH!" the man yelled before dropping the cup, and punching the tripped man in the face.

Yelling began as a fight broke out around her. Lola ducked and hurried through the chaos took over the café; the man following her stuck on the other side.

Lola smiled to herself as she walked out the back door and into an alley, glancing behind her.

Lost him… like a pro.

"Hello Miss Emerson," a voice said.

Lola stopped walking forward only to see an older man leaning up against a car smiling at her casually.

"How do you know my name?" Lola asked him as she glanced around her, looking for a way out.

"There's no where to run Lola," the man told her as he stood up and opened the door, "Get in the car please."

"Why should I?" she asked as she took a step backwards, only to feel a gun in her back.

"You are a clever girl," The man behind her said, "Ditching me like that."

"What do you want from me?" Lola asked. She was running out of options.

"To talk Miss Emerson," The older man by the car said with a smile.

"About what?" she asked.

"Oh, I think you know," the younger man said as he nudged her forward.

Lola froze. If this was what she thought they were referring to, no one knew about that.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly as panic shot through her body.

The older man just smiled, "The men you are going to help stop this Goddamn planet from going to hell in a hand basket."

***&*(#$&#(**

Sherlock eyed John next to him in the bed as he was soundly asleep; passed out on the pain medication that he was being forced to take. He sighed. He missed Kylie lying next to him, and Mary not walking in every two seconds to check on the both of them. Granted, she was distracted out in the living room talking with Kylie's father and Lestrade, but it was the first peace he had had since the comfortable silence with Kylie four hours earlier.

He turned his attention back to the phone in his hand and laptop in his lap. He was nearly four days into his two-week dead line that Violet Hunter had given him and still had made no progress on the bomb. He had no idea what she wanted to do with the bomb, but based on her demands, the dirty bomb he was to make could take out half of London in a hear beat. He was lucky that the dirty bombs he had made before had been defused, but those two that had gone off… The one that killed a man from his past as well as all of Parliament, and the one that killed 45 others and but the rod through his heart. It ate at him. He knew that if he hadn't have built them, they would have killed him on the spot and done it anyway. He had tried to build them so they wouldn't go off, but his attempt had been caught. He had been high out of his mind; it was no wonder that he couldn't have fooled her.

More was on the line now. He was sober. He had a good life; he had friends, cases, a…woman. His brother was in critical condition, the one person who could always make things go away.

She had threatened all of these things. He still wasn't sure who was behind the bombing that put his brother in the hospital, but he had a feeling it was a message to him. Violet Hunter had threatened Kylie, his brother, John, his friends, all the meant something to him… and if he didn't do this, they would all be taken from him.

He was doing this to protect them.

…. That shouldn't justify it…

There had to be a way he could build this, without building it.

He scoured the Internet for plans, functionality, chemistry, and circuitry. There had to be something. It was the Internet! How could there not be!

He sighed in frustration and eyed the phone, flipping back through his messages on the phone and staring at the address.

He had no idea what would be there. He needed to go check it out, but with three five other people in his flat at all times, forced him to neglect the address and the lead.

He needed to get there. But with Kylie's father, his lack of sleep, and what seemed like eyes in the back of his head, his hands were tied. At least this made it easier to keep Kylie in the dark.

His eyes scanned the room, thinking. There had to be a way to get there. His eyes caught John's kit on the floor of the room and felt a smile come across his face. Apparently he did have a way out of this.

***&# *(# ()**

Mary flipped through the bridal magazine in front of her. It was nearly eleven at night now and she had just given John another pain pill and he was probably asleep by now.

"One month left?" Gibbs asked as he flipped through the paper.

"Yeah," Mary said as she ran a hand over her stomach nervously. She had gained weight, but she was pretty sure it was just in her chest. Her stomach hadn't received the memo of being pregnant quite yet, her breasts had, and that's the way she wanted to keep it until after the nuptials.

"You're not showing," Gibbs told her as he smiled at his paper, as he essentially read her mind, "You probably wont either. Kylie's mother didn't show until she was six months in."

"I hope not," Mary muttered.

"Afraid you wont fit in your dress?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Mary laughed, "That's the least of my worries though."

"Parents?" Gibbs asked as the bedroom door opened and closed quietly.

"Yeah, father's a pastor," Mary supplied as they watched Sherlock shuffle out and walk into the kitchen, giving them a small smile.

"You alright?" Mary asked curiously at his odd behavior.

"Of course," Sherlock said as he bussled around the kitchen turning on the coffee pot and kettle.

Mary raised an eyebrow curiously as Gibbs turned back to his paper.

She turned back to her paper when she just heard Sherlock fixing tea. They had gotten rid of all of the caffeinated ones and she knew that he despised coffee. So why on earth was he fixing it?

She got her answer a few minutes later when he walked out of the kitchen holding two mugs handing her a cup of tea awkwardly.

Mary just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Here," He said awkwardly, avoiding her eye, "I made you tea."

"Really?" Mary asked taking it skeptically, "You never make tea. What's wrong with it?"

Sherlock walked over and handed Gibbs a cup of coffee before looking back at her, visibly hurt.

"Nothing," he told her before looking at the ground once more, "It's a thank you for… er, taking care of Kylie and John."

Mary smiled at his awkwardness before it faded as he stared at her and Gibbs expectantly.

"Thank you," Mary muttered before taking a sip of the herbal tea. God she hated it, but it was an endearing move on Sherlock's part.

Gibbs made a face as he drank before Sherlock sighed and looked at the ground in failure.

"Its good," Mary told him in hopes of cheering him up a bit before taking another sip.

"What…?" Gibbs began angrily before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped over in the chair, falling out as the mug smashed on the ground.

Mary looked at him in concern as she set the mug down and made to get up, crumpling immediately.

Sherlock smiled to himself, putting 3/4th of the bottle in Kylie's father's mug paid off. He needed only one sip to figure out what was going on and so he needed one sip to knock him out. Mary was much easier to fool.

He whistled happily to himself as he grabbed his jacket and scarf and walked out the door.

***( &(*# **

Kylie watched the credits roll as Tony snored beside her. She couldn't sleep. She was just staring at her phone. She wanted Sherlock. She couldn't shake that feeling she had when his fingertips barely grazed her cheek. It was so intense. She had never faced that kind of desire before.

Sure, she had had moments when she was so turned on she couldn't stand it, but that… that was something else. It was if tension between them was piling up exponentially since these three days they have been unable to touch each other in the most innocent of ways. She was so frustrated, both mentally and sexually. She wanted to go run. It was the only way she knew how to deal with those things.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her father growl something angrily and then there was a large crash.

Tony didn't even move a muscle as Kylie got out of bed to investigate. She opened the door and quietly crept down the stairs only to hear another loud thump on the ground.

She saw Sherlock smile to himself as he looked at Mary and her father's unconscious bodies.

…what in the hell?

He grabbed his jacket and scarf, putting them on as he whistled to himself and walked out the door.

Where in the hell was he going?

Without even thinking she grabbed her jacket from the stand and scarf putting them on before pulling on the first pair of shoes she could find, which happened to be her ugg boots she wore around the flat and hurried after him, thankful that she stored money in her coat pocket for occasions like these.

She walked out of the flat to see Sherlock getting in a cab down the street. Where was he going at this time of night?

She coughed violently as she tried to wave down a cab.

"Alright miss?" the cabbie asked her as he pulled over.

"Yeah," she muttered croakily, "Follow that cab will you?"

The cabbie just looked at her.

"NOW! Before you lose them!" Kylie yelled at him before the cabbie began following them.

**Review? It only takes a moment of your time and it really really helps me!**


	54. Chapter 54

**A HUGE THANKS to my AMAZING reviewers! You guys seriously have no idea how much they truly mean to me. I never thought anyone would care, let alone read this story, so thanks so much!**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks my dear!  
**

**Kie1993: hahah yep! Pretty much!  
**

**Hannahhobnob: I thought so! Glad you thought so too!**

**Bored411: You'll see! Its meant to be confusing! Don't worry! And yeah…**

**Get Sherlock: It was a sort of reference to hounds of Baskerville when Sherlock doses John's coffee with the sugar. Hahaha don't we all!**

**Here's the next one!**

**Enjoy guys!**

Kylie watched the cab in front of them slow to a stop in the middle of what she considered a bad part of London.

"Pull over here please," Kylie asked the cabbie as he pulled over halfway down the block.

Kylie watched from the cab as Sherlock got out and shoved some bills through the window. The cab pulled away and he pulled out what she assumed was a phone, looked at it, before checking the address on the building and walking in.

"You going to get out miss?" the cabbie asked in annoyance, "I've got other fares to get."

Kylie just glared at the cabbie before shoving some bills at him hopping out of the cab all together.

She shivered as the freezing night air hit her and coughed violently. The cabbie drove off and she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, before hurriedly walking towards the building that Sherlock had entered.

He had drugged Mary and her father for what seemed to Kylie like no good reason at all, and came here. She had no idea what was going on, but she had a feeling it had to do with either Cahill, Moran, or Violet Hunter. She was just praying that he wasn't trying to score a hit.

She walked to where she had seen Sherlock enter and frowned at the door. A storage facility?

She pushed the door open and walked down the hallway where she saw storage unit after storage unit. She didn't hear any other footsteps. Had she lost him?

She heard the sound of the storage unit door being rolled up and walked a little faster towards the end of the hall, seeing that it was a fork in the road. She carefully peered down each way before seeing Sherlock latch the door up and frown before entering the unit, pulling out a flashlight, and dropping the door behind him.

Kylie stared after him in confusion. He had a storage unit?

She quietly walked to the door of the unit and saw that the lock was still off.

_Confront him. He can't be sneaking around._

…_YOU TRUST HIM! Every time you didn't led to a huge fight and a breakup or close to it. _

_But… what if its drugs? _

Kylie sighed and put her hands on the bottom of the door, praying that she was making the right choice before yanking on the door as hard as she could, exposing a shocked looking Sherlock holding a flashlight in one hand and a bag of brown powder in the other.

Kylie gaped as she looked around the room. Metal, wires, biohazard containers, goggles, gloves, canisters, tools covered the spacious storage space. Kylie stepped in and shut the door behind her, switching the light switch on, staring at everything around her in a shocked silence.

"Kylie," Sherlock breathed as he stared at her in shock that she had followed him.

She just looked at him slowly before glancing down at the bag of brown powder in his hands.

"Is that… heroin?" she asked quietly as she shivered from the cold.

He dropped his gaze to the bag; having completely forgotten it was in his hands and turned off his flashlight.

"I believe so," he said quietly as he set the bag down on the table.

"Is it yours?" Kylie asked quietly.

"I think it was just given to me," he responded before meeting her gaze, "You followed me?"

"You drugged my father and Mary," Kylie told him as she looked around, "All so you could come to this."

Sherlock gritted his teeth. He felt his heart being ripped out of his chest as she looked around in disappointment, sadness, and slight anger. He had let her down… once more. God, his father was right. He proved that bastard right every Goddamn day. He really was an idiot.

Kylie approached the table and looked at the items, "You're building a bomb," she said in slight horror, "a dirty bomb."

Sherlock didn't answer. He had fucked up big this time. Broken her heart yet again. She didn't deserve this. He deserved the pain when she left him. She would for good now. Who in the hell would be with someone like him after finding this out? No sane person, that's who.

"For Violet Hunter?" she asked quietly, "that's why you've been carrying the phone."

"Yes," he responded and readied himself for the blow.

She nodded and looked around once more, a mixture of emotions on her face.

"Why did you hide this from me? This is what she wanted all along wasn't it?" Kylie asked.

Sherlock just looked at her. He couldn't say anything; he was far too racked with guilt.

"That's why you were looking at dirty bomb plans when we were working the constellation case," Kylie sighed putting it all together.

He could literally feel a pit in his stomach growing rapidly as his heart was being pulled into it.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking.

She was going to leave, and he didn't blame her one bit.

She ran a hand through her hair before turning to the canisters and donned a pair of gloves looking where to begin.

He just looked at her in shock. He expected her to be halfway back to the states by now.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Helping."

He just gaped at her, at a complete loss for words.

"Obviously Violet Hunter threatened you with something much greater than the damage that could be done by this bomb, and she left the heroin here as a 'reward' for doing your job. I'm betting you have a deadline and the whole reason she gave you the phone in the first place was to lead you here and to do her bidding out of the fear of something she is holding over your head. Even though I'm pissed at you for not telling me and hiding this from me, I'm not going to let you do this alone," she told him.

He just stared in complete shock. She was staying? She was helping? She wasn't running away like any other sane person on the face of this planet?

He tried to speak but found he couldn't. His entire body was numb with shock. He had too much emotion and shock raging through his body. He couldn't feel, he couldn't think. He couldn't believe that she was still here.

"I love you," she told him quietly as she walked over and stood about a foot away, "I'm done running. I told you that."

"But..." Sherlock found himself saying, trailing off once more.

"I know you Sherlock. Thomas may have messed me up a bit, and I know I have trust issues, but if there is one thing that I do trust, it's that you only do good. You aren't the type to build a dirty bomb for fun."

She paused and ran a hand through her hair, "sure you do crazy experiments, but that doesn't hurt anyone. You don't want to hurt anyone. You try to hide it and deny it, but you are by far one of the most sincere, and genuinely good people I have ever met."

He just looked at her.

"I'm not nearly as good as you think," Sherlock told her quietly. She had no idea what he had done in his life. He had done some terrible, horrible things; unforgivable things.

"Yes you are," Kylie told him as she took a step forward moving to touch him before she caught herself and stepped back immediately.

...God she wanted to hold him... He looked so confused, so. …Emotional…so broken.

Sherlock shook his head and looked at the ground quietly, "You don't know some of the things I've done."

"I don't care about what you did when you were and addict," Kylie told him as a tear ran down her face at the pain on his. He looked up at her in surprise. He hadn't said anything about when he worked for Cahill.

She smiled slightly at his shock, "You were high out of your mind. Controlled by drugs, living on the street, and working for the most dangerous criminal in Britain. You did some thing, but you came out of the other end. And what do you do with your life now Sherlock? You try to catch scumbags like the man you worked for. You stop crime. If there is such thing as Karma Sherlock Holmes, you have definitely reversed yours."

"That doesn't make up for what I did Kylie," he told her quietly as he looked down in shame, "I have done some… some unforgivable things."

"No," Kylie said quietly, "it doesn't change the past, but it does count for something that you did not allow your past to remain your present."

He just looked at her. How in the hell did she fall in love with him? What did he do to deserve her?

"You aren't the same man Sherlock," she whispered to him, "I know that I didn't know you then. But I know that if you were that same man, I wouldn't have ever met you."

He just stared at her. His mind was completely blank. He just felt; for the first time in his life he just was. He wasn't thinking, his mind wasn't racing, he wasn't speaking. He was just standing there, without her touch. Just existing, just feeling the emotions run rampant through his body.

This was something he had never experienced. Sure, his mind always went blank when she touched him, but she hadn't touched him… not for three miserable long days.

He felt so bare, so naked, so completely vulnerable. This woman could squash him at any moment, and yet he knew she wouldn't. He trusted her to see all of him. He didn't want to bare it all, but with her, it seemed as if he didn't have a choice.

"God I want to kiss you," Kylie told him softly as she shut her eyes and looked down at the ground.

Sherlock just swallowed. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her over and over and over again. She was like a drug her constantly craved. He was magnetically drawn to her. He couldn't help it. But try as he might, he knew he couldn't.

She sighed and stepped back to the table before looking at her phone, "Well, how much time do we have before Mary and my Dad wake up?"

"About seven hours," Sherlock told her.

"Lets get to work then," Kylie said as she began inspecting the ingredients, "Do you have a plan?"

He removed the jar from her hand and set it back down, "Go home," he told her, "You are sick. You need to rest."

She just looked at him, "The hell I'm leaving you to do this. Besides," she said as she picked up the jar once more, "I have the rest of the day to sleep now, don't I?"

Sherlock just stared at her before he grabbed and donned his own pair of gloves.

Kylie smiled at him, "Teach me how to make a dirty bomb Mr. Holmes."

**&#( *)(**

Lola sat silently as she could in the back of the car. She glanced at the younger man singing quietly to himself as they drove down the darkened streets. She turned warily to her left seeing the older man grin at her lackadaisically as he pointed a gun at her.

She turned back out the widow awkwardly.

"What do you want with me?" she asked quietly.

"Like I said before Miss Emerson," he told her with a smile, "We just want to talk."

"About what?" Lola bit back, regretting it immediately as Moran's smile faded slightly.

"Life, love happiness," Moran said lightly shrugging, "And your boss."

"I haven't seen Cahill in months," Lola told him, "He's in MI6 custody from what I have been led to believe."

Moran smiled once more, "I'm not referring to Cahill Miss Emerson."

Lola frowned, "Then I don't know what you are talking about."

"Your other boss Miss Emerson," Moran told her calmly, "I wouldn't recommend playing dumb right now."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Lola told him racking her mind.

"Surely your brain is damaged from your time in the drug world, but I highly doubt its been that damaged," Moran told him.

Lola just stared at him.

"A woman who calls herself Violet Hunter, Miss Emerson," Moran told her, "I want to know about Violet Hunter and the roll you play in her world."

Lola just stared at him. How in the HELL did he know about that? She had told no one. They must have been following her for a while.

"I met her once," Lola told him.

"We know," the younger man that she had heard Moran call Ryan said from the driver's seat.

"We also know that she enlisted your assistance," Moran told her, "We want to know exactly what."

Lola swallowed. This was her one shot to get Sherlock Holmes back in her life for good. She didn't want to risk losing that. She needed him; like fire needs oxygen.

"I suggest you start talking Miss Emerson," Moran said calmly, "My trigger finger is getting itchy."

Lola swallowed in fear. She didn't want to die.

"She wanted me to gather information," Lola told him quietly, "To whisper in someone's ear. She wants to control them."

"Who?" Moran asked.

Lola swallowed, "You can't hurt him," she told him.

"Sherlock Holmes?" Moran asked smiling, "We already know that much Miss Emerson. What does she want you to whisper to him?"

Lola swallowed.

"What does she want with the younger Holmes, Miss Emerson?" Moran asked, impatience evident in his voice.

"She wants him on her side," Lola told him quietly.

"But he refuses," Moran finished.

Lola nodded, "She wanted me to help persuade him."

"Why you?" Moran asked, "Why not his girlfriend?"

Lola looked down in a mixture of hurt and anger. She was the woman in his life; she had always been until Kylie Gibbs came along. They had gone their separate ways for a bit, but she loved him. Why couldn't he accept that? He accepted _her_ love. They had been through so much. He was her night in shining armor, pulling her out of trouble and him into a life of fun and drugs. Despite the side effects from the drugs, it had been the time of her life.

"Touched a nerve there," Ryan commented.

"You are in love with him," Moran said looking at her, "that's Violet Hunter's plan. Woman from his past comes in and effectively splits the two people and their friends who she believes can hinder her."

Lola looked at the ground.

"That's your reward isn't it?" Moran asked, "Sherlock Holmes?"

"He deserves better than her," Lola snapped.

"Oh, so he deserves a drugged out criminal crack whore?" Moran asked calmly.

Lola glowered as the gun was pointed at her even more.

Moran just smiled at her.

"Stay away from Sherlock Holmes and Kylie Gibbs," Moran told her as the car slowed.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"Because I would hate to have to put a bullet in your skull," Moran told her.

"What do you want with him?" She asked in a slight panic, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Goodbye Miss Emerson," Moran said as he reached over and opened her door, "You can be sure we will be watching you."

"I swear to God, if you harm a hair on his head…" she began before Moran lifted his leg and kicked Lola straight in the chest, knocking her out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"Good evening Miss Emerson," Moran said as he grinned and waved and the car took off down the street once more.

Lola got up and chased after the car for a bit before slowing. What had she just done?

**Review? Pretty please! You have no idea how much it helps me!**


	55. Chapter 55

**A sincere thank you to all of those who reviewed. Seriously, ive been in a bit of a rut lately and it puts a smile on my face when I get a review, so thank you very much. I really appreciate it!**

**Bored411: hahaha you are supposed to be. It will make sense eventually… I hope…**

**Gwilwillith: Thank you!  
**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: you are supposed to be confused with that!**

**Guest: YES! Thank you! I thought that same thing once I posted the chapter! Def will look at that next time… though I think this one is a bit like that too. But thank you. I will work on that!  
**

**Get Sherlock: Thanks so much! Hahahah it is! Why do you think I wrote it like that! Hahaha. **

**Guest: Thanks! I couldn't have her run away again! This just made more sense to me. And who doesn't want a kiss from him?**

**Kie1993: thanks! :D**

**Hannahhobnob: Oh, it will build… hahaha just wait!  
**

**I know its short again! Sorry!**

Kylie quietly shut the door to 221B behind her as she and Sherlock crept into the flat and up the stairs, praying that everyone was still asleep and no one was missing them.

Sherlock reached the door to their flat and paused, looking back at Kylie to ensure that she was right behind him. She stopped and looked at him before coughing, hurriedly covering her mouth and walking down the stairs to muffle the sound as much as she could.

Sherlock just watched her thin body wrack with the cough. The chemicals that they had been working with hadn't helped her at all. He had made her wear a mask, but the irritation of the chemicals and the cold of the storage facility must have worsened her cold a little bit.

He walked back down the stairs to where she was coughing into her scarf. He reached out and rubbed her back lightly as electricity surged through him. His heart froze in his chest at the intensity of what was raging through him. It was as if when his fingertips touched her, he completed the electric circuit. His breathing shallowed as he felt Kylie stiffen at the feeling as well. She stopped coughing and turned towards him. He couldn't stop his hand going up and down her back as she looked at him.

They just stared at each other, both wanting what they knew they couldn't have. Not in their current state and with the people in their flat above them.

"I can't get you sick," Kylie pleaded with him as she fought the tingling fireworks and desire coursing through her. It had been far too long…

"I know," Sherlock muttered as he felt himself inch closer to her, unable to help the magnetism between the two of them.

"We cant," Kylie whispered as she stayed exactly where she was. She wanted it so badly…

"I know," he breathed as his lips neared hers.

A door opened and shut from down the hall and they saw a giggly Jenny and Witham kissing in the doorway of Kylie's old flat. Jenny gave a particularly loud giggle before shoving Witham up against the wall of the stairs.

They just glanced at each other quickly before sneaking back up the stairs once more.

They made it up the stairs as Jenny and Witham began giggling uncontrollably between kisses. Sherlock rolled his eyes before he slowly turned the knob of the door, holding his breath as he opened the door, peering in with Kylie.

He shakily let out the breath as he saw Gibbs and Mary still passed out on the floor exactly where he had left them.

He held the door open for Kylie as she quietly crept in, looking warily at her father passed out with her best friend on the floor.

She carefully stepped over Mary's body as she made her way towards the stairs. Sherlock shut the door quietly, locking it as it was as he made his way to the opposing bedroom.

Kylie stopped as she walked up the stairs, turning back to look at Sherlock. He felt her eyes on him and did the same as he rounded the corner. Their eyes locked, blue on blue. Both of them knew that this was the last time they would lay eyes on each other for a few days; until she got better. They both agreed that they couldn't keep drugging their caretakers.

They stared at each other, neither of them able to break the connection. Gibbs stirred and groaned on the ground, forcing them to give each other one last look and hurry into their respected bedrooms.

Kylie sprinted up the stairs quietly, trying her damndest not to cough. Thank God Tony was still asleep. He stirred silently as she removed her jacket, scarf, and shoes before climbing into bed carefully and feigning sleep as she heard footsteps pound up the stairs.

Gibbs burst into the room, letting out a breath of relief when he found his daughter sound asleep in the bed. He couldn't remember how in the hell he had gotten on the floor, but he knew it had to do with either his daughter or Sherlock.

She looked exhausted… absolutely exhausted.

He turned to leave before his eye caught her jacket, scarf, and wet shoes. She had been out…

"I know you aren't asleep Ky," Gibbs said as he approached the bed, Tony still snoring soundly.

Kylie opened her eyes and looked at her father with guilt.

"Where'd you go that you felt you had to drug me?" he growled angrily.

"I've been…" Kylie began.

"Don't lie to me Kyleigha," Gibbs growled dangerously as he stared at his daughter.

She sighed and looked down. She hated lying to her father, but she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Sherlock and I wanted some fresh air," Kylie told him quietly, "We've been cooped up here for ages. We just went on a walk I promise."

"Why in the hell…?" her father began before Kylie cut him off.

"If we asked you and Mary would have NEVER let us," Kylie told him, "And if we snuck out you two would have put on a manhunt." She paused and ran a hand through her hair, "We just wanted some air and a moment. Plus neither you or Mary have slept in ages."

Gibbs stared at his daughter, "Tell me next time," he said before kissing her forehead and getting up, "Get some sleep, you look awful."

Kylie smiled and laid back down, "Thanks dad, love you too."

Her father closed the door and she glanced at Tony snoring next to her before picking up her phone and typing a text.

_My Dad knows that we went for a walk to get some fresh air._

She ran a hand through her hair as she saw the response icon come up. She had to encode the texts so that if her father had McGee hack in, he still wouldn't know what they were really up to.

_Get some rest. You're exhausted. That walk and the cold irritated your cold._

Kylie smiled, glad that he caught on quick.

_I will. As long as you do too. This cold needs to be gone._

She only had to wait a moment before she got a response.

_Damn virus…_

Kylie laughed lightly.

_Goodnight Sherlock. Get some rest please._

She closed her eyes and cuddled into her pillow before her phone vibrated once more.

_Its morning Kyleigha…_

She rolled her eyes and typed back.

_You know what I meant. Go to sleep._

She closed her eyes once more and began to let exhaustion over take her, when her phone alerted her once more. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as opened the message.

_I'm glad you are still here._

A smile overtook her face as butterflies flooded through her. Never in a million years, would she have expected her to send her a message flat out saying that. Sure, he would awkwardly shift and look at her, fighting himself with how he felt. She would feel it in his kiss, in his touch, but to say something so openly like that… it blew her mind.

… He really had opened up to her.

She smiled before typing her usual smart-assed reply.

_I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me Sherlock Holmes. Get used to it._

**&#*( (***

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Steady beeping was all he could hear. Why was it dark? Why couldn't he see?

He heard shuffling and a glass door slide open.

"His name is Mycroft Holmes," a man's voice said, "I have been told he's a government official."

"He was found closest to the blast?" another man's voice asked as the glass door shut behind him.

"Yes," the first man said, "That's what we were told by the paramedics."

"Right," the second man said, "I need to talk to him."

"I cant do that," the first man began in a much more worried tone, "I have to keep him sedated. With these injuries…"

"This is a matter of national security doctor," the second man said in a much deeper tone, "A bomb went off at Buckingham palace and this man was not supposed to be there for any reason and was only feet away from the blast sight. He has information I need before another attack happens. Do you understand?"

There was a tensed silence.

"Fine," the first man said as he walked over towards him, "He probably wont remember much though."

Mycroft felt tingling and then pain and soreness. It ached all over. As if he had been hit by a freight train.

Light flooded in as he opened his eyes, blinking a few times as they were adapted to the light.

"Hello Mr. Holmes," A man in a suit said as the doctor walked out of the room, "My name is Agent Mandan with MI6."

"I know," Mycroft said as he recognized the younger man in the chair across form him. He was a newer agent. Mycroft had never worked with him directly, but that's how they tried to keep it.

"I have a few questions for you about the attack at Buckingham palace," Agent Mandan told him as he pulled out a notebook.

"There was a bomb in the car," Mycroft told them, "my car…"

"Why were you at Buckingham palace to begin with?"

Mycroft stopped. If he told them about Moran, he would be interrogated for hours. His whole life investigated and treated as a mole in the government. He knew the protocol…

"I needed to speak with some people," Mycroft told him, "A case, did you find a case at the scene?"

The other man just raised his eyebrow at him.

"What people and why at three in the morning?"

"That's above your security clearance," Mycroft told him.

Mandan smiled at him, "You are at the top sir, but you are still under investigation."

"The brief case?" Mycroft asked him, not flinching.

"You know I can't answer that," Mandan told him.

"And you know I can have you fired for disobeying a direct order from your superior in an active investigation of terrorism," Mycroft told him with a polite smile.

Mandan stared at him before bending down and pulling a stack of photos out of his bag. He stared at them for a moment before hesitating and giving them to him.

Mycroft winced at the pain as he took the photos, flipping through them with a slight fervency, feeling his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. This couldn't be it… They missed something.

He just calmly looked up at him, "Was this it?"

Mandan studied him before nodding, "That's all that was in the case sir. Just children's coloring pages."

Mycroft looked back down at them, looking for a clue, or a message. Moran had given him this case to give to the queen. The pages looked untouched. If they were the source of the bomb, they would have been burnt to a crisp. They were a message of some sort. What? He didn't know.

He just kept searching the pages, his brain frantically searching as his calm exterior remained.

"Why did you want the case?" Mandan asked suspiciously.

Mycroft's eyes locked on his, "It was a lead."

Mandan looked at him, not believing him for a second, before standing up and nodding.

"Thank you for your time sir," Mandan told him.

Mycroft nodded as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Mandan nodded at the eager doctor as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number pressing it to his ear.

"Security code?" the voice on the other end asked.

"7642 alpha," Mandan said.

"Security word for the day?"

"Sue ran down the street, up the alley and around the corner to her house."

"Very well," the voice said, "Status update?"

"He's lying. All indicators show it. Subtle, but there based on the video I have been shown of him. He knows more than he says."

"Is he a threat?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Mandan said, "I recommend that Mycroft Holmes be removed from his position immediately, and halt all contact until further investigation can be made. He may be the mole we have been looking for."

**Review? It sincerely makes my day! I love feedback both good and things I need to work on!**


	56. Chapter 56

**A HUGE Thanks to my AMAZING Reviewers. Seriously, it always brings a smile to my face. **

**Guest: Aw, thanks so much! Glad you still think they are cute and like the twist!**

**Bored411: yeah.. you'll see hahaha**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: pretty much ahhaaha**

**Get Sherlock: Thanks so much! :D  
**

**Gwilwillith: hahah I know. You should be used to my evilness by now. I love plot twists far too much. **

**Guest: Thanks. Im glad someone caught that. That was exactly what I was going for. Too many stories have Sherlock control the relationship or the OC own him… I jst cant see him living like that. And I think you were in my mind with the rest of that review!**

**Kie1193: thanks!**

**Hannahhobnob: glad you enjoyed it! Thanks!**

**Another short one! **

Kylie heard slight muttering around her. She was so exhausted, she didn't want to move, she didn't want to open her eyes. She curled even more into the pillow and wrapped the blanket tightly around her.

She felt a weight get out of the bed next to her before someone sat down on the other side of her.

"Kyleigha," she heard her father say softly as he ran his fingers through his daughter's hair.

Kylie groaned, why in the hell was he waking her up?

"Kylie," he said again more firmly.

"What?" Kylie said weakly before coughing into the pillow. God, she felt like shit.

"Tony and I have to leave," Gibbs told her.

"What?" Kylie said as she looked at him, blinking wearily.

"There's been an emergency at NCIS..."

"What?" Kylie asked as fear ran through her, "Is everyone okay?"

"There was an attempt on the director's life," he told her.

"Connected to the assassinations?" Kylie asked running a hand through her hair and glanced at Tony pulling on a fresh shirt.

"We don't think so," Gibbs told his daughter as he shook his head, "But we can't rule it out. We've been called back."

"Okay," Kylie said quietly. She hated seeing her father go. She missed him. She didn't miss having to sneak around him, but she would miss him nonetheless.

"I'll see you later bug," Gibbs said as he bent down and kissed her forehead, "Feel better."

"Bye Dad," she said as she lay back down, "Call me when you get in will you?"

"I will," he told her before standing up and looking at her pointedly, "Don't drug anyone else or do anything stupid. I wont hesitate to haul your ass back to the states."

Kylie rolled her eyes, "I'm an adult Dad."

"As I've been reminded by how I found you and your boyfriend on the couch," Gibbs told her with a partial smirk.

Kylie felt the heat rise to her face at the memory of her father and Tony finding her and Sherlock half-naked and in a compromising position on their couch. They needed to change the locks….

"Later kid," Tony said weakly as he bent down to hug her.

Kylie smiled as she put her arms around the man she considered a brother, kissing his cheek before looking at him.

"Get better will you?" She asked.

"You're telling me that?" Tony gaped in offense, "You look like crap Ky."

"Says you," Kylie scoffed jokingly.

Tony laughed and gave her one last kiss goodbye before walking out of the room, leaving her with her father once more.

Kylie smiled up at her father.

"Don't do anything stupid Kylie," Gibbs told her with all seriousness, "I know you and Sherlock have a habit of finding trouble. But you both need to get healthy before running off and trying to save the world. Its not your battle to fight."

She looked at her father blankly, praying he couldn't read her thoughts.

"Talk to that annoying therapist will you?" he told her softly, "You are skin and bones Kylie."

"I'm working on it," Kylie told him quietly as she dropped her gaze, "This stuff with Sherlock, his injury, his addiction, Mary and John's wedding, their baby, Thomas, Mycroft in the hospital… it just all hit me at once. I'm getting through it though."

Her father looked at her for a moment.

"Sherlock's doing better, his craving are pretty much gone, the baby drama is over, John and Mary's wedding is almost here… its all calming down. I'll be fine dad."

Gibbs just nodded, "Not everything though," he told her quietly, "You still need to talk to that boyfriend of yours."

Kylie bit the inside of her cheek. Dealing with a bomb at the moment, she knew there was no way that she could bring up children to Sherlock. They had more important things to deal with such as Mycroft, Moran, and this Violet Hunter Bitch.

"Trust me," Gibbs said as he turned to leave the room, "You'll be surprised what he'll say."

Kylie looked at him in confusion as he walked out of the room. What in the HELL did that mean?

***&#(* ()**

Mary sighed to herself as she cleaned up the living room once more. She was by herself taking care of three people, two of them with a habit of drugging her. Lestrade was coming over to help her with them, but Mary had an uneasy feeling about something. She wasn't sure what, but something didn't feel right.

She sighed and walked into Sherlock's bedroom, finding both of the men sound asleep. It was a bloody miracle Sherlock had finally succumbed to sleep. The man had always been wide-awake when she walked in the room. He must have exhausted himself when he and Kylie escaped for their "walk". Neither her nor Gibbs believed that that was the actual reason they had drugged them. They were up to something and everyone knew it. Mary just had to pry it from Kylie to ensure that they weren't going to get themselves killed.

Mary made to walk out of the room before a quiet buzzing stopped her.

Her eyes raked over the room until it landed on Sherlock's phone lying on the bedside table.

She read the caller ID and quietly grabbed it, walking into the living room to answer in the hopes of not disturbing the men asleep in the room.

"Mycroft?" Mary answered, "It's Mary. How are you feeling?"

She could hear Mycroft slightly take a back by her answering the phone and not his little brother.

"Miss Morstan," Mycroft said curtly in a strange tone that Mary hadn't heard before, "Where is my brother? I trust that he isn't dead somewhere."

"No, he's fine," Mary said as she glanced towards the now closed bedroom door, "Just asleep…finally…God knows he needs the rest."

"Oh," Mycroft said in the same strange tone, "Well I need to speak with him as soon as possible. Call me when he finally awakens will you?"

"Yeah, of course," Mary said as she shifted in confusion, "IS everything alright Mycroft?"

"Of course," He responded in his usual political tone, "Everything is perfectly fine."

"You got blown up…" Mary said raising an eyebrow as she spoke to him.

"Things happen in this world Miss Morstan," Mycroft told her, "Just have my brother call me."

Mary opened her mouth to retort when she heard him hang up the phone. She pulled the phone back and looked at it, frowning. Something was going on…

***& (*& ()**

Mycroft hung up the phone and shut his eyes. His body ached terribly. He literally felt as if he had just gotten hit by a train. He needed to think and act right now. He was confined to this bed… not that he liked to get his hands dirty, but he needed to go into the office.

He picked up his phone and willed his head to stop pounding, letting it ring.

"Sir," his secretary answered curtly.

"Nancy, I need you to send all that we have on Cornel Sebastian Moran to my mobile. And I need you to send a laptop and secure hotspot to Bart's for me," Mycroft told her.

He heard Nancy begin typing before she stopped.

"Is it sent?" Mycroft asked.

"Sir…" Nancy said completely unsure of herself, "We have a problem."

"What?" Mycroft asked.

"My security clearance has been removed," Nancy told him, "everyone in our office has apparently. We've been shut down."

"What do you mean shut down?" Mycroft asked.

"We can't open secure files and… well, I believe it's the 231 protocol," Nancy said uneasily.

Mycroft looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I want you to find out who instated it."

"You think that there is a mole in our branch?" Nancy asked quietly.

"Follow orders please Nancy," Mycroft told her.

"Yes, sir," Nancy told him before he hung up the phone.

Shit. This was not good. All of his pull, his information was out of his reach. He needed this information.

Moran had wanted him to bring the case to the queen, a case that he had thought to contain something of danger. He had written Anthea's death sentence for that very cause.

… He could still hear her screams in his head.

… One life's sacrifice is better than thousands of others. Not worth the fall of the British Empire.

He had given up his best PA and not to mention… someone he had feelings for… How Moran knew, he had no idea. His own brother hadn't even spotted that. All because of a case containing children's coloring pages…

He needed to talk to Sherlock. He couldn't think through this pain. He needed his brother's mind to link this together for him… Though keeping him completely out of the loop at the same time was going to remain troublesome.

What was Moran playing at? Children's coloring pages?

He just stared at his phone. He wasn't going to get any answers until his brother rang.

**^&*#( ***

"Kylie you need to get back into bed," Mary told her as Kylie walked down into the kitchen.

"I just want a cup of tea Mary," Kylie told her, "I'm sick not incapacitated."

"Still, you should be resting!" Mary argued as Kylie turned on the kettle.

"I have been resting Mary," Kylie told her, "I feel a lot better anyway!"

Mary raised a skeptical eyebrow at her friend, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kylie told her as she tried to stop herself from coughing, failing horribly as her body wracked with the force of it.

"Yeah…" Mary told her. "Make your tea and go back to bed."

"I'm on the tail end of it now Mary!" Kylie complained as she poured the water.

"No, you want to be able to run about with Sherlock when you two are CLEARLY up to something," Mary told her pointedly.

Kylie looked at her, "I'm sorry for drugging you but we…"

"Needed some fresh air and a walk?" Mary told her, "Yeah right. I know a scheme when I see one, and you and Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome are scheming."

"We are not scheming!" Kylie argued as she held her mug for warmth.

"Look, you are sick, Sherlock's not healthy, his brother is calling him for help now…." Mary began before Kylie nearly dropped her mug.

"Wait, what?" Kylie asked, "Mycroft asked for Sherlock's help?"

"Yeah, its his brother…" Mary said looking at her, "I mean he sounded pretty weird."

"It wasn't about a case?" Kylie asked.

"I doubt it, the man is in the hospital, and he sounded… not himself," Mary told her.

Kylie just looked at her before walking into the bedroom Sherlock and John were in.

"KYLIE! DON'T GO IN THERE!" Mary yelled running after her.

Kylie opened the door to find Sherlock and John asleep in her bed.

"Sherlock," Kylie said gently, trying her hardest to wake him with out touching him.

She couldn't stop herself from running a hand through his hair gently. God she wanted to touch him… all over…

"Sherlock wake up love," Kylie gently prodded.

He groaned and then stirred, causing John next to him to mutter something and try to turn over.

"John, no," Mary said before running over to his side of the bed and pushing him back into the proper position gently.

"Sherlock," Kylie said as she played with his dark curls before he opened his eyes, "You need to call Mycroft."

He blinked a few times before looking at her with confusion.

"He called, something's wrong and he needs your help," Kylie told him gently.

"How do you know?" He said groggily as he sat up.

"I picked up your phone," Mary told him as John remained dead to the world due to the meds, "You were asleep. But something was wrong. He was trying to hide it, but he sounded weird."

Kylie looked at him, "Sherlock he just happened to be a Buckingham palace in the middle of the night when a bomb went off, him being closest to it. And now he's asking you for help that's not a new case? Something is going on."

Sherlock looked at her before rolling his eyes in the way Kylie knew he did only when he knew she was right but didn't want to admit it, before getting out of bed.

"You're coming with me," Sherlock muttered as he wandered over to the closet, pulling out a clean pair of clothes.

"Uh, no she's not…" Mary began before Sherlock rounded on her.

"Yes, she is," Sherlock growled, "She's on day five of this virus, she's no longer contagious and going to a hospital is not stressful."

Mary and Sherlock just stared at each other in a sort of contest.

"Fine," Mary said after a moment, "If you two aren't back in two hours, I'm having Lestrade arrest you both. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Sherlock snapped before walking out of the room and into the bathroom to change.

Mary glared at Kylie who took a sip of her tea; "I'd better go change then…"

**Review? It really makes my day!**


	57. Chapter 57

**A HUGE Thanks to all my amazing reviewers!**

**Guest: hahah I'm glad it does! And thanks! Im quite fond of plot twists!  
**

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: Thanks! Haahah that's the point. Somethings up!  
**

**Guest: Thanks! And I hope this rant was long enough! Hahaha**

**GetSherlock: You'll see!  
**

**Gwilwilith: haha glad they do! Thanks my dear!**

**Kie1993: :D  
**

**Hannahhobnob: thanks my dear!**

**Long one for you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

"No touching, no making out, no sex, no hand holding," Mary listed as Kylie and Sherlock put their coats on, "No hugging…." She trailed off and looked at Kylie, "is that all you are wearing? No, you need another scarf at least."

"Mary we aren't toddlers!" Kylie complained as her best friend shoved another scarf around her neck.

"Uh, yeah you are," Mary told her as she made sure her best friend was bundled up properly, "You have a terrible cold and its nearly zero degrees out there."

"Oh God," Sherlock said rolling his eyes as he put his gloves on.

"Don't _'Oh God'_ me Sherlock Holmes," Mary said sternly as she turned to the taller man, "I shouldn't even be letting either of you out of this flat after your adventure last night."

Sherlock just rolled his eyes once more.

"You two are to go directly to the hospital and then straight here. Do you hear me?" Mary said sternly.

"Yes mother," Kylie muttered through what felt like the seven scarves Mary had piled on her.

"Two hours," Mary told them, "Otherwise I will have your asses in Pentonville faster think you can say Scotland Yard."

"Laters," Sherlock said as he grabbed Kylie by the arm and pulled her out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"NO HAND HOLDING!" Mary yelled after them.

**&*(& #(* **

Kylie pulled off the extra scarves and left them on the coat rack before walking out into the cold next to Sherlock.

Sherlock glanced at her as he stood on the street waiting for a cab to drive by. She shivered and wrapped her regular scarf around her neck more tightly. He never understood why she loved that brightly colored scarf.

"You really do hate this scarf don't you?" Kylie asked him with a smile as he stared at it.

"I don't hate it," he told her, "it's just so..."

"Colorful? Bright? Happy?" Kylie asked as she shivered still looking at him.

He frowned at how cold and exhausted she looked.

"Maybe you should stay here," Sherlock said as he looked at her with concern.

"Why?" Kylie asked looking at him with curiosity, "Because I have a colorful scarf?"

"No, because you look exhausted," Sherlock told her.

"So do you," Kylie challenged.

"I don't have a virus and am below body weight," Sherlock countered.

"I don't have a heart condition," Kylie told him as she folded her arms around herself as she stepped forward and flagged down a cab.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at her before opening the door and letting her enter the warmed cab. He slid in after her, shutting the door behind him as Kylie told the driver their destination.

He glanced at her as she shivered and drew her scarf closer to her body. He slowly slid closer to her; his body heat could help warm her a bit.

"No," Kylie said quietly as she looked at him.

"You aren't contagious Kylie," Sherlock told her, "You've had it for five days, the virus can't spread."

"It can, its just not as likely to," she told him softly as she looked at him; sadness evident on her face.

Sherlock just looked at her as his body slumped slightly, he couldn't help it. He had hoped he was going to be able to hold her close once more. She needed to be warm, and well… honestly, he just wanted to be back in the comfort of her arms. She had a way of calming him, making him feel…he really didn't know how to describe it. He just knew that right now, he felt empty. He was exhausted, he wanted to sleep. He couldn't without her, as pitiful as that was. The little sleep he had been getting was restless. He only slept soundly with her…

"I just can't take that risk Sherlock," Kylie told him, "Trust me, its not like I don't want to, but at least I can come with you to the hospital."

"Damn virus," Sherlock muttered before sliding back to his respective side and staring out the window.

Kylie chuckled slightly before looking down and playing with her scarf.

The sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you really hate this scarf?" she asked.

Sherlock looked at her in confusion, "I already told you, I don't hate it."

"You look at me like I'm…" she paused and looked slightly bewildered, "Well. I'm not sure what, but you look at me strangely."

He looked at her before his eyes dropped to her colorfully patterned scarf, he frowned and looked at her before shrugging, "I think its odd for someone to wear something so… unique and bright, but I think it suits you."

A smile came over Kylie's face as she looked at him, desperately wanting to run her hands through his hair. The simplest words from him were so adorably romantic to her, when she knew that most wouldn't find it that way. She had butterflies as she caught his eye.

"You two going to shag or get out?" The driver asked them as he looked at them in his rear view mirror.

Both of their heads snapped towards him in surprise, neither had realized that the cab had stopped and they were right outside of Bart's. Kylie felt the heat rise to her face as Sherlock's neck and ears reddened. He pulled out a few bills and handed them to the driver before getting out and helping Kylie out of the cab as well.

The cab door shut and the driver drove off, shaking his head at the two of them. Kylie just caught Sherlock's eye, before they both began to laugh as they walked into the hospital.

Sherlock led Kylie down the hallway of the hospital directing her as she was in front of him. Usually he would lead her with a hand on his back or take her hand all-together, but this damn virus….

"Right up here," he told her quietly; as he mentally brought up the path it had taken him to get to the room.

Kylie took the right and saw Sherlock reach out to put his hand on her low back, but stopped himself.

She shut her eyes for a moment as they walked. She hated this. She wanted nothing more to be in his arms. She felt as if she was hurting him by not letting him touch her. She just couldn't get him sick… she couldn't risk it. The chance was low, but it was still there.

"Here," Sherlock said quietly as he opened the sliding glass door and allowed her to enter.

Kylie walked in and was taken a back at the state of the old Holmes. She had never seen Mycroft in anything but his suits, every hair in place. Now, he lay in the bed in a hospital gown; bandages, bruises, and wires stickling out from everywhere. She knew he had been through a bomb blast, but it never occurred to her that Mycroft Holmes could even look like this.

"Miss Gibbs," Mycroft greeted in a strange tone as his brother stepped in behind her.

He turned his attention to his brother, "I just asked Miss Morstan to have you call."

"I was assured that I needed to come and see you in person," Sherlock said as he sat in the chair next to the bed, glancing at Kylie as he did.

"I am perfectly fine Miss Gibbs," Mycroft told her as she tentatively sat in the chair next to Sherlock, "There is no reason that the two of you need to be down here."

"Yeah," Kylie said sarcastically, "that's why you look like shit, your voice sounds tense, and you are willingly calling your brother to help you in your hour of need."

Mycroft just stared at the younger woman.

Kylie just gave him a smart-assed smile and wrapped her scarf around her neck a little more tightly.

"I'm already sleeping with one Holmes," Kylie told him, "Which means I'm damn good at reading the other. Iceman or not."

Mycroft just gave her a smile of distain, "The same could be said about you Miss Gibbs. You have looked better."

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock asked shortly.

Kylie rolled her eyes at the pair of them. She half expected them to have an emotional moment, and yet here they were, bickering as usual.

"I have a case for you," Mycroft told him.

Kylie raised a skeptical eyebrow, "One that doesn't have anything to do with getting blown up?"

Mycroft turned and looked at Kylie before Sherlock did as well.

Kylie sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'll go get some tea then," she said as she got up and walked out of the room, leaving the brothers there alone.

Sherlock watched her leave.

"She is brilliant, but quite a nescience sometimes," Mycroft commented.

Sherlock turned and glared at his brother, "What do you want Mycroft?"

The brothers just stared at each other for a moment in a tensed silence.

"I was told to bring a case to Buckingham palace," Mycroft told his brother quietly, "When I refused, the bomb went off, and this was all that was in the case."

Sherlock looked at his brother before taking the photos of the coloring pages.

"By whom?" Sherlock asked as he flipped through them.

"Pardon?" Mycroft asked.

"By whom were you told to take the case to Buckingham Palace, and if I'm not mistaken you were already at the palace when you so-called refused to take the case there," he stated looking his brother in the eye.

"Don't worry about who asked me," Mycroft told him.

"Then I can't help you," Sherlock said as he got up and made to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Mycroft said as Sherlock had reached the door.

Sherlock paused; it was never this easy to get his brother to give in.

Mycroft took a breath and stared down at the blanket, "Cornel Sebastian Moran."

Sherlock stiffened before he turned back and stared at his brother.

"He and his associate showed up at my home, and took me hostage," Mycroft admitted to his brother with a stony expression.

"You don't do things that easily," Sherlock told him, "you've faced guns and threats before. Why not call in your little team? You have the whole government at your fingertips and yet you are asking me about coloring pages. I need the full story Mycroft or I'm not helping at all."

Mycroft looked at his brother. Sherlock could see him calculating the pros and cons of admitting everything to his brother.

"They had a viable threat that I wanted to avoid," Mycroft said causing Sherlock to scoff.

"Don't give me the politician's answer," Sherlock told his brother, "you already know that I am far to bright for that."

Mycroft stared at him.

"What did you do Mycroft?" Sherlock asked searching his brother's face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Mycroft said with his usual stony expression.

"Don't toy with me _brother_," Sherlock growled, "You want my help, you are going to give me answers. You obviously did something that you regret. Otherwise you would not be asking for my help. You have the entire government, or what is left of it, at your complete disposal. And yet you are humiliating yourself asking for my help? No, that's not like you. You'd rather have your own private militia deal with this instead of ask me for assistance on something as trivial as coloring pages. So either, you are cut off from your sources, or you have a mole working for Moran."

Sherlock stared at his brother, "Which is it? Moran is too smart to just threaten you with a weapon and have you run a stupid errand that he could have just mailed to the palace. What did he have you do?"

Mycroft just stared back. Neither wanted to cave.

"They had my PA," Mycroft said quietly.

"Your assistant?" Sherlock asked, not buying that that was what caused his brother to make a mistake.

"She was a bit more than that," Mycroft told him, not looking his brother in the eye, "just as how Miss Gibbs is a bit more to you brother."

Sherlock quieted. He would have never guessed that his brother actually had a heart.

"They wanted me to drive to the office and download a file onto a zip drive."

"What kind of file?" Sherlock asked.

"A very important and confidential one," Mycroft told him.

"Did you?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes," Mycroft said as it nearly killed him to admit it, "They hacked into the CCTV and my computer to watch."

"How ironic," Sherlock scoffed as he leaned back into the chair.

"I'm glad you find my troubles so amusing," Mycroft snapped at his brother.

Sherlock just stared at his brother before dropping his gaze in an almost apology.

"What did the file contain?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"That's need to know," Mycroft told him.

"If Moran has them, I need to know," Sherlock told him.

"You don't," Mycroft told him pointedly.

"Why you?" Sherlock asked after a moment, "Why not a lower level flunky?"

"I have the passcodes and the capability to get what he wanted," Mycroft told him.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him, that wasn't the whole story; he knew his brother was hiding something.

He looked back down at the photos, "How is Moran connected to you?"

"No idea," Mycroft lied easily, "I'm trying to get his background sent here to figure that out."

"Trying?" Sherlock said, picking up on his brother's slip up.

"My office and I have been cut off from all security clearance pending investigation," Mycroft told him.

"Which is why you came to me," Sherlock said as he put it all together.

"Yes," Mycroft said, "In my current state, it is rather difficult to think," he said as he motioned towards the pain meds hanging in his IV.

Sherlock nodded and looked at the photos, "I'll need everything on Moran as well."

"I'll send it to you when I get it," Mycroft said nodding.

Sherlock got up and made his way to the door.

"Sherlock," Mycroft said form the bed, as he turned around, "Moran is not a Great White Whale, despite what he tries to make you believe."

"I'm also not a sea captain with a vendetta," Sherlock told him before he walked out.

"I hope you are right," Mycroft muttered as he saw his brother talk to the woman that had changed his life, who had been patiently waiting outside before walking with her down the hallway and out of the hospital.

***( #(* )(**

"It was just these coloring pages?" Kylie asked as she flipped through the photos in the back of the cab.

"Apparently," Sherlock said as he flipped through the opposing half.

Kylie racked her mind. This didn't make any sense whatsoever. They were just blank coloring pages that looked like they were from the same book. It was just generic of kids picking flowers, playing on slides, ect. There were no markings on the page, no words… except…

"Wait," Sherlock said suddenly as he flipped through them all, "bottom right corner."

Kylie frowned as she looked at her pages.

"Is just a lines and dashes scattered about," she commented as she looked at them. It just looked as if someone had accidentally marked on the page.

"Or Morse code," Sherlock said as he took Kylie's pictures and put them in order of page numbers, before flipping through them slowly.

"They are too random," Kylie argued.

"It's the only thing written on the page, Kylie," Sherlock said as he felt Adrenaline fill his veins. His case high was back…," it has to be the message."

Kylie squinted as Sherlock handed her his notepad and pen to jot down the message. They went through the pages and jotted down the supposed "message".

"Oh my God," Kylie said as she looked at the address written on the notepad before looking at the driver, "Islington Cemetery please!"

**&^#(* &#()**

"Why would he send us here?" Kylie asked as Sherlock paid the driver, "Well, rather Mycroft here?"

"Not a clue," he said as his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket as they walked towards the main chapel.

"Mary?" Kylie asked knowingly.

Sherlock nodded before pressing ignore and putting it back into his pocket.

A few seconds after he did, Kylie's phone began to ring.

"Seriously?" Kylie muttered before pressing ignore herself. She knew that she would pay for it later, but right now, all she wanted to do was figure out this lead. This hands down was better than laying in the upstairs bedroom alone and bored all day.

They walked through the beautiful, yet eerie cemetery. Old headstones were mixed with new headstones, mixed with statues and memorials covered in ivy.

They approached the old stone cathedral and walked in the heavy wooden door.

"Can I help you?" a man in a suit asked in confusion as he happened to be walking past the door, leading to a grand looking, yet small hall.

"Yes, we are with Scotland Yard, pending an investigation and we need to see your books," Kylie said with a smile.

The man looked at them quite puzzled, "An investigation into what?"

"We aren't allowed to speak about open investigations," Sherlock told him, "But we need to know if someone is buried here."

"Uh," The man said, "I have to talk to the manager.."

"No, you don't," Sherlock said cutting him off, "I assure you this is a case of national emergency and if you do not let us see those records, we will tear this place apart. Do I make myself clear?"

The man swallowed and nodded, "Let me just get those for you."

The man glanced back at them before wandering into the other room and closing the door.

"Do you think he actually believes we are Scotland Yard?" Kylie asked as they watched him duck down below the window of the door.

"No," Sherlock said, "but he doesn't have any proof that we aren't and we technically do work for them."

Kylie shrugged, "true."

The man came out a couple of minutes later with three large heavy books, plopping them on a table for them.

"The first book is from 1854 to 1880, the second from 1881-1916 and the last is from after the war to present," the man said.

"Thank you," Kylie said as she opened the third book and began flipping through, scanning each name and age.

The man nodded and scampered back into the room, leaving Sherlock and Kylie free to flip through.

They huddled over the book, looking at the names.

"Damn, I wish I brought my glasses," Kylie cursed as she squinted at the lettering.

"It has to be more recent," Sherlock said as he flipped through, "In the last fifty years."

"Why?" Kylie asked, slightly lost with his logic.

"Moran obviously has a vendetta against my brother. The only reason he would lead us to a cemetery is to tell us why. For him to remember. It has to be a parent, or a sister…" he said as he stopped on a page.

"Or a wife and daughter," Kylie said breathlessly as she pointed to two names on the page.

_Alexandria Burns Moran_

_1953-1986_

_Sasha Rebecca Moran_

_1978-1986_

"He blames Mycroft for his wife and daughter's deaths?" Kylie asked, completely lost, "And yet, he pulled the trigger on my mother and sister."

Sherlock glanced at Kylie, disbelief and confusion covered her face. He knew that her mother and sister were a sensitive topic in her life. She never really talked about it. She still blamed herself for their deaths no matter how many times Witham had explained to her it was survivor's guilt.

"Scotland yard!" Someone yelled from behind them as the door burst open.

"Oh good Lord," Sherlock muttered as he and Kylie both turned around and stared at a young Bobbie holding a gun at them.

"They aren't with you lot!" the man in the suit said as he came out of the room, pointing at them, "They said they were, but I know they aren't!"

"We are with Scotland Yard you idiot," Kylie told him as the young Bobbie approached them.

"Hands on the table," He said as three more officers walked in, including their least favorite member of Scotland Yard.

"We've been looking all over for you two," Donovan said as she strolled in.

"Donovan, thank God," Kylie said as she sighed with relief, "Can you just tell these idiots that we work for you lot."

"Oh," Donovan said as she smiled at the two of them, "But you aren't officers."

Kylie and Sherlock looked at her in confusion.

"Kylie Gibbs and Sherlock Holmes you are under arrest for the impersonation of an officer."

"Oh wait!" Kylie said as she was thrown against the table next to Sherlock and cuffed tightly.

She saw Sherlock wince in pain as the officer cuffing him pressed his chest into the table, "Be careful with him will you!" she argued as she was picked up and began to be forced to walk outside.

"DONVAN YOU BITCH!" Kylie yelled as Sherlock was hauled out as well.

Donovan gave a self-satisfied smirk before turning to the man in the suit, "Thank you for your help sir."

**^*#( &#() ***

Kylie was shoved roughly into the holding tank as the barred door shut behind her.

"LESTRADE!" Kylie yelled after the officer walking away, "Call Lestrade you ass!"

Kylie sighed to herself as she turned to look at Sherlock and the rest of the empty cell.

"Apparently we are the only ones arrested today," she joked as she plopped down on the bench across from him.

"Yet," Sherlock muttered as he lean against the bars to stare at her.

She shivered and coughed before wiping the hair out of her face. Her adrenaline was fading from the case and anger at being booked and arrested and fatigue was setting in.

He took off his jacket, as the officers had taken his scarf, and got up, placing it around Kylie's shoulders before taking his seat once more.

She smiled at the gesture and put her arms through it properly, "thank you," she muttered with a blush.

He just nodded and looked at her.

"So he blames Mycroft for taking his daughter and wife," Kylie muttered.

"Apparently," Sherlock commented.

"How?" she asked looking at him.

Sherlock just shook his head, "No idea. We'd have to find out how they died."

Kylie shook her head, "I know how it feels to lose a parent and a sister, but I couldn't imagine losing the person you love the most and a child."

Kylie swallowed as she heard her father's voice in her head, "_You never know what he'll say…"_

_Not the right time or place Kylie._

"We need to get out of here," Sherlock commented as he got up.

"I told them to call Lestrade, so hopefully he'll be down after he fires that bitch Donovan," Kylie said as she played with the buttons on Sherlock's jacket.

The door beeped before one down the hall opened and footsteps came closer.

"Mary!" Kylie said excitedly as she saw her best friend walking towards them, thankful that they were getting out of here, "thank god…"

"You two," Mary began angrily, "Were allowed out for two hours, and two hours only."

"We were out two…" Kylie began frowning at her friend's anger.

"No," Mary said shaking her head, "you were gone for THREE!"

"We were on our way back…" Kylie began once more.

"And you just had to stop at a nearby cemetery?" Mary asked, anger usurping any control she had.

That shut Kylie up.

"You two need to learn to follow rules and not just run off on your bloody own solving cases!" Mary told them angrily, "Did the constellation case not prove any of that to you?"

"Look, we are sorry Mary," Kylie told her, "We just had to see something and I promise we were coming right home after that! So can you please get us out of here?"

"I was worried sick about the two of you," Mary told them.

"Doubtful, John wasn't with us," Sherlock muttered.

Mary turned fiery once more as Kylie glared at him.

"I care about both of you a great deal," Mary told him, "Why I ever let you drag her with you I have no idea, but I hope the two of you have a good night in here."

"Wait, what?" Kylie asked.

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" Mary said with a bitter smile, "You're being held for 24 hours. Lestrade can't get you out."

"You're kidding!" Kylie gaped. She knew it was BS. Lestrade could have them bailed in two seconds… they were being punished.

"Nope," Mary said with a smile, "Oh, and while you two have _plenty_ of time to talk. This maybe a good time to bring it up…"

Kylie looked at her friend with wide eyes. She could not do this to her.

"Sherlock, Kylie desperately wants to have your children. Like fifty of them. Actual babies… with you as the father…" Mary trailed off smiling at them, "Just incase she doesn't spell it out for you all the way."

Mary smiled at the shocked expressions on both of her friends faces, "Laters!" she said as she walked out.

The door shut and Kylie just kept staring at the wall where her friend had been about thirty seconds earlier.

She didn't want to turn around. Neither of them could run. She couldn't avoid it.

She swallowed and turned around to see a very, very pale Sherlock sitting there, looking at her with wide eyes before blinking a few times and looking at the ground clearing his throat and speaking hoarsely, "Fifty is scientifically impossible at your age Kylie."

**Review? Pretty please? :D**


	58. Chapter 58

**YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING AMAZING! Seriously.. I got an INSANE Amount of reviews and it made me so happy. For real! Thanks so much! The feedback helps me so much!**

**Newtofanfic: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!  
**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: I PMed you my dear!  
**

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: hahaha yes, only he would say that. **

**DarkJenny20: :D glad you enjoyed it my dear!  
**

**X-poisonCherry-X: hahahaha she had her reasons!**

**Sherlockian082994: Thanks so much my dear!  
**

**Gwilwillith: thanks!  
**

**Kie1993: fun indeed:D**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: its quite alright! I get that life happens! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Hannahhobnob: hahaha that's the reason it occurred. I could never seek Kylie bringing it up on her own. **

**ChelGallifreya221B613: yeah, I know I saw that afterward! Freaking spell check…**

**Mimaligrl: Thanks so much my dear!**

**LePugly: hahahah glad you enjoyed it!**

**JLRaptor: hahahaha thanks! :D**

**Nikki-Vicious: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ….fucking Sherlock…. I'm still laughing. **

**Bored411: Thanks so much! Hope it was everything you hoped for!  
**

**Guest: Thanks! Mary had her reasons!**

**Guest: Thanks so much! As for the Moran thing… there's a twist in there… And thanks! Its always good to know if IM on track with Sherlock!**

**Jess11B: this quick enough? Hahaha**

**Guest: I know **** hahaha**

**GetSherlock: Glad you enjoyed it my dear!  
**

**All right folks, here's baby talk part one! PART ONE! More to come!**

"Fifty is scientifically impossible at your age Kylie," Sherlock said hoarsely as he stared at the ground, clearly uncomfortable.

Kylie just stared at him. He was pale, jiggling his leg like he did when he was anxious and scared.

"I know," Kylie said quietly as she shut her eyes and cussed Mary out in her mind for springing this shit on her.

She was so not ready to have this conversation; this so wasn't the right time.

…_Lets be real Kyleigha, you would have NEVER brought this up. Despite your feelings…_

She snapped herself out of it, when Sherlock's comment hit her, "Wait, my age?"

Sherlock looked up at her as if she were mentally challenged, "Yes, your age. You are far too old to try to have…"

"I'm too old?" Kylie asked as she gaped at her boyfriend before shutting her eyes and shaking her head, "You know, I love you, but you are ass sometimes."

"You are though," Sherlock said, completely bewildered why she was upset.

"I'm almost 29," Kylie gaped at him.

"Yes, and if you were to have fifty kids, assuming you'd get pregnant right away and the eggs were viable, let alone the sperm from the partner…."

Kylie shut her eyes; he was missing the point completely. Like she would ever have another 'partner'.

"…Take nine months per child…"

"Sherlock."

"It would take you thirty seven and a half years to birth that many children…"

"Sherlock…"

"Putting you, if you were to start today, at nearly 67 year of age, far passed the typical menopausal age of women…"

"Sherlock…"

"Leaving you unable to bear children."

"SHERLOCK!" Kylie yelled in frustration at his rambling.

Sherlock just stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"I don't want literally fifty kids," Kylie told him as she leaned up against the bars of the cell and looked at him before looking at the floor nervously, unable to meet his eye.

"Oh…" Sherlock said awkwardly in slight relief, "So Mary was lying then."

Kylie shut her eyes and bit her lip as she played with the buttons of the jacket, causing Sherlock to narrow his eyes at her, trying to decipher what was going on.

"Not completely," Kylie said so quietly it was barely audible.

Sherlock just looked around the room awkwardly; he was lost… and not used to being the one who was lost.

She looked as if she were about to cry as she kept playing with the buttons, "If…" she trailed off trying to find the strength for her words, "If I were to… um… have a child, I would want it to be with you."

Sherlock just stared at her through the tensed awkward silence.

"I would want a child that was part you, part me," she breathed as she tried to keep her voice steady as she wiped the tears away.

It clicked in Sherlock's mind what she was trying to say before his entire body went numb with shock.

She swallowed and sat down on the bench.

… Here went nothing…

"Have you, um… ever thought about having kids?" Kylie asked softly.

"No," Sherlock said immediately.

"Okay," She said in a barely audible tone as she nodded, looking at the material of the jacket absorbing her tears as they fell.

"You…" Sherlock said slowly, not really knowing how to ask this, "…want children?"

Kylie bit her lip once more and nodded as more tears flowed.

Sherlock just sat there. He literally had no idea what to do or say.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, avoiding each other's eyes and staring at the ground.

"I thought I could…" Kylie shut her eyes; "I thought I could not want them anymore…"

"Why?" Sherlock asked suddenly.

Kylie's eyes snapped up to his immediately, "Because I figured you didn't want to have them. With the whole thinking marriage is dumb thing…"

"You want to get married?" Sherlock asked, completely lost by this conversation.

"No," Kylie said firmly, "I'm perfectly fine with not getting married."

"Then why…"

"Can I finish?" Kylie asked looking at him.

Sherlock shut his mouth.

Kylie ran a hand through her hair and sighed, trying to calm herself, "Before I met you, I wanted the wedding, the house, the kids, the dog, the white picket fence…"

"Why a fence?" Sherlock asked completely bewildered by the idea.

"Just, go with it," Kylie said trying to get him back on track.

"But…"

"Please?" Kylie asked impatiently.

Sherlock shut his mouth once more.

"But falling in love with you changed all that," Kylie said quietly as she stared at the coat once more, "I understand your feelings on marriage and I have found that I am perfectly fine with giving that up. I just want your commitment," She said as she looked down at where her ring usually lay. The officers had taken it as evidence.

"Which I have," she said somewhat smiling, " I can give up house. I love Baker Street too much. I can give up the fence… it really is a stupid idea isn't it?"

She laughed lightly before looking back down at the ground. "I thought I could give up wanting kids, because I want you more. I pushed it aside until Mary found out she was pregnant… and now…" Kylie said as she shut her eyes once more.

"It's a common thing anthropologically that when one female in a group gets pregnant, the other's want to be as well. You know that. Its because of the pheromones…" Sherlock began.

"No," Kylie said shutting her eyes, "Sherlock, its not that. This is just me."

"It's the hormones…"

"NO!" Kylie said sternly to him, "Its not Sherlock! I want kids. I've always wanted kids. But now that my best friends are having one it's impossible to shove aside anymore! It's going to be right there in my face for the rest of my life."

She sighed and closed her eyes, taking a breath from snapping at him. She couldn't lose her composure… like she essentially already had as she sat her crying and yelling at him.

She took a breath and began once more, "I just figured you didn't want kids, and I never wanted to bring it up, because I want you more than anything in the world and I figured I couldn't have both."

They fell into silence once more.

"What I'm saying is," Kylie continued quietly, "Is that one day, it doesn't have to be right now. But one day, I want to start a family with you… and only you. I want to say that I'd be fine if you weren't okay with this, but in the long term Sherlock; but I cant. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Wake up next to you every morning, go to sleep with you every night. Share our lives together. I want to tell you that I'd be able to give that up for you, but I don't know if I can."

She shook her head as tears rolled down her face, "I don't know if I can do that."

"You're saying that if I don't want to have kids with you, that you'll leave," Sherlock said quietly as he tried to prevent the panic that was surging through his body from showing.

"NO!" Kylie said quickly, "That's not what I'm saying. I'm not trying to give you an ultimatum. I'm saying that in the long run Sherlock, this is something that I know could possibly tear our relationship apart if we had kids, or we didn't have kids."

She sighed and looked at the ground, blinking out the tears from her eyes, "I love you. I want this to be permanent, and I don't want this to damper our relationship at all. I guess we just both need to think about how we'd feel in both situations, and talk about it."

Kylie looked up at him and took a shaky breath; "I'm not saying that I want kids now. I'm not trying to pressure you. But I would like you to think about how you would feel about having kids a few years from now. That's all I'm asking. I just want you to think about it."

Sherlock just stared at the ground as Kylie stared at him nervously.

They stayed like this for a few moments before Sherlock began jiggling his leg and slowly nodded and awkwardly avoided her eye, "I'll think about it."

Kylie bit her lip and nodded as she felt herself shake.

"Thank you," Kylie told him quietly as she cursed Mary in her head. Things had been going so well in between the two of them, and then Mary throws this huge elephant into the room. She had to spend 23 more hours in this crap hole holding cell in the basement of Scotland Yard, and things could not be more tense and awkward in here.

Usually she would kiss him, or hug him, and things would get better; both would loosen up and things would get back to normal. They were good at conveying feelings and things that couldn't be said through touch. With Kylie's cold, that was impossible, but she wanted nothing more to crawl into his lap, feel his arms around her tightly as she kissed him to tell him exactly how much he meant to her.

…. Damn virus….

They just sat in the tensed awkward silence, each of them staring everywhere but at each other; each glancing at each other, but looking away quickly before the other could look up.

Sherlock glanced at her; she still had tears running down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. She was shivering, he could see that her nose was red and the tears weren't helping her stay warm at all.

They had 23 more hours in this place, and Kylie was going to freeze to death. It wasn't even that cold in here…

He got up and wandered over to her awkwardly, standing in front of her.

Kylie shook as she looked up at him. She hated this. Things had never been this awkward… well; they had when they were broken up, but never when they were together.

He awkwardly reached his hand out, hesitating for a moment before placing it on her forehead to feel for a fever.

"Sherlock…" Kylie said weakly as she shut her eyes. God, his touch felt so good.

"Shh," he shushed her as he used both the front and then the back of his hand, testing her temperature.

"I don't have a fever," she told him quietly.

"It's not that cold in here," he told her quietly, "you shouldn't be shaking."

"Its not from the cold," Kylie said quietly as she dropped her gaze.

He looked at her quizzically, trying to figure out why she was shaking. Was it an emotional response? She only shook when she was scared out of her mind.

"I haven't eaten yet today," Kylie told him, "it's a blood sugar thing."

…_. That and you can't contain your damn emotions…_

He just looked at her, kicking himself for not making her eat before they left for the hospital. Sure, things were awkward right now, but the protectiveness and need to keep her safe was usurping his fears and fact that he was uncomfortable.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to stand. She stood and he could tell she was fighting tooth and nail with herself.

He ignored that part as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He felt Kylie sob with emotion as her tears started once more.

She couldn't fight this. She was right where she wanted to be and as much as her body was freaking out for putting him at risk, she couldn't move, she couldn't pull away. No matter how hard she tried.

Sherlock let out a shaky breath as warmth and emotion spread throughout his body, emanating from her. Giddiness and comfort came as she grabbed his shirt, clinging tightly to him.

For the first time in five days, both felt at peace. Despite the awkwardness of their conversation before, or their bickering, both felt all the awkwardness and tension leave them.

"I'm sorry," Kylie said through her tears as her forehead rested in the crook of his neck.

"For what?" Sherlock said as he pressed his lips into her forehead, savoring the sparks that flew in his brain when he did.

"This," she said quietly, "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Standing?" Sherlock said, knowingly playing dumb for probably the first time in his life.

"You know what I mean," Kylie said as she cuddled closer, kicking herself for doing it, but she couldn't stop herself.

Sherlock didn't answer, just held her tighter to his chest.

She felt so safe. Like all of her problem's melted away. This man was so amazing, so gentle, so strong, so brilliant…

"You would be an amazing father," Kylie said before she could stop herself.

She felt Sherlock stiffen and she stiffened before pulling back and looking at him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't want to pressure you into anything," she rambled with wide eyes.

Sherlock just stared at the ground awkwardly as he pulled away from her, clearly uncomfortable with Kylie's statement.

"I'm sorry," Kylie said freaking out slightly, "Just forget I said anything."

_You just had to say that Kylie… now you chased him off for good. You just lost the man you love. _

Kylie moved to hug him again before he stepped back and walked over to the opposite side of the cell and sat on the bench, staring at the ground.

Kylie felt a knife go through her heart. She had just blown this whole thing. She let out a quiet sob as she dropped her head and shut her eyes in pain.

Why in the hell did she say that?

Sadness over took her as she sat on the bench and glanced at him across the room. He was just staring at the floor as his elbows rested on his knees.

Her mind was racing. She needed to fix this, she didn't know how. She had already ruined her shot at having kids, but now she was about to lose the man she loved, the man she needed in her life…

…That couldn't happen.

She just didn't know how to make it better. She had freaked him out.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Neither of them could speak. Kylie just kept sending him glances, as he just stared unblinkingly at the floor.

Their silence was only interrupted when the hall door opened.

Both of them barely acknowledged that someone was walking down the hall towards them.

"Knock knock Romeo and Juliet," Lestrade said as he hauled what looked to be a drunken man around Sherlock's age with him.

Lestrade stopped outside of the cell, looking at them and their body language. Tears still streamed down Kylie's face and Sherlock looked up at him, barely registering that he was standing there.

"Domestic?" Lestrade asked.

"Just get us out of here Greg," Kylie said quietly before putting her head in her hands.

"Sorry, no can do," Lestrade said as he opened the door and shoved the drunk man in.

"HEEEEY," The man slurred as he stumbled.

"Paper works already gone through," Lestrade said, ignoring the drunken man's protests, "But at least we are holding you here at the Yard, I could have sent you off to Pentonville."

Kylie removed her head from her hands and glared at him.

"We didn't even break the law," Sherlock complained.

"You two break the law on a daily basis and we let you get away with it!" Lestrade told them, "Consider this time you owe."

He glanced at the two of them before looking at the drunken man leaning against the wall.

"Meet your new mate Ted. He's a regular here," Lestrade told them, "I'll get you lot some blankets and maybe dinner. Try to all play nice…" he trailed off and looked between Sherlock and Kylie, "And try to make up," he commented before walking out. Stopping in his tracks and walking back and looking in the cell with a smile, "but no sex… we are watching…"

Lestrade frowned as he didn't get the expected glare that he thought he would. Sherlock just stared unmovingly at the ground and Kylie put her head back in her hands, curling into a ball.

….something had happened.

He just silently walked away as he heard Ted began to drunkenly talk to them.

Ted was harmless. Just a guy who was fond of wandering the streets drunk at night and urinating on Churches. He always went quietly and cooperatively; never violent or hostile. Lestrade just thought that the drunken man would annoy the two of them to death.

…though it looked as if those two needed to make up rather than be annoyed… as fun as it would be to probably watch.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his last called number.

"_Please don't tell me those two escaped,"_ Mary said as she picked up the phone.

Lestrade laughed as he nodded at the guard and walked up the stairs to the main floor of the Yard where his office lied, "No, trust me they aren't escaping. But we do have a problem."

"_Oh God what?"_ Mary asked, _"Did they start having sex on the floor of the cell. Getting right to it I suppose."_

Lestrade furrowed his eyebrows as he walked into his office, "No they looked as if they had a big blow out fight. Why, what do you know that I don't?"

Mary was silent on the other end of the line.

Lestrade looked at his phone, wondering if they got disconnected, "Mary?" he asked.

"_Shit,"_ she said, her voice racked with guilt, _"You are kidding? Please tell me you are kidding."_

"No, Kylie was crying on one side of the room with her head in her hands and Sherlock was at the opposite side of the room and barely responsive."

"_Shit,"_ Mary cursed once more, _"This is all my fault. I just knew she would never ask and I wanted to get them back for running off and scaring me… shit…"_

"Mary, what in the hell are you talking about?" Lestrade asked, completely confused.

Mary sighed on the other end of the line, _"Kylie may have mentioned that she wanted kids to me and I thought with them locked up for 24 hours…"_

"You didn't?" Lestrade said as he ran a hand down his face, knowing exactly what had happened.

"_I did,"_ Mary told him regretfully. "_I just thought they would have enough time to talk it out."_

"They were finally doing better too," Lestrade said as he rubbed his face in worry once more, "What are we going to do Mary?"

Mary sighed once more, _"I don't know Greg."_

"I mean Sherlock and kids…?" Lestrade said trailing off.

"_We also never thought that he would fall in love," _Mary told him quietly.

Lestrade sighed, "True."

They were both quiet for a moment as Lestrade her John grumble something in the background.

"Well I'm going to go give them some blankets and hope they haven't killed their new friend. But maybe keeping them in the same room and not letting them out will give them the time to get through this," Lestrade told her.

"_I hope you are right,"_ Mary told him.

Lestrade sighed as he got up once more, "Me too."

**That was Part one! They have like 22 more hours in that cell with no escape and Drunk Ted! Don't get discouraged!  
**

**Review? Any and all feedback is appreciated! It only takes a moment of your time!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are SERIOULSY THE BEST!**

**Guest: I know **

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: I know… Sorry. I was originally going to be funny, but its not over… at all!  
**

**Amelia: Thanks so much my dear! I'm so glad you like it. **

**Elleari: hahahaha yep! Hahahaha I'm sure you are prob pretty close to the correct answer!  
**

**Alovelycupofcoffee: hahah I know! I think everyone hates her right now hahaha**

**Nikki-Vicious: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaha**

**ScarletMarauder146: Aw, thanks so much my dear! You'll see!**

**Newtofanfic: Thanks so much! And you may be onto something….. **

**Guest: Aw, thanks so much! That means a lot to me!  
**

**Kie1993: hahahah drunk ted… you'll see about drunk ted…**

**Hannahhobnob: hahahaha I know. That's just what I saw Sherlock doing. **

**Get Sherlock: Aw, sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! And thanks! That's a huge compliment!  
**

**Bored411: yeah.. I think everyone hates Mary right now hahahah**

**Gwilwillith: thanks my dear!  
**

**Oreal770: Thanks so much my dear! That really means a lot!**

**All right, I know its sad guys, but it's realistic. I apologize. And this is only part two.. much MUCH more to come!**

""Meet your new mate Ted. He's a regular here," Lestrade told them, "I'll get you lot some blankets and maybe dinner. Try to all play nice…" he trailed off and looked between Sherlock and Kylie, "And try to make up," he commented before walking out. Stopping in his tracks and walking back and looking in the cell with a smile, "but no sex… we are watching…"

Kylie just dropped her head back into her hands. She wanted nothing more than to throw Sherlock down to the floor and make love to him. It seemed like not being able to touch him drove that need… not to mention they hadn't had sex in nearly three and a half months.

But with sex, came babies… the topic at hand… the one that she had single handedly destroyed; all because of a single freaking comment.

"How are you all doing?" Ted slurred as he slumped against the side of the cell, only doing so wrongly as he slipped between the bars and fell until he stopped at his shoulder and began laughing hysterically.

Kylie pulled her head out of her hands and looked at him before shifting her gaze to glare at Lestrade, finding he wasn't there. How had she not heard him walk away?

Ted stood up clumsily and walked over to the bench Kylie was sitting on as plopped himself down next to her.

He just sighed and ran a hand down his face, "I'm drunk," he informed them.

Sherlock raised his gaze to him for the first time all night, before looking back down immediately.

"My name…" Ted said as he belched slightly and swayed, "My name is…Ted… What's yours?"

Kylie shut her eyes and pulled away as he nearly fell into her lap.

"Sorry," he apologized as he sat back up and looked at her, "What's your name? We're gonna be in here for a while love."

"Kylie," Kylie said giving him a forced smile.

"Why is…." He trailed off as his balance sitting was compromised by an unknown force in the form of alcohol clouding his mind, "Why is… a beautiful creature like you, in a place like this?"

Kylie just looked at him as she wiped her eyes.

Ted scooted a bit closer to her, "I mean I don't see beautiful women like you any day, especially not in a jail cell."

Kylie opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, a strong hand grabbed Ted by the collar and chucked him onto the ground…. Hard.

Kylie gaped. She had never seen Sherlock violent when their lives weren't in danger. Sure, she knew he had nearly killed one of her students by chucking him out of a window several times, but she couldn't believe that the gentle, brilliant man, she knew had a badass side.

"Sherlock!" Kylie objected in shock. She was about to put an end to Ted's ramblings, then he starts a freaking fight.

"Back off," Sherlock growled at Ted, before sitting on the bench next to Kylie protectively.

Ted groaned and got up as Kylie just stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. Ted took one look at the angry and glaring Sherlock before looking at Kylie.

"She your girl mate?" Ted slurred as he shook his head in pain.

Sherlock didn't answer, just glared back at him.

Ted threw his hands in the air in surrender, "Sorry man. Didn't know. Didn't… Didn't mean anything by it."

Kylie glanced at Ted, giving him an apologetic smile before turning to look back at Sherlock, who was breathing heavily.

Shit… his heart…

Panic set into Kylie immediately. He shouldn't have done that. He wasn't ready for physical activities…He had gone into cardiac arrest less than a week ago. Having to shock his body back to start his heart.

"You okay?" Kylie said quietly as Ted slumped down on the other bench, singing to himself.

Sherlock didn't answer, he was too busy glaring at Ted.

Kylie carefully reached out and put a hand over his heart, causing him to jump at the shock of the touch. He just looked at her with wide eyes as she counted his heart rate in her head, her eyes never leaving his.

Normal…. His heart rate was normal…

She swallowed and searched his eyes for pain, "Your ribs okay?" she asked quietly.

She knew she should be chewing him out right now, but after her goddamn mouth, she couldn't chew him out at all.

"Fine," he said awkwardly as he still looked at her.

Her hand still lay on his chest softly. She couldn't move it. She didn't want to stop touching him. She wanted to be wrapped up in him.

She saw Sherlock soften towards her slowly. She had no idea what he was thinking; why he was freaking out. He obviously didn't want kids. She had to accept that, but she didn't want to lose him. If she had to choose between the two; having kids or him; she would choose him every time.

"I'm sorry," Kylie whispered to him as she dropped her gaze to her hand playing with the buttons of his shirt before rubbing his chest slightly.

He looked at her before his hand came up to her hand as it lay on his chest, grasping it gently as he held her hand to his chest.

Kylie smiled as relief and warmth flooded through her. Such a simple act had so much meaning…

The hall door beeped open as footsteps came down the hallway.

"Ted your singing just keeps getting worse and worse mate," Lestrade said as he held a stack of blankets and a bowl, followed by Dimmock who held two bowls of his own.

"Oh good, you two made up," Lestrade said looking at them with a smile.

Sherlock's eyes went wide for a moment, almost as if he remembered exactly why he had been awkward with the woman next to him in the first place before pulling away from her and getting up, taking the blankets from Lestrade.

Lestrade's eyes went to Kylie once more as sadness took over her body once more.

…things apparently weren't fixed then…

"You lot alright?" Lestrade asked, trying to distract from the problem.

"Dandy," Sherlock commented sharply before pulling the stack of blankets out of his hand.

"Why are they here?" Ted asked as he sat up, "They seem like good people."

"Oh Ted," Dimmock said as he grinned as the cell door opened and he walked in, handing Kylie one of the bowls, "If only you knew."

Kylie just looked at the steaming bit of oatmeal in the bowl sadly. Dimmock frowned; he was expecting a smart assed remark that was so typical of the witty anthropologist, not this. Lestrade was right, something was up.

Dimmock stopped and looked at her, "You alright Ky?" he asked softly.

He considered Kylie a friend. They hadn't worked together that often, but they talked a lot around the office when she used to have one at the Yard.

"She's fine," Sherlock snapped as he grabbed the bowl out of Dimmock's hands and glared at him.

Dimmock looked between the two of them. Kylie just swallowed and shut her eyes before using the spoon to play with the oatmeal.

He just looked back at the taller man, not tolerating his shit for a moment, "I believe I asked her. Not you."

Sherlock just glared at the man.

"I'm fine Jarrod thank you," Kylie said as she looked at him.

Dimmock looked at her, searching her face for any lies.

"Okay," Dimmock said skeptically before nodding and walking back out of the cell once more, "If you need anything just holler."

Kylie laughed lightly, "We're in jail Jarrod…"

Dimmock smiled at her, ignoring the glare Sherlock was sending him, "You used to be one of us. You earned special treatment."

"You two are cops?" Ted slurred as he nearly fell over as he sat up, slopping his oatmeal.

"Sort of," Lestrade grinned as he walked out of the cell, "I deputized them. They think they are."

"We solve 98% of your cases," Sherlock snapped with impatience.

"Sure you do," Lestrade said as the cell door slammed shut and he and Dimmock walked out.

Sherlock just glared after them, "Do you believe that?" he growled angrily as he turned back to Kylie, "Bloody Consulting Detective. Not _Deputy," _he said with disgust.

He just looked at her. She looked as if she were going to begin crying once more. Guilt ate at him, knowing that he had made her feel that way. She always looked like this when he pulled out of her touch. He hadn't wanted too, but every bone in his body was telling him to run for the hills. To be alone, be safe in his isolation once more. He knew he couldn't run away from her, but how could he be okay after she said….

He swallowed as fear overtook him once more. He had deleted all of this from his mind palace, but it kept coming back. The fear that had overtaken him as a child had come back up the moment that he had seen his brother with all those wires. He had gotten over this. He didn't need it coming up. He couldn't do that to Kylie. He didn't even know why she ever thought of him as…as…

"Why so glum chum?" Ted asked as he stared at them tipsily.

Sherlock's head snapped up, "Shut up Ted."

Ted looked at Sherlock taken aback for a moment before looking at him as if he didn't care what he thought; "Someone is a grumpy bear…" he trailed off before laughing hysterically at his own comments.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at him before looking at Kylie who had set her oatmeal down on the floor untouched as was fighting her desire to curl up into a ball as she stared at the floor.

Sherlock reached down and picked up her bowl holding it out for her, "You need to eat."

She eyed the bowl.

"I'm not hungry," she responded as she took off his jacket and put it in his lap, "You must be cold."

Sherlock just looked at her. She had been eating. She had been getting hungry again and finally gaining her muscle back. And now this…

"Don't be ridiculous," Sherlock told her quietly as Ted hummed to himself eating his oatmeal.

He set the oatmeal down and put the jacket around her shoulders once more before putting the blanket that was sitting next to him in her lap, covering her legs. He then kept his hands to himself as Kylie put her arms through the jacket once more, looking at the ground unresponsively.

He just looked awkwardly at the ground as well. He didn't know what to do. She needed to eat. He couldn't let her hurt herself anymore than she already had.

"Please eat?" Sherlock said quietly.

"I'm not hungry," Kylie told him quietly.

"I'll have it!" Ted said happily as he got up to come over and get the oatmeal.

"You have your own," Sherlock growled at him, "Sit down."

Ted looked at him before sitting back down.

"She said she isn't hungry…" Ted began.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Sherlock yelled at him.

Ted stared at him and muttered something under his breath as he lay down on the bench staring at the ceiling.

Sherlock turned back to Kylie.

"Can we please forget that I even said anything?" Kylie asked quietly, "I get it. You don't want kids. I'll deal. But I can't lose you. Please don't pull away."

Sherlock swallowed and looked at the ground for a moment, "I told you I'd think about it," he said quietly.

Kylie looked up at him in shock.

"Then… why…?" Kylie asked before stopping herself. She had to tread lightly. "Then why are you pushing me away?"

"Because he's a prick," Ted said lazily as stared at the ceiling.

"SHUT UP TED!" Both Kylie and Sherlock yelled at him.

Satisfied he was going to sleep, Kylie turned back to him.

"I know it was sprung on you," Kylie told him softly, "Mary was a right bitch for bringing it up like that. But if you are still thinking about it, then why are you pushing me away?"

Sherlock just looked at her before shifting uncomfortably.

Kylie looked at him, racking her brain and wishing that she could read his mind. He had been awkward but fine until she told him that he would be an amazing father…

"You think that you would be like your father?" Kylie whispered in slight shock.

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably once more. God, he wanted to run out of this room.

"You are nothing like that bastard," Kylie told him with slight anger.

"I know I'm not," Sherlock told her sternly as he finally met her eye.

Kylie just looked at him, "Then why are you acting like this?"

Sherlock's eyes left hers once more as he stared at the ground.

"I can't read your mind Sherlock," Kylie told him, "If you don't tell me, we can't get through it."

He shifted once more. He couldn't put it into words…

"We're in a relationship Sherlock. We're a team. You don't have to get through anything alone now. I'll be right there by your side. But I can't help you unless you tell me what you are feeling. This thing about kids is up for discussion Sherlock. It's not just for me to decide or you to decide. Doesn't have to be today, but we will eventually decide. Together. Do you understand?"

Sherlock sat there before nodding slowly.

Kylie just stayed silent as she looked at him stare at the ground. She knew that saying how he felt was probably the hardest thing for him. He could tell someone their entire life story without blinking an eye, but when it came to talking about his own emotions, he clammed up. As much as she hated to coax him talk about things that he didn't want to, she knew they needed to get all of this out in the open.

"Just have kids mate," Ted slurred from his "bed", "Little tikes have a way of making you a better person."

"Ted," Kylie growled, "butt the hell out."

Ted cracked an eye at her before closing them once more.

They all sat in silence for a moment before Kylie slowly reached her hand out and covered his.

Sherlock looked at the smaller hand cover his before he interlaced his fingers with hers, drawing her hand flush to his. He felt warmth shoot through him. He hated feeling vulnerable, but with her… it was almost different. He felt safe with her.

He pulled the blanket off her lap and stood up, pulling her up with him. Kylie looked at him oddly as he grabbed the other blanket and the one that had been in Kylie's lap, dropping one on the corner of the cell near a cement pillar and pulling her with him as he walked over there.

Kylie watched him curiously as he put the blanket around his shoulders and sat on the folded up blanket. He looked up at Kylie before sitting up and reaching for her hand, pulling her down and into his lap.

Kylie smiled as she allowed herself to be pulled down and into his chest. He wrapped the blanket that was around his shoulders around her as well, creating a cocoon of warmth. Their own private get away from the prison and annoying drunken Ted in the opposite corner.

He sighed as he leaned against the cement pillar and savored the feeling of Kylie up against him. He played with the ends of her hair under the blanket.

"Get some sleep," he told her quietly, "I need to think."

Kylie looked up at him, "I want you to talk to me though," she told him.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her temple before resting his forehead on the top of her head, "I will. I just need to think first."

Kylie just closed her eyes and brought a hand up to his face, savoring the closeness, both physically and emotionally.

"Okay," she whispered to him.

They stayed like that for a moment before Kylie dropped her hand down to his chest to rest on his heart and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take over.

Sherlock felt her relax and her breathing begin to slow as he played with her hair gently.

He didn't know how he felt. He had deleted the fact that _he_ was actually capable of having children. Hell, he hadn't even been interested in sex until Kylie came along. He'd almost forgotten that every time they lost themselves in each other, they ran the risk of getting pregnant. Granted, it was low knowing that Kylie took one of those pills that she had in her purse at the same time every night. If she missed one, they took the proper precautions… but he had never really thought about why when they had done it; Kylie had a certain habit of making his mind go completely blank. She was the only one who activated the so-called reptilian brain in him.

Kids… this woman who changed his life wanted kids.

He would do almost anything to keep her in his life. He had found that he needed her more than oxygen.

But children?

He had felt his heart stop beating in his chest for nearly a minute when she had spelled it out for him. She wanted to create a child with him.

Him… why him?

He couldn't be a father. That's all he knew. Sure donating the genetic material was easy if it was with Kylie, but he assumed that she would want him to … be a father…

He couldn't do that. He couldn't beat and "raise" a child. He knew what it was like. All he wanted to do was run in the other direction when it came to dealing with children. There tends to be a lot of answering stupid questions when it came to talking to the small humans. Women became idiots thinking that their child could not do wrong.

Kylie was too brilliant for him to allow her to fall suspect to hormone crazes and parental instincts.

She wanted them though. He didn't know why. He still thought that this all stemmed from the tribe mentally that women had. When one woman in the tribe got pregnant, the need for other women in the tribe to get pregnant as well increased substantially. It's the same reason that when women were around each other often, their menstrual cycles tended to sync. Kylie didn't know it, but the only reason that he knew that was because he had read nearly every article the woman on his chest had ever written when she was in San Diego. He couldn't have stopped himself. He still to this day had no reason why he read her life's work while they had been broken up, but it seemed to fill the gap in his heart while she was half-way across the globe.

He smiled and rolled his eyes at himself. He remembered the first time that he used that knowledge.

Kylie had looked at him with suspicion before questioning him about it and then dragging him towards the bedroom to teach him some uh… "more anthropological facts".

He would do anything for her. He just didn't know if he could be a father. He couldn't raise a child. He couldn't beat a child. He didn't want to deal with them. He had seen babies. They were… strange. They just lay there… he didn't get it. Why would anyone want that?

He wanted his cases. He wanted Kylie.

He held her tightly as she murmured in her sleep and cuddled closer to him.

He wanted to keep her in his life, but he didn't want to become… a father…

He just didn't want her to leave….

**Sherlock's thoughts for once… hahaha**

**Part three soon!**

**Review? It really helps me; I don't think you understand how much it really helps me out!**


	60. Chapter 60

**I SERIOUSLY have the GREATEST READERS ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET. I'm completely serious right now. You guys are FUCKING AMAZING!**

**Newtofanfic: Thanks so much my dear! And good. I was hoping it wasn't too depressing. **

**BeccaSco: hahah Thanks so much my dear! That really means A LOT! I would love to be a writer. I just don't think I'd be any good at it, but thanks so much! Haha I'll be writing this stuff as long as I'm in school.. and I'm about to apply for Grad school.. I've got a lot more to go!**

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: Yeah.. I know… sorry. **

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Thanks so much my dear! And yeah hahaha neither did I really. And yes, that's the point… he doesn't get parenthood at all.. but look what he had for examples…**

**Monzabird: thanks so much my dear! You are too kind to me. I actually didn't even realize I had written that many chapters… hahaha. Thanks for commenting on Sherlock's character. I got a lot of shit for that, so I appreciate when people understand what I am going for if that makes sense. Hahaha who isn't really a perv? Those who say they aren't are lying. But thank you. I just feel awkward writing them. Thanks so much for the review!**

**Jes11b: hahahaha I'm glad! :D**

**x-poisoncherry-x: ….. you'll see!**

**Amelia: Thanks so much!**

**Gwilwillith: He does not get that! And I am with you… so with you. Babies slightly scare me. I have no clue why.. I love toddlers though…**

**Guest: Thanks!  
**

**Kie1993: thanks so much!  
**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: hahahah loved the poem!**

**Hannahhobnob: hahahah yeah… that's how I am drunk most of the time. Hahaha**

**kandyHawes: Its alright! Thanks so much though! I really appreciate it!  
**

**Get Sherlock: Yeah. Well, look at his fucked up upbringing. That's all he knows. But thanks though!  
**

**Bored411: hahahahaah thanks! And you'll see!**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: Nope.. not at all.. sorry!**

**Guest: I was hoping someone was going to comment on Sherlock's protectiveness! Thanks so much!**

**Scarletmarader146: hahah want to slap him too? Hahah I think you may have to get in line :D**

**LePugly: wow… I don't think you realize how big of a compliment that is! Thanks so much!**

**Here you guys go! **

**Enjoy!**

THUMP

Sherlock woke with a start as Kylie jolted awake as well due to her pillow stiffening. Sherlock secured his arms around her, holding her more tightly to him as he looked for the origin of the noise.

Ted groaned and muttered something before lolling to one side on the ground next to the bench, not even waking.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and relaxed. The thump had just been Ted falling off the bench.

Kylie obviously realized the same as she settled back down into him.

He rested his head back on the concrete pillar and yawned. He must have fallen asleep. He had been wrapped up in his thoughts and didn't even realize the exhaustion taking over him. With Kylie so close to him for the first time in five days, he had gotten more sleep on the concrete floor of a prison cell than at Baker Street in his bed.

"Did you get some sleep?" Kylie mumbled sleepily as she nuzzled his neck and readjusted the blanket that was around them.

"Mmh hm," Sherlock muttered back as he shut his eyes once more. Why was he so exhausted?

"Good," She mumbled as her hand began playing with the buttons on his shirt.

She felt him sigh and relax as he drew her into his chest even more. Kylie fought the smiled on her face as she savored being in his arms once more. She hated herself for putting him at risk so that she could feel better, but after the… well…. however many hours they had been in this hellhole, they both needed this.

He began playing with her hair as they sat there, perfectly content. Sure, the world was in chaos, they were in a jail cell, Mycroft had nearly been killed, they had gotten in a …. Well…. neither would have really described it as a fight, but they faced uncertain circumstances in their relationship. Yet here they were; holding each other and that's all that mattered at the moment.

She felt him stiffen again as his hand stopped playing with her hair. Kylie pulled her head out of the crook of his neck and looked at him with curiosity as he cursed under his breath.

"What?" she asked softly with concern.

"You didn't eat," he told her kicking himself for not making her earlier before they had come over to the corner of the cell.

Kylie relaxed as she put her head back into the crook of his neck, "I'm fine Sherlock."

"Don't just dismiss it," he told her in a harsh whisper.

Kylie froze before pulling her head back to look at him once more. He had never used that sort of tone with her. He was looking at her harshly, but she could see the emotion in his eyes.

"I'm really okay," Kylie told him trying to ease his guilt. It was a bowl of oatmeal… she'd live.

He just looked at her before dropping his gaze and running a hand down her stomach to her jutting hips.

"No," he said firmly, "you most definitely are not."

He slipped his hand under her jacket and down to her right hip, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her jeans, loose from her loss of musculature. He rubbed his fingertips across the freshest cut she had made nearly a month ago.

Kylie shut her eyes in embarrassment.

"You keep hurting yourself," he told her quietly, "You don't eat, you don't take care of yourself…" he paused and brushed his fingers over the scar again, "you cut..." he trailed off for a moment, not believing he was about to say this, "it hurts me to see you do that."

Kylie looked up at him in almost a shock. He had never said something like that before; admitted vulnerability, hurt… that something affected him.

She felt tears come to her eyes once more. He really did love her with all of his heart.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she brought a hand up to his face. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw the pain and love written all over him.

"I just…" he trailed off and dropped his gaze once more. Who in the hell was he? He never admitted things. He kept his cards closed to the vest. What was he doing? He was putting himself out there…

…_You have nothing else to hide behind… not since that fight about the ring… not since that shower…_

It was true. Since that first night in that hotel room at the heavenly waters resort, he had nothing more to hide behind; no more walls up towards her. He was completely exposed. He hated it, yet, at the same time, it really was amazing. It was as if every touch was exemplified, every kiss so much more intense…

"I just…" he trailed off again, rubbing his hand back up her stomach, missing her musculature and curves, "I can't watch you do this to yourself."

"I'm sorry," Kylie said again, "I … I didn't know I was hurting you."

Sherlock just kept staring down, refusing to meet her eyes as he tried his damndest to push back the vulnerability that he was feeling.

"I'm trying to stop," she whispered as she dropped her hand down to his chest, playing with the buttons once more, "I really am. Its just… how I try to find control I guess."

Sherlock just shifted her closer to him and pulled her tighter to him, seeking more comfort. He just wanted her to be okay. He hated when she had anything but a smile on her face.

"I'll be better about eating," Kylie told him quietly.

Sherlock didn't respond. He just wrapped his arms tighter as he buried his nose in her hair.

Kylie readjusted the blanket and shut her eyes once more.

The door buzzed before the door down the hall opened and heels clacked down the hallway. Neither Kylie nor Sherlock wanted to respond as the footsteps drew closer to them.

"The freak and the bitch, right where you both belong," Donovan said as she stopped outside the cell.

Kylie opened her eyes and glared at her, "What happened to being nice after Charlie died Donovan?" Kylie asked bitterly.

"I moved on," Donovan told her with a sneer.

"Or back to being Anderson's sloppy seconds?" Sherlock asked.

Donovan glared at him before she held up a phone.

"You've got a phone call bitch," Donovan told her.

"Why didn't Lestrade bring it down?" Kylie asked as she untangled herself from Sherlock and walked over to Donovan, "Or Dimmock?"

"They went home," Donovan smiled at them, "I had to finish up some paperwork and Lestrade forwarded me the call."

Kylie looked at her and frowned. Who would call Lestrade looking for her?

She took the phone from Donovan and turned off the hold before putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" Kylie said into the phone.

"_What in the hell are you doing in jail?"_ her father's voice said from the other end of the line.

Kylie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Hi Dad. You made it home okay I guess. Mary call you?"

"_No…"_ Her father trailed off strangely.

Kylie frowned.

"Dad, what's up?" Kylie asked briefly making eye contact with Sherlock as she turned her back on Donovan.

"_You know how DiNozzo and I left because there was an attempt on the Director's life?"_ Gibbs told her.

"Yeah," Kylie said with a slight worry, "Is Vance okay? The team?"

"_There was no attempt,"_ Gibbs said quietly.

Kylie felt her heart drop. There hadn't been an attempt on the director's life?

"Wait," Kylie asked, "Who told you there was?"

Gibbs sighed on the other end of the line. Kylie could tell he was beating himself up.

"_I was told it was a Special Agent Todd Dawson and McGee had him call me while he was trying to handle things," _Gibbs muttered angrily into the phone, _"McGee didn't know anything about it and there is no Special Agent Todd Dawson."_

"So then who called you?" Kylie asked.

"_I don't know Kyleigha,"_ Gibbs snapped,_ "I'm trying to figure that out."_

"But why?" Kylie asked.

Gibbs sighed once more on the other end of the line, _"Someone wanted DiNozzo and I out of Britain or back here for a reason."_

Kylie looked at Sherlock. She was pretty damn sure that a certain someone wanted her father out of Britain. Violet Hunter wanted less people on their side; less people to be up against her.

She and Sherlock had to get out of here. They had to finish that bomb…

"_Kylie,"_ Her father's voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry Dad," Kylie quickly covered.

Her father paused, knowing that something was up; that she knew that something…

"_Watch your six Kylie,"_ Her father told her sternly, "_Tony and I are needed here for a bit, but you stick close to those people in your life."_

"I will Dad," Kylie told him, "You be careful too."

"_Always bug,"_ Gibbs told her, _"You call me at the first sign of trouble. Alright?"_

"Yes Dad."

"_I'm serious Kylie. Promise me."  
_

"I promise Dad," Kylie told him quietly.

"_Okay_," Gibbs said quietly, "_I have to go. I love you bug. Be safe."_

"Love you too Dad," Kylie said quietly before hanging up the phone.

Kylie turned back around to see Donovan looking at her.

"Your Daddy call to check on you in prison?" Donovan asked.

Kylie glared and handed her back the phone, "Why don't you go run off and fuck Anderson while his wife's asleep?"

Donovan smirked at her as she took a step forward, staring at Kylie through the bars, "I could kick your ass right now," Donovan sneered at her, "The other guards are on break, Lestrade and everyone went home."

"No one's watching through those cameras?" Kylie challenged as she stepped forward.

"No one," Donovan smirked at her.

Kylie smirked at her before quickly reaching through the bars, grabbing Donovan by the front of her shirt and quickly with shocking power, slammed her against the bars of the cell, effectively knocking her unconscious.

Kylie smiled at Donovan's unconscious body before peering down the empty hallway.

She glanced back at Sherlock who was looking at her in slight surprise mixed with amusement.

"We have to get out of here," Kylie told him as he got up.

"You want to break out of prison?" Sherlock asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yep," Kylie said as she reached for the button to open up the cell, failing to reach it. She looked around and saw a baton lying on the table a few feet away. She strained to grab it, smiling when she finally did. She rushed over to where she was before straining to reach the button across the hall, barely brushing it.

"Here," Sherlock said as he pulled her back, taking the baton from her and reaching out, struggling for a moment before pressing the button, opening the cell door.

Kylie smiled as she grabbed the blankets and walked out of the cell, handing Sherlock his jacket back.

"Why did your father call?" Sherlock asked, putting his jacket back on ask Kylie dragged Donovan's body into the cell.

"Someone wants him out of Britain," Kylie told him as she stopped dragging her and began rifling through her pockets.

"Violet Hunter," Sherlock said putting two and two together as Kylie tossed him Donovan's gun.

"My thoughts exactly," Kylie said as she took Donovan's keys, ID, phone, and wad of bills she had in her pocket, "We need to finish that bomb. It's the only way to know what her next play is."

Kylie froze as Ted murmured drunkenly on the floor before turning over and snoring loudly.

"He really slept through all of that?" Sherlock asked with slight disgust at Ted's state.

"Apparently," Kylie said as she walked out of the cell and pressed the button, shutting the door behind her.

They gazed at the pair unconscious on the floor.

"Well, lets become fugitives shall we?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah," Kylie said as they walked down the empty hallway, thankful it was the middle of the night and guard was down, "Lestrade and Mary are going to murder us when they find out."

"Yes well," Sherlock said as he held the door open for her, shutting the hall door and locking it before heading up to the main floor of the Yard with Kylie, "they have to find us first don't they?"

Kylie just grinned at him as they walked leisurely through the Yard.

"You know," Kylie said as she held the blankets in her arms, "If I had to break out of jail with anyone, I'm glad its you."

Sherlock reached the front door to the Yard before her and held it open for her, grinning, "I'm honored."

"Good," Kylie said grinning at him as she stood in front of him, "you should be."

She flashed him a wider smile before leaning up and kissing his cheek and walking out.

Sherlock smiled and looked at her retreating form as she glanced back at him. He chuckled to himself, that woman….

**Escaped, fugitives, and building a bomb… what could possible go wrong? **

**Hahahah**

**Review? It really makes my day and helps me write and only takes a moment of your time!**

**Please?...**


	61. Chapter 61

**So, I honestly wasn't planning on writing at all today, but I have had so many reviews and feedback, that I couldn't not post the next chapter!**

**It's all because of you guys!  
**

**Bored411: hahahaha pretty much! Sorry! Hopefully it will make sense one day!**

**ChalGallifreya221B613: yeah.. they like to break rules don't they? And maybe one day…**

**Guest: no, not at all!**

**Newtofanfic: Thanks so much! Drunk Ted is back! Don't worry! And yeah. Its def not something that magically goes away. I unfortunately know that one from experience, but that's beside the point. Thanks for your review!**

**Hannahhobnob: Thanks so much!  
**

**Elleari: Glad you know whats going to happen because I don't! hahahah That's a lie. I know for the most part hahaha. **

**ScarletMarauder146: he'll come around one day!... hopefully…. Line is forming that way btw. Hahaha**

**JLRaptor: I laughed so hard at that, I don't know why hahaha. **

**Guest: Happy? :D**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: hahahaha glad to be of service.**

**GetSherlock: Thanks! :D hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Gwilwillith: hahah thanks! And yeah.. I get that….**

**Kie1993: Thanks!  
**

**Guest: Thanks so much! Hahah bomb isn't serious right? Right?  
**

**Anyhow, enjoy the update as a thanks for your amazing reviews!**

Kylie and Sherlock walked down the street leisurely as they made their way to the storage facility where they knew the bomb was.

"How much money did Donovan have?" Sherlock asked out of curiosity as they strolled down the street.

Kylie looked at him strangely as she shifted the blankets in her arms before he took them from her, allowing her to have both arms available.

She gave him a smile in thanks before pulling out the wad of bills.

"Mmh," Kylie said with a smirk, "Nearly seventy-five pounds."

"Good," Sherlock said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the right, heading down the street, in the opposite direction that they were headed.

"Sherlock!" Kylie objected as she stumbled slightly, not expecting to be pulled one way, "The storage place is that that way!"

"I know," Sherlock told her, "We're going to get something to eat first."

Kylie gaped at him, "We have… we have things to do Sherlock," she said looking around for anyone eaves dropping on them, "We don't have time to eat, nor is anywhere open. Its nearly midnight."

"On a Friday," Sherlock told her as he picked up the pace, "It's early in the night and I know a guy."

Kylie rolled her eyes, "You always know a guy…"

Sherlock sent her a look as he led her into a busy looking Italian restaurant.

"Sherlock!" a large man with a greying ponytail said with joy, "how lovely to see you! And you brought a woman with you," he said smiling at Kylie as she nervously slipped her hands around Sherlock's arm, "A very beautiful one at that…"

"Angelo," Sherlock said as he took the man's attention off of a now blushing Kylie, "We need a meal to go… in discretion."

"Sure, sure," Angelo said, "Anything for you," he said as he lead them through the restaurant towards the back, getting strange looks as they went.

"This man," Angelo told Kylie as they walked through the kitchen, "Got me off of a murder charge, and out of jail."

"You went to jail," Sherlock corrected him as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You two eat for free," Angelo told them, "Always."

Angelo led them to a small, elegant table in the kitchen.

"The Chef's table?" Kylie asked in surprise, "On a Friday night?"

"The best for this man and his date," Angelo said as he turned to Kylie, "Let me take your coat."

Kylie paused and blushed. It had been AGES since she had been on an actual date that didn't include looking for criminals, or gaining information. She had never really been on a TRUE date with Sherlock.

"We're not staying," Sherlock told him firmly as he removed his jacket.

Kylie allowed Angelo to help her with her jacket as Sherlock tossed the blankets in the corner.

"I know, I know," Angelo said as he looked at the two of them, "You are both so thin." He commented, causing Sherlock to roll his eyes once more, "Being doing too much shagging instead of eating eh?" he said wagging his eyebrows before hanging up their coats and walking out of the kitchen.

Kylie just stared after Angelo before turning to a bright red Sherlock who was staring at the table angrily.

Kylie let out a slight laugh at the situation that they were in. They were fugitives, they had just broken out jail, and they were now on their first _true_ date, before they headed off to go and finish making a dirty bomb for a crime boss…. How romantic… yet, perfectly fit into their relationship.

"What?" Sherlock asked as he looked up at her, a smile tugging on his lips at the happiness on her face.

"Nothing," Kylie said as she smiled at the table, the heat returning to her face.

She glanced back up at him and caught his eye as he looked at her oddly.

She just laughed again and shook her head as she leaned forward on the table.

"Why are we here Sherlock?" Kylie asked.

He looked at her even more strangely, "You need to eat…"

"We don't have that much time until they figure out that we are missing," Kylie told him, "And we still have to finish our… project… before getting back to Baker Street."

"Um…" Angelo said as rushed back into the kitchen, holding two glasses of water, "You two said you need discretion?"

"Yes," Sherlock said as he looked at Angelo.

"You two in trouble with the police?" Angelo asked.

"Uh…" Kylie said looking at Sherlock. Its not like they were going to advertise this.

"Yes," Sherlock answered, glancing at Kylie quickly.

"Well, that DI you run around with, Lestrange…"

"Lestrade?" Kylie gaped.

"Yeah, him," Angelo said nodding setting the water down, "He just walked in. He's good mates with my head chef."

"Shit," Kylie cursed as she stood up grabbing her jacket and throwing it on.

"Here," Angelo said grabbing two plates that a waiter was about to carry out and plopped them on the table before grabbing to go containers and plopping the contents into them and grabbing a bag as the waiter gaped at them.

"Shoo!" Angelo yelled at the young man, causing him to scamper away, and put the food and some water bottles into the bag along with a bottle of wine he had near the table.

"Go out the back, leads to the back alleyway," Angelo told them as Kylie picked up the blankets.

"Thank you Angelo," Kylie said as Sherlock took the bag and nodded at him in thanks.

"Come back, and I'll give you a real meal you'll never forget," Angelo told them.

Kylie smiled at him as Sherlock grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door as Lestrade came walking in.

"Where's my mate Joe?" Lestrade asked as he walked into the kitchen and noticed the door shutting. He could have sworn he saw a flash of auburn hair.

"Who just went out there?" he asked, fully suspicious.

"Bum waiter I just fired," Angelo said putting his arm around the DI and pulling him into the kitchen, "Smoking on the job is no good for business.."

"Yeah," Lestrade said as he allowed Angelo to steer him towards his best mate since he was in diapers.

**&*(( )#*)**

Kylie shivered as she walked into the storage container as Sherlock held the door open for her, closing it behind them and turning on the lights.

Kylie sighed as she looked at the work they had left on the table. They had so much left to do.

"Come on," Sherlock said quietly as he set the food bag on the ground and took the gun out of the back of his pants, setting it on the table, "Eat first."

Kylie sighed again and nodded as she laid one of the blankets down against the wall and sat down. Sherlock brought the bag of food over and plopped down next to her, pulling out the utensils and takeout boxes, handing her a water and setting aside the bottle of wine.

"Ooh, Angelo has good taste," Kylie said in a slight surprise as she reached over his lap for wine looking at it appreciatively, "Very good taste…"

Sherlock plucked it out of her hands, "Later," he told her.

Kylie's mouth pulled at the corners, "Spoil-sport."

Sherlock chuckled slightly at her as he handed her a box and a fork.

Kylie laughed and opened it, taking a bite happily.

"Damn," she said appreciatively, "It's been ages since I've had Italian this good."

Sherlock opened his own and poked at it. He felt eyes on him and looked at Kylie, finding her staring at him.

"You need to eat too," Kylie told him, "Angelo's right, you've lost a lot of weight."

"Not as much as you," he said looking at her, remembering their earlier conversation.

Kylie dropped her gaze to her food before looking back at him, "And right now, I'm eating."

Sherlock dropped his gaze as he watched her take another bite of her dish. He sighed and turned to his own, taking a bite and looking at it. It actually wasn't that bad. He wasn't the biggest fan of Italian food, but this was pretty good.

Kylie smiled and took another bite, as she dropped her head onto Sherlock's shoulder, chewing. She looked at the bomb in progress they had on the tabletop. They were making a bomb… granted they had figured out a way to make the chemical's inert, rendering the bomb useless while still passing all of the radioactive tests, but still, it was an easily fixable problem. If Violet Hunter and her gang figured it out, this bomb could blow up all of London.

"We have to do this to figure out what she is up to," Sherlock said quietly as he took another bite, "It's the only way."

"You're just doing it to protect me," Kylie said as she sat up and took another bite before setting her head back down.

Sherlock stiffened and looked at her, he hadn't told her that.

"But you are right," Kylie continued as she sat up again, gathering up her next bite, "It is the only way we can stop this shit is by helping her."

Sherlock just remained silent as she dropped her head back down onto his shoulder. He really was doing this just to protect her. Violet Hunter had promised him she would kill the woman next to him if he didn't cooperate. In the back of his head, he knew that he could stop it, but he didn't want to run the risk that he wouldn't be able to. She meant too much to him.

He had told himself before, and he'd say it again; he would do anything to protect this woman. He couldn't help it anymore. She brought out a protective and jealous side of him. He had literally felt his blood boil when harmless drunk Ted began talking to her. She made him a better man, a better person; better, but protective.

She took another bite as she pondered something.

"If we know that it was Moran who shot Thomas, and assuming he shot the nurse, and made that shot through the window at John and Mary's flat…" she wondered aloud, "Then is he really working for Violet Hunter?"

Sherlock looked at her, not quite following her, "He could have been ordered to take out Thomas. The last of her competition."

"He was working for Thomas though," Kylie said, "he was the one who brought me to him."

Sherlock shook his head, "He was playing the double agent."

Kylie shook her head, "It doesn't add up."

"He killed the nurse as she was about to give up information on him…" Sherlock began.

"But how did he know that?" Kylie asked, "Her back was to the window."

Sherlock looked down at his food, his mind racing. How had he missed something so obvious?

"Is our flat bugged?" Kylie asked in slight horror.

Sherlock shook his head as his mind raced, "We would know though. We would have at least found one bug by now."

"Yeah," Kylie said agreeing. It had been nearly two months since the nurse had died right before their eyes. They had been through every inch of their flat, not to mention the Yard had as well during the investigation.

"The other thing though," Kylie said as she opened her water, "if Moran is working for Violet Hunter, why didn't he kill us that day at John and Mary's? He has had plenty of opportunities since then."

"Snipers are patient," Sherlock said, "he must have a reason for us. Hunter must have a reason for us."

"But why shoot us at John and Mary's?"

"Missed?"

"No," Kylie said immediately, "I've seen his service record. He had over 150 confirmed killed in Desert Storm. He's a damn good sniper. He doesn't miss."

Sherlock looked at her, "It had to be a warning of some kind."

"But why? Violet Hunter hadn't revealed herself yet," Kylie said shaking her head, not understanding.

"That or he doesn't work for her," Sherlock said, "The nurse laughed when I made that connection."

"Then what's his game?" Kylie asked as she stared straight ahead once more, "If he's not on Hunter's side, and he's not on ours… what's his end game?"

"There's no division between good and evil Kyleigha," Sherlock said quietly.

"We're good," Kylie told him as she looked at him.

"We escaped police custody, we're on the run, and building a dirty bomb that is planned to begin World War III," Sherlock told her quietly.

Kylie looked down at her food. What in the hell was she doing? She felt that she was doing the right thing.

"There's no black and white when it comes to that," Sherlock continued, "it's just grey. You have to do what you think is right. Not what some arbitrary set of rules say what is good and bad, decent and wicked."

Kylie swallowed and played with her food some more.

"We cant live by someone else's rules, but by our own intellect and morals. You should know that. I think your father is the number one believer in that," Sherlock smirked.

Kylie laughed and nodded before dropping her head on his shoulder once more. She felt him press his lips to her forehead before taking another bite. Kylie smiled and wondered when their roles in the relationship had changed. She was always the one to say deep things like that. He would always comment on the black and the white of things, basing it purely off of scientific fact and rationality. She would always come back and fill in the emotional and the grey areas, linking them together. She was always the one to show affection first after a difficult issue.

She fought a smile on her face. He was really opening up to her. If that hadn't been shown to her in the last 12 hours, she didn't know what did.

She sat back up and continued to eat. They ate in a comfortable silence until Sherlock took one last bite and shut his box getting up. Kylie made to do the same before he handed her the other blanket and shook his head.

"No, you finish that," he told her sternly.

Kylie wanted to argue, but she knew she had been worrying him. She just shut her mouth and nodded before taking the blanket and wrapping it around herself as she continued eating.

Satisfied that she was eating, Sherlock turned towards the bomb they had to finish and beginning on the wiring, not wanting to expose her to chemicals as she was ingesting food.

Kylie smiled as she watched him work, eating the food in front of her. She was so full, but she knew that she had to eat more. She didn't want him to worry. She knew she should be worried, they both should. With both of their conditions, as well as what they were dealing with… both of them should be. They were fugitives… but somehow, she was perfectly content being a fugitive and making a bomb with the man that she loved in this anonymous storage unit given to them by a crazed crime boss trying to create World War III. She felt safe, like she didn't have a worry in the world as she watched him work and snacked on her pasta.

… her student had been right all those months ago; she really had found her soul mate…

**&#( *&# (**

Donovan woke to feel someone tapping her face.

She flinched and opened her eyes as her head throbbed only to see that drunken idiot staring at her with a smile.

"Wakey, wakey," he said.

Donovan sat up quickly regretting it immediately as she groaned.

"Concussion," He said as he blinked at her a few times, fighting his own headache.

Donovan stared at him as her vision blurred slightly. He was… sober? Jesus? How long had she been out of Drunk Ted had sobered up?

"How in the hell do you know?" Donovan asked.

"I may not look like it when you lot find me," Ted said as he stood up, "But I'm a neuro-surgeon."

Donovan gaped; they had stopped running background on him as he frequented the Yard far too often. In fact, he frequented so much, that when he was here, they sent everyone home, knowing he didn't need watching.

"Its nearly time they opened," Ted said as he stood up, looking at her, "Aren't you a Sergeant?"

"Yeah," Donovan told him, "The two who were in here broke out," She felt her pockets for her phone, cursing, "Bitch took it."

"Took what?" Ted asked.

"My phone, my money, my gun, my way out of bloody here!" she yelled as the door opened and an officer rushed in.

"Donovan?" he asked, "What in the hell are you doing down here?"

"Get me out of here Johnson!" Donovan said in frustration, "Holmes and Gibbs escaped."

"I can see that," Johnson commented as he opened the door, "On your watch as well."

"You should have been watching," Donovan sneered as she walked out.

"You were the one who sent us all home under threat _Sergeant_," Johnson said politely.

"Shut up," Donovan snapped as she made her way up to her cubical. Lestrade was going to kill her….

***^#(* ()**

Kylie and Sherlock quietly crept into 221B, wine bottle and blankets in hand. It was nearly eight in the morning and they had spent all night finishing the bomb. They needed the phone to get Violet Hunter to approve it, but their task was finished.

Sherlock quietly shut the door behind him, locking it, as they didn't see Mary anywhere in sight. Kylie motioned to the stairs for Sherlock to go up as she walked into the kitchen, wine bottle in hand. She knew it was eight in the morning, but to her and her sleeping schedule, it was midnight. This wine was well deserved.

She carefully crept in, grabbing two wine glasses and the corkscrew before walking into the living room, finding Sherlock staring at her questioningly. He saw the corkscrew and rolled his eyes at her as if to as "really?"

Kylie gave him a look as they heard talking and footsteps coming from their bedroom.

They ran towards the stairs like two teenagers as Mary walked out of their bedroom, yawning.

"John, you need to stay in bed dear," Mary told him as she walked in the kitchen.

John limped out after her, "I'm fine Mary, I don't have any damage…"

"John!" they heard Mary shriek in worry and began bickering as Sherlock gently shut the door to the upstairs bedroom.

Kylie smiled at him as she set the glasses down and sat on the bed smiling at him.

"Hiding in plain sight," she told him quietly as she began opening the wine.

"Its eight in the morning Kylie," Sherlock told her quietly as he removed her jacket, "And you're sick."

Kylie looked up at him and smiled, "I haven't coughed in nearly twelve hours. We've been up for fifteen, and I think this wine is quite deserved."

He gently pulled the wine out of her hands and set it on the ground, "We'll drink it later."

Kylie dropped her hands and smiled slightly. He was right, it was eight in the morning, they shouldn't drink right now.

"There is one good thing though," Kylie said as she smiled at him and took off her jacket, throwing it on the chair.

He looked at her in confusion as they both kicked off their shoes.

"And what's that?" he asked.

She smiled, "I can do this now," she said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for the first time in what seemed like decades.

Warmth and electricity shot through him as he felt fireworks and butterflies erupt inside of him. His head spun from the simple kiss, his mind was blank, he couldn't think at all as a flood of emotion came raging out.

His arms went around her as he deepened the kiss, pressing her down into the bed as he lay on top of her gently. Her moan sent a shiver down his spine as they both fought to keep quiet, and remain in control of their emotions and desires. Both knew that sex was not an option right now… but those thoughts were on their way out the window.

Kylie broke the kiss and closed her eyes in pain and trying to gain self-control as she ran a hand down his chest to feel his heart racing, nearing out of control.

"Damn," Kylie cursed as she threw her head back into the pillow in frustration… a lot of sexual frustration….

Sherlock dropped his head into her shoulder, knowing exactly what that meant before rolling off of her. He had never dealt with something like this before. He had never….wanted someone… so badly. He felt his heart thumping and nearing out of control. He felt Kylie sit up and uncork the bottle of wine.

"Kylie," he breathed, asking what she was doing.

"Drink," she told him as she lifted his head and propped it up with a pillow so he could drink, "you have to calm your heart," she whispered.

He wheezed before he took the glass from her and drank the glass quickly, feeling it go directly to his head. Kylie just rubbed his chest gently as she watched him drink, taking the glass from him when he was done. She set it on the table and stripped off her shirt, leaving her in a camisole before unbuttoning his shirt.

He looked at her strangely as she did so, blinking as she spun slightly from his quick digestion of the alcohol. Granted it was one glass… very large glass.. damn Kylie…

"We've been running around London since ten yesterday morning," Kylie told him, "You don't need to sleep in that shirt too."

Sherlock let her remove it before she pulled him up to a sitting position, smiling before kissing him as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, throwing it to the ground.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her, sneaking his hands under her camisole before lifting it up and off of her. He felt goosebumps arise on her skin as she shivered.

She pulled away and put her fingers on his lips as she pressed her forehead to his as they caught their breath. His hands went down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans.

"Take these off," he said, semi-slurring his words together.

"Sherlock," she whispered to him, "We can't have sex…"

"I know," he whispered.

Kylie looked at him for a moment before she got up and shimmied out of her jeans before pulling back the covers and hopping under them. Sherlock made to do the same, flailing slightly in his heavily buzzed state.

"No, no," Kylie said smiling, trailing a hand down his stomach to his belt, "those have to go first."

Sherlock stopped and looked at her with an exaggerated look. Kylie stifled a laugh, knowing it was all from the wine, "Why?"

"Just keeping it even Sherlock Holmes," Kylie told him as she leaned in and gave him a quick peck, throwing herself back into the pillows before he could grab her.

He made a noise in frustration as they heard Mary and John still bickering loudly below them before he undid his belt and stripped off his pants, tossing them to the ground before scrambling under the covers and kissing Kylie once more.

She giggled into his lips before breaking the kiss and settling down into the bed to sleep.

He lay on his side for a bit, holding her close to him, enjoying the feeling of her bare skin against his.

He rolled onto his back, pulling Kylie with him. She giggled into his neck once more before she climbed off of him and settled into his side.

He opened his mouth to complain before her fingers pressed to his lips once more, "When you get cleared," Kylie told him in a soft whisper, "I will climb all over you. But until then…" she told him as she kissed him once more softly, "I have to remain here."

He thumped his head back into the pillows in a huff.

"I know," Kylie told him quietly as she laid a kiss on his shoulder before settling down on his chest once more.

"Damn heart,…" he muttered as he turned his head to the side that Kylie was nuzzled into.

She smiled and rubbed his chest, running her fingers down his scar, "I love your heart though. It's a lot bigger than you think."

He just sat there of a moment before he held up the arm that was not currently around her up and made a fist, looking at it intently.

"It's the size of my fist," he commented.

Kylie laughed into his skin and she reached up and lowered his arm, intertwining his fingers with hers, "I meant metaphorically."

"Oh," he commented, "That's a stupid metaphor."

She laughed once more and intertwined her legs with his; "I love you, now go to sleep will you?"

He pressed his lips to her forehead in a silent _I love you too_ before closing his eyes and letting exhaustion take over.

Kylie felt his breathing begin to slow as she carefully dropped his hand and went back to rubbing her fingers softly along the scar that marred his chest, thanking God that he didn't take him away from her that fateful day. If he had, she really didn't know if she would be laying here breathing today. She loved him so much it hurt. She had found her life partner, her soul mate… and she was going to be damned if anyone tried to take him away from her.

**Review? Pretty please! The more feedback I get the more inclined I am to get a chapter out for you guys!**


	62. Chapter 62

**You guys are seriously the best! No freaking joke!**

**I apologize, I was going to post this last night, but life got the better of me!  
**

**Newtofanfic: Thanks so much! Glad you saw, EXACTLY what I was trying to do there! I felt we all needed a refreasher there :D  
**

**Chelsey-Jorax-Diggory: Aw, thanks so much my dear! That really means a lot. Esp that his progression is realistic. I caught a lot of flack for that. But thanks so much! I'm so glad you are enjoying it!  
**

**ScarletMarauder146: Thanks so much! Hahah hopefully one day!**

**Get Sherlock: Thanks so much! Hahaha and that's what I was going for!**

**Bored411: hahaha close to it :D  
**

**Guest: hahaha Thanks so much!  
**

**Monza Bird: For real, who did :D I cant freaking wait to write that part… so much planned…**

**Saadhana: Sorry, I have a few Guest and I have NO clue who you all are. Apologies. But thank you so much :D  
**

**Sherlockian082994: Thanks so much! I shall!  
**

**DarkJenny20: Thanks! And you are quite welcome!**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks! I've been catching up a bit on your story too! I am quite enjoying it I have to say! Nice job!**

**Hannahhobnob: hahaha sorry. I love writing it too much. **

**One more thing! Check out Niki-Viscious's story "For Queen, Country, and Selfish desires" its amazing. I'm helping with it so I know what's going to happen.. it will be good. Hell, I think it already is. Check it out!  
**

**Anyhow, on with the story!**

"John you need to stay in bed dear," Mary said as she yawned and walked out into the kitchen to make tea.

"Mary, I'm fine," John said as she heard hobbling behind her, "I didn't do any damage to the nerve or bone…"

"JOHN!" Mary shrieked as her heart dropped in her chest, "You should not be walking!" She yelled as she ran over to him, helping him to a chair.

"I'm not going to get better if I don't… push…" John said wincing as Mary lowered him to the chair.

"You aren't supposed to be up on it," Mary chewed him out with worry as she bent down and began examining his leg intently.

"It's fine Mary," John said trying to brush her off, "I've been shot before."

"And you walked with a cane for nearly four months after," Mary snapped slapping his hand aside as she continued to work.

"I'm not going to have a cane at the wedding," John said rolling his eyes.

"I don't care if you have a cane at the wedding," Mary told him in frustration, "I'm not one of those brides you know? I couldn't care if I got married in a paper sack. I just don't want you to do any more damage to your leg."

John looked at her as she dropped her gaze.

"I'm already going to look like the Hindenburg," Mary said as she played with the bandage on his leg.

John rolled his eyes lightly and smiled before leaning forward and placing a few fingers under her chin to make her look him in the eye.

"You are not going to look like the Hindenburg," John told her calmly, "You cant even tell that you are pregnant Mary. You are going to look gorgeous."

Mary smiled and cursed her damn hormones for making her cry.

"You always look gorgeous," John told her.

Mary smacked him in the chest, making him sit up in surprise, not knowing what he did wrong.

"What the hell was that for?" John asked.

"You're just saying that," Mary said as she was crying.

John looked at her in utter confusion; he made a point to tell her that she was beautiful as much as he possible could. It wasn't difficult, the woman was stunning. He still wasn't sure how on earth she had decided to date him. She could have had any man she wanted and yet, she chose him.

Pregnancy hormones… this had to be the hormones.

"No, I'm not," John told her, "You are stunning. You always are."

"John I have gained five pounds. FIVE BLOODY POUNDS. There is no way that I am going to fit into my dress. But I don't even care because I'm marrying you. And I love you with all my heart. And I just don't understand why you are walking around right now! John you got FUCKING SHOT!"

John just looked at her, not knowing what to do. He was in dangerous territory. She wasn't just mad about one issue. This conversation was jumping more than a rabbit that fell into a pile of cocaine.

"And now we are dealing with the two year olds we call our best friends," Mary ranted.

"Hey," John said grabbing her hands gently, "Sherlock and Kylie are fine right now. They are locked up safely in the Yard…"

"They are in jail John!" Mary told him as she tried to pull away, but John just grabbed her more tightly, forcing her to stay right there with him.

"Yes, but because we are all trying to teach them a lesson. Lestrade ensured that they would be safe and comfortable. They are locked up Mary. They aren't going anywhere."

"What if they get out?" Mary asked, her mind leaping to the worst possible scenario, "What if they escape and get into trouble? Kylie's sick and anorexic, and Sherlock's heart?"

"They can't escape Mary," John told her firmly, "Jail and the Yard is the one place where they cant get out, no matter how brilliant they think they are."

Mary began to calm down as she looked at his hands holding hers. She swallowed and nodded, "You're right. I'm being stupid. I mean they are in bloody jail. Of course they're not going to get out."

John smiled and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to her forehead, "Come here," he said as he pulled her up and into his lap.

"You're leg," Mary said as she stood up before he could pull her down.

"It's fine," John told her.

"No, its not," Mary said as she stood up and placed her hands on the arms of the chair and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

John brought a hand up to her face, brushing his thumb against her skin as he kissed her back. Never had a kiss with another woman felt like this. He thought back to all of those girlfriends that he had before her. All those women that he had chased and Sherlock had chased off… For once in his life, John was thankful for the dark-haired detective for chasing them off. If he hadn't, this amazing woman would not be with him right now.

Mary broke the kiss when her phone rang.

John tried to grab her before she had a chance to answer it, but she slipped out of his grasp too quickly and sauntered over to the phone.

"You're calling early Greg," Mary said as she wiped her eyes and smiled at John, walking over towards him once more.

John watched as she stopped walking and her smile fell.

"You're kidding," Mary said as her face paled immediately.

John looked at her with concern.

"Let me know," Mary said calmly as she hung up the phone.

"What is it?" John asked as he looked at his fiancé, unable to read her as she just stared down at her phone.

Mary just stared at her phone for a moment before chucking it HARD at John.

"OW!" He yelled in pain as the phone hit his sternum and looked at her in a mixture of anger, confusion, and surprise, "What the BLOODY HELL was that for?"

"Kylie and Sherlock escaped," Mary said as she crossed her arms and glared at her fiancé.

"Wait. What? Seriously?" John asked as his eyes went wide.

"No, I'm joking John," Mary said bitterly.

John just stared at her as if he wasn't sure to take her seriously or not.

"They ESCAPED," Mary yelled as she fretted and began crying once more as she made tea, "Its all my fault. I brought up the kids, they got in a fight, now they are out wandering the streets doing God knows what… I'm going to be a terrible mother."

Mary broke down as she leaned up against the counter.

John just stared at her. She was a fucking emotional rollercoaster right now. He didn't know that if he touched her, if she would hug him back, or bite his head off like a praying mantis.

"You're going to be a great mum," John said, choosing his words carefully.

"No I'm not," Mary said as she completely broke down, "I can't even take care of three adults let alone a child. Your child."

John carefully got up, ignoring the pain in his leg as he limped over to where the woman who was about to become his wife; the same woman carrying his child stood, balling her eyes out.

She looked up at him; her green eyes sparkled and shone with tears. He didn't know if he was about to be punched, but he didn't care. He just placed his arms around her and pulled her tight to his body.

This appeared to be the right thing to do… God, he didn't know anymore with the hormones…

He prepared himself for the blow, until he felt her relax in his arms and grab the front of the jumper she had made him wear.

He let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding as he let her tuck her head under his chin. He had no idea what to say or do. His best friends had just escaped from prison and out doing God knows what and probably putting themselves at risk, while his fiancé kept following a train of logic that he was pretty damn sure Sherlock couldn't even follow and riding an emotional tsunami. They trained him in the army to be prepared for anything… but there was no way that anything could have prepared him for this.

His eye caught two bright orange blankets lying on the black leather sofa. That was odd. It was one of those blankets used to treat shock. Why did Sherlock and Kylie have them? Only paramedics and Police...

"Mary," John said quietly as he ran a hand through her hair, "Kylie and Sherlock are safe."

Her fist met his chest as he winced again.

"No," John told her turning her around and facing her towards the blankets.

Mary looked at it for a moment before making the connection.

They heard a creak come from upstairs that they knew was someone turning over in the bed.

"Son of a bitch," Mary muttered before she pulled out of John's grasp and marched up the stairs.

John sighed and hobbled back over to the chair and picked up Mary's phone, dialing Lestrade's number. At least one more person didn't need to worry about those two.

**&#( *( )**

Kylie felt herself drifting off to sleep once more as Sherlock turned towards her and crushed her to his chest in his sleep. She smiled and tucked her head under his chin, breathing in the scent of clean soap that he always had… the same one that was distinctly him.

She felt so safe, so comfortable, so loved in his arms. Sleep was coming quickly and she was about to give in…

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE BLOODY KIDDING ME!" Mary yelled as she banged open the door.

Kylie was thrown out of the bed and hit the floor with a thud as Sherlock sat straight up, being completely startled out of his drunken sleep.

"Ow," Kylie moaned as she sat up.

"You two had sex too?" Mary asked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Kylie looked down at her body, covered by only her bra and underwear and then at the clothes they had scattered around the floor.

She just scoffed and laughed slightly as she pulled herself up, "I wish."

She looked up at her best friend and could have sworn she saw flames in her eyes and steam coming out of her ears. Her eyes widened slightly, Mary was a bit more than pissed.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she yelled.

"Sleeping," Sherlock answered simply, causing Kylie to snort with laughter.

Mary just picked up the closest thing to her, which happened to be his jacket and chucked it at him.

"YOU TWO BROKE OUT OF PRISON?" Mary yelled at them.

Both Kylie and Sherlock looked at her quizzically, both too tired to deal with this right now.

"ANSWER ME!" Mary yelled.

"What's there to answer?" Sherlock semi-slurred together as he ran a hand down his face.

Mary just stared at him in fury before gazing at Kylie as well, "YOU TWO ARE DRUNK?"

"He's…. pretty buzzed," Kylie told her.

It was then that Sherlock decided that he was done with the conversation and flopped back down to the bed, earning a look of fury from Mary and an amused glance from Kylie.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs and Lestrade walked into the room, gaping at the two of them.

"Detective Inspector," Sherlock slurred in greeting as he put a hand up to salute, dropping it so it lay behind Kylie's waist.

Lestrade just stopped and looked at him in confusion before looking at Kylie wearing just her bra in a loss for words.

Kylie smiled at him in a smart-alic fashion as Sherlock's hand began rubbing her back. Her smile faded as she glanced at him. His eyes were closed but the alcohol was still in full effect. She smiled; he was a touchy-feeley and cuddly drunk… She'd have to get him drunk more often.

"You er, want to put on a shirt Kylie?" Lestrade asked awkwardly.

Kylie turned and looked at him before bending down to grab her camisole that was lying on the ground when Sherlock sat straight up once more in a very delayed reaction to Lestrade's words, consequently knocking Kylie out of the bed once more.

"OW!" Kylie said in pain and annoyance as she was thrown out of the bed and onto the floor for the second time in the last ten minutes.

Sherlock peered over the bed at her before glaring at a now very slightly amused Lestrade.

Kylie grabbed her camisole putting it on and climbing back into bed. Sherlock kept glaring at Lestrade as he looked on the other side of the bed. He suddenly bent down, hitting the floor with a thud while his legs and hips still remained in the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kylie asked as she looked at him in confusion.

She could see Sherlock trying to get back up, but failing. She rolled her eyes and bent over, grabbing his torso and hauling him back onto the bed.

He sat up blinking a few times before he tossed his shirt that had been on the floor at Kylie.

She looked at him, completely lost.

"Put it on," Sherlock told her as he glared at Lestrade.

Kylie rolled her eyes.

"I asked her to put one on Sherlock," Lestrade told him, "And that's beside the point. You two, are fugitives and I have to bring you back in."

"No you don't," Kylie told him before turning back to Sherlock, "And I'm wearing a shirt."

"Barely a shirt," Sherlock said as he eyed her.

"Um, excuse me," Lestrade said bringing their attention back to the topic at hand, "Yes, I can. And the two of you assaulted a police officer!"

"It was Donovan. that bitch doesn't count," Kylie said before turning back to Sherlock, "How is this barely a shirt?"

"Just put it on," Sherlock bickered back.

Kylie sighed and took the shirt from him putting it on, "Yeah, because Lestrade is a total perv…"

"Apparently," Sherlock said glaring.

Lestrade just looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "I ASKED her to put a shirt on!"

Sherlock opened his mouth to respond before Kylie smacked the back of his head, "Stop being over-protective," she told him as she buttoned his shirt.

"Okay," Lestrade said shaking his head, "Put your clothes on, you both are under arrest."

"For what?" Sherlock asked, barely recovering from the slap.

"Assaulting a police officer and escaping police custody," Lestrade said as he pulled out his cuffs.

"No," Kylie told them as Sherlock rolled his eyes and lay back down.

"You are going with him," Mary growled at her best friend.

"No, we aren't," Sherlock said in a strange sing-songy tone, causing Kylie to laugh lightly.

"And why's that?" Lestrade asked in frustration, "Please, enlighten us."

"Because we made a break in the case," Kylie told them.

"What case?" Mary asked, "You solved the Constellation one almost a week ago!"

"Sebastian Moran ring a bell?" Sherlock asked.

"Moran?" Lestrade asked, "Sherlock, you are not still chasing him because he helped kidnap Kylie…."

"And kill the nurse in our flat, and kill Thomas, and kidnap Mycroft, and have a mole in the government framing Mycroft for it…" Kylie continued.

"Not to mention his roll in Violet Hunter's plans," Sherlock added as he yawned.

"Wait," Lestrade asked suddenly, "Moran was the one who set off the bomb at Buckingham palace?"

"Yep," Kylie said, "Nearly killed Mycroft after he refused to bring something to the Queen."

"Bring what?" Mary asked, her anger fading.

"Coloring pages," Kylie told them, "The Yard has them in evidence now I believe."

"Coloring pages?" Lestrade asked skeptically.

"Encoded coloring pages that led us to the cemetery where you found us to begin with," Kylie said as she yawned as well.

Lestrade and Mary both shut and rolled their eyes at the pair, "Why didn't you tell us this to begin with? Is that why you two escaped?"

"We tried," Kylie said, "God knows I told Donovan enough…"

Mary turned and looked at Lestrade before shaking her head and storming out of the room.

He just sighed and ran a hand down his face, "How bad do things look for Mycroft?" he asked.

"Bad," Kylie told him, "Lost all pull that he has, and clearance pending an investigation."

"Shit," Lestrade cursed. Mycroft wasn't his favorite person, but he was at least one of the good ones in office and a good alli to have. With facing the disaster that the world was in, he was definitely needed on their side.

"What have you two found?" Lestrade asked.

"That Moran has a vendetta against Mycroft and we aren't sure what it has to do with anything, but the encrypted pages led us to a cemetery where his wife and daughter are buried," Kylie told him.

Lestrade looked at her, "Just like you mother and sister?"

"Thanks for the reminder," Kylie told him as she ran her hand through Sherlock's hair as he lay on the pillows next to her, "But yes. The connection is weird."

Lestrade just looked at them. As much as he wanted to murder them on the spot, he needed them to clear Mycroft. They both looked exhausted, and Sherlock seemed a bit more than buzzed.

"Get some sleep," Lestrade said begrudgingly, "I'll get everything I can get on Moran and Mycroft. Luckily for you two, I have more than one connection at MI6."

Kylie smiled as Lestrade walked out, closing the bedroom door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Sherlock reached up for her, pulling her close to him.

Kylie laughed, "Someone's cuddly."

Sherlock ignored the comment and kissed her as he began to push his shirt and the camisole off of her body.

"Whoa," Kylie said pulling back and looking at him. She tried not to laugh, his hair looked chaotic while his eyes were glazed over by the alcohol. She'd given him one glass, and large glass, but one glass, "You were the one who wanted me to put these on."

"Yeah," Sherlock told her as if it were common knowledge, "when Lestrade was here."

Kylie smiled as him as she ran a hand down his face, "So I can take it off now that he's gone?"

"Yes," Sherlock said blatantly.

"So you get to see me without a shirt?" Kylie asked in a very amused manner. She was going to make him spell it out.

"Yes," Sherlock said as he tugged on the material. Kylie laughed as she allowed him to remove his shirt and her camisole from her body.

"You're the only one who gets to see this," Kylie said as Sherlock looked at her in just her bra and underwear once more.

He met her eyes and gave her a drunken smile before using the phrase that he had heard her use so much, "Damn straight."

Kylie laughed at him as she pulled him towards her for a kiss as they settled down for sleep once more, both drifting quickly into the first true sleep that they had had in nearly a week.

**I know… this chapter wasn't that awesome. Just.. needed….**

**Review anyhow? I'll love you if you do!**


	63. Chapter 63

**You guys are Seriously amazing! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews!  
**

**X-poisoncherry-X: True! Thanks so much!**

**Bored411: hahaha you'll see.**

**Saaadhana: …You just got some ideas flowing… you'll see though…**

**ScarletMarauder146: :D Thanks!**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: hahahaha cracked me up.**

**Kie1993: They'll make a come back. Not for a while, but they will be back, I promise. I have big plans for Halpert and Jude.**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much! And hahah I'm really not that talented, but thanks!  
**

**Hannahhobnob: Who doesn't? hahah**

**Guest: nope.. she never does**

**Chelsey-Jorax-Diggory: You'll see more of him. I have plans.**

**AlmaLucia: Its all good! I know how that is! Thanks so much!  
**

**JLRaptor: hahah he will be. I have plans…**

**GetSherlocked: I literally cried when I read your review. You are FAR too kind to me. Really though. Thanks so much.**

**Guest: thanks hahahaha You'll see more of it. **

**Here you go!**

His head was pounding. He didn't know why.

Light was shining in his eyes. They were still shut, but he clenched them tighter and rolled onto his side, pulling the warm body next to him tighter to his chest.

He heard a tired mumble coming from the body in his arms. The body felt familiar, like he never wanted to let it go. He was too tired and his head hurt too much to think.

….Kylie… that's who it was.

She cuddled tighter to him and mumbled something against his skin. He dropped his head slightly and allowed the scent of lavender and vanilla to fill his senses. He never knew how, but that combination of those two scents always made him feel better. His head was hurting less and he was drifting back off to sleep.

He felt her shift slightly and soft lips landed on his, kissing him gently before she turned in his arms and moved away from him. Sherlock groped for her blindly, finding her waist and pulling her back towards him. He heard her laugh lightly as he pressed himself onto her back, and held her tightly, splaying his hand over her flat stomach.

"I just wanted to see what time it was," she muttered as light was glared in his face from what he assumed was the backlight of a phone.

He groaned in pain as he tucked his chin to his chest, hiding behind her from the light.

He felt her set the phone down and turn in his arms to face him, pressing her lips to his and running a hand through his hair and down his face as she pulled away to look at him.

"You feeling okay?" she asked him quietly, her voice semi-amused.

He just groaned in response. Talking was the last thing that he wanted to do at the moment.

She laughed again and put her arm around his neck, playing with his hair.

"I give you one glass of wine and you are hung over?" Kylie laughed at him.

"Dehydrated," he muttered, "not hungover."

"It's the same thing," Kylie told him. He could hear the smile in her voice, "You told me that I believe."

He clenched his eyes shut tighter as her voice seemed to be amplified in his ears, going straight to his head.

"That bad huh?" Kylie whispered to him as her hand ran through his hair once more, relaxing him some what from the pain, "With only one glass."

"Dehydrated," he muttered, pulling her tighter to him.

She chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose before gently trying to pull out of his arms.

"No," he grumbled and pulled her tighter to him.

"I need to get you some water and aspirin," she told him as she tried to slip out of his grasp.

"No," he grumbled once more, refusing to let her go.

"You are like a whiney two year old right now," Kylie laughed as he buried his head in her neck.

"I'm not," he said like a pouting toddler, making Kylie laugh once more.

"Great, I'm in love with a man who acts like a toddler," She said before she quickly slipped out of his grasp.

He tried to grab for her, but she was too quick. He just groaned in a mixture of frustration and pain as he heard her open the closet and put on her bathrobe.

"You hardly drank any water yesterday and the alcohol didn't help," she said as she walked over to the bed, "I'm going to go get you some water and aspirin. I'll be right back."

She ran a hand through his hair before laying a kiss on his forehead. He reached for her again, but she slipped out before he could grab her. She just stood there and looked at him, shirtless as he was turned halfway on his stomach sprawled out on the bed. She grinned and she picked up the pillow and dropped it on his head, unable to resist picking on him.

He grunted and just lay there, not even bothering to move the pillow as it was dimming the sounds and light from around him.

She just laughed before walking down the stairs to get the glass of water, shaking her head the entire way. She had never seen him act this way and as much as it should annoy her with his childish behavior, it was good to see this side of him. He was always so serious, always mature and put together, she loved seeing him comfortable enough with her to act like the large child that she knew he was deep down.

She smiled at John and Mary as they sat in the living room. Mary glared as John smiled back at her.

"Good to see you up and about John," Kylie said as she walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water and began making coffee.

"He shouldn't be up and you shouldn't be running off solving shit by yourself in your condition, not to mention you are sick Kylie," Mary ranted at her as John opened his mouth to respond.

Kylie just raised an eyebrow and looked at her best friend glowering at her.

"Mary, I'm better. I haven't coughed since I left the flat yesterday and I feel a lot better now that I've slept. And I'm sorry Sherlock and I ran off, but we needed to follow that lead," Kylie told her calmly as she walked out into the living room.

"You two escaped from prison to do that," Mary told her.

"And we said we were sorry, but we didn't have that much time and needed to follow up on some stuff," Kylie told her.

"Where'd you two go after you escaped?" John asked.

"Sherlock made me eat and then we hunted down the lead," Kylie said simply.

"Where'd you go to hunt down that lead?" John asked suspiciously, he knew that wasn't the whole truth, "You said that Donovan picked you guys up at the cemetery, you already had found out that Moran's wife and daughter were buried there. What other lead did you have to track down?"

Mary looked at her fiancé and grinned before looking at Kylie expectantly. That man saw right through Kylie and Sherlock's bull shit.

She just looked at him blankly before turning and walking back into the kitchen, "Okay, there was no lead."

"Where'd you go then?" Mary asked as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"We…" Kylie shut her eyes… she had to pull this off… "We needed space to talk, and in a cell with a drunk was not the place that we could do it. So we got dinner and found someplace where we couldn't be disturbed and talked before we came back here, Sherlock had a semi-attack, which is why I gave him the wine."

"Talk?" John said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kylie said as she looked at the ground.

"I thought Lestrade said you two made up in the cell," Mary said as she softened, the guilt from getting them into a fight catching up with her.

"We did, but we still had more to talk about," Kylie told them.

…_God, she still had to ask him how he felt about it…_

"Well….?" Mary asked, prying for how the conversation went.

Kylie looked at her before biting her lip and filling the mug with coffee, "We are just beginning to talk about it. He's thinking about it. He's never even considered kids before."

"Well that's good!" Mary said enthusiastically.

Kylie just looked at her, God her emotions were all over the place. Two minutes ago she had been fuming at her.

"Yeah, well…" Kylie said as she looked back down at the drinks, "That was after I calmed him down from nearly having a heart attack. I think he thinks he'll be like his father."

"The one who beat the shit out of him?" John asked in slight surprise.

"Yeah," Kylie said as she walked into the bathroom grabbing a few aspirin for him and walking back out.

"What else happened?" Mary asked, "I mean do you think he's open to it?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Kylie said as she picked up the drinks, "We just started talking about it. But I have to go get him some water and aspirin. We'll talk more about this later?"

"Yeah," Mary said as she nodded and took her seat across from John once more.

"You okay though Ky?" John asked as he looked at her trying to carry two mugs and a glass of water.

Kylie turned and smiled at him, thinking about his question, "Yeah," she grinned, "I've never been better."

She turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Mary and John alone once more.

Mary turned to her fiancé after watching Kylie climb the stairs.

"I swear to God, I will beat them both if they never get married and settled down," Mary said shaking her head.

John just grinned at her, and looked up the stairs after his friend. Those two really were nuts about each other.

***() *#)( )**

Kylie slowly opened the door to find Sherlock in the same exact spot he had been in when she had left.

She smiled as she set the two mugs down and grabbed the water, sitting down gently on the side of the bed.

He didn't move.

"Hey," she said quietly as she rubbed his bare back gently, trying to wake him. He shifted slightly and mumbled.

Kylie just raised and eyebrow before she removed her hand from his back and slowly lifted the pillow from his face.

He made a noise as he cracked one eye blearily at her.

"Well, good morning sunshine," Kylie smiled at him jokingly.

He grumbled as he shut his eyes again.

"Come on," Kylie laughed as she ran a hand through his hair once more, "sit up, you need to drink some water."

He rolled over begrudgingly and sat himself up against the headboard.

"This is because of one glass?" Sherlock asked as he blinked wearily from the light.

Kylie smiled, "You must have been more dehydrated than you thought. Now that I think about it, you didn't even touch your water at dinner last night."

He just looked at her, his head pounding with the beat of his heart.

She just laughed lightly and handed him the aspirin and the water, "Here, drink the whole thing."

"That's what got me into this mess," he quipped before taking the water and aspirin gratefully.

Kylie smiled at him and rubbed his chest gently as he drank the water.

He looked at her before finishing the last bit, handing her back the glass. She took it and stood up once more before walking into the small bathroom upstairs and filling it once more, handing it back to him.

"You get one more of these and then coffee," Kylie told him.

He drank the glass quickly and looked at her, "Coffee?" he asked. He was already feeling better. He must have just been dehydrated; a hangover would last longer due to the toxins.

"Decaff," Kylie smiled at him, "Even without the caffeine, that stuff works wonders on hangovers."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You make a habit of getting them?"

She smiled as she handed him the mug, nursing her own, "I did when I was in college. You fall into it a little harder when you are younger than everyone else there."

He looked at her as he took a sip of the hot beverage. He wasn't a fan of coffee, but somehow Kylie made the beverage delicious. She complained all the time about how terrible British coffee was and was particular about what kind she bought, claiming it was a trait she had gotten from her father.

"How old were you?" he asked, not knowing how he already didn't know this.

"When I went for my undergrad?" Kylie asked, "I was seventeen. I graduated high school early and got a scholarship. Ran track and graduated from University of Virginia, then went to George Washington to do my PhD."

He looked at her strangely. He knew she was fit and athletic, but he hadn't realized she had been a complete jock.

"You ran track?" he asked.

"Yep, decathlon," Kylie smiled as she sipped her coffee, "I don't tell anyone that though. It gets weird when people ask you if you still have your spandex."

He just looked at her, "How did I not know that?" He knew everything about everyone when he first met them. How had he known this woman for nearly two years now, been more intimate with her than anyone, and he didn't even know that?

Kylie smiled at him, "If I hadn't corrected you, you would still think I was a bimbo model rather than a forensic anthropologist."

He just stared at her, "I would have figured it out."

"No you wouldn't have," Kylie laughed, "TH look on your face was priceless when I showed up at that crime scene."

Sherlock just stared at her, "I knew the whole time."

Kylie scoffed and looked at him, "Yeah right."

"I did, I was testing you."

"No you weren't!" Kylie gaped at him, "Admit it, you were wrong!"

"I'm never wrong," Sherlock told him as he sipped his coffee.

Footsteps charged up the stairs as Kylie smacked his chest lightly, causing him to laugh. Lestrade burst through the door, panting lightly.

"We have a problem," Lestrade said, "Mycroft's missing. He didn't check himself out and he dropped MI6's tail." He looked at them, "There was blood in the bed. We think Moran got to him."

**Review?**


	64. Chapter 64

**WOW. 600? You guys are seriously the greatest ever! I seriously never believed that anyone would ever read this when I posted my first chapter of the first story. So truly thank you to all of you guys. Without you, I would have NEVER continued. **

**x-poisoncherry-X: hahaha yeah. I know **

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much!  
**

**ScarletMarauder146: Read and you'll see!**

**Hannahhobnob: hahah they really cant can they?**

**Kie1993: You'll see! **

**Guest: I know. Hahah a lot of people did!**

**Bored411: You'll see! And hahah you aren't! I still appreciate it all the same!**

**Nikki-Vicious: You'll see.. and prob hate me….**

**GetSherlock: You really are far too kind. But thank you very much my dear! Hahaha you are fine. I'm insane half the time I write them due to being sleep deprived hahaha. You aren't alone. **

**Anyhow, School starts for me on Monday and I work ALL day tomorrow. So Updates may become a bit more scarce, but reviews are an incentive… **

…**I really am a review whore.. I'm sorry guys. Just know that I really do appreciate it.**

**Done ranting. Apologies. Its nearly two in the morning and I may have had a bit of tequilia….**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

"But how on earth did this happen?" Kylie asked as she came out of their bedroom fully dressed and pulling on her jacket as Sherlock followed, pulling on his blazer.

"Dunno," Lestrade said as he shook his head, "CCTV went to snow before we could find anything."

"But why would Moran take him again?" John asked from his armchair, wishing he was going to the hospital with them, "He already had him and tried to blow him up."

"Finish the job," Kylie said quietly as she saw Sherlock clinch his jaw tightly. She reached out and brushed her fingers against his hand to let him know she was there for him.

Kylie knew that he would never admit it right now, but he was frightened for his brother's well being.

He intertwined a few of his fingers with hers, standing close enough to he so that the others couldn't notice. Kylie fought the smile on her face.

"Can we get our scarves and phones back?" Kylie asked Lestrade.

He sighed and walked over to the table tossing two bags of their possessions back at them.

"Why do you have two phones?" Lestrade asked Sherlock pointedly as they both went through the bags, repocketing the items.

Sherlock froze slightly as did Kylie as she glanced at him as she replaced the sapphire ring on her finger.

"Mycroft makes me carry this one," He lied quickly.

"And you agreed to it?" John asked with a raised eyebrow, not believing it for a second, "That wouldn't happen to be the phone that Violet Hunter left for you in that warehouse?"

Sherlock didn't answer just looked at the door and walked out before anyone could ask anymore questions.

John looked at Kylie, "What is he doing with that phone?"

Kylie looked at him, "Its under control John," she said before she walked out after them.

John sighed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't even leave them alone for two bloody seconds. He was never going to be able to go on his honeymoon was he? He was going to have to bring them along as well…

Lestrade just sighed and walked out after the pair as Mary turned and looked at John, shaking her head.

"I hate being friends with those two sometimes," Mary told him, "They cant be that brilliant and that daft at the same time."

John just shook his head. Mary was completely right. They both knew that allowing Hunter to have a way to talk to them was a mistake, but he had also lived with Sherlock Holmes long enough to know that he had a second plan. He was allowing this to happen for a reason. What reason? He didn't know. He just hoped that his best friend would clue him in sooner than later so he could help him save his own neck before he got himself and Kylie killed.

**&(* )( #**

"Violet Hunter?" Lestrade asked angrily as he spotted Sherlock and Kylie on the sidewalk, putting on their scarves and talking quietly, "Violet Hunter? You two have been talking to a criminal mastermind trying to kill half of London and didn't think to clue the people who care about you in?"

Kylie looked slightly guilty as Sherlock just rolled his eyes and began looking for a cab.

"I'm serious you two," Lestrade continued to rant as a cab pulled up and Sherlock opened the door, nearly shoving Kylie into the back of it, "You two need to learn…"

"Meet you there," Sherlock said as he got in the cab and shut the door as it pulled away quickly.

Lestrade just stared angrily as the cab drove away. He felt the strong urge to punch something. Those two were being complete idiots. He had checked the phone. There was nothing on it. It had been wiped clean. Either Hunter hadn't even contacted them (which he highly doubted) or Sherlock was covering something up and Kylie was covering for him.

He shook his head and dialed the number he had been fighting all day to call.

"Johnson," Lestrade said as he got into the car, "I need you to run a number for all incoming and outgoing messages and calls…"

***&#(* *#) (**

Sherlock and Kylie were silent in the back of the cab as they drove towards Bart's.

Kylie glanced at him nervously. She had no idea what was going on inside of his head right now.

"Are you…" Kylie began quietly.

"I'm fine," Sherlock responded quickly as he looked out the window, refusing at look at her, "I'm always fine. You and John don't always need to ask that."

Kylie just sat there quietly for a moment before reaching out and covering his hand with hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You know its just because we care about how you actually are," Kylie told him, "John and I know that you aren't always fine. You just pretend you are. I love you Sherlock, and I want you to always be fine and happy and not bored, but unless you tell me, it's awful hard to help you."

Sherlock just stared out the window as Kylie looked at him for a moment. Deciding that he wasn't going to acknowledge what she had just said, she made to pull her hand away and settle back into her seat, but as she tried to, Sherlock grasped her hand, keeping her exactly where she was.

She squeezed his hand once more as they sat in silence. She knew he'd talk if he wanted to, she just wanted him to know that she was there if he wanted it.

A few minutes went by until he turned and sat properly, glancing at the cab driver anxiously before looking down at her hand in his. He didn't say anything, just began playing with the antique sapphire ring on her finger.

She just watched him do it. She knew that he only ever played with the ring out of boredom or when he was uncomfortable and sought comfort. She hoped it was because of what the ring signified and not just because it was there and available to tinker with.

The cab slowed to a stop and Kylie pulled out some bills handing it to the driver and thanking him with a self-satisfied grin before getting out.

"What are you smirking at?" Sherlock asked, slightly puzzled as he helped her out of the cab and shut the door.

"Donovan is still paying," She said as she held up the wad of cash she had pulled off the bitch.

Sherlock grinned back at her as they walked into the hospital once more.

They walked down the familiar corridor to the room where Mycroft had been staying finding a man in a suit outside of the room talking on the phone calmly.

They both looked at him before quietly slipping into the room unexpectedly. Kylie quieted a gasp as she turned around to see the room behind her.

Blood saturated the length of the bed and spattered the walls.

"A bit of blood?" Kylie gaped as she looked around the room.

She stepped forward and began looking around the room. She didn't feel Sherlock next to her and turned to see him slightly pale.

"Sherlock?" Kylie said quietly as she walked back towards him, searching his face.

He swallowed and stepped forward.

"We don't know anything yet Sherlock," Kylie said quietly. He was worried for his brother. She knew that deep down those two loved each other, they just had an odd way of showing it; undoubtedly originating from their messed up childhood.

"I don't make assumptions Kylie," Sherlock said quietly.

She ran a hand through her hair as Sherlock began looking at the room intently. She knew that this was rough on him. He knew he was panicking inside for his brother.

He looked around the room examining the blood.

"How much do you think is here?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock…" Kylie began

"How much do you think is here?" he asked again more firmly.

"Um…" Kylie said looking around the room, "About a liter."

"Exactly," Sherlock said as he turned to her with a smile on his face, "Look at the blood."

"Sherlock, its blood," Kylie said exasperatedly.

"No, _really_ look at it Kylie," Sherlock said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the bed.

She sighed and looked closely at the bed. She saw just blood… red, wet blood.

"Look at the flecks," he said as he pointed towards the spatter.

"Son of a bitch," Kylie muttered as she squinted and held her hair back as she leaned forward.

"The plasma is separated from the blood cells," Sherlock told her.

"Its from a liter bag of blood," Kylie said as she stood up and looked at him, "Its not your brothers."

"Moran doesn't have him…"

"He escaped," Kylie finished for him with a grin.

**&^#(* &() ***

"Your phone sir," Nancy said as she handed him a burner phone in the back of his personal car.

"Nancy, remind me to give you a raise," Mycroft said smiling at his assistant of nearly ten years.

She smiled at him, "I've deserved one for a while now sir."

Mycroft laughed.

"Where to sir?" Boris, his personal driver asked from the front seat.

"Your home is compromised not to mention Baker Street and your family estate," Nancy told him, "Agents stationed outside of all of them."

"Is there a tail on my brother?" Mycroft asked.

"Not one that can't be dumped," Nancy told him, "Reynolds is assigned to them."

"The one who has a fear of public transportation?" Mycroft asked.

"Cant ride cabs or buses," Nancy told him with a smile, "And I happen to have the license plate number of his government vehicle."

"Good girl," Mycroft told her as he took the piece of paper looking at it, "Has the GPS been deactivated on this car?"

"Sir," Nancy looked at him skeptically, "You really believe me to be that daft?"

"Of course not," Mycroft said before turning to Boris, "I have a place just outside of London under my grandfather's name. It should be safe from MI6 reach."

Boris nodded, knowing exactly where Mycroft was referring.

"Is Anthea really gone sir?" Nancy asked quietly.

"Yes," Mycroft answered, clenching his jaw, "She died for her country."

"For Queen and country," Nancy said nodding, trying her best to contain her emotions.

"Do you have the number I asked for?" Mycroft asked, changing the topic quickly.

""Uh, yes," Nancy said digging through her bag and handing him a slip of paper, "The phone that your brother was given by Violet Hunter."

"You've been monitoring them?" he asked as he typed the number into his phone and began typing a message as Boris turned down a street, leaving them in a deserted part of London.

"Yes sir," Nancy replied, "it looks as if…"

CRASH.

Their car was hit on the side, directly where Boris was sitting, stopping them in their tracks.

Nancy was nearly thrown out the window as Mycroft grunted in pain as his previous injuries were exacerbated.

The car stopped as Boris lay motionless in the front.

"Alright?" Mycroft asked Nancy hoarsely.

Nancy nodded and opened her mouth to answer as the door was pried open.

"GET OUT!" A man in a ski mask yelled as he yanked Nancy out of the car by her shirt and shoved a revolver in Mycroft's face.

"OUT!" he yelled again.

Mycroft looked at Nancy's terrified face and Anthea's screams came back into his head.

"Alright," He said calmly wincing at his prior and fresh injuries.

He got out and another man in a mask grabbed Nancy, throwing her into a van. The first masked man held the gun on Mycroft as he punched through the window and grabbed something from front seat.

"GET IN!" the first masked man yelled as he shoved his gun in Mycroft's back. He looked around. Someone had to have heard. No one was around.

…That's what they get for taking a shortcut….

Mycroft climbed in the back of the van next to Nancy as he struggled to breathe. The pain was too much. This is exactly why he liked his position; he never had to get his hands dirty.

"You okay?" Mycroft asked as Nancy grabbed his arm in fear as one of the men climbed in the back with them while the first inserted Boris's GPS and began driving away.

The masked man just stared at Mycroft. He felt Nancy shaking next to him.

The man just grinned before removing his mask, causing Mycroft's heart to sink.

**&*(# ()#* **

Sherlock walked onto the bus, finding Kylie easily a he glanced out that back at Lestrade walking into the hospital.

"So why are we running away from Lestrade?" Kylie asked quietly as he sat next to her in the double decker bus, "And why on earth did I slash some bloke's tires?"

Sherlock shifted and pulled out the phone that Violet Hunter gave him and pulled up his most recent message, showing her.

"My brother sent me this," Sherlock told her.

"Its just nonsense," Kylie said as she looked at the jumbled jargon that she couldn't even read if she tried. It literally just looked like someone had vomited all over a keyboard.

"It's a code my brother and I used when we were younger," Sherlock said as he took the phone back.

"What does it say?" Kylie pried as the bus took off.

"That we have a tail that doesn't like public transport, his license plate number and he wants us to meet him for information at my grandfather's vacation home," Sherlock said simply.

"All that from letter vomit?" Kylie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "It takes too long to explain how it works. We spent two years developing it so my father couldn't figure it out."

Kylie looked at him, "It was that bad?"

Sherlock swallowed and looked down, "He would read the letters Mycroft would send me from school and the letters I would send him."

"He didn't want people knowing what a bastard he was?" Kylie growled as she tried to keep her voice steady. He was hurting too much at the memory and doing a good job at hiding it.

"He didn't want written proof," Sherlock said quietly, "Never stopped him though."

Kylie grabbed his hand in comfort as Sherlock cleared his throat and began playing with her ring once more.

The bus slowed as Sherlock peered out the window, standing up suddenly and pulling Kylie up with him, "Come on," he said as they made their way out the front of the bus.

Kylie's phone rang as soon as they stepped off the bus in a strange part of London.

She sighed and showed him the caller ID of LESTRADE flashing across her phone.

Sherlock rolled her eyes and kept her close to him. Kylie looked around; this wasn't the greatest area of London. They were near the slums.

"Where are we?" Kylie asked as he silenced her phone and took his arm, glancing around.

"Near Whitechapel," Sherlock said as a group of men eyed the pair of them.

Sherlock glanced at them before ducking down and alleyway where a man was hurriedly zipping up his pants and a woman pulling down her skirt. The man walked away not meeting Sherlock's or Kylie's eye.

"Hey baby," the woman said as she sauntered up to them, "You two looking for a good time?"

"No," Sherlock said pointedly as he pulled Kylie quicker with him.

"Oh, come on sexy," The woman said following them, "I bet you like to watch your man at work huh love?"

"We said no," Kylie said as she walked closer to Sherlock. She had been in some bad places, and she knew she could handle herself, but she had a bad feeling in her 'gut'.

"Fine," the prostitute said, "You're loss."

Sherlock sighed in annoyance as he led Kylie down an alley and down another dead-ending them into a busy metropolitan street.

"How in the hell?" Kylie muttered as she gaped in amazement. She knew that Sherlock knew the streets of London like the back of his hand, most likely from his days on the streets, but she had no idea he knew every nook and cranny.

"Come on," Sherlock said as he held the door of a cab open for her.

Kylie shook her head in amazement at him as she stopped in front of him before she got into the cab.

He looked at her with a puzzled curiosity as she stopped in front of him placing her hand on his as it held the door open.

She looked at him with softness in her eyes as she searched his face, "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

He just stared at her blankly, having no idea what he did to impress her.

His mind stopped searching for a reason as her lips met his in a tender, but brief kiss before she slid into the cab.

He felt a smile cover his face as he shook off the daze, hopping into the cab after her.

He told the driver the address as he placed his hand on Kylie's leg, feeling her smile and scoot closer to him. He wanted to slap himself for being this giddy and absurd over another human being and the words that came out of her mouth, but he couldn't help the excitement and ecstasy that was flowing through him.

He met Kylie's eye as she smiled and then blushed and giggled before looking away and out the window, dropping her head onto his shoulder, looping her arm through his.

He dropped his head towards hers and couldn't stop the smile on his face. He was pitiful, but he didn't care anymore. He'd be more pitiful for turning this away.

**& (**# **

The cab stopped outside of a small suburban cabin on the outskirts of London. Sherlock paid the driver as Kylie got out and looked around at the scene before him. The cabin was small, but extravagant. It wasn't your average dingy cabin. It was more of a quaint cottage in a wooden area.

"This was your grandfather's vacation house?" Kylie asked looking around for a car, not seeing one."

"Yes," Sherlock said as he led her towards the cabin, looking for a car as well, "My father used to come here when he was writing his books." He stopped walking and looked around, "Where's the car?"

Kylie shrugged, "Must have taken a cab like we did. More anonymous."

"He didn't have money," Sherlock said skeptically.

"He still has friends," Kylie said with a raised eyebrow as she sauntered over to him and kissed him briefly, "I mean he had a secret girlfriend and you didn't even know," She muttered against his lips and kissed him once more.

He couldn't think as his arms went around her. This woman could make him do anything… he should be frightened at the power she had over him, but he couldn't be. She was too kind, too gentle, too tender, to ever abuse that power over him.

She broke the kiss and pulled back to look at him, "Damn, you need to get cleared," she breathed before she leaned up to kiss him once more, rubbing a hand up his chest, "Lets get through this meeting with your brother," she muttered in between kisses, "then go home and take a long shower."

He muttered his response into her lips, causing Kylie to laugh and give him one more kiss before pulling away and knocking her back against the door grinning at him.

"Let's make this quick then," Kylie grinned as she opened the door and walked in.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration before following.

"You escaping from Hospitals now Mycroft?" Kylie called as she walked into the quaint cottage.

Kylie's bad gut feeling returned immediately but it was too late. She stopped in her tracks and felt Sherlock run into her softly a moment after.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her backwards gently in hopes of getting her out of the cottage before anything happened but the sound of a gun cock behind them. Sherlock stiffened when that gun met his back.

"No running," a man said behind them.

Kylie swallowed and saw a run down and hurting Mycroft sitting next to a very frightened and bloodied woman while a familiar face stood behind them.

"Mr. Holmes, Miss Gibbs, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," he said.

"Coronel Moran," Kylie greeted curtly.

Sebastian Moran just grinned at her as he pointed the gun at Mycroft's head, "Take a seat, I believe we have some things to discuss."

**What you expected?  
**

**Review? Some feedback would be amazing! I love to hear what you guys think!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Okay, you guys are fucking AMAZING. For real. I had the shittiest morning and you guys help to turn it around a bit. So thanks so much!**

**Chelsey-Jorax-Diggory: I really do… its terrible.. get ready for more… like this one…**

**Amelia St. Claire: Aw, thanks so much! **

**Gwilwillith: hahah just how I like to write them!**

**Elleari: Mycroft? Killed? I'm insulted you even asked :D hahahaha**

**Saadhana: Thanks so much! That really REALLY means a lot. **

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Okay :D**

**Bored411: Aw, thanks so much :D  
**

**JLRaptor: I love cliffies.. really.. I have an issue… **

**Nikki-Vicious: You are really going to hit me…. Sorry… just saying a head of time…**

**ScarletMarauder146: You'll see….**

**Teddy bear 007: Okay :D**

**Monzabird: Thanks so much :D  
**

**X-poisoncherry-X: hahah get ready for the ride…**

**GetSherlock: aw, thanks so much **

**Sherlockian082994: I love them too much! Thanks my dear!**

**Amelia: Thanks so much!  
**

**Kie1993: thank you!**

**Hannahhobnob: who said anything about the shower being cold hahahahah**

**Okay, I am really sorry for making this so short but I started school again and shit hit the fan with my life again with Grad school, intern shit, I have two tests this week…. And yeah… so I thought that this small and prob the shortest chapter of all time, was better than nothing…. Though you all will prob hate me for leaving it there…**

**Enjoy!**

"Take a seat," Moran said as he grinned at Sherlock and Kylie, pointing his gun directly at Mycroft's head, "I believe we have some things to discuss."

"Go to hell," Kylie growled.

Moran looked at her unblinkingly, "I believe we have to have a conversation before you are able to tell me that."

"Conversation?" Kylie growled as Sherlock grabbed her hand a bit tighter, trying to wordlessly convince her to shut her mouth, "You want to have a conversation you son of a bitch? Let's converse on how you killed my mother and sister before returning to battle with my father who saved your life once or twice for a few bucks from a crime boss who nearly an adolescent."

"Kylie," Sherlock whispered to her warily as his eyes calculated the situation.

"Or about how you befriended me and gained my trust before knocking me out and leaving me in a cell for my rapist and psychopathic ex-boyfriend…"

"Kyleigha…" Sherlock whispered again as Moran's trigger finger twitched ever so slightly.

"…OR how you almost killed my friends and the man I love, not to mention our nurse…" Kylie trailed off for a moment, "Not that I actually care if that bitch is dead, but it made a mess of our flat. And now you have a vengeance for Mycroft fucking Holmes. Why you blew him up, and now have him in captive again, I have no idea. But you better tell me, and quick because God knows how much I would adore putting a bullet in your goddamn brain."

"Is that all?" Moran asked her calmly, causing Kylie's anger to increase ten-fold.

"No," she said curtly, "that's not _all_."

"What else then?" Moran asked calmly.

Sherlock felt Kylie stiffen and tense with rage. This was not good… she was walking into something. It was never good to be the emotional one in these kinds of situations.

"You just handed me over to Thomas only to shoot him while he was on top of me about to… about to…" She swallowed and shut her eyes trying to keep her anger steady and prevent herself from remembering that day in the cell.

She felt Sherlock shift towards her more as she opened her eyes and looked at Moran with a new found strength, "… about to rape me again."

Moran smiled slightly, "I thought you would have believed it was Jethro."

"Don't even call my father by his first name like he was a friend," Kylie told him in disgust, "He came charging in right afterwards. That shot was from over a mile away. There was no sound of a gunshot. It was you."

"Clever girl," Moran said in a slight entertainment.

"You won't be saying that when I rip your head off," Kylie told him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Kylie's temper.

Moran just looked at her and smiled once more, "Sit down Miss Gibbs, we have some things to discuss."

"I'm not sitting down," Kylie told him stubbornly.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" Moran asked simply.

"You and your friend get the fuck out of here, leave us alone, and go jump off a bridge," Kylie told him.

"I'm afraid I cant do that," Moran told her, "Mr. Holmes here has a debt to pay to me."

"Something to do with your wife and daughter Sasha?" Kylie asked, "Because if they were killed I think you would understand why I'm a little apprehensive to sit down for the man who took away my mother and sister when I was six years old."

Moran's jaw clenched and he looked at Kylie oddly. It took her aback. Was that… remorse?

"You don't understand the whole story my dear," Moran told her quietly.

"What's there to understand?" Kylie asked with shocking emotion as she stared down the man who caused her so much pain, "You put a bullet through my mother and sister's heads."

"Sit down Miss Gibbs," Moran told her as he dropped his gaze from hers.

"Why in the HELL would you think I would ever agree…" Kylie began before the gun behind her went to Sherlock's head.

"Sit down or I blow the littlest Holmes' head off," the younger man said from behind them.

Kylie shut her mouth and looked at Sherlock, who was paled ever so slightly.

"Okay," Kylie told him as she walked to a seat.

Ryan looked at Moran before he shoved Sherlock down into the armchair next to Kylie and walked towards the desk in the corner, lounging in it lackadaisically.

Kylie just looked at him.

"Ryan Tethers right?" Kylie said, looking the younger man in the eye.

Ryan smiled at her, "Your Daddy warn you about me?"

"You are the one he saw from the window that day," Kylie said nodding, it all making sense now. Her father hadn't wanted her to see him, knowing it would lead back to Moran, "He spoke highly of your father. Obviously the same does not go for you as you are helping this piece of scum."

Ryan just smirked and turned to Moran, "You are right, she has no bloody idea."

Anger flooded through Kylie once more, "I have a lot of ideas of what you two are."

"Did you have any idea that the blame of why your mother and sister were killed were due to the man that you love's big brother?" Moran asked with a smile.

Kylie's face dropped as she looked at Mycroft.

Moran leaned forward and down to look at Mycroft, "You want to tell the poor girl about what happened in Russia, or should I?"

Mycroft dropped his gaze in what looked like guilt to Kylie. She had never seen Mycroft show his hand; he was called the Iceman for a reason.

Moran turned towards Kylie, "You want to hear the story of why your mother and sister were truly killed?"

"They witnessed a drug deal by the cartels," Kylie said breathlessly as her world began to turn upside down.

"It would look like that wouldn't it?" Moran said as he glanced at Mycroft his eyes full of hate, "You see this one is a crafty bastard. He spun the whole thing to prove himself worthy of the promotion he had just been given."

Kylie looked at Moran in shocked silence. She didn't know what to believe. She had seen the solid proof about her mother and sister's case. Her father had seen it. Her father had murdered someone in the middle of the Mexican desert and nearly been caught, just so he could avenge their deaths. Thomas and Moriarty had toyed with her, sending her the bullet from the crime scene in one of the fairy tale killings, granting her the link between Moriarty and their deaths. Sherlock and her had figured that Moriarty had been hired by the cartel to get them and Moran had just so happened to be that gun for fire. She had proof… yet the slight emotion on Mycroft's usually cool exterior scared her that everything that had been rock solid in her mind was a lie.

She looked Mycroft dead in the eye, "What did you have to do with it?"

Mycroft just looked at her, sadness and regret in his eyes. The same look that Sherlock had when guilt was eating him from the inside out.

"Not going to tell the poor girl?" Moran asked Mycroft with a sneer, "I think you owe it to her. She's practically married to your brother. She's _family_."

Mycroft shut his eyes and his stony exterior returned.

"Not talking?" Moran asked. He gave Mycroft a moment before hit Mycroft with the back of the gun, hard enough to knock him over in pain, but not enough to knock him out completely.

Nancy gasped and let out a frightened cry as Mycroft crumpled to the ground, groaning slightly.

Kylie froze, she couldn't move. Sherlock didn't seem to either.

"Well," Moran said as he turned towards Kylie as Nancy tried to help Mycroft up, "Let's begin this take shall we?"

**Anyone see that coming? Everything is tied together….**

**Review? Thoughts and feelings are appreciated!**


	66. Chapter 66

**YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! I am so sorry it took me this long to finish this. But just know that I am working extra hard for you guys. You are all so amazing that its 11 and I haven't even started studying for a test tomorrow because I had to get this out for you guys… that and I like procrastinating.**

**Knightengales: That really means a lot. Thanks so much! I know the beginning of my first story … honestly all of my first story had Kylie as a sort of Mary sue, so I TOTALLY get that. But thanks so much. **

**Newtofanfic: hahahaha I'm in the health field so I'm all about that. Hahah but thanks. That's my pet peeve about stories as well, so I have a habit of turning sharply into bits. That and I'm addicted to cliff hangers hahaha.**

**Zeroko: Thanks so much! That's going to come up again. I needed to get through some stuff first… but Witham will make a return…**

**AlmaLucia: Thanks so much! I have a strong addiction to cliff hangers and I hate when stories don't all connect, so glad someone else appreciates that. Its not easy. **

**Bored411: Hopefully this will explain it all… I hope… I hope this all makes sense.**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Thanks my dear!**

**x-poisoncherry-X: It's a sickness… really it is…**

**ScarletMarauder146: Here you go then!**

**Nikki-vicious: I know… it will get better soon for him.. I promise!**

**Teddybear007: hahaha more than several. Hahaha but thanks so much!**

**JLRaptor: I like to shock people.. far too much hahaah**

**Get Sherlock: hahahah glad you enjoyed it!**

**Sherlockian082994: because I have a sickenss called an addiction to cliff hangers and shocked reviews…**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear!**

**Guest: …..shifty eyes…..**

**Kie1993: Thanks so much!**

**Hannahhobnob: Who doesn't love him!  
**

**Saadhana: Aw, thanks. But I'm really not that good. I just have ADD With story writing and constantly have ideas so I get 50000000000 of them going and have to rack my mind to tie them all together. **

**Anyhow, I apologize for the wait! I hope it all makes sense! If not, let me know and I'll clarify it in the next chapter! OR I'll PM you… either way…**

"Let's begin this tale now shall we?" Moran said with a smiled.

Kylie glanced at Mycroft, whom the woman on the ground with him was tending to. She felt her world tilting on its axis and fought the urge to get up and climb into Sherlock's lap. She needed something to ground her.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away I was a newly trained sniper ordered to complete a mission along with an American marine specialist," Moran said like it was story time in a kindergarten class, "I was in Russia at the time and ordered to complete a mission; code name Operation Frantic Fox. Our mission was to infiltrate and take down a Russian crime ring with links to the KGB."

"They sent snipers?" Sherlock said skeptically.

Moran turned and gave him a bitter smile, "Yes, we are more dynamic than you think Mr. Holmes. You've met Jethro."

Moran turned back to Kylie, "Jethro and I were chosen to go undercover as new recruits to the KGB. We took down a giant, Viktor Bagrov. He was responsible for the deaths of over 100 people during the fall of the soviet union and was planning a terrorist attack on the Allied forces… at least we were told…" Moran turned and glared at Mycroft.

"Bagrov was a piece of work, but he was a sort of Robin Hood of the now in ruins Russia. The fall of the Soviet Union hit the cities hard and Bagrov would give money to the people around in the city in need. Granted, it was dirty money stolen from the governments, drugs, and weapon sales, but he was idolized in the community."

He sighed and continued the tale, "Your father and I were posed as dirty CIA and MI6 agents from our respective countries. Our orders were to just gather intel…"

"Wouldn't that be the job of the CIA?" Kylie asked suspiciously. Her father had told her a lot about his time in the service, but she had heard nothing of this one.

Moran smiled at her, "The world was a different time back then. CIA and KGB couldn't be trusted together. There were too many dirty agents and the Geneva Convention requires that assassinations cannot take place by government agencies."

"So they send military men and call it a mission," Sherlock said rolling his eyes in annoyance at the politics involved.

"Why do you think the American's got away with hunting Bin Laden?" Moran said with a small smile, "After about two months the order came through that we were to kill him. Like any good soldier, we followed orders. Jethro and I went on a rooftop and staked him out. Your father spotted, and I took the shot. He was bending over and I got the clear shot, what we hadn't realized was that he had been handing food to a six year old child when his head exploded."

Moran gritted his teeth at the dark memory before turning to look at Kylie once more.

"Our job was done. We were to leave in the morning, what we didn't know, is that information had been leaked about us as moles in Bagrov's group. The town was in ruins, mourning their dark hero, and the two foreigners were not going to leave unharmed. We got back to our shelter and found it to be ransacked; we thought nothing of it, thinking a beggar had just found his way into it. Your father and I went our separate ways and I didn't see him again until Desert Storm."

"So what does this have to do with Mycroft and my mother and sister?" Kylie asked angrily.

Moran just smiled and sat down on a stool, gun still in hand as he glanced at the bloodied Mycroft.

"I'm FAR from being finished Miss Gibbs," Moran told her, "You see, when I returned home, I found my front door busted down. I rushed in to find my wife and daughter murdered, lying in pools of their own blood. Both of their throats slit like animals with a style that could only have been assassination, and a message written on the wall in my little girl's blood. Someone knew that I was the one who killed Bagrov. Someone wanted to avenge his death by killing my wife who had been making dinner, and my twelve year old daughter who had been coloring in cold blood."

The room was filled with a tensed silence as Kylie and Moran just stared at each other, the agony of losing his family was written all over his face.

"No one knew that I was on that mission. The only people who knew that I was the one who pulled that trigger were myself, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and the man who ordered me to pull that trigger."

"You knew it wasn't my father," Kylie told him quietly.

"That's what I thought at first," Moran said looking at her, "I knew it wasn't Jethro. We had lived together for three months. His wife was pregnant with you at the time and he had had a little girl at home who was six. You could tell he loved you all so much. But then I tracked down this son of a bitch," Moran said looking down at Mycroft, "You see, I went looking for the bastard who made the order for me to pull the trigger. Turns out, a kid younger than me had been the one to call the order. _Calculated_ the risk of Bagrov running an attack on the British nation. He was a human super computer, a chess player; calculating the risks and odds of lives and playing with the pawns."

Kylie looked at Mycroft. Sherlock had always bitterly told her that Mycroft was probably a tad bit brighter than him, but he wasted his "gift". Sherlock considered him lazy, in that Mycroft liked to sit back and play the pawns rather than take action himself. He was the man behind the screen…

"The young man told me that he was sorry that that had happened, and that he had no idea who would do such a terrible, horrible thing," Moran said bitterly, "He promised me that he had no idea who had done it, but he would do his best to look into it for me."

Moran stopped and shook his head at Mycroft, "And I believed he was actually trying to help me. He came to me a few weeks later with a stack of photos. I was broken, drunk, looking for a reason to live. The only reason I hadn't killed myself was because I had to know who was responsible for taking my girls away from me."

"He showed me the stack of photos," Moran said slowly before he turned to look at Kylie, "The photos were of your father leaving my home in a blood soaked sweatshirt."

Kylie felt the breath catch in her throat. She knew it wasn't her father… he could never have done that… EVER…

"The sweatshirt was found and bagged. It was his. He had worn it all the time in Russia. I'd seen him wear it countless times. That bastard told me that his intel traced it back to American communications through the CIA and that Bagrov's gang had given the Americans a large amount of intel on other groups and plans in exchange for it. I didn't want to believe a man I had considered a friend had done this, but all of the evidence pointed to him."

"I then made it my mission to take him down. To wound him like he had wounded me. I followed him, kept tabs on him for years. I just didn't have the opportunity or a reason to yet… and I'm glad I waited. I was called out to Desert Storm years later. Your father stationed in same missions my troop was. We were working together once more. I was planning every bit that I could, asking him question after question about his family, where they went, what they ate… Then that same young man who had helped me all those years ago found me once more. I was flown back to Britain on a special mission and pulled into a room in what is now the Diagonese club. You see that young man who had just been starting out in the government when I returned home from Russia, had climbed the ladder quickly; making a name for himself… more like a nameless name."

Moran took a good long look at Mycroft before shifting his gaze and speaking directly to Kylie as if no one else was in the room, "He informed me of another young man who was establishing connections quickly with Bagrov's crew along with those of other dangerous varieties. This young man was looking for a gun for hire, but not just anyone. Mr. Holmes here told me that I would have to prove myself to him, break the law and fulfill my own justice at the same time. He handed me the file and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was perfect, my own plan come to fruition. A young man by the name of James Moriarty was looking for a gun for hire according to the deepest inner circles of crime rings. He had been hired by a cartel to kill a witness; Shannon Gibbs."

"My mother did witness a cartel drug deal and murder of a marine," Kylie told him firmly, yet quietly.

"She thought she did," Moran told her quietly, "What she really witnessed was a head British government official, member of the CIA, and a cartel head making a deal while the body guard shot the marine for getting too close to figuring out what was really going on."

Kylie looked at him, trying to comprehend what he was telling her.

"Your mother and sister were killed to cover up government secrets," Moran told her, "I was assigned to shoot them for Queen, Country, and my own revenge; all to gain the trust and entrance to Moriarty's inner circle. Acting as a mole for years… until I found out the truth."

"I did it," Moran told her, "I pulled the trigger, framed the opposing cartel member, and I have to tell you it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I had killed people before, and I thought I would feel better knowing that the man who had taken my girls away from me, had one of his children and wife taken away from him."

Kylie felt tears rolling down her face as she shook her head, anger boiling up inside of her, but she couldn't let it out. She wanted to scream, to punch him, to put a bullet in his head. The bastard just admitted to killing her mother and sister…

"This story isn't over yet," Moran told her as he could see the anger toward him inside of her ready to boil over, "Please just hear me out."

"Give me one good reason why I should," Kylie gritted out as she cried.

"Because I deserve to be punished for what I put you through," Moran told her, "And I'll except that. But I believe that you also deserve the truth and what is next to come."

Kylie just stared at him. She wanted to run. She wanted to beat the shit out of him. She wanted to listen… she didn't know what to do; so she just stayed frozen.

"I returned to Middle East, fully satisfied with what I had done. I had been convinced that it was for the better of the British nation. The official had been dealing with the cartel and CIA to stop an impending terrorist attack by those who the cartel sold weapons to. The Mexican Cartel gave the information in exchange for immunity and the government to turn their backs on heroin sales. I truly believed that I had been justified to take that shot. Your mother's fully testimony and identification of the official and CIA member would have proved fatal to this countries plans. Jethro got the news and that was that."

Moran swallowed and looked down, "After Desert Storm I was promoted to Cornel and sent to work for Moriarty. I was cleared by the government to do his bidding undercover, but that young man was cleaver. He knew from the start I was a government mole, and asked me if I wanted to know the truth about what happened to my family. The truth? I knew the truth…. No… not at all…"

Moran looked down at the ground, "Mycroft Holmes fed me lie after lie and I believed it. Moriarty, the bastard that he was, showed me that again and again. My family, had obviously not been killed by your father. No, that had been an MI6 agent sent to my house. The photo's of Jethro were photoshopped and the sweatshirt had been stolen in the ransack of our place in Russia. I had had a vengeance on an innocent man. All because that young government official who told me that he had not heard anything about it, covered it up. The man who he had replaced had been a KGB mole in the British government. He had ordered the hit on my family by an unquestioning MI6 agent in response to my involvement in Bagrov's killing. The file had come across his desk and as soon as he had found out… my family was dead. Mycroft was covering it up, feeding me the lie that my American counterpart was responsible, saving the face of the corruption within our government."

"Then there was the _duty_ I had to the British nation," Moran said as he looked at Mycroft in disgust, "I thought that I had no choice but to take the life of your mother and sister for my own justice, and to save the British nation from attack; to protect the identity of the official meeting with the CIA and cartel. And you know who that official was?" Moran asked Kylie, "Mycroft Holmes. He ordered the death of your mother and sister as if it were the greatest honor on earth to kill them. It was my duty to this country, and what was best for myself… to save his own goddamn skin."

Kylie was stunned. She felt as if she had been hit by a bus. This couldn't be true… this couldn't be real.

"I wish nothing more than to go back in time and change what I have done," Moran told her, "After I found out, I left and went to America. I wanted to make peace with Jethro, give him that piece of mind… I actually wanted him to kill me." Moran swallowed and looked down, "I don't think you remember me, you were only six at the time, but I was outside of your house staring at the front door as you walked home from school. You stopped and looked at me. I think I had been drinking for three days straight. I was a mess, broken with guilt. Any sane little girl would have run in screaming for their father when they saw me. I was frozen. I had seen you in pictures Jethro had showed me back in Desert Storm, but I never expected to see you."

"You walked over to me and asked me why I looked so sad. I told you that I had done some very bad things and you shouldn't be talking to me. You looked me dead in the eye at the age of six and told me that bad things happen to people in this world, but every one deserved a chance at redemption."

Kylie broke down right then and there. Her walls caved. She couldn't take it. Those words… she would always remember those words…

Moran just looked back up at her, tears in the older man's eyes "I have no idea how a six year old learned such wise words. But you…"

Moran shook his head, "I told you to go into the house and I left. I stayed in the states for years afterwards. I watched you grow up from a far. You were the person that I hurt the most in all of this and yet at the age of six, you were the only one who gave me hope. Even when I had been so blinded by revenge, my goal was to cause your father pain… I hadn't even thought of the hurt that I would cause you by losing your mother and your older sister. I hadn't even thought of you being all alone in this world. Lord knows Jethro almost killed himself multiple times."

Kylie looked up at him through her tears as Moran nodded softly, "I was able to get my hands on his records with his therapist."

Kylie looked back down and pulled her knees into her chest, sobbing quietly.

"After all the pain I caused you, I deserve every ounce of suffering that I received and will for the rest of my life," Moran told her, "But I believe you deserved the entire story, and assistance in what is about to happen."

Moran then turned and looked at Sherlock before shaking his head slightly, "Its ironic that the two of you found each other. The girl who suffered because of the actions of your brother."

"I believe you still pulled the trigger," Sherlock told him.

Moran's jaw clenched, "I did. Does not mean that your brother isn't partially responsible for the hurt that the woman you love went through."

"Then there's the part where you handed her over to Thomas to be raped once more," Sherlock commented as he glowered at Moran. He felt this courage and rage towards the older man rise up in him as soon as Kylie had begun to cry. He wanted nothing more than to beat the man's head against a wall.

"And if you remember, I made sure he never touched her again," Moran told him calmly, "I had to give her to him so that you could find Miss Sciuto. I had already done enough damage to the poor girl. I am trying to ensure that she remains safe…"

"You're protecting her?" Sherlock scoffed.

"Who do you think is trying to keep Violet Hunter a way from the two of you?" Moran asked.

Sherlock froze and everyone in the room looked at Moran.

He smiled, "Why do you think I killed her pet you called a nurse? Bet you didn't know she had just been told to begin slipping Dr. Watson, his wife, and Miss Gibbs."

Sherlock froze slightly once more. He had had no clue.

"I know the two of you have been doing dirty work for her. I know that she promised you that she would torture and kill Miss Gibbs here, but know that I am on your side. I am trying to stop her from all this just as much as you are. There's a lot you don't know."

"Like what?" Sherlock asked.

"Just know that we are on your side," Moran said as he stood up, "You can escort this woman home," Moran told Sherlock, "We have some business to take care of with your brother."

"No, you don't," Kylie said as she looked up at Moran.

Moran froze once more and stared at her, "This is the man responsible for your mother and sister's deaths."

"Yes," Kylie said as she looked at Mycroft, hoping she was making the right choice, "But he's also a friend, and a part of my family. Bad things happen to people, but everyone deserves a chance at redemption. He's redeeming himself. Just like you are."

Moran stared at her.

"You really are an angel," Moran told her as he walked over, bent down and kissed the top of her head and walked out of the cottage.

Ryan looked at them all before following Moran out of the cottage.

Everyone in the room was silent for what seemed like eternity.

"Kylie…" Mycroft began quietly in a broken voice that no one had ever heard from him.

"Don't," Kylie said harshly as she got up and walked out of the cottage as quickly as she could.

Sherlock just watched her go before turning to look at his brother.

The older Holmes just looked at the younger, almost pleading with him silently for understanding, for forgiveness.

Sherlock just stared and then turned and walked out of the cottage after Kylie.

**Okay, it's a lot I know. Its not FULLY explained… but it will be. Moran is helping... yeah….**

**Get ready for sappy tears and coping next chapter… sorry… its needed for this whole thing to work.**

**Review? Let me know if it made sense please!**


	67. Chapter 67

**You guys are seriously so Amazing! For real You are all so encouraging! I love you all!**

**meggieXx: Thanks so much! :D  
**

**Guest: Aw, thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Bored411: Good, I'm glad! And you'll see! Hahahah I like the ranting! Don't worry!  
**

**Nikki-vicious: I'm very fond of them if you couldn't tell hahah**

**Amelia St. Claire: Thanks so much!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: GOD! UGH! I know. I always do that. Fucking autocorrect doesn't fix it… Thanks for pointing it out though! **

**Guest: Thanks so much! I'm glad you think that. I want to blend them together perfectly!  
**

**Scarletmarauder146: hahahah you'll see!**

**Guest: I'm not NEARLY to Moffats heart tearing out level but thank you!  
**

**DarkJenny20: Thanks so much! That means a lot!**

**Get Sherlock: Sorry! Hahah glad you enjoyed it though!  
**

**Guest: Thanks so much! And maybe! **

**Kie1993: Yeah, I didn't really think of that… hahah**

**Zerko: that's what I get for multitasking hahah and thanks!  
**

**Hannahhobnob: Thanks so much! I'm glad it all made sense! That's what I was going for. **

**Anyhow, its another emotional one! Sorry guys!**

Sherlock walked out of the cottage and stopped as he saw rain pouring all around him. He looked around for Kylie. She couldn't have gotten far.

He peered down the road and didn't see her. He looked at the road puzzled. Where did she go?

He walked out into the rain, not caring if he got wet as he walked around the outside of the cottage, seeing an auburn haired figure sitting on the small dock by the lake behind the cottage.

He knew she was upset but he had no clue whether or not to leave her alone or go over to her. After what she had just been told…

He felt his feet moving towards her. Damn magnetic attraction she had over him. He found himself walking down the small rickety dock that he had only been down once before as a child.

He stopped and looked at her, soaking wet already from the rain as she sat with her feet hanging off the edge of the dock, twirling a long, fine gold necklace in her hand, watching the ring on it spin. Tears rolled down her face as he sat down on the dock next to her, not saying a word, just looking at her carefully. The tears mixed with the rain and her eyes shone a bright shade of blue. He knew how much her mother and sister's death upset her. He didn't quite understand how after all of these years, but he knew her. She cared far too much about the people around her. Two years ago… Hell, even a year ago, he would have scoffed and called her an idiot for doing that. People died. Life moved on. The world still turned. But not to Kylie… she left a mark on everyone she met. Even as a six year old she changed the man who had taken her mother and sister's lives.

She never spoke of it. It was too painful of a memory. He had heard more about her rape than of the death of her family, and they barely talked about that.

"You want to know something?" Kylie asked quietly as the rain drops pounded down on them. She twirled and examined her mother's wedding ring in her hand, "I have worn this everyday since I was 16 and my Dad gave it to me."

Sherlock reached a hand out and caught the ring gently as it twirled, looking at it closely. He had seen it many, many times before. He had also taken it off of her many times before, only for her to take it from him and lay it on the night stand with care along with the raggedy pony bead bracelet that she now left on the nightstand in fear that it would break.

He glanced up at her and what he saw caused a pain to shoot through his heart. The sadness, brokenness, it was like she had been able to cover up a gaping hole in her heart and the world had just imploded in on her. He wanted to stop this. He wanted to put a smile back on her face…

Dear God, what had this woman done to him?

"I remember seeing him outside my house that day," she admitted quietly as she took the ring back from him and examined it herself before looking up at the sky, kicking herself, "That's why he looked so familiar when I first saw him."

She shook her head and looked back down at the ring, "It had been about six months since Kelly and Mom had died. My Dad was wreck. He tried not to show it, but I knew. Didn't know he had almost killed himself…" she trailed off for a moment, watching the rain hit the water. "He looked like my Dad did… broken completely into thousands of pieces. And I walked up and told him that everyone deserved a chance at redemption."

She laughed bitterly, "I don't even think I knew the actual meaning of the word then."

"Then why did you say it?" Sherlock asked her quietly.

"Because I had heard it constantly from the greatest woman I ever knew," Kylie said as she looked down at the ring in her hands and let out a sob, "I told the man who took my mother's life the same words she used to tell me everyday when I wouldn't understand why bad things happened."

Sherlock dropped his gaze back down to the water.

"You would have liked my mother," she said softly as she looked at the ring in her hand, "She was brilliant, kind, always taught me to forgive others and let them try to redeem themselves. 'Everyone makes mistakes, bug' she used to tell me, 'some are worse than others, but what counts is showing those people compassion and allowing them forgiveness so they can shine once more.'" Kylie paused for a moment, "She was the most compassionate person. She believed you had to take accountability for your mistakes and your actions, but no one should ever be turned down from love and forgiveness. It sounds foolish, I know, but it was amazing the amount of lives my mother touched. Kindness followed her…" she trailed off once more as the rain fell down upon her.

"My sister was exactly like her," Kylie told him, "I idolized them both. I'm a lot more like my father, always have been… but I tried to forgive like my mother did. I remember walking up to Moran that day and just felt this overwhelming urge to tell him that."

She just shook her head as Sherlock looked at her once more, "I know you don't believe in God Sherlock, but how I felt the urge to tell him that…"

"You had just lost your mother," Sherlock began to explain.

"No, it wasn't just an opportunity for me to say it when I was six," Kylie said shaking her head, "it was as if it just bubbled to the surface and came out. I really don't know how to explain it, but it was different."

"You were trying to rationalize…" Sherlock began before Kylie laughed at him.

"Who are you, Witham?" she asked before turning back to the water, "You can call it whatever you want Sherlock, but its hard for me to believe that God didn't play a hand in all of this."

"You believe this invisible man in the clouds could have prevented your mother and sister's death as well?" Sherlock scoffed slightly.

"No," she said as she turned and looked him in the eye, "As much suffering as it has caused me and my father, it happened for a reason."

He just looked at her skeptically, "Kylie you are logical, you can't really believe that."

"If everything happened due to random chance I would have never said that to Moran that day, he would probably have killed himself or done something more terrible. If everything was due to random chance, would Mycroft be tied to everything that happened to my family? No, probably not, and he most certainly wouldn't know me… And if this all hadn't happened to me as a child, I would have never met you."

"You don't know that," Sherlock said quietly.

"If my mother and sister were alive, my father never would have worked at NCIS. He would probably still be fighting in Afghanistan. If he never would have worked for NCIS I would have never been exposed to cases and bodies and I NEVER would have found forensic anthropology, I never would have met Thomas…"

"Your God wanted you to be raped?"

"Sherlock you are missing the point," Kylie told him, "Yes, I was raped. Yes, terrible things happened to me. Terrible things happen everyday to people, and we may not see a reason for our suffering, but there is one. Because of what that son of a bitch did to me, I met you. And as crazy as it sounds, I think you were made for me. I love you more than anything, and if I had to go through what I went through with Thomas to have that chance of having you in my life even for a single moment, I would go through it again in a heart beat."

Kylie looked at him as tears flowed down her face once more. He was slightly stunned and confused by her words.

"I don't expect you to believe what I believe, but…" she trailed off and looked at the water once more, "I just want you to know how I feel."

They sat in silence, just listening to the rain fall around them, soaking them both to the bone.

Finally Sherlock moved reaching out for her and grabbing her hand, pulling her towards him. As soon as his hand touched hers, Kylie felt a sense of relief as all of her walls and hurt fell, tumbling down as she was pulled towards him. She climbed into his lap, straddling his hips as she broke down completely in his arms. He just held her tightly as she cried, her whole body shaking as she let down her guard and allowed the anger, shock, and emotion associated with everything that she had just heard pour out of her.

They stayed like this for a few moments as he pressed his lips to her forehead once he felt her sobs begin to slow. She just clutched him tightly as she ran out of tears to cry.

He reached over and wiped a drop or rain off her cheek before gently putting a finger under her chin, tilting her head up as he leaned down to kiss her. Her heart felt as if it were going to explode in her chest at the gesture. He was trying to comfort her as best as he could, she could tell from the emotion in his. Apology, remorse, love, acceptance… she latched onto him, trying to right her world as she ran both hands through his hair, cupping his face as she returned the kiss.

The kiss slowed as they came back down to the world. Neither of them opened their eyes as Kylie pressed her forehead to his, feeling the vulnerability, love, and emotion between the two of them at this current moment.

"I had no idea about Mycroft…" Sherlock began to say in a quiet whisper to her as he pulled her tighter to his chest

"I know," Kylie whispered back as she ran a hand down his cheek before she dropped her head into the crook of his neck, holding onto him tightly.

He just held her, running a hand through her soaking wet hair as it stuck to her face and clothes.

"I'm … sorry," he told her quietly.

Kylie pulled back slowly and looked at him, tears running down her face as she gently wiped his rain-soaked hair to the side, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Sherlock said quietly as he was unable to meet her eye.

"If it didn't, I never would have met you," Kylie told him as she rested a hand on his cheek.

Sherlock remained quiet for a moment as he just stared at the buttons on her jacket, "I just wish it wasn't at such a cost."

Kylie felt her heart swell in her chest even after her ranting about God, who she knew Sherlock did not believe in on any level, and her lecture about chance, he was allowing her to believe something that she knew he was so opposed to; accepting her beliefs as her own and disregarding his for the purposes of this conversation. And here he was, apologizing for the horrible things that other people had done, things that his own brother had played a role in. She didn't expect that from him, but it meant so much to her that he had.

She kissed him once more, pouring her heart out to him right there on that rickety old dock. She was pressed up against him tightly, but she wanted to be closer, the barrier of clothing was in the way. She wanted to lay kisses down his entire body, covering him with love. She wanted to show him how much he meant to her with out words.

…but she couldn't…

She felt his heart beginning to skip beats as he pulled her tighter against him, as he struggled to breathe fully. He didn't care though; he just wanted to lose himself in her.

She broke the kiss and pulled away slightly as Sherlock tried to capture her lips once more.

She just looked at him sadly as she brushed his damp curls out of his face once more as he tried to catch his breath and stabilize his heart rate.

"Shh," she shushed as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead, trying to get him to relax and calm down.

He just shut his eye and dropped his head onto her shoulder, taking the comfort and tried to steady his breathing. He didn't understand how on earth he could lose control of his body like this. He was always in control of his sleep patterns, his hunger, his brain… but with his heart? With Kylie? He lost all control. This was so frustrating. He had come to terms with losing himself around Kylie, he just didn't quite understand it, but he trusted her enough to let himself go blank in her arms. His heart though… how it kept racing out of control. He was unable to control it. All he wanted to do was lose himself in this woman in his arms… and he couldn't even do that.

He felt her rub his neck, softly massaging it as she whispered soft words of comfort to him. He felt himself begin to relax and his heart to slow and even out. He had no idea how she ever was able to help the electric circuitry of his heart reset, but she did. She always did strange things to him and he had no idea how or why; there was no scientific or physiological reason for it.

He shivered from the cold of the rain as he pulled Kylie tighter to him.

"Excuse me," a meek voice said from behind them.

Kylie straightened and looked to see the woman who had been helping Mycroft up standing behind them shifting awkwardly.

"Sorry, to interrupt," she said softly, "I just wanted to let you know we called a car for you."

Kylie nodded and wiped her eyes, climbing off of Sherlock and putting the fine gold chain around her neck once more.

Nancy just looked at Kylie, "I know it seems to you like Mr. Holmes is a terrible person, but if it wasn't essential, he would have never done it."

Kylie just looked at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize the death of my mother and sister who were just trying to do the right thing was essential."

"He wants to talk to you," Nancy told her.

Kylie just looked at her, "I will with time, but right now, I don't want to see him. I hope he can understand and respect that."

The woman nodded as Kylie got up and Sherlock followed, fighting the dizziness associated with his heart. She put a hand on his chest to steady him. He closed his eyes and dropped his head for a moment as Nancy just watched the two of them. Neither of them remembered that she was standing right there in front of them.

The couple made her heart swell. As she watched them both comfort each other with small touches before the younger Holmes brother noticed she was still there, blushing slightly before he grabbed the young woman's hand and pulled her with him down the rickety dock towards the road, leaving the older woman in the rain with her thoughts.

She watched them get into the car as the rain poured down all around her. She knew in the end, that woman would be fine. She just wasn't sure that the elder Holmes would be okay.

**^*#& (**

Kylie and Sherlock walked up to the flat in silence, both shivering from the cold and dripping wet from the rain. The entire ride back had been silent and heavy with emotion, and neither wanted to break it. They just kept soft touches of comfort and that was enough. Both were exhausted from the emotional day.

Sherlock opened the door and nudged Kylie in as he walked in after her.

"Jesus," John said as he looked up from the couch at them, "You two go swimming or something?"

"Rain," Kylie muttered as she peeled her jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack she had placed upstairs a few weeks earlier.

"Mycroft okay?" Mary asked, knowing something had happened.

"He's fine," Sherlock muttered as he glanced at Kylie.

"What happened?" John asked with worry as he looked between the two of his friends.

"We met Moran, he's trying to help us, has a weird mission to protect me, and Mycroft is the reason my mother and sister are dead," Kylie said as she took off her scarf, "But I don't want to talk about and please don't ask."

Without another word, Kylie walked immediately to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, turning on the shower.

John and Mary gaped with wide eyes before they turned and looked at Sherlock.

"You serious?" John asked, "Your brother? …and Moran?"

"Yes," Sherlock said curtly before he walked to the bathroom as well, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He heard John and Mary begin talking quietly with worry as he turned around to see Kylie peeling off her soaking wet clothes as she shivered.

Sherlock looked at the sadness on her face as he began removing his own as she climbed into the steaming water.

He wanted to fix it, he didn't know how. He hated seeing her so sad. It was so unlike her.

He climbed in after her and let out a sigh as the warm water hit his skin and he shivered once more. Kylie was shivering and crying once more. He just reached out and pulled her towards him again under the warm water.

She cuddled into him and sniffled as her hand rubbed his chest gently. Her body was pressed into his and his blood was beginning to turn in his veins and head towards a certain part of his anatomy. He wanted to push her up against the wall…

Her lips met his once more in a tender kiss and he couldn't help his hands from wandering around her soft skin. The kiss deepened and her hands began to wander as well. The blood began rushing more rapidly as his lips left hers and wandered down her neck, nipping and kissing as he pressed her into the cool tile of the shower.

She let out a quiet moan as his hand slid up her torso to her breasts, eloping the soft tissue in his hand, sending pleasure to every nerve ending in Kylie's body.

..God it had been so long.

Her hand wandered down his own bare torso where she wrapped her small hand around the evidence of his desire, causing even more blood to rush to the site. He gasped into her skin as her hand began to rub him as she captured his lips once more.

Neither could think, just act instinctually as the kiss became more and more frantic; the want, the need, and the desire increased ten fold.

"We can't" Kylie said as she broke the kiss and began kissing down his neck, unable to stop her body from continuing.

Sherlock felt the breath catch in his throat and blackness began to creep as his head spun. He didn't care. He couldn't stop. She was a fucking drug and he couldn't stop himself from trying to get a hit. It had been far too long.

He fought it as he captured her lips once more, hands traveling all over her body.

Kylie slid her hands up his chest as she was about to give in…

Sherlock collapsed to the ground, hitting the tub loudly. Kylie let out a slight scream of surprise as she was stunned. Then numbness and panic overtook her body as she stared at her boyfriend's unconscious body.

"Oh my God," Kylie whispered as she knelt down and felt for his pulse, not finding one as she turned the shower off and hopped out of the tub grabbing the spare Atropine and Adrenaline pens the doctors had given them in case of emergency, thanking God she put them in here. She hopped back in the tub and prayed as she administered CPR, kicking herself for doing this to him.

How could she have been so dumb? She knew his heart wasn't ready, he knew that too. Why didn't she stop herself?

"Please pull through," Kylie said as she took a breath, picked up the Adrenaline and palpating for the correct placement and stabbing him directly in the heart with it.

He didn't move as she began CPR once more.

"Come on please," Kylie whispered to him as she cried.

There was a knock on the door, "Ky, you guys okay in there?" Mary asked.

"Uh, yeah fine," Kylie said kicking herself for lying. Sherlock was on the ground, unconscious with his heart barely beating and she sent away the help she needed.

She grabbed the atropine and administered it praying that it would speed up his heart enough.

He gasped and sat up, sending relief through Kylie's body as she ran a hand down his face, trying to calm him and verify for herself that he was still in front of her.

He just breathed heavily as he looked around in confusion.

"Your heart," Kylie said as she cried and hugged him tightly.

He tried to calm his breathing as he shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his neck from the fright.

She pulled back after a moment and looked him in the eye as his breathing began to calm.

"Your head okay?" she asked as she wiped her eyes and ran a hand through his hair, checking for bumps and cuts.

"It hurts," Sherlock said wincing at his last syllable as her hand pulled back with a bit of blood on it.

"Shit," Kylie cursed under her breath, kicking herself once more, "let me see."

Sherlock groaned slightly and dropped his head, allowing Kylie to search gently through his hair to examine the cut.

"Its not too bad," Kylie said, "Its pretty small."

"Good," Sherlock mumbled as exhaustion took over his body.

Kylie sat back up and looked at him, "Let me clean you up and then we'll go to bed okay?"

Sherlock made a noise in response as Kylie bent down and kissed him tenderly before pulling back and throwing out the used drug pens before turning on the tub and dumping a bit of the lavender body wash into the water, causing it to bubble as the water poured into the tub. Sherlock leaned up against the back of the tub and sighed as the warm water began to fill the tub.

He watched Kylie step out of the tub and grab a washcloth before stepping back in and sitting in his lap once more. She smiled as tears still ran down her cheeks before she leaned in and kissed him once more.

"I'm sorry for pushing you," Kylie whispered to him as the tub filled around them.

"I wanted you," he mumbled as ran a hand through her hair, "so bad."

Kylie smiled as she began crying once more.

"Don't cry," he said in a tone that was very unlike him as he shut his eyes in fatigue.

"You scared me," Kylie told him as she ran a hand up his chest, running her fingers over the needle marks on his chest.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Its not your fault," Kylie told him as she kissed him once more and turned off the tub behind her before beginning to wash him carefully.

Sherlock just looked at her, as he was too exhausted to move. She was stunning. Even though her eyes were blood shot, they shone and sparkled. She was his; all his, and he couldn't believe it. He had no idea what she saw in him, but he couldn't believe that someone so kind and so gorgeous would care about him so much.

"You okay?" Kylie asked as she washed his face gently.

"Yeah," he said as he slowly reached a hand up and put it on the back of her head, bringing her towards him for a kiss.

Kylie smiled as she kissed him gently before pulling back and running a hand down his face, "Lets get you into bed Mr. Holmes," she said as she turned and pulled the plug on the bath, draining the water.

"Why?" Sherlock asked tiredly with a smile on his face, "You want to warm me up?"

Kylie laughed as she turned back and kissed him once more, "Something like that."

**Emotional and lame… sorry.. it was needed though!  
**

**Review?**


	68. Chapter 68

**I am SO Sorry guys! Its taken me FOREVER To get this chapter out! And its super short.. But you guys are seriously amazing!**

**A huge thanks to:  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much. Its so true and most people miss it, but thanks so much. Really that means a lot to me. **

**Chelsey-Jorax-Diggory: Aw, thanks so much!**

**Elleari: Sorry I haven't had time to Pm you back.. my life got nuts. **

**Saadhana: Aw, thanks so much!**

**Zeroko: hahaha I was going to touch on this. I know it may seem like that, but realistically, He's only two months out of a MAJOR heart surgery and the prob isn't with his muscle, its electrical. The heart is an amazing organ in which it doesn't rely on the nervous system… I could go on and on.. But yes. He will go back into therapy (its brought up here) and I didn't do it for sexual tension. Lets be real.. would Sherlock Holmes willingly go to therapy? No.. he'd find ways out of it.. which he has… unless something traumatic, like this… happens. So, that's my explanation of that. Hahaha but thanks. I know so much emotion, but its to set up everything else.**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: You'll see….**

**Guest: hahahaha sorry! I enjoy it a bit too much. **

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: I have a habit of writing that don't I?  
**

**X-Poisoncherry-X: Aw, thanks!**

**ScarletMarauder146: aw, sorry!**

**GetSherlock: Thanks so much!**

**Hannahhobnob: Thanks so much!**

**Okay, So…sorry for this one taking so long and its short and lame and emotional once more. Its essentially a wrap up of everything and setting up for what's next to come. So sorry.. its one of those chapters. I'm going to TRY to get another out tomorrow but with my school and work sched, that may not happen. But I do promise there will be action in the next one! I know this emotion gets old to read REAL quick.. hell, its old to write. But just know its all needed to set everything up…**

**Anyhow, here you go!**

"You sure you're okay?" Kylie asked skeptically as she secured a towel around her body and looked at him.

He just looked at her and wavered with exhaustion, "I can walk Kyleigha," he told her.

Kylie just looked at him with worry. She still couldn't believe that she had been dumb enough to give into her body. She knew that his heart was still electrically unstable. The doctors, John, Mary, and just about everyone that she knew had lectured her on that fact. And now that she had nearly killed the man she loved, they were going to have to walk out into the living room and endure questioning as to what that bang in the bathroom was when Sherlock hit the tile, and why he suddenly seem exhausted and out of it.

"You dizzy at all?" Kylie asked as she took a step towards him.

"I hit my head, I don't have a concussion," Sherlock told her as he steadied himself against the sink.

Kylie just sighed and looked at him, "Fine, you ready?"

He shut his eyes and turned towards the door, "Just like nothing happened."

Kylie gave him one last worried look before opening the bathroom door.

"What happened?" Mary asked as soon as the door cracked.

"We took a shower," Kylie said as she and Sherlock walked out of the bathroom. She glanced at him as he tried his best to pull his stony expression and focused on putting one foot in front of the other and looking alert.

"Sherlock, you okay?" John asked.

"Of course I'm fine, I'm always fine," he mumbled tiredly as he reached the stairs with relief, grabbing the bannister and taking a breath before climbing the stairs.

Kylie made to follow him.

"Kylie…" John said in a tone, which told her that he knew.

She shut her eyes before slowly turning around and looking at her friends sit in the armchair's staring at her intently.

"He had an attack didn't he?" John asked.

Kylie just looked at him before biting her lip and looking up the stairs at Sherlock. He paused and glanced at her before rolling his eyes and walked into the upstairs bedroom.

"God Kylie," Mary said angrily and stormed into the kitchen to make tea.

"I know. Okay! I know," she said as she just looked at John, kicking herself once more over the issue, "We learned our Goddamn lesson, so rub it in all you want. It just… happened…"

"He pass out?" John asked calmly.

Kylie looked down and swallowed, "Yes."

She heard John sigh, "You realize the doctors are going to want to put in a pacemaker or ICD. They have to after syncope occurs."

"Shit," Kylie said as she closed her eyes as tears came back. She should have stopped it.. she should have. His hands had felt amazing all over her. It had been so long for the both of them and with their kiss becoming more and more intense with their emotional connection growing everyday, she could only imagine what it would be like when he got cleared.

…this was all her fault…

"How'd he come out of it?" John asked as Mary cursed under her breath in the kitchen at her friends.

"Adrenaline and Atropine," Kylie told him quietly.

"I know that, I saw the needle marks," John said with a partial smile, "I mean how long did it take for him to come out of it?"

"About a minute," Kylie told him quietly as she remembered the panic, "Longest minute of my life."

"That's good though," John said nodding, "if he responds well to the medication they may just put him on a beta-blocker. He can't keep avoiding his rehab appointments though."

Kylie nodded and ran a hand through her hair as tears dropped off her face once more.

…. This was all her fault…

"You okay though?" John asked her, "I know you said you don't want to talk about it, but are you okay?"

Kylie just looked at the ground for a moment before adjusting her towel, "I have to be. I can't change the past, can I?"

"You can only move forward," John told her with a small smile, "That's what got me through my parent's deaths."

Kylie looked at him, "I don't ever think I've heard that story."

He had heard her story, thanks to Sherlock deducing it the first week she was living in London, but other than that, she had never bothered to ask John. She knew he was 15 when they died and his older sister had raised him from there on out, but she had never bothered to find out what happened to them.

Well, she didn't want to pry. It was his story to tell, and her out of all people understood what it was like for people to ask and dig up old wounds. But, he was her friend, and honestly, he was probably the best person to talk about this to right now.

John gave her a small smile, "Another day. Make sure he gets some rest. He looked like he could use it."

Kylie wiped her eyes and smiled at her friend before walking up the stairs and into the bedroom.

She stopped as soon as she had walked in the door and smiled to herself. Sherlock had already managed to pull on some clothes haphazardly and was plopped on the bed. She could see the exhaustion and peacefulness over coming him.

He looked like hell as his curly mop of hair was going crazy, but GOD he looked adorable when he slept.

She quietly removed her towel and threw on a pair of underwear and a camisole before carefully climbing into bed, careful not to disturb him.

"Mother in a panic?" Sherlock asked in an exhausted voice as he lay there with his eyes closed, fighting sleep.

Kylie smiled as she propped herself up on one elbow, looking at him as she ran a hand through his hair to tame it slightly as it dried.

"JOHN," Kylie emphasized, "is worried about you just as much as I am."

"I'm fine," Sherlock muttered.

"No, you aren't," Kylie told him, as she dropped her head with guilt, "and I shouldn't have provoked you."

Sherlock opened his eyes to look at her. He didn't have the energy to move. He had felt exhausted since the adrenaline Kylie injected in him had worn off. He felt like he hadn't slept in four weeks and ran about twenty-five marathons in between.

"You have to go back to cardiac rehab…" Kylie began.

"No," Sherlock said pointedly.

"Yes," Kylie told him sternly before she paused and played with his hair once more, "it's the only way you are going to get better, and if you don't soon… well, they'll either give you a pacemaker or ICD."

He was too tired to argue.

"You almost died about twenty minutes ago," Kylie told him, "I almost killed you. So please, I'll go with you and try to make it easier with Jenny for you, but with cases and such, you cant live like this."

He opened his eyes again and saw her crying as she watched her own hand stroke through his hair.

He summoned all of his energy and moved his arm around her, pulling her down and tight to him as he turned on his side, intertwining his body with hers.

"I'll go," he muttered into her hair as he fought to stay awake.

Kylie buried her head into his chest and tried to hold back her emotion towards the man holding her.

"Thank you," she murmured as her fingers grazed over where she knew the needle marks lay underneath his t-shirt, "go to sleep."

He didn't respond as she felt him drifting off into sleep. His breathing began to slow and his body relaxed.

She still couldn't believe how she had ever deserved this brilliant man. She was a mess up. She had more baggage than anyone she had ever met. She was a rape victim…and yet, she had convinced this man who had never experienced love to hold her, love her, protect her, cherish her… it blew her mind.

… and she had almost thrown all of that away because she couldn't keep control of her own fucking desire for this man.

She just looked at his chest as she felt the tears begin once more, touching his skin softly as he slept. How on earth could she have tried to sacrifice all of this; all that she had, for a damn shag.

She buried her head into chest once more as the emotions began pouring out like a break in a dam. Moran, her mother and sister, Mycroft, nearly killing the man she loved, and being such a horrible friend, that she didn't even know how his parents had been killed…

She tried to stay silent as her body shook. She didn't want to wake Sherlock up. She didn't want him to see her like this. His arms around her and being close to him made her feel safe, as it always did. But being surrounded by him also caused her more vulnerable side to come out.

He shifted in his sleep and pulled her tighter to him, running a hand through her hair as if he could sense she was upset.

This just made her cry harder at his tenderness. She loved him so much…. She just… just didn't know how to cope right now. This was the only way. He didn't know it, but he was slowly helping her right her world after Moran and his brother had spun it off its axis. She just needed time…

Slowly her tears died down and fatigue took over once more as she faded into sleep.

***&#(* #)(**

Mycroft stared out the window of the small cabin as the rain poured down into the small lake outside. It was odd. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Guilt was just eating him from the inside out. He would go back in time and change it all if he could.

He needed to speak with Kylie. Yes, he had done those things, but she didn't know the details involved; in fact, no one did. That's how he had gotten the job in the first place. Moran was right, he had essentially been a chess player for the government. Calculating risks and strategies… but that all changed with a man… one man and his mistakes…

"Sir, you sure you are alright?" Nancy asked softly.

He covered up his emotion quickly as he turned to look at her, "Yes Nancy thank you. You should go home."

"Sir, what if he comes back here?" Nancy asked.

"Moran? He won't. He's made his point with Miss Gibbs and my brother," Mycroft told her.

…Little did he know how much he would regret saying those words aloud…


	69. Chapter 69

**Sorry its taking me so long guys! My sched is a bit crazy right now!**

**Anyhow, a HUGE thanks to all of my amazing reviewers! You guys make my day every time!**

**ScarletMarauder146: hahah I'm sorry!**

**Bored411: its all good! I know you guys have lives! And you'll see!**

**Gwilwillith: thanks so much!  
**

**Kie1993: :D Thanks!**

**GetSherlock: Thanks so much my dear!  
**

**Hannahhobnob: hahaha I would too!**

**Here's a longer one for you guys! There's a bit of action in it! I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

Kylie awoke feeling a bit too warm. Her body was starting to sweat as she was eloped in a cocoon of warmth and comfort.

She felt herself drifting back off to sleep. She didn't care if she was a bit too warm, this was far too nice.

The door slammed suddenly and she heard voices… angry voices? What was going on?

"YOU CANT GO UP THERE!" they heard Mary yell as footsteps came bounding up the stairs.

Kylie's eyes shot open as she found herself in the same position she had fallen asleep in. Her body intertwined with Sherlock's as her head was buried in his chest, and tucked under his chin; about as close as they could physically get together.

She didn't have time to appreciate the closeness as the door burst open.

"Sherlock!" a female voice said as she entered the room, stopping her steps immediately as she laid eyes on the couple.

Sherlock stirred and groaned, as he didn't move but opened his eyes blearily before shutting them once more.

"Miss Emerson," he greeted curtly.

Kylie's body stiffened as she looked up at the stunned blond. She looked a lot better than the last time she had seen her, granted that was in the middle of her rehab… but still, she cleaned up well for a crack whore.

"Oh, hi," Kylie said awkwardly as she tried to pull out of Sherlock's slightly loosened embrace, only to hold her tightly exactly where she was, not allowing her to move.

"What do you want Lola?" he asked tiredly.

"We on a first name basis now?" she said softly as she smiled, ecstasy obviously flowing through her at the change.

Jealously flowed through Kylie's veins as the blond woman stared at the man in her arms longingly.

"No, slip of the tongue," he muttered as Mary bounded up the stairs and watched the situation that was occurring, "that's what happens when you barge in unexpectedly. Now either tell me what you want or get out."

Lola's lips pursed together as she sent a look of jealous hatred towards Kylie who had settled back down in his arms, "I think you know what I want Sherlock Holmes," she told him.

Kylie froze awkwardly as she remembered the room at rehab she had visited. Pictures and drawing of him had covered the room. She didn't know their whole history, but she knew the two of them had been close and she had turned Sherlock onto drugs as well as dragged him into Arden Cahill's world. He had only cut her out of his life when she wanted more than a friendship. This woman was still in love with him.

"I believe I made myself clear at the hospital," Sherlock muttered.

Kylie stiffened even further. Hospital? He had seen her at the hospital? When? Is that why he had sent her to go slash the tires? Or was this when she was sick? Dear God, was he sneaking around behind her back?

…_.Stop it Kylie… stop it right now. You trust him. Remember? He wouldn't do that to you._

Lola's lip twitched in a partial smile as she noted Kylie's shock at his words. He wasn't telling his girlfriend about the conversation they had had… that's always a good sign.

"You need to leave," Mary said crossly, knowing exactly what was going on.

"You have someone after you," Lola told him, ignoring Mary completely.

"I have a lot of people _after_ me," Sherlock muttered as he pulled Kylie tighter to him, feeling her stiffness towards him and pulled back a bit, opening his eyes to look at her.

She avoided his eyes as she was slightly hurt and struggling with herself at the news.

"I don't know his name, but he and his associate were military…" She began.

"Moran," Sherlock said, his voice filled with boredom, "We just chatted with him. Boring. Leave now."

Lola looked at him stunned as Mary smiled triumphantly.

"Time to go dumb bitch," Mary said as she grabbed the taller woman by the arm.

"What did he want?" Lola said frantically as she pulled out of Mary's grasp and looked at Sherlock, "I told him not to touch you."

"Let me guess, but Kylie was up for grabs?" Sherlock snapped as he turned and glared at Lola.

Lola shut her mouth, she had never said that, but that didn't mean she hadn't hoped that.

Sherlock looked at her as his glare faded into a look of realization, "Interesting that he talked to you. You were the one he was following. But even more curious," he said as he sat up, gently removing his arms from Kylie as he looked at her, "is what would he want with you?"

It was Lola's turn to stiffen slightly as they stared at each other.

"Now that Cahill is gone, you needed a new person to work for didn't you?" Sherlock asked her before shaking his head, "of course you did. You need someone to follow to worship, someone to tell you how great you are. Someone to tell you when to jump…"

"Shut up," Lola said as tears began to well up in her eye at the pain of his words.

"You lack the ability to do anything without someone telling you what to do. That's probably why you made such a good whore," Sherlock bit at her.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard," Lola whispered in a murderous rage as tears rolled down her face and her whole body shook.

"Tell your boss that I'm finished," Sherlock told her curtly as he glared at her, "And stay the hell out of my life."

Lola looked at him for a moment longer before looking at Kylie, "You're going to regret this."

"Somehow I doubt that," Sherlock told her.

Lola just turned on her heel and stormed down the stairs and back out of the flat. Mary watched her leave as she turned back and looked at the tension between Sherlock and her best friend.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk then," Mary said before shutting the door and walking back down the stairs to inform John of what just happened.

Sherlock and Kylie sat in silence. He just looked at her, not understanding what was wrong. She had looked sad before, but now she was pulling away from him. Her body language was isolated as she hugged her knees to her chest and stared at the blankets. He could tell there was a debate going on in her head as he eyes shut for a longer period of time when she blinked.

He furrowed his eyebrow at her. He didn't understand what was wrong.

"You saw her at the hospital?" Kylie asked quietly.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes in confusion, trying to follow what that had to do with anything.

"Yes," he said slowly.

Slow blinking started once more…

"Was that why you sent me outside to slash the agent's tires?" Kylie asked softly, kicking herself for even asking.

"No," Sherlock told her completely lost, "I saw her when I went with Lestrade and tried to follow Moran afterwards. You were sick."

Kylie closed her eyes and kicked herself. She remembered finding him after he returned, he had been visibly upset; asking her to stay away from all of the windows and closing all of the blinds. He had blamed himself for not catching him sooner and claimed he was 'proving his father right'. It had been such an emotional conversation for him to bring up his father. He _never_ talked about his father or childhood for that matter. Kylie never pried about it as she didn't want to open up wounds, but she knew it was not filled with joy and happiness.

"She was in Mycroft's room when I got there," Sherlock told her, still completely puzzled by her odd behavior.

"You have to be family to get into that room," Kylie muttered as she wiped a stray tear off her face.

God, she was sick of crying.

"She said she was my wife apparently," Sherlock said dismissively.

Kylie felt like she had been slapped in the face. She had posed as his wife… to get into a room and have a private conversation with a man that was taken and not hers…

"Why are you upset?" Sherlock asked, not being able to take not knowing any longer.

Kylie shut her eyes and took a breath. She trusted him… she did…

"I'm upset because I just found this out," Kylie told him.

Sherlock looked at her, confused.

"That I spoke with Lola?" Sherlock asked slowly.

"Yes," she told him quietly.

"You want me to tell you every time I have a conversation with someone?" Sherlock asked bewildered.

Kylie laughed slightly, "Well, not when you put it like that."

She dropped her head and looked down at the blankets once more.

"I know it seems like I'm being irrational…"

"Are you menstruating?" Sherlock asked.

Kylie glared at him, "If you ask me that ever again, I will punch you."

"No you wont," Sherlock told her, calling her bluff. She only threw punches when he was being an 'extreme dick' as John referred to it. That was a perfectly rational question.

Kylie shut her eyes, trying to calm her frustration with her boyfriend at the moment.

"Look, I'm sorry," Kylie said slowly, "I trust you... I really do."

Sherlock's confusion just grew even more, "what does this have to do with trust?"

Kylie just looked at him. He was so brilliant in so many ways, yet so daft at the same time.

"Being with Thomas and what he did to me..." She trailed off, "it's just hard for me to believe this is real sometimes. That what we have is 100% real. I am so messed up Sherlock. I have so many issues, so much emotional baggage, that it's so difficult for me to believe that you... Actually want me and only me."

She stopped and ran a hand through her hair.

"I trust you with my life, but I have a habit of leaping to conclusions because of that. I know you would never do that to me, but I also believed that Thomas would never do that to me either at one point."

"You think I'm going to rape you?" Sherlock asked.

"No," she told him sternly, "I know you would never do that to me. Ever. You aren't him. It's just hard for me to believe that I can … deserve what we have."

She stopped and Sherlock just looked at her. He didn't understand, he was the one who didn't deserve her one bit. Not the other way around.

"What I'm saying is just be patient with me," Kylie told him as she wiped her eyes, "I know you aren't Thomas. I know you would never cheat on me. I know that I feel secure in this relationship. I just have to remind myself of that when I start to leap to conclusions like I just did."

"You thought that I cheated on you with Lola?" Sherlock asked skeptically.

"You two do have a past Sherlock," Kylie told him quietly, "And God knows she gorgeous once you clean her up from her crack-addled state."

Sherlock just looked at her. He was lost once more.

"So are you," he told her as if he were stating a fact.

Kylie looked up at him in slight surprise.

Sherlock looked at her in disbelief. How was this news to her?

"You've looked in a mirror before Kylie," Sherlock told her.

"Beauty is something of opinion," she told him as she shifted uncomfortably.

"No, its based on symmetry," Sherlock told her, "Societal beliefs of beauty are based on how symmetrical our faces and bodies are. It's engrained in us as a species."

Kylie laughed lightly before looking at him, "You read my article on societal beliefs in the Biami tribe in Papua New Guinea."

It was Sherlock's turn to shift awkwardly, causing her to laugh a little bit harder.

Her laugh faded and she turned to smile at him, "You're face is very symmetrical too," she said before she leaned in to kiss him, feeling the fireworks go crazy in her body once more. They had been back together after their break up for nearly seven months and never had the feelings behind every kiss had faded over time like it had in every other relationship. It only grew stronger each and every single time.

She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his as her hand rested on his knee, "Can we forget about what an idiot I am and go back to sleep?"

The corners of his lips twitched into a smile, before forcing a straight expression onto his face.

"It's a bit difficult when you were educated at an American University," he told her deadpanned.

Kylie pulled back and glared at him before a grin started to spread across her face as soon as she saw his expression.

Kylie grinned and hit him in the arm in annoyance, "Bastard," she joked, "We aren't having this argument all over again."

"You're the one who started it," he said shrugging non-chalantly.

Kylie gaped at him in a mock fashion, "Let's go back to the point where at least I know that the earth revolves around the sun."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I still can't believe John told you that."

"He didn't," Kylie said with a smile, "I read it."

He turned to glower at her, "You read that damn blog."

Kylie grinned at the rise she was getting out of him, "I like to support my friend. We need to find that hat again."

"You were on the majority of those cases," Sherlock told her, "Why on earth would you want to read about them… Wait… how did you see that picture?" Sherlock asked, "I hacked his laptop and deleted it before you even arrived in London."

Kylie grinned at him, "As annoying as your brother is, he's an invalued resource for blackmail on you."

Sherlock glowered.

"You have a copy of it?"

"Yep," Kylie grinned.

"Give it to me."

"Why?"

"So I can burn it."

"Don't think I can do that."

"Don't be absurd Kyleigha."

"Oh calling me by my full name," she grinned in an amused fashion, "I really must have touched a nerve."

"Give it to me."

"I cant, you look so damn adorable in that hat."

"I'm not adorable."

"Yes you are."

"This is not the point of the argument."

"No, its not. It's the fact that you have such a strange aversion to that hat and that picture. Should I talk to Witham about this?"

"Give me the picture Kylie," He told her as a strange expression on his face, "please."

"You know your puppy dog face doesn't work on me," Kylie said reading him like a book.

He rolled his eyes, "It works on most women… and John…"

"I'm not most women," Kylie grinned back at him.

He looked at her, not having a comeback.

"Please give me the photograph," he asked.

"Or you'll do what Sherlock Holmes?" Kylie grinned at him as she leaned forward and cocked her head to the side in amusement.

Sherlock looked at her before slowly leaning forward until he was only a few centimeters away from her, his breath tickling her lips.

"You don't want to know," he told her as he stayed exactly where he was, not completing the kiss or pulling away.

"Oh I think I would," Kylie breathed back, desire evident in her voice.

Sherlock grinned as Kylie's eyes shut and she leaned forward, only to meet cold air where she knew his lips were two seconds before.

"Too late," Sherlock said as he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Kylie sat there stunned. Since when had he learned how to tease her like this? She began laughing in shock and disbelief that he had been that playful with her.

**^#( *& ()**

Sherlock walked down the stairs with a self-satisfied grin.

"You two made up then," John commented as he watched the news, his leg propped up on the footstool Mary had arranged for him.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"You feeling okay?" John asked casually.

"Yes mother," Sherlock commented as he shut the fridge door.

John opened his mouth to comment once more as someone pounded on the downstairs door.

Both men looked towards it curiously as Mary came out of bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"What in the Bloody Hell?" she muttered as they heard Mrs. Hudson bustle out of her flat and answer the door.

"What in God's name…?" the landlady began before footsteps shoved passed her and up towards the flat, "OI! No one said you could go up there!"

A well-dressed man in a suit barged his way in along with a few others, looking around the flat until he spotted Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes," he stated as he walked towards him, "Agent Mandan with MI6. You need to come with us."

"Why?" Mary asked, stepping in, "What in the hell is this about."

Mandan just looked at her before turning back to Sherlock.

"My brother correct?" Sherlock read, "You lot think he's a threat to national security. I assure you, you are correct."

"You lot work for him," Mary cut in, "How could you think that."

"Things aren't as they seem Miss," Mandan said in annoyance before turning back to Sherlock, "We need to speak to you and Miss Gibbs. We have a few questions."

"And why should I answer them?" Sherlock asked as he glared at the man.

Kylie came down the stairs pulling on clothes.

"Because if you don't, I have to treat you as an associate of a known terrorist," Mandan told him.

"We don't know where he is," Kylie told them, speaking half the truth… he could have moved.

"I bet you wish you were half as good at lying as you think you are," Mandan said as he smiled and turned to his men, pulling out his phone. He nodded at them as he walked out of the flat. The men, with surprising quickness, each pulled out a bag. Kylie opened her mouth to yell at an unsuspecting John in the chair, but one snuck up behind her, covering her mouth. Mary screamed as Kylie fought back, telling her that Mary was down. She heard thrashing around her as they all struggled with their own attacker. Kylie fought back with all of her might, managing to rough the man up a bit, before he finally got a good grip on her and zip tied her hands together, throwing a bag over her head and throwing her over his shoulder.

"SHERLOCK!" Kylie yelled as she felt herself being carried down the flat and out the door.

She was literally thrown into the back of a van where she landed on the hard metal and what felt like a leg.

Kylie groaned as someone whimpered.

"Mary?" Kylie asked as she sat herself up as best she could.

"Yeah, Mrs. Hudson too…" Mary began as Kylie touched the older woman's leg with hers.

"NO TALKING!" one of the men said.

"Bite me," Kylie growled back, earning a slap across the face from the man.

Kylie was thrown to the ground by the blow and stayed there for a moment as she heard more footsteps approaching. Another heavy body was thrown into the van and a yelp of pain.

John… oh God, his leg…

"John," Mary whimpered as she realized the same thing.

"Mare," he said through obvious pain as he knocked into Kylie.

Another body was thrown into the van, nearly knocking Kylie over once more as he was thrown to her right.

"Sherlock?" she asked.

"I SAID NO TALKING!" the man said once more before the door closed once more.

The van went silent as the engine started up.

The body she knew what Sherlock slowly sat up, as his leg nudged hers, "You all right?" he asked her quietly.

"Alright as I can be," Kylie told him, "you?"

"Fine," he said.

"Everyone alright?" Kylie asked quietly.

"SHUT UP!" the man yelled before a gunshot went off. Everyone in the van went quiet.

"Stay that way or the next bullet is in someone's brain."

Tensed silence took over as they all sat in the van being taken to an unknown place with what looked like no way out.

…**.. :D**

**Review? Pretty Please!**


	70. Chapter 70

**You guys are seriously amazing! I apologize this took me so long. I had family emergency happen this weekend so I've been a bit distracted. I apologize if this chapter isn't 100%**

**Teddy bear 007: hahahaha I was hoping someone would appreciate that line!**

**Guest: Yeah, but they don't know the full story! And thanks!**

**Amelia St. Claire: thanks my dear!**

**Chelsey-Jorax-Diggory: hahaha that it doesn't!**

**Kie1993: :D**

**Gwilwillith: Playful is quite fun to write!**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: hahah I had that coming. Why would you tell captors that she was pregnant though.. makes her an even better target for leverage. **

**ChelGallifreya221B613: I really am far too fond of them. **

**Guest: :D You'll see. **

**GetSherlock: that he wont. I was hoping people would notice how over-protective he was getting. **

**Bored411: I did… sorry… you'll see!**

**ScareltMarauder146: apologies!**

**Hannahhobnob: I just see him saying that all the time.. hahaha He really does.**

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: hahaha sorry. You'll see!**

**Enjoy! Like I said before, apologies if its not 100%!**

Sherlock tried to keep his mind focused on tracing the route that they were driving. His heart was pounding and nearing out of control from the earlier scuffle, not to mention what had happened in the shower before hand…

He felt the body next to him moving carefully. His head snapped towards the person on his right. He couldn't see, but for some reason, moving his head towards the movement seemed to help him sense the movement more.

"I think…" He heard Kylie whisper, "I think I can slip out of this."

He felt her moving as the van turned sharply, earning a yelp of pain from her and what sounded to be John. He heard her breathing heavily in what sounded to be pain.

… She didn't…

He heard her whimper in pain as she tried to maneuver. This went on for a few minutes as he held his breath, hoping that the agents wouldn't notice her as he traced their route in his mind.

He felt her take a few deep breaths before jerking her arm and shoulder slightly and sighing with relief, affirming his fear of her stupidity… she had dislocated her own shoulder to gain access to her zip-tied hands.

She had been complaining for a few weeks that her shoulder was, as John called it, sublexing, or slipping out of its socket and popping back in. Her shoulder was a mess after being stabbed in it, tearing the scar tissue carrying luggage up the stairs, having surgery, dislocating it fully… he was damn shocked her whole arm hadn't fallen off yet… not that that was even logical in the slightest.

Why did she continually insist on hurting herself and thinking that it was helping? She was far too brilliant to NOT see that.

He felt her shift and her hands met his, grasping the firmly before trying her damndest to find a way out of the ziptie without hurting him.

"What in the hell are you doing back there?" an agent growled as Kylie stiffened.

She nudged the person on the other side of her forward a little bit to cover her hands in her lap.

No one said anything.

"Stop moving around then will you?" the agent said as they heard him turn back around in the seats.

Kylie began trying to work on her own zipties with her teeth, shoving her hands under the bag as she ducked down behind the person next to her, whom she now knew was John, as she had peeked out from under her bag.

She struggled with the plastic, cutting into her wrists as she did so.

"Stop," Sherlock told her quietly as he leaned towards her.

Kylie didn't have time to reply as the van slowed to a stop and doors began to open and shut as the agents walked around the van.

Kylie knew she had one shot…

"Don't," John said quietly as he had figured out what was going on.

"Don't what?" Mary's voice asked.

The door opened and they heard Kylie lunged only to have the agents step aside, allowing her to fall to the ground, and kick her sharply in the stomach.

"Obviously the American hasn't lost all of her traits," the agent calling himself Mandan sighed as he looked at her gasping for air on the ground, "And your file says you are a cleaver girl…" He smiled at her as one of the men replaced the bag and picked her up, carrying her like a rag doll down towards the building.

"Now, the rest of you will go quietly," Mandan told them, "I'd hate to gouge out the pretty American's eyes."

Sherlock fought the rage surging through him. Sure Kylie had been dumb enough to try to attack their captors, but those bastards had laid a hand on her. Men weren't supposed to hit women… nevertheless, the woman who belonged to his heart.

"Calm down Mr. Holmes," Mandan said as they began to be pulled out of the van sharply, "Answer a few questions and you and your friends will be on your way."

"Let them go," Sherlock said as he stood there, gritting his anger back through his teeth.

"Afraid I cant do that," Mandan said, "I told you, I need something from you first."

An agent dragged them forward.

"The doctor and the small woman first," Mandan yelled after them.

**^#( *() **

John's knees buckled and hit the cement ground as someone kicked the backs of his knees. He cried out in pain as he felt his healing wound tear a little.

He heard Mary whimper in fright before she was plopped to the ground.

"Mary?" John asked as he gritted his teeth through the pain. He had to be strong for her… for her and his child.

Before Mary could answer the bag was removed from John's face. He blinked through the darkness around at the cement room. He looked at a frightened looking Mary as he saw a trough full of water in front of him before a bright spotlight was turned on.

He shut his eyes in pain and shock as he winced.

"Doctor John Watson," Mandan said as footsteps grew closer, "I have to say you are quite an impressive man." The footsteps stopped as John blinked, trying to see through the bright light. Mandan flipped through pages that looked like a file, "Orphaned at fifteen, took care of your drunken sister before enrolling in University of London Medical school… must have had to fight your way tooth and nail for that one eh?" he quipped at John before turning back to the file, "After that, dumped your sister in rehab and ran off to Afghanistan where you quickly climbed the ranks, all the way to Captain I see. You are an ambitious little boy aren't you?"

John tuned out Mandan's words as he just looked at Mary sitting straight across from him. They just stared at each other, trying to comfort each other with out words. He had to get her and the baby out of here. He didn't give a shit what they did to him, as long as it meant Mary and their child getting out of here unscathed.

"Then you got shot and discharged from your duty with honor?" Mandan continued, "You certainly are impressive. But tell me? Why did you begin following around Sherlock Holmes like a lost puppy?"

John didn't answer, he just kept staring at Mary.

Mandan just raised an eyebrow at him before turning to see the strawberry blond staring at her fiancé with fear and tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, how adorable," Mandan said as he walked towards Mary, "Love and protection. When are you due Dr. Morstan?"

Both John and Mary broke their trance and looked up at him with shock. No one knew except for their close friends. They were keeping it a secret for a reason.

"Medical records aren't as sealed as you think they are," Mandan smiled at them.

John turned back to Mary and looked at her again, remaining silent.

Mandan chuckled as he walked back over to John and knelt down next to him, "You see, I need a few things from you doctor… Like what your two little friends know about Mycroft's Holmes' location."

John stayed silent.

Mandan sighed, "I don't like this game Doctor Watson… I know that you stayed home in 221B Baker Street while Sherlock Holmes and Kyleigha Gibbs ran around town with a wanted terrorist…"

John ignored him once more.

Mandan sighed once more, "All right, have it your way," he said as he nodded at his men. The men grabbed Mary, yanking her head back and throwing a wet rag over her face.

John paled as panic flooded through his body.

"She's pregnant!" He yelled at Mandan, "Let her go you bastard. Don't you _dare_ waterboard her."

"Oh, so he does speak!" Mandan said as his men readied the water.

"Let her go!" John yelled at him as he tried to get up, having men shove him down once more.

"Tell me what you know and I may Doctor Watson," Mandan said.

"I don't know anything," he told him, "None of us have talked to him since the bombing."

Mandan nodded at the men who poured the water over the towel, making Mary feel as if she were drowning. Her lungs burning with pain.

"STOP IT!" John said as he struggled with all of his might. He had to stop this. He couldn't watch this. Her tiny frame was struggling in pain and fear.

…The baby…

"STOP IT!" John yelled once more as he felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Tell me Doctor Watson," Mandan told him.

"OKAY!" John yelled as the men stopped immediately, removing the towel and allowing Mary to fall to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

John fought the men to get up and run over to her. He wanted to make sure she was okay, their child was okay… and maybe murder the men to touched her… okay, not a maybe…

"I'm waiting Doctor Watson…" Mandan said impatiently.

"Let her go and I'll talk," John said frantically, not sure what he was going to tell him, he didn't know anything…

"That's not the deal Doctor," Mandan told him as he nodded once more at his men.

They grabbed Mary by the arms and yanked her up once more, placing the towel over her once more.

"NO!" John yelled as he struggled again, "Okay! Okay…"

The men stopped once more.

"Mycroft is your boss," John said slowly, "You know fully well he isn't a terrorist, so why in the hell is there a massive man hunt?"

Mandan chuckled at him, "You respect him as much as you do Holmes the younger. As cute as that is, you don't know the half about Mycroft Holmes and the damage he has just caused this country. He's been planning this for a long time apparently."

"He's not," John told him, "he's being framed?"

Mandan laughed again, "By who? Another terrorist with a vendetta against him?"

"Yes!" John said trying to remember what Kylie had mentioned before walking into the bathroom, "Sebastian Moran."

Mandan just looked at John for a moment in silence.

"They don't know anything. Get them out of here," Mandan said as John was pulled to his feet along with a partially conscious Mary, "Get the other two."

Mary and John were thrown in a cell together as their restraints were cut and the door slammed behind them.

John crawled over to Mary as quickly as he could, cradling her in his lap as she coughed and he looked her over.

"She alright?" a frighten voice said from the corner.

John looked up to see Mrs. Hudson bound in the corner of the room shaking with fright.

"I… I …" John began before he just looked back down at her, completely lost for words as tears ran down his cheeks.

Mary coughed and tried to sit up, "I'm okay," she said as her voice broke with fear, relief and tears, "I'm still here," she reassured John as she looked at him.

John broke as he reached out for her and pulled her into his lap, holding her as tight as he possibly could, burying his head in the crook of his neck with her wet hair. Mary held him tightly and prayed that their baby was still alright.

**&*#(* **

Kylie didn't know where she was. Her ribs and shoulder were killing her, that wasn't her main complaint. She was freezing cold. She hadn't eaten since that dinner "date" she had gone on with Sherlock the night before last. She was cold and weak… she didn't even know what the hell they were doing here in the first place.

The heavy door swung open and footsteps entered, pulling her up and dragging her out of the cell. She fought as one of them grew tired of her stubborn behavior and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder as she fought.

"You did find yourself a feisty one Mr. Holmes," Mandan commented as Kylie felt herself being thrown to the pavement and lashed out at where she knew the man was, hitting him in the shin.

"Fucking bitch," the man cursed as he lifted his hand to strike her.

"Don't," Mandan warned.

Sherlock glared at him from the other side of the room as the men put a hand on his shoulder, sensing his urge to get up and beat the crap out of the man.

The man looked at Mandan and limped out of the room, Kylie had obviously gotten a good hit.

"Now," Mandan said as he walked over and removed the bag covering Kylie's face, "There's the pretty girl. Pretty and feisty."

"Bite me," Kylie growled.

"What do you want?" Sherlock growled at him. He wanted this man's attention off Kylie, and if that meant it was on him, so be it.

"I'll cut to the chase," Mandan said as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "I know you know where your brother is. You are going to tell me, or I will torture your girlfriend until you do tell me."

"You aren't going to touch her," Sherlock told him.

"Oh?" Mandan asked as he sauntered over to him.

"Geneva convention," Sherlock told him.

Mandan just grinned, "If you know so much about the Geneva Convention, you also know about the loop hole."

"The one that allows the American's to pass of torture as 'interrogation techniques'?" Sherlock quipped right back as Mandan grew closer.

"Yes, that's all we're doing, having a conversation," Mandan said as he knelt down to be eye-level with Sherlock, "It may be a bit unpleasant for your girlfriend if you don't talk though," he grinned.

Sherlock gave him a small smile before he head-butted him as hard as he could, knocking Mandan to the ground and making his head spin.

"STOP IT!" Kylie screamed in the background as Sherlock felt at least three fists contact his body, reeling him over in pain.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Kylie yelled as she tried to get up to peel the others off of him, but was shoved back down to the concrete.

"Stop," Mandan said calmly as he sat up clutching his now bloody nose.

The men stopped and pulled Sherlock back up to a sitting position. His whole world was spinning and his head hurt horribly.

"His heart!" Kylie said, her voice evident of tears.

"Yeah, we know about his heart," Mandan said dismissively as he held a handkerchief to his nose, "Well played Mr. Holmes."

"Touch her and you'll get worse," he said, surprising himself slightly at his own honesty.

"I need to know where your brother is," Mandan told him, "I have to do everything in my power to bring him in. I don't want to hurt Dr. Gibbs here, just like I didn't want to hurt the other woman…"

"Mary?" Kylie gaped, "You hurt Mary you bastard!"

"You're brother may be responsible for the downfall of this nation. Help me, and I wont harm any of you, and you'll be on your way. If you don't…"

"Mycroft's on your side you idiot," Kylie told him.

Mandan sighed, "And you believe he's being set up by a Sebastian Moran."

"He is!" Kylie told him.

"No, that's what it's made to look like," Mandan told them, "Mycroft Holmes is a mole, and just gave this country's biggest secret and most powerful weapon in the hands of a very dangerous person."

Sherlock looked at him before glancing at Kylie, Violet Hunter had just came into power once more in the situation with a bomb and a government secret.

…they just hoped it wasn't Violet Hunter he was referring to.

"You're brother is going to destroy this country," Mandan told him.

"No," Kylie said out of the blue, distracting Mandan from the topic at hand, "You have it wrong. You have to."

"You are so American aren't you?" Mandan smiled as he wiped the blood off his nose once more.

"We don't know where he is," Sherlock told Mandan as he was walking towards Kylie once more.

Mandan stopped and looked at him, "Not good enough Mr. Holmes."

The men grabbed Kylie and placed the towel over her face as Sherlock's heart dropped into his chest, just as John's had.

"Stop it," Sherlock told him, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

The men picked up the jug of water when the steel door swung open.

"I believe we can stop all of this nonsense now Agent Mandan," Mycroft said as he stood in the doorway, leaning against the door weakly.

Mandan smiled as he looked at Mycroft like a hungry animal, "Interesting. You just turn yourself in?"

"Let them go," Mycroft told him, "This has to do with me and not them."

"Fine," Mandan said and nodded at the men.

The bags went over their heads once more.

"Sherlock?" Kylie said as she felt people moving behind her and a large thump on the ground.

Oh God, what was going on?

She felt a needle go into her neck, then the world went black rust before she hit the cement.

**Anyone really confused? Hahahaha**

**Review?**


	71. Chapter 71

**I'm so sorry I've been slacking lately guys!**

**A HUGE thanks to my amazing reviewers! You guys are simply awesome! Really. I don't know if you guys realized this, but its been a year since I posted the first chapter of this entire series and my first chapter of anything I have ever written. I wouldn't still be writing if it weren't for you guy! So, from the bottom of my heart, thanks so much. This has been a strangely amazing journey for me. **

**Saadhana: hahaha I know. Sorry. You kind of should be. Its Governement conspiracies after all. Hahaha. And I know… **

**Chaos-And-Mischief: Aw, thanks so much My dear! I'm so glad you have enjoyed them. This is just my imagination running wild and free hahaha. I'm so glad that you are enjoying it so much and I'm glad it all makes sense. I worry a lot that I have "changed" Sherlock too much, but this is how I see him truly as a character. Though we haven't seen THIS dramatic of a change in him in the series, you can tell Moffat and Gattis are showing that John has opened him up a bit. That's what happened in the actual stories and how people keep him as an emotionless robot, I have no idea. **

**Nikki-Vicious: He wont… I promise!**

**Amelia St. Claire: Thanks so much!  
**

**Bored411: Glad it's a bit clearer. Hopefully it will all make sense soon! **

**Chelsey-Jorax-Diggory: hahahah its all good. I write most of this at those hours as well. I feel you!  
**

**ScarletMarauder146: Sorry! It will make sense soon!**

**Gwilwillith: I love it too much. Hahah thanks my dear!  
**

**Get Sherlock: Thanks so much! :D  
**

**Kie1993: Thanks so much my dear!**

**Hannahhobnob: you shall see my dear!**

**Okay, another emotionally trying chapter. Its realistic and needed for the future of the plot, so sorry….**

Kylie nuzzled closer to the warmth as she felt soreness and pain increasing light someone slowly turning on the lights.

She didn't remember going to bed… in fact, she didn't even know why she felt like she had been hit by a train.

What in the hell….

Kylie's eyes shot open and sat up as everything came flooding back to her. Mycroft, Moran, MI6…

She looked around and relaxed slightly as she was thoroughly puzzled. Last she remembered, she had been in an interrogation room with agents, about to be water boarded as Sherlock was questioned, and yet she was sitting on her bed in the extra bedroom next to Sherlock, who was still passed out cold.

How in the hell had they ended up back here? Last she remembered Mycroft had just walked into the room… Oh, he negotiated for their release. MI6 had dropped them off back here.

She winced as she moved her sore shoulder. Her ribs hurt as well, she had probably bruised a few of them when she had gotten a few kicks to the ribs.

She looked down at Sherlock. He had a few bruises forming on his face along with a cut on his cheek. She smiled as she ran a hand through his curls, gently touching the bruises on his face. He didn't move as he was still asleep.

…What was she doing? MI6 had Mycroft, she still had no clue where John, Mary, and Mrs. Hudson were.

"Sherlock," she said quietly as she ran a hand up and down his chest to try to wake him, "Sherlock wake up."

He stirred slightly.

"Come on," She said as she bent down and nuzzled his neck slightly. He was always like this when he was drugged… or drunk as a matter of fact. Normally he slept soundly, but awoke at nearly the same time everyday. His internal clock was precise and timely, but when you threw substances into his body and sleep cycle, he had trouble adapting.

"Sherlock wake up sweetheart," she told him as she laid a kiss on his neck.

He grumbled slightly in response and flopped his arm out for her to nuzzle closer.

Kylie sighed and sat up again, looking at him. She had nearly memorized the stages of this man waking up, and he was no where close to it yet.

She didn't have time to wake him up fully quite yet. She needed to be sure everyone else was okay. She got out of bed just in time for Sherlock to roll over, subconsciously looking for her warm body, only to fall flat on his stomach in the bed, grabbing her pillow and shoving his face into it.

Kylie raised and eyebrow and couldn't help but smile at him for a second before she left the room and descended the stairs. She winced sharply at the soreness as she jogged through their living room towards the bedroom that John and Mary had been staying in. She burst through the door and sighed with relief at a tear stained and unconscious John and Mary. John's leg was propped up with an ice pack on it while Mary lay next to him with a single hand on his chest.

"Guys," Kylie said, hoping to wake at least one of them to ensure that they were alright.

John shifted before grimacing in pain and opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

"You okay?" Kylie asked as she walked into the room.

"Ky," John said weakly as he tried to wake his drugged brain, glancing to make sure Mary was next to him before responding, "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah," Kylie said as she picked up his bottle of pain meds and bottle of water, "Take one of these. Your leg must be killing you," she said as she held out a pill and the water.

"It doesn't hurt…" he began before Kylie glared at him.

"A certain someone always lectured me about pain meds. Don't be a hypocrite John Watson," Kylie told him.

He rolled his eyes and took the pill, trying not to shift Mary as she slept, "You should be taking one too," John told her, "Don't think I didn't miss you dislocating your own shoulder."

"Its fine," Kylie told him as he took the medication.

John gave her a dark look before he looked at Mary, remembering what those sons' of bitches did to this amazing woman. He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and covered the hand on his chest with his own.

"How'd we get back here?" he asked as he looked around suddenly, as if he just realized that they were in Baker Street.

"MI6 brought us back here after Mycroft negotiated our release," Kylie explained.

"So they have him…?" John asked.

"Yes," Kylie told him, not really knowing how she felt about the issue at the moment.

John just nodded and looked back down at Mary.

"I have to go find Mrs. Hudson," Kylie told him as she began to walk out.

"Wait," John said as he stiffened slightly, "Where's Sherlock?"

"Upstairs passed out," Kylie answered.

"Did they…?" John began as he glanced down at Mary, "Did they water board you?"

Kylie swallowed and shook her head, "they were about to because Sherlock wouldn't answer them, but Mycroft walked in and saved the day…" She stopped and looked at how her friend was looking at the woman next to him, "Oh God… they did that to Mary. Did they know she was pregnant?"

"Yes," John said quietly.

"The chance that anything happened to the baby…" Kylie began quietly.

"Is low, I know," John told her, "But there's still a chance."

Kylie didn't know what to say. She was lost for words. She had no idea what she would do if this was her.

"I'm sorry John," She said.

"Go check on Mrs. Hudson," John told her as he wiped a tear out of his eye, praying that she didn't catch it.

Kylie just nodded and hurried out of the room and down the stairs.

As the front door to the flat shut a little loudly, Mary finally began to stir. She blinked slowly as she moved closer to John.

"Mare?" John said quietly as his fingers brushed through her hair.

"hmm," Mary said sleepily as she snuggled into her fiancé. John just let her and moved to put his arms around her, but before he could Mary sat straight up in fright.

"It's okay," John told her quietly as he reached out for her gently once his initial shock at her sudden movement had faded.

Mary looked around as she paled slightly.

"We're back at Baker Street," John told her as he rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"How…?" Mary began.

"Mycroft turned himself in according to Kylie," John told her.

"She alright?" Mary asked.

"Yes, her and Sherlock and fine and she just went to go check on Mrs. Hudson," John told her.

Mary nodded as she looked down at her stomach, everything coming back to her.

"I need to go to the doctor," Mary said quietly.

John nodded and reached out for her, pulling her to his chest once more, "It will all be okay," he reassured her, praying that Kylie was right.

Footsteps came back up the stairs and Kylie poked her head in the room once more, smiling at the couple.

"She alright?" John asked, wishing he could go check on the older woman himself.

"Yeah, a bit shaken, but a trooper all the same," Kylie told them, "I made her a soother and put her back in bed."

John nodded and pulled Mary closer to him.

"You okay Mary?" Kylie asked softly.

Mary nodded and pulled carefully out of John's grasp, "I need to call the doctor."

Kylie glanced at John before smiling at Mary softly, "I'll help you find the number."

Mary nodded and kissed John briefly before wiping her eyes and walking out of the bedroom.

Kylie made to follow her.

"Kylie," John said quietly.

"I'll make sure she's okay John," Kylie told him softly, knowing exactly what he was going to ask of her as the drugs were beginning to flood his system, "I wont leave her side, I promise."

John nodded as he stared at the comforter.

"Get some sleep," Kylie told him, "We'll wake you as soon as we know anything."

"Thank you," John muttered as he closed his eyes and allowed the pain medication to take over.

***&#( *)( **

Kylie sat next to Mary silently at the table in the private room of the surgery. This was so different than the last time she had been here. Nearly two and a half months ago, Kylie had been here with Mary as she was a nervous wreck trying to figure out of she was pregnant or now. Now, she was here with her waiting for the doctor to come in here and tell her if her baby was still okay.

Kylie knew that there was only a small risk that the stress from their "visit" with MI6 and the torture she had endured would have harmed the baby, but there was still a substantial risk. Oxygen deprivation and stress were never good when it came to pregnancy.

She looked at her friend. Mary had tears running down her face as the hospital gown looked as it was going to swallow her whole. She was staring off into space unresponsively with worry. Kylie had never seen her like this. Mary was always talkative and expressive, but this vacancy worried her.

Kylie reached out and covered her hand supportively. Mary didn't even look at her, just squeezed it in thanks.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Fletcher entered with a kind smile on his face.

"Hello," he greeted kindly as he walked into the solemnness of the room, "I'd ask how you were doing, but I think I already know."

Kylie smiled meekly at his attempt to lighten the situation.

"Well, what happened?" Dr. Fletcher asked as he sat down in the chair.

"I was oxygen deprived and tossed around," Mary said quietly.

Dr. Fletcher nodded, "Do you need medical attention?"

"No," Mary responded.

"I am required to ask you, does this happen often? Is the person who did this to you close to you, perhaps the sperm donor?"

"No," Mary said firmly once more, finally looking at the doctor.

He checked her face for any signs of lying or hesitancy. Satisfied she wasn't being abused at home he got up.

"Alright, lets have a look at your baby shall we?" he said as he asked her to lay back and put her feet up before he inserted the ultrasound wand and began looking silently.

Mary lay there with her eyes shut. Seconds seemed like hours as he waited for him to make his evaluation. Was her baby okay? Was this little piece of her and John going to be okay? GOD! What was taking so long.

"Just relax Mary," Kylie told her quietly as she squeezed her hand a bit.

Mary couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, her thoughts were screaming…

"Everything looks fine," Dr. Fletcher said with a smile.

Mary's head shot up and looked at him with a mixture of surprise and relief.

He smiled and turned the screen towards the women. That little blob on the page now had arms and legs, something in the middle moving constantly.

"The heart rate is 100, which is what we want to see. Its not strong enough to hear yet, but your baby is fine," Dr. Fletcher told her as he pulled out the wand and pressed print on the screen.

A heart beat…. The baby's heart was beating.

"Congratulations once more ladies," Dr. Fletcher said as he got up, "Your baby is healthy."

"Wait… our?" Kylie asked as he left the room.

Mary let out a light laugh as she wiped a tear of relief off of her cheek, "He still thinks we are a couple."

Kylie glared at her friend, "he still hasn't met John?"

"I haven't had another appointment," Mary told her as she got up and picked up the pictures, looking at them and smiling once more.

"Get dressed," Kylie said after a moment, "We need to get back and check on the boys and Mrs. Hudson."

Mary smiled and wiped the tears still falling down her face as she got dressed.

Kylie looked down at the picture and felt her heart swell in her chest all over again. A baby… it barely looked human right now, but it was a little piece of her two best friends growing inside of Mary. She wanted this. She wanted this for her and Sherlock…

…_He's thinking about it… Now isn't the right time anyhow…_

She had played through this vision about a hundred million times, but she wanted to see the strawberry blond toddler running around with another with a dark mop of hair.

Sherlock would be an amazing father. He was so strong, so sweet, so gentle, so brilliant…

"Ready?" Mary asked as she wiped more tears off her face.

Kylie's head snapped up towards her and smiled, handing her back the pictures.

"This hard for you?" Mary asked.

"What?" Kylie asked in surprise as she grabbed her bag and they walked out of the room.

"This whole thing with the baby?" She asked, "I mean you never really did tell me what happened with Sherlock in that cell."

"Mary, this about how your and John's baby is perfectly fine and how you are getting married in less than two weeks, not about whether or not I am being dumb and upset about something," Kylie grinned at her friend, "I am so excited for the two of you."

"I am so relieved," Mary told her as she looked down at the pictures as they walked out onto the streets of London, "BUT," she continued as she looked up at Kylie once more, "you aren't off the hook. What happened?"

Kylie rolled her eyes at her friend, "You cant let me be happy for you for one moment?"

"Be happy at our wedding and the day our child is born," Mary told her, gaining her regular personality back as her fears melted away, "Now, spill."

Kylie laughed slightly before she just walked in silence for a moment, "He's never really considered it. It came up about his father, and I think he believes that he will be his father. I mean he look sincerely frightened when I told him I wanted a child."

"More like I forced it out of you," Mary grinned.

"Yeah, thanks for that bitch," Kylie grinned at her.

"My baby has ears you know?" Mary said as she covered her stomach with her hands.

Kylie rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

Mary laughed and pulled her coat tighter, "I'm sorry. But why was he scared? Small humans scare him?"

"No," Kylie told her, shaking her head, "No, the first thing he told me was he didn't think he could hit a child."

Mary stopped walking and gaped at her friend.

Kylie paused and looked back at her.

"You're kidding," Mary gaped, "that's what he literally think it is to have children?"

"That's how he was raised Mary," Kylie said sadly as they began walking once more, "I wish you and John could have seen his mother and childhood home. I swear to God that bitch is damn lucky I just humiliated her instead of ripping her Goddamn head off. Lord knows if his father was alive, I would have put him in the ground."

"But Mycroft…" Mary said as she shook her head in dismay.

"Mycroft was the only one who protected him, and honestly, I think that's the only reason why I haven't tried to punch him for having a hand in my mother and sister's deaths."

Mary opened her mouth.

"And I REALLY don't want to talk about that right now either," Kylie told her.

Mary shut her mouth and nodded, "Just know John and I are here for you if you do want to talk about it."

Mary looked at her friend, "I know John isn't very forthcoming about losing his parents, but you two should really talk. I only heard the story when he met my parents for the first time. I think you two could help each other through these things."

"I'll talk to him," Kylie told her, "I just don't want to pry."

"He feels the same way about you," Mary said as she smiled at her friend.

Kylie nodded as they rounded the corner to Baker Street, "We'll talk," she told her friend as they walked down the street.

"Good," Mary said in a satisfied tone.

"So, you and John talked about names yet?" Kylie asked with a grin.

"Now, look whose jumping the gun!" Mary gaped at her friend as Kylie opened the door and removed her coat.

"I just want to know!" Kylie grinned at her, "You going to give it an adorable name like Oswald? Or Tybalt?"

Mary glared, "Just because we are both English does not mean we are going to name our child after Shakespeare characters!"

Kylie laughed, "Glad you caught that."

"I'm offended you still believe in those stereotypes," Mary gaped.

"I'm dating an English guy named Sherlock," Kylie stated, "he has a brother name Mycroft. Your fiancé keeps telling us that his middle name is Hamish and we just hung out with a guy named Sebastian…. Its like I'm in the land of strange names."

"Your name is Kyleigha," Mary told her.

Kylie paused for a moment as they walked up the stairs, "Its still more normal than Sherlock and Hamish."

Mary rolled her eyes at her friend as they walked into the flat.

Kylie just laughed as she headed towards the staircase, "I'm going to go bring Sherlock back to the land of the living. Tell John your good news will you?"

"Yes mum," Mary told her as she walked into the other bedroom.

Kylie chuckled as she walked into the bedroom and had to laugh. Sherlock was still in the same position, sprawled out across the bed, hugging Kylie's pillow to his chest tightly as his head was shoved into it.

She wandered over to the bed and ran a hand through his wild curls.

"Sherlock," she said quietly.

He grumbled slightly as he tossed the pillow and grabbed her body, trying to pull her towards him.

Kylie laughed again as she gave in and allowed him to pull her down and into his arms.

"As nice as this is, you need to wake up," Kylie said as she smiled before she kissed the tip of his nose, "Otherwise we wont sleep tonight. And we have to find your brother."

"We don't need sleep," Sherlock muttered.

Kylie smiled as she caught how he said 'we' instead of 'me' or 'I'

"Yes we do," Kylie told him, "You have rehab tomorrow and I have to teach again soon."

Sherlock groaned and buried his head in her neck like a child throwing a fit.

"We talked about this," Kylie told him quietly as she played with his hair, "You need to get better. And I'll go with you this time."

She felt his body relax at her words as he grumbled a "fine" into her neck.

She grinned before gently pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him, grinning down at him as he blearily opened his eyes.

"You see," Kylie said as she leaned down and kissed him, "there are a few things," another kiss, "that I," kiss, "would like to do to you."

He let out a throaty groan as he pressed his head up to capture her lips once more. Kylie smiled against his lips as his hand pressed itself to the back of her head, his other arm around her, securing her to his body.

Kylie felt ecstasy as hormones, electricity, and fireworks raged through her body. She felt herself giving in as her mind was being wiped blank with his touch.

"No," she muttered into his lips as she felt his body responding as well.

She tried to pull away, but his arms secured around her so she couldn't move.

"Sherlock," Kylie said as she wiggled a little and managed to slip out of his grasp and off the bed.

He huffed to himself as he felt coldness from the missing part of him she took with her every time and kept bringing back to him.

"We cant," Kylie told him as she stood next to the bed looking at him, "As much as I want to… and Lord knows I want to just throw you down…" She trailed off as her pupils dilated before she shook her head and recomposed herself, "You need to get better, we both do."

"You aren't going to 'warm me up'?" he smiled at her slightly, "I am cold."

Kylie grinned and bit her lip, "I would, but I don't think that would help your erection at all."

Sherlock's smile faded as he immediately turned a bright shade of red.

Kylie gaped and laughed, "You're kidding. You are embarrassed about that?"

"No," Sherlock said as he pulled the covers up and laid back down, turning so his back was to her.

Kylie laughed in disbelief, "Sherlock we have had sex how many times? I have seen you naked God knows how many times. I love you. I love your body, and you are embarrassed about an erection?"

"I'm not embarrassed, I don't get embarrassed," Sherlock told her as the bed dipped with her weight as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, you are _totally_ not embarrassed," Kylie chided as she laid a hand on his back, only to have him shrug it off.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," she told him patiently, "In fact," she said with a smile as she leaned a little closer, "it's a compliment to me."

Sherlock snorted in response to this.

"It's true," She told him as she began trailing kisses slowly up his neck, "It proves to me that I turn you on just as much as you turn me on."

"We are humans Kylie, not machines," Sherlock told her as she neared his earlobe, desperately trying to keep his voice even.

Kylie laughed, trust Sherlock to ruin a moment with logic.

"Says the man who says his brain is a computer," she laughed as she continued nearing his earlobe, "Its an expression Sherlock."

"Oh," was all he could get out as he shivered when her lips met that soft spot just behind his earlobe.

She smirked into his skin before she gently took his earlobe between her teeth, snapping something inside of him.

Next thing Kylie knew, she was on her back in the middle of the bed, Sherlock on top of her, his hands on her wrists gently, yet firmly holding them to the bed and preventing her from moving out of his grasp as his lips went to her neck.

She tried to move and he held her tighter to the bed. Fear flooded through her as flashbacks came back in the form of a hurricane.

She felt Thomas on her. Raping her as she screamed for help. Holding her to the bed, rendering her helpless…

"Stop," she said, fear and panic evident in her voice, "Stop Sherlock let go. Please, let go STOP."

He stopped immediately as soon as he heard the fear in her tone. He let got and looked at her, not understanding what he had done wrong or why she was so upset, crying, and shaking.

She moved out from under him and sat up, curling herself into a ball as she clutched her knees to her chest, trying to calm herself.

He just stared at her. He was afraid to touch her. He didn't know what had happened. Had he hurt her? Had he misunderstood what she wanted?

He would apologize but he didn't know what he would be apologizing for, so he just stared at her.

"I…" Sherlock heard come out of his own mouth before he even knew what was happening, "I'm so sorry…"

….since when did he apologize?

…_when you scare the living shit out of the woman you love and adore. That's when._

"No, its…" Kylie began as tears flooded down her face, "its…" she couldn't finish as she still felt Thomas all over her. She wanted Sherlock, her Sherlock; the one who always made her feel safe.

She just shook her head and moved into his lap, straddling him as she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, completely confused. He was just thankful she wasn't so afraid of him that she wouldn't even let him hold her.

He stroked a hand through her hair and kissed her temple as her shaking slowly began to stop.

"I'm so sorry," he told her quietly once more.

She slowly pulled her head out of the crook of his neck and ran her finger over the wet spot on his t-shirt.

"Its being pinned to the bed," Kylie told him quietly, avoiding his eyes, "I used to like it, but now… it just sends me back to when Thomas…" she shut her eyes as she didn't want to continue.

Sherlock wanted to punch himself. What in the hell had he been thinking? Oh, that's right, he hadn't. This woman made his mind go blank and animalistic instincts come out that he never knew that he had. He hadn't meant to pin her to the bed. He had simply wanted to prevent her from escaping ….

…Oh God…

Guilt rack through him. He had done the same thing that monster had done to her. he was just as bad. She didn't deserve this. Not one bit. He hadn't meant to pin her, he never wanted to pin her. He didn't mean to hurt her, he could never hurt her intentionally.

A soft hand went to his cheek and forced him to look at her, "You didn't know."

"I know what that bastard did to you," he said angrily.

"Its something I am working on," she told him quietly, "I want to get to the point where you can pin me and I'll be okay with it. I really do. It was something… I… uh… really enjoyed sexually, and I want to do that with you. I just… need you to help me conquer this."

Sherlock just looked at her, trying to understand what she was telling him.

"I trust you with my life and love you with all my heart," she told him as she toyed with some of the longer hair by his ear, "I want to get over this. I don't want Thomas holding back anything. I want to experience everything and more with you."

Sherlock felt something raging through his body. He wasn't quite sure what it was, or what had set it off, but it was as if warmth and butterflies had warmed his body with her words as well as anger towards Thomas.

He didn't know how to respond, so he just brought a hand up to her face, wiped a tear away with his thumb and kissed her gently. She let out a sob as she kissed him back, cupping his face with both hands as she poured her feelings into the kiss.

Her head was spinning in the most delightful fashion as she felt herself losing control. She just clung to him as if he were the last stable thing on the face of the planet.

The kiss finally slowed as both of them panted from lack of oxygen. He broke it and pressed his forehead against hers, "I didn't mean to hurt you," he said quietly in the faintest whisper.

"You didn't…" Kylie told him as she savored the closeness and emotional vulnerability between the two of them, "I know you would never hurt me."

"I…" he began but stopped. He couldn't be this vulnerable. He couldn't really admit how he was feeling. He knew she was safe. He knew he could feel and be 'emotional' around her. But this was crossing the line into new territory. It was one thing to tell her that he loved her, and God knows that was hard enough, but he had come to terms with that. Telling her this though…? In words…?

"What?" Kylie asked as her hand went to his face once more, brushing over the light scruff on his face, her forehead still pressed to his.

"I…" he began once more and stopped. It was right there, he just had to spit it out.

Kylie pulled away slightly so she could look at him. She was puzzled, he looked frightened as he avoided her eye.

She gave him a moment before he looked up at her. His eyes shone with an emotion and vulnerability that Kylie had never seen before. It was shocking, yet beautiful and spread warmth through out her body that this man who had been so isolated when she had first met him, had no where left to hide… that he didn't want to hide emotions and vulnerability from her. No one enjoyed being vulnerable, but this man was NEVER vulnerable… she was the only one who got to see this vulnerability and it was something she treasured as their emotional connection grew each and every time it came out.

"I want him out of your life," Sherlock told her in the faintest whisper as he wiped her eyes and put some hair behind her ears.

Kylie's heart melted at his words, "He's dead Sherlock. He cant hurt me anymore."

"The memories, the flashbacks to what he did to you," he told her quietly as he played with her hair, taking comfort in the small action, "You don't deserve that."

Kylie began crying once more at his words.

"As much as I hate it," she said slowly, "He's a part of my past. The past is the past and you cant change it. The only thing I can do, is move forward with you. The memories will always be there, but I want to be in control of them."

He just played with her hair, staring at the way it curled around his finger.

"I trust you. You are my future Sherlock and the only man I ever want to touch me ever again. I know you wont hurt me, but if you help me, and are patient with me… I think I'll be able to push it away once more."

Sherlock just nodded as her thumb brushed over his cheek.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead before wiping her own eyes, trying to clean herself up a bit.

"Come on," she nudged as she trailed a hand down his neck to his shoulder and climbed off of him, "We have to go and find your brother."

He nodded as Kylie got off of the bed and walked around to the door.

He got up as she put her hand on the knob and opened it. She was about to walk down the stairs when he grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned back as he took a step towards her, closing the gap and kissed her. Kylie stiffened slightly in surprise before returning the kiss.

"Will you two stop making out?" John yelled up the stairs.

Sherlock broke the kiss and glared down the stairs in the direction of his friend.

Kylie looked at him puzzled, "they cant even see us."

"No, but I know what the two of you are doing," John yelled again, the smirk evident in his voice.

Sherlock muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs and stopped immediately at the bottom in a slight shock.

Kylie followed, completely puzzled. She stopped next to Sherlock and followed his eye, knowing exactly what had stopped him.

"I don't believe we were ever introduced," the woman who had been with Mycroft in the cottage said as she stood up and straightened her skirt, "My name is Nancy Hilldsen. I'm your brother's secretary and only friend he has in the Thames House currently."

"I'm sorry, what are you doing here?" Kylie asked.

"She's going to help us help Mycroft," John said as he propped his leg up on a stool.

"And hows that?" Sherlock sniped, obviously not in a good mood, "Start a war?"

Nancy smiled politely at his remark, "I believe you haven't heard your brother's side to the fairy tale Moran told you today. I think after, you will be quite willing to help him. Lord knows he's the only one who can stop this catastrophe from happening."

"What catastrophe?" Kylie asked.

"A file has gone missing. A bargaining chip that is the British nation's only defense and greatest weapon. Have you heard of Project Domino?" Nancy asked.

"No, but I feel like we are about to," Kylie said.

"I would sit down Miss Gibbs," Nancy told her, " I don't know the entire story by Mr. Holmes gave me his laptop," she said as she motioned to the computer on the table," and his passwords. I believe what I don't know, the files on there can fill in the gaps."

"Why should we trust you?" Kylie asked, "There's a mole in the government trying to frame Mycroft. How do we know it isn't you?"

Nancy smiled at her politely as she sat down in the chair, smoothing her skirt, "You don't Miss Gibbs. But if Mr. Holmes had any feeling that it was me, I don't think he would entrust me with this task."

That shut Kylie up.

"Mr. Holmes is a good man and was only doing what he believed is best for this country," Nancy told her.

"And his career," Sherlock imputed.

Nancy turned to the younger Holmes, "I believe you know more of his sacrifice than anyone Sherlock Holmes. I've read your file."

Sherlock's arrogant nature faded immediately.

"Now, may I begin?" Nancy asked politely.

**Review? Pretty please? Make my day?**


	72. Chapter 72

**Sorry guys I've been slacking. I got excited and had an epiphany about a couple of future chapters and wrote those instead of this… apologies… **

**A HUGE thanks to my amazing and encouraging reviewers. Seriously, I would have never kept writing if it weren't for you all! So thank you so much. I really appreciate the fact that you guys take time out of your day and let me know your thoughts. I really REALLY appreciate it guys!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Thanks so much my dear! As always! Btw did you ever end up posting that story you sent me?**

**Kie1993: thanks so much!**

**Chaos-And-Mischief: hahahah yeah.. I have plenty more up my sleeve. I love them a bit too much, can you tell? **

**Get Sherlock: Witham will be back soon! I promise! **

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: I actually haven't seen any of the new ones.. I'm still crying and attempting to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart from the Ponds departure. Moffat just likes killing people and stabbing them in the heart with emotional turmoil.**

**Bored411: Thanks so much! And yeah. Its not something that is just going to fade away because of love. It will haunt her for a while… just wait until you read the chapter that I wrote while procrastinating on this one. **

**Gwilwillith: Aw, thanks so much! You are far to kind to me. I say it all the time, but you really are. **

**ScarletMarauder146: They'll get there! They have each other though!**

**Hannahhobnob: hahaha Glad you enjoyed that. And yeah.. it will be with her for a while. Realistically, she's not just going to get over it. **

**Anyhow. Lame chapter, but an explanation… sort of… Enjoy!**

"Now, may I begin?" Nancy asked politely.

Sherlock just stood there staring. This was going to be a waste of his time. He didn't give a shit what his brother did in the government. It always came down to him beginning a war in another country for his own benefit and that of the British nation. It was boring, dull. Mycroft was nearly as brilliant as he was; yet he lacked the ambition to actually put his skills to good use. Instead he favored sitting behind a desk and playing chess with the world powers.

He felt Kylie's soft hand intertwine itself with his and gently drag him over to the couch. He felt his feet moving as he followed her to the sofa, only sitting when she gently pulled down on his hand.

"Thank you," Nancy said as she smiled at them.

"Get to the point," Sherlock snapped, fully annoyed that she was wasting his time with this.

Nancy glared at him for a moment.

"I was hired on about six months after your brother began working in sector that he currently does now. My job when I first got there was to go through the files and destroy all of the ones from the year 1989-1990 with the name Herman Jones on the file," Nancy said.

"Herman Jones?" John asked slightly confused, "How come I recognize that name?"

"Blew his own brain out," Sherlock replied in a bored tone, "Government official wracked with guilt. Boring."

"Everything is not as it appears…" Nancy told him before launching into her story, "At the time I was hired, Herman Jones had 'left' six months earlier, your brother taking his place. The longer I remained in the position, the more I gained Mr. Holmes' trust and began to find out more information."

Nancy paused, "Each file that I had found had a back trace to small mob in Russia…"

"Bagrov," Kylie muttered in shock.

Nancy nodded, "Mycroft Holmes was the young analyst at the time and based on his calculations, Bagrov did indeed have plans to attack Great Britain and the States."

"So he did order Moran and my father on that mission?" Kylie asked.

"He made the risk assessment, someone else gave the order. What he didn't know, was that Herman Jones, was on Bagrov's payroll. He missed some pretty obvious signs."

"Like what?" John asked.

Nancy sighed, "He missed the fact that Jones was in Russia constantly and he asked for all of Bagrov's cases."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at his brother stupidity. Only lazy fools missed those details.

"As soon as Jones found out about the order, he sent MI6 rogue agent to trash Gibbs and Moran's safe house. Jones essentially worshiped Bagrov and wanted the men who took his life to pay. He sent and agent to frame Gibbs for Moran's families death and once Mr. Holmes found out, he had to scramble to cover it up. Jones was removed from his position immediately and Mr. Holmes was promoted."

"He showed Moran picture of my father," Kylie growled, "photoshopped pictures."

"Your father was an American and not a threat nor asset to the British nation," Nancy said quietly, "As cold as that sounds, welcome to the business."

"So you were going to send a man with a vengeance after an innocent man?" Kylie asked angrily.

"You have to understand Miss Gibbs," Nancy said, "Mr. Holmes had no choice but to isolate his decisions. And accept some losses."

"My family being one of them?" Kylie asked through gritted teeth.

"You have to understand the position Miss Gibbs," Nancy said, "For Queen and Country."

"So Mycroft just allowed my father to take the fall?" Kylie asked, shaking with anger.

"He did what he believed necessary," Nancy told her, "I believe he regrets his actions now."

Kylie just stared at her angrily.

"What hand did he have in my mother and sister's deaths?" She asked.

Nancy sighed, obviously dreading this part of the tale; "Your mother witnessed Mr. Holmes meeting with a CIA official and Cartel head at the time. They were trying to gather intel on Jones and this Moriarty fellow. Both were up and coming. After he 'left' the government, he 'retired' in Russia and kept the crime ring going, evolving it into what Mr. Moriarty and Thomas Moore took over and eventually added to their regime. It was an essential meeting…"

"With a criminal and a body guard who just shot a marine for getting to close?" Kylie asked, her temper getting the better of her.

"The head of the cartel had information. Your mother recognized her and led her to believe it was something else," Nancy told her.

"A marine was shot and killed," Kylie said, "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"All lives are lost at some point," Nancy told her.

Kylie shook her head and got up, storming out of the room.

"I got her," Mary said as she got up and followed her best friend out of the flat.

Sherlock watched her go as Nancy turned to him, "Your brother regrets his actions. Essentially Herman Jones led him to his actions and he was disposed of accordingly."

"Wait, Herman Jones didn't commit suicide?" John asked.

"No, it was an assassination made to look like suicide," Nancy responded before turning back to Sherlock, "In order to follow the information he had gotten, he had to make sure he couldn't be recognized and that regretfully included Miss Gibb's mother and sister's lives. It is something that has always haunted him, before he even met Miss Gibbs here. He was able to stop at least seven attacks on the British nation because of that sacrifice but that doesn't stop his guilt."

Sherlock just stared at her.

"It doesn't make it right," John said quietly, trying to process the information himself.

"Right and wrong is a grey area Dr. Watson," Nancy told him, "Especially when it comes to protecting a nation."

"I know about protecting a nation," John told her firmly.

"This is beside the point though," Nancy said as she opened the laptop, "Moran had Mr. Holmes download a file onto a zip drive and took it off him."

"Well he shouldn't have downloaded it like an idiot in the first place," Sherlock said defensively.

"He had no choice," Nancy told him, "His PA's life was on the line…"

"So her life isn't worth sacrificing?" John asked, "And Kylie's mother and sister were along with hundred's of others?"

Nancy looked at John, "The death of your parents could not be helped. That was a tragedy and there was nothing anyone could do about it."

"This has nothing to do with my family," John told her through gritted teeth.

"Like hell it doesn't Dr. Watson," Nancy told him.

They stared at each other.

"Like I was saying," Nancy continued, "project domino is essentially a program containing the history and movements of every battle through out history. It is used to predict what opposing countries will do, what their next hand it."

"Its Mycroft on a hardrive," Sherlock muttered.

"For lack of a better term," Nancy agreed, "And one without a conscience."

John angrily rolled his eyes and wished he could get up and storm out with Kylie.

"MI6 has found out that he was the one who leaked it, and they believe he has just put it in the hands of Violet Hunter."

Sherlock's head snapped up to her.

"I also know that you have been in contact with her," Nancy smiled, "She has a mole in the government who as been leaking information for months now, and given his history with Miss Hunter…"

"History?" Sherlock asked, "What history."

Nancy smiled at him, "I've said too much."

"Not on this topic you haven't," John commented.

Nancy smiled politely, "Everything you need is on that computer," she told them as she stood up, "I'll be in touch."

"And what exactly are we _supposed_ to do?" Sherlock snapped.

"Save your brother and the British nation as we know it," Nancy replied simply.

"And you're just leaving?" John gaped at her.

"I'm already under suspicion and someone has to get that buffoon Mandan under control," Nancy replied as she walked out of the flat.

"We'll be in touch," she hollered back.

John just turned to Sherlock and gaped, "What in the hell was that?"

Sherlock just looked at John for a moment before glancing at the laptop and back at the floor, "I'm not doing it."

John just raised his eyebrow at his friend. It was a puzzle. He hadn't had a puzzle to solve in nearly two weeks since they returned back from the Heavenly waters resort.

Sherlock drummed his fingers on the armchair for a few moments before sighing loudly as he got up and practically jumped to the computer, opening it up and searching through it like a hungry vulture looking for something, anything that he could find of interest.

"And there he goes," John muttered to himself as Sherlock began typing and reading.

"Anything of interest?" He asked as he pushed their conversation with Nancy about his family out of mind and opened the paper.

"Boring," Sherlock said as he flipped through the files on the computer, "Boring, boring, boring, boring… all boring government files." He said in frustration as Kylie and Mary walked back up the stairs and into the flat.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah," Kylie nodded as she ran a hand through her hair.

Sherlock stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. She looked sad and worried once more.

She gave him a soft smile, letting him know that she was okay as she walked over to the table, sitting down across from him as Mary began making tea in the kitchen.

Sherlock just kept staring at her as she began flipping through a few of the files on the table.

John watched the interaction with interest. Usually he would just poke fun at his two friends, but it was almost endearing to see his best friend look at woman in this way. With worry, a desire to protect her, care for her…

"I'm fine Sherlock," Kylie said as she read the file, "You can stop staring at me."

Sherlock gave her one last look before turning back to the computer screen.

John couldn't help but smile… God this woman was perfect for him.

He was brought out of his train of thought when Sherlock stiffened suddenly.

"What?" John asked as Kylie looked up curiously.

"Cahill was interviewed multiple times," Sherlock said as he read the typed out dialogue that occurred.

Kylie came and read over his shoulder.

John rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Can I get the abridged version?"

"I have to read it first," Kylie commented back at him.

"Violet Hunter doesn't really exist?" Sherlock read as he leaned back in the chair and assumed his thinking pose.

"I thought Nancy said they had a history?" John said completely puzzled.

"Wait, what?" Kylie asked.

"Mycroft has a history with Violet Hunter apparently," John said, "But according to the interview Violet Hunter doesn't exist."

"Of course she exists," Sherlock said as he closed his eyes, "I met her."

"No offense," John commented, "But you were as high as a kite."

Sherlock opened his eyes and glared at his friend.

"Doesn't exist?" Kylie said as she sat on the arm of Sherlock's chair as he thought, closing his eyes once more, "What in the hell did Cahill mean by that? I mean he obviously knew she was real. He had the most connections with her."

"We need to talk to him," Sherlock said as he stood up suddenly grabbing his jacket and scarf and walking down the stairs.

Kylie just turned and looked at John, "Oh yeah, lets just go run and skip over to talk to the drug Lord who ruined your life and nearly killed you, but first we have to break into a secure secret prison to talk to him. That's a great idea."

Kylie got up and followed him out the door grabbing her coat as she went.

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE MI6 STASHED HIM?" John yelled after her.

Mary just walked into the kitchen hearing the door slam shut. She just looked as John sighed and put his head in his hands, "Where in the hell is everyone going?"

**Prob more questions than answers! Sorry! I know it wasn't the greatest one ever!**

**Review? I would really appreciate any and all feedback. It just takes a moment of your time and really makes my day!**


	73. Chapter 73

**I've been slacking so hard! I'm so sorry guys! I feel terrible making you all wait! My life is just insane right now. Updates are going to be super scattered! So I apologize!**

**A HUGE thanks to:  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: No! No worries! I was just curious to see if you had!  
**

**Bored411: hahaha Thanks! He always does doesn't he? Hahaha**

**Newtofanfic: OMG… I love you. You reviewed so many. NEVER APOLOGZE for a review being too long. I almost cried with joy. I LOVE FEEDBACK. I'm a review whore, so this made my day. For real. Thanks so SO SO MUCH. I'm sorry you had an awful day!**

**ScarletMarauder146: Patience…..**

**Get Sherlock: Aw, thanks so much!**

**Kie1993: thanks so much my dear!  
**

**Lee: Aw, thanks so much! I'm so glad that you are enjoying it. **

**Short kind of filler… sorry guys! I had to write this one!**

"Sherlock!" Kylie yelled as she pulled on her jacket and scarf, running out after him as he got into a cab.

He stopped as he was midway in and looked at her, "What are you doing?"

Kylie glared at him and shoved him lightly into the cab and climbed in after him, "If you think I was going to let you go by yourself to talk to the man who ruined your life and nearly killed you for money, you are completely fucking wrong Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock just looked at her as she closed the door and huffed.

"Why are your moods swinging…?" Sherlock asked her before she punched him in the arm… hard.

"OW!" he said as he cringed at the pain of the assault.

"Ask me if I'm PMSing," Kylie glared at him, "I dare you."

Sherlock just stared at her in a mixture of surprise and fright.

"I need an address here mate," the driver said pulling them out of their staring contest.

Kylie and Sherlock both looked at him, slightly confused, they hadn't even realized that they were still parked outside of Baker Street.

"Lexington and Harris," Sherlock muttered as he turned and sat properly in the seat.

The cab took off as Kylie settled into the seat as well, a silence coming between the two of them.

"How do you know where he is?" Kylie asked as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Sherlock looked at her tentively, "You going to punch me again?"

Kylie rolled her eyes, "No, just realize that the only reason I get mad at you for shit like that is because I care about you too much to be running off to go and run around chasing a dangerous man who had control of you for so much of your life. You don't need to be running back into your past without someone by your side."

He just looked at her, "I'm not a child Kylie."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I know you aren't." She looked at him and smiled, "Trust me. It's been a while, but I remember."

It took him a minute before he realized her meaning and a blush began creeping up his neck as he glanced at the driver who was chuckling to himself.

Kylie laughed at his disbelief she had muttered that out loud and the fact that he was blushing when it was obvious to everyone that they were a couple.

"You are perfectly capable of handling this on your own, I have no doubt about that," she continued, "I just want to be there to have your back if something goes wrong. You did that for me with my past and Thomas. Its my turn to look out for you."

Sherlock just stared at her for a moment before turning and looking out the window once more.

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him. It was as if he were completely ignoring the situation. That… or he was working it out in his mind… she could never really be sure with him. No matter how well she thought she knew him, she could never figure out what was going on in that brain of his.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Thank you," Sherlock said as he refused to meet her eye and kept staring out the window.

Kylie smiled to herself as she turned and looked out of her own window.

"Forever and always," she said as she smiled out her own window.

She felt Sherlock turn to look at her, causing her to smile even more as the cab slowed and pulled over.

Kylie got out, leaving a still staring Sherlock in the cab. He snapped out of it and paid the driver as he got out and stood next to Kylie.

She was looking around, puzzled by their location.

"Why are we in the middle of the ghetto of London?" Kylie asked.

"Going to talk to Cahill," Sherlock said as he strolled a head, leaving Kylie behind.

Kylie rolled her eyes and jogged after him to catch up.

"How do you know where he is though?" she asked as she matched his pace, "I'm assuming they have him stashed away in Pentonville…"

"Or the same place they took us," Sherlock said as he turned the corner and headed down and alleyway.

Kylie scoffed, "We were blindfolded and trying to figure a way out Sherlock…"

"6.5 miles straight down to East London, left for approximately 1.2 miles, a right, left again soon right after, sharp turn to the right, another right about a half mile later and slow, leading us from Baker street approximately right.. here," he said as he turned down a hidden alleyway to the left of the one they were currently in.

Kylie stopped and gaped at him as he began looking around for an entrance.

"You seriously traced our route in your mind while scolding me about trying to escape and trying to figure a way out while blindfolded in a moving van with added stress?" She asked.

Sherlock looked at her oddly, "Yes, why does that surprise you?" he asked.

Kylie just stared at him in amazement as he began looking up and down the alley wall for a door.

He felt the wall for any cracks as he heard Kylie take a few steps forward and lay a hand on his back.

"I just have to…" Sherlock began before she gently grabbed his scarf and pulled him towards her. He looked at her before she pressed her lips to his; forcing him to shut his eyes as the electricity, butterflies, and tingling took over his body.

She broke the kiss and brought a hand to his face as she looked at him with a mixture of love, fascination, and awe.

"You simply never cease to amaze me, Sherlock Holmes," she told him.

He just looked at her, puzzled. Most people, rather than John, told him to piss off, not believe him, or claim that he set it all up ahead of time; and yet he… amazed her… awed her.

He felt pride and warmth beginning to culminate in his chest as she smiled at him in disbelief, shaking her head in amazement.

"You really are a genius aren't you?" she smiled at him.

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as his gloved fingers ran through her hair, melting the snow that stuck to it.

"You are just now figuring that out?" he asked, faking sincereness in the question, "That American University really did put a damper on your intellect."

Kylie grinned and swatted him lightly in the chest, causing him to chuckle.

She was about to make a remark back when something made a hissing noise to their left.

They turned to see a door opening out of the middle of the wall and a familiar face in a dark, well-tailored suit step out and into the alleyway.

"You two just have a knack for trouble if you keep seeking it," Mandan said as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Come to try to save your brother like little heros?"

"How'd you know we were out here?" Kylie asked.

Mandan scoffed and laughed at her, "I thought you were bright Dr. Gibbs? This is MI6, we have CCTV everywhere."

Kylie took a step closer to Sherlock. That really had been a stupid question, though as she looked around, she didn't see any cameras.

"Our technology is also better?" Mandan smiled at her.

"Is my brother still alive?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course," Mandan said, "We would never kill suspects."

"Just torture him," Kylie bit at him, "Like you did a pregnant woman?"

Mandan smiled at her, "For Queen and country Dr. Gibbs."

Kylie opened her mouth in a fury before Sherlock grabbed her arm and spoke before she could get a word out.

"We need to speak with Cahill," Sherlock told him.

Mandan looked at him, slightly puzzled, "And why is that Mr. Holmes?"

"You know what he is being questioned about, and we believe we have a lead on that, but we want to confirm it with him. The threat could be valid, or not at all," Sherlock told him.

"You need to tell me this supposed 'lead' right now," Mandan said as he took a step forward.

"Not until we speak with Cahill, and then my brother," Sherlock said as he stood up tall, matching Mandan's height as the two men stared each other in the eye.

"If it's a matter of national security…" Mandan began.

"You are looking for a promotion correct?" Sherlock said as he began deducing Mandan, "New suit that you cant afford? That's why you haven't had it cleaned yet, yet there are stains and marks on it."

Mandan looked down at his suit and shifted, letting him know that he was on the right track.

"You think that finding the mole and stopping this whole thing is the key to your promotions. You see that scapegoat in my brother. I assure you that he is not the mole. He may be an annoying bastard, but that doesn't make him the leak. If you pulled your head out to see the light of day every once in a while you could see that. Even a mentally challenged child could see that."

Sherlock stopped and looked at him, "Though you would probably match its IQ."

Kylie rolled her eyes at the rudeness of that comment…. Toward the child to which Sherlock was referring… she didn't give a shit about Mandan.

"You don't follow clues, just the easiest choice. You don't possess the capabilities to deduce things, so instead you torture people into giving you the answer you want. Which is probably why you are in your mid forties and still at a barely raised position. Let me guess, failed to pass the IQ test multiple times?"

Mandan's teeth clenched as Sherlock smiled.

"Let us talk to Cahill and we'll help lead you to the right person," Sherlock stated.

Mandan stared at him. His jaw and fists were clenched, "Why should I trust the two of you to do that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Surely you've read our files," Kylie chimed in, "He's Sherlock Holmes. You've seen the blog."

Sherlock turned and glowered at Kylie.

Mandan sighed and looked up at the wall, "Let them in."

As if on command, the door opened and Mandan stormed in, leaving Sherlock and Kylie behind.

"You have fifteen minutes," Mandan called back as he stormed down the hallway.

Kylie and Sherlock stared in slight surprise; they hadn't really expected that to work.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him through the door, following Mandan down the hall.

"You had to bring up that damned blog didn't you?" Sherlock muttered to her as Mandan stopped to punch in a code next to a guard who looked at them with interest. They stopped walking and stopped right behind Mandan, waiting for him to open the door.

"I have to say," the guard commented as he looked down at the monitor in front of him and back up at Sherlock and Kylie, "I'm a huge fan of that blog. But I was expecting the hat."

Kylie flat out laughed as Sherlock glowered at the guard.

"He looks better with the hat doesn't he?" Kylie said as she smiled at Sherlock.

The guard looked completely confused by this conversation as the door opened and Sherlock put a hand on her back, nudging her forward as he muttered under his breath about that "damn hat".

Mandan lead them to a room and punched in a code, opening the door.

"You have fifteen minutes," he told them curtly, obviously still upset, "We'll be watching and if I don't hear anything of interest, you are out and back in that chamber."

With out another word, Mandan walked down the hall to the viewing room, leaving Kylie and Sherlock to enter the chamber.

They looked at each other, past bickering set aside as they prepared themselves to face Arden Cahill once more.

**Cahill next chapter!  
**

**Review? It really makes my day! Just so you know, when I get a lot of reviews on one chapter, it makes me feel guilty I don't update that often and write faster!**

**Please review? Please?**


	74. Chapter 74

**I'm so sorry guys! I wanted to have this chapter out sooner, but I unfortunately got a concussion on Friday so its been a bit difficult for me to write! I apologize for this chapter. It's a bit confusing and unclear to begin with, but it will all be made clear in the next few chapters, so bare with me!**

**Sherlock-or-die: Aw, thanks so much my dear! Really, that means a lot! Especially that it doesn't match anything. Sorry about that hahaha. But thanks, that honestly means a lot. **

**Gwilwillith: hahaha best part of the show!**

**Kie1993: Thanks so much!  
**

**Chaos-and mischief: hahaha you'll see!**

**Bored411: I have a thing for it too. I'm actually not that big of a fan of the hat, but I think its adorable how much he hates it like a toddler. Hahaha**

**Get Sherlock: he really is, isn't he? Hahaha **

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Don't worry, I have big plans. I've already written one of those chapters that has to do with all that…. Its my typical plot twistiness though. Not what you are going to think! (and take your time! I was just curious!) **

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: Thanks so much!  
**

**ScarletMarauder146: I just torture you. For real. Hahah I'm all about dragging this stuff out and twisting the plot hahaha. I'm shocked you haven't tracked me down and killed me yet! Hahaha**

**TaylorRiley17: Thanks so much my dear! That really means a lot! I'm so glad you are enjoying them!**

**Hannahhobnob: hahah I just love bringing that comment up again and again. **

**Okay, like I said earlier, bare with me guys. **

Sherlock was the first to step into the small chamber. Kylie followed directly behind him. For some reason she felt nervous… extremely nervous…

She nearly ran into Sherlock as he stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him. Kylie's breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon a single metal chair in the middle of the room underneath a dim light. Propped up in the chair was a much thinner, almost irrecognizable Cahill. Whenever Kylie had seen him in photos he was always clean-shaven, well groomed, and put together. However, now, it looked as if he had aged 50 more years and been abandoned on a deserted island for twenty years.

His usually well-groomed hair was messy, long, and wild as he had a long beard to match. His eyes were hollowed and he had bags along with a crazed look about him.

He just stared at Kylie and Sherlock in silence as they stared back at him.

It took a moment, but he grinned at them in a sort of crazed fashion.

"All these years and you never come to visit?" Cahill smiled at them.

Kylie grabbed onto Sherlock's arm out of instinct as she came to stand next to him.

"What do you mean years?" Sherlock asked after a moment.

"Been in here for how long now?" Cahill asked with a crazed grin that sent Kylie back to the first time she watched the shining.

"You've only been here for three months," Sherlock said stiffly.

Cahill laughed manically. Kylie felt her blood run cold at the sound and scooted a bit closer to Sherlock.

His laughter slowed into a chuckle as he looked at Kylie and Sherlock's worried and disturbed expressions, realizing it wasn't a joke.

He just shut his eyes and smiled at them, "Time flies when you're having fun."

Kylie suddenly felt bad for the man in the chair. She shouldn't. After all, he added a lot to Sherlock's hurt and suffering. But she couldn't help but feel terrible for him. He had been isolated, tortured, questioned and most likely water boarded day after day. The effects were detrimental. Did Cahill deserve this? Most likely… but it was hard to see. She should be feeling justice, but she felt pity for him instead.

"You need to tell us about Violet Hunter," Sherlock told him.

"Violet Hunter," Cahill smiled, "Everyone wants to talk about Violet Hunter."

"You told my brother she doesn't exist," Sherlock responded.

"That's because he's an idiot," Cahill laughed.

"So she does exist?" Kylie asked to clarify.

"I didn't say that," Cahill grinned, "I just said his brother is an idiot."

"Well, I can't say I don't disagree with you," Kylie muttered causing Sherlock to stare at her.

"Violet Hunter," Sherlock responded, "We need to know everything you know."

"And why should I tell you Sherlock Holmes?" Cahill grinned at him.

"Because once I catch Violet Hunter, or this woman who calls herself that, I'll get you out of this prison and into Pentonville. At least there you have other scumbags like yourself to associate with," Sherlock answered curtly.

"You cant do that," Cahill scoffed, "I know you. I made you Sherlock."

"You didn't make me," Sherlock growled angrily, "And I can. You give me all that you know on Violet Hunter and I clear my brother's name. Once that is done, he can get you out of here."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Cahill asked, "all the others have."

"Have I ever lied to you?" Sherlock asked looking him dead in the eye.

Cahill just stared at him. They both stared at each other in a way that Kylie knew they were having a private conversation while she was still in the room.

"Violet Hunter doesn't exist," Cahill told him.

"Who was that woman then?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know her name," Cahill said as he closed his eyes as if he was regretting ever word coming out of his mouth, the craziness trying to come to the surface, "But she goes by Violet Hunter…"

"Then how does she not exist if that's the name she goes by?" Sherlock asked, growing angrier by the second.

"Its an alias," Kylie said quietly, causing Cahill's eyes to open and stare at her before smiling.

"Bright and gorgeous," Cahill grinned, "Prudish bitch though…"

"Back to the topic?" Sherlock growled as his fists clenched.

She gently slid her hand down his arm to his fist. It softened and slowly unclenched as her thumb brushed against his knuckles.

"What do you know about her then?" Kylie asked Cahill.

"Violet Hunter is an alias. It has been since the first World War," Cahill told them.

Kylie felt Sherlock stiffen as she froze herself. World War I?

"She's not that old," Kylie stated.

"No, the current one isn't," Cahill grinned at her.

Kylie scoffed, "What is this a sort of Dread Pirate Roberts thing? Passed down to the next one?"

Both men stared at her, not understanding.

"Do you know the symbolism of a Violet?" Cahill asked.

"Delicate romance," Sherlock responded quickly.

"Or too soon and wrongful death. Like Ophelia," Cahill grinned at Sherlock.

"'I would give you some violets, but they all withered when my father died'," Sherlock recited.

"Hamlet," Kylie said recognizing the line.

"The King's death and young Ophelia's were too soon," Cahill said shaking his head.

"But what in the hell does that have to do with this bitch?" Kylie asked, growing frustrated.

"I'm assuming you've heard of Violet Hunt?" Cahill grinned at her.

Kylie just looked at him puzzled, "You mean Hunter?"

"No Hunt," Sherlock said looking at him oddly as well, "Violet Hunt, literally author."

"And well known whore in the literary world," Cahill grinned, "one who also lost her life far too soon."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sherlock asked, knowing time was pressed.

"I'm assuming you remember her group of friends?" Cahill asked Sherlock with a smile.

"Yes."

"Remember her most famous one?" Cahill said as heavy footsteps began to make their way down the corridor, "The most famous one out of the group and his most infamous novel. The one that lead to his persecution contained a little yellow book that will give you all the answers you need."

Sherlock stared at him.

"What in the hell does that mean?" Kylie asked, completely lost as the door was thrown open.

"Play times over," Mandan said.

Sherlock gave Cahill one last look as the man gave him a crazed grin and began laughing once more.

Sherlock grabbed Kylie's hand and dragged her out of the room.

Mandan followed them as Sherlock pulled her quickly towards the way they came in.

"What in the hell were those answers?" Mandan asked angrily, "You promised me answers."

"No," Sherlock commented as he took out Mycroft's card he had swiped and swiped it through the door, only to have it remain closed, "I promised you I would solve it. Now I have the means to."

"Its not like they have Mycroft captive and have wiped his clearance or anything," Kylie told him quietly in a smart-assed tone.

Sherlock glared at her, "Thank you."

"I want answers," Mandan said as he caught up to him.

"And you'll have them," Sherlock told him in an annoyed tone, "Leave my brother alone and in one piece and we'll give you your damned answers."

"No deal," Mandan said, "I want them now."

"Did you not just hear me?" Sherlock snapped and turned to face him, "We have the means, not the answers yet, but we will. We always get answers, unlike you."

Mandan just stared at him.

"You have 48 hours," Mandan told him, "Otherwise I bring your girlfriend here in for questioning and the pregnant woman."

And with that, Mandan snapped his fingers and walked away, causing the door to open behind them.

Kylie stared after him until Sherlock grabbed her hand and dragged her through the corridor and towards the metal door to the alley. The door opened as soon as they neared it, and they rushed out into the cold London air.

They walked in silence at a fast pace until they were about five blocks away from the site. Sherlock pulled her as he led them through the streets of London that he knew like the back of his hand.

"Okay," Kylie said as she couldn't stand the silence any longer, "What in the hell was he on about?"

"Violet Hunt…" Sherlock said as he quickly turned to the left down yet another alley, "That's the key."

"Yeah… still lost," Kylie said.

"Violet Hunt," Sherlock reemphasized.

Kylie stared at him expectantly, "Yeah, no clue."

"The author," Sherlock said in frustration.

"Yeah, gonna have to spell it out," Kylie told him as Sherlock pulled her onto a street and towards a quaint bookstore.

"Violet Hunt is an author mainly known for her ties to literary group and her daunting stories," he told her as they walked into the shop, beginning to look at the shelves, looking for something.

"Anything I've heard of?" Kylie asked.

"Tales of the Uneasy," Sherlock said as he found the said book and pulled it out, flipping through it.

"Yeah, never heard of it," Kylie said as she leaned up against the shelf, "though I'm not too familiar with British literature."

The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile as he found what he was looking for and thrusted the book at her to read.

Kylie took the book from him as he began searching the shelves once more.

"'_It came at last.'_" Kylie read, __

_"'Dr. Graham, tell me,' she asked tremulously, 'do you believe that prayers - wicked unreasonable prayers - are granted?'___

_He helped himself to another slice of bread-and-butter before answering. 'Well-' he said slowly, 'it seems hard to believe that every fool who has a voice to pray with and a brain to conceive idiotic requests should be permitted to interfere with the economy of the universe. As a rule, if people were long-sighted enough to foresee the result of their petitions, I fancy very few of us would venture to interfere.'_"

Kylie stared at the page before she followed Sherlock down another row, "I don't get it."

Sherlock sighed loudly, "God you aren't rounded at American Universities are you?"

Kylie raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "I'm a scientist, not an English major,"

Sherlock snatched the book from her and read again, "_' 'it seems hard to believe that every fool who has a voice to pray with and a brain to conceive idiotic requests should be permitted to interfere with the economy of the universe. As a rule, if people were long-sighted enough to foresee the result of their petitions, I fancy very few of us would venture to interfere.'_"

He looked at her expectantly.

"That's the exact opposite of what Violet Hunter is doing," Kylie said shrugging, "There's no connection."

He sighed in annoyance once more, "No there is no connection because your small mind is closed."

"Okay," Kylie bickered back, "Why don't you open it then?"

"That's the goal," Sherlock told her, "The _goal_ that Cahill is referring to."

Kylie looked at him like he was crazy before he shoved the book back at her and began searching once more.

"Goal?" she asked, "he never even spoke of a goal Sherlock."

"Were you not even paying attention?" he snapped as he stood up and looked at her.

"Sorry for not knowing obscure British authors from the early 1900's," Kylie snapped.

Sherlock glared at her and turned back to searching.

"Her group of friends," Kylie asked, "Who were they?"

"She is most famous for her literary salons she held in her home, inviting people like Rebecca West, Ezra Pound, Joseph Conrad, Wyndham Lewis…"

"Never heard of any of them," Kylie interrupted, "Cut to the most famous one."

Sherlock turned and glared at her once more before squatting to look at a low shelf, "She was proposed to by Oscar Wilde."

"Now, him I know," Kylie said grinning, "but which famous work is Cahill referring to? The man was the best English writer to ever live. All of his work is famous."

"The one that got him persecuted," Sherlock said as he pulled a book out and stood up, handing it to her with a smile, "The one with the little yellow book that will tell us all."

Kylie looked down at the cover, "Pictures of Dorian Grey?"

**Okay, I know, more questions than answers. It all makes sense… I hope… in my head, I just haven't given you all the details yet. Most of it will be explained in next chapter. **

**Thoughts? Was it super confusing or terrible? I hope not. I really cant tell with my head right now. **

**Review? Feedback is loved and appreciated!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Okay guys! Sorry it was so confusing last chapter! I wanted to sort of lay a bit of it out. Hopefully this reiterates and explains everything!  
**

**Elleari: Its all good My dear! And yeah, I'm fine. I didn't black out or anything. I still have headaches and dizziness, but I'm okay. Hahah that's why this chapter took so long. But thanks. **

**Bored411: hahahaha yeah you were supposed to be. Plus when writing with a concussion… it was guaranteed not to make sense hahah.**

**Newtofanfic: Aw! Thanks so much! It scary because I actually haven't read the book myself so this is frightening. But its definitely on my to read list!**

**ScareltMarauder146: hahah not just you. I promise. **

**X-poison cherry-X: hahah that's funny! I haven't read it myself so this is a bit weird for me, but Its on my list. **

**Gwilwillith: hahahah yeah… we'll see how good they are!  
**

**Kie1993: UGH! I miss writing them! They'll come back I promise! You see, I thought I'd be onto another… uh… part of the story by now… but I keep writing… hahahah I'll get there one day! It will be a while after the wedding and that hasn't even happened yet! But I'll bring them back!**

**Hannahhobnob: Yeah, sorry! You were menat to be a bit confused. **

**Guest: Yeah, hahah sorry! Thanks!  
**

**Nikki-vicious: hahah yeah, he does. But he's my best friend. If he didn't. I'd kick his ass hahahaah. **

**Anyhow, here you guys go! Sorry if it's a bit scattered. I'm still feeling a bit odd so sorry!**

"Picture of Dorian Grey?" Kylie asked as she looked down at the book that he had handed her.

She looked back up at Sherlock quizzically. He was just looking at her expectantly. Expecting the light to turn on in her mind and her to jump right back in in following him.

"Yeah, I'm lost," Kylie told him as he rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"How can you not see! Its so obvious!" he said loudly, attracting attention in the middle of the shop.

Kylie just raised an eyebrow at him, "When you are done complaining like a two year old, you need to walk me through it."

"And you call yourself brilliant," Sherlock muttered as he snatched the book from her and went along the shelves trying to find one last book, picking it off the shelf and walking to the front, setting the books down on the counter.

The meek girl smiled at him as Kylie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend huffing.

"You find everything you need sir?"

Sherlock just ignored her as he turned to Kylie, "Can you really not open up your mind and see the obvious?" he asked.

Kylie crossed her arms and looked at him, "I'm sorry I cannot read and follow your rollercoaster of a thought process, Sherlock."

The girl straightened and froze at the name as she looked at him in awe. Kylie had to stifle a laugh as the girl obviously was a fan of John's blog. Sherlock turned around and the girl looked immediately back down at the books she was pricing, coming across _Picture of Dorian Grey_.

"This is my favorite…" she began to comment.

"Don't make conversation. You've obviously failed at every other relationship owning seven cats. Don't keep trying." Sherlock snapped at her before shoving some bills at her, grabbing the bag and walking out.

Kylie shut her eyes as he stormed out.

"I'm so sorry," Kylie told the girl as tears began running down her cheeks and ran out the door after Sherlock.

"You didn't need to bite her head off…" Kylie began before Sherlock rounded on her.

"How are you not following?" Sherlock asked.

Kylie stopped and looked at him, "What in the hell has gotten into you?"

"I don't understand how you don't see…" he began angrily before he trailed off as she reached up and touched his face.

He felt his anger and frustration leaving his body. He had no idea why in the hell she affected him like this, but she put him at ease; at peace. He felt every muscle he was holding tense, relax instantly as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Peacefulness turned into fireworks as her lips gently caressed his before she pulled away and looked at him.

"I can't always follow your brilliant logic Sherlock. It may seem obvious to you, but you have an extraordinary mind and it's a bit difficult to keep up with you half the time," Kylie told him gently.

He dropped his gaze and covered her hand with his, grabbing onto it gently, "You usually follow."

Kylie smiled slightly, "I cant always read your mind."

Sherlock just looked at his hand covering hers as it dropped down to his chest.

"Take me through it?" Kylie asked as she leaned in and kissed him briefly once more, "Please?" she whispered as she pulled away.

He captured her lips once more, causing Kylie to laugh into his lips as an arm went around her waist. They were brought out of their own world when someone ran into them, knocking them to the side briefly.

"Get a bloody room," the man muttered as he stormed off down the street.

Kylie felt a blush coming up her face as she laughed lightly. Neither of them had realized that they were in public… on the street in the middle of London.

She looked at Sherlock who had a similar blush creeping up his neck. He looked very distraught with himself over the fact that he had lost all awareness of his surroundings.

Kylie laughed and kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards Baker Street.

"So, I get that Violet Hunter is an alias. For what, I don't know. Something to do with a wrongful death," Kylie began as she began running through what she knew, "It comes from Violet Hunt, who was an author in the early 20th century who died earlier than expected from…"

"Pneumonia at the age of 79," Sherlock said as he pulled her into a coffee shop on the corner, finding a small table near a window and sitting down.

Kylie looked at him, not understanding, "I thought Cahill said her life was taken 'too soon'?"

Sherlock sighed as he put his elbows on the table, "She was an author, but she was most famous for her literary parties she hosted. She had an affair with the married Ford Maddox Ford…"

"Wait," Kylie said recognizing the name, "He wrote _Parade's End_ and _The Good Solider_?"

Sherlock looked at her.

"I do read," Kylie told him, "My dissertation advisor was a big fan of his and so I read those two."

"Yes, anyhow, she contracted syphilis. The only reason she contracted such a bad case of pneumonia was that she was weakened by the arsenic she was taking to cure it," he told her.

"So she could have lived longer?" Kylie asked as a waitress set down a pot of tea at their table, recognizing Kylie as she and Mary came here often.

"Exactly," Sherlock told her, "She lived with Ford for years before he left her."

"Sex scandal in the early 20th century," Kylie smiled as she poured herself some tea.

"Not the important part," Sherlock said, dismissing the irreverent evaluation immediately.

"Okay, so that passage you showed me?" Kylie asked as Sherlock fished the book out of the bag.

"Tales of the Uneasy," he said as he began flipping through, finding the passage.

"It's a book of horror stories?" Kylie asked skeptically.

"It doesn't matter," Sherlock said in exasperation as he thrusted the page at her, "This passage is the goal of the legacy of Violet Hunt."

"AKA Violet Hunter," Kylie said as she reread the passage.

"…_it seems hard to believe that every fool who has a voice to pray with and a brain to conceive idiotic requests should be permitted to interfere with the economy of the universe. As a rule, if people were long-sighted enough to foresee the result of their petitions, I fancy very few of us would venture to interfere."_

Kylie looked back up at him, "So who ever Violet Hunter actually is believes that the government is full of idiots who are just meddling with the inevitable?"

"More or less," Sherlock told her, "Saying when someone dies, establishing arbitrary rules, assinations, wars…"

"She's trying to start a world war," Kylie stated, not understanding.

"A war which people have been trying to avoid since the Second World War," Sherlock corrected her.

"So in her mind, this is all inevitable and the government has been making it worse by avoiding it?" Kylie asked.

"Isn't rational, but essentially," Sherlock said as he poured his own tea.

"So she believes that a war needs to happen and the government is essentially a bunch of morons who are trying to change the future, so she wants to destroy the government…"

"Which is probably why Parliament was the first attack," Sherlock added.

Kylie paused. The more she thought about this, the more it made sense. She was still completely lost, but she was beginning to put it all together.

"Disrupt order, cause terror, and get revenge," she said as she looked at Sherlock.

"Perfect recipe for a war," he told her as he took a sip of tea.

Kylie took a sip as well as she processed the information.

"So how does _Picture of Dorian Grey_ factor in?" Kylie asked as Sherlock handed her that book as well, "Cahill said the answer lied in here."

"You said you read the book?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah," Kylie said as she flipped through it, "It was a scandal in its day, but it's essentially about a sort of eccentric and wealthy Lord Henry Wotton and how he pulls Dorian Grey into his world of love of beauty. Wotton finds Grey after seeing him in a picture by an artist Basil Hallward, who claims that Grey is his ultimate muse. Its essentially Grey's downfall as he indulges in everything without consequence as it affects his portrait and not him. Each sin he commits going to the picture and showing how 'ugly' he really is while his outside appearance remains the same. Eventually it drives him to take his own life."

"Do you remember how he comes to find out about the 'indulgent lifestyle'?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah," Kylie said as she flipped through the book, "Wotton lived the same way and gave him a small yellow book. The title was never revealed though."

Sherlock smiled and pulled the last book in which Kylie had not seen the cover and handed it to her.

"A Rebours?" Kylie asked quizzically.

"Against nature," Sherlock told her, "Its highly speculated that this was the book that Wilde was referring to with out naming it."

"Its another novel," Kylie said flipping through it.

"Its about an outrageous pleasure-seeking protagonist who doesn't believe in the consequences," Sherlock stated raising an eyebrow at her, "Sound familiar?"

"Well Grey was obsessed with the book. He bought a dozen copies and used it as a sort of Holy Scripture. It makes sense." Kylie said as she flipped through the book and paused on a page, sadness coming over her face.

Sherlock furrowed his brow as he stared at her quizzically.

"What?" he inquired.

Kylie bit her lip and kept staring at the book, "Nothing."

"So what does this have to do with Violet Hunter?" She asked quietly.

Sherlock looked at her. He missed something, "The book referred to in Wilde's novel talks of a life style of pleasure and indulgence. Hunter has been after money and luxury while seeking what she believes to be true. In the end, the protagonist finds that self-satisfaction is the fullest form of pleasure…"

"So fulfilling her so called 'mission' is a part of this lifestyle?" Kylie asked looking back down at the book.

"Exactly," Sherlock said.

Kylie nodded and ran a hand through her hair in disbelief as she reread the page that she was on, "This is crazy."

"No one said it was rational," Sherlock said as he looked at her. He could see tears in her eyes. Why on earth was she crying?

"You….alright?" he asked quietly.

Kylie ran a hand through her hair and shut her eyes, causing a tear to fall.

"You think that this woman… Violet Hunter… uses _Picture of Dorian Grey_ as her version of the yellow book?" Kylie asked quietly.

He looked at her. What in the hell…?

"Yes, if you want to put it that way," he said as he was trying to figure out what was going on.

She just nodded and looked down at the book.

He just watched her. He was lost now. He had no idea why on earth she was crying; none at all.

"The opium house," she said quietly as she looked back up at him, "It just… fits a little too well with drugging you."

Sherlock felt his heart drop into his chest as she was crying across from him. He dropped his gaze and looked down at the table. They hadn't really spoken if his addiction since he was going through his withdrawals. Sure, he still craved the drugs and the high, but it wasn't nearly as bad. It was manageable; but that didn't mean that he still wasn't ashamed of his past. If he could have gone back in time (which was a completely illogical train of thought) he would go back and beat the living shit out of his past self before he could even touch the stuff. He wished he was a better person for this woman across from him. She deserved an amazing person at her side, not an addict.

"I don't mean to bring it up," she said quietly, "but it just fits a little too well."

He just stared at his tea. He really didn't deserve her at all. She was already damaged and still so strong. He didn't need to add to her hurt.

He heard her chair move and the one next to him be pulled out as she sat next to him and hooked her arm around his and grabbed his bicep, setting her chin on his shoulder, trying to cuddle with him without being too PDA.

His hand automatically went to her leg and he turned towards her.

He felt her hand slide down his arm to where she knew the slowly healing track marks lay.

"You don't deserve this," he said quietly before he even realized that it had come out of his mouth.

She nuzzled his neck and shut her eyes at his words. That's the last thing she meant.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, "that's not what I meant. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"You really don't Kyleigha," He told her, unsure of how he was making this come out of his mouth. How had he become this?

She ran a hand through his hair and looked at him, "Your addiction is in your past. It wasn't your fault you relapsed."

"I injected myself," He told her quietly. God, he had never been this ashamed of himself.

"That nurse put you in that position. You were crashing and instead of helping you, she forced you to. It may as well have been her inserting that needle in your arm," she told him.

She ran her hand down his arm once more, "I love you. You are clean now and the best damn man I know. That is what matters. I don't care who you used to be. I care about who you are today, and who you will be tomorrow."

He finally met her eye.

"I love you. So much. It just… it makes me so sad that that… that bitch would do this to you," Kylie said as she started crying once more, "That's why I'm upset. Not because of you. Because of what she did to you."

Her hand ran down to his heart, "And the fact that she nearly killed you as she was trying to destroy the government…"

She started crying once more. He reached up and wiped a tear falling off her cheek. He just stared at her.

They just looked at each other for a moment before he shoved a few bills onto the table and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door with him wordlessly. She had no idea where on earth he was taking her, but as long as she was with him, she didn't care where they went.

He led her down the streets of London, holding her hand tightly as she walked closely next to him. Cuddled into his side as much as possible, needing as much contact as she could get. He pulled her tighter towards him as he led her to the old library that he had taken her to on Christmas.

Kylie couldn't help but smile as they walked in and slipped past the old shaky librarian who was shaking each time she tried to stamp a book. He led her up the stairs to that same amazing London view. It took her breath away even though she still remembered it vividly.

She walked forward to the edge and sat down on the edge of the building staring out at the London Eye, Buckingham palace, and the ruins that was still parliament. All of London lay before them. The Thames calmly flowing in front of it all.

Sherlock sat down next to her taking in the view of London.

She looped her arm through his and dropped her head onto his shoulder as they sat there.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sherlock reached down and put two fingers under her chin, lifting her head and kissing her softly. She smiled into the kiss as his hand cupped her face. Her hand covered his as she felt the tenderness, apology, and love in the kiss.

The kiss broke and she smiled.

"I love you," he said quietly as she settled back down into his side and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too."

**Sappy ending, I know. Rehab next time and the WEDDING soon!**

**Review? Please! I hope I cleared all this up!**


	76. Chapter 76

**I seriously love you guys. You have seriously made my week a lot better. **

**Saadhana: I know that feeling. Hahaha Thanks so much! I don't really know about a book, hahaha. I pull half of this stuff out of my ass. But okay, Picture… So essentially it connects by Violet Hunter uses Dorian grey as her version of the "yellow book" which he used. She is essentially not giving a shit what she does as long as it prospers here. Hence, crime boss with no conscience and a vengeance against the government whom she believes is meddling (like the Violet Hunt quote) and disrupting the future. She wants money, luxury, and her vendetta, and doesn't give a shit about the effects, Just like how Dorian Grey lived due to the Yellow book.**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much! I'm glad it finally made sense.**

**Thegirlwiththeborwneyes: It was a random perk. Had no clue it was going to fit in.**

**NewtoFanfic: UGH! I LOVE long reviews! Seriously, you have no idea how happy it makes me. I'm going to be honest with you, I pulled this whole thing out of my ass. I had one idea and didn't like it, so google led me to this. I had no idea either. The things you learn hahah. But thanks so much! I totally get what you are saying. I tend to multitask while writing and my grammer/punctuation gets horrible. Last Chapter I had a chance to sit and write so that's prob why it turned out better. I never proof read either.. which is a prob. I pretty much cringe every chapter I reread later on. Thanks so much! I'm not really a fanfic person either, but writing this has been a blast!**

**ScarletMarauder146: hahaha I know the two worst things ever…**

**Bored411: Glad it made sense. I originally had one plan, but pulled this out of my ass and it fit better in my mind, so I'm glad it made sense! She has a role… not to worry.**

**Guest: hahah I wasn't expecting it to pop up, but I try.. :D**

**TaylorRiley: Thanks so much my dear!  
**

**Get Sherlock: thanks so much. Honestley, I pulled that whole thing out of my ass. I prob shouldn't admit that, but its how I roll hahaha. **

**Hannahhobnob: Hnagovers are fun! Hahah NOT. If I didn't have a concussion, Id be drinking right now. Haha. Glad you followed though!**

**Kie1993: This chapter is partially for you. And part of the next one… You'll know what I am talking about when you read it. :D**

**Okay guys! Here's a super long one for you! Enjoy!**

"The Picture of Dorian Grey?" Mary asked still in disbelief the following morning.

"Yeah, I know," Kylie commented as she picked up her and John's dishes and walked them over to the sink, washing them, "it's a little over the edge of crazy huh?"

Upon their return to Baker Street the night before, she and Sherlock… well, mostly her… walked John and Mary through what they had learned.

"A tad," Mary commented as she sipped her tea, "What about Mycroft though?"

Kylie sighed and shut the dishwasher, "We talked to Mandan and we still don't have anything truly clearing him, but after you and John went to bed, I called Nancy and something that I said sparked her interest because as soon as mentioned _Picture of Dorian Grey, _ she hung up in a hurry."

"So he's just with that psychopath?" John asked angrily, obviously not forgetting what Mandan did to Mary.

She reached and put a hand on his good leg, letting him know with out words that she and their baby were okay.

John's hand squeezed hers as Kylie smiled at the pair of them sympathetically.

"Yeah, but Nancy wont let anything happen to him," Kylie told them, "And we cant figure out anything until she gets back to us."

"We can always figure out something," Sherlock said from his seat at the table in the living room. His hands were folded in front of him as he looked at the laptop that Nancy had left, his breakfast untouched.

Kylie sighed and walked over to him.

"We also don't have all the facts," John commented as he stood up shakily, "It's the government we are dealing with in the first place."

Kylie sat on the arm of Sherlock's chair as he thought, watching John slowly limp towards the living room chair.

"How's your leg feeling?" Kylie asked as she played with the hair on the nape of his neck as he thought.

"Better," John gritted out as he slowly lowered himself in to the chair as Mary rushed over to help him put it up on the footstool.

"Its been what?" Kylie asked, "two weeks since you got shot?"

"Two long weeks," John commented.

"And only a week till the wedding," Kylie grinned at the two of them.

Mary and John shared a look that would have made Sherlock roll his eyes and huff in response if he were paying attention. Kylie couldn't help but smile at her two best friends. They were so crazy in love. It was hard not to see how much they were made for each other.

"And so much to do," Mary said as she sat on the other armchair.

"We still on for your bachelorette party tomorrow?" Kylie asked with a grin.

Mary sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "We don't need to do one Kylie."

"What?" Kylie asked, "We are doing one. You were raving about it a few months ago!"

"Before I knew I was pregnant," Mary said quietly.

"I have it all worked out Mare," Kylie told her, "trust me, no one will ever find out you are pregnant if everything goes to plan. Plus, I need to get you away so we can give this guy his."

John snorted with laughter, "Yeah, well. My mate I served with is throwing it. God knows what he has in store."

"Sherlock is the best man though," Mary began.

"Sherlock? Plan a bachelor party?" Kylie said with a raised eyebrow as she played with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"I am in the room," Sherlock muttered as he opened his eyes and peered at her.

"Would you have planned John a bachelor party?" Kylie asked.

"Stag party," Sherlock said before closing his eyes once more.

"Pardon?" Kylie frowned.

"Stag party," John told her with a smile, "here it's called a stag party."

"Oh," Kylie said turning back to Sherlock, "Sorry for getting the terminology wrong," she said sarcastically, "but back to my original point. You wouldn't even want to plan one."

"Says who?" Sherlock asked.

"Says anyone who knows you," Kylie said, "I love you, but you suck at planning parties."

"Since when do parties matter?" Sherlock asked.

"Exactly," Kylie said turning back to John, "So your friend from the army is planning it?"

"Reggie," John said as Sherlock looked at Kylie in offense that she had just written him off, "Served with him since day one."

"He's flying in tomorrow right?" Mary asked.

"Yeah along with a few other mates from the army," John told them before he looked at Sherlock, "You are coming aren't you?"

Sherlock was still staring at Kylie in offense.

"Sherlock?" Kylie asked as she looked at him, "You are going to John's stag party tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yes," Sherlock answered immediately. He had not been planning on going. He hated parties. He had met one of John's army friends once before. He had almost found a gun and put it to his head after two minutes of listening to that conversation. Lacking any form of rational thought, and turned John into a drunken idiot, chasing women and fitting every stereotype of the Neanderthals that used to hunt wooly mammoths in the pre-civilized world. But the fact that neither Kylie nor John thought that he was capable of planning a party was forcing his stubborn nature to except the invitation.

"Really?" Mary asked in slight surprise.

"Yes, he is my friend," Sherlock told her defensively.

"Great," John said with a smile. He really thought that he would have to drag Sherlock to it. He did really want his best friend there.

Kylie looked at him. There was something going on, and she couldn't tell what it was.

"Well, hopefully I'll be walking by the time of the wedding," John said awkwardly, sensing the tension in the room.

"Right," Kylie said snapping out of it, "I'm sure you will John. The doctors said you are already recovering quickly."

"Better than when I was shot the first time," John joked.

"That was in the shoulder," Sherlock commented before turning back to the laptop.

"You completely guessed on that," John told him.

"I never guess."

"Boys," Kylie said as she looked at her watch and sighed, "Eat your breakfast Sherlock, we have to go soon."

"Where?" Sherlock asked as he looked at her.

"You have Cardiac rehab," Kylie told him as she kissed his cheek, pulled the laptop off the table and pushed the plate towards him, taking the laptop to the other side of the table with her.

He groaned under his breath.

"You need to go Sherlock," John reprimanded, "You passed out in the shower because you and Kylie tried to… uh…" he trailed off and shifted uncomfortably.

"Shag?" Mary supplied, raising an eyebrow at her fiancé, "we are all adults here."

"Point being," Kylie said as she shut the laptop and got up, taking it with her, "You are going. Hurry up and eat."

Sherlock just glared at her.

"We talked about this," Kylie said as she looked at him pointedly, knowing that he really didn't want to talk about this with John or Mary in the room.

He stared at her for a moment as his gazed softened and she walked over to him.

"I ate this morning," she told him quietly before she pressed her lips to his temple, "you need to get better too."

She stood up and walked up the stairs as Sherlock dropped his gaze and began eating slowly and with distain.

John smiled. Both his friends were a little more than messed up, but they would make it through a full recovery with no problems as long as they kept holding each other accountable. It was a rare thing, but they weren't your typical couple.

***&$ )( **

"Will you stop twitching?" Kylie whispered to him with a small smile as they sat in the waiting room, "You are like a hyperactive Labrador with a shot of adrenaline."

Sherlock glared at her before his leg bounced nervously.

Her hand gently covered his, squeezing it. She looked down at his hand as she felt them sweat. He was really nervous.

"This really does bother you this much?" Kylie asked in slight surprise, knowing it was a stupid question. She knew it was a hassle and that he hated to admit weakness, but she had thought that he was being over dramatic about it to try to get out of it. That wasn't the case though. He really hated this that much.

"Yes," he answered curtly.

"Its going to get you better though," she told him quietly before smiling and biting her lip with a smile, "As soon as we can, I'll make sure that this is worth your time."

"As soon as we can what?" Sherlock asked, completely missing what she was hinting at, "I'm sure that this torture will never be _worth _anything."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "What's the one thing that your condition does not permit us to do Sherlock?"

He stared at her for a moment before she saw the light switch on in his mind and a blush creep up his face.

Kylie grinned at him, "I still can't believe you blush every single time."

"I am not blushing," Sherlock told her as he turned back and stared at the ground, avoiding her eye.

"Yeah," Kylie told him with a laugh, "You may want to go look in a mirror."

He grumbled under his breath as she laughed and squeezed his hand before kissing his cheek.

"You know I love you," she told him, "I just enjoy messing with you a little too much."

Sherlock paused as he stared at the ground, the corner of his mouth twitched up, "With my mind or you just using me for my body?"

Kylie laughed at his remark. He really wasn't one to joke about sex. In fact, it had taken them months after they began actually having sex to even talk about it. He would just shift awkwardly and blushed till no end. Slowly, they had been able to joke about it, but it was mostly on Kylie's end to make him blush. He was slowly beginning to be more and more comfortable with it.

"Oh definitely just your body," Kylie grinned at him, obviously joking, "I only keep you around for your body."

The corner of his mouth curled into a smile as he began to relax. He was about to respond as the door opened…

"Oh my gosh," Jenny said excitedly as she stepped out into the waiting room, "I am so excited you are back and ready to get back on the road to healing!"

Sherlock looked at her with wide eyes and grabbed Kylie's hand tighter before looking at her; his eyes pleading with her to run out of the building as fast as they possibly could. Kylie just looked at Jenny with wide eyes..

…this wasn't going to be easy…

***(#() # )**

"I just missed you guys so much," Jenny gushed as Kylie helped Sherlock with his shirt while Jenny prepped his EKG electrodes, "I mean we are neighbors now. Which is so exciting. Oh my God, we should have cocktail night! Every Sunday; dinner and cocktails. We can all get dressed up. It will be SO much fun…"

Jenny kept talking as Sherlock was glaring at Kylie; wordlessly letting her know what torture this was for him.

"I mean I am SUPER sorry for what happened and I know JJ misses you…"

"Get us out of here," Sherlock said through gritted teeth to Kylie.

"You two are just such good friends, and patients to him. He was so upset when you two stopped seeing him…"

"You just have to do your rehab and then we are out," Kylie told him as she pulled off his shirt and gently rubbed his chest.

"…He has the most adorable new puppet act for Halpert and Jude…"

"Please," he said desperately, "Don't make me beg."

She frowned at him sadly. She knew he hated this with a fire burning passion, but he needed it to get better.

"Oh," Jenny said stopping and smiling at him, "I didn't realize you were ready for me."

She stepped forward, causing Kylie to part from him and step off to the side. He looked at Kylie in a slight panic as Jenny began palpating his chest to place the electrodes.

"But really, you two should come over. I just can't believe how much fun we had together on that double date at the museum. I just don't understand how we haven't done it before. I mean we just had so much fun…"

"Jenny," Kylie interrupted as she saw Sherlock let out a shaky and angry breath. She knew he hated people touching him, "Can you show me how to place those? I'd just like to do it so I know how to at home."

"Oh my God! I would LOVE to!" Jenny gushed as she handed Kylie the electrodes and told her the spots where they were supposed to go. She knew how to place them, (the cardiologist had showed her, not to mention John) but she saw Sherlock's posture relax a bit as she was the one touching him instead of Jenny. She smiled at him gently as she tuned out Jenny's ramblings, cleaning and placing the electrodes on him and connecting the wires. Sherlock was staring at her unblinkingly as she attached the last wire.

"You already knew how to do this didn't you?" Jenny asked smiling, "You two just can't keep your hands off each other."

Sherlock glared at Jenny as if he were trying to kill her with his eyes.

"How about we get started?" Kylie asked with a smile as she put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

***#)( )# **

"…And then yesterday we decided not to use frozen peas on the pasta salad, but instead we used the fresh ones from the farmer's market!" Jenny said as Sherlock glared at the wall as he jogged.

Kylie stared at him sympathetically. She knew it was taking every ounce of self-control not to bit Jenny's head off once more as she took his blood pressure while chatting at him. He hated this… so much… and Kylie finally understood why. If you were to take everything he hated, and wrap it into one long torture, it would look exactly like this.

Shirtless in a public place, showing his weakness and his scar as he jogged on a treadmill, while he listened to literally the most annoying person on the face of the planet talk at him about things that were lowering his IQ by the second.

No wonder John had made her come with him…

"Your heart looks super duper!" Jenny said as she looked at his EKG and smiled up at him as she wrote down his blood pressure.

Sherlock just slowly turned and stared at her before turning and pressing the button on the treadmill to increase the speed.

"Nope Mister!" Jenny said as she took the speed back down, causing Sherlock to stare at the treadmill, anger building, "Slow and steady wins the race."

Kylie began to worry as she saw his clenched fists begin to shake as she slowed the treadmill to slower than before, grabbing his arm once more.

"We need to get that heart of yours back into tip-top shape!" She said as she looked at the cuff, frowning.

As she was tearing the cuff off the EKG began beeping loudly. Kylie looked back up at Sherlock and her heart stopped. His face was pale and he was beginning to breath heavily once more.

"Shit," Kylie cursed as she hit stop on the treadmill, not really caring if Jenny objected.

Sherlock felt Kylie pull him off the treadmill as anger rushed through his veins. He felt blackness creeping in as his head spun, and blood pressure skyrocketed.

Then the black took over.

**&#( **)#(**

"I know John, I wasn't given a choice," he heard Kylie's voice say distantly, "He passed out. I freaked, Jenny screamed, and next thing I know, the cardiologist is there and tells me they are giving him a pacemaker."

Beep

Beep

Beep

"I know it wasn't my fault. I just can't help but feel guilty. He's going to hate me when he wakes up…"

Beep

Beep

Beep

"I know I'm being dumb John, but you know Sherlock."

She sighed and he heard her move slightly, probably running a hand through her hair. He couldn't tell. He heard Kylie talking but he couldn't understand or process any of it. His mind was foggy… too foggy for just passing out…

He tried to move and open his eyes; his limbs were heavy and not working.

"John, I'll call you back. I think he's waking up," Kylie said as she hung up the phone and set it on the table next to the bed. She ran fingers through his hair softly as she saw him trying to wake up out of the haze.

"Sherlock?"

He blinked a few times before groggily opening his eyes. He looked around in confusion. Why in the hell was he in a hospital room?

"You passed out," Kylie told him gently, "They called a code and you were rushed to cardiology."

He looked at her. She looked like a mess. Her hair looked as if she had run her hand through it about fifty million time, her make up was smeared from tears running down her face, and her eyes shone with tears.

"They um… had to put in a pacemaker," she told him nervously, "I was told that there was no choice in the matter. Apparently, your increase in blood pressure set off your arrhythmia."

He just looked down at his chest. He groggily moved the gown down, feeling stiches pull. There was a patch of gauze, stained lightly with blood. He made to rip off the gauze, but Kylie stopped him by gently catching his wrist.

"Let me," she told him quietly.

He dropped his hand as she pressed the button on the bed, causing it to sit him up comfortably. She sat on the edge of the bed, gently opening his gown a bit, thankful it opened from the front and not the back, not that Sherlock had a problem being naked… Though he mainly did it to spite John and his brother, but it just allowed her easier access.

She gently began to remove the tape, careful not to rip his skin off as she did so. The gauze peeled off and revealed the box shaped lump underneath his skin.

He just stared at it in a slight shock. It looked foreign. It felt foreign. He wanted this out. Now.

"The doctor told me it was for the best," Kylie told him quietly as she rubbed his chest, sensing his apprehensiveness at the device, "you still have to go to cardiac rehab, but you will be able to heal a lot more quickly."

"I am healed," Sherlock snapped.

Kylie froze as she was slightly taken aback at his behavior. She should expect this, but he hardly ever snapped at her.

"I know it's new. I know you see it as a crutch, but its not. It's to make sure that you don't die Sherlock. With this, you can run around London and not worry about dropping dead in the middle of the street."

He just stared at the lump in his chest. He didn't know what to think, how to feel. He just wished his mind was clear…

Kylie opened her mouth again to speak when there was a knock on the door and the Cardiologist walked in.

"Mr. Holmes," he said as he walked into the room, "Glad to see you are awake."

Sherlock just looked at him.

"I see your wife has told you about your new device," he smiled at him kindly as he sat down.

"Get it out," Sherlock told him sternly.

"Afraid I cant do that," the doctor smiled at him, "You see I hear you have already passed out once before at home…"

Sherlock glared at Kylie in betrayal as she stared at the bed ashamed. She hadn't meant to tell the doctor, it had just come out of her mouth. She thought he was dying.

"…And it causes a great amount of concern when a stabilized and supervised environment causes you to have an episode nearly three months out of surgery," the doctor finished.

"If your arrhythmia were to stabilize, we would have expected it to by now. The fact that it hasn't, tells us that there was more damage to the bundle branches than originally expected," he continued.

Sherlock stared at the bed, brooding silently as the doctor spoke.

"I had no choice to implant the device, no matter how much your wife begged me not to," he smiled at Kylie. "Though you may not appreciate the pacemaker right now, it will allow you to return to a more normal life. I imagine from how Dr. Watson writes his blog, you have a very active lifestyle. The pacemaker will allow you to run without any chance of your arrhythmia dropping you. Are you familiar with a pacemaker Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock didn't respond, just glared at the bed.

"A pacemaker…" the doctor began before Sherlock snapped and cut him off.

"Is an electrical device that is implanted below the skin with electrodes in the heart that sense and send an electrical impulse when the heart is beating too slow, too fast, or in an arrhythmic fashion. Yes, I know what a pacemaker is. I'm not an idiot like you believe yourself _not _to be."

The doctor just stared at him, "Glad you know what it is," the doctor told him politely, Sherlock's rudeness not getting to him a single bit, making Sherlock angrier.

Kylie covered his hand with hers and intertwined their fingers. He wanted to rip his hand away from her. He wanted to be mad; after all, she could have prevented all of this. She was the one who made him come to this rehab bullshit.

He couldn't though. He could never be truly mad at her. Irritated, yes, but angry? He really couldn't. He knew she would never do something like this if she didn't 100% believe it was the best thing for him… and it sounded as if she didn't have a choice in the matter anyway.

"This pacemaker, though you may hate it now, will allow you to run, exercise, reinstate your sex life…" the doctor continued.

Kylie's eyes shot to the doctor, as did Sherlock's. She knew that sex should be the last thing on her mind right now as Sherlock lay in this hospital bed, but by his reaction as well told her that it was on his mind as well.

The doctor smiled at the two of them, watching their reactions, "Yes, the pacemaker will ensure that his arrhythmia and block will not harm him. With the device, sex is relatively safe as long as there is no pain, dizziness, or shortness of breath."

…They could finally have sex…

"But," the doctor said with a sad smile, "You have to wait until his stiches are healed."

Kylie suddenly felt all of her sexual frustration return and hit her like a tsunami. Another week should seem like nothing after their nearly three and a half month dry spell, but right now, it seemed like eternity.

She really wished that they had found time for each other in the two weeks before the bomb in the parliament building. They had been too busy running around trying to find Cahill and Moran that they had had a short dry spell, which had turned into the dry spell of all eternity.

"I know its not what you wanted Mr. Holmes, but I truly believe that it will give you a much better lifestyle and allow you to get back to your daily life," the Doctor said as he got up, "We're going to run a few more tests and then we can discharge you."

"You don't need to keep him overnight?" Kylie asked in slight surprise, "I mean he had heart surgery."

"A minor one," the doctor said as Sherlock glared at her, "Simple outpatient surgery. He just needs to take it easy for a few days and be careful until his stiches are out."

The doctor gave them one last smile before walking out.

Kylie sighed and ran a hand through hair as she turned back to Sherlock. He was just staring blankly at the blankets as the gauze dangled off his chest.

She reached over and gently replaced it. Her touch disturbed his thoughts and he slowly looked at her, meeting her eye. She smiled and wiped her eyes before running a hand down his chest.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

He grabbed her hand, staring at it as he began playing with her fingers.

He was silent for a moment before answering, "Yes."

"Good," she told him as she ran her other hand through his hair, "I think the doctor is right though. I think this will be better in the long run for you."

He didn't respond, he just stared at her fingers.

They sat in silence; each just lost in their own thoughts and taking comfort from the other.

**^(*# &(  
**

"You're sure you are okay?" Kylie asked as they climbed the stairs to 221B later that night.

"Fine," Sherlock said disgruntledly. He would never admit it, but the damn device implanted in his body was already making a difference. He could feel his heart struggling to keep rhythm half the time, but now… he felt like he actually had energy; he felt like his old self.

He felt Kylie staring at him skeptically. He knew she was on to him, but he would still never admit it.

He opened the door and removed his scarf, wincing slightly as his stiches tugged. He heard Kylie enter behind him and freeze.

"Witham?" Kylie asked, completely puzzled.

Sherlock turned to see Witham sitting across from John as Mary was perched on the arm of his chair.

"Dr. Gibbs, Mr. Holmes," Witham greeted as he sipped the tea in front of him.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sherlock growled. All he wanted to do was take a shower with Kylie and go to bed; not put up with this ignorant ass.

"I hear that you got so angry you brought on your own attack," Witham said as he put the cup back in the saucer.

"Jenny has a large mouth for a medical professional," Kylie muttered.

"Not Jenny," Witham smiled, "Your cardiologist called me."

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"He wants you to undergo anger management classes that I may say are much needed," Witham told him.

Kylie looked at him before beginning to laugh, "You're kidding. Sherlock?"

"He can't stress himself into an attack because he gets so angry over social norms," Witham told her.

"Like Jenny is a social norm," Kylie told him.

Witham glared at her.

"It's mandated," Witham told them, "And I believe you still aren't eating by the looks of you."

"I ate this morning," Kylie said crossing her arms.

"Its ten at night Kylie," John told her.

Kylie shifted awkwardly; she hadn't been hungry all day.

"Well, seems we have a lot of work to do and I happen to have a new puppet act…" Witham began before he heard the bathroom door slam shut and lock.

Witham looked up in confusion, not seeing Sherlock or Kylie.

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where'd they go?" Witham asked.

"Why in the HELL did you mention the puppets?" John asked in disbelief as Mary shook her head at him.

**Okay… I was trying to avoid Sherlock getting a pacemaker, but the more I thought about it, the more unrealistic it was going to be and I couldn't stand it anymore. After watching the Following (which is my new addiction I have to say… despite the fact that I am two episodes behind now) I got some pretty damn good ideas and let myself write in the pacemaker. **

**It actually is pretty much law (well, not really. You don't have to accept it) that you get a pacemaker if you pass out from a heart condition more than once. So.. it was bound to happen. **

**Also, just an FYI, that is NOT what cardiac rehab is like.. Well, it sort of is, but it's much cooler than that… I promise. **

**Okay, enough of that. Bachelor parties soon. And Witham is back!**

**Review? Pretty please!**


	77. Chapter 77

**You guys are seriously amazing! **

**A HUGE THANKs to everyone who reviewed! I will thank you individually next time. I'm about to run to an app and wanted to get this up first! But I REALLY appreciate it. **

**WARINGING THIS CHAPTER NOT FOR INNOCENT MINDS.**

"…In fact I just came up with a act for my puppets that would be absolutely perfect," Witham said as he set his cup and saucer down on the table and began fishing through his bag for something.

As soon as the word 'puppets' left his mouth, Sherlock grabbed Kylie's hand immediately and dragged her into the bathroom silently. She caught a glimpse of John sighing heavily before she was pulled into the bathroom and the door was shut in behind her.

Sherlock sighed with relief as he finished removing his jacket, wincing, as he still wasn't used to his stiches pulling once more. Kylie leapt towards him to help him with his jacket. He looked disgruntled about it, but he allowed her to help him.

"Are we just hiding out in here?" Kylie asked as she hung his jacket up on the extra towel hook, removing her own and placing it there as well.

"I wanted to take a shower," Sherlock told her simply as he shrugged off his blazer, wincing.

"You are going to tear your stiches," Kylie condoned as she pulled it off him fully and hung it up, "Shower/find an excuse to hide from Witham?" she asked, continuing the prior conversation.

"Essentially," Sherlock told her as the corner of his mouth pulled into a smile.

Kylie laughed at him as he began to remove his shirt.

"You can't shower alone?" she smiled at him.

Sherlock just paused at her words self-consciously as his scar and new lump stared out at him from his now open shirt. His body was marred. The ugly scar was still a bright red color and rose with inflammation as the strange box-shaped lump was ugly and bruised. He wouldn't blame her for not wanting him. He looked like some sort of weird creature with his marred frame.

Kylie's smile faded as she watched him react to her jib. That was definitely not the response she was expecting.

"I was kidding," Kylie told him gently as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground, "I love the fact that you want to shower with me."

"I don't blame you," he said quietly as he turned and began to run the shower, standing with his back to her as he let the water heat up.

Kylie felt her heart break in her chest. Sherlock had never been one about outer aesthetics. Sure, he cared about his cleanliness and appearance, but she never thought that he would care about scars on his chest. His musculature had shrunk, but she had a thing for his chest. She loved rubbing those circles and feeling his strong pecs beneath her hand.

She watched him feel the water as he continued to get undressed.

"I love you. I don't care about your scars. I still think you are hot as hell," Kylie told him as she removed her own shirt.

He didn't answer, he just climbed into the shower and let the water pour down over him. He looked down at the new lump in his chest and rubbed the tender spot as he tried to get the yellow iodine off of his skin.

He heard shuffling before Kylie stepped in with everything bared behind him.

"Stop rubbing it," she said gently as she put her arms around him, pressing into his back and grabbing his hand gently to get him to stop, "You will just make it worse," she said quietly as she dropped kisses on his shoulder.

He felt his body relax and begin to react to her body being pressed into his back. He never used to have this problem…

"Everyone has scars Sherlock," she told him as she kissed the small and barely visible scar on his cheek he had gotten from his father when he was younger. Her hand traveled down to his wrists where the faded scars lay from that day in warehouse with Thomas.

"I have some of my own," Kylie told him as her fingers danced over the scar, feeling it, "They don't mar you though, they tell a story…" she dropped kisses tenderly up his shoulder to his neck, "Of what you had to go through…" she began kissing up his neck, "… to become the man you are, and who you will be ten years from now."

He unconsciously shivered at her touch as her mouth neared his earlobe and hands traveled up his arms. He had no idea what she was doing to his body but…

Zap

Sherlock jumped slightly as he felt his pacemaker go off for the first time. He had felt himself going into an arrhythmia; apparently the pacemaker had sensed it as well.

"Did I hurt you?" Kylie asked, a slight panic in her voice. Her hand had been nearing his new incision and she still didn't know how much pain he was really in.

"No," he told her quietly as he turned around to face her, feeling his heart go back into its regular rhythm, "pacemaker."

Kylie just looked at him as she began to relax slightly. She dropped her gaze and looked at the lump in his chest, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"Did it hurt?" she asked in a small voice as she gently touched it.

"A bit," he told her quietly as he felt his heart rate increasing from her touch.

"I'm sorry," Kylie told him.

"For what?" he asked gently as he pushed some of her damp curls out of her face.

He had been sad and self-conscious not two minutes ago, and now all he could feel was tenderness and love towards this woman in front of him. He had never believed himself of capable of feeling this way towards someone, but she had proved him wrong. She had in so many ways.

"I triggered it," she told him quietly.

She looked so small, so meek, as she looked up at him with self-guilt and love in her big blue eyes. He felt something in himself turn, just like the blood in his veins. She loved him so much. He didn't understand it, but the drive to protect her, to please her, was unbearable.

Kylie's eyebrows began to furrow as she saw something different in him. He was staring at her with softness; she could tell that his mind was racing. Over what? She had no clue. But that softness turned to a look of something else, she couldn't place it. His eyes darkened and his pupils blew up to the size of saucers as he stepped forward and gently pressed her into the cold tile of the shower.

Desire…. That's what that look was.

His lips met hers, and before she could react, her mind went blank with the overwhelming emotion and feeling that she felt in the kiss.

Everything came crashing down; months of sexual tension, near death experiences, and walls that had come crashing down. Since the fight about the ring, everything had been so much more intense between the two of them. She didn't know if it was because of their barriers coming down, or the fact that Sherlock had nearly died multiple times, but this kiss, these touches, were mind blowing. Neither of them had any self control as the kiss turned from hungry to passionate and desperation. The tension between them had been too much for months and mounting. They were opening up the floodgates in dangerous territory.

She let out a moan as he lightly bit her bottom lip before kissing down her neck. His hands began to travel up her sides to her breasts, causing her to moan in ecstasy once more, while her hands tangled in his hair, tugging lightly at the hair on the nape of his neck. A deep groan escaped the back of his throat, causing a shiver down Kylie's spine.

She yanked his head back up to meet her lips before she began to kiss her way down his chest. He could have sworn that the scar on his chest was not capable of giving him anything else but pain and annoyance, but somehow, her lips and tongue had turned the hideous scar into an epicenter of pleasure. Tingling and pleasure emanated out of every part she touched.

She dropped down to kiss her way down his torso and stomach. He reached down to lift her back up so that he could kiss his way down her body, but instead of standing up and meeting his lips, her knees hit the floor of the shower and she grabbed his hands, holding them away from her as she nipped his hip bones.

Another moan escaped the back of his throat as she neared her destination. He didn't know what she was doing. She was driving him crazy. He wanted her. Now. He was sick of the teasing, sick of the tension. He needed her.

Her breath caused him to shiver before her mouth wrapped itself around him. He gasped as he tried to remain standing at the feeling. His head nearly exploded with pleasure as a strangled noise came out of his throat as her tongue, mouth, and hand did wonderful things to him. He was completely out of control. He had zero control over anything in his mind or body. Hell, he barely knew where he was or that noises were coming out of his mouth.

This wasn't going to last long; it had been far too long for the both of them. He tried to pull her up once more, but she refused.

"Ky, please," he was able to get out in a strangled whisper as he tried to hang on.

She stopped and looked up at him, trying not to smile at what she saw. He wanted her… bad…

She allowed herself to be yanked up and pushed against the wall of the shower, looking him in the eye the entire time. She lifted one leg, putting it around his hip as he grabbed on to it to steady her.

He just looked at her, silently asking for permission. She put a hand on his cheek and dropped it down to his shoulder, as she placed her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers.

She let out a loud moan into his mouth as she felt him inside of her for the first time in three and a half painful and emotional months. She couldn't think, nothing could possibly be on her mind as they quickly lost themselves in each other.

The kiss broke as the pace increased to one that was faster and harder than they had ever gone. Usually, they took their time, but now… this was three months worth of pent up sexual tension and emotion flooding through.

Kylie bit his shoulder as her nails dug into his back, trying her best to hold onto him. She mewed with every thrust as her world was spinning. She felt his breath on her ear and the small noises he made when ever they had sex; the same noises that did unimaginable things to her.

She was so close to the edge… it was approaching quickly, but she didn't want this to be over. She felt his grip tighten on her leg and body twitch with a probable shock of the pacemaker. It didn't faze him though as his paced increased even more.

"Oh God Sherlock," she moaned as she tried to hang on as best she could.

Then it hit her. She tumbled over the edge and shoved her face into the crook of his neck, burying the cry of ecstasy as her body shattered into a million pieces, shaking in his arms as pleasure surged throughout her body.

He followed her over the edge a few second afterward, pulling her tighter to him as he tried to silence his cry as well.

Another shock was delivered from his pacemaker, but he hardly felt it as he was still coming back down to earth. Kylie was still twitching and making small noises in his arms as he stilled and just held her, praying that his knees wouldn't give out.

She finally stilled and he felt her body relax more than it had in a while. He doubted there was even a single ounce of tension in her body. They stayed like that for a few moments as they caught their breath and returned back down to earth.

Kylie slowly lowered her leg, still clinging to him tightly for support. Her knees felt shaky and gave out suddenly. Strong arms caught her quickly and pulled her back up as they both stumbled back towards the cool tile of the shower, leaning on it for support as neither of them could support their own body weight.

Kylie laughed into the crook of his neck. She had never felt so… well, she didn't know quite how to put it, all she knew that that probably had to have been the best damn sex she had ever had.

"What?" he asked in a tired voice as he leaned into her.

"I don't think I can move," Kylie muttered smiling into his skin.

"You just did," he muttered into her hair, not understanding what she was meaning.

She laughed again at his obliviousness. He just pulled back slightly to look at her in confusion.

"Did you hit your head?" Sherlock asked as his hand went to the back of her head, checking gently for lumps.

"No," she said as she slowly pulled her head out of the crook of his neck and leaned back against the tile fully as she looked at him with a lazy smile, "that had to be the best sex I have ever had."

Sherlock just looked at her, "What does that have to do with you not thinking you are able to move?"

Kylie laughed once more before she looked down and saw blood covering his chest.

She stopped laughing immediately as adrenaline shot through her veins, allowing her body to function properly once more and ending the bliss-like state she had been in.

"Shit," she cursed as she looked at the now torn stiches on his chest. Sherlock looked down. He hadn't even felt them tear. Well, he also hadn't really felt his pacemaker zap him about four times during their, uh, activities.

"I'm going to have to restitch you unless you want to tell John that we just had the shag of our lives in the shower we share with them," Kylie told him.

"Don't worry, we heard it," Mary yelled from the other side of the door. Kylie and Sherlock both froze, they hadn't realized that John, Mary, and Witham were still sitting out in the living room.

"The walls are thinner than you think," Mary yelled at them, "Rinse off and get your arses out here."

They both just stood there, staring at each other with wide eyes. They had been walked in on multiple times, but they had never had anyone hear them having sex in the next room.

Sherlock was already bright red as Kylie felt her own blush coming over her cheeks.

They both slowly separated and rinsed off in the water before Kylie turned off the water, silently grabbing towels. She wrapped one around her thin frame before handing Sherlock one and getting gauze out of the medicine cabinet.

"This was so stupid," she whispered to him, not wanting to be heard by the others, "The doctor said a week. We should have waited a week…"

Sherlock didn't even realize he was lifting his hand to run through her dripping wet hair until he saw it. It was startling how she could disconnect his mind from his body. He never thought he would be tender. Jesus, who was he now?

He couldn't help it. His heart was swelling with how panicky she was over this whole thing. She was just so… amazing…

"…I should have put the brakes on, and instead I just encouraged it… Oh God. I'm so sorry," she rambled as she tried to clean up his bleeding and torn incision, "How many times were you shocked? Oh God, the stress on your heart. Jesus, how could I have been so stupid…"

She was cut off by his lips on hers, kissing her softly. Her mind went blank once more as she felt herself smiling into his lips as his arms went around her.

She felt so safe, so protected in his arms. Looking back, she couldn't ever believe that she had thought she had been in love with Thomas. Thomas had never made her feel this way.

BANG BANG BANG

"Don't you two dare shag again," Mary's voice said angrily from the other side of the door.

Kylie sighed in frustration as she broke the kiss and pressed the gauze into the wound once more.

"Ready to face the wolves?" Kylie asked.

BANG

"I heard that," Mary said dangerously.

Sherlock just looked at her, his blush returning. She could tell his mind was racing, looking for a way out of this, but they were cornered.

"Open the damn door Kylie," Mary told them.

Kylie rolled her eyes and sighed before unlocking the door and picking up her and Sherlock's clothes off the floor.

Mary opened the door and stared at them with a disapproving and scarily, a very motherly look.

"What in the FUCK were you two thinking?" Mary asked.

"We were cleared," Kylie told her the half lie as she pushed passed and walked past a slightly stunned Witham and slightly confused John.

"He needs stiches," Kylie told John as she walked up stairs to the bedroom to grab clothes.

Sherlock walked out of the room as well and followed her up the stairs. Mary glared after them.

***&#( )*#)**

Kylie and Sherlock got dressed in silence. This was humiliating and Kylie still couldn't get over the fact that her two friends and Witham had heard them.

"Don't put on your shirt yet," Kylie told him as she saw him grab T-shirt, "John has to stich you."

She trailed a hand down his chest as she leaned up and kissed him. She had always enjoyed sex, but this man made her crave it. Never in her relationship with Thomas had she wanted someone so badly again and again. Thin t-shirts and clothing had never felt more like cement barriers that held them apart.

"Please don't have sex up here as well." John said as he grimaced up the stairs and into the room, holding his kit, "I think Mary would murder you both."

"John," Kylie said in shock as she went to help him, "You shouldn't have walked up the stairs. Your leg…"

"Is doing a lot better," John told her pointedly as he sat on the end of the bed, "and you two shouldn't have had sex."

"We were cleared," Kylie told him as he opened the bag and began looking for the things he needed.

"Yeah, in a week," John told her with a partial smile.

Kylie and Sherlock froze.

Caught… once more…

"We doctors have what are known as 'standard protocols'," John told them with a partial smile.

Both of their gazed dropped with a slight guilt as John smiled at them.

"Mary wants to murder us, doesn't she?" Kylie asked quietly.

"Yes," John told them as he threaded the needle, "but she's been in the practice of mothering and apparently you two are currently filling the role of out children."

"We aren't children," Sherlock told him.

"You two act like out of control toddlers," John told them, "but despite that you two are my best friends and I almost don't blame you for shagging in the shower."

Kylie's head snapped to him, "Really?"

"Three months?" John said with a slight smile, "and all that's happened? I can't really say that I wouldn't have done the same if this were Mary and I."

Kylie smiled at him, "thanks John."

He smiled at her in return as Sherlock glared at him.

"Alright," John said, turning back to Sherlock, "lets have a look then."

Sherlock glared before disgruntledly pulling the gauze away, "Wow, you really did tear them," John commented as he looked at what needed to be done, "just glad Kylie's finger nails were on your back rather than your chest otherwise your pacemaker may be on the floor of the shower," he said grinning.

Both Kylie and Sherlock looked at him in confusion, causing John to grin wider as he began to stich.

Kylie turned and looked at Sherlock's back, her eyes nearly bulging out of her skull at what she saw. She hadn't even realized it, but her nails had drawn blood in a few spots as her nail marks and scratches covered nearly his entire back.

"I mean I didn't know you had the nails of a mountain lion Kylie," John commented, having way too much fun with this.

"If you weren't stitching my boyfriend right now, I would beat the shit out of you John Watson," Kylie told him as she began blushing furiously once more out of pure humiliation.

John just laughed as Kylie rubbed Sherlock's back trying to sooth away the marks, as he looked confused.

"What…?" Sherlock began before Kylie cut him off.

"I'll tell you later," Kylie told him quickly, causing John to chuckle as he finished stitching.

He handed Kylie some gauze and tape that she gently placed over the incision, creating a bandage that covered it.

"Now, please don't have sex for a week," John told them, "You don't need to keep tearing your stiches."

Kylie nodded as she helped Sherlock with his t-shirt.

"Good," John told them, "Witham will be right up."

Both of their heads snapped towards him as he began to walk down the stairs.

"Wait!" Kylie said as she looked at him down the staircase, "Doesn't he need to rest?"

"Consider this your punishment for disobeying Doctor's orders," John grinned as Witham popped up the staircase, case in hand with an excited look in his eye.

"JOHN!" Kylie yelled after him, "John, please…"

"Have fun kids," John yelled back up at her with amusement in his voice.

Kylie turned and looked at Sherlock who was glaring daggers at the smiling Witham.

"Well you two certainly had a go at one another," Witham joked with a smile as he sat in the armchair facing the bed, "Sex can be very therapeutic. In fact, that's a great topic! How do you two think that your sex life helps?"

Kylie stared at him. She thought that cardiac rehab was torture for Sherlock, she was wrong. Talking about their sex life with Witham was going to be far worse.

**So prob the raunchiest thing I've written. Sorry. **

**Anyhow, any thoughts? I know I'm not that good at this stuff.**

**Review? Make my day!**


	78. Chapter 78

**You guys are simply amazing! For real! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! I love you guys!  
**

**Saadhana: hahaha yeah, glad its clear now! Haha. Thanks so much, and I enjoyed the pun. **

**ScarletMarauder146: Thanks my dear! Hahaha yep….**

**Gwilwillith: hahah I know I am cruel aren't I?**

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: I really am still sorry for that. **

**Kie1993: Hahah they did!**

**ChelGallifreya221b613: I messaged you my dear!  
**

**GetSherlock: Thanks. I hope it was tasteful!**

**Bored411: They bring it on a bit themselves. John needs to get revenge for the shit he puts up with!**

**Hannahhobnob: Thanks so much my dear. Not enough people realize he is human. Too many people think that being a sociopath means that he is an emotionless robot. **

**Anyhow! Heres the next chapter! I apologize, I have a terrible cold and was essentially high on cold meds when I wrote this so I apologize if it's a bit all over!**

Witham looked at them expectantly, a smile on his face as he looked between the two of them. Sherlock stood there glaring at Witham, unmovingly. Kylie just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't possibly actually expect them to answer that…

"How do you two feel now that you have had sex?" Witham asked smiling at the two of them.

Kylie just looked at him in disbelief as Sherlock furiously looked away and pulled back the covers of the bed, getting into it, and ignoring Witham completely.

Kylie turned and looked at Sherlock flopped in the bed furiously before turning back to Witham, "Go away Witham," she told him as she walked over to the bed, getting in beside him.

"I can't do that," Witham told her stubbornly as he watched the interaction between the two of them. It was curious, the cold, dark haired detective, reached out for her as soon as she touched the bed. Witham would have never pegged Sherlock Holmes for the type that required physical touch. He knew that Kylie was, but he was the one instigating the touch.

Witham watched Kylie smile slightly as she leaned against the headboard and ran her fingers through the dark curls of the man next to her.

"It's easy," Kylie told him pointedly, "you get up and you leave."

"Mr. Holmes's cardiologist was very clear that if he did not learn to control his anger problems, his heart was never going heal properly," Witham told her with a smile.

Sherlock opened his eyes and glared at him, not moving from his position.

"First of all," Kylie said, angrily pointing a finger at Witham, "he doesn't have an anger problem; he just finds your damn girlfriend more irritating than nails on a chalkboard and I have to say, I don't disagree with him."

Witham's smile faded as Jenny was brought up into the picture.

"Second of all," Kylie continued, "You come in a close second pressing us about issues you _know_ that we do not want to talk about. And lastly, find the right damn time to talk to us about this shit Witham. He had to endure your godforsaken girlfriend, have an attack, minor surgery, a bunch of tests, and endure the humiliation of everyone hear us have sex in the shower. We are both exhausted and in no mood to deal with your prying questions."

Witham just stared at her for a moment before calmly shutting his notebook and looking at the pair of them.

"My relationship with Jenny is no business of yours. I can understand how you believe her to be _irritating_ as you say, but those are some of the qualities I adore about her; the same way that you see Mr. Holmes here as calm and compliant."

Kylie raised an eyebrow with him and opened her mouth to respond.

"I'm not finished," Witham told her as he held up a hand stopping her immediately, "You may not understand it, and I am not asking you to. I am asking you and Mr. Holmes these questions not to pry, but to lead you both down a path of understanding. You both have more baggage than most people, and understanding and dealing with those feelings and issues is the only way to ensure that you two will sincerely heal from your trauma. I just want you both to know that I am not trying to 'torture' you as you may think. I only have your best interests at heart."

"You aren't trying to write another book about us behind our back?" Sherlock asked bitterly as he closed his eyes once more.

Witham sighed and shut his eyes, "I apologize profusely for that," he told them, "I did not realize that it would offend the two of you so profusely…"

"You were writing a book about our relationship Witham," Kylie told him, "Without our consent so that we could be studied like lab rats."

"I sincerely apologize for that," Witham told them, "I ensure you that I have no intentions of betraying your trust ever again."

Kylie just stared at him.

"How do you think that interrogating us about our sex life is going to help us?" she asked.

"In most couples, sex is a normal catalyst and stepping stone in the relationship. However, with the two of you sex is something so much more," Witham told them, "With Mr. Holmes, intimacy and feelings were an untouchable issue due to his abusive childhood. You were conditioned from an early age that if you did not express feelings and detach yourself emotionally from all things. Relationships were uninteresting to you, let alone human affection and intimacy. You have spent your whole life holing up inside what I believe you call your 'mind palace'. Dr. Gibbs here allowed you to open up that side of you for some reason. Dr. Gibbs on the other hand," Witham smiled at Kylie, "Your rape and what you went through with Thomas allowed you to believe that you couldn't trust men… couldn't trust intimacy."

"I trusted John and Sherlock immediately," Kylie told Witham.

"Yes, you may have trusted them as friends and colleagues, but you didn't open up to them fully. You continually hid your true self from them. You were damaged and suffering despite your outward appearance towards the world. You buried your damage and hurt from your father by running away, and hid a part of yourself for so long. You may have tried to instigate sex with Mr. Holmes, but if you had succeeded earlier on than you did, your relationship would have crumbled. You are rational Dr. Gibbs, but you are much more intimate with your feelings, emotions, and social standards. You knew that once involved in a relationship, it was expected for intimacy. If my theory is correct, that's how you began to become intimate with your ex?"

Kylie looked down and shifted awkwardly, causing Sherlock to look at her questioningly.

"You knew that it was the normal second step that was expected of you. As a woman in society today, it is constantly preached and pushed to become sexual objects, yet the rational side of you knows better. While sex is a completely normal and natural thing that is wonderful with someone that you love, it's not a great thing when both sides aren't fully ready for that next step."

Witham paused and smiled at the couple, "the reason that I ask you questions about your sex life is because I firmly believe that intimacy and trust between the two of you stems from your barriers and baggage being laid to rest."

"So we can just keep having sex and we don't need you," Kylie told him with a sarcastic smile.

"Except," Witham said pointedly, "Both of you have issues and a lot more to conquer when it comes to laying your childhood trauma's to rest."

Witham paused. He was about to open a whole new can of worms. It was needed, but only God knows how these two would react.

"Do you two have any pressing issues that you are currently dealing with?" Witham asked.

Kylie narrowed her eyes at him as Sherlock rolled over and looked at him.

"No," Kylie told him sternly.

"So the fact that Mr. Holmes proposed and you denied it and the fact that you want to have kids are non-issues?" Witham asked.

Kylie glared at him, "No but the fact that Mary and John have large mouths is a huge issue."

"It was not Mary and John who told me," Witham responded.

"Yes it was," Kylie countered, "They are the only people who know both of those things."

"They were worried about you two," Witham told her, "They came to me out of worry."

"Worry of what?" Sherlock growled.

"You obviously love Mr. Holmes very much," Witham said, ignoring Sherlock's comment, "Why deny the obvious next step?"

"We aren't most couples," Kylie growled.

"Yes, I would agree with that," Witham told her, "But you are the one in the relationship who craves normalcy."

Kylie glared at Witham.

"You are the one who instigated the relationship to begin with. You are the one who wanted to begin intimacy despite your history as a rape victim. What Thomas did to you was horrible, and instead of dealing with it head on, you decided to try to push it out of your mind by beginning a relationship with Mr. Holmes here."

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at Kylie from where his head rested on the pillow next to her. She was just looking at him and running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not saying that that is the only reason that you began the relationship; you two obviously love each other very much, but it is one of the reasons you probably fell so hard and so fast," Witham continued.

Silence came over the three of them.

"So why not get married?" Witham asked.

"Because it doesn't fit us," Kylie said before she even realized that the words were coming out of her mouth. Her head snapped up to Witham in a slight shock. How in the hell had he managed to do that?

Witham smiled at her, "How does it not fit you? The beauty of Marriage is that it conforms to those parties involved."

"He hates marriage," Kylie told Witham.

"Conventional marriage," Witham pried.

"Its just paperwork," Sherlock chimed in as he felt his eyes droop due to the calming effect of Kylie's hand running through his hair.

"Its much more than paperwork," Witham told him, "If you feel that that is all marriage is, then why ask Dr. Gibbs?"

Sherlock didn't answer and Kylie turned to Witham, not believing that she was really about to say this to him, "He wanted me to take his name."

Witham raised an eyebrow in question.

"Does this have to do with the same theory I have about that ring on your finger?" Witham asked.

Kylie raised an eyebrow as Sherlock opened his eyes once more.

"And what's that Witham?" Kylie sighed.

"That it stems from Mr. Holmes observing social norms that he is unfamiliar with, such as proposal and love. Scientific theory states that a well formed hypothesis can be well-substantiated by a body of knowledge, and has been repeatedly confirmed through experiment and observation," Witham told them, "Mr. Holmes noted that most likely through Dr. Watson and Dr. Morstan's relationship and engagement that a ring on her left hand, chased off un-warranted affection and pursuit of other men."

Sherlock looked at him… John had to have told him. There was no way that Witham could have caught onto all of this.

"Dr. Gibbs is an extremely beautiful woman and after what happened with Thomas, it is warranted that you should be a bit over-protective of her. You believe that a ring and the fact that she has your last name will stop all men from perusing her," Witham finished with a smile, knowing he had nailed it right on the head by the blank looks on Kylie and Sherlock's face.

"I am much more in tuned than you two believe," Witham told them with a self-satisfied smile.

"Except for the fact that you've completely missed the mark," Sherlock told him before he closed his eyes once more.

Witham's smile faded as he looked at Kylie for an answer. Usually he would note her shifting uncomfortably with news like that, but she just stared him down.

"But…" Witham began in confusion. Dr. Watson had told him about the proposal; he knew he was dead on about the rest.

"He never proposed," Kylie lied to Witham, knowing exactly what Sherlock was doing, "But we now know that John and Mary have really big mouths."

Witham stared at them. They were teaming up against him… this was not going to end well. He actually believed that they were having a productive session.

"The…" He began once more.

"I believe you know the way out," Sherlock told him as he tried to pull Kylie closer to him, exhaustion hitting him.

"Good session Witham," Kylie smiled before allowing herself to be pulled down and into Sherlock's arms.

Witham just stared at them. He wasn't done with this session… he wasn't leaving. He was sick of being walked all over by these two. He knew that he was on to something.

Kylie felt herself drifting quickly as she was pulled into Sherlock's chest. It was hard not to when she felt so protected, so loved, with these arms around her. Sherlock sighed and buried his face in her hair as they heard Witham zip up his bag.

…..Finally… Kylie smiled as her hands found a bit of skin on Sherlock's back as his shirt had ridden up a bit.

"Hey Halpert," Witham's annoying puppet voice said from over the end of the bed "isn't it awesome about how sex can help heal relationships?"

Kylie's eyes shot open to see the godforsaken puppets dancing over the end of the bed, Witham hiding behind the bed to give the puppet show its full effect.

"Yeah Jude!" Witham's other puppet voice said enthusiastically, "Sex Therapy is one of the fastest growing forms of therapy for couples just like the one we have here!"

"Get out Witham," Kylie growled.

"We can't leave, can we Halpert?" 'Jude' said.

"Nope!" 'Halpert' answered, "You see, you two need help whether you want it or not. We just want to help you!"

Sherlock sat up angrily and glared at Witham with hate written all over his face.

"Lets start with the question of the day!" 'Jude' said excitedly.

"YAY QUESTION!" 'Halpert' responded.

"What is your favorite part of your partner's body?" 'Jude' asked as the puppet faced towards Sherlock in question, "Why don't you go first Sherlock?"

The puppet didn't have time to comment again before Sherlock snatched it off of Witham's hand angrily, chucking it to the ground.

"Hey," Witham objected before Kylie cut him off.

"Get out," she growled once more.

"You see," Witham said as he picked up the puppet once more, replacing it on his hand and getting back into character, "Sometimes we get mad, but we need to know how to handle…"

Witham couldn't even finish the sentence before Kylie got out of bed, grabbed his bag, opened the door, grabbed Witham by the ear and yanked him out of the room, and down the stairs. Witham yelped the whole way as her nails dug into his ear and he had no choice but to follow her demands. He tumbled down the last few steps of the stairs as Kylie let go and tossed his bag down and the puppets, having them land on him.

Kylie walked back the stairs, shutting and locking the door behind her, leaving a dazed and now bruised Witham on the floor of the living room.

He just groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"You just had to use the damn puppets didn't you?" Mary asked as she and John both stared at him, unimpressed.

**&^*( #&( ***

"Mary," John said patiently, "Will you calm down. Kylie has assured me that everything is under control. You need to go to the party."

Mary was pacing the living room as John tried to calm her. It was nearly five o'clock and Kylie had insisted that by five thirty, Mary had to be ready to go to her bachelorette party. The boys were to stay at 221B, while Kylie had planned Mary's to take place at John and Mary's new flat.

"I know, I just…" Mary said in distress, "If my sister figures it out…" she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

John smiled at her, "Kylie wont let her figure it out."

It was a well known fear that Mary's stuck-up older sister was immensely jealous that her younger sister was getting married before her and was out to prove her parents that Mary was the tramp of the family. The fact that Mary was pregnant was not going to help that issue.

"I know but…" Mary began before John grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him.

"It wont happen," he assured her, "Just go and have some fun."

Mary smiled at him. He always had a way of calming her.

She leaned into kiss him before there was a knock on the door. Mary stopped and stared at the door in question before looking at John.

"Must be Reggie," John grinned, he hadn't seen his friend in years as Reggie had been pulled back onto another tour, getting back just a few weeks ago.

Mary grinned and answered the door; she hadn't met most of John's friends from the war.

She unlocked and opened the door to find a handsome and tanned blond man with a similar build to John, grinning at her in uniform.

"How in the hell did Watson score a beauty like you?" he grinned at her, "You must be Mary."

"And you must be Reggie," Mary smiled as she blushed slightly. He was very attractive…

"The one and only," Reggie smiled as Mary let him in the flat.

"The world could only handle one," John grinned as he stood up.

"Watson," Reggie said as he dropped his bag and hugged his friend, slapping his back in greeting, "What the hell happened to you mate?" Reggie asked as he sensed his friend in pain.

"Got shot," John explained motioning to his leg.

"Again?" Reggie joked, "I thought you only did that to get out of the service?"

John rolled his eyes at his friend's joke that he continued to find funny.

"Shit happens," John explained, "You are just jealous I got a girl."

"And a pretty one at that," Reggie said as he looked and winked at Mary appreciatively.

Mary felt her face go red once more.

"Yeah, okay," John said as he turned Reggie's face towards him, "No hitting on my fiancé. Clear?"

"Oh come on John," Reggie complained, "Its all in good fun. You are still upset about Pakistan."

John's face went white as Mary didn't miss a beat.

"What happened in Pakistan Reggie?" Mary asked with a smile.

"The dog your fiancé used to be…." Reggie began before John "accidentally" hit him in the shin.

"Okay, that's enough of that," John said quickly, racking his mind for another topic.

"Mary you about ready?" Kylie asked as she came down the stairs, saving John from humiliation.

Reggie stopped and stared at her in awe. John grinned, at least his friend wasn't chasing Mary anymore. Sherlock could deal with him.

"Oh hello," Kylie said as she paused in confusion, looking at the unfamiliar person in the room, "I'm Kylie."

"Reggie," he said as he looked her up and down, causing Kylie to frown, "Aren't you stunning."

She just looked at John, before turning back to Reggie.

"Thank you," Kylie said as she adjusted the dress she had put on for the party, "Mary why aren't you in the dress?"

"We aren't going to a club Kylie," Mary told her as Kylie grinned evilly, "Oh no, we are going to a club?"

"Go put on the dress," Kylie told her.

"Is that why you are dressed like a hooker?" Mary commented at the dress and the way that Kylie had curled her hair.

"I am not," Kylie said as she stepped forward, only to have Reggie catch her waist, making her stop.

Kylie looked at him with a mixture of surprise at his forwardness and alarm.

"You girls need an escort for the night?" He asked her.

Kylie smiled and picked his hand up off her waist and handed it back to him, patting his chest, "We've got it handled all by our little old selves."

"Don't be afraid to call me," Reggie winked at her.

"I'll try not to be," Kylie told him as she grabbed Mary and pulled her into the bedroom.

Reggie whistled quietly as he put his hands in his pockets, turning back to John, "Dear Lord you hang out with beautiful women."

"Taken," John told him.

Reggie laughed, "I wouldn't actually go for your fiancé, mate."

"Pakistan," John reminded him.

"Yeah, but that broad wasn't your fiancé," Reggie laughed, "Her friend though," he commented as he shook his head.

"She's taken," John told him.

"That's between her and her significant other," Reggie grinned, "I can guarantee she wont be complaining if I get my hands on her."

"Sherlock!" John said as he saw his friend rolling up his shirtsleeves as he came down the stairs, glaring at the other blond haired man in the room, "You remember Reggie."

"Yes," Sherlock said putting on a fake smile for the Neanderthal.

"Sherlock mate!" Reggie said coming over and shaking Sherlock's hand, "How's your… thing going?"

"Case?" Sherlock responded, fighting not to roll his eyes. He had promised Kylie he would be civil towards these Neanderthals if he were to attend the party, "Solved, as always."

"You and Watson here are into that sort of thing, aren't you?" Reggie laughed, "No time for women though," he commented, "Wonder how Watson bagged a beauty like Mary."

"Yeah, a wonder," Sherlock smiled painfully. It hadn't even been a minute and this conversation had already run dry.

"You got your priorities straight though," Reggie said slapping Sherlock in the shoulder, causing him to grit his teeth angrily, "not into women I hear. You probably are the smartest one out of all of us."

"Guaranteed," Sherlock gritted out.

Reggie laughed, thinking it was a chide to women.

"Too bad I love them," Reggie grinned, "Mary's friend though. Kylie, was it?" Reggie asked John as Sherlock stared at him dangerously, "She's banging. Target has been acquired for the night lads."

As if on cue, Kylie and Mary came out of the room in cocktail dresses, talking amongst themselves. John couldn't take his eyes off of Mary. Kylie had dressed her in a tight fitting green dress that accented her body. Mary looked a bit uncomfortable in it, but she looked stunning nonetheless.

Kylie saw Sherlock staring at Reggie and had to stifle a laugh, until he caught her eye, seeing his reaction changed instantly. She had worn that same red dress Irene had put her in, and purposely hid from Sherlock's view while getting ready. She saw the breath catch in his throat.

Reggie on the other hand, looked like a wolf that had just found itself in the chicken coop; starving and practically licking his chops at the two women.

Kylie couldn't help but grin; this was going to be fun…

"Well," Kylie commented as she grabbed her jacket and handbag, "We'd better be off. You boys have fun." She commented as she began to walk towards Reggie and Sherlock by the door as Mary and John kissed goodbye.

She stopped in front of Sherlock and grinned before putting a hand behind his neck and kissing him passionately, causing Reggie's jaw to go slack.

Mary grinned at the pair as Kylie pulled back and looked at Sherlock, "I'll see you later tonight," she breathed to him, causing him to look at her in confusion. She just kissed him once more and snaked a hand down to his ass, grabbing on firmly and causing him to jump slightly before she pulled away and sauntered out of the flat without another word.

Mary laughed to herself and grinned once more at John before following her out.

Sherlock was staring at the ground in complete confusion. Why in the hell did she grab him?

He felt eyes on him as he looked up to see Reggie gaping at him in disbelief.

He looked at him awkwardly before looking at John who was struggling to stifle his laughter.

"You're shagging… her?" Reggie asked in complete disbelief.

"Told you she was taken," John told Reggie grinning.

"But… how…?" Reggie asked, completely shocked at what he had just seen, he shut his mouth and looked at Sherlock with a whole new light, "teach me," he said suddenly.

Sherlock looked at him with complete confusion, "You obviously taught Watson here. I can't see why else he would hang out with you and he was horrible with women before hand. Teach me. Please?"

John tried not to laugh at the expression on Sherlock's face as he looked at his best friend.

This was going to be more entertaining than he ever expected.

**Thoughts? Feelings? Issues? **

**Please review! It makes my day!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out guys! I think its my longest one yet!**

**I was going to break it up, but I couldn't… so it took me ages. **

**Thegirlwiththebrowneyes: how sad, he really is. Hahaha**

**DarkJenny20: hahah thanks my dear! And its perfectly alright. You guys have lives as well! Glad you enjoyed it! Reggies here.. not to worry.**

**Chelsey-Jorax-Diggory: hahah he is. And thanks!**

** : thanks so much!  
**

**AlmaLucia: Exams blow… sorry.. know that feeling! But thanks my dear!  
**

**ScarletMauader146: hahah thanks. I'm glad you enjoy them that much to endure them for a second time. **

**Bored411: hahaah thanks. And trust me.. chaos happened.**

**Nikki-Vicious: hahahah thanks my dear!**

**Get Sherlock: hahah thanks so much my dear! That means a lot. **

**Chaos-andmischief: hhahahah yes….**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear!  
**

**Guest: hahaha it is…don't worry. Yeah, I know it is.. the next one is too. Just a goofy break from drama.**

**Hannahhobnob: Sherlock could pull me… that's for damn sure. **

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: Thanks so much! And I know.. there really isn't is there? That's why I wrote this to begin with. I don't read anymore, but when I did, I hate how little there were. **

**Kie1993: That was for you my dear!  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: hahaha thanks!**

**Okay guys! Here you go! Enjoy!**

Mary fidgeted nervously as her and Kylie got out of the cab in front of her flat as Kylie paid the driver.

She shouldn't be nervous. She should be excited. Her best friend was sending her off into the married life, but in this tight dress Kylie had put her in, she felt more vulnerable and nervous about how her body was beginning to change.

Though she had only gained five pounds, Mary felt that she looked completely different. Her breasts had begun to grow once more and well…. that was the only real noticeable change, but that didn't stop her from feeling as big as a house. She was scared to death that someone was going to notice the changes, someone would notice she wasn't drinking… she couldn't let it get out that she was pregnant. She just couldn't deal with that right now.

"Will you stop worrying?" Kylie smiled at her friend as the cab drove off, "I promise you, I will be with you the whole time, and no one will find out."

"I just…" Mary began before Kylie cut her off.

"No just," she smiled, "I wont be drinking with you either. Now, can we please go in, try to get your sister as hammered as possible and make fun of the whores we see when we go dancing?"

"We're going dancing?" Mary asked with a small smile. God she hated clubs, but she loved dancing. She hadn't been… well, since her and Kylie got hammered and went.

"Yes," Kylie grinned, "I know you secretly love clubs and drag me to them every chance you get."

"We went once," Mary told her with a raised eyebrow.

"But you wouldn't shut up about how we should go again," Kylie grinned at her as she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the flat, "Just let loose and have fun and I will play damage control. Okay?"

Mary grinned at her friend, "Okay."

Kylie's smile grew wider as she opened the door to the flat and pushed Mary in. Mary had no idea when Kylie had time to do it, but the place looked amazing. She had cleaned up the entire mess that Mary had known she had left in the haste to get over to Baker Street once Sherlock was released from the hospital. The place looked spotless… Mary wasn't sure if it had ever been this clean. Flowers, gifts, and what looked like some sort of mixed drink of alcohol laid neatly on the tables, spread out in a decorative format.

"There she is!" Mary's childhood friend Alexis said as she came over to her, eloping her in her arms. Mary stared at her blond friend in shock. She hadn't seen her in years. Right after University, Alexis and her husband had moved to Japan where he was stationed by the government. She said she was going to barely make it to the wedding.

"I thought you weren't coming to the party," Mary said in shock as she hugged her friend back, "Or the wedding."

"Rudy was able to get it off," Alexis said smiling, "Kylie here helped me plan it. Was able to pull some strings with some connections she has for him."

Mary turned and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Mycroft," Kylie smiled sadly. They still hadn't heard word of his release. Nancy had distinguished all contact, but they at least had Mandan's word that he wouldn't harm a hair on Mycroft's head until they came back with word on Violet Hunter. She just hoped that was good enough…

"Strawberry Mary," a gorgeous and exotic looking woman with an extremely low cut dress said as she pushed her way forward.

Mary smiled at the tanned skinned and bright-eyed woman, "Natalie," she smiled.

"Ugh," Natalie shrieked with excitement as she hugged her friend, "I haven't seen you in months!"

"How's the old crew doing?" Mary asked, "the morgue surviving without me?"

"Hardly," Natalie commented, "filling your shoes is awfully hard sometimes."

Mary laughed, "Makes up for me trying to keep up with you at Uni."

Mary laughed before turning to greet Mrs. Hudson.

"You the maid of honor we keep hearing about?" Natalie asked turning to Kylie.

"I guess I am," Kylie laughed as she shook Natalie's hand, "You went to Uni with Mary right?"

"Yeah," Natalie smiled, "That girl and I shagged just about every boy we could get our hands on."

Kylie looked at Natalie with a raised eyebrow. She knew that Mary had had some wild college days, but she didn't know the details.

"Really?" Kylie asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah," Natalie said as Alexis walked back over to them with a drink in hand, "And Lord knows there are no men where I am living now, so hello London," she smirked.

Kylie grinned. She could tell this woman was still a party animal. This would be interesting.

"I never got to thank you in person for working everything out for Rudy and I," Alexis said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh its not a problem," Kylie smiled at her, "I know Mary really wanted the two of you here."

"This girl isn't even going to know what hit her," Natalie smiled.

"After what she did to me at my Hen party," Alexis grinned at Natalie.

"What happened?" Kylie asked.

"That girl," Alexis said pointedly, "Got me so drunk, and then managed to talk me into going to the strip club she knew my husband was at and prove to everyone that I was a better dancer than everyone else there."

"Oh dear Lord," Kylie laughed.

"It was on tape, and my husband to this day still calls me 'velvet candy'," Alexis blushed.

"Velvet Candy?" Kylie asked.

"That's what I apparently announced what my name was as soon as entered," Alexis explained as she took a pull of her drink.

Natalie grinned wickedly, "Well Velvet Candy is about to come out again tonight girls."

She walked into the kitchen and began pouring drinks. Kylie rushed into help. Mrs. Hudson had been such a big help in all of this. She thanked God for the woman as she looked in the fridge finding an entire shelf full of what looked to be Jell-O shots.

"No way," Kylie grinned as she pulled them out.

"You made Jell-O shots!" Natalie shrieked.

"No," Kylie laughed as she pulled the tray out a third of it covered in blue cups and the rest a vivid pink, "Mrs. Hudson made Jell-O shots."

The entire group gaped at the older woman.

Mrs. Hudson smiled and shrugged, "At my time of life, I shouldn't, but what would a hen part be without them?"

Kylie grinned at her widely. This woman was the coolest lady ever…

"When I was married," Mrs. Hudson explained as Kyle brought the tray over to the table, "It was tradition in my family that the bride gets 12 Jell-O shots. One for each month out of the year that John will drive you completely crazy," Mr. Hudson explained and she pointed to the twelve blue shots, "And I heard you were still searching for something blue," she added with a wink.

Kylie grinned at Mary and handed her her first blue shot with a wink, "Told you I would take care of it."

Mary smiled. Kylie and Mrs. Hudson were the only women that knew about her pregnancy, and she had to hand it to them; Jell-O shots specifically set aside for her with no alcohol, made it pretty damn easy for her to fake that she was drinking.

The rest of the women, including Mrs. Hudson grabbed a pink shot and held it up.

"To sending Mary off in style," Kylie smiled at her best friend.

"I'll drink to that," Alexis said as she brought her shot down, pausing momentarily before looking at Mary with a wicked grin, "Start thinking of your stripper name Mare."

"In your dreams Velvet Candy," Mary grinned before eating her Jell-O.

Kylie shuttered as the alcohol burned her throat from the Jell-O. Damn, Mrs., Hudson made these strong.

"Whew!" Natalie said as she obviously felt it too, "this lady knows how to make a Jell-O shot!"

Mrs. Hudson smiled as she took hers, "A little weak."

"Weak," Alexis gaped at her, "You're kidding?"

Mrs. Hudson just winked at her and threw the cups away causing the women to laugh as there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" a strawberry blond woman said as she walked into the house. She looked a lot like Mary with a few differences. This woman wore a knee length skirt and a blouse buttoned high up to her neck, contrasting with the rest of the group; even Mrs. Hudson was showing more skin than the newest member.

"Hey Claudia," Mary said with a painful smile.

Her sister… this was Mary's older sister.

"Mary," Claudia said stiffly with a fake smile as she took in the apparel of the other women disapprovingly, hugging her sister, "you look…" Claudia trailed off as she bit her tongue, "…bare…" she finished.

Mary smiled at her sister. Just what she expected. Well, at least she wasn't saying pregnant.

Natalie looked at Claudia up and down. Kylie could tell her mind was racing and plotting about the best way to get the most uptight one in the group drunk.

"Hi, I'm Natalie," She smiled as Claudia pulled away from her sister, "Would you like some Jell-O?"

Claudia looked at Natalie with a slight disgust that she was trying to hide, "I only drink wine," Claudia said, "It's the Lord's drink."

"Its only Jell-O," Natalie told her.

"Wine please," Claudia told her.

"Wine it is," Natalie grinned.

Kylie raised an eyebrow, something was about to happen.

**(** () **

Sherlock sat in the bar next to John trying to ignore the horrible story one of John's army mates was telling the group of three Neanderthals and John. Why did he come? He could be back at Baker Street with his eyeballs. Instead he let Kylie's snide comment and his stubborn nature just _had_ to prove her and John wrong.

"And then I shagged her!" Dean, the mate telling the story said before laughing hysterically along with Rod and Reggie. John just laughed a little before taking a swig of his pint, trying to play it off.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at them. He had only half listened to the story, but obviously stupid just attracted stupid if those women really did what Dean had said… which he somehow doubted.

"But seriously, this guy," Reggie said clapping John on the shoulder, "Bagged himself a gorgeous one."

John smiled and drank a little more of his beer, "She's pretty gorgeous," he smiled.

"I don't believe it," Rod said as he grinned at his mate of nearly 15 years, "You could never get the good ones John. Just the crazies."

"No," Reggie said as he finished off his pint, "I saw her with my own two eyes. She's stunning." Reggie then turned to Sherlock, "And her friend… damn… you got yourself a good one too."

Rod and Dean both looked a bit shocked when they looked at Sherlock.

"You have a girl?" Dean asked a bit shocked, not really expecting it from the brooding detective.

"A fucking gorgeous one," Reggie told them as he grinned, "All I can say is, I can't wait to see the bridesmaids boys."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Dean grinned as he stood up, clapping Rod on the shoulder, "We got next round. Then off to the main event," Dean grinned as he and rod got up and went to the bar.

John groaned and turned to Reggie, "I said no strip club Reggie," he said adamantly.

"Who said we were going to a strip club," Reggie said not convincingly, before turning to Sherlock, "So seriously, can you teach me what you taught him?"

Sherlock just stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Reggie," John said patiently, "He honestly didn't teach me anything, Kylie introduced Mary and I, and we aren't going to a strip club."

"I promised you no strip club," Reggie said before winking at him and turning back to Sherlock.

"You winked," John said flatly.

"No I didn't," Reggie said as he turned and winked at John once more.

"Reggie," John growled.

"Seriously," Reggie asked Sherlock, "How in the hell did you bag a broad like that?"

Sherlock just looked at him for a moment before pushing out his stool and getting up only to have John yank him sharply back down again.

"You aren't leaving me here," John whispered to him harshly.

"They are your friends, as you call them," Sherlock whispered back as Reggie eyed a girl wearing the shortest skirt in the room at the bar.

"Don't leave me here," John told him as Reggie turned back to them.

"Seriously," Reggie said, "What's your secret? Watson didn't have enough game to shag a blind girl and now he's engaged to a fucking gorgeous broad."

John just looked at him in offense as Rod and Dean came back over handing them all another round.

"Just go talk to her Reg," John told him.

"Who?" Dean said piping up immediately as he looked around.

"Short skirt, nice legs, easy shag," Reggie said as he pointed towards the bar.

"And she has two friends," Rod said as he straightened his jacket and stood back up grabbing his drink.

"Target acquired," Dean said as he grabbed his drink and headed over.

"Have fun Gramps," Reggie said winking, "Don't go anywhere we'll be back!" he called back over to them as he, Dean, and Rod walked over to the group of women.

Sherlock silently got up again only to have John pull him back down.

"You aren't going anywhere," John told him.

"Watch me," Sherlock told him.

"Look, I know," John told him, "they are skirt-chasing idiots. I know, I used to be one when I knew them. But you know what, its good to see them and I've out grown them. I hate to admit it, but I have. So please stay with me so I have someone mature to talk to and to get me out of a damn strip club."

"Then leave," Sherlock said harshly as he put his scarf back on.

"I cant," John told him, "its my stag party. These lads came out here for me. And just because you are annoyed with them, doesn't mean I have to leave."

"You are the one complaining," Sherlock shrugged.

"Look!" John said, his anger and panic of being left alone setting him on edge, "You are my best friend Sherlock, and all I want to do is have a few pints with you and maybe make fun of just about everyone else here while we sit at this table. Is that too much to ask?"

Sherlock just looked at his friend for a moment before rolling his eyes and sighing loudly as he removed his scarf once more and sat back down.

"Thank you," John said as he took a sip of his beer.

Sherlock sat there taking a pull of his beer as well and looking at the people around the bar.

**&^*&( **

"Mary do you really think you should be wearing that out?" Claudia asked her younger sister as they sat around on the couches to open gifts.

Mary just looked at her older sister glaring at her with distain. She already felt self-conscious in the dress due to the changes in her body; she didn't need her sister looking at her under a microscope.

"I think you look gorgeous Mare," Alexis smiled at her as she set down a few gifts in front of her.

Claudia scoffed and looked Alexis up and down, "of course you do."

Kylie rolled her eyes at Claudia as she took another sip of her soda. She hasn't guessed she would ever be this bad. Sure, Mary complained about her constantly (which Kylie now realized was not an exaggeration in the least bit) but for God sakes, it was a bachelorette party. She at least thought the prude would lighten up a bit.

"How's your wine Claudia?" Natalie asked, looking at Claudia's barely touched glass of wine.

"Fine," Claudia said as she took a large sip of the beverage.

Natalie just smiled at her, "Good, I'm so glad."

Everyone in the room stared at Natalie in a mixture of shock and confusion. Natalie was by far the most outspoken out of the group and everyone there (including Mrs. Hudson) was about at their wits end with the prudish bitch.

"I think a toast is in order," Natalie smiled as she stood.

Mary cocked her head to the side and looked at her friend as the rest of the group stood. She was up to something.

"To Mary, for a long and happy marriage to a very hot man," Natalie grinned.

"I'll drink to that," Kylie smiled as she took a drink of her soda.

Claudia rolled her eyes with fustian before finishing of her glass of wine. She looked at the glass for a moment and wavered slightly as Natalie calmly walked over and plucked the glass out of her hand.

"Claudia?" Alexis questioned as he noticed her pale, "you alright?"

"I..." Claudia said before she crumbled to the ground.

"What the hell?" Mary asked as she scampered up in order to check her sister's vitals.

"She's just unconscious," Natalie said walking the glass into the kitchen.

"Oh my God," Mary gaped, "you DOSED my sister?"

"You are actually mad about that?" Natalie asked with a raised eyebrow as she walked back into the room, "you weren't going to have any fun with her raining on the parade every two seconds. I gave her a roofie," Natalie said dismissively, "she won't even remember what happened. So now, we can get you shit-faced with the amazing Mrs. Hudson's Jell-O-shots, and you can go grind on some guy in the middle of the club, make him want you so bad, then wave your ring in his face and go shag your fiancé. Consider this an early wedding present."

Everyone in the room was silent as they looked at Claudia's unconscious body on the floor; all debating about whether it not they should feel guilty for roofieing the brides sister.

"So," Kylie said breaking the silence, "who wants another Jell-O shot?"

**$ "&$?,$ **

"Ooh," John said as he set down his beer and swayed slightly, "bloke at the bar in the red sweater: Doctor from out of town."

Sherlock looked at John with slight shock.

"You know I'm right," John grinned, "He's here to see his mistress."

"Lucky guess," Sherlock muttered.

"No, nope," John said shaking his head as the alcohol was taking over his body, "you forget, I am a doctor myself. The powder on his cuff. Its from the Non-latex bull shit gloves they make us wear."

"How do you know he's from out of town?" Sherlock asked.

"Why would you meet in a public place where you know you can get caught?" John scoffed, "Drink. I win."

"Could just be that stupid," Sherlock told him, refusing to drink.

"No," John said flatly as he took a sip of his beer, "He's a doctor and the woman has a train ticket stuck to the bottom of her shoe. Accept your loss and drink."

Sherlock stared at the woman in a slight shock at John's deducing abilities as his best friend grinned at him.

"I learn pretty damn well you know," John told him, "Now drink."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and took the shot of bourbon wincing as it went straight to his head. The world was beginning to spin… this wasn't good.

John chuckled beside him as the bar tender set down two more shots at their seat at the bar.

"Deduction drinking game," John laughed shaking his head, "Never thought I'd ever play something like this, let alone be kicking your ass at it."

"You aren't beating me," Sherlock said as he ran a hand over his face and willed his brain to focus in its haze. It was real; he was drunk.

"I'm soberer than you," John grinned at him, "And I'm pretty damn buzzed."

"Your alcohol tolerance doesn't have anything to do with you beating me," Sherlock told him as he blinked a few times, praying that the world would stop spinning.

"In a drinking game it is," John smiled at him, "And Reggie's paying the tab."

John grinned and finished his beer as Sherlock turned, nearly falling out of his seat as he looked over at Reggie and the other two dimwits. He was still sober enough to tell that they were trying hard to … well "get off with" (as John would say) the leggy blonds down at the other end of the pub.

He fought not to roll his eyes (… or he did; he wasn't really sure himself) at them and turned back to the bar. They were pitiful. Why in the hell would you ever try so damn hard? People were obsessed with it. He didn't understand it, but well… he guess he kind of did. He did rather enjoy it when Kylie's hands were all over him, when he could feel her soft skin. The way she would whimper and moan when….

Where was Kylie?

"Its my stag party Sherlock," John rambled from his right, snapping Sherlock out of his scattered, drunken thoughts, "And society tells us that I should be wanting strippers and booze…" he trailed off as he looked down at the pint in his hand, "Well, I got one of those," he joked as he held it up, "But all I really want to do is be at home with Mary. I would have shot myself if I knew I was thinking this four years ago."

"I said we should have stayed home," Sherlock muttered drinking the beer that was in front of him for some reason he didn't know. He was drunk, and yet he was drinking this?

What was he thinking about before?

Why were his lips tingly?

John began laughing for no reason. Sherlock just turned and raised an eyebrow at him… at least he think he did. He couldn't really feel anything at the moment…

"I think this is literally the first time where I am not the one saying that, when you try to drag me out on cases," John grinned at him as he laughed.

Sherlock chuckled.. Why? He had no clue. It wasn't even funny. He was just laughing… for no reason…

This caused John to laugh again as well.

"Well boys," Reggie said as he strolled over to them, "Turns out these lovely ladies happen to be working at the same place your surprise is at John, so they will be escorting us."

"They're hookers?" Sherlock asked, causing John to laugh immediately and the leggy girl to glare at him.

"I'm sorry," Reggie apologized to her, "he's drunk and doesn't appreciate professional dancing to its highest standards."

"No strippers," John complained as he finished his beer.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as Dean and Rod came over as well. They really weren't going into this again were they?

"You see, he's getting married," Dean explained to the group of now three women around him, each trashier than the next.

"Oh, last night as a single man," one of them grinned at him as she twirled her hair around her finger.

Sherlock looked at her, extremely confused, "He's engaged."

Reggie, Dean, and Rod, looked at Sherlock in exasperation while the girls just laughed.

"That's why," One of the girls said seductively as she turned John's stool to face her, running a hand down his chest, "tonight, I'm going to help show you a good time."

John's eyes bulged as Reggie grinned behind him.

"Surprise!" Reggie smiled.

***&#() ***

"Mrs. Hudson's Jell-O shots were really strong weren't they?" Mary grinned at Kylie as they shoved their way out onto the dance floor, following Alexis and Natalie deeper into the club. They had left Mrs. Hudson nearly two hours ago and had been dancing the night away and trying to get away from the handsy men Natalie and surprisingly drunken Alexis enjoyed so much.

Kylie laughed and stumbled slightly, grabbing onto Mary.

"So much for you staying sober," Mary grinned to her.

"I only had three!" Kylie told her, "I'm sorry."

Mary laughed, "Well thanks for not having seven like Alexis, and I think Nat is on her 10th," as she watched her two other friends begin dancing sloppily.

Kylie looked at them and smiled, "God bless Mrs. H."

"God bless Natalie for drugging my sister!" Mary grinned at her as she grabbed her friend's hand, "Thanks so much for all this Kylie. I mean it."

Kylie grinned, "I'm just glad you are enjoying it. You are my best friend after all… and you're marrying one of my other best friends, so…"

"Thanks all the same," Mary yelled back at her over the music.

Kylie grinned as she felt something in her clutch vibrate. She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen, smiling slightly.

**1 new message: Sherlock Holmes**

She opened the message and looked at it with confusion.

"What'd Sherlock say?" Mary asked as she slipped out of the hands of yet another man who was trying to dance with her, "John's not at a strip club is he?"

Kylie just looked at Mary in confusion and showed her the text.

**cannot getu ubbb eth foor;n door, wheres it?]**

Mary squinted at the text in amazement before looking at Kylie and laughing hysterically.

"What does that even say?" Kylie asked, looking at the text.

"I have no idea," Mary laughed at her, "But your man is _drunk_."

Kylie looked at her, "if Sherlock's drunk… the same man who hardly ever drinks alcohol, just imagine what state John is in."

Mary's smile faded, "Oh God, he's probably dead in a gutter somewhere," She said as she pulled out her phone and glanced at Alexis and Natalie. Natalie was essentially shoving her tongue down a stranger's throat while Alexis was happily dancing and swatting away a man's hand from her chest.

"They're okay aren't they?" Mary asked Kylie.

"Natalie looks a bit more than okay," Kylie joked before Mary grabbed her by the hand and out of the club.

As soon as they were out the door and into the cold night air, Mary put the phone to her ear, calling John.

"Ello," a man's voice slurred on the other end.

"John! Thank GOD!" Mary sighed in relief.

"Not John baby," the man said as Mary recognized the voice to be Reggie's, "But you can call me whatever you like."

"It will be fifty more baby if you want another dance," A female voice on the other end of the line purred.

"Are you really at a strip club Reggie?" Mary asked, "Where the hell is John? Is he still alive?"

"John's just fine…" Reggie trailed off.

"Reggie…" Mary told him in a dangerous voice, "Where in the hell is my fiancé?"

"He went off with Sherlock for a private dance or …" Reggie stopped himself a bit too late… "I mean they went to church instead."

Mary didn't even grace that with a response, just hung up on him and turned to Kylie as she was typing a message back on her phone.

"They're at a strip club, and apparently Sherlock and John are getting a private dance," Mary said angrily.

Kylie just stared at Mary, "You have to be kidding."

"No," Mary said as she ran a hand through her hair and walked out to flag down a cab, "But I do know that I am going to kick his ass when he gets home. He told me he was refusing strippers."

Kylie's phone vibrated once more and she frowned at it.

"Did you ask Sherlock where he was?" Mary asked as a taxi slowed and they got into it.

"Yeah, and I got this," Kylie frowned, showing Mary the text.

**Hpbw. Qhere sre you**

"I think that second part is 'Where are you'.. I think," Mary said frowning, "I can't believe they are at a strip club."

"I highly doubt they are there," Kylie told her.

"Sherlock is drunk, and god knows what state John is in. If Sherlock was sober, I would agree with you, but right now, our only communication with the boys is texting like he's at the A&E for liver failure and the guys they were out with are getting grinded on by girls with Herpes, daddy issues and no self-respect."

Kylie just stared at her. Sherlock was shit faced… more shit faced than he had ever been with her… Mary could be right… who knew where the boys were at?

Her phone vibrated once more.

**Lyow, qhere sre you., I eant tou jere**

She shook her head and responded.

**Sherlock, I literally have no idea what you are saying or where you are right now, but please, for the love of God, do not tell me you and John are at a strip club. Just please, take a cab home. Mary and I are on our way back now. **

She pressed send and looked out the window in a heavy silence that was between her and Mary. She just hoped their boys were safe.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived outside of Baker Street and paid the driver, as they stopped at the door, staring at it as it was lying wide open.

"Please let this be them," Mary said with worry as she sprinted in and up the stairs.

"Mary!" Kylie whispered as she shut and locked the door behind her before hurrying up the stairs after her, "You can't just run up there."

Kylie held her breath as Mary walked into the flat.

"Oh my God…" Mary said as she looked around.

They had left the flat with it looking as it always did. Its usual organized chaos… It looked… well… like a frat house mixed with some sort of perverted porno.

Kylie had no idea where they had come from, but there was glitter, what looked like a small bounce house, a bucket of ice, a bottle of scotch, a pyrotechnics display, and a small pool full of pudding.

"What in the hell?" Kylie muttered as she looked around, "Who put this in here?"

"My money's on Reggie," Mary muttered as she ran a hand through her hair.

CRASH

Mary and Kylie's head snapped towards the bathroom where they heard a moan. They glanced at each other before rushing towards the bathroom.

Kylie couldn't help but let out a laugh at the sight that she saw. John was lying halfway in the tub, and half way towards the toilet. He had somehow managed to fall in the glitter that was covering their living room. A tie, that looked suspiciously like one Reggie had been wearing, was tied around his head as he threw up in the toilet.

"Oh my God," Mary laughed slightly as she bent down and rubbed John's back. He slapped his hand down on the seat and lifted his head up, causing Kylie to laugh harder. His face was covered in pink glitter… how, Kylie had no clue, but it was freaking hilarious.

"whaaaaat?" John slurred as he looked at them, "Where…. Where did you come from?" He trailed off and looked Mary up and down, "You look like… like.. an angel covered in gold…"

Kylie busted up laughing immediately.

"Oh babe," Mary said as she smiled in relief that he was all right, "You okay?"

"I don't… I don't know where my feet went," John said as he looked down at the floor.

Mary laughed and took the tie off of his head, running her hand through his hair, "they are still attached, I promise. Now, lets clean you up… okay?"

John just looked at her for a moment, "You smell like a heard of unicorns."

"I'm going to go find Sherlock," Kylie said as Mary laughed at her fiancé.

Kylie wandered into the bedroom and found Sherlock sitting on the bed staring at his phone. He swayed and nearly fell over about three times as he stared at his phone, waiting for something.

"You okay?" Kylie smiled at him as she walked in and sat down next to him.

"Fine…" he muttered quietly as he continued staring at his phone.

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked as he just kept staring at his phone.

"Waiting," he muttered as he nearly fell forward off the bed, catching himself at the last moment.

"For what?" she asked.

"A response," he slurred back, swaying once more.

"From who?"

"Mind your own business," he told her.

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, okay," she said gently reaching over to unbutton his dirty shirt, "Lets get you cleaned up and into bed."

He stiffened as soon as he felt her hands on him, "No," he said as he shoved her hands away.

Kylie stared at him in shock.

"Imtaken," he muttered as he went back to staring at his phone.

"Pardon?"

"I'm taken," he told her again, "I have a girlfriend and no interest in you."

Kylie stopped and bit her lip as she smiled. He had no clue that it was her he was talking to. He thought her to be some random woman… he was that drunk… She knew that he would never cheat on her, but hearing those words come out of his mouth when he was that drunk made her stomach do a backflip in joy.

"Sherlock," she said gently.

"You aren't Kylie," he muttered as he looked at his phone, "I'm waiting to hear from Kylie."

"Sherlock," she said putting a hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her, "I am Kylie. You're at home."

He looked at her for a moment, blinking several times. He stared at her for about three minutes before she finally saw realization in his eyes.

"Kylie!" He said with a drunken grin before flinging his phone and wrapping his arms around her tightly, shoving his face into her hair.

Kylie laughed in surprise to his actions as she hugged him back, "Why hello to you too."

"John made me drunk," he muttered into her hair.

"I can tell," Kylie laughed.

He muttered something indinguishable that Kylie couldn't understand. She just laughed and pulled away from him.

"Come on," she told him, "lets get you some water and then into bed."

"Don't leave me with them," Sherlock told her as she stood up.

"I'm not," she said as she looked down for half a second to straighten her dress and heard a loud thump.

She looked up to find Sherlock had fallen out of the bed and onto the floor. She just looked at him lay there for a moment before he even realized he was on the ground. God he was hot mess.

"Come on," Kylie said as she helped him up. He stood shakily before he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Kylie started to walk with him towards the door of the bedroom, before he stumbled, and turned towards her, shoving his head into her neck once more. Kylie tried to steady herself with his weight, but ended up stumbling back into the wall as Sherlock pressed himself into her.

"Sherlock…" Kylie was cut off as he drunkenly kissed her.

He broke the kiss and looked at her for a moment, "You taste like honey." He laughed and dropped his head on her shoulder.

"No," Kylie said as she felt him trying to go to sleep, "Come on, we need to get you up stairs."

"…Our bedroom…" he muttered as she tried to shove him off of her and towards the door once more.

"John still cant climb stairs," Kylie told him as she finally got him walking with her.

It took him a few moments for his drunken mind to register what she had said before he gasped loudly and flailed out of her grasp as they passed the bathroom.

"JOHN!" he yelled as he tumbled over.

"Sherlock! Dear Lord," Kylie said as she bent down to help him up.

"Where's John!" He asked worriedly, "The birth right! We have to protect the birth right!"

Mary poked her head out of the door and looked at Kylie questioningly.

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled back from his place next to the toilet, "Sherlock I'm here."

"The birth right!" Sherlock yelled as Kylie got him to stand once more.

"THE BIRTH RIGHT!" John yelled back before there was a crash on the bathroom floor.

Mary turned back to make sure he was okay before turning back to Kylie, "Birth right?" she asked.

"Not a clue," Kylie told her as she heard John drunkenly muttering from the bathroom.

"IUkajnjkehsuca," he said.

"But the purple giraffe!" Sherlock said, to what seemed like John, as he looked at Kylie and stumbled her back into the wall once more.

"thepurple…asifihnnels," John muttered back as Kylie got Sherlock off of her and walking again.

"Looks like somebody wants some love," Mary laughed at Kylie.

"I'm getting him up to bed," Kylie called back to her as she carefully navigated Sherlock through the living room and towards the stairs, "Good luck with John!"

Mary laughed and went back into the bathroom to get John sat back up next to the toilet.

**&#* *( )**

Kylie sighed and rubbed Sherlock's back as he threw up in the small bathroom upstairs, groaning after he finished and laying his head down on the cold porcelain.

"Drink some water," Kylie told him as she handed him the glass.

She had gotten him up the stairs after a very trying twenty minutes only to have him try to yank, what he called "that dress" off of her before becoming distracted by a spider he aptly named Vincent and talking to him. Vincent had given Kylie enough time to change quickly, get his filthy shirt off of him, and grab him some water before coming back into the room to see him pale, barely getting him to the bathroom in time to throw up, where they sat now.

Sherlock drank some of the water as he regained his color and lay back down tiredly on the toilet.

"Let's get you into bed," Kylie said as she took the water from him and stood up, reaching down to pull him up.

He stumbled up, barely, knocking Kylie against the wall.

"Is that a Euphemism?" Sherlock grinned at her.

Kylie laughed and gently pushed him away, "I wish it was, but you are FAR too drunk for it to be one."

"You…" he trailed off as he nuzzled her hair, exhaustion hitting him, "are so amazing…"

Kylie smiled as she gently got him out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

"….and beautiful…."

She pulled back the covers and gently placed him in the bed on his side.

"And…" he trailed off as his head hit the pillow and his eyes shut, "And…"

Kylie smiled gently as she covered him up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Good night love," she whispered before pressing her lips to his forehead and grabbing him some more water and cleaning up the bathroom before getting into bed herself and turning out the lights.

**Let me know what you guys thought! **

**Review!**


	80. Chapter 80

**I am so sorry guys. My life has seriously gotten out of control. I am working at a hospital, working my other job, doing school, starting my thesis, and teaching a lab of a course… I thought I would have more free time, but that's the few hours I get to sleep. So I really sincerely apologize. If I could write all the time I would. So thanks for those of you who are sticking with me even though I don't update everyday like I used to. **

**Alith Cambree: hahahaha thanks so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

**Guest: haha I guess you cant can you? But thanks so much!**

**Gwilwillith: So glad you enjoyed it my dear!  
**

**Saadhana: hahaha thanks so much. I could just see Witham asking that so clearly… I had to put it in there. But thanks. Drunk John and Sherlock were a bit fun to write. **

**Chaos-and mischief: Thanks so much! It was the only way I could think of to get Sherlock shit faced. **

**AlmaLucia: Thanks so much! Its just how I imagined it happening! **

**ScarletMarauder146: So glad you enjoyed it!**

**GetSherlock: hahahah who the hell knows! Its drunken ranting! Hahaha. But thanks so much my dear!  
**

**Guest: :D thanks!  
**

**TaylorRiley17: Thanks so much my dear! Glad you did!  
**

**Hannahhobnob: hahah so glad to hear that! For real though… so drunk people are so much fun to watch. **

**Bored411: Thanks so much my dear! I don't think anyone knows what it means. Hahahaha**

**Kie1993: :D thanks my dear!**

**Once more, I am so sorry you guys! Heres the next one! Its lame, but needed!**

Kylie sighed and turned the page of the paper she was reading before going back to running her fingers through Sherlock's hair soothingly.

He had woken her up about an hour earlier by rolling onto his stomach and landing pretty much on top of her. She had tried to shove him off of her before he had whimpered in discomfort, nuzzled his head into her chest and wrapped himself around her seeking some sort of comfort from the pain that was hitting him.

She could tell that his hangover was kicking in and she knew it would wake him up in a little while, so she just settled on trying to comfort him in his sleep for as long as she could before his life became a living hell with what she knew would be the worst hangover he had ever had.

She had to catch up on the latest anthropological research anyway… might as well stay awake.

He groaned and secured his arms around her more tightly as if to draw her as close as he could to him.

Kylie looked at him. Pain and discomfort covered his face as his body fought to stay in a restless sleep rather than wake up and endure the pain. Her heart broke for him. She hated seeing him in pain, and she had seen far too much of it since the bombing of Parliament. The man had been through so much in his life and the last couple of months. He deserved a break from the pain.

She set down the journal on the nightstand along with her glasses and put both her arms around him, rubbing his back and trying to get him to go back to sleep.

He made a small noise and tried to burry his head into her even more as he shifted. Kylie couldn't help but smile. She knew he was in pain, but God… that man was adorable when he was waking up. Lord knows she was dating a fully grown and very mature man, but she couldn't help but see the little kid in him with his sometimes…. Well, who was she kidding… mostly child-like behavior and it was moments like these that he just seemed like a small child to her.

It was moments like these when she always remembered back to the Sherlock she first met nearly two years ago. That same man who didn't believe love existed, the same one who hated human touch, and almost human interaction, was holding her close and seeking the comfort of her arms on a conscious and subconscious level.

He turned his head slightly and opened a bleary eye only to wince and burry his head in her chest once more.

Her fingers ran through his hair once more.

"That bad huh?" she whispered to him, knowing that noise was probably going to be a little too much for him.

He groaned in response, causing Kylie to laugh as she kept playing with his hair.

He just lay there for a moment before his body stiffened suddenly. Kylie frowned and looked at him questioningly. He slowly pulled his head back and winced at the light as he looked around the room in confusion before looking at her in confusion.

"You expect to be cuddling with John?" Kylie asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

He either ignored or did not process the comment, as he looked around the room in confusion. Kylie tried her best not to laugh at him; he had no idea how he had gotten here.

"You okay?" Kylie smiled at him.

He shut his eyes painfully as he racked his brain.

"You have no idea how you got here do you?" she asked. She should not be highly entertained at the fact that her boyfriend got so belligerently drunk that he blacked out, but she was dating Sherlock Holmes; the man who knew and remembered everything…. it was pretty damn entertaining.

"I…" he began hoarsely before he paused and cringed at the massive amount of pain that went through his head. He looked as if he were about to begin again before he shut his mouth immediately.

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him as he slowly pulled himself off of her, sat up and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. She heard him vomiting once more and sighed to herself… this was going to be a long day.

**&*# ()***

"I remember everything."

"Sherlock you were so obliterated last night that I couldn't even read your text messages."

"Its John's fault."

"It was John's bachelor party."

"Stag party…"

"Whatever… You two needed to get hammered together for once."

"You don't need to yell."

"I'm whispering. Stay by the toilet, you are going to throw up again."

Groan

"Keep your voice lower. Drank too much…"

"You think?"

Sherlock glared at her from his spot next to the toilet in the small bathroom upstairs as he leaned on it. They had been there for nearly three hours now and nearly six glasses of water, three explanations of why he couldn't remember what happened last night, and four aspirin later, not much improvement had been made for Sherlock.

"Water," Sherlock finished his sentence as he shut his eyes and set his head down gently on the cool porcelain of the toilet, "too much water."

Kylie smiled sadly at him. He needed water and she just kept trying to get him to slowly drink it, but his body wasn't tolerating it.

A soft knock on the bathroom door caused Sherlock to groan in pain as Mary poked her head in.

"Sorry," she whispered in apology to Sherlock before turning to Kylie, "You two okay?"

"Shut up," Sherlock muttered.

Kylie ran a hand through his hair before getting up and kissing his forehead, "I'll be right back."

He made a noise in response as she and Mary walked down the stairs and into the living room still covered in glitter and various objects that they had found last night.

"How's John?" Kylie asked as she went into the kitchen to make tea.

"About the same as Sherlock," Mary said as she leaned up against the opposite counter, "though he was definitely still drunk this morning."

Kylie laughed and raised an eyebrow at her, "he try to jump you?"

Mary laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "John is a bit strange when he's drunk…"

"He's one of the ones who wants to try the weirdest things?" Kylie inquired.

Mary gaped at her, "The WEIRDEST things Kylie!"

Kylie just laughed.

"You dated one of those?" Mary asked her.

Kylie laughed as the Kettle began to boil, "No. Thomas is the only other guy I've been with and Lord knows that not Sherlock."

"Then how in the hell did you guess that?" Mary asked, "I've never told you he did that!"

"Lucky guess," Kylie told her, "I had a friend in college whose boyfriend did the same thing. And I figured that was the only reason that you would blush."

Mary just stared at her friend, "I'm sorry when did you become Sherlock?"

Kylie chucked the towel at her friend before turning around and making her tea.

"Did Natalie and Alexis make it home okay last night?" Kylie asked.

"Yep," Mary told her, "Natalie went home with a stranger as usual and Alexis's husband let me know that he picked her up safe and sound."

"You hear from your sister yet?" Kylie asked darkly as she took a sip of the deliciously warm beverage.

"Mrs. Hudson… that doll," Mary said looking at the sky in thanks, "She stayed at our flat and gave Claudia some BS story about how the other girls had left and we went to take John to get baptized."

Kylie snorted with laughter.

Mary grinned, "I know. My family is that damn absurd."

"They are family," Kylie grinned, "What can you do?"

Mary shook her head and looked out at the living room, "What in the hell are you going to do with a pool of pudding?"

"Make Reggie clean this shit up," Kylie told her with a shrug, "If a hooker didn't kill the rest of the groom's party other than our two."

Then, just as if on cue, Reggie and Rod came bursting into the flat with a giggling blond bimbo in tow.

"JOHN!" Reggie yelled loudly, obviously still drunk off his ass, "JOHN We got you a girl to sleep with!"

Mary glared at the men as Kylie raised an eyebrow in disgust.

Rod whirled around looking for him and managed to fall flat on his face onto the glitter-covered floor. The bimbo giggled as she watched him and Reggie drunkenly pulled her toward him.

"My friend is getting married," Reggie slurred to her, "We are going to send him off in style…"

"Uh no," Kylie said as she came out into the living room and staring at them. He was not going to make her friend made or disrupt Sherlock and John's already painful hangovers, "You three, out."

"Hey gorgeous," Reggie said flirtatiously as he walked forward to hug her.

"No," Kylie said keeping him at an arms length, "you smell like bourbon, vomit, herpes, and regret. Go to the hotel and sober up. And then you lot are going to come and clean up my living room."

"But we have a present for John…" Rod said as he sat up and looked at Kylie and Mary up and down, "You two are gorgeous."

Rod then turned to Reggie, "You bastard. You just said they were just 'fuckable' so you could have the both of them for yourself!"

Kylie felt anger run through her veins. First of all, they were supposedly John's good friends. They should not be even thinking about touching Mary. Second of all, they bring a bimbo into her home 'for him'? Not to mention literally sexualizing and degrading her and her best friend right to their faces. No…. they were gone.

"Get out," Kylie said through gritted teeth.

"Come on baby…" Reggie began.

"OUT NOW!" Kylie yelled at him as she grabbed her phone and dialed Lestrade's number.

"I have Scotland Yard coming. I suggest you lot go back to the hotel, sober the hell up, think about what you have just done, and then come back and clean up this shit, apologize to your friends soon-to-be bride for the mass amounts of disrespect that have just happened here," she told them.

Reggie, Rod, and the bimbo all just stared at her, all trying to figure out what she had just said.

"Hi Greg," Kylie told him as Lestrade picked up the other end of the line, "We have an issue at Baker Street. Mary and I need you to kick three drunk and disorderlies out of my flat. Thanks. See you soon."

Kylie hung up the phone and looked at them expectantly.

Reggie just scoffed and plopped himself down on their couch. Their; her and Sherlock's couch….

"You're bluffing," Reggie scoffed as the Bimbo sat down next to him, cuddling into his side, "I know a lady bluff when I see it."

"Fine," Kylie said as she stormed back into the kitchen, "Just start thinking of your explanation when you cant be at the wedding for your supposed 'friend' because you were in prison."

Mary met her eye in the kitchen, giving her silent thanks.

Kylie smiled in return. Mary had been nervous that she wanted to make a good imprecation on John's friends and chewing them out like this would make her seem like a prudish bitch. Kylie didn't really give a shit what they thought of her and to be honest, she didn't really know if she had the self-control to not act as she was right at that moment.

"Whatever love," Reggie said as he leaned back on the sofa.

Kylie smiled as she heard footsteps up the staircase and Lestrade came bounding in along with Dimmock who had happened to be out to get coffee with him at the time of Kylie's call.

Lestrade and Dimmock both stopped and looked around the living room questioningly before setting eyes on a very drunk Reggie, Rod, and the herpes ridden tramp.

"Kylie? Mary?" Lestrade asked as he wandered into the flat.

"They're…" Rod began to slur and get up before Dimmock stepped forward and pulled out his gun.

"Stay exactly where you are," Dimmock told them threatingly as he allowed his partner to look for the girls.

"Right here Greg," Kylie said as she and Mary stepped out of the kitchen.

"You two alright?" Lestrade asked looking them over.

"Fine," Mary told him.

"These the guys who were bothering you?" Dimmock asked.

"I've asked them to leave multiple times, and they refuse," Kylie told them.

"They hurt you?" Lestrade asked.

"No," Kylie said as she ran a hand through her hair, "But they are unwelcomed, drunk, rude, abrasive, disrespectful, sexually harassed Mary and I, trashed my living room, and are now wiping STD's all over my couch."

"We are not…." Reggie began before Dimmock grabbed him by the shirt collar and slapped some cuffs on him.

"You lot are coming with us," Dimmock told him as Rod made to get up as well.

Lestrade grabbed him and slapped some cuffs on him as well before turning to the bimbo.

"Get out of here before I arrest you too," he told her.

She just rolled her eyes and walked out of the flat in silence.

"Hey man," Reggie said, "That was John's wedding present!"

Lestrade stopped and looked at Kylie.

"Oh yeah," Kylie said angrily, "Be glad the Yard made you work so you couldn't go. Otherwise you'd be with these idiots or in the bathroom retching your guts out with Sherlock and John."

Lestrade just laughed as he looked around the flat, "Maybe I am sorry I had to work. Though that must have been one hell of a stag party."

Mary laughed as Dimmock and Lestrade hauled Reggie and Rod out the door.

"Thanks Greg," Kylie told him as they left, "And thanks to you too Jarrod."

"Not a problem ladies," Dimmock said as he hauled the drunk men out the door.

"I'll stop by later!" Lestrade told them as he left.

Kylie shut the door and looked at Mary.

"Thank you," she said quietly to her.

Kylie smiled and hugged her friend, "You know John doesn't think like that don't you? You really are all that man wants."

"I know," Mary told her as she pulled out of her embrace and wiped her eyes, "God, now I'm crying. Damn hormones."

Kylie laughed at her friend, "You just aren't allowed to cry at your wedding."

Mary laughed, "I think that is just inevitable."

Kylie laughed as she got a text. She walked over to look at it, frowning as she read it.

**1 New Message: Unknown number**

Unknown number? Who in the hell was this? She opened the message.

**I believe I have you and my brother to thank for my release. I have some things I need to discuss with you.**

**-MH**

"Who is it?" Mary asked in a strange tone as she wiped her eyes.

"Mycroft," Kylie muttered, looking at the phone. She should be glad he was out of Mandan's clutches, but part of her could only think about Moran and how Mycroft had played a part in her mother and sister's deaths knowingly and chosen to hide it from her for this long.

"Oh," Mary laughed, "You looked at it as if it were Thomas texting you all over again."

Kylie barely registered the fact that Mary had even spoken. Her mind was far too busy racing. She didn't even know how to reply. This was the same man who played a role in her mother and sister's deaths…

_He is also the man you loves brother… the same man who sacrificed himself to get you, your friends, and Sherlock out of torture…_

A hand touching her brought her out of her thoughts.

Kylie looked up to see Mary looking at her questioningly.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kylie smiled at her fakely, "I'm going to go check on Sherlock again," she said as she turned quickly and walked up the stairs before Mary could get to her.

She knew Mary was frowning as she looked after her climb up the staircase, but she didn't need this on her friends plate when she was getting married in three days, and had a hung over fiancé.

She paused at the top of the stairs and pulled out her phone again, fingering her mother's ring around the long chain on her neck as she reread the message.

She couldn't help but hear her mother's voice in the back of her head.

"_Everyone deserves a redemption bug. People make mistakes, and what counts is that they try and right those mistakes. It may not happen right away, but if you trust that they will right their wrong, they usually will."_

Kylie sighed and typed a reply.

**Glad to hear you are okay. I need a few days to let everything set in. We will talk eventually. You have the right to tell your side. I just am hurt that you didn't tell me this sooner yourself. Give me a week after John and Mary's wedding. **

She pressed send and shut her eyes as she leaned against the doorframe of the upstairs bedroom. Every bone in her body wanted to be furious at Mycroft, blame him for all of her hurt; but she knew that it was wrong. This was her. She needed to deal with this.

A reply came back almost immediately.

**It's a bit difficult to admit to what you consider the biggest mistake of your life. Its easy when the people are names on a sheet of paper, not when the person it affected most has the heart of your younger brother. We will talk in about a week.**

**-MH**

Kylie felt tears come to her eyes at his response. She didn't know why… but she did. His words hit her hard. It would take a lot for him to come to her with that, but still… he should have told her. She'd known him for nearly two years now. The man was practically family as he was the brother of the man she knew she was spending the rest of her life with.

"Kylie?"

Kylie looked to see Sherlock wandering out of the bathroom slowly, almost wincing with every step. He looked like he felt like shit and barely knew what was going on, but he was looking at her with concern as she was crying for what felt like no reason in the middle of the door way.

"Hey," she said quietly as she quickly wiped her eyes and walked over to him, "You feeling any better?"

"What happened?" he asked, shutting his eyes for a second trying to calm his throbbing head, "Who was here?"

"Oh, it was just Rod and Reggie and some bimbo…" she told him quietly before he looked at her with slight anger.

"Did he touch you?" he growled, wincing after he did as his headache began to flare up once more.

"No," she told him with a small smile, "did you think I'd let him? I do wear the ring you gave me for a reason."

He just grabbed her hand and looked at the ring on her finger, running his thumb over it gently.

"I heard scuffling," he told her.

"He made a rude comment and I snapped and called Lestrade. Lestrade and Dimmock took them away in cuffs," she told him quietly.

"What comment?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter Sherlock…"

"It does."

Kylie just looked at him and wiped her eyes once more, "it over Sherlock. It's not worth you getting upset over."

"He made you cry," he told her quietly as he wiped a tear off her face.

She smiled at him and felt more tears well up in her eyes. She had no clue about when she became so emotional, but the bitter, non-emotional man she had met covered in blood two years ago had turned into the tenderest, most enduring human being on the face of the planet. He really did love her; the man who thought that love didn't exist, really was head over heels in love with her.

"Your brother is okay," she told him as more tears fell from his gesture, "He just texted me."

Sherlock looked at her in confusion, "He texted you?"

"He… wants to talk to me," Kylie admitted quietly, "About my mom and sister."

Sherlock just looked at her, willing his brain to work as it pounded against his skull.

"We're going to talk next week, after the wedding," Kylie told him as she ran a hand down his chest, rubbing circles softly.

"You don't have to," he told her quietly. God, why did those circles always make him feel better, no matter how crappy he felt?

She just looked at him, "He's your brother, and essentially family to me too. I plan on being with you for the rest of my life Sherlock. That means he's going to be a part of my life for a very long time."

"The rest of my family isn't," Sherlock told her quietly.

Kylie gaped at him. Was he really offering to shut his brother out of his life for her?

"Mycroft is the one person in your family who didn't abuse you in some shape or form. He has always been there for you and that is more than enough for me to go and work this out with him. I need to get over it. What's done is done, and he is trying his damnedest to make it right. I can let him try," she told him.

Sherlock just looked at her, playing with a loose end of her hair.

"I know you'll never admit it," she told him softly, "and you don't have to, but I know Mycroft means a lot to you. You haven't told me much about your childhood, but from what I have gathered, Mycroft was the only one who was there for you. That means a lot Sherlock."

He just looked down as his hands just played with her hair. She was exactly right, and he would never admit it out loud. He hated his brother. He was annoying, and always trying to interfere in his life. But he just kept thinking back to when Mycroft was in the hospital and he had that flashback. He had been scared his older brother was going to be pulled out of his life. As much as he hated him, Kylie was right, he wanted him in his life.

Kylie just watched him think about her words slowly with his hung over mind. She just kept standing there with him for about five minutes before he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple in a silent sign of thanks.

Kylie felt more tears fall from her eyes as she felt the emotion between the two of them.

God, why was she crying?

She just clung onto him a little longer before pulling back and wiping her eyes.

"Did you drink anymore water?" she asked him.

Sherlock groaned.

"You drank alcohol and have been throwing up, you are dehydrated," she told him as she went to go fetch him some more water, bringing back a large glass and handing it to him.

"Drink and then lets try to sleep," she told him.

He begrudgingly took the glass and drank the water, handing it back to her and exhaustedly making his way back to bed.

Kylie came back out with another glass, setting it on his nightstand before ensuring that all the blinds were drawn before getting into bed beside him. He immediately reached out for her, pulling her close to him. He felt like shit and she was the only thing that took a little bit of the pain and misery away.

**I know it's a really lame and filler chapter, but a few things needed to be sorted out before the wedding stuff begins! **

**BTW… "the birth right" will come up again…**

**Please, please, please review? It honestly makes my day every time! Both good and bad as long as it is constructive!**


	81. Chapter 81

**You guys are seriously amazing. I have been crazy busy and you guys have been so supportive even though I haven't been updating as often. You guys are amazing. **

**Crystal: Thanks so much my dear! I tend to question myself all the time and this review seriously made my day. Thanks so much. I really appreciate it. **

**Bakage: hahah yeah.. pretty much right? **

**Elleari: Thanks so much my dear! Wedding coming up soon. **

**Oreal: Thanks so much my dear! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!  
**

**Saadhana: …**

**AlmaLucia: Thanks my dear. I was thinking about it myself and was like: "hm, she would prob think about it too."**

**Bored411: Thanks my dear. Hahaha I was trying to get rid of them, can you tell?  
**

**Scarletmarauder146: He always reminds me of a child… Is that weird?**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear!  
**

**Guest: Thanks my dear. I am all about constructive criticism. People think I'm crazy for it, but Id rather have honesty than pity. I want to know what others really think. I hate bashing for no reason. I've gotten all of the above. Thanks so much though. I have Kylie like that just because that's the only kind of person I can really see with Sherlock, and her being Gibbs daughter and all….**

**GetSherlock: hahaha hopefully I'll get to addressing it soon. **

**Kie1993: Thanks so much my dear! **

**Hannahhobnob: …. You'll see. **

**MadMadchen: Thanks so much my dear! That really means a lot. That's actually where I got inspired for this series. I'm so glad you are enjoying this though. **

**Here's the next one guys! Its another filler, but its needed!**

Groan

"Turn it down," John groaned as he leaned back on the couch, trying to get his head to stop throbbing.

"John the TV is on mute," Kylie said from the kitchen.

"Stop yelling," Sherlock told her as he winced from his spot on the couch next to John.

"I can feel the sound in my head," John whined.

"First of all I'm not yelling," she told them quietly from the kitchen, "and are you hearing the words that are coming out of your mouth John?" Kylie asked as she walked back into the room, setting a cup of coffee in front of both of them.

"Unfortunately," John groaned, "I'd like not to."

Kylie smirked at them. They both looked like shit as they lay there next to each other on the couch, willing their hangovers to go away.

She had gotten Sherlock to sleep on and off throughout the day and by the time dinner came around, she and Mary had decided to try to get the boys to eat. Both John and Sherlock had been throwing up nearly non-stop, and refused to eat anything all day.

"Drink the coffee," Kylie told them, "Mary will be back soon and you are both going to try to eat."

Both of them groaned like whiny children, causing Kylie to laugh.

Mary had left about twenty minuets ago to go and find the greasiest food she could find to help as well as get them some electrolytes in a British version of Gatorade that Kylie could never remember the name of.

"No food," John groaned as he put his head in between his legs as he leaned on his knees.

"You two haven't eaten all day," Kylie condoned as she sat on the arm of the couch and ran her fingers softly though Sherlock's hair as he leaned back and slouched off the couch, "And you both know grease helps with a hangover."

Sherlock sat up and looked at her with bewilderment, "Hangovers are due to dehydration, Kyleigha; it's proven fact. And you call yourself a scientist…"

He laid his head back down as Kylie just raised an eyebrow at him before looking at John and getting up, wandering into the kitchen.

John would have said something to Sherlock about how he needs to listen to Kylie sometimes about things he doesn't have that much experience with. Grease usually did help his hangovers… he just didn't want to eat.

That look Kylie had given him, had let him know that Sherlock was going to be up a shit-creek with her in a little bit, but his head hurt far too much to comment at the moment….

CRASH.

Both John and Sherlock winced in pain as Kylie dropped a cast iron pan on the floor.

"Oops," Kylie said in a flat tone that told them that dropping the pan was no accident.

"Dammit Kylie," Sherlock groaned through gritted teeth as his head pounded painfully.

"She did it because you are a dick you arse," John gritted through as he clutched his head.

"What did I do?" he asked as he begged the pounding to go away.

"Its also scientifically proven that loud noises can help torture rude boyfriends before their girlfriends shove greasy food down their throats so their hangover, which is caused from dehydration and ingesting absurd amounts of alcohol… at a strip club, I might add… may go away. And just because it isn't _scientifically proven_ doesn't mean that it doesn't work or that I am an idiot," Kylie said as she came back out into the living room, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the man she loved, "So drink your damn coffee."

Sherlock looked at her with confusion at her sudden change in mood. She was never this moody…

"We went to a strip club?" John asked in total confusion and pain.

Kylie glared at him, "Yes, you did. But you were too obliterated to remember."

"You find us at one…?" John began before Sherlock cut him off, causing John to drop his head and give up on trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why are you so irritable? Are you…?" he began before Kylie turned and cut him off angrily.

"Ask me if I am PMSing and the next pan I throw will be at your face Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock just stared at her in a mixture of fright and shock while John just raise his head and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Now both of you drink your damn coffee," Kylie said before she stomped off into the upstairs to change.

Both men picked up their mugs and sipped the beverage in silence for a moment before John broke it.

"What else did you do?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"What else did you do to get you in trouble with your girlfriend?" John asked, "Kylie usually tolerates your rude comments for a bit before she snaps. That one comment was not enough to break the camels back."

Sherlock racked his hung over mind and pounding head for a reason Kylie would be upset with him. He couldn't think of one rather than the incident that had just happened. All day she had been nothing but soothing and helpful; minus the bit where she had cried… he still didn't know why as a matter of fact…

"Hey boys," Mary said as she walked in holding a few bags, "feeling any better?"

"No," both of them answered bitterly as they sipped their coffee Kylie made for them.

Sherlock looked at the beverage in confusion. It was undeniably helping his headache a bit. It shouldn't… it was coffee…

…. damn Kylie and her holistic healing ways.

Mary laughed slightly to herself as she handed John and Sherlock both a Styrofoam container filled with probably the greasiest fish and chips Sherlock had ever laid eyes on.

"Eat up," Mary told them as she went back into the kitchen to get something else returning with two bottles of the familiar drink Kylie so-wrongly called "Gatorade", "And neither of you can get up or go to bed until that whole plate and the whole bottle are gone."

Sherlock just stared at the greasy food as his stomach churned unpleasantly. He had no desire to eat that… at all…

He just drank his coffee and hoped that this would subdue his pounding headache instead of eating…. That…

"Eat it Sherlock," Mary told him as John begrudgingly began eating his.

"Coffee first," Sherlock muttered into his cup as he sipped more of the amazing beverage.

Mary raised an eyebrow and smiled at him, "That's Kylie's hangover remedy."

"No more talking," John commented in pain as he just kept eating.

Mary laughed and took a seat in the armchair before picking up a magazine she had left there, and flipping through it.

Sherlock just continued to sip his coffee as John silently tried to choke down the food Mary gave him slowly, fighting nausea the entire time.

About fifteen minutes had passed before Mary looked up.

"Where's Kylie?"

"Upstairs," John muttered miserably.

"She's been up there for a while," Mary said as she frowned.

"She's pissed off at this git for being a dick," John muttered.

Sherlock glared at his best friend.

"What's new," Mary joked as he heard Kylie come down the stairs and began drinking his coffee once more as he saw Mary frown with concern.

"Oh my God," Mary said as she rushed towards Kylie, "What happened?"

Sherlock felt his stomach drop as he quickly turned to look at her, regretting it instantly as his head throbbed. He didn't care; he was far too worried about the auburn haired woman. Was she hurt? What was wrong?

He saw her eyes were bright red and watery as her nose ran a bit as if she had been crying and trying to cover it up rather poorly. Why was she crying? If Mycroft had been an ass again…

"Nothing," Kylie said shaking her head, "Its just PMS."

PMS? Well, that explained the irritability. But she never cried irrationally… that symptom was new…

Mary just smiled as Kylie wiped her eyes, "Hate that…"

Kylie laughed and wiped her face on the sleeve of her father's old sweatshirt before walking into the kitchen and talking to Mary quietly.

Sherlock just gazed towards the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel that something was up… what? He didn't know.

***&#( #( **

Kylie sat at the table typing on her computer quietly as Sherlock sat on the couch in silence. John had finished his food nearly twenty minutes ago and had been allowed to go to bed, while Sherlock was still sitting here with his food completely untouched, but nearly two and half cups of coffee in his system as he stared at Kylie as she work.

She sighed before shutting her laptop and looking at him, smiling slightly. She got up and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him and curling her feet underneath her, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry I'm a crazy bitch," she told him, "I'm due for my period in about a week and a half…."

"A week and four days," Sherlock corrected.

"I will never get over how weird it is that you seriously monitor my cycle," Kylie said giving him a strange smile, "But what I am trying to say is with my weight returning to normal finally, the PMS symptoms are just going haywire, so I apologize for my crying and irrational snapping at a comment that was indeed rude, but I over-reacted to it."

She just looked at him and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't want to hurt you a single bit," she told him quietly, "No matter how mad I am at you." She smiled a bit at him, "Even if it is just a headache that I irritated."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "A bit more than that."

Kylie laughed slightly, "Like I said, I am sorry. I acted irrationally."

A corner of Sherlock's mouth pulled up as he shrugged and finished off his coffee, "I'm used to your irrational behavior by now."

Kylie gaped and hit him lightly on the arm before he began laughing and put his arm around her before she began laughing too and moved into his embrace. As their laughter died down, she cuddled into him smiling into the crook of his neck as she set her head down on his shoulder.

His hand wandered over her stomach and hips, and then torso, causing her to shift awkwardly and look at him quizzically.

"You weight hasn't returned," he said quietly as he ran his fingers over her still pronounced ribcage.

She felt her body try to shrink towards itself as she refused to meet his eye, "I said returning," she said quietly, "I've gained back a little."

"You still need to gain more," he told her quietly as he felt her self-confidence quickly leaving her.

"And I will," she told him, "I only have seven more pounds to gain back, then I can start running again."

"You can't run and not eat," he told her quietly as his fingers brushed through her hair.

"I know," she replied.

They sat there for a moment, at peace and lost in worries and thoughts when Sherlock felt a drop of water hit his skin. He looked at her as she sniffed and pulled away from him.

"You need to eat this Sherlock," She said referring to the untouched food in front of him, getting up and grabbing it, "I'll reheat it for you."

Before he could even object, or ask her what was wrong, she was up with his food and in the kitchen messing with the microwave.

He just looked towards the kitchen in confusion. Why did she keep crying? She had never cried this much before for no reason? Something had happened… something she wasn't telling him.

The microwave beeped and he heard her messing about in the kitchen before walking back out with the plate of food, setting it in front of him along with a fork before wiping her eyes.

Sherlock just stared at her as she sat back down next to him.

"Eat please," she asked him quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he still refused to eat.

"Nothing, its PMS," she told him, "Please eat."

"You don't usually cry because of that," he said without missing a beat, "Did Mycroft say something?"

"No," she said immediately, "No, he hasn't contacted me since this morning. Please eat."

"Why are you crying then?"

"I honestly have no idea why I am crying," she said as more tears fell and she quickly tried to dry them, "its my damn ovulation starting again now that I have adequate body fat, weight, and nutrients. It just comes back a little stronger before it evens out again I guess."

Sherlock just stared at her.

"I'm fine," she told him, "I promise. I don't know why I am such a wreck. Now, Please eat and drink the Gatorade."

He just looked at her, not even bothering to correct the Gatorade comment before turning to his food and getting up, wandering into the kitchen.

Kylie just looked at him questioningly, "Sherlock you need to eat!"

"So do you," he said walking back into the living room holding a plate and another fork, retaking his seat next to her.

Kylie just sat there in a slight shock as he placed some of the food on the plate and set it in front of her before he began eating himself.

He chewed and picked at the plate as Kylie just stared at him in confusion.

"Eat please," he told her quietly as he took a sip of the drink Mary had gotten him.

Kylie gaped for a moment, "But…" she began before Sherlock looked at her pointedly.

"Eat," he told her sternly.

Kylie bit her lip and looked at the food on the plate.

"You should be eating all of it," she told him as she picked up her fork.

"You're the one who is underweight," Sherlock told her as he took another bite.

"You aren't far behind me," she muttered as she took a small bite chewing slowly and trying not to gag.

Sherlock just looked at her and continued to eat in silence.

Kylie just began picking at the small amount of food on the plate, trying to make it look like she was eating it, but Sherlock (who was nearly done with his) wasn't falling for it.

"You have to put it in your mouth and chew Kyleigha," He told her quietly.

She shrunk into herself and took another bite as he saw a tear fall from her eyes.

Sherlock looked at her in bewilderment. She wasn't your typical anorexic; she didn't have a bad relationship with food. She just didn't eat and got physically sick with stress. He was better, Thomas was dead, she wasn't stressed. The thing with Mycroft hadn't been affecting her as badly as those two things did. She had eaten three meals yesterday and had been eating regularly since. He didn't know why on earth she was crying once more.

He just reached over and ran a hand through her hair comfortingly as she took a bite shakily.

She shut her eyes as more as she swallowed. He felt her body convulse slightly with a gag reflex that she was able to calm.

Worry shot through him. She had thrown up once before when John had made her eat too much, but he had only given her a little bit. He couldn't have pushed her too far? Was she sick again?

He felt her forehead, not feeling a fever, "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she said quietly as she gently grabbed his hand, removing it from her forehead. She interlaced her fingers with his and wiped her eyes, "I just haven't had anything this greasy and…and…"

She broke down slightly and she set down the fork and turned into his arms, seeking comfort.

He just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. He had no idea what was going on with the woman in his arms; this had to be the craziest bout of PMS that she had ever had.

"Why can't I eat food Sherlock?" she asked.

"You ate earlier today," he told her as he rubbed her back.

"I know," Kylie said as she gripped his t-shirt, "I just don't know why I can't eat this? I want to be normal."

Sherlock looked at her in confusion.

"I'm already so messed up. I was traumatized by my mother and sisters death, I'm in love with the man who's brother was partially responsible for their deaths, I was raped by a man I was foolish enough to miss the signs not once, but twice. I have no idea why the hell you put up with me. I am probably the most fucked-up person in the history of the world," she said as she cuddled into him.

"I'm pretty sure Hitler was a little bit more messed up than you," Sherlock told her.

Kylie laughed bitterly, "Not by much."

Sherlock shrugged, "Well, normal is boring anyway."

She laughed into his shoulder as he smiled at her.

"Seriously," she said as she rubbed his chest, "Why are you so good to me? I'm a mess; my life has always been a mess. Trouble follows me everywhere I go."

"Because I'm just as fucked up as you are," He said as he ran a hand through her hair, "if not more." He paused for a moment, taking it all in. Her vulnerability, the way her hair shone in the light of the flat, the way she fit into him like a cliché puzzle piece… this one woman had changed his life in the most dramatic fashion that he would have never expected.

"And because I love you," he told her quietly, running a hand through her hair once more.

Kylie closed her eyes before she looked up at him. She couldn't help the overwhelming emotion she had for this man. He was far too good to her.

She leaned up and kissed him tenderly, trying to convey her thankfulness for him.

The kiss slowed to a stop and she pressed her forehead to his, "I love you too."

He shifted and kissed her forehead.

"One more bite," he told her quietly.

She paused before nodding and wiping her eyes, sitting up and picking at the food before putting one last large fork-full in her mouth, chewing and swallowing painfully.

Sherlock reached out for her and pulled her tightly to him, kissing her temple as more tears flowed. He pulled her back against his chest and laid them down on the couch.

She cuddled into him as he smoothed the hair out of her face, kissing the top of her head once more before settling into the couch to sleep. He felt Kylie still crying, but her sobs were beginning to subside. She didn't deserve all that she had been through in her life. She had been so strong for so long, and if he just had to tolerate a week and a half of her irrational PMS behavior, he could do that.

Love was irrational anyhow, and God knows that that was one of the very strong feelings that he felt towards the woman on his chest.

**So, filler I know… One more filler and then the wedding! Hopefully!**

**Review? Please? Make my day a little brighter with feedback?**


	82. Chapter 82

**I am SO Sorry this one took a bit guys! I think I rewrote it about 400 times! It just wasn't how I wanted it (and its still not honestly…) but a huge thanks to Nikki-Vicious for helping me and letting me bounce ideas and calming my freak outs. **

**I just wanted to point out that when you do not ovulate for a bit, your PMS symptoms can come back ten-fold due to the fact that those hormones have not been released and its almost like an intolerance/overload!  
**

**A HUGE thanks to my amazing reviewers! Thanks to Saandhana, ilovesinging (IPMed you my dear!), Gwilwilith, , bored411, van, scarletmarauder146, GetSherlocked, and my Guest reviewer for their amazing reviews, which all put a smile on my face!  
**

**Here's the next one guys! It's a long one!**

Crreeekk

The door creaked shut, causing Sherlock to wake out of his peaceful slumber. He cracked an eye just in time to see Mary creeping back towards the bedroom that she and John were staying in, trying her best not to wake the sleeping couple on the couch.

He shut his eyes and buried his nose in Kylie's hair as she still lay asleep next to him, her head on his chest. He took a deep breath, inhaling the comforting scent of lavender and vanilla, a smell that was so distinctly her.

His body was exhausted and longed to just lay here half asleep, not caring or worrying about anything. That wasn't likely to happen though, as he had already woken his overactive mind from its groggy state of sleep. He didn't want to think right now, all he wanted to do was lay here and feel; just feel with the one woman who had taught him how.

Sure, he had always _felt_ emotion to some degree, but he had learned to shove it out of his mind from a young age. His father had made sure that his face never showed a single ounce of emotion. He was to remain stoic and poised at all times, no matter the situation. Apparently, he ignored the irony of a therapist classically conditioning his son to become a sociopath. He wouldn't be surprised if there was an article somewhere in his mother's house discussing his findings with Sherlock's change in behavior…

It wasn't until Kylie came along that he really began to allow himself to feel, take in, and let emotions culminate inside of him rather than just shove them deeper inside. John had been working on it for a while, forcing him to look at an appreciate others feelings, but Kylie stirred something inside of him that made him open up… made him want to open up…

When they had broken up, he had gone back to the way he had always lived his life; cold and shut off. The beauty of being a conditioned sociopath was that he could turn it back on at anytime he wanted. It was the only way that he knew how to live, how to cope… and if that meant going back to his father's ways… he'd do it…

As much as he hated his father, this way of life worked for him. If you were cold, distant, and objective, you kept people away from you at a distant. If you didn't let others in, you couldn't be hurt by them. He had made that mistake with his brother when he was young and when he went off to school, things got twice as bad at home. Mycroft had helped him when he was little, he had looked to him for help, trusted him, and then he threw him to the wolves when he left.

It had just been easier to keep people at a distance.

Then Lola happened…

Lola had been probably the first person he had allowed into his life, his first friend almost. She had been troubled, lost, in a bad part of the world from the moment he had met her in the library all those years ago, but her smart-ass nature and interest in science fascinated him somehow. He really didn't understand why he had allowed himself to befriend her, but she was the first person not to run away screaming when he was himself.

She had led him down the path of self-destruction… that's probably what was so fascinating about her. She had walked into his life at the time that he was probably attempting to piss off his parents the most. Self-destruction was probably the only thing that would upset them the most only due to the fact that it would affect the family name.

He had barely gotten out in time once he had been in with Cahill over his head. The things he did for that man were above and beyond just to destroy his family's reputation. He was out of his mind addicted to cocaine and heroin. He didn't even realize half the things that he did for Cahill until he woke up in a gutter three days later covered in blood.

He pulled Kylie a little closer to him in comfort. He had been a monster. That wasn't who he was now. He was no hero, he never had been, but she didn't deserve to be stuck with a monster like him. She was too good; she had been through too much. He would never understand why someone so beautiful, understanding, and just filled with good would want to stay with him… would fall in love with him…

He opened up his eyes and shifted his head so he could look at her, as she lay on his chest fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. He was in awe of her. He didn't understand how one person could get him to change and evolve out of his sociopathic nature his father had engrained in him and made him open up to another human being. Sure, John had caused him to open up a bit… well, more than a bit, but Kylie was different… and a lot prettier than John.

He was extremely thankful for his blogger and best friend. He would never admit it, but if John hadn't been in his life and lived with him for as long as they did, he probably would have chased off the best thing that had ever walked into his life; Kylie. John had changed him as well. Before 221B Baker Street had two occupants, Sherlock was isolated, short-tempered, and obsessive. John had walked into his life and gave him a little more joy outside of his cases. Life became more than just solving puzzles, it became enjoying shouting that the telly to annoy John, adventures on cases, the times when he would impress his best friend, chasing off John's girlfriends…

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that if he had not changed in those ways first, Kylie would probably not be in his arms right now. John had caused him to open up, and Kylie had just opened the floodgates.

He gently ran a hand through her hair as he looked at her. He really hadn't considered most women beautiful. He always knew that some women were ascetically attractive, but he had never quite been attracted himself. Kylie was really the first woman who the word beauty came to him unconsciously. Irene Adler had come close, but she had been more intriguing than attractive to him. Kylie was a beautiful mix between the two; quick-witted, bright, competitive, sincere, compassionate, and most of all, able to throw him for a loop when he was least expecting it. He was so used to always knowing every move at all times, but she was one of the first to throw him off his game when ever she damn well pleased.

He could go on and on about how this woman had affected him both physically and mentally. The way she made his mind go blank when she touched him, the way that she made him think more clearly as he held her, the way she laughed, the way she smiled at him when she was messing with him…

_God, what had he turned into?  
_

He didn't hate himself for it, that was the scary part. The part of him that was so cut off from emotion wanted to slap himself in the face for the thoughts running through his head.

He couldn't help but smiled as those thoughts went out the window and his mind began racing in another direction completely. He stared at her a thousand times, and it would never get old.

She had lost her tan that she had gotten in San Diego all those months ago and you could see her few scattered freckles that adorned her face. She always complained about her freckles, but he loved them. They were scattered over her cheekbones and helped to bring out her eyes even more. He trailed his hand softly over them, feeling the soft skin of her face. Her face was a bit thinner than it used to be due to her weight loss, but she was right; she was indeed gaining back her regular weight.

She had always been very thin, but there was a huge difference in her body. She ran constantly. Her daily regime of yoga and running when they weren't on a case had given her a thin yet muscular physique. She was an athlete at heart, there was no doubt about that, but he couldn't help but feel guilty as he was a part of her starving herself.

She managed stress by running; she always had, and yoga just added to that support. But she had stopped all of the above once he had gotten hurt. If she had kept running, she may not have been as stressed about him and still able to eat.

_You know she wouldn't have. She loves you far too much_.

Her shirt had ridden up slightly as she slept, exposing the full and slightly gaping waistband of her yoga pants. His hand traveled softly down her side, moving under the waist band to feel those five scars that she had left on her own body; all because of men she had loved.

Thomas was responsible for four of them. The bastard beat her, demeaned her, belittled her, tortured her, raped her… all unmentionable things that made his blood boil, wanting to revive the dead man and torture him for all eternity before putting him in the ground once more. But he couldn't talk…

He ran his finger over the freshest and deepest one, the same one that he had to forced her to cut. He had driven her that far into stress and anguish… his drug problem, his heart… this cut was because of him. Every time he felt that fifth cut, the pain in his heart made the piece of metal that had torn through it seem like a walk on the beach. He had made her go through hell… he had hurt her… He was just as bad as Thomas…

His fingers gently trailed over her stomach. Even with the pre-menstrual bloating he knew she had, she was still too thin. He hated seeing her like this. She was so much happier when she was constantly running. She almost glowed with joy when she came back from a run. He would never understand it, but she claimed she loved feeling that burning shaky feeling after a good workout. Yoga was another thing that she had fallen in love with. It was a way to calm her mind when it was overwhelmed. Running was the way to deal with stress, yoga helped her reset. Running made her glow, yoga made her sedated and relaxed.

She thrived off exercise just as he thrived off his nicotine patches he used to use, and his experiments. He noticed little changes when she was able to exercise consistently. Her temper wasn't as short, her PMS wasn't nearly as noticeable, and he could tell she was so much more confident about herself and her body. She was always confident, but she would shift uncomfortably when he touched her stomach if she hadn't exercised in a few days, almost as if she didn't want him to touch that part of her, fearing it wasn't toned. He loved her body; he just hoped that she would gain back that confidence in how she looked as well. He didn't understand how she could look in a mirror and not see what he saw.

She shifted in her sleep and murmured as she cuddled closer to him. He couldn't help but smile as he felt butterflies rush through him at the fact that she subconsciously wanted to be a close as possible to him. God, he was a sap… she had turned him into a complete and utter sap… but he didn't care.

He turned his head towards her and willed himself to fall back asleep. He was so comfortable… he just needed his mind to allow it.

Thumping and talking came up the staircase, causing Kylie to stir even more. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed her back, hoping to lull her and himself back to sleep by some miracle.

"Alright boys you have to apologize and scrub this place from top to …. Oh…" Lestrade said as he barged into the room with a very hung over Reggie, Rod, and a black and blue Dean. He stopped immediately and felt a smile come over his face at the sight of his glaring consulting detective as his slowly waking anthropologist was cuddled into his side.

"Damn, she is hot," Dean said as his eyes racked over Kylie, causing Sherlock's eyes to shoot to him with a threatening glare.

"Watch it," Lestrade growled as Kylie just shut her eyes in confusion and cuddled into Sherlock as his arms tightened around her protectively.

"What?" Dean asked as he pointed at Kylie, "Reggie said she was just…"

Lestrade cut him off before he could finish the sentence, "Trust me, you don't want to finish that sentence."

Dean looked at him in confusion.

"Whose the douche who was beat to a pulp?" Kylie asked as she yawned and settled back into Sherlock.

"You remember Reggie and Rod," Lestrade said, "This is Dean Manchester, we arrested him behind the strip club on eighth after he had been kicked out a few times for being too handsy."

"Lovely," Kylie muttered as she closed her eyes once more.

"You still haven't explained what you are doing here with them," Sherlock growled. Kylie just rubbed his chest, avoiding his still tender pacemaker, as she sensed his upset.

"They are here to clean up and apologize for their behavior," Lestrade said looking at the group of younger men who didn't look much better than John and Sherlock did yesterday.

"What behavior?" Sherlock growled.

"They didn't touch me Sherlock," Kylie told him groggily as she yawned and tried to sit up, only to have his arms tighten around her, pulling her back down to his chest.

Kylie sighed and let him pull her back to him. She knew he was on edge and far too overprotective as he still did not know what had happened yesterday.

"Harassment," Lestrade said as he looked at them, "And trespassing…"

"You know this thing is a whole misunderstanding," Reggie complained as he winced in pain and ran a hand over his face.

"I witnessed half of it," Lestrade said, not falling for it for a second, "and the rest of this flat says it all."

"But…" Rod began as Lestrade grabbed him by the shirt collar and tossed him towards the glittered mess.

"Clean…" Lestrade told them sternly, "Or I'll drag your ass back to the Yard and you'll miss the wedding all together."

Reggie, Rod and Dean all glared at him before they bitterly began to pick up the things around the flat.

"I believe you lot owe someone in this room an apology," Lestrade said as he plopped himself in an armchair.

"I'm sorry for thinking your girl is gorgeous Sherlock," Dean said with a smile.

"She and Mary are a bit more than gorgeous," Rod commented as he began to move the pool of pudding.

Kylie felt Sherlock's fists clench.. This was not going to end well… he needed to calm down.

"Watch it," Lestrade growled, "You three just earned a few more hours in lockup after this."

"Oh, come on!" Dean complained loudly, causing Reggie and Rod to wince.

"Apologize, correctly and sincerely," Lestrade said sternly.

Reggie sighed and looked at the ceiling in despair.

"We…" Reggie sighed running a hand painfully through this hair; "We are sorry for destroying your flat and turning it into a place for the strip…" he trailed off for a moment, trying to cover up what he had been saying, "For the nun to come.."

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him skeptically as Lestrade coughed to cover up a laugh.

Reggie trailed off for moment before Lestrade cleared his throat at him.

"And… we are sorry for not being respectful," Reggie continued.

Sherlock glared at them as Kylie pried herself out of his grasp, "Thank you for apologizing," she said as she stood up, causing Sherlock to sit up as well, "I would greatly appreciate if you guys cleaned all of this up."

Rod, Dean and Reggie didn't look too happy about that fact. None of them thought they were going to have to clean after they apologized.

"I got this if you guys want to go upstairs," Lestrade offered as he caught Sherlock eyeing them as if he were debating to murder them on the spot or wait until there weren't witnesses.

"Thanks Greg," Kylie commented as she made to walk up the stairs and stopped when she realized that he wasn't following her.

She turned back to see him glaring unblinkingly at the three other groomsmen.

"Sher…"

"Go upstairs Kylie," he told her, cutting her off and not taking his eye off of Reggie.

"Oh, come on man," Reggie said, causing Sherlock to stand.

Kylie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She loved the dark haired detective, but he was far too over-protective. She loved that he cared enough for her to protect her, but this was just absurd. It was Trent all over again…

"I didn't mean anything by saying she was 'fuckable'," Reggie rambled as Sherlock's eyes lit with fire.

"What?" he growled dangerously.

Kylie saw his posture change…shit… this wasn't good.

He walked towards Reggie threateningly as his eyes grew wide, knowing he had just said the wrong thing.

Just before his chest ran into Reggie's who was now backed up against a wall, Kylie appeared in between them. Her eyes searched Sherlock's face as she put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Sherlock please," she told him gently, "Let's just go back to bed and pack."

He didn't even look at her; he just kept glaring at Reggie.

His attention was only brought to her when her hand cupped his face.

He just looked at her and felt the anger leave his body as she searched his face with her bright blue eyes. He wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of those three idiots for harassing her. No one should call her 'fuckable' she was worth _far_ more than to just be someone's disposable pleasure center which so many men desired.

"Please, let it go," she asked gently as her thumb brushed his cheek before she intertwined her fingers with his, "Come on."

She gently pulled him towards the stairs and he felt his feet following her begrudgingly.

He paused at the bottom of the staircase as he glared at Reggie, debating if he should have Kylie be mad at him now, and murder the son of a bitch, or go upstairs and do it once Kylie had fallen back asleep and destroy all evidence.

Her hand tugged on his, "Come on," she said quietly.

He gave in completely and allowed himself to be pulled upstairs, wishing he would have at least punched the bastard.

Kylie led him up the stairs and shut the door behind them, running a hand through her hair.

"Please let it go," she told him immediately, knowing that he was still upset about it.

"Did you hear what he said?" Sherlock answered furiously.

"Yes," she told him as she walked forward towards him, "And I've heard a lot worse from men."

"Worse?" he gaped, "There's worse?"

"Yes," She told him as she rubbed his chest, trying to calm him down, "I heard a lot worse when I was in college. Yes, it was disrespectful, but it's not worth you beating the shit out of them over."

"How is it not?" Sherlock asked wishing he had the strength to go back down there and punch them.

"Because I have you," Kylie told him gently, bring his attention back to her, "I don't care what other men think or say, because I already know I have the best damn one out there."

He just looked at her. How could she think that?

"I'm no hero Kylie," he told her as he brushed her hair behind her ear, feeling the anger leave his body… He never understood how she did that.

"You are one to me," she told him with a small smile.

"Then you need to have your head checked."

Kylie laughed lightly, "No, I don't. I may have a horrible case of PMS, making me have a screw loose, but you really are a damn good man Sherlock Holmes. You've saved me from more than you know."

"I dragged you into Moriarty and half of the things with Thomas…" he began before Kylie shook her head and cut him off.

"Thomas was behind nearly all of it, and that wasn't what I was talking about," she told him, "You save me from myself more times than not."

He just looked at her slightly confused.

"The cutting, the aftermath of my rapes, the eating, Thomas…" Kylie listed, "the list goes on. I probably would have done a lot worse for myself if I had never met you and had to go through all this by myself. You stopped me from doing it."

He just looked at her as she played with the edges of the gauze covering his pacemaker.

Kylie had no idea what was running through his head right now. She knew that that was a bit out of the blue, but he needed to hear it. He didn't think that he was worthy, and she hated him thinking that; she was the one who didn't deserve him.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest once more and kissing her forehead.

Kylie nearly felt her heart explode at the gesture as she reciprocated. She couldn't imagine her life without this man.

At that moment, the door to the room burst open and Mary barged in.

"Lestrade really brought them to clean…?" she asked as she walked in, "Oh sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Yes," Sherlock said immediately as Kylie responded with a "No."

Mary laughed and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Sorry," Mary said as Sherlock sighed loudly in despair that she had closed the door behind her, staying in the room. He plopped down on the bed like a child, causing Kylie to raise an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Sorry," Mary apologized again to Sherlock, "I just really need to talk to Kylie."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, causing Kylie to smirk.

"You feeling better?" Mary asked with a strange nervousness in her voice.

"I haven't ripped anyone's head off or cried yet this morning," Kylie laughed before looking at her friend with concern, "You okay?"

She looked at Sherlock nervously as he just lay on the bed examining his fingernails out of complete boredom with this conversation.

"I'm getting married in two days Kylie," Mary said nervously.

Kylie grinned at her friend, "Uh, yeah, you are. Don't tell me you are getting nervous to spend the rest of your life with our one and only John Hamish Watson?"

Mary looked at her in confusion, "How'd you know his middle name was Hamish?"

Kylie fought not to laugh, "he's mentioned it once or twice."

Mary sighed nervously and sat in the chair, jiggling her leg up and down nervously.

"We still have to go pick up your dress and the boys' tuxes right?" Kylie asked, knowing Mary did not want to talk about this in front of Sherlock.

"Yeah," Mary said running a hand through her hair, "Along with 50 million other things…"

"Let me change and we'll go," Kylie said, causing Sherlock to sit up immediately and stare at her.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"I'll be downstairs Ky," Mary said as she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Why are you leaving?" Sherlock asked, completely confused.

"Because Mary needs to talk," She said as she walked over to the closet and began pulling out clothes to change.

"She can talk here."

"No, she can't. Because she wants to talk about John and she obviously cant do that if he is in the same flat and we are in front of his best friend," Kylie said as she began to change.

"Like I'm listening," Sherlock scoffed as he eyed her.

"Yeah, but it still makes her nervous," Kylie said as she pulled on a shirt over her jeans and put her boots on, "Plus she has a bunch of things to finish up with John before we all leave tomorrow."

"The wedding isn't until Saturday," Sherlock said completely bewildered on why they would go down a day early.

"Yes, but we have the rehearsal dinner and Mary's going to take nearly all day to get ready…"

"What could she possibly do all day?" Sherlock asked in complete confusion.

"Oh, us girls have a lot of stuff to do get looking this good," Kylie smirked at him.

"I know," he said deadpanned, "You take twenty minutes when we have a case, yet you can throw on clothes to go shopping in five…"

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him, "you done?"

He just glared at her.

She laughed and walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck as she sat in his lap, "I'll be back in a few hours. Why don't you pack some stuff and write your speech…"

"Speech?" Sherlock looked at her in total confusion.

…Oh God, John hadn't told him…

"Yes, you have to make a speech," she told him, "You're the best man. I have to make one too."

He just looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"You are writing it to John and Mary," she instructed

"But why?" Sherlock asked, still confused.

"Its custom that they say a few words," Kylie told him as she ran a hand through his hair.

"So, because custom says, I have to do it?" He asked skeptically.

"That, and because John is your best friend," Kylie said before kissing him and climbing off his lap.

He just stared at her in a total loss.

"I'll help you with it when I get back to pack before I spend the night at Mary's," Kylie said as she put on her jacket.

Sherlock's eyes bulged in surprise before he looked at her slightly hurt, "Why are we sleeping at John and Mary's?"

She smiled at him softly, "I told you about this last week. I'm spending tonight and tomorrow with Mary away from John, and consequently you. You and John get to have 'boy time'."

He looked at her like a hurt puppy, completely at a loss and hurt.

"It hasn't been just you and John since I moved here two years ago," Kylie told him, "its good that you two just have two days to yourself before he gets married."

He just kept looking dejectedly at the ground.

Kylie felt tears come to her eyes… God, why was she crying? Damn PMS…

"I'll be back by dinner," She said as she walked over and kissed his forehead, "Write your speech. I'll help you when I get back."

She pulled away to walk out when Sherlock grabbed her hand, and pulled her back towards him and into his arms as he stood up.

He kissed her temple as held her to him, "You need to eat breakfast."

"I'll grab something before I leave," Kylie said as she hugged him back, burying her head in the crook of his neck as she felt tears begin again.

…Seriously, she needed to get a hold of herself…

"And lunch…"

"I'll grab something with Mary."

He just nodded and held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. He didn't want her to leave.

She sniffled into his shoulder as he felt tears hit his skin. Why was she crying again?

He rubbed her back softly, "Don't cry," he said softly, the words sounding completely foreign to him.

…he still couldn't believe that had just came out of his own mouth…

_You really are a complete sap_

"I'm not trying to," she said as she pulled away and wiped her eyes, "I don't even know why I'm crying… damn PMS hormones…"

He just looked at her. She had mood swings with PMS, but nothing this radical. The hormone surge was just a bit crazier because she hadn't ovulated in a few months due to her body weight. He didn't know quite how to handle her in this state, but holding her seemed to be the answer to almost everything with her.

He hugged her once more.

She pulled back after a moment and wiped her eyes, "thanks for putting up with me," she told him, "I know I'm crazy right now."

He smirked at her, "You've always been crazy."

Kylie laughed, "Yeah, I stuck around even when I first laid eyes on you covered in blood."

Sherlock looked at her completely puzzled as she kissed him once more and walked out.

"See you tonight!"

She shut the door and left Sherlock alone in the room, trying to remember what she was referring to.

***#& (***

"Mary its normal to have wedding jitters!" Kylie said as they waited in the shop for the tuxes John and Sherlock were wearing, "You love John."

"I'm not having hesitation marrying John!" Mary sighed as she ran a hand through her hair nervously, "I'm nervous for the wedding… and I mean.. its marriage Kylie!"

"Okay, the wedding will be fine," Kylie reassured her, "Your parents have no clue you are pregnant and neither does your sister. It will stay that way. The only people who know are you, John, Sherlock and I, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson. None of us will say anything!"

"Not if Greg gets drunk enough," Mary said quietly.

"Well, we'll just have to keep Greg out of the scotch now wont we?" Kylie smiled, "That's very do able Mary."

Mary just kept staring at the ground in worry as the tailor took their sweet time.

"And yeah, marriage is big and scary," Kylie continued, "but you are marrying John Watson; the love of your life."

"I know," Mary smiled at her, "I'm being an idiot."

"Yes," Kylie said flatly, "you are."

Mary laughed as the clerk came back, handing them the suits.

"You don't have to be so blunt about it," Mary laughed as they walked out of the shop.

"Can we just run your errands and get our dresses so that I can get back to see my boyfriend who is pouting like a two-year old?" Kylie asked.

**&^*# &( *)**

Sherlock drummed his fingers impatiently on the chair while John jiggled his leg up and down nervously. Lestrade had left with the three buffoons hours ago, not permitting Sherlock near them at all. He and John had been out in the living room for hours now, bored out of their minds waiting for Kylie and Mary to come home.

"When did she say they'd be back?" John asked.

"Dinner," Sherlock responded.

"Seven is a bit late for dinner isn't it?" John said.

"Yes," Sherlock responded.

Silence…

Neither of them were used to waiting around and not knowing what to do with themselves. They had a relatively easy friendship and conversation had never been this hard.

John just started laughing all of a sudden, causing Sherlock to look at him in complete confusion.

"I'm getting married Sherlock," John said in disbelief, "In two days, I am getting bloody married."

Sherlock looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "You just realized that?"

"It just hit me," John said running a hand down his face, "Oh Lord Sherlock… married…"

"Yes, you said that," Sherlock commented in confusion.

John just laughed and shook his head, "I mean its Mary. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but God… I almost never expected to get married once I moved in here with you."

Sherlock looked at him in confusion once more, "You expected to get married before?"

"Well at least then everyone didn't think I was your boyfriend," John shrugged.

They looked at each other deadpanned before turning back to staring at the ground.

They were silent for a moment before they both began laughing once more.

Maybe they weren't completely lost with out the women in their lives around constantly.

**&^*(# *)**

Kylie trekked up the stairs carrying the two suits, glancing at her phone. It was nearly nine o'clock and she hadn't even had a single call from Sherlock. He and John must be having fun.

There was a small crash behind the door as her hand went on the handle. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and opened the door to find John and Sherlock in the living room, a glass of brandy in both of their hands and a now broken lamp lying on the floor.

"Oops," John said before giggling loudly.

"oh dear Lord," Kylie grinned as she set down the suits, "You boys obviously had fun."

"John made me drink," Sherlock said immediately, "you took too long."

"Oh, really?" Kylie laughed at him as he stood up and wandered over to her, "I couldn't even tell you were drunk," she jabbed.

"I'm not drunk…" he told her, "I'm very buzzed…as I've been told…"

"I can see that," Kylie told him with amusement, "I'm just shocked that you two drank after that bitch of a hangover you had."

"Don't be a spoil sport Kylie," John said as he nearly fell out of his chair.

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him, "You definitely had a bit more than Sherlock did…"

"Three more," John grinned at her as he held up the glass, "Cheers!"

Kylie laughed as Sherlock pulled her into his arms, nearly dumping his drink before Kylie grabbed it from him suddenly to prevent him from dumping the drink all over her.

"Okay, both of you need to drink some water and go to bed," Kylie told them.

"Yes, Ma'am," John saluted as he finished his drink and walked into the kitchen drinking water.

"Three glasses John!" Kylie called to him as Sherlock began kissing her neck.

"Sherlock, love stop," Kylie told him as tried to push him off of her.

"You smell good," Sherlock muttered as he pressed her towards the upstairs bedroom.

"No," Kylie told him, "You need water."

"I need you," He mumbled into her hair, "Why are you leaving? Stay."

Kylie smiled as she rubbed a hand up his neck, "Get some water with John."

"Okay," he told her and began to turn around before turning back towards her, picking up his drink and handing it to her, "Drink," he told her.

Kylie took the brandy and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Drink," he told her once more as he walked into the kitchen, "Its good."

John walked out and stumbled against the wall, laughing once more. Before stopping suddenly as if an idea hit him.

"The birthright!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Kylie raised an eyebrow and sighed… this was about to get weird again.

"Sherlock! The birthright!" John said.

"What?" Sherlock asked, obviously not remembering.

"I just remembered!" John exclaimed, "The birthright!"

Kylie rolled her eyes and drank the brandy, "Alright John, enlighten us. What is the birthright?"

"The.. birthright…" John said gaping between the two of them, "How do you not know what the birthright is?"

"Explain John," Kylie told him.

"The birthright!" John exclaimed, "I'm having a baby! It's going to have rights!"

John just looked at them as if that should explain it all. Kylie just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay," Kylie said smiling at him and ushering him into the bedroom, "Bed time!"

She got John into the bed after about ten minutes of convincing and Sherlock wandering in the room like a lost puppy before she was finally able to turn off John's light and drag Sherlock upstairs to get him into bed.

Kylie gently removed his shirt and kissed him before pushing him down in the bed, covering him up like a child.

"Stay please," He asked quietly as his eyes began to droop.

"I cant," Kylie told him as she ran a hand through his hair, "I have to get back to John and Mary's. But I'll see you tomorrow at the dinner. Okay?"

"Did you eat?" He asked as his hand brushed over her stomach.

…shit….

"Yeah, I ate," she lied. She hadn't meant to not eat. Her and Mary had both not been hungry and forgotten. They had been so busy all day.

He looked at her strangely, "I can't tell if you are lying."

"I'll eat okay?" She smiled at him.

"I love you," he muttered.

"I love you too," she smiled as she leaned down and kissed his forehead before getting up and grabbing the duffle bag she had packed earlier.

She made her way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat so her lie wouldn't be a full one.

She was microwaving some leftovers when she heard Sherlock coming down the stairs, pulling on his jacket.

"Sherlock?" She asked as she walked out to look at him, "Sherlock what are you doing?"

"Going to John and Mary's to see you," he told her.

"I told you you cant come with me babe," she told him.

"I was coming to visit," Sherlock told her, "There's a difference."

Kylie smiled at him as she walked over to kiss him gently.

"Its two nights," she told him quietly, "And then I'm all yours. No Doctor limitations, no John and Mary living with us."

"We just have to avoid Witham," Sherlock told her as he kissed her once more.

"We could always take a trip and get some time away to ourselves," Kylie told him as she kissed him again.

Sherlock just pulled away and looked at her blankly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You okay?"

"I cant think, but I think that's a good idea," he told her.

Kylie laughed and smiled at him, "We'll talk about it tomorrow," she told him before she kissed him once more, "Go back to bed love."

"Stay with me," he asked once more.

"In two days, I'm all yours," she told him, "Go to bed."

He grumbled and walked over to the couch, plopping down on it and hugging the union jack pillow tightly to his chest.

Kylie smiled and put a blanket over him, "Go to sleep love," she told him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," he mumbled back before he remembered Kylie turning out the lights and locking the door behind her.

**So, bit of birthright! Wedding next chapter! This was just all set up!**

**Review? Make my day please?**


	83. Chapter 83

**You guys are seriously amazing! I know the last chapter wasn't exciting at all, but it was needed for all of what's to come. But I wasn't expecting any reviews because of how slow it was, but yet, I still got some! Thanks, they really made my day a bit brighter!**

**Nikki-Vicious: I apologize, I went on a roll and figured it out. But thanks for always being my go-to when I need help! Hahah and yeah.. I am too :D  
**

**Elleari: Everyone is, you aren't the only one!**

**Guest: Hahaha Drunken talk at its best my dear!**

**Gwiliwillith: You'll see! I'm interested to know your wild theories. **

**Bored411: Crazy is always bound to happen!  
**

**GetSherlocked: Thanks so much my dear! You are too kind!  
**

**ScarletMaruader146: Thanks so much my dear! I hope its everything you expected! (Its not in this chapter!) **

**Kie1993: Thanks my dear!**

**Okay! Here's Part I… theres too much to cram into one chapter that would take me three weeks to write! So here you guys go! Not the most exciting part!**

"Kylie, should I shave my legs again?"

"Mary, you shaved them an hour ago."

"I know I think I shaved them a little too soon."

"Mare, an hour is not going to make a difference."

"What time is it? How long do I have?"

"Calm down."

"Everyone should be here soon…"

"Mary…"

"God, my mom and sister are going to be here…"

"Mare…"

"And they are going to see my stomach…"

"Mary…"

"They are going to figure it out…"

"MARY!"

Mary stopped pacing for just about the first time since they had arrived at the hotel yesterday and stared at her friend.

Mary had been a near wreck every since they had set foot on the train. They were at a hotel in a quaint part of England that Kylie was not that familiar with. The wedding was taking place in what was probably the cutest chapel Kylie had ever laid eyes on down the road a couple of blocks.

The rehearsal had nearly been a disaster… who was she kidding, it had been a disaster… for many reasons.

The church had built a large ugly copper pew that nearly made Mary cry as soon as they saw it because it had "…destroyed the atmosphere and there was no way to cover up that horrible monstrosity."

The pastor who was marrying John and Mary happened to be standing right behind them when she had said that and calmly told them that that was the built and designed by him.

At that moment in time, Kylie knew that God had a sense of humor, because right as those words had left the pastors mouth, her extremely opinionated atheist boyfriend had walked into the church and loudly made a comment about how absurd people are to believe in the Bible. This triggered the pastor turning to Sherlock and telling him he would pray for his soul… which… didn't go over well…

The pastor punched a hole in the wall after Sherlock "Observed" him and threatened to leave the wedding.

Reggie, Rod, and Dean showed up… that's all that needs to be said…

After a couple shots of gin that Kylie had smuggled off of John's sister who had been throwing up in the bushes outside, had managed to convince the pastor to come back in, only to find that Mary's father had taken over. This led to the only thing that Kylie could call, the "Pastor off". As each of them were trying to figure out who was "better suited to marry these two."

Mary's sister called everyone a whore.

And the worst… Witham and Jenny showed up, unexpected and uninvited.

All in all, the wedding had to go a lot better… or so Kylie kept praying. They had barely gotten through the rehearsal without there being blood.

"It will be fine Mary," Kylie told her, "Sure, there were bumps in the rehearsal…"

"BUMPS?" Mary gaped at her friend, "Bumps? Kylie my father, my very, passive, non-violent father nearly punched Sherlock while you were outside trying to get pastor Francis to come back in because he was debating with him the 'falsities' of the Bible and how 'logically God couldn't have flooded the whole world because its 90 degrees in the shade in Jerusalem and Polar bears and penguins aren't native to that area'."

Kylie just stared at Mary for a moment.

"I'm going to kill him," Kylie told her, "I told him to behave himself."

Mary sighed and put her head in her hands as she sat down on the bed, "It not his fault. Its Sherlock, its just who he is."

"No, I'll talk with him," Kylie sighed.

"No," Mary started laughing, causing Kylie to raise her eyebrow at her friend, "No, this would happen. Its literally a mixing pot of disaster."

"You're wedding is a mixing pot of disaster?" Kylie asked skeptically.

Mary let out a bitter laugh, "I'm pregnant and trying to hide it from my overbearing, over-religious parents, who think that my soon-to-be-husband is extremely into Romanian art. I invite my friend who is a complete whore and drugged my incredibly prudish sister, not to mention throwing Sherlock Holmes into a religious ceremony and expect him to behave himself when the other grooms men are complete animals and dumber than a rock."

Kylie sat there for a moment before laughing, "Well, when you put it that way…"

Mary laughed as well shaking her head.

"The only thing more that could go wrong is a dead body to show up," Mary laughed.

Kylie laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "I hope not Mare."

At that moment a knock rang on the door and Alexis and Natalie knocked on the door, hauling in their bags and dresses along with three other girls (April, Ingrid, and Stephanie) that Kylie had met the night prior at the rehearsal.

"What's up bitches," Natalie grinned as they hauled all their bags into the room.

"Hi, Nat," Mary said as she got up and smiled.

"You ready to get hitched?" April grinned.

"That's all I want to is marry that damn man," Mary said grinning as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Good," Stephanie said as she began setting up all of her hair and makeup stuff, "Lets make him faint when he sees you, shall we?"

*** )(*#**

"Did you see how hot the exotic looking bridesmaid was?" Reggie said as he messed with his tie in the mirror, "Looked easy too. My target has been acquired."

"I called dibs on her first," Dean complained.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the buffoons as Lestrade just took a sip of his scotch. They had about thirty minutes until the wedding began and were already locked up in the godforsaken backroom of the church. Between having to tolerate these buffoons, a twitchy and nervous John, and not seeing Kylie since the night before for a brief amount of time, Sherlock was about ready to shoot himself.

He hadn't been able to sleep all night because the bed felt disturbingly empty. He hated himself for it. It was so absurdly stupid. She was just down the hall, in the same building, and yet her not being next to him affected him greatly. It didn't help that John couldn't sleep for the same reason and due to his nerves as well.

"Guys come on," John said nervously as he took off and redid his tie once more.

"What?" Reggie asked grinning at his friend and clapping him on the shoulder, "Just because you are committing the rest of your life to a single pair of breasts doesn't mean that I cant reach out an explore as many as I possibly can at the one event that women are so vulnerable and easy; a wedding."

Lestrade rolled his eyes, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Weddings," Reggie said, turning to Lestrade and Sherlock, "The one place where women see their friends get their happily ever-after's in a romantic setting that makes them more desperate than a single valentines day. Easy-pickings for hot, gorgeous girls."

Sherlock felt a strong urge to punch him take over once more. This is what was chasing after Kylie….

"That's disgustingly low," John told him as he retied his tie.

"And that's why you never got laid," Reggie smiled.

John sent a glare at his friend as he tied it again. Just before there was a knock on the door, and the pastor stuck his head in the room.

"You gentleman ready?" he asked smiling kindly at all of them before glaring at Sherlock.

"Yeah," John said shakily as he looked in the mirror and ran a hand down his face in slight panic, "Oh Lord…"

"You alright?" Lestrade asked, knowing exactly what he was feeling.

"Still got a chance to run mate," Dean told him.

"No," John said firmly, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her, its just this is just so…"

"Permanent?" Lestrade finished for him.

"Obviously not, as yours just ended in a divorce," Sherlock said as he stood up as well. This wedding needed to be over…

"It's finalized?" John asked.

"Last week," Lestrade nodded gravely.

"Welcome to the single side!" Reggie said high-fiving Lestrade, "We are going to find you a girl tonight mate! Shag it out of your system."

"He arrested you Reg!" John gaped at him.

"Water under the bridge," Reggie said waving his hand dismissively.

John just watched Reggie, Rod, Dean, and Lestrade walk out of the room, leaving him and Sherlock by themselves.

He turned to his best friend in an almost shock, "I'm about to get married Sherlock."

"Yes," he responded, not sure why on earth John was stating the obvious.

John smiled and nodded, "One day, when you decide you want to marry Kylie, you'll get the feeling I'm having right now."

"Why on earth would I _want_ to get married?" Sherlock scoffed.

John laughed at his friend, "Because I've seen the way you look at her."

And with that, John walked out of the room and towards the chapel, leaving Sherlock behind in utter confusion.

**(#* )(($**

A hushed silence took over the main hall as the men made their way to the pew. Sherlock followed John closely as he looked around at all the people, mostly people he didn't know.

Why the HELL would anyone willingly invite this many people?

Sherlock took his place behind John in the line, Lestrade behind him, and a gap left where Charlie had been intended to be standing when this wedding was originally planned, before Reggie, Rod, and Dean stood. John and Mary wanted the gap left. Charlie had quickly become close with the both of them before he died, and the gap was left as a memorial of their dear friend who had left them far too soon.

John twitched nervously as Sherlock looked at him.

"You're sweating," he told him.

"I know, thanks Sherlock," John muttered, as he looked around the room nervously only to see Mary's mother waving at him with excitement.

"Why are you sweating?"

"Because I'm nervous Sherlock."

"That someone will find out Mary is…oof."

John elbowed him in the stomach before turning to glare at his now coughing friend, "Not now," he growled.

Sherlock rolled his eyes in response as the back doors opened and Ingrid came walking down the aisle in a dark amethyst colored gown, holding a small bouquet of flowers.

Bridesmaid after bridesmaid came walking down the aisle until Mary's older sister walked down wearing a sweater over her dress and shifting uncomfortably in it as she walked.

There was a pause and Sherlock looked up to see Kylie walking down the aisle and his breath caught in his throat. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was down and curled before it had been pinned back on one side. The amethyst dress fit her perfectly as it flowed down to her knees, moving with her and accenting her thin frame. She was smiling at him as a blush crept up her cheeks. She was glowing almost; he hadn't seen her this radiant in a long time… not since this whole thing with Cahill and his heart began.

"She looks beautiful," John told him quietly as he grinned at his friend.

Sherlock barely heard it, as he was too lost in his own thoughts; the only thing that he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears. He didn't know if it was because they had spent nearly 24 hours completely apart (with another 36 before that) which they hadn't done in nearly four months now, but that family of butterflies that had been so active during the first few months of their relationship had reawaken and were dancing in his stomach once more. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her as she took her place on the other side of the pew in front of Claudia, smiling at him softly.

"Stop grinning like an idiot," Lestrade chuckled behind him.

He didn't even realize he had been smiling; he couldn't feel it… nor stop it.

Music brought him out of his thoughts as Mary's father appeared in the doorway. He smiled at someone behind the door before Mary stepped out. Everyone in the room stood as Mary walked down the aisle led by her father. Sherlock really didn't think other women were so called _beautiful_, he considered them attractive, sure, but he had to admit, Mary looked absolutely beautiful.

John was gaping at her in a sort of love-struck smile as she walked down the aisle in the same gorgeous lace gown that fit her to a T. She was smiling radiantly as she walked towards them, pausing and turning towards her father as he kissed her cheek as her mother began crying.

Mary's father turned towards John and shook his hand, "You take good care of her son."

"She doesn't deserve anything less," John told him as he nodded and walked over to his wife.

John took Mary's hand and helped her up the steps as she handed her bouquet to Kylie, and faced the man who was about to become her husband in a few short minutes.

He looked at her in slight shock, "You don't look like a Dalek."

Kylie snorted with laughter as Mary tried her best not to laugh, "Did you really think I would have a Dalek themed wedding?" she asked quietly as the pastor walked towards them to begin.

"I didn't know what to think," John admitted to her, "But…" he trailed off as he looked her up and down, "…wow…"

"Today we are here to unite…."

As soon as those words left the overly joyful preachers mouth, Sherlock tuned out. This was already most likely the single dumbest thing he had ever had to sit through quietly. All of this was for a bloody piece of paper making them "legally" bound together for eternity. He didn't understand why this damn ceremony had to take place in the first place.

Sure, this whole thing made Kylie happy and seeing her dressed up made it slightly more worth it, but it was still dumb.

_You wouldn't be thinking that if she were the one in the white dress…_

He froze as the pastor droned on about love, God, Jesus, unicorns, and fairies; he had thought this once before, and he wasn't going to do it again. Yes, he wanted Kylie to take his last name to make the point even clearer that she wasn't available to be prowled like an animal in the wild by other men, but it was just signing a piece of paper. They were already living how they wanted, and a religious ceremony to the fake God that Kylie insisted was actually there wasn't going to change any of that.

…_But the dress…_

It's a dress… it didn't matter.

…_Apparently it does…_

Sherlock rolled his eyes at himself as he gazed out the window of the chapel at the bright green grass blowing in the breeze, before something caught his eye.

Well, not something, someone.

He was staring at Sherlock before he brought his pipe up to his mouth and took a pull from it before walking away.

What? No… he was here for a reason. He said he was 'protecting' Kylie. What danger was here? Or was he just after something himself?

Not caring that the pastor was still talking Sherlock suddenly jumped out of the line and sprinted out of the chapel causing everyone to start whispering suddenly.

"Sherlock!" Kylie said in a harsh whisper before he disappeared out the door. She just looked at John apologetically.

"Sorry," she apologized to everyone before sprinting out after him as quickly as she could in her heels.

She burst out the doors and looked both ways for any clue of where he had gone, not seeing a single trace of him.

She ran in the direction he had been staring out the window, that had to have been why he ran out here… right?

She ran to the right and around the building, only to find bright green grass, rolling hills and a stormy sky surrounding the white chapel. Kylie frowned, he couldn't have gotten far…

Large hands grabbed her from behind, one covering her mouth so she couldn't scream, the other wrapping around her to pull her back against the wall of the chapel sharply, pressing into her.

Kylie felt panic flood through her as memories of Thomas came flooding back. She tried her best to push them out of her mind. She had to fight back…

"Stay quiet," the man said to her, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. She knew that voice….

**Wedding part II to come soon… if they even get to the wedding…**

**Happy Easter!  
**

**Review? Make my day?**


	84. Chapter 84

**You guys are flipping amazing! For real. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Hannahhobnb: Its all good my dear! I hope you had fun! Hahahah that's just how I see a wedding with him going down. **

**Elleari" hahahah Thanks so much! I had to made an allude to Charlie. **

**ScarletMarauder146: :D sorry…**

**Chaos-and-mischeif: Thanks my dear!**

**Guest: Oh, I think it will redeem itself, if not this chapter then the next one. **

**Get Sherlocked: You'll see!**

**TaylorRiley17: you guys are lucky im procrastinating on a chem test hahahaha The only time I write this much is when I a procrastinating on things. **

**LoveIsThis: Its rough for them huh?**

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: I know hahahahah. **

**Liz: thanks so much!**

**Kie1993: :D  
**

**Bored411: hahahah I was rather proud of myself for that one. I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

**Gwilwillith: I'm so glad you still love this story. I think you were one of my first readers all that time ago. **

**Okay guys! Here's part two! **

"Stay quiet," the man said to her, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. She knew that voice….

"Sherlock!" she whispered as she shoved his hand down from her mouth, "Jesus, you sacred the crap out of…" she trailed off again as he covered her mouth once more.

"Sshh," he hushed once more as she looked at him with confusion. What in the hell was going on?

"Come on," he told her as he grabbed her hand that wasn't still clutching the bouquet and led her towards a small patch of trees that surrounded the chapel on the rear end.

They passed the window and Kylie looked through and saw John look at them quizzically as Pastor Francis was still talking. Guilt flooded through Kylie, they needed to get back in there… well, they shouldn't have run out in the first place.

"Sherlock, what…" she began before Sherlock cut her off once more.

"Quiet," he told her as they entered the patch of trees, and nearly ten feet in stood a man she never would have expected to see here; Sebastian Moran.

Moran smiled at the two of them, "You were even smart enough to bring her along as well."

"She followed," Sherlock told him.

Kylie just looked at Sherlock in slight shock, "Did you plan on meeting him here, in the middle of the damn wedding?"

"No, I was outside hoping to get a message to the two of you," Moran told her.

"How the hell did you know we were here?" Kylie asked, "Are you following us?"

"I told you, I'm trying to protect you," Moran told her as he took another pull from his pipe.

Kylie just stared at him and shook her head, "Couldn't it have waited until after our best friends wedding?"

"It cant," Moran told her.

"Well, tough," she said as she grabbed Sherlock's hand and tried to pull him out of the trees and back to the chapel, "because we are both in the wedding that is going on right now, and we need to be there for our friends."

"Violet Hunter is on to the two of you," Moran told her.

"What's new?" Kylie said as she tried to drag Sherlock out of the trees once more, but he refused to budge.

"What do you know?" Sherlock asked him.

Kylie rolled her eyes, now thoroughly irritated, "Cant this wait!"

"No," Moran told her before turning back to Sherlock, "You two were dumb enough to build a dirty bomb for her. My guess, she threatened you two, correct?"

Sherlock paused before answering. She had threatened to take Kylie if he didn't cooperate and he had been foolish enough to think that Kylie wouldn't have caught on and figured out what he was up to.

"Yes," he responded quietly.

"Well, according to my sources, she figured out in an instant that it was fixed not to explode due to some clever wiring," Moran told them, "She's planning to use it. On what, I don't know. Nor, do I know why she made you two build it. She had access to people with more skills in building bombs than the two of you."

Kylie frowned. She hadn't thought of that. Violet Hunter was extremely well connected in the criminal world. Why did she have Sherlock Holmes build the bombs? Because Cahill had recommended him?

"So why are you here?" Sherlock asked him.

"Because the two of you are now targets for her. She has what she wants and she wants to tie up lose strings. She gets what she wants and will use any means necessary," Moran told them, "I'm just here to help prevent that."

"Why us?" Kylie asked.

"Because you two are what stopped her plan before hand," Moran told her.

"She blew up Parliament, assassinated half the main world powers leaders and left the world in slight chaos," Kylie told him, "How in the hell did we prevent her from doing what she wanted?"

"Big Ben," he smiled.

"A clock tower?" Kylie said skeptically.

"Oh," Moran laughed, "its much more than a clock tower." He turned to Sherlock, "Ask your brother for the details. But for now, just know that anyone and everyone could be a part of her will. She is willing to take hostages, black mail, and even worse to get what she wants. No one is immune."

"Including you?" Sherlock asked.

Moran smiled and put out his pipe, "That's why I like you Mr. Homes. I'll be watching, but heed my warning. Be careful and trust no one."

"You didn't even tell us anything!" Kylie told him as he just smiled and walked away, leaving the two of them in the trees alone once more.

"What the hell?" Kylie said angrily.

"Sherlock?" A rustling through the trees said before Lestrade emerged out of the trees, "What in the HELL are the two of you doing in here?"

"Why aren't you in the wedding?" Kylie asked him as he looked at the two of them as if they had lost their minds.

"Sherlock has the rings and you were the two who suddenly ran out of the ceremony for no reason at all," Lestrade commented.

Sherlock put his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out two boxes, handing it to Lestrade, "Here"

"No," Kylie said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the trees, "We will talk about this later, but right now you and I are going back to the wedding."

"But…" he began.

"No," she said as they reached the door, Lestrade following behind, "We are going because John is your best friend and as much as you hate this, you love him like a brother, and you need to be there for him. This can wait."

Sherlock just stared at her, before sighing and rolling his eyes.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before smoothing out her dress, "Put a smile on your face and apologize."

And with that, she walked in the doors, having everyone stare at her before she froze and blushed at the angry looks she was getting from everyone. She just slowly turned and looked back at Lestrade and Sherlock with fear in her eyes.

"Oh, and did I mention?" Lestrade whispered to her as he walked past, "We've been waiting since you lot left."

Kylie felt her face turn even redder in humiliation as Sherlock walked past and grabbed her hand as he walked down the aisle towards where John and Mary were standing.

"Sorry," Kylie apologized to John and Mary, "I'm so sorry."

"Its fine," Mary told her as John took the rings from Sherlock.

"Can we begin now?" the Pastor glared at Kylie and Sherlock as they re-took their places.

"Sorry," Kylie apologized once more.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit," the pastor muttered under his breath, causing part of the bridal party to stare at him in shock, before he cleared his throat and put back on an obviously fake smile.

"Well, now that God has brought us back to the ceremony," he grinned at the crowd, "The couple has prepared their own vows."

Mary took one of the rings from John and opened up her piece of paper, "John, I choose you for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future. I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your amazing and unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength in the rare moments when you no longer have any, and to help you achieve each and every one of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything that I need at this moment, everything I could have wished for in the past, and everything that I will ever need in the future. I know that all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I thank God for you every waking moment of every day for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that heaven is sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward John Watson, you wont ever walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home."

She took the ring out of the box and put it on his finger gently as she tried her damndest not to cry, "As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

Kylie wiped her eyes and cursed under her breath. She just had to be having the worst PMS of her life while her friend was writing the most beautiful vow she had ever heard. She hated crying at weddings… she was usually the person who made fun of the weeping girls at weddings. They were happy ceremonies… hell, everyone in the room had been fuming at her and Sherlock not two minutes ago, but after that vow, nearly everyone was crying… well, everyone with a uterus, Mary's father, Witham, and John (who was desperately trying to hide it).

Mary just reached out and wiped the tear off his face as she laughed through her own, snapping John out of his trance. He just grabbed her hand and pulled out his own set of vows, wiping his eyes once more.

"When I say, 'I love you' its not because I want you, or because I cant have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness, your patience, your strength, your weakness, your remorse, your temper, and your uncanny ability to tolerate our disasters of best friends…"

Mary laughed as Kylie and Sherlock just looked at John in offense.

"I've seen the best and the worst of you; and I find every single bit of it beautiful. Even when you are at your worst, you are still by far eons out of my league, and yet here you are."

"I'm a disaster Mary, and yet when I met you, you made me want to be a better man. I'm still so far from what you deserve, but I vow to try my damndest to be the best man that I can for you, to protect you, to cherish you, to hold you, to wipe away your tears, and keep a smile on your face and laughter in your eyes. I understand exactly what you are with perfect clarity; you are everything I could ever ask for."

He placed the wedding band on her finger, "You are my soul mate, my partner, and the love of my life; and I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you."

Mary took a step forward as tears ran down her face, and she leaned forward to kiss him. The Pastor cleared his throat loudly, causing the couples posture to shrink in disappointment, knowing that they weren't "allowed" to share a kiss until the Pastor said that they were married.

He smiled at them fakely once more, "Not yet."

"Now, before I pronounce the happy couple, is there anyone who objects to this covenant?" The Pastor smiled.

"YEAH!" a man said as he stood up in the middle of one of the back pews causing every head to turn to him.

John frowned in confusion, as he didn't recognize the dark-haired man in the back row.

"Oh no…" Mary muttered as she paled slightly, giving John every dreaded answer he needed.

"You know him?" John asked Mary in slight surprise.

"Henry!" Claudia grinned, "You made it!"

Mary glared at her sister, "You invited him? To my wedding?"

"At least he does the Lords work," Claudia said glaring at John with distain.

"Mary, the Lord has told me you were meant for me!" Henry told her as he approached them, "That's why there was the delay. God does not want you to marry this heathen."

"Who are you calling a heathen mate?" John asked, "Who the hell are you?" He turned to Mary, "Who the hell is he?"

"Mary God made me for you! Just as he made Eve for Adam. And I love you! More than he ever could." Henry told her.

"Henry, we've been over this," Mary told him, "I don't know why my sister called you, but I am marrying John. I love him."

"God, told me you loved me…" Henry pleaded with her.

Sherlock scoffed as John looked at him incredulously, "Seriously, who is this nut job."

"He's a man of faith," Claudia spat at John, "Unlike you."

"Claudia," Mary's mother condoned.

"Bitch shut your trap before I shut you," Natalie told Claudia.

Kylie just looked at Sherlock with wide eyes. This was turning into chaos quickly, and she had no idea what to do.

"… you were made for me. God designed us to be husband and wife…"

"Henry, no! Claudia you are such a self-righteous…"

"Mary who is he?"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Pastor Francis yelled loudly, causing everyone to stop in silence, "JESUS! This is supposed to be a religious ceremony and yet you lot are about as dysfunctional in sin than the devil on a freeway in hell."

"You," he said pointing to Henry, "Get over it. She's hitched. And you two," He said rounding on John and Mary, "Dear Lord have mercy on your souls and may I pray that you two don't rip each others throats out. And you," he rounded on Mary's father, "Call yourself a minister… and yet you have daughters like these?" He laughed, "And you," he said rounding on Sherlock, "You…." He trailed off shaking his head before tossing his hands up in the air, "I love doing weddings. Love it. Adore it. But this damn wedding? FUCK! I have never wanted to shoot myself in front of the Lord more. You call yourselves Christians?"

He paused and shook his head wildly, "No, that's it. I'm done. I now pronounce you man and wife. I'm done."

The pastor threw up his hands once more before he stormed out of the chapel, leaving an extremely stunned crowd behind.

There was silence for nearly a minute, as no one in the room knew what to do.

Kylie started clapping awkwardly, "Yay, man and wife…"

**Sappy in the middle, I know. Anyhow, Part III to come soon!  
**

**Review? Let me know what you thought and distract me from wanting to kill myself over Chemistry?**


	85. Chapter 85

**You guys are seriously awesome! For real! I have had the most stressful last few days, and your reviews always put a smile on my face, so thanks for that!  
**

**Saadhana: Thanks so much! Hahah she's def fun to write!  
**

**Oreal770: Very hahaha. But what would you expect for John and Mary, they never catch a break. **

**Fanfreak4ever: They def will!**

**Elleari: Thanks so much my dear! Glad to hear it! I hate reading through weddings as well, hence why this one was the way it was. Glad you enjoyed it!  
**

**Bored411: Thanks so much!  
**

**MadMadchen: hahahaha thanks!  
**

**Guest: Thanks so much for your honesty. I totally see where you are coming from. I kind of did that on purpose. I didn't mean for it to come off as strongly as you read it though. Its addressed more in this chapter about how she is slightly out of character. She's not in… a right state of mind… at the moment, but once more, I didn't mean for it to be that out of character. You are completely right though. But Serioulsy, I appreciate constructive honest feedback just as much as I do compliments so thanks for pointing that out. I hate wedding scenes so that's prob why it turned out like crap. I wasn't too happy with it myself. **

**TaylorRiley17: Thanks so much! I got a bit!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks my dear!  
**

**Kie1993: hahahaha if he had Sherlock to put up with? Yeah… hahaha**

**Moonlight1ify: thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
**

**Get Sherlocked: thanks my dear!  
**

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: oh, Henry will be back… don't worry. And I'm glad you enjoy them that much to reread them. **

**ScarletMarauder146: hahah Glad you enjoyed it. **

**Hannahhobnob: I enjoy plot twists… far too much…**

**Here you guys go! Enjoy!**

"Look, we just have to get through this wedding and then we can call Mycroft and get back on this Violet Hunter thing," Kylie whispered harshly to Sherlock as they waited outside reception hall at the hotel along with the rest of the still bickering wedding party minus John and Mary.

"The wedding is a distraction…" Sherlock began before Kylie cut him off.

"Yeah, it might be," she responded as she looked around to see if anyone was listening, "But Hunter makes well thought out and planned moves. The likelihood that she has planned to go after us at a wedding, is a completely absurd idea."

"Or a completely rational one when our guard is down Kyleigha," Sherlock responded, "We finished the bomb nearly two weeks ago. That's plenty of time to make a plan."

"Yeah, okay you are right," she told him quietly, "But we also need to figure some stuff out without letting anyone know that we are onto her." She rubbed his chest and played with the buttons on the vest he was wearing, "we have to act like nothing is wrong and that we are just happy for our friends."

He just looked at her. Every bone in his body was telling him to take her and run away from here to try to keep her safe while they figured this out. She had a point, a rather good one as a matter of fact, but he was at a loss. Taking her out of here would alert Violet Hunter and speed things up, giving them less time to come up with a plan of attack; but staying here would just leave them as sitting ducks. Though it would give them the advantage of prior knowledge and more time to figure out who was on their side, as well as who was on Hunter's, he still wasn't sure of the risk he was putting Kylie in as well as the people he considered close to him.

"I doubt anything is going to happen today Sherlock. We have to stay here; we owe that to John and Mary. They are our best friends and after that chaos, they need us here to help them. I promise, at the first sign of Hunter having a plan, we are out of here," she told him.

He brushed her hair back on the side that wasn't pinned back and wondered when they switched rolls. Kylie was usually the one who 'played it safe' as she would say when it came to these things. It wasn't like her to finish something as obscure as a wedding and risk an attack targeting the two of them not to mention putting their friends at risk. Maybe this wedding meant more to her than she had made out?

"The first sign," he told her quietly, giving in and not knowing why. He always fought for his way tooth and nail. This was stupid… utterly stupid, but the fact that she was essentially glowing due to this damn wedding sent him over the edge into pitifulville.

She smiled at him as her eyes sparkled, causing the knot that had been in his stomach since he first saw Moran, to ease up and unravel into butterflies once more.

…Goddammit….

"Thank you," she told him quietly as she straightened his tie.

"…Still doesn't mean you have to be a daft bitch Claudia…"

"He's better for her than that…"

"…That what? He's one of my best mates. Go on, say it. I dare you."

Kylie sighed and rolled her eyes as she was taken out of her moment with Sherlock due to the argument going on behind her that hadn't stopped since the short bit it had taken them to save the ceremony, get John and Mary their first kiss, and out into the car that had been waiting for them.

The wedding had quickly gone to pieces as Pastor Francis had left. The awkwardness of his outburst had given them enough time to pull together and get John and Mary out to the car that was waiting before anything else chaotic happened. Mary had been visibly upset and angered at her sister, as John was still trying to pull information on who Henry was, but all in all, they were married.

"Where did you take Henry anyhow?" Claudia growled at Reggie.

"Somewhere _God_ can teach him a lesson not to be a prudish bitch and try to sabotage my best mate's wedding," Reggie grinned at her.

Claudia gave him a sour, angry look, "He's a man of God, not some bloke who has a strange fascination with naked Romanian art."

Kylie tried not to laugh as she turned to stop the argument, remembering exactly how that lie had been developed.

"Naked Romanian art?" Reggie scoffed, "I don't know what art John is into now, but that is probably code for…."

"OKAY!" Kylie said cutting Reggie off quickly before he could say anything else, "Okay, can we all stop bickering? Please?"

"She ruined the wedding, Kylie!" Ingrid complained pointing at Claudia.

"Like I had anything to ruin… Mary ruined it by inviting the fat cousin." Claudia muttered, causing Ingrid to gape in offense.

"Okay, Claudia, shut it," Kylie told her pointedly, "I don't know what your problem is with Mary or what your relationship is, but your sister is happy, so happy with John. Sure, he may not be quite as religious as you are, but he loves your sister dearly and will care for her a lot more than that psycho you brought it. Who she marries is her choice, and doesn't need your approval."

"She is bringing…." Claudia began before Sherlock sighed loudly.

"OH SHUT UP!" He told her, causing Lestrade to grin wildly as he leaned up against the hall, knowing exactly what was coming.

"You cling to religion as if it were a life-saver, yet you don't believe a single word of it do you?" he asked as he rounded on Claudia, moving Kylie out of the way.

"Pardon me sir, I am a firm believer…"

"No, you aren't," Sherlock said with a smile, "You force yourself to believe it and force it upon others as it is the only way to make yourself feel superior around them, your sister especially. Let me guess, you've been jealous of her your entire life. From the moment she was born she was always better at everything than you were, prettier than you…" he trailed off for a moment as he looked at the ceiling in self-debate before closing his eyes, "I cant believe I am saying this about a woman John is dating…"

"Married to," Kylie corrected.

"…smarter than you," Sherlock continued ignoring Kylie's comment, "You now use religion to wave in her face because it is the only place where you can, so called, beat her. You acted out for attention when you were younger, calling for attention but kept it a secret from your parents, in fear you would be completely disowned."

Claudia just looked at him in shock, "…how..?"

He just smiled before continuing, "A very subtle tremor in your right hand, probably from when you were in your early uni years?"

Claudia paled.

"Tells me that…"

"Okay," Kylie said quietly, knowing Claudia had gotten the point, "Lets stop there."

"From…" Sherlock began once more before he stopped as Kylie looked at him.

"We're all done arguing," she told him pointedly, before turning to the rest of the group, "All of us. This is John and Mary's wedding. We are all a bit guilty for things going wrong so far, including me. So lets just all get along for the reception and give them at least that."

Everyone just looked at her before they looked down in slight shame.

"No wonder you are the Maid of Honor," Natalie smiled at her.

Kylie grinned as the front door opened and a grinning and laughing John and Mary walked in, holding hands.

"You two made up quickly," Lestrade grinned at them.

Mary just giggled and blushed slightly as John's grin just got wider.

"You two had sex already didn't you?" Natalie grinned wickedly, causing Mary to turn a deeper shade of red and John to blush as well.

"Not even five minutes," Claudia muttered to herself in disgust as she turned and stormed into the reception.

Mary stopped laughing and cuddled into her husband, watching her sister walk out with interest, "I thought she'd have a lot more to say about that."

Lestrade smirked and straightened his vest, "Oh, I think Sherlock took care of that."

Mary and John turned to Sherlock in question.

"I didn't even get to finish," Sherlock said bitterly.

"Nope," Reggie said with a shit-eating grin as he looked at John, "But that's what Mary's been saying."

Almost everyone laughed at John's expense other than an offended John and extremely confused Sherlock.

"Oh, trust me," Mary laughed as she ran a hand down her husband's chest, "that is the exact opposite of what I've been saying Reggie."

"You're probably the first out of the bunch he's dated love," Reggie told her, "You should have met this belly-dancing girl he was dating in Afghanistan…"

"OKAY!" John cut him off glaring at him harshly, "that's more than enough."

"Oh, Reggie," Mary commented seeing the expression on John's face, "I think we need to talk."

"I have stories," Reggie grinned.

"No, you two are not talking," John said pointedly as he grabbed Mary's hand and led her towards the door to the reception.

"Why not John?" Mary grinned at him before he stopped and looked at her, "I am your wife now," She grinned.

The frown faded off of John's face at her words as a huge grin spread over his face.

"My wife…" he repeated in disbelief.

"Can you two stop making kissy-faces at each other and get this show on the road?" Dean said from the back, "I'm trying to get my rocks off with one of the bridesmaids," he grinned as he threw an arm around Natalie's waist.

"Fuck off," she said as she shoved his arm roughly off of her.

John and Mary just laughed as they smiled at each other once more before pushing the door to the reception open and facing the guests once more.

**&^#(* )**

"What the hell did he mean by Big Ben being more than a clock tower?" Kylie asked as they sat at the Bridal party table as John and Mary shared their first dance as a married couple.

"What is the point of this?" Sherlock asked completely bewildered on why on earth everyone was watching them dance with tears in their eyes.

"Its sweet Sherlock. And the beginning of their life as a married couple," Kylie told him quietly, "Now, are you really distracted enough by John and Mary making googily eyes at each other to ignore a case? You know, the one you wanted to leave this wedding for?"

"You are the one who wanted to stay," he countered as he watched the couple dancing with confusion, "How is this any different than yesterday other than the absurd ceremony and John is wearing a ring?"

Kylie sighed, "Marriage is more than that Sherlock."

"But it's completely pointless. And this ceremony is completely humiliating."

"Please don't put that in your speech," she pleaded with him before looking at him with concern, "You did write your speech, right?"

"Yes," he replied with a stony expression.

Kylie raised an eyebrow, "On paper."

"Yes."

"Written down on the paper?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"The entire speech that you are going to say?"

"Yes."

Kylie just looked at him skeptically before turning back to watch John dance with an obviously drunken Harry, "Okay," she told him.

Sherlock just looked at her in offense and confusion, "You don't think that I can make a speech."

Kylie sighed, "That's not what I am saying…"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I just…" She stopped, trying to phrase it correctly.

Sherlock snapped around and faced the now multiple couples on the floor dancing, "I am capable of writing a speech Kyleigha."

"I know you are," she said as she turned to face him, "that was not what I was saying at all. I just want…" She stopped and took a breath, "look, weddings are about sappiness, love, happiness, and a lot of putting on a show. You don't like to adhere to any of those and so I know your speech isn't going to be the typical one. Right now isn't about making fun of John for emails or anything, its time to show him how happy you are for him and how thankful you are to have him in your life."

He just turned and gave her a look that said, 'you've got to be kidding'.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "That's all I meant by it."

Sherlock opened his mouth to talk once more before Lestrade came over and plopped down next to Kylie, scooting a drink towards each of them.

"I figured you could each use a scotch," He said as he grinned and sipped his own, which Kylie was pretty sure was his third of the night, "after the wedding and all."

Kylie laughed as Sherlock glared at him for interrupting.

"Yeah, its one for the books so far," Kylie said as she held up her scotch in thanks before taking a sip.

Lestrade chuckled as he turned his attention back to the people on the dance floor, "I'm shocked you two aren't out there."

"Oh God," Sherlock muttered before picking up his own drink and taking a rather large sip.

Lestrade caught it and laughed, "You don't dance Sherlock?"

"I can, I choose not to," he replied bitterly, wishing that he could just go back to the room.

"You have a beautiful woman to dance with and yet you refuse to," Lestrade said with a raised eyebrow before finishing his drink and getting up, "Well, someone needs to dance with the lady," he said as he held his hand out for Kylie.

Kylie grinned at him before looking at a sour Sherlock. She set her drink down next to him and kissed his cheek before standing, "I'll be right back."

He just stared at her retreating form as she laughed with Lestrade all the way to the dance floor. He didn't like the fact that the Detective inspector was holding Kylie close. In fact it turned something inside of him. It wasn't jealously… it couldn't be. He wasn't jealous.

…Oh who in the hell was he kidding? He was jealous. Obscenely jealous. He always got that way when someone else touched her.

His eyes flickered over towards Reggie when he tried to cut in on the two of them to dance with Kylie. At least Lestrade was better than that prick.

…He'd never thought he would see the day when he would say that….

**^*( ()**

"He's glaring at me," Lestrade grinned as he looked at Sherlock over Kylie's shoulder as they danced, "I can't believe he's actually jealous. I mean, its not like he shares well with others…"

"Oh, leave him alone Greg," Kylie told him, "He's a man not a child."

"Acts like one," He shrugged.

Kylie laughed, "Yeah, well, sometimes."

Lestrade laughed once more before looking around, "Well, I guess I'll be going to your wedding next."

Kylie groaned, she had been afraid of this.

"It's not going to happen Greg."

"Why not? You already have the man head over heels for you. Why not finish it off? John told me he even asked you."

Kylie looked at him, "Like it was serious. He just was jealous because Holden was making remarks and like this ring on my finger, he thinks that taking his last name is just 'paperwork' and will keep men away from me."

Lestrade laughed, "Yeah, like that ring is working so well on Reggie," he said as he glanced over at the other groomsmen who happened to be staring at them smiling.

"Is it just me, or does he just not get it?" Kylie asked as she stared quizzically at him.

"He's a hopeless wreck with a high sex drive," Lestrade told her, "Speaking of high sex drive…"

"Oh no…" Kylie muttered, hoping to God this wasn't heading where she thought it was.

"… Naked Romanian art?" he asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

Kylie laughed immediately, "Did you hear the story about how Sherlock and I crashed John meeting Mary's parents right after the Castle Hotel case?"

"Weren't you two in the hospital?" he asked, trying to remember.

"We broke out," she dismissed.

Lestrade rolled his eyes, "Of course you two bloody did."

"Sherlock made a porn comment in front of Mary's overly religious parents and I made up the first lie I could think of that was he was an expert in the field of Romanian nudes," Kylie told him with a grin as she ignored his prior comment.

Lestrade snorted with laughter, "They bought that?"

"Ate it up," Kylie laughed with him, "Her dad even made John teach a few classes. He cussed us out constantly for about two weeks before because he had to read every book known to man on the subject."

"I have no idea how you lot are all still civil," he said shaking his head.

"Neither do I," John said as he flung an arm around Kylie's shoulder, interrupting the dance.

"You have no clue what we are talking about," Kylie told him pointedly.

"You're right," John grinned at her, "I don't have a clue. But I don't bloody care because I just got married to the best damn woman in the room, who doesn't try to give me a stroke on a consistent basis."

"We do not," Kylie grinned at him.

"Yeah," he grinned, "you do."

"Hey!" Mary said as she came over to them, "There you are! I've been trying to find you Ky."

"You've been slammed Mare," Lestrade told her, "I was trying to get at least one dance in with my favorite coroner." He paused for a moment, "You're going to have to be the only Dr. Watson though, and having two is far too confusing."

"You're stuck with two," Mary grinned as she put her arm around John.

"Where's Sherlock?" John asked.

"Being a party pooper," Lestrade answered motioning to where he had been earlier, only to find the seat completely empty.

"Not anymore apparently," Mary commented before glancing at a panicked Kylie, "You okay Ky?"

Kylie didn't hear her as she was scanning the room for any sign of her boyfriend. Her heart was thumping in her chest as panic was setting in. He had been there two minutes ago.

Violet Hunter…

That was the only thought that ran through her mind.

"Kylie," John said grabbing her arm with concern, "You okay?"

"No," she said flatly before running off to go and find him.

John, Mary, and Lestrade watched her go in complete confusion.

"Either she suddenly developed attachment issues, or there's something going on that they aren't telling us," Lestrade stated.

"My bet is with the second," John sighed.

…**.Review?**


	86. Chapter 86

**Sorry this took me forever guys, with nothing to really show for it! This weekend and week have been nuts, but Guess who is a now a graduate student? Yay! **

**Anyhow, sorry to leave you guys hanging! **

**A Huge thanks to Saahana, Elleari, thegirlwiththebrowneyes, bored411, Scarletmarauder146, Get Sherlock, Gwilwillith, Hannahhobnob, Kie1993, and my Guest reviewer for their amazing reviews! You guys seriously make my day!**

**Okay, This chapter…. Well, it was going to be the rest of the wedding, but I have no time to write and I wanted to put at least part of it up… so heres the sappy feelings part… the funny stuff will be next when I have time!**

**Enjoy!... Hopefully…**

Kylie walked out of the reception, looking around wildly for that dark mop of hair. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she couldn't see him anywhere. Her back was turned for MAYBE two minutes, and he was gone. Violet Hunter was after them. Did he leave? Was he taken? Was he in danger?

She sprinted down the hall into the hotel lobby and slowed her pace. She didn't see him at all, just the overly happy young man at the front desk who had been there when they had checked in.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked as she strode past him, peering down the other hall for any sign of him.

"Yeah," she said as she ran a hand through her hair as she came back towards him, "Have you seen one of the people from our wedding party pass by here?"

He looked at her in complete confusion, "The wedding party…?"

"YES! A MAN TALL DARK HAIR, WEARING A GREY VEST AND A PURPLE TIE!" Kylie said a bit more harshly than she meant to due to the fact that Sherlock was still missing.

He looked at her with shock and fright of being yelled at.

"HAVE YOU?" she asked.

He didn't answer just pointed towards the stairs.

She didn't even respond, she just ran towards the grand staircase in the middle of the lobby and up it as quickly as she could in her heels.

She stopped looking down the empty hallway for any sign of him. Nothing… Where in the hell was he? She should have asked if he was alone… He couldn't have gone…

Her eye caught the door that she knew that him and John had stayed in the night prior and the same one that she was sleeping in with him that night.

She ran towards the door, hoping that she was right. She would rather be furious at him than grieving…

"Sherlock!" she pounded on the door, praying to God for him to answer, "Sherlock please dear God answer the door."

She shut her eyes as she leaned against the door. This was her only lead… there was nothing. She had no clue where he was or if he was safe…

The handle suddenly jiggled, startling Kylie out of her thoughts as she watched it turn and the door open, revealing a confused looking Sherlock taking off his tie.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at her frightened expression and the tears welling up in her eyes.

She didn't respond, she just flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly, burring her head into the crook of his neck as she let tears of relief fall down her face.

He stood there stunned for a moment or two before wrapping his arms around her. He had no idea what had happened to make her so upset. He felt her shaking in his arms and his concern grew.

He pulled her into through the doorway and into the room, shutting the door behind him before he pulled her into his arms once more.

She held him close for a moment before she pulled back and slapped him quite hard in the chest, avoiding his pacemaker, as she glared at him, tears running down her face.

He jumped and looked at her with shock. She was crying one minute, now hitting him the next?

"Why do you scare me like that?" she cried as looked at him with a mixture of anger sadness, and fear, "I was so Goddamn scared Sherlock. I was so afraid that she… that she…" she trailed off again as her shaking began again before she flung herself at him once more.

He just looked at her in complete confusion as he wrapped his arms around her once more. Why was she so frightened? He had no idea what she was talking about. She had just been fine. He had seen her smiling as she danced with Lestrade…

He just held her as she cried in his arms for a few moments.

"What happened?" he asked her quietly.

He felt her stiffen in his arms before she pulled back sharply and hit him in the chest once more.

"OW!" He exclaimed as she glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"What happened?" she nearly yelled at him in anger, fearfulness, and rage, "What happened is that we find out that Violet Hunter is after us. I make the stupid assumption that we are perfectly fine, and then next thing I know, you are no where in sight."

He just stared at her in silent shock.

"So, why am I upset? Because for what seemed like eternity I thought Violet Hunter had you again. I don't know if I have ever been that scared in my life besides the times you have almost died in my arms," she cried as she hit him once more, "the too many times…"

"Why did you leave the wedding?" she asked him as tears poured down her face, "Why did you scare me like that? I mean God Sherlock, I know I'm crazy right now with my crazed hormones…"

She trailed off as he pulled her into his arms once more, rubbing her back softly. She lost her words as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, holding him tightly, thanking God that he was still with her.

"I'm sorry," he told her quietly as he kissed her temple, "forgive me."

"Always," she muttered as she held him tighter.

He felt her shaking began to fade after a few moments of holding her tightly. She pulled back after a moment and wiped her eyes.

"Stephanie is going to kill me for crying off all my makeup," she laughed as she tried to wipe the tearstains and makeup off of his white shirt, "I ruined your shirt as well… damn…"

"That one bloke already spilled his drink on the waistcoat," he commented, brushing her hair back and wiping a tear off her face.

Kylie looked at him quizzically through her tear stained face, "You're vest?" she inquired, looking around for it and spotting it on the bed with a large stain on it next to his jacket, "What happened?"

"One of the idiots that John calls friends stumbled into my chair chasing after one of the bride's maids and dumped his scotch all over me," he told her as she walked over to the bed to look at the damage, "That's why I came back here."

Kylie shut her eyes. That's why he left… to change his goddamn shirt and try to clean up. Not leave because he was bored, or be kidnapped. Granted it still scared the shit out of her and she was still mad at him for it, but she was also over-reacting. Her damn PMS was out of control.

She felt him step behind her and put his arms around her as he pressed his body into her back, kissing her temple in apology.

She wiped her eyes once more before quickly busying herself looking at the stain on the vest.

"I can get it out," she told him as she pulled herself out of his arms and walked over to the suitcase that had been brought up from the bridal suite.

Sherlock frowned as she walked over to the suitcase, bending down to look through it. He wasn't used to her pulling out of his touch unless she was somehow upset with him.

He had apologized. Apologizing made her happy, it always made her gravitate towards him, not away. Was she still mad?

She pulled one of those damn laundry pens out of her bag, shaking it as she walked back over to the bed and began blotting at the stain on the waistcoat as she tried to clear the still falling tears out of her eyes.

Was this PMS? He didn't understand. She had never acted so sporadic as she had in the last few days. She was usually emotional, yet rational. He could usually spot why she was so upset. She always had a logical reason… well, most of the time she did.

But now…? This was just illogical. He had no clue why she had pulled away from him.

He walked over to the bed and stared at her, trying to read her face. He knew she was ignoring him as she busied herself even more with the laundry. Tears were still rolling down her face as she worked, but her shaking had stopped. She wasn't scared anymore. He knew that. But he saw something in her eye he hadn't seen before and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"There," she said as she picked up the vest and jacket and took them into the bathroom, pulling out the hairdryer and turning it on as she dried the wet spots on the clothing.

He just watched her, looking for subtle hints. He wasn't slow by any stretch; he was never the one confused, yet this woman confused the shit out of him.

"All clean and dry," she smiled at him as she avoided his eye, handing him back the vest.

"Did you bring another shirt?" she asked, looking at the shirt and avoiding his eye still.

"Yes," he answered flatly as he was too busy staring at her and trying to decipher what was going on.

"Good," she told him, "Get changed we need to get back out there."

Kylie tried to turn and walk back into the bathroom to fix her makeup when Sherlock grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly, securing his arms around her so she couldn't slip out of his grasp.

"Nothing," she told him as she tried to slip out of his grasp, "You just scared me."

He didn't respond, he just kept holding her, trying to catch her eye.

"I need to go fix…" she began before he cut her off once more.

"What's wrong Ky?" he asked once more.

"Nothing Sherlock!" she argued as she struggled even more.

He tightened his arms around her. He didn't know why, but he was determined to put a genuine smile back on her face, not the 'fake-happy one' that he had been seeing since she arrived in the room.

She struggled a bit more as he crushed her against his chest. She struggled for a few more moments before he felt her crying and shaking once more. He loosened his grip on her and gently held her, wondering when in the hell he gained patience for dealing with this sort of thing.

_It's the worry. You are worried about her. You care for her… that's why you tolerate her irrationality and emotional chaos once a month…_

This couldn't just be PMS. This had to be something else. There was something bothering her and it wasn't just hormones. Even when she was under the most stress she had just stopped eating; she had never pulled away from him, fought his touch, nor have this many mood swings.

He wanted his Kylie back… she wasn't herself right now.

"What's wrong?" he asked once more as he smoothed her hair back and tried to look at her as she gripped his shirt.

"I honestly don't know," she said in a faint whisper, "I don't know why I pulled away from you."

… This woman honestly could read his mind…

"I don't know why I'm still crying," she said in frustration as she pulled her head out of the crook of his neck and wiped away the tears she had left on his skin, "I mean I'm still sort of mad at you for scaring me, but I know you didn't mean to."

"I'm sorry," he apologized once more.

"I know, you didn't mean to," she told him once more.

He just looked at her in confusion. Then what had he done wrong? Why was she upset?

"Why are you crying?"

Kylie laughed a little, "I have no clue. I thought it may just because of how scared I was; like an after release of adrenaline or something. But I think it just my PMS."

"You've never been this…" he trailed off as he caught himself… well, more like Kylie's head snapping up and tears welling up again forced him to catch himself before he could finish the sentence.

She just shut her eyes and looked back down.

"I'm all over the place," she said quietly, "I know. This probably has to be the worst bout I've ever had. It's the first cycle I've had in six months…"

"Six?" he asked in surprise. He had only been hurt for three…

"The stress and lack of eating from Thomas," she supplied, "I'm finally back to a high enough body fat content for my body to ovulate."

He ran a hand down her side. She was still thin…far too thin. This didn't feel like her usual fit and toned self. He could still feel her ribs…

"You're still too thin," he told her, causing her to drop her head even more in shame, "You still need to eat."

"I know," she whispered, "I will." She paused for a moment as she played with the buttons of his shirt and wiped her eyes, "I want to run though. I haven't run in forever."

"You don't eat enough to run," he told her.

"Why do you and John have to agree?" she laughed bitterly.

Sherlock shrugged, seeing that she was in a better mood, and her smile and sparkle was coming back, "John was actually right for once."

"Why? Because he agreed with you?" she asked, rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes," he told her blankly, "Exactly why."

Kylie laughed and shoved him lightly before hugging him once more.

"I prove you wrong all the time Sherlock Holmes, you aren't always right."

"I let you," he told her.

"Liar," she retorted almost instantly.

"I learned from John that its best to let your associate feel like they beat you every once in a while; more compliant that way. John used to get hissy when he was completely wrong for too long."

Kylie lifted her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You treat all your associates like this? I'm just your associate?" she asked as she leaned a bit closer to him, a smile playing on her face.

"You assist me on cases," he told her as his hands ran up her back.

…_God, her eyes were such a bright shade of blue…_

"Oh, I assist you?" She asked leaning even closer. Her breath was on his lips as they were less than an inch away from his.

"Yes," he told her. He wanted to say something wittier than that, but he was drawing a blank. She hadn't even kissed him yet and his mind was going completely blank.

"I think you have it backwards Mr. Holmes," she told him with a smile, as she held her position.

"I let you think that," he told her before he closed the gap and kissed her. He felt her smile against his lips as she threw her arms around his neck before everything in his body went numb with the electricity running through his veins. His head spun wildly… and he never wanted it to stop. It would never cease to amaze him that this one woman elicited such an emotional high out of him that was better than one that any drug, or any case could give him.

She let out a soft moan as her fingers gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging lightly and stirring something inside of him. He let out a sound he didn't even know he had been holding in as he gently pressed her into the wall. Their previous argument, Kylie's irrationality, as well as Sherlock's puzzlement and ignorance completely forgotten as they lost themselves in the kiss.

Finally, the need for oxygen became too great and Kylie broke the kiss, pressing her forehead into his as they panted.

"Wow…" she muttered, grinning like an idiot.

Sherlock didn't respond as he closed his eyes and willed his body to calm down and not combust right there on the spot.

"We need to get back out there," Kylie told him, not moving an inch.

"They wont miss us," he told her.

"Not yet. They will for the speeches. But I think we can miss dinner," she smiled before she kissed him once more.

He gave in before her words hit him and he stiffened and pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"What?" she asked as she looked at him startled.

"You need to eat," he told her before he pulled out of her grasp and began unbuttoning his shirt, peeling it off and walking to the closet to find his other shirt.

"Its one meal Sherlock…" Kylie argued.

"And what else have you eaten today?" he asked as he pulled on a fresh shirt.

Kylie stopped immediately. She had been trying to calm Mary down all day. Neither of them had eaten anything, nor noticed that they hadn't eaten anything.

"Dammit Kylie," Sherlock cursed under his breath at her for her stupidity, knowing exactly what that expression meant.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as he snatched his tie off the bed and began tying it in the mirror, "I didn't do it on purpose."

The anger suddenly began leaving his body as guilt began to replace it. She sounded like a small child, afraid of their parents. So guilt ridden and frightened of their response…. She had just been happy. She was an idiot as well… Not taking care of herself? Eating properly was not that difficult…

But seeing her posture change once more… Damn this woman had control over him.

He finished the knot and turned to look at her, "It…" he stopped, not used to the words that were on the tip of his tongue and about to erupt, "it just frightens me."

"I'm trying," she told him as she wiped her eyes once more, "I really am. I'm almost back to my normal weight."

"I know," he told her, "It still doesn't mean that it scares me how easily you forget to take care of yourself" his hand reached out to her sides, running down her rib cage to her hip "… what you do to yourself."

She didn't respond, she just placed her hand over his, rubbing his hand with her thumb in a sign of apology and comfort.

He just leaned forward and left a tender, yet lingering kiss on her forehead, causing her heart to swell to near bursting with emotion.

"Get cleaned up," he told her quietly as he wiped a stray tear off her face, "We need to get back and get you food."

She wanted to argue, to say she was fine, but she knew that that would just cause more issues. So, she just nodded and walked into the bathroom trying to rescue and fix what was left of her makeup.

She applied a bit more in hopes to cover up the fact she had been crying for no reason and still was… before walking out to find Sherlock buttoning up the vest.

She walked over in silence and placed her hands on his chest, rubbing small circles as he finished the last few buttons. He stared at her as they just looked at each other for a moment. Blue, gazing into blue.

"I love you," she told him quietly.

He leaned down and kissed her once more, telling her wordlessly how he felt before grabbing his jacket off the bed, interlacing his fingers with hers and pulling her out of the room, and back to the reception.

**Sappy, and Crappy I know…**

**I also Know Kylie is all over the place right now… its on purpose :D**

**Review? Pretty please?**


	87. Chapter 87

**You guys are seriously amazing. For real. Thanks so much to my amazing readers and reviewers. I had a shitty week and your reviews made my week a lot brighter, so thank you for that. **

**A HUGE thanks to:**

**Guest: Life happens! I get it mydear! But thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed drunk John and Sherlock… more of that to come…**

**Omo: Aw, thanks so much. That really means a lot. I try ot make it easy to read and vivid so that it can play n your mind, but I really hope I portray that. That's a real honor to say from any genre. I really appreciate it. **

**Le Feuilly: Yeah, I'm getting sick of writing it, but they are in the sappy part of their of relationship… to be realisitic, I have to include it. **

**AnonymousGuest: Violet Hunter will be explained more as it goes along, but not for a while. And thanks so much for saying that about Kylie and Sherlock and how realistic they are. I want this to be as realisitic as possible so thanks. And Sherlock being true to the original.. I could hug you. That is my biggest pet peeve. I got a lot of Crap for "Changing" him too much. I just believe that in order for a character to be believable, they have to change and evolve. People do with different experinces, and I think that people believe Sherlock is just an emotionless robot, which Moffat and Gattis have done an amazing job of showing that he's not.. people just don't see it. **

**AlmaLucia: thanks so much. I could hug you for saying that about Sherlock. Its such my biggest insecurity in writing this. I want to show he's different with Kylie, but too many people don't see that. So thanks. **

**ChelGallifreya221B613: God, I know… I have bad PMS too. When I started birthcontrol for the first time after I broke my foot, I was so crazy… It was just like this.. PMS is nuts. **

**Bored411: And here are the speeches my dear!**

**KijoKuroi: I still cant believe you caught up… hahahah but heres the next one for yoU!**

**Chaos-and-Mischief: :D  
**

**ScarletMarauder146: hahahaha you may have guessed right…**

**Get Sherlock: thanks my dear!**

**Saadhana: hahah yeah, you wont get one for a bit.. not until this wedding is over at least. **

**MonzaBird: I will not confirm or deny. Just know how I like to write my stories. **

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: You'll just have to see. I'm sure there is a completely scientific explanation for this. **

**Guest: Thanks! I was going for that!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear! Hahaha don't we all want to say that. :D**

**Guest: No, Sherlock is only like that with Kylie. That's what I've been trying to portray throughout the series. He only is like this in front of others when he is dealing with Kylie and tends to forget that there are others in the room. Too many people don't believe he is human and I am trying to show he's more than human (…just like John's grave yard speech) . **

**Kie1993: thanks my dear!  
**

**Okay guys! Speeches anyone?**

"Where in the hell are they?" Mary whispered to John as they sat at the table trying to shovel food down before someone else that they barely knew came up to talk to them.

"Not a bloody clue," John muttered back as he tried to get another bite, "But there's something going on."

"Really?" Mary said sarcastically, "Sherlock disappearing, Kylie about having a heart attack before running out of here? I would have never guessed John Watson."

John stopped midbite and looked at his wife. She was headed down one of her unpredictable hormone rampages…

She gave him a fiery glare as swallowed and began to choose his words wisely.

"I… was just stating…" John began.

"What? Common sense? We know the two of them. That usually means there's a case or danger…." She trailed off and paled.

…. Here we go….

"Oh my God," she muttered as her posture began to slump, "There's a dead body at my wedding isn't there?"

"No, Mare…" John said trying to get her mind off one of the many possibilities that their friends could be up to.

"I knew this would happen," Mary said as she began to cry.

"Oh Lord, please don't cry," John begged.

"Why cant we ever just have a quiet night? Our wedding is in ruins because of my damn sister…"

"First fight already?" Claudia said grinning as she waltzed over to the couple as if sensing trouble.

John glared up at his now sister in law. He had never wanted to hit a woman in his life, but smacking her right now would have felt extremely satisfying.

"Back off Claudia," Mary told her as she tried to wipe tears off of her face quickly, "you've already ruined enough."

"I haven't ruined anything," she grinned, "This is just God's way of telling you that this isn't right."

"Fuck off Claudia," Mary told her, "I love John and this is what I want."

"Obviously you are letting yourself go. You are looking awfully frumpy…"

"That's it," John said, snapping. He wasn't going to watch her make his wife even more upset than she already was with the hormones, "Claudia, I love your sister more than anything else in this world," John said angrily before he could stop himself, "Just because you haven't found love yourself doesn't mean you need to try to make hopefully the happiest day of her life a living hell because you are upset. Go and have a drink, or five, and pull your head out of your prudish ass and live a little. Then maybe you won't chase off every guy with in a fifty foot radius."

Claudia stood there gaping at him, "You have no right…"

"To what?" John asked, "Talk to you that way? Actually I do when you decided to talk to my wife in the same way. Now get out of here before I go and find Sherlock and have him announce what he was going to say earlier."

Claudia and John held a gaze for a moment or two before she huffed and went back to her table.

John retook his seat and turned to Mary only to find her looking at him in awe, tears still running down her face.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly, grabbing her hand underneath the table.

She just shook her head and shed a few more tears, "I have the best husband."

Warmth filled John's body as he felt a smile come over his face…. Husband…

He reached over and wiped her tears before kissing her briefly, "I hope you always say that. Because Lord, knows I am the lucky one in this relationship."

"Take that back John Watson," she whispered to him as touched his face, "I've said that since the moment I met you."

John smiled and opened his mouth to answer before Lestrade clapped him on the shoulder, "Sorry to disturb you guys, but I found the missing two."

John and Mary followed his gaze and spotted Sherlock and a timid Kylie walking into the reception.

"Bout damn time," Mary muttered as they came up to the large table that the wedding party was sitting at.

John frowned as he saw the look on his best friends faces. Sherlock kept glancing at Kylie, telling John that he was worried about the auburn haired woman. Kylie on the other hand was tear-stained, as if she had been crying for the last twenty minutes that she had left.

"I'll get you two a drink," Lestrade said, obviously picking up on the same thing that John had, before walking off towards the bar.

"Where have you two been?" Mary asked immediately as Sherlock pulled out Kylie's chair for her.

She thanked him quietly as she began picking at the plate in front of her; "Dean spilled his drink all over him," Kylie told her, "He had to go change."

"So you ran out of here panicked?" Mary asked skeptically, "And you look like you have been crying. What's going on Ky?"

"Nothing Mare," Kylie smiled at her as Sherlock took his seat, "My PMS got the better of me."

Mary looked at her for a second before relaxing, "I know how that goes. You okay though sweetie?"

Kylie smiled at her friend, "Fine. Sorry to run out on you guys."

"You just scared us," John told her as he put an arm around Mary. He knew from the look on Sherlock's face that looked like his normal stony expression, was worry as he eyed Kylie just picking at the plate and not eating.

"Eat, the food is actually good," Mary prodded, catching on.

Kylie took her first bite as a waiter came by and grabbed their plates from them, not caring that everyone at the table was still eating.

"HEY!" Mary yelled after them as they walked away.

"We weren't even finished!" Lestrade exclaimed as he walked back and handed Sherlock and Kylie a drink and went after the waiter.

Sherlock got up angrily before Kylie yanked him back down, "I'll order room service when we get back to the room. I promise."

He just looked at her, looking for any sign of doubt.

"My stomach is in knots right now anyway. I probably would have thrown it up. And you haven't eaten either."

He just kept staring.

"We'll eat in the room. Please don't make a big deal about this," she told him once more as she touched his face gently. He could see the shame in her eyes; the same shame he had about drugs…

"Right after," he told her caving for the third time that night. He really was becoming soft… damn this woman.

"Thank you," she muttered quietly before turning back to the rather large glass of wine Lestrade had gotten her, taking a large gulp.

No food and wine was not going to be a good mixture. She had to sip this.

"TOAST TIME!" A grinning Natalie said as she tapped her glass with her fork gently.

"Oh good Lord," Sherlock muttered next to her.

"Maid of Honor is up first!" Reggie grinned at Kylie as he brought her over a microphone.

Kylie took it with a slightly shaking hand. She hated speeches. Sure, she did them often, even taught a class, but this was different; this was her best friends wedding toast.

She took another large sip of wine before standing at her seat and smiled at everyone, regretting the wine as her head spun slightly.

"Hi everyone," she said as every eye in the room was on her, making her stomach churn, "If you don't know me, my name is Kylie Gibbs and I happen to be the maid of honor for this amazing couple you see before you."

She turned and smiled at John and Mary, "Typically the maid of honor has known the bride for years and years, much longer before they knew the groom. But I was the opposite in fact. I moved into the flat below John Watson here nearly two and a half years ago. Turns out when you work for Scotland Yard and the two men above you consult for the same DI who is your boss, you tend to get to know each other pretty well.

"I'm sure most of you here have read John's blog and known the sort of trouble we tend to get into on cases. My life in Britain consisted of my lovely maternal landlady, by boss, and my boys who lived above me; but what I lacked the most was a female best friend."

She turned and smiled at Mary, "And that, ladies and Gentlemen is when I met the former Mary Morstan."

"Being a forensic anthropologist and working with human remains, one tends to hang out in morgues often. Mary had just transferred in and found me bent over one of the bodies, breaking about forty different Yard rules as I looked at the remains at twelve at night. She nearly throttled me on the spot until I explained that I worked for the Yard as well. She stopped, looked a me for a moment, before she continued to yell at me about procedure even more."

Everyone laughed…. Everyone who knew Mary…

"It wasn't until she saw that I had actually found something useful that she stopped yelling at me. To this day, I have no clue how we got on the topic of the latest episode of an American TV show, but we did; which led us to drinking a bottle of wine in the morgue until three in the morning, which I'm not sure is up to Yard Regulations either."

The crowd laughed once more.

"What I found was, my very single and now very good friend who lived above me was pissey and lonely, and my newest friend was absolutely perfect for him… and had a thing for men in uniform…."

Mary glared at her friend, causing Kylie to laugh, "Don't deny it Mare, you do."

Mary just blushed in response as a grinning John put his arm around her shoulder.

"After some trouble, a near death experience, and some fighting, I finally was able to introduce the two of them, and that was it. Most matchmaking takes a lot of effort and talking up the other person, but this was completely effortless. As soon as they laid eyes on each other, it was evident that that had met their soul mate."

She turned to the both of them, "I love the both of you dearly, and I know I cause you more headaches than happiness, but I am so glad that you two have found each other, even though the tabloids and most people think that John is still gay…"

"Hey!" John argued as Reggie burst out laughing down the table.

"…But you two are my two best friends and may you two live in happiness, a little mystery, and prosperity."

She smiled and raised her glass, "To John and Mary."

Mary began crying as she raised her glass with John to her in thanks.

"Here, here!" Rod yelled before the crowd all toasted the newly weds and took a sip.

Kylie smiled and sat back down, handing Sherlock the microphone. He took it and a strange expression over came his face. Kylie frowned; she had never seen him look like that… was that… Nerves? He just stared at the microphone for a moment before standing.

Silence took over the room as everyone stared at him. He cleared his throat and looked around warily around the room before reaching down and fumbled with his jacket, looking for the sheet of paper.

Kylie fought hard not to smile. This was something she thought she would never see; Sherlock Holmes, nervous as hell.

Mary was fighting a grin as well as he unfolded the paper in the silence, looking at it.

"mmishf mihsi…" he began so quietly and with the microphone so far away that hardly anyone could hear him.

John frowned in surprise, he was sitting three seats away from him and he couldn't hear him.

"Put the mic closer love," Kylie told him quietly, putting a hand gently on his leg.

He looked at her strangely before clearing his throat and looking back at everyone staring at him.

He brought the microphone closer to his mouth and looked back down at his paper, "I have known John Watson for five years now. In that time, he dated many woman; none that ever hung around for that long."

Mary smiled at him; this was actually going pretty well. Everyone who knew Sherlock was extremely nervous about him doing this speech, but he was doing surprisingly well.

He paused and just stared at the audience for a moment as everyone smiled at him.

"…. Thank you," He said before sitting down immediately, leaving the crowd in shock at his speech.

Kylie looked at him with wide eyes, "You aren't done are you?" she whispered to him.

"Yes," came his response simply, "I wrote a speech, I gave a speech."

"That was a sentence Sherlock!"

"It was two actually."

"Get up and talk about how you and John are friends," Kylie whispered to him.

"I made a Speech!"

"IT WASN'T A SPEECH!"

"Sherlock get the Bloody hell up," Lestrade yelled loudly from the other end of the table.

Sherlock glared at him, "why?" he asked angrily, "will the big invisible man get angry if I don't make a twenty minute long speech?"

Kylie took one look at his body language and regretted chastising him. This was not going to end well…

"Its convention man," Dean slurred, from a while down the table as he then caught a glimpse of Kylie, smiled and winked at her.

That did not go unmissed my Sherlock though, it just pissed him off a bit more.

"Why? Why is this whole thing a convention?" he began.

"Sherlock," Kylie said softly to try to calm him and get him to stop.

"…Because it's a supposed religious ceremony for a God that doesn't exist…"

"Excuse me sir," Mary's father said as he stood, "God does exist and I suggest you leave right now young man."

Sherlock scoffed and looked as if he had been waiting for this all night. Knowing there was no way in hell she could get him to pent all of this back up once more as it was coming to the surface in hyperdrive.

She just took an extremely large gulp of her wine, hoping, praying, that the alcohol would help her get through this.

"Rationally, God has been used for centuries to explain the lack of scientific knowledge that we know now. People used to think that the earth was flat, before science and common sense revealed that it was round…"

"Or that it goes around the sun…" John muttered bitterly as he watched his best friend destroy the remains of his wedding.

Sherlock sent a glare towards John.

"The human race has used this imaginary being for thousands of years to explain what they did not know about the world. Science has disproved God over and over again. I mean do you really think he spoke through a burning bush and etched stone tablets with commandments in them?"

"Yes, I do. You have to have faith. Science only thinks that they've explained it all," Mary's father defended.

"Think that they've explained it?" Sherlock groaned in frustration.

Kylie and John both took a large drink this time.

"Science has explained how humans have ended up on this earth, how genetics and DNA have explained diseases. Your daughter is a doctor for Gods sake! How in the hell do you think she is pregnant? Virgin birth?"

The room went so silent that you could have heard a pin drop.

Kylie was frozen in her position as she was lifting her wine glass to finish it off. He did not just blab to the entire wedding that Mary was knocked up…

Sherlock stopped and looked at everyone gaping at him, not knowing what he had said to cause this sort of reaction.

"You…. What?" Mary's father gaped at an extremely pale Mary.

John looked at his wife. He had a decision to make. Come clean, or make some BS lie about how it was a virgin birth… as tempting as lying sounded, he knew his only option.

"Look…" John began before Mary's father furiously held up a hand.

"Shut up," he said harshly in a tone that wasn't familiar to the crowd, "Just shut up."

He turned to his daughter, "Is this true Mary? Did he force you? My little girl would have known better than to have destroyed the sanctity of marriage." He turned to Lestrade, "SOMEONE NEEDS TO ARREST THIS HEATHEN!" he yelled pointing at John.

"Sir, can I just…" John began once more.

"NO! YOU TOOK MY LITTLE GIRLS PURITY!"

"I love your daughter!" John began once more.

"Look can we just all…." Kylie began as she stood up to try to solve this issue, before she was cut off by Mary.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" she yelled, causing the room to go silent and everyone to stare at her.

"Yes, I am pregnant Dad. Three months along in fact. John didn't rape me Dad, it was my choice and my decision and he was by far, not my first."

Mary's mother nearly passed out on the spot as Claudia looked at her with smugness and disgust.

"I am 33 years old Dad! I made my decision a long time ago and the fact that I was raised so on the conservative end and fed lies my whole life made me experiment."

"We gave you the knowledge of the Bible!" her father told her in disbelief as his whole life had been shattered before him.

"No, Dad you told me that the crazy lady who made meth was Satan, that babies came from prayer and blessings, and if I touched a boy God would smite me," Mary told him, "I am an adult. I have chosen my own way of life. Just because I have chosen to intimate with the man I love more than life itself does not make me a bad person…"

"It makes you a heathen!" Claudia yelled.

Mary paused and looked at her family, "I have made my decision. I am so Goddamn happy that I am married and we are expecting. You don't have to be involved. I don't expect you to. But I have my own life, and just because it doesn't meet your standards, doesn't mean that I am wrong."

"God knows you are wrong Mary!" her mother cried.

"God also forgives Mum!" Mary told her, "Just like how he forgave the affair you had with the visiting Pastor that I pretended not to know about."

Her father looked at her mother in hurt and confusion.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't know Dad!" Mary told him, "I know you caught them! And it wasn't 'gods will'. So why don't you two judge yourselves before judging me. Because John treats me well, he loves me, and he loves the child that we are about to have. We did this whole charade to please you. To make you all happy, but now, I realize. I don't need to. I have everything I will ever need in this man I just married. So if you choose not to be a part of my life, I can live with that."

The room went silent as Mary got up and walked out of the reception, leaving a more than stunned audience behind.

John just looked at the crowd before getting up and following Mary immediately out of the room.

Kylie looked at the gaping/crying/digusted/drunk rest of the crowd that was in a dead silence.

"So… thanks for coming…" Kylie smiled at them fakily.

"…And that concludes our wedding for tonight," Lestrade said, jumping in to help out, "Thank you and goodnight."

Not a single person moved.

"We should have thrown John a funeral," Reggie said as he looked down at his empty plate in sorrow, "He's going to be a father… that's worse than death."

**One more wedding chapter and then its through. Get ready for the ride guys… shits coming up and about to go down. **

**Review?**


	88. Chapter 88

**A HUGE thanks to all my amazing reviewers! You guys seriously make my day every time!  
**

**Nikki-Vicious- It was your idea my dear! Thanks so much! I'm off to read your message right after this!**

**NewtoFanfic: I could seriously hug you right now! I want to respond to it all, but it was far too much! Thank you for all of your feedback! Ugh.. Chem… Its stupid. I love every other kind of science BUT chem. And thank you! I just got into Grad School, so I have more. But Good luck on your dissertation and finals… I feel your pain. **

**Louisa: thanks so much my dear! I really appreciate it!**

**Elleari: hahahahah so glad you loved it!**

**AnonymousGuest: not a prob! You took the time to write me a review! Thanks for saying that about Sherlock again. I do appreciate people who understand what I am trying to do hahaah. Thanks that really means a lot. I will continue this thing on until I have no readers and even then I will prob keep writing. I have FAR Too many ideas for this that I haven't even touched yet. **

**DarkJenny20: I could hug you… that's what I am trying to do, so thank you for saying that! And I am SO JEALOUS! I want to go to London terribly. Have fun though!**

**Saadhana: hahahah that she is! And thanks my dear! So glad you enjoyed it!  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Awww, Thanks my dear!  
**

**ScarletMarauder146: I was referring to Mary being Angry with them… what were you referring too? :D**

**Gwilwillith: Sherlock Holmes: #1 public speaker.**

**Guest: hahah I thought so too. IT was short, but powerful!**

**Bored411: It will… not here.. but soon…**

**KijoKuroi: Of course he couldn't have!**

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: You'll hear it soon enough :D  
**

**TaylorRiley: :D It will.. hopefully…**

**Kie1993: Of course… its Sherlock…**

**Hannahhobnob: Thanks my dear! Glad you enjoyed it!**

_**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL (EMPHASIS ON THE WILL) SCAR INNOCENT MINDS! YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IS COMING. TRUST ME… IF YOU ARE BELOW THE AGE OF 18 PLEASE DON'T READ AFTER THE … well… you'll know… PLEASE! I HAVE NO WILL TO CORRUPT INNOCENT YOUNG MINDS. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED THE HIGHEST LEVEL OF R/M/NC-17 AND SURPASSES ANYTHING ELSE I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN THE BAD/SCARRING ARENA. DO NOT PUT IT ON MY CONSCIENCE THAT I DID THIS TO YOU!**_

…**You have been warned….**

"MARE!" John said as he ran after her.

Mary kept her head down, her train in hand as she walked as quickly as she could towards the bridal suite.

"Mary," John said as he caught up to her, stepping in front of her to stop her.

"John, please, I just want to go to the room for a bit," she said as tears streamed down her face.

John just looked at her and nodded before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the room where they were going to spend their first night as a married couple.

John took the key out of his pocket and opened the door for Mary, letting her enter before shutting the door behind them.

He just looked at her as she stopped in the entryway, covering her face with her hands.

"John, what did I just do?" she asked as she cried.

"You were amazing and stood up to your family," John told her.

"I just admitted in front of everyone that I was pregnant!" Mary cried, "I just let Claudia win and now my family is going to disown me…"

"No, first of all," John said as he gently pried her hands away from her face, trying to look her in the eye, "Your family loves you. Sure, they are a bit crazy sometimes, but why do you think I've barely introduced you to mine?"

"That's not the point John," she cried, "Claudia will just rub this in my face. She came here wanting to ruin the wedding by bringing Henry…" she trailed off as she began to lose it once more, "She won John."

"Who cares if Claudia thinks she wins" he told her as he interlaced his fingers with hers, "I mean you are twelve times better than that prudish…" He trailed off and looked at her, not knowing if talking crap about her sister would upset her or offend her more.

"Bitch?" she finished for him as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes," John said flatly, causing Mary to laugh. John smiled at her, seeing her body begin to relax and a smile return to her face.

She sighed and wiped her eyes, "Well, at least we save money on baby announcements."

"I'm going to kill him for blabbing if Kylie already hasn't," John muttered.

Mary laughed bitterly, "I don't know why we are surprised he said that."

John looked up at the wall for a moment, "Why on earth did we let him speak anyway?"

"Because what Reggie would have said would have been worse," Mary laughed slightly.

"True," he commented, "You aren't allowed to talk to him anymore by the way."

Mary laughed and playfully shoved him, "Why because he'll tell me about some Pakistani woman you hooked up with in Afghanistan?"

"Okay," John said as he put his arms around her, "First of all, I did not _hook up_ with anyone in Afghanistan…"

"Date," Mary told him with a teary grin, "I'm sorry for getting the terminology wrong. But wasn't she a belly dancer?"

John's smiled faded, "I'm going to kill Reggie…"

Mary laughed and wiped her eyes once more as there was a pounding on door.

John pulled away to go and answer the door.

"Oh my God John, I am SO SORRY," Kylie ranted as she pushed her way into the room and began apologizing profusely, "I lectured him for hours over the last couple of weeks about not saying anything about Mary…"

"Kylie," Mary said quietly as she wiped the last of her tears off her face.

"Mary, I am so sorry. I can't believe he did that…"

"Kylie…"

"I'm going to murder him. I mean after all that you guys have gone through today, you don't need that as well…"

"Ky…" John started as well.

"…I don't know why he just couldn't have bit his tongue. He didn't even realize he was saying it…"

"KYLIE!" Mary yelled trying to get her attention.

Kylie stopped and looked at her best friend with wide eyes, not expecting the strawberry blond to have a teary smile playing on her face.

Mary just laughed and sat down on the bed, "It was bound to come out sometime," she laughed.

"But still," Kylie told her as she sat down on the bed next to her, "He shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah," Mary agreed, "but we should have guessed he would have said something and you cant blame him."

"He's an adult Mary," Kylie argued.

"He is," John agreed, "But we all know him as well. We can't ask him to keep something suppressed when he has an irritant and behave himself at a wedding."

"But still guys! Its not an excuse!"

"Its fine Kylie," Mary told her, "At least its out now and over with."

"but…"

"Honestly," Mary told her, "I know I was upset about it earlier, but now… I'm almost relieved its out and my parents know." She smiled at her husband, "now we can finally start our life."

Kylie just stared at her friend, "Is that your pregnancy hormones talking?"

Mary laughed, "No… maybe…"

John sat on her other side.

"Did my family leave?" Mary asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Kylie responded, "After Sherlock insulted them some more and announced the fact that your sister used to do meth in college before finding God again."

John gaped as Mary shrugged and shook her head, "You know, I'm the one who took her to rehab and promised I wouldn't tell a soul?"

"Your sister was an addict?" John asked in shock.

"She wasn't addicted. Just used to spite my parents," Mary told him.

"She just used…meth?" John asked again in disbelief.

"Yeah," Mary sighed, "you have an alcoholic sister, and I have a sister who used to use…"

"And a partridge in a pear tree," John smiled.

Mary laughed as John kissed her temple.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kylie said as she got up, "I'm so sorry about everything."

"Honestly," Mary told her as she looked up at her friend, "Now that my family is gone, we can actually enjoy the rest of our crazy wedding."

"I wish it wasn't crazy," Kylie told her. She felt guilty that her best friends hadn't gotten the wedding of their dreams.

"It wouldn't have been our real wedding if it weren't a bit crazy," Mary smiled at her.

Kylie laughed, "Yeah, well you do hang out with Sherlock and I."

John laughed and put his arm around his wife as Kylie walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

John looked at his wife, "You really okay with all this?"

Mary smiled, "Yeah, after the initial bit, I really am. This is what I want. I want you, I want our child… I just want to start our life together and pray that it never ends."

John smiled as warmth raged through him; he was still in disbelief that he was married to this amazing woman.

He leaned into kiss her softly, trying to convey that he wanted the same exact thing.

The kiss broke as he felt a soft hand rest on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Mary's bright green ones sparkling back at him. He felt his breath catch in his throat… she was so gorgeous…

"I don't think I ever told you how beautiful you look in that gown," he told her as he gazed at her.

Mary just smiled at him, "I think it would look better on the floor don't you Dr. Watson?"

**&^#*( &( **

Kylie walked back into the nearly empty reception hall. She frowned, there had been nearly twenty people left when she had run out after John and Mary, now the room just consisted of a few random cousins of Mary's, John's sister Harry who was currently being a hot mess in the corner of the reception hall, Rod, Reggie (Dean had disappeared once more with a suspiciously missing Stephanie), Natalie, Alexis and her husband, a surly looking Lestrade, and an even more temperamental Sherlock drinking a scotch in the corner.

Sherlock looked at her warily, knowing she was upset with him. He barely understood what for. He had just spoken the truth! The delusional bastards deserved the rant. In fact, he hadn't known she was upset with him until after Mary's family had stormed out and she had shoved him roughly away from her before storming after John and Mary.

It took Lestrade essentially spelling it out for him, him throwing insults back at him, Lestrade nearly throwing a punch before one of the drunken idiots had pulled Lestrade away and handed Sherlock the drink that he was currently nursing, for it to fully dawn on him why Kylie was angry with him.

He watched her sigh, go to the bar and look around for the bartender who had left in offence after much harassing from Reggie and Rod. She ran a hand through her hair and poured herself a large glass of scotch before walking over to him and sitting down at the small table next to him, silently watching everyone else interact and dance as the music still played.

He just looked at her curiously as she took a rather large sip of her scotch. He bit his tongue. She had zero food in her system and she didn't tolerate alcohol very well. She had slightly been off balance due to the alcohol already in her system when she had shoved him and stormed out. She really shouldn't be drinking more…

"Don't you dare question my drinking right now Sherlock," she told him without even looking at him.

Sherlock stared at her, taken a back… how in the hell?

She finished off the glass and shut her eyes, the alcohol obviously having an effect. She took a deep breath and sighed once more.

"Sorry," she muttered before resting her elbows on her knees and rubbing her temples, "I didn't mean to snap."

He just looked at her warily once more. Was she in another one of her mood swings?

"I mean God, I love you so much, but seriously Sherlock? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she began to rant.

He looked at her in silence, just took another sip of his scotch, beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol as well.

"John and Mary are our best friends and we cant even…" she trailed off once more as dizziness overtook her. She drank that scotch WAY too fast.

He just looked at her. He didn't know why seeing her upset affected him this way. He upset a lot of people; he had his whole life… yet seeing her upset? It wracked him with guilt and sadness knowing that he had been the one to stress her out and take that smile off her face.

…Why did he keep thinking this?

_Because she is the first person in your life to effect you like this, you idiot. You aren't used to it.  
_

…It still didn't mean he had to keep dwelling on the issue.

…_You can't get her out of your head…_

…Shut up…

"You're embarrassed because of me," he said quietly.

"No," she said quickly, "Not at all. It's who you are, and I love you for it," she said as she sat up, "I just… I don't know… I feel bad for John and Mary."

He looked at the ground in confusion. Why in the hell was this woman so confusing to him? Astrophysics was easier to figure out than her.

"I am most definitely not embarrassed of you," Kylie told him, "You are brilliant Sherlock, so brilliant, and I know this whole wedding wasn't easy for you to bite your tongue…"

He frowned. He hadn't bit his tongue… that's why she was mad at him…

"Sorry, this day has just been a bit too much," Kylie told him as she scooted closer to him and dropped her head on his shoulder, looping her arm through his.

So, she wasn't mad at him? Okay, he was officially confused.

She sighed contently as a smile began to play on her face as she cuddled into him. He just looked at her tentively. He was almost afraid that if he got too comfortable, her mood would change once more.

"I don't believe I have gotten a dance from you yet beautiful," Reggie said as he sauntered over towards them.

Sherlock's head snapped up quickly, causing his head to spin slightly as he glared at the smirking man.

Reggie caught his eye and his grin faded from his face as he took a step backwards from the detective.

"Go away Reggie," Kylie slurred slightly as she shut her eyes.

Sherlock took his eyes off of Reggie briefly to look at her. The alcohol was definitely taking effect.

"But…" Reggie began to argue before Sherlock glared at him once more, causing the man to stop immediately.

"No chance in hell Reggie," Kylie told him.

Sherlock just kept glaring at him until he finally slinked off. He watched him go over and began to talk to Lestrade as a grinning John and Mary came back in and waltzed over to them.

Mary stopped and tried not to laugh as she looked at Kylie, "Oh my God, you are drunk aren't you?"

Kylie cracked an eye open and looked at her grinning friend, "I believe the term is buzzed."

John laughed at her as he and Mary sat down next to them.

Kylie looked at her friends, not moving from her spot on Sherlock's shoulder, "You two just had sex again didn't you?"

John grinned even more.

"How many times since you guys said 'I do'?" Kylie asked, shutting her eyes once more.

"Twice in the car, once when we went to go 'look' for you two in a janitors closet, and just now," Mary grinned proudly as Sherlock gave a disgusted look at the floor.

"Four?" Kylie commented, impressed.

"Damn straight," Mary smiled as she high-fived John.

Sherlock just stared at them as if they had grown a third head.

"That's my line," Kylie muttered as the alcohol was catching up to her fully.

"You really are feeling it aren't you?" John laughed.

"I was driven to drink," she muttered, shoving her face deeper into the crook of Sherlock's neck.

**&^# *(&**

"Kylie, you're done," Sherlock slurred slightly as he tried to focus on the glass in her hand, attempting to pull it away from her before she could pour more into her glass.

"You're a head of me!" Kylie laughed back as she accidentally poured some onto the table, "I…I have to catch up."

Sherlock grinned at her, it was definitely the alcohol that was making him grin like an idiot, but they were the only ones left in the reception hall and he didn't care.

It was nearly midnight, John and Mary had long since left and the rest of the wedding had cleared out nearly ten minutes ago. Lestrade had given them a strict warning on not to drink too much before leaving with some lady that they all thought wandered in to the wedding somehow.

The music was still playing through the sound system, off of Natalie's iPod that she had left, but neither of them were listening to it as they talked and drank the extra bottle of wine the bartender had given them.

"You're drunk though," he grinned at her as she finished off the small bit she had poured.

"I might be," she said as she pointed a finger at him, setting down her glass and nearly tipping it over before clumsily catching it, " but so…" she said before she shut her eyes and tried to still the motion of the world, "…So are you."

"Nope," he replied stubbornly as he shook his head and tried to stand up, stumbling backwards due to his lack of coordination with the alcohol.

Kylie just laughed at him as he finally got his body under control and he held onto the back of the chair. Her eyes were sparkling once more, even with their drunken glaze. Seeing her smile was making him grin back at her like a drunken idiot.

"Come on," he told her as he fumble to grab her hand, finally finding it and pulling her up.

She stumbled into his chest, giggling, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps before regaining his footing. They both laughed together for no reason at all as they just enjoyed the fact that they were in each other's arms.

Sherlock pulled away suddenly and grabbed her hand once more before trying to drag her out of the reception and into the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Kylie asked as she was being pulled across the dance floor towards the door.

"Room," Sherlock responded.

"Wait!" Kylie said as she dug in her heels and stopped him in his tracks, "I didn't…" she trailed off as she stumbled slightly, "I didn't get my dance."

He frowned at her, "What dance?"

"My dance with you," she smiled at him.

"No," he told her and tried to drag her back out the door once more.

"Please! I haven't danced with you!" she pleaded as she refused to budge.

"We've danced," he told her as he turned around too quickly and stumbled slightly.

"Not since we've been dating," she smiled as she walked towards him, running a hand up his chest and playing with the buttons on his vest, "Just one song," she asked as she looked at him through her lashes, "please?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically, "fine," he muttered, putting a huge smile on Kylie's face as she snuck her hand into his jacket, fishing her phone out of it and scampering over to the stereo, changing the iPod to her phone.

"What are you doing?" he sighed. He just wanted to get her back to the room.

"Putting on a song," she said as she wavered and stumbled slightly in her heels.

"Can we just get this over with?" he asked as he pressed his body into her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her hair.

"I want to play you a song," she muttered as she relaxed into him, "ah," she said as she selected the song successfully after a couple of drunken attempts.

"This song," she said as the song began to play over the speakers and she turned in his arms, placing one hand on his chest, the other on his shoulder as she tried to move them to the dance floor, "is all I can't say to you in words."

He frowned at her, "Why cant…"

Her lips met his, cutting him off, "There are something's that a song can say better than you can," she told him as she pulled away and began to dance with him.

He just pulled her tighter to him as the words began through the speakers.

_Sometimes it feels like, I'm gonna break __  
__Sometimes this world, gives more than I can take __  
__Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain __  
__And it keeps pouring down __  
__It just keeps coming down _

Kylie moved even tighter to him as they danced to the music, softly singing the words that had hit her hard since she heard the song, only a few weeks after the bombing of Parliament… a few weeks after she had almost lost him…__

_This life would kill me If I didn't have you __  
__I couldn't live without you baby __  
__I wouldn't want to __  
__If you didn't love me so much __  
__I'd never make it through __  
__'Cause this life would kill me __  
__This life would kill me if I didn't have you _

Lyrics never affected Sherlock Holmes, but listening to this… She loved him, he knew that, but if it weren't for this woman in his arms, Cahill and Hunter would have made him a junkie once more. She made him want to get clean. Made him fight for what he believed in. Made him believe there was good in the world… like he was good; not the scum he used to believe he was.

He could have been dead after the bombing, he could still be doing drugs… he may not be standing here breathing if it weren't for her… he wouldn't want to if wasn't for her…_  
_

___You are my heart, every breath I breathe __  
__I'm safe in your arms, you rescue me __  
__When I'm weak, you're strong __  
__If you were gone I don't know where I'd be __  
__You were made for me (You were made for me) __  
__This life would kill me If I didn't have you __  
_

Kylie's fingers tangled themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck. After Thomas, after moving to Britain, hiding from her father, Thomas coming back out of the shadows, raping her once more, the hurt, the torture, the fear that they had been through. The Ripper case, Irene's death, Cahill, Hunter, Charlie's death, Lola, his addiction, Mycroft, Moran, her mother and sister, her eating… it was far too much for one person to bear on their own. She had cut to deal, to release emotions. If she hadn't met him… she honestly probably would have tried to do something much worse. She was so trapped in her own sorrows, self-hate, and heartbreak those first two weeks in the UK. She had appeared confident… but she wasn't. She had been the exact opposite. It wasn't until that first case she had worked with him that things began to get better.

He was her rock, her support… He was made for her…_  
_

___I couldn't live without you baby __  
__I wouldn't want to __  
__If you didn't love me so much __  
__I'd never make it through __  
__'Cause this life would kill me __  
__This life would kill me if I didn't have you __  
__If you didn't love me so much (If you didn't love me so much) __  
__This life would kill me If I didn't have you (This life would kill me) _

She pulled away slightly and gently touched his face as his eyes landed on her's. It was in that moment, that she knew that he felt the same way. Fireworks were going off in her body as they looked at each other, only a few inches away…

_Couldn't live without you baby _

His lips gently met hers as emotion poured out of him, making Kylie's head spin even more than it already was from the alcohol…

___I wouldn't want to _

Her hand snaked its way up around his neck, her fingers pulling lightly at the hair at the nape of his neck…

___If you didn't love me so much __  
__I'd never make it through _

He couldn't help it… he was drowning in her. He wasn't fighting it though… he couldn't. He knew it was hopeless. She was safe, he had never felt so safe and comfortable with someone, let alone the amount of emotions she had taught him to love and appreciate?

She was his drug of choice. She was his puzzle of choice. He needed her more than he did oxygen…

___'Cause this life would kill me __  
__This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

Her hands started working off his jacket as the kiss deepened. He broke it and looked at her as he caught his breath.

"Room?" he breathed.

Kylie just looked at him as her pupils blew to the size of saucers as she picked up his jacket, grabbed her phone, intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him down the hallway, stumbling as she did.

Sherlock made to walk into the lobby towards the staircase, but was stopped in his tracks when Kylie pulled him towards her, kissing him. His mind went blank as he began to lose himself in her once more.

"Elevator," she smiled and mumbled into his lips before pulling away and pulling him towards the elevator once more.

She pressed the button and turned, leaning against the wall as she bit her lip and looked at him. He felt the blood turn in his veins. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in his system or what was causing something primal in him to turn on, because she always looked gorgeous; but the way that she was leaning up against the wall, her hair done, that dress accenting her body, the way she was looking at him and biting her lip… the woman had never looked so seductive.

He took a step forward as the elevator dinged and opened, snapping them out of their trance.

She just grinned at him as she turned and stepped into the elevator, standing in the back corner as she leaned up against the cool wall, watching his every move with bated breath.

He pressed the button to their floor and leaned against the other side, staring at her.

The doors closed as he felt her eyes rake over his body.

"Are there cameras in here?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"No," he told her immediately.

"Good," she said before she walked forward, pressed the emergency stop button on the panel, bringing the elevator to a complete stop before launching herself at him and pressing him into the wall of the elevator and kissing him with all she had.

It took him completely by surprise as her hands began to roam his chest and torso. His head was spinning… he had no control.

Her lips broke from his and began kissing her way up his neck towards his ear.

"You look so damn hot in that vest," she muttered into his skin, "I've been wanting to do this to you all night."

"You're drunk Kylie," he barely got out as his breath caught in his throat as her hands wandered lower.

"You're point is?" she muttered and she gently tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I…" he began before closing his eyes and trying not to groan in pleasure as she found that spot on his neck that made him squirm every time, "I…"

"I what?" she breathed into his ear in a husky voice that snapped something inside of him.

Next thing Kylie knew, she was the one against the wall, his hands slamming down on the metal wall of the elevator on either side of her. His eyes were black; the blue was nearly gone as he looked at her for a brief moment before his lips met hers in a kiss that made her weak at the knees.

Her hands went to his belt automatically as his hands began to wander as he kissed her neck. She began to undo his belt as a quiet moan escaped her…

DING!

The elevator began moving once more, startling them enough to look around before the doors opened.

An elderly couple looked at them with disgust as both of them breathed heavily against each other, Kylie's back to the wall, their hair mussed, Kylie's hands on his belt, and Sherlock's jacket on the floor.

They just stared at the elderly couple for a moment before Kylie started giggling. Sherlock felt the heat rise to his face.

"There was… something…" Kylie tried to put together in her drunken state as she gently rebuckled his belt and pushed him off of her before grabbing his jacket and stepping off the elevator, "goodnight," she called back to the elderly couple as she walked towards the room.

Sherlock just stared at them before dropping his gaze to the floor and pushing past them after Kylie.

He found her in front of the door, fumbling through his jacket for the key card.

He just stopped in his tracks once more. He should be embarrassed… he was embarrassed, but the memory of getting caught in the elevator left him as he allowed his eyes to look up and down her body. The heels that adorned her feet made her legs look even longer than they already were and defined them even more.

Just looking at her was making his blood turn once more.

She got the key and opened the door. She pushed it open and looked at him mischievously, before grinning and walking into their room.

He followed quickly, unable to control his body at the moment. She was busying herself looking at a pamphlet on the dresser. He barely had enough consciousness to slip the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the knob before locking the door, before walking forward, spinning her around and kissing her like he had never kissed her before.

She let out an immediate moan as her hands wasted no time unbuttoning his vest and peeling it off of him before working on his shirt and tie.

She felt as if she were on Cloud 9. It was surreal almost in that electricity, numbness, excitement, tingling, all mixed together in a combination of pleasure and drunkenness. All inhibitions were out the window as his fingers quickly found the zipper to her dress and peeled the amethyst material off of her.

She was finally able to toss the tie on the ground and shove the shirt off of his shoulders. His lips broke from hers as they traveled down her neck. Her hand gently brushed over his pacemaker.

She pushed him back towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the mattress. She pulled back and smiled at him before pushing him back onto the bed.

He admired her body for a moment before she crawled on top of him, kissing her way from his navel to his lips, running her hands all over him in the process.

He shut his eyes tightly and threw his head back into the mattress, willing his body not to combust on the spot. His head was spinning from the alcohol already, and this was just sending him over the edge.

Her fingers made quick work of his belt and se quickly pulled the rest of his clothes off of him, allowing her access to his entire body.

He couldn't handle this… he needed her…

He tried to flip her, but she held her ground and pushed him back down into the mattress as she wrapped her hand around him.

"Let me do this," she told him quietly as she kissed his neck, "You'll have your turn later, but let me do this."

He slowly dropped his hands to the side and allowed her control. He wanted to do other things to her, but his brain and logic were long gone…the primal part of his brain was in control.

She smirked into his skin before slowly kissing her way down his body once more, kissing, nipping, and loving every single bit of skin that was bared to her as her hand continued its task.

He reached out for her before she could reach her destination and pulled her back up to his lips, kissing her as his hands slid down to remove the rest of her clothing, tossing off the bed haphazardly before his hands wandered her skin.

She tried to pull away to finish her task, but his arms wrapped around her, held her exactly where she was.

"Please," he begged to her in a quiet voice.

Kylie just looked at him, their faces only an inch apart. There was so much emotion, love, and lust in his eyes… it was too much to handle.

She kissed him once more as he sat up, her still in his arms as he brought her up with him. Her head was spinning from the love and affection in the kiss.

She let out a moan as Sherlock groaned into her skin at the feeling as they started making love in that hotel room. Her nails dug into his back as she wrapped her arms around him, trying to maintain some grip on reality. Her world was spinning in drunken pleasure, every touch, every sensation, being exemplified in her mind from the alcohol.

He held her tightly as they rocked faster and faster, losing himself in every bit of her skin until he felt her body begin to tremble and shake, every muscle tightening.

He quickly flipped her onto her back and dropped his head into the crook of her neck with out breaking the pace that she had set. He felt her struggling to cling to the edge, mews escaping her lips with every movement.

He lifted his head up, and kissed her before sending her over the edge, watching her tumble before it sent him over as well.

They just held onto each other as they came back down to earth. Kylie was the first to be able to move as she smiled and ran a hand through his sweat-drenched hair, trailing a hand down his spine.

She felt him press his lips into her neck in a gentle kiss before lifting his head up to look at her. She still saw that drunken glaze over his eyes, but right there with it was the emotion and caring that made her smile.

She trailed a hand down his face before leaning up to kiss him gently.

"This life really would kill me if I didn't have you," she told him quietly as the kiss broke.

He just looked at her before he kissed her again and they lost themselves in each other over and over again that night.

**I warned you guys! I error on the side of caution…**

**Okay, Dirty and sappy I know. But it was needed for the plot line and to wrap up the wedding!  
**

**Please let me know your thoughts on this please! I'm going to try to get the next chapter out ASAP but damn school…. **

**Review? Make my day!**


	89. Chapter 89

**You guys are really TRULY amazing. For real. A HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are SERIOUSLY the best and so encouraging. I would have given up long ago if it weren't for you guys!  
**

**Newtofanfic: No, you have no idea how much I ADORE feedback, let alone long reviews. Seriously, I cant thank you enough for taking the time to write all of that. And yeah… you may know me too well…**

**DarkJenny20: Aw, thanks! I'm so glad you guys got that! That's what I was trying for! Happy Early Birthday btw. That's awesome! I'm still jealous hahaha. I hope you have a blast.**

**Anakrajace: Thanks so much my dear! I'm seriously in shock… all that in 2 days! Dear Lord! And thanks for saying that about Kylie. I had her as a Mary Sue in the beginning because I kind of wanted Sherlock to write her off (I would still change her now if I went back and rewrote it…) but I'm glad you like her. And Sherlock… UGH… I almost deleted my stories after that fiasco. Thanks for saying that though. I think it is, and I'm glad others think that as well. I welcome rants 100% so feel free! Thanks so much though. I am so glad you are enjoying!  
**

**Saadhana: GOOD! I'm glad! I'm kind of sick of writing sap, but I needed to write that part so I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: You'll see!**

**Guest: Thanks hahaha I think you are the only one to pick up on the Gibbs part of the elevator hahaha. Thanks though my dear!  
**

**KijoKuroi: Thank you so much! I PMed you my dear! And I know.. freaking school..**

**LeFeuilly: It doesn't get better when you get older… trust me. I'm 23 and its still bad. **

**GetSherlock: Hahaha I know right! That's so true!  
**

**TaylorRiley17: Thanks so much! I feel awkward writing them so I appreciate that!**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks my dear!  
**

**Hannahhobnob: Thanks so much. I feel so awkward writing those scenes! I'm glad you felt the vulnerability though. That's what I was trying to get at. Haha**

**Kie1993: Thanks my dear!**

Okay guys! Here it goes!

She was exhausted. Completely sweaty, exhausted, sated, and happy. The sun had come up nearly an hour ago and neither of them had slept due to their preoccupation with each other. She was still trying to catch her breath and come back down to earth. Her brain was still spinning with endorphins, electricity, and the slight bit of alcohol that she had left in her system from the night prior.

She felt Sherlock's head drop of to the side towards her as he lay on his back next to her in a similar state. She tried to urge her body to roll towards him to cuddle into him, but her body wasn't functioning anymore. She couldn't move, she could hardly even open her eyes. Sleep was coming quickly.

"Ky," he muttered sleepily next to her.

"Mmh?" she responded, barely getting her body to admit the sound as she hovered between the stages of consciousness and sleep.

"Come here," he mumbled, not moving a muscle himself.

She tried to move. She felt like lead putty; her limbs were heavy and her muscles refused to contract anymore from exhaustion.

"I can't move," she muttered to him, "you come here."

She heard him shift ever-so-slightly in an attempt to roll over and fill the foot gap between them, and grunted when he failed.

A chuckle escaped Kylie.

"Apparently this is what shagging all night does to a human being," she mumbled with a smile.

He laughed slightly as both of them lay there in silence for a few moments.

"We need to shower," he mumbled.

"I know, I smell," she replied, knowing that in her sweaty state, she couldn't smell good.

A grin played over Sherlock's face as his eyes remained shut, "I noticed."

Kylie snorted with laughter, "Ass…"

He chuckled as they both lay there and quickly began fading into sleep.

**&# (***

BANG BANG BANG

Kylie groggily opened her eyes at the intruding sound of someone banging on the door.

Sherlock groaned in frustration at the sound before rolling over and wrapping his arms around her protectively.

She sighed and settled back into sleep, taking in the comfort of him. They couldn't have slept for that long. Maybe an hour or two? She was still exhausted; sleep had never been so welcoming.

BANG BANG BANG

"KYLIE! SHERLOCK! GET YOUR ARSES OUT OF BED. I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE!" Lestrade yelled through the door at them.

Sherlock growled in frustration.

"GO AWAY." He yelled back.

Kylie just buried her head into the crook of his neck, trying to go back to sleep.

"We have to catch the train in an hour! It's the last one out," Lestrade yelled back.

Kylie groaned. They had to be on that train. There was no way they could drive home and she had to teach the following morning for the first time since the whole fiasco with Cahill and Hunter.

"We'll take one tomorrow," Sherlock yelled at him.

"It doesn't run tomorrow," Kylie muttered to him as she tried to will her body to move.

"IT DOESN'T RUN TOMORROW SHERLOCK!" Lestrade yelled back.

"We have to go," Kylie muttered as she successfully began to move and slowly push herself up into a sitting position.

He just looked at her, exhaustion covering his face as well.

"Come on," she muttered to him as she threw on his shirt and her underwear, standing shakily with exhaustion and soreness.

Lestrade began pounding on the door once more as she cracked it open and peered out at him, squinting in the light.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile playing on his face.

"We'll be on the damned train," she muttered to him as she willed herself not to fall asleep standing.

"You two get any sleep last night?" he laughed at her, "It smells like monkey sex in there."

Kylie glared at him, eyed the cup of coffee in his hand, plucked it out, "We'll be in the lobby in 45," she told him before shutting the door in his face, taking his coffee with her.

She turned and took a long sip of the delicious beverage. It was crappy British coffee, but coffee all the same.

She looked at Sherlock as he sat up, the sheets covering his waist as he rubbed a hand over his face in exhaustion.

"Why do we _have_ to go?" he muttered to her.

"Because I have to teach tomorrow," she told him as she walked over to him, gaining slightly more confidence in her stability walking as she did.

"Cancel class," He muttered as he reached out for her. Why did she have to look so damn attractive with her hair a mess and wearing his shirt?

"I cant," she told him as she slipped out of his grasp before he could pull her back down in to bed, "I haven't taught in nearly four months now. My students need me. Plus I have one who just got accepted as a PhD candidate."

"So?" he muttered.

"I have to meet with him about his dissertation," she told him as she took one last sip of the crappy coffee and handed it to him, "Come on. Lets shower and go. We can sleep on the train and when we get home."

He groaned as he reached up and took the coffee, drinking it. Kylie gave him a tired smile before slowly making her way towards the bathroom.

She struggled to turn on the tap, finally getting it, and letting the water heat up.

She removed her clothes and glanced at herself in the mirror….she looked like hell. Makeup was smeared slightly, her hair looked like complete chaos…. No wonder Lestrade was so damn amused.

Her eyes traveled down the rest of her body, causing her to shift self-consciously. She wasn't her usual toned and fit self. She was still thin, but it didn't look thin to her. She had always been running and playing sports. She was always fit and toned. Sure the last few months she had been far too thin to do her usual yoga and running, but now that she was gaining back the weight, it was coming in as just… weight… She needed to run again.

Sherlock walked in sleepily behind her, rubbing his eyes. She quickly pushed her self-consciousness out of her mind and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over her. She felt Sherlock clamber in after her, nearly tripping as he did so.

"You okay?" she laughed as she reached out to steady him.

"No," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm awake right now, so no."

She laughed as she dropped her head on his shoulder, wanting to go back to sleep as well, "You stay up way longer than just 24 hours on cases."

"Cases are different," he told her.

"Oh, so I'm boring?" she played with a smile.

He snorted, "Hardly."

She smiled against his skin.

"This was more…" he trailed off.

"Physically demanding?" Kylie supplied as she lifted her head up to look at him with an exhausted smile.

She could see the blush creeping up his face, making her smile even larger.

"Yes," he responded.

She laughed as she turned in his arms and grabbed the soap, "Well, as tired and sore as I am right now, I had a wonderful night."

He just looked at her as she began to wash his chest; their activities from the night prior replaying over and over in his head. She smiled up at him; catching him flinching slightly as she gently washed him.

Her tired mind barely caught it, but it was there.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked him.

"No," he responded as he just stared at her, his thumb rubbing circled on her hip.

"You flinched," she told him as she tired to read his face.

"No I didn't."

She just gave him a look that filled him quickly with guilt. She knew he was lying. He shifted uncomfortably before breaking eye contact, looking down at her body.

She tried not to shift in discomfort of his gaze. It wasn't him staring at her; it was what she knew he was seeing that made her uncomfortable.

"Its sore," he told her quietly.

"Your chest?" she asked as he full attention went back to him, eyeing his pacemaker and kicking herself… he never answered her when she asked him last night… he just kept distracting her.

"You got shocked a lot last night," she shut her eyes and cursed her stupidity.

"You also didn't eat," he told her.

She stopped for a moment as they both just stood there in silence as the water rained down on them.

"I guess we both have things to work on," Kylie said quietly before beginning to wash him again.

He just looked at her; sadness, vulnerability, and caring in her eyes. All last night they gave and took love from one another, but that nowhere neared the amount of emotion he felt towards her. It scared him how much he felt for the woman in front of him. Never in his life would he have ever thought he would be at this point.

He was exhausted. He had no energy. No desire to do anything but sleep, but he didn't want to if it meant missing a single moment with her.

***&$( )*#**

"Where the hell are they?" Lestrade muttered as he stood in the lobby, tapping his foot impatiently, "We are going to miss the bloody train because they decided to have another shag."

"I still can't believe he's shagging that piece of ass," Reggie muttered as he put his head in his hands to try to stop the pounding from the hangover he had.

Lestrade glared at him for the comment.

"Their sex life is actually quite abnormal if you think about it," Witham stated as he held Jenny close to him.

Reggie glared up at him in amazement, "Why? Because she's gorgeous and he's a bit off?"

"No their history in…" Witham began.

"Why are you even here Witham?" Lestrade snapped, cutting him off. He would almost rather take Holden right now over Witham and Jenny who had been making out half the time.

"Did you even get an invitation?" he asked.

"It got lost in the mail," Witham told him.

Reggie snorted with laughter, "Mate, you weren't invited."

"I highly doubt that," Witham told him, "Dr. Watson and Mary are close friends of mine."

Lestrade and Reggie shared a look and nearly responded, only to stop when an exhausted looking Sherlock and Kylie came over to them.

"We're here," Kylie muttered as she didn't even stop walking with Sherlock, just kept hauling her bag and walking out towards the train station within walking distance to the hotel.

Reggie looked at Lestrade, "And I thought I looked like crap."

**&#* ()# **

Kylie just picked at the cold eggs as she sat on the train next to Sherlock. She felt nauseous. The last thing that she wanted to do right now was eat that. Sherlock's eyes were on her before she sighed and took a bite, trying not to gag. She didn't know if it was looking at herself in the mirror earlier or just the fact that she was slightly hung-over and exhausted that made her sick… it could very possibly be the food as well. She doubted these eggs were actually from a chicken.

Lestrade and Reggie came back into the compartment and shut the door behind them before sitting down across from the couple.

"God, I am so hung over," Reggie complained as he sat down with his coffee across from Kylie.

She just looked at him before taking another bite of her eggs, trying not to hurl them up immediately.

"You two," Reggie smiled, "look like shit though."

Sherlock's eyes flickered up to him.

"Shut up Reggie," Kylie muttered, not in the mood to deal with him at all at the moment.

"No need to be touchy love," Reggie told her.

"Okay," Lestrade said, stepping in, "Everyone is tired and hung over. Lets not pick fights."

"You are just feeling good because you got laid last night," Reggie grinned at him.

Lestrade smiled, "Not as much as some others in the room."

Sherlock felt heat come to his face once more as he glared at Lestrade once more.

"Leave us alone," Kylie muttered taking her last bite and shutting her eyes, willing the nausea to pass.

Lestrade just chuckled, "Its just too easy."

Sherlock glanced at her as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. She didn't look too good.

"You okay?" Lestrade asked, picking up on the fact Kylie had turned a different shade of green.

"Fine," she muttered as she cuddled into Sherlock even more.

Lestrade just raised his eyebrow at her as Sherlock looked at her worriedly for a moment before shutting his eyes and settling into her, allowing exhaustion to take over.

Lestrade smiled at them before glancing at Reggie who had shut his eyes as well. He should be exhausted. He was hung over and stayed up half the night with that woman, but he couldn't help but feel that the world was finally at peace. John and Mary were hitched, Sherlock and Kylie were better than ever, he had finally made some progress after his divorce, and there was finally a moment when a dead body hadn't popped up unexpectedly.

He was about to shut his eyes and sleep before Kylie's eyes popped open and she hurriedly got up and ran out of the room, causing Sherlock to open his eyes and frown at her retreating form in confusion.

"Eggs didn't agree with her?" Reggie asked, having been stirred from her running out of the room.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock nervously. He was familiar with Kylie's eating issues. Both John and Mary had asked him to keep an eye on her when they weren't around. She had been doing well, gaining back the weight she had lost. But this… this wasn't a good sign.

**&*#O **

Kylie wiped her mouth and flushed the contents of her stomach down the toilet, leaning up against the wall of the train bathroom. Her stomach was still in knots. She had no reason why she should be sick right now. It was a combination of exhaustion from little to no sleep, being drunk, and sweating out the alcohol with staying up all night with Sherlock. Granted she had drank a substantial amount of water last night, but even after throwing up once, the motion of the train wasn't allowing her to feel any better.

Her stomach turned once more as the train hit a rough patch of track, causing her to throw up once more. It felt as if it took ages for her to stop gagging. She flushed the toilet once more and felt more exhausted than ever. She needed to sleep for three days straight. She just hoped she wasn't coming down with something. She couldn't afford to get sick.

She sat there for a few more moments before slowly getting up and walking out of the small train bathroom. She stopped when she saw Sherlock leaning up against the compartment across from the bathroom. She could see the worry and exhaustion in his eyes. She ran a hand through her hair as she wavered.

"Eggs didn't agree with me," she told him quietly as she stumbled slightly. She was so tired…

He just looked at her with worry.

"I just need sleep," she told him.

He nodded slowly before walking back towards the compartment. He was exhausted, but it was nowhere near how exhausted Kylie looked now. She hadn't been anywhere near this bad before she left. Something was wrong. She must be coming down with something.

He finally got her back to the compartment, pausing outside the door, only to see Reggie and Lestrade talking with some random women that had been in the compartment across from them.

He rolled his eyes and pulled Kylie into an empty compartment down the hall, not wanting to deal with the annoyingly giggly women and a suddenly perked up Reggie.

"Why aren't we going to our compartment?" Kylie asked him as she rubbed her eyes.

He just looked at her; she really was out of it.

"Its quieter here," he told her as he shut the compartment door and sat next to her.

She made a noise in response as she shut her eyes and hooked her arm through his, and let exhaustion over take her.

He looked at her. She looked like she felt horrible. He pressed his lips to her forehead before settling back down into her and letting sleep take over for the remainder of the train ride.

**&^#* (**

"Hey."

…..

"Sherlock, Ky,"

….

"OI!"

Sherlock woke with a start, startling Kylie awake as well. She opened her eyes in confusion to find that the train had stopped and was nearly deserted as Lestrade and Reggie grinned at them.

"As adorable as you two are, we have to get off the train now," Reggie grinned at them.

Kylie groaned and rubbed her eyes before yawning and clambering up.

"You feeling better?" Lestrade asked her as Sherlock stood up shakily, taking their bags from him.

"Yeah," she smiled at him. She was still completely wiped, but she didn't feel nauseous any more.

"Good," Lestrade told her as he walked with her down the hall of the train, Reggie and Sherlock in front of them, "You had us worried for a bit."

Kylie ran a hand through her hair, "That obvious huh?"

"Well when you lose what looks to be half your body weight in less than three weeks, we all tend to notice that something is going on," he told her quietly.

Kylie looked at the ground. The last thing she wanted was everyone worried about her. She didn't need to be that burden.

"We all care about you," he told her, picking up on it, "Sherlock's the most worried about you though."

"I'm worried about him," she told him quietly as she watched him walk, "We both have things we need to work on."

"As long as you both keep moving forward," Lestrade agreed, "you have us if you need us. With all the stuff that's gone down… I really hope you both know that there's a whole bunch of us who are ready to be there in a heart beat."

Kylie smiled at him, "The same thing goes for you Greg."

**&^#( **() **

"Sherlock, just because I said that doesn't mean I am wrong," Kylie exclaimed as she got out of the cab and snatched her bag out as well.

"Oh, well then, please tell me what it means Kyleigha," he asked her as he got out of the cab as well after paying the driver.

She rolled her eyes at him, "You know what I meant."

He feigned obliviousness, "no, I don't think I did."

"It would have been a bit bad if I had spelled it out in front of the cabbie," she told him.

"What would have been bad?" he asked.

She sighed, "I'm way too tired to deal with this."

He laughed as they walked up to the door.

"You are completely impossible Sherlock Holmes, do you know that?" she told him as she leaned against the side of the door as he unlocked it.

"So I've been told," he replied as he pushed the door open for her.

She didn't budge, just kept looking at him. He stared at her as a smile played on her face.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way," she grinned at him before leaning up to kiss him briefly, making his head spin before hauling her bag up the stairs.

He felt that idiotic grin return to his face as he shut the door and rushed up the stairs after her.

His body felt as if it were made of lead from complete exhaustion, but he couldn't let her get too far form him. She was a damn magnet that kept drawing him towards her.

He caught up to her as she reached the top of the staircase, putting his hand on the knob before she could reach it. She looked at him with amused curiosity; her blue eyes sparkling through her obvious exhaustion.

"I believe I win," he told her with a grin, referencing the quiet conversation that had had in the back of the cab, continued from the night prior.

She gaped at him as a smile came over her face as he laughed and opened the door, "You did not! When I said who could reach…"

She stopped suddenly as she saw Sherlock's smile fade as they walked into their flat. Sherlock was frozen solid next to her as Kylie's breath caught in her throat following his to the armchair where a long thin woman sat, grinning at them as she sipped tea.

"About time you two returned," she commented as she set her cup down on the saucer and tapped her long red fingernails against it as she smirked at them, "I've been expecting you for quite some time."

"I don't believe we were expecting you Miss Hunter," Sherlock told her stiffly as he shifted closer to Kylie.

She just smiled at him as a sinister smile covered her face, "Oh, I believe you have been."

**Plot twist?**

**Review? Make my day a little brighter with constructive feedback? **


	90. Chapter 90

**You guys are for real the most amazing readers EVER. Your reviews seriously made my day!**

**A HUGE thanks to; SaiyanAkuma (thanks my dear! I am so glad you are enjoying them!), Chaos-And-Mischief, NewtoFanfic (I ADORE long reviews… you have no idea…) Oreal770, le Feuilly, My Guest Reviewer, Kie1993, Bored411, Gwilwillith, ScarletMarauder146, cassiTTMMMSSPPJ, , Get Sherlock, KijoKuroi, Louisa, hannahhobnob, and Kandy Hawes for their amazing reviews. Seriously, you guys are putting a smile on my face! Thanks so much!**

Kylie felt the pit in her stomach grow exponentially as Violet Hunter sat in the armchair toying with her cup of tea and grinning sinisterly at them.

"And how have we been expecting you?" Sherlock asked.

She laughed lightly at the comment before finishing her tea and setting the cup in the saucer.

"Lets skip the obvious game playing shall we?" Hunter said as she crossed her legs as she looked at them.

"Then spit out what you want, or get out," Kylie said with more confidence than she knew she had.

Violet Hunter's eyes shot to her, and Kylie felt her eyes bare through her like laser beams. She had stared down some of the worst criminals, crime bosses, drug lords, consulting criminals, Sherlock's mother, and even her own father, but no one… no one's stare had ever intimidated her like this before. She tried to stay strong and not shift as her eyes pierced through her.

Violet Hunter's stained red lips turned up into a smile before she allowed a piercing laugh to escape.

"So you are the woman who spoke to me on the phone," Hunter told her, "I was doubting that after I looked into you."

"And why's that?" Kylie bit back, shocking herself a bit.

"Because you don't usually see girls who are ignorant enough to date a drug addict, and a criminal mastermind unknowingly have any back bone," Hunter told her.

Kylie clenched her jaw in anger. She had no right…

"Do you have a point in being here? Or are you just here to piss us off," Kylie gritted out.

Hunter laughed once more, "I usually admire a woman with bite. Too bad you are too self-righteous to see the light of day."

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked.

Hunter rolled her eyes, "Always back to the point. No one wants to flirt anymore."

"You were the one who wanted to skip the game playing," Sherlock told her.

"Doesn't mean we get to skip the foreplay," Hunter grinned.

Sherlock and Kylie stared at her expectantly.

She sighed and set her cup and saucer down on the table, "You were easier to deal with when you were on drugs." She looked back at them staring at her, "I don't like it when people try to mess with me."

"We did what you wanted," Sherlock told her, referring to the bomb they had made in the storage locker.

"No, you didn't," Hunter corrected, "You brought your little girlfriend in on it and you also didn't wire it like you were supposed to. You see, that tends to rub me the wrong way."

"It's a bit hard when you are asking the people who stopped you from starting World War III to make you a biological weapon," Kylie stated.

"Everything in life is a choice," Hunter told her, "You chose to do it."

Sherlock tensed immediately. The only reason he had done it in the first place is because Hunter threatened the woman next to him. He had only done it to completely abolish the risk that Hunter would harm her.

"Because you threatened us," Kylie growled as she slipped her hand into Sherlock's, "You didn't give us a choice."

"It's still a choice," Hunter told her, "I just assisted with persuasion."

"You mean threats," Kylie retorted.

"Everyone has something that makes a person buckle and cave," Hunter told her with a grin, "I just have a specialty at finding it."

Kylie shifted closer to Sherlock. There was no way in hell this crazed bitch was taking him from her.

"You still haven't told us," Sherlock told her angrily, "Why are you here?"

She turned her gaze to the consulting detective, "Because this is a warning. Your last warning." She stood and walked over to them, her stilettos nearly stabbing through their wood floors, "You two need to make a choice; I Mr. Holmes here for my plans to succeed, and since you apparently come as a packaged deal..." She trailed off and smiled at them, "I assure you that if you choose this path, you will be highly rewarded."

"And if we refuse?" Sherlock told her, looking her dead in the eye.

"Because we will," Kylie added.

"Then I will squash everyone you have ever cared about, tearing your emotions to bits along with every piece of your soul before I turn to you two. Then I will rip you both to shreds, both literally and metaphorically until you are begging me to put a bullet through your brain," Hunter told them as she stood in front of them, staring at them with a mild curiosity that could be mistaken for her looking at an interesting piece of artwork.

She smiled at them sinisterly before strolling past them towards the door, "I hope you still have that phone I left you Mr. Holmes. You'll be hearing from me, and I hope there's not a miscommunication. That could result in… treacherous circumstances," she smiled at them, "You'll be hearing from me soon."

Her heels clacked down the stairs as Sherlock and Kylie stood in their living room, frozen in same spot she had left them in.

They heard their front door shut and Kylie let out a shaky breath that she didn't even know she had been holding.

They were both silent and unmoving for nearly ten minutes before one of them moved or even spoke.

"She can't win Sherlock," Kylie said quietly, "She cant."

"Then we wont let her," he replied.

"How?"

He paused and looked at her, causing her to turn towards him; blue eyes meeting blue eyes, both filled with fear, uncertainty, and caring in both pairs.

"I have no idea," he responded earnestly.

She just stared at him before nodding once more, her eyes beginning to shine with tears. She moved to hug him, holding him tightly as if, if she let go, he would leave her forever.

"I'm scared Sherlock," she whispered.

He held her tightly and kissed her temple. He was scared as well…sacred shitless. She was under threat as well as everyone else he cared about. He wouldn't let her touch her.

**^&*&( &* (***

They lay on the couch, both exhausted and wanted nothing more to fall asleep in each other's arms, but neither could. They just both stared at the fireplace as Sherlock ran his fingers through Kylie's hair; both lost in their own thoughts and worries.

Kylie eyed her glock on the table next to them, keeping it close by just incase. She rubbed a few circles on his chest and grabbed his shirt a little tighter, pulling herself tighter to him in comfort.

His fingers traced her spine as he turned and pressed his lips into her hair.

"Go to sleep," he told her.

"I cant," she mumbled, "You need to sleep too."

He paused at her words before continuing to play with her hair.

They lay in silence once more.

"Why does this always happen?" she asked quietly.

He turned and looked at her as she lay on his chest, not understanding what she was referring to.

"We had the most amazing night last night. We're both exhausted, and all I wanted to do is lay around and sleep all day with you, and then this happens," she said as she started to cry, "Its not fair."

He just held her tightly, not understanding why she was crying. God, this PMS needed to pass…

"Why can't we just have one quiet day, with no psychopaths, no murders, no dead bodies, no one walking in on us…." She trailed off and started crying into his chest once more.

He stared at the ceiling completely puzzled. Since when did she want quiet? With no bodies or cases? Why would she want that?

"I just love you so much," she cried, "I just don't understand why trouble is constantly lurking around the corner and we can't just have a few moments that are just… just us."

She was crying nearly uncontrollably now. He just held her tightly and held his tongue. He had no clue what was going on with her at all. Sure, the meeting with Hunter scared the both of them, but mixed with their exhaustion, and her PMS, it was turning into a very emotionally confusing mess.

He did the only thing he knew would help. He just held her close to him and rubbed her back as she cried. She hadn't been this emotionally distraught since the day she had looked behind the periodic table… even then, he didn't think she had cried this much.

It was as if she had taken those damn meds that Witham gave her once more. He had thrown those out… hadn't he?

A floorboard creaked, causing his body to stiffen and head to shoot towards the door. Kylie stopped crying and stiffened as well, as she looked towards their bedroom where the noise came from.

They both froze as they heard another creek. Sherlock gently pushed her off of him and grabbed the glock.

"Sherlock," she whispered as she sat up, putting a hand on his back.

He shushed her as the creaking neared them.

"I'm a better shot than you," she whispered to him.

He looked at her in offense at her words and wondered how on earth she went from crying to now ordering him around in less than ten seconds.

He stood up, and ignored her, removing the safety as they heard footsteps coming from their bedroom. She held her breath as the footsteps slowly approached them. Hunter had just been here. She couldn't be taking her revenge less than two hours later.

"Steady there cowboy," Moran said as he came around the corner of the hall towards their bedroom, "you even know how to use that bloody thing?"

Kylie and Sherlock looked at Moran with confusion.

"What in the hell?" Kylie asked as she wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock gaped at him as he lowered the gun.

Moran just raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired detective, "You're kidding. Violet Hunter was just here and you are asking me why I am here?"

"No, I am wondering why in the hell you are following us, and sneaking out of our bedroom. There is such thing as a front door," Sherlock told him harshly.

A smile played on Moran's face, "I told you to heed my warning."

"We did," Kylie told him, "We didn't do anything but walk into our flat, and she was here."

"I thought you two were brighter than that," Moran told them.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kylie said in exasperation.

"You two shouldn't have come back here," Moran told them darkly, "She's been following your every move. She's done her research on you. She knows your habits, your worst nightmares. Going right where it is completely predictable was absurd."

"We aren't going into hiding," Kylie told him sternly, "We aren't running in fear."

Moran stared at them.

"You should be," he told them darkly before letting out a breath, "but I should have figured. Your father is the same way."

He looked at them for a moment, "You two need to be careful. Ryan and I will be watching out for the two of you as well as your friends, but Hunter has deep connections in the innermost circles as well as abroad. She can strike at any time."

"She wants us for something," Kylie told him, "Do you know what?"

"I would assume it has to do with Mr. Holmes' special skills," Moran commented as he looked at Sherlock, "I just hope you aren't anything like your bastard of a brother."

"He's not," Kylie stated immediately.

Moran eyed her for a moment, "You see the best in people don't you?"

"I see them for who they are," Kylie told him as she ran a hand through her hair.

His mouth twitched up in a partial smile as he nodded, "Just watch your back. We'll be in touch as soon as Violet Hunter lets you know what she wants from you."

"What did you mean when you said we stopped Hunter before?" Sherlock asked as Moran walked towards the door, "With the bomb in Big Ben?"

"Ask your brother," Moran said as he opened the door, "We'll be watching out for you."

"But…" Kylie began before Moran shut the door, cutting her off.

She frowned at the door before looking back as Sherlock, "What in the hell is going on?"

**&#*(( *)**

Mary leaned on the railing of their hotel room wrapped in a sheet as she looked out at the ocean. She couldn't believe they had left Britain that morning and it was already night. Time was flying. The sun was beginning to set and it was casting an array of colors out onto the water. It was gorgeous here. She couldn't believe it; she was married…married to the greatest man she had ever met.

John walked up behind her and put his arms around her as he gazed out at the water with her.

"Its beautiful," Mary said quietly as she leaned back into her husband's chest.

"It is," John muttered as he dropped a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, "Its nice having peace and quiet."

Mary laughed, "No Sherlock and Kylie running around."

"No murders…"

"No Witham…"

They trailed off as Mary turned into his arms to face him, "We have a week of peace and quiet."

John grinned at her, "I wonder what we can do to pass the time?"

Mary smiled as well, "Well, I already am pregnant Dr. Watson, so why don't you use your imagination."

John grinned before he kissed her once more before dragging her back into the hotel room.

**^&#* &(**

"What do you think is in Big Ben?" Kylie asked as she drew shapes on Sherlock's bare chest. Her body felt like lead and she could barely keep her eyes open at this point, as they lay in their own bed together for the first time in a very long while.

"Don't know," he muttered, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Probably some super-villain's lair or a government conspiracy," Kylie joked.

Sherlock opened an eye and looked at her oddly.

"What?" she asked with a tired smile as she caught the look, "You never seen a James Bond movie?"

"No," he commented as he shut his eyes once more.

"How have you never seen James Bond?" Kylie gaped as much as she could in her exhausted state, "You're British!"

"Being British also doesn't mean I eat Crumpets and call everyone 'governor'," he stated bitterly.

She snorted with laughter and trailed her hand up and down his chest.

"Touché," Kylie stated as she felt herself relaxing more and more into him. She could feel his heart beat slowing and his breathing deepen as he was falling asleep as well.

"I love you," she muttered.

He mumbled something incomprehensible before turning onto his side and gathering her in his arms. She smiled as she tucked her head under his chin and allowed herself to take the comfort and security of his embrace.

Things weren't safe. Their friends were in danger; their best friends were across the Pond on their Honeymoon. The most dangerous woman in the world was out for them and practically going to blackmail them into doing something more unimaginable than make a dirty bomb… Yet, somehow, knowing that this brilliant man who she loved with all her heart was going to be by her side told her that they would all somehow make it through; no matter how bad things seemed or how painful it was going to be, they would make it through.

**Get ready for the ride guys… You all will prob hate/love me by the time the next 30 chapters pass.**

**Review?**


	91. Chapter 91

**You guys are amazing! Thanks SO SO much to all my amazing Reviewers! You guys make my day almost every day! So thanks!  
**

**Le Feuilly: I PMed you!**

**Saadhana: Thanks so much! I was hoping to nail her!**

**Guest: Thanks so much! Hopefully soon!**

**Kie1993: Thanks my dear!  
**

**AnonymousGuest: He is based off sweets hahaha A LOT… he originally was going to be a serial killer but I liked him too much. **

**KijoKuroi: I hope you are surviving!**

**Bored411: hahah get ready…**

**Get Sherlock: :D**

**NewtoFanfic: glad to have made your day :D Thanks so much!  
**

**Gwilwillith: rough guestimate hahah**

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: That's a guestimate… but prob knowing me…**

**AnkaraJace: I could prob write more than that… hahah**

**CassTTMMMSSPPJ: all in due time…**

**ScarletMarauder146: I haven't heard about that. But thanks! **

**When I said 30 chapters… I just made up a number… but it will be a lot… get ready guys…**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kylie groaned as she grabbed her phone and hit snooze, getting rid of the vile sound, squinting at her phone before cuddling back down into her pillow. A long strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her into his body, fitting her perfectly into every crook and crevasse like a cliché puzzle piece.

She felt a smile come over her sleep-ridden face as Sherlock splayed a hand over her stomach, snaking his hand under her shirt before nuzzling her hair. She felt herself drifting off once more as she sighed with content satisfaction. She wanted to be nowhere else but here; in her bed, completely relaxed in Sherlock's arms. No sense of danger….

…. Violet Hunter….

Her body stiffened immediately, causing Sherlock to stir and pull her tighter to him. Her heart began to race as adrenaline shot through her body as the night prior came back to her; Hunter was intent on destroying them…

"Stop thinking," Sherlock mumbled behind her as he pressed a tired kiss to her neck, "You're waking me up. Its annoying."

Kylie turned in his arms and held onto him tightly, tucking her head under his chin as worry filled her. They had faced impending doom before, but it was something about how Hunter had described what she was going to do to them if they refused to help her as if it were mildly curious that scared the living shit out of her more than any other person than had faced.

She wanted him forever… Hunter wasn't going to take the love of her life away from her. He had almost been taken away three and half months ago; she couldn't go through that again.

She felt Sherlock shift and pull away briefly to look at her. Kylie just buried her face deeper into his chest, hiding her watering eyes as she took in his comforting scent.

"Ky?"

She made a small noise in response as she tried to savor his heart beating against her chest.

His hand softly touched her face, before gently urging her to look up at him. She quickly wiped the tears off her face and met his eye. She could tell he was trying to urge his brain to wake up as he looked at her with a mixture of exhaustion and confusion.

"Is this PMS?" he asked.

Kylie looked at him for a moment before laughing and wiping her eyes once more, causing his confusion to grow even more.

"Partially," Kylie told him honestly, "that and …" she trailed off as the fear began to hit her once more, "and Violet Hunter…"

Realization hit Sherlock as he swallowed and looked at her solemnly, the memory coming back to him as well.

"This scares me more than Cahill, more than Moriarty, and almost as much as Thomas," she admitted to him quietly.

He didn't know what to tell her. He wanted to tell her it would be okay with any sense of certainty, but he couldn't. Neither of them were at the top of their game with his heart and now pacemaker, and Kylie's eating and anxiety. He didn't know if they could take her with out the chance of anyone getting hurt that they cared about. They had already lost one friend to the battle with her and Cahill, and seeing how it had affected everyone he cared about still to this day, he couldn't bare to let that happen to anyone else. Not Mary, not Mrs. Hudson, not Lestrade, not John… not Kylie…

He knew that they were smarter than Hunter. They could do it. He just didn't know how with out anyone being at risk.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Kylie pressed her lips to his gently. His mind went blank immediately as he shut his eyes and allowed his head to spin and giddiness take over as he returned the gentle kiss.

She pulled away slowly and looked at him, resting a hand on his face, "I love you," she told him quietly as she looked him in the eye, "So much."

He looked at her and felt something in himself turn as he looked into her bright blue eyes. She truly loved him…

Kylie saw his pupils dilate before she was pressed onto her back and kissed passionately as Sherlock now lay on top of her.

She bit back a moan as his hand began to explore her body. She couldn't think anymore, she was sore, but he was making it extremely difficult to say no.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Sherlock growled impatiently as he reached blindly for the offensive phone as he kissed her neck.

"Oh God," Kylie muttered as she gently pushed him away just enough so she could reach the phone, and look at the time, "Crap, I have class."

He plucked the phone out of her hand and tossed it across the room, leaving her gaping in offense before he kissed her again, "Now you don't," he muttered as he began kissing her neck once more, pushing up her shirt.

She groaned in frustration, torn between what she wanted and what she knew she had to do.

"I cant," she told him as she pushed him off of her and slipped out of bed, "I have to go to class today, and I'm already running late…" she ranted as she picked up her sweatshirt and slipped it on before turning to look at him and almost laughing.

He was on his back glaring at the ceiling, looking extremely… frustrated…

"I'm sorry," Kylie apologized to him as she chuckled and walked over to him, "When I get home," she smiled as she leaned down to kiss him, "I'll make sure it was worth your wait…"

She saw a flash of something in his eyes as she smiled at him before strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her quickly back down onto the mattress before his body covered hers once more.

"SHERLOCK!" she yelled in surprise before laughing at him as he grinned at her and began kissing her once more.

"I have to go," she muttered as she felt her body reacting strongly to him.

"You can be late," he muttered as her sweatshirt began to make its way up her body.

"No, I cant," she told him as she let out a shaky breath, "I haven't been in three months."

All thoughts went out the window as soon as his hand slipped itself under her camisole and up to her breast. She gasped as electricity and desire flowed through her; forcing her to give in and began shedding clothing quickly as she found his lips once more.

He smiled victoriously against her lips before she pressed him onto his back, taking control of the situation and kissing her way down his neck and chest. He felt his pacemaker discharge, causing a soreness to echo throughout his body as it had discharged many, many times two nights prior, but he ignored it. He wanted her.

RING RING RING.

Kylie growled in frustration as she continued, allowing Sherlock's phone to ring. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the bare skin of her back as she kissed him, brushing her long hair out of the way.

RING RING RING.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kylie growled as she glanced at the phone before Sherlock put a hand behind her head, pulling her back down to him.

RING RING RING

"Ignore it," he growled as he flipped her onto his back once more and kissed his way down her body.

The phone stopped ringing once more allowing Kylie to sigh in pleasure as he kissed her stomach.

RING RING RING.

Sherlock growled in anger before quickly crawling up her body and snatching the phone off the nightstand and picking it up, "What do you want and make it quick," he snapped.

"I obviously interrupted something," Lestrade chuckled on the other end of the line, "You two not get enough the night before last?"

"I'm hanging up," Sherlock responded.

"WAIT!" Lestrade yelled at him, "I have a case that may spark your interest."

"Not interested at the moment," he responded, "Call back later."

"Mother's throat was slit and the daughter is missing," Lestrade told him.

"Well its probably the daughter who killed her then," Sherlock replied.

"We have witness's," Lestrade told him.

"So talk to them," Sherlock snapped.

"They all claim it was an Orangutan that killed the mother," Lestrade told him.

Sherlock froze and shut his eyes, "A Monkey committed murder?"

"That's why I need you," Lestrade told him.

"You aren't seriously daft enough to believe that a bloody monkey killed a woman and maybe a missing girl," Sherlock snapped.

Kylie looked at him strangely at his words as she ran a hand down his face and chest.

"There's uh… substantial proof," Lestrade told him, "I just need you to verify it."

"That a ravaged monkey is out committing murder?" Sherlock scoffed.

Kylie sighed knowingly as they had just picked up a case before kissing him briefly and slipping out of his arms and walked out of the room into the bathroom.

Sherlock groaned in frustration… why in the hell did this all have to pop up? His body was about to combust and he was left all alone with a case and a lot of built up frustration.

"Text me the address," he growled hurriedly as he got up and followed Kylie into the bathroom.

"Can you two stop shagging for an hour? I would like to see my anthropologist able to walk," Lestrade grinned before Sherlock hung up the phone, rolled his eyes angrily and tossed it on the table before joining Kylie in the shower.

**^*& #&* **

"I am SO sorry guys," Kylie apologized as she rushed into class nearly ten minutes late, cursing Sherlock Holmes under her breath the entire time for distracting her during her shower, "I got held up at home…" she trailed off and sighed as she set her bag down on the table. Wasn't she supposed to be less uptight right now?

"Sorry," Kylie said as she smiled at the class, "How have you guys been?"

"Better than you," Trent commented.

"Is it true that you were in the Parliament explosion?" Halley asked eagerly.

The class began talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Okay! OKAY!" Kylie said shushing them, "Lets just start shall we?"

"So you were?" Brent asked, "After those men took Halley and I, you disappeared, then were out on leave for almost four months. It only makes logical sense."

Kylie stared at her brightest student, wondering for a moment if he was somehow related to the man who had made her late to class in the first place.

"Congrats on becoming a PhD candidate Mr. Newman," Kylie smiled at him.

Brent's grin widened, knowing that he was completely right, before whispers filled the classroom once more.

"Alright guys let's start shall we?" Kylie asked.

**^# *( )(**

"Where's Kylie?" Lestrade asked as Sherlock ducked under the tape.

"Class," he commented as he looked at the outside of the quaint flat, "She'll be here right after."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow at him as he could tell the dark haired detective was a bit put off the anthropologist wasn't by his side at the moment. He wanted to make a comment… or twelve… but he didn't need Sherlock being a complete nightmare right away; not on a case like this.

"Victim was identified as Sheryl Lancaster, 42 years of age," Lestrade read to him as they walked into the flat, "She writes a column for the Sun and is also mother to our missing 15 year old Michelle Lancaster."

Sherlock was only half listening as he took in the flat. It looked like a family home. It was clean, but a bit cluttered as if a working mother and disorderly teenager lived inhabited the flat. He passed picture after picture of smiling faces. Some looked like Grandparents, cousins, siblings, mother and daughter… none of a father or lover… interesting.

"…Girls father died in Iraq before you ask," Lestrade told him as they turned down the hallway.

_...There went that theory…_

"I am brighter than you think I am," Lestrade commented before he motioned to the living room.

Sherlock ignored the comment before turning to look into the living room, feeling his stomach churn immediately. Blood covered the entire room as an older blond haired woman lay on the floor. Images of the Ripper case flashing in his mind as he walked towards the disfigured body.

"Her throat was slit down to the spinal cord," Lestrade told him, "Nearly decapitated her."

Sherlock knelt down near the body, taking in every detail that he could. Slippers; in for the night, or just woke up in the morning… not expecting company. Pictures showed she curled her hair; this was straight and damp; just showered… definitely not expecting company. Orange hair covered her robe in scattered places. It wasn't human… he picked it up with his gloved hand, feeling it. Definitely an animal of some sort. He looked around briefly, no sign of a cat or dog… interesting.

"Who witnessed this?" Sherlock asked Lestrade.

"Neighbor in the building next door," Anderson commented as he leaned against the kitchen stove, looking at the detective with distain.

"No one asked you Anderson," Sherlock bit back.

"It was the neighbor in the next building," Lestrade told him, "Saw it through the windows."

Sherlock scoffed and stood up, "You call that a viable witness? The buildings are at least 150 meters apart and trying to see a scuffle through a window? Seriously?"

"The man swears by it," Lestrade told him, "Says he has it on tape."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"And…. Holden… says he saw it too," Lestrade stated as he nodded towards the other hallway where a pale looking Holden sat talking to an officer.

"Holden?" Sherlock scoffed.

"I know.. But its still proof," Lestrade told him.

Sherlock ignored him and began looking around the living room for any other clues.

"We need to find the girl Sherlock!" Lestrade told him, "Its our best lead!"

Sherlock frowned and looked at the carpet, finding a few drops of blood out of place, kneeling down to examine them, pulling out his magnifying glass. The directionality was off… and they were smeared slightly…

"Are you even listening?" Lestrade asked.

"I doubt he even cares," Anderson commented, "He's a psychopath. I told you!"

Sherlock got up and followed the blood towards the fireplace, examining the mantle before bending down towards the grate of the fire, looking for blood.

Lestrade rolled his eyes. God, where was Kylie to control this…

Sherlock stiffened as he looked up into the chimney, seeing long blond hair trailing down, as the body of Michelle Lancaster lay stuffed inside the small chimney.

"Found her," Sherlock commented darkly.

…This had just gotten interesting…

**Review?**

**PS: I'm headed out of town. May not be an update for a few guys!**


	92. Chapter 92

**So this is what happens when I have a ton to do and no time.. I write.. hahaha**

**A HUGE thanks to all my amazing reviewers!**

**ScarletMarauder146: You'll see… Hopefully this chapter will explain it. **

**Guest: Thanks! I really appreciate that. They'll always get shit for it!  
**

**Guest: yes, I am going somewhere with it. I know it's a bit repetitive, but remember its only been like three days time since that whole thing began. It will be a bit longer until its all explained! But it is there and overkilled for a reason! **

**Kie1993: Thanks!  
**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks my dear!  
**

**Hannahhobnob: hahah weird, I know.. you'll see!**

**Bored411; Oh, it will get weirder. **

**Kijokuroi: I try! Hahahah**

**KandyHawes: Thanks so much my dear! I am so glad you are enjoying it!**

**Okay, bare with me guys.. I know that last chapter was weird.. its based off something… you'll see…**

"Alright Brent," Kylie said as she sat down in her office chair at the hospital, "First of all, congrats on getting into the Ph.D. program," she smiled at him as he sat down in the seat opposite of the desk.

"Thank you," Brent replied, grinning from ear to ear, "It would have been hard without your letter of recommendation."

"Trust me," Kylie told him pointedly, "You got in all on your own. My recommendation had nothing to do with it."

He grinned even more.

Kylie opened her mouth to speak once more, but was interrupted by her phone beeping.

She frowned at her phone before glancing at the screen.

_**1 New Message: Sherlock Holmes**_

"Sorry," She apologized to Brent as she quickly opened the message.

_**We have a case. I need your assistance. –SH**_

Kylie rolled her eyes at the message. Apparently a supposed "monkey" killing someone actually interested her boyfriend. He must be really REALLY bored.

"You have a case right now?" Brent asked curiously.

"_I_ do not have a case," Kylie said as she put her phone on vibrate and set it down on the desk, "But let's talk about your dissertation."

"Okay."

"What are you looking to do in the field of anthropology?" she asked.

"I…uh…" Brent trailed off as her phone began vibrating on the table loudly, causing him to look at it.

Kylie glared at the wall before looking down at her phone once more.

_**Aren't you done teaching those imbecils yet? -SH**_

She didn't even have time to finish reading the message before another popped up.

_**Don't bother responding to that. I know you are finished. Get here quickly. I need an assistant. –SH**_

…_assistant?..._

"Do you have somewhere you need to be Dr. Gibbs?" Brent asked.

"No," Kylie said firmly, thoroughly pissed off at Sherlock for calling her an assistant, "I'm sorry. Please, continue."

Brent looked at her skeptically before continuing.

"I uh, actually want to work cases like you. Identifying victims and solving murders," he told her as her phone went off once more.

She hit ignore without even looking at it, knowing exactly who it was texting her, not breaking eye contact with Brent.

"You have no interest in museum work?" she asked, "There is a larger job market as well as it pays a bit better."

"No," he told her, "I want to do crimes. If I am good enough at what I do, the money and museum cases will come to me."

Kylie smiled. This young man was her… exactly her at the same age. Everyone in the field of forensic anthropology went into museum work. She was really one of maybe three in the world who specialized in modern day murders and worked almost exclusively for the police. Back in DC she would consult with the Smithsonian if it was needed, but most of the time she worked for the FBI almost exclusively.

"Very good," Kylie smiled at him as her phone began vibrating once more. She rolled her eyes and glanced at the now six messages she had on her phone.

_**Seriously, where are you?**_

_**Crime scene, murder, dead people I need you to look at…**_

…_**Kylie….**_

_**Are you coming?**_

_**I know your menstration rattled mind gives you a temperament. Is this about the assistant comment?**_

_**The bodies have flesh, it isn't your wheelhouse. Therefore, you are my assistant for this case. It's only logical.**_

Kylie rolled her eyes at the messages once more. She loved that man, but…GOD…

She began to smile as a thought crossed her mind.

"Brent, have you ever been to a crime scene?"

**&^#*( &(**

Sherlock tapped his foot impatiently as he sat in a chair in the living room of the crime scene.

"Okay, Holden," Lestrade said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in a mixture of frustration and anger a few feet away from Sherlock, "Let's go through this one last time. You live three doors down…"

"Yes," Holden answered.

Lestrade just stared at him.

"And…?" he urged him.

"Oh, you want the whole story?" Holden asked.

Lestrade shut his eyes. He was going to have an aneurism…

"Yes Holden, the whole damn story," Lestrade growled.

"I live three doors down, and I was passing by the door when I heard something break, a scream, and scuffling. I tried the door, but it was dead bolted. I was unable to break it down, so I looked through the peep-hole…"

"You identified the monkey as the killer by seeing it through a peep hole?" Sherlock scoffed.

"Yes," Holden told him sternly, "It was a very large, orange Orangutan that was scuffling with Miss Lancaster."

"How'd the monkey get in?" Lestrade asked.

"Not a clue," Holden told them, "They don't even have a balcony and it's on the fourth floor…"

"They let the killer in," Sherlock said loudly as he leaned his head back against the chair.

"Why would they let a killer into their home?" Holden asked.

Lestrade just stared at the younger man in shock and amazement. He really had to be the dumbest kid on the face of the planet.

He just turned to Sherlock and pretended that Holden had not opened his mouth, "The alarm was set last night and not opened until the police got here and found them dead."

Sherlock stopped and a small smile came over his face. This was getting very interesting indeed.

Lestrade sighed and turned back to Holden, "So you just called it in after that correct?"

"Yes sir," Holden responded.

"You needed a team sir?" a burly man asked as he entered in with a toolbox and electric saw in his hands.

"Yep," Lestrade said to him, "Chimney. We have a dead girl in there we need to get without disturbing evidence."

The burly man looked at him strangely, "You want me to cut the chimney?"

"Yes, that's what he just said didn't he?" Sherlock snapped.

The burly man glared at him before muttering under his breath and walking towards the fireplace.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a better mood because you've been constantly shagging the last few days?" Lestrade asked him.

Sherlock glared at him.

"So this is the big 'monkey' crime scene that I was needed at so urgently?" Kylie asked as she wandered into the room with Brent right behind her.

"So you've heard," Lestrade commented as he frowned at Brent behind her.

"Its hard to avoid it," Kylie said as she nodded at Sherlock who was staring at Brent completely puzzled.

"Why am I here?" Kylie asked as she spotted the large bloodstain on the floor with no body in sight.

"Because I asked you," Sherlock told her as he kept staring at Brent.

"And that's a reason?" Kylie asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Sherlock told her, "Who the hell is he?"

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him, "You are able to speak to him, he is right there," Kylie told him.

"I asked you," Sherlock pried, "Who is he? And what is he doing here?"

"You don't have to get pissy about it," Kylie commented as she turned to Lestrade as well.

"Guys, this is Brent Newman, my Doctorial student," Kylie introduced him.

Lestrade smiled at him and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Why is he here?" Sherlock asked once more.

"Because you kept interrupting my meeting," Kylie told him as she donned gloves and began looking around the room.

Sherlock just looked at her, "but why is he here?"

"Why was it so urgent if there is no body for me to look at?" Kylie countered.

Sherlock stared at her as the saw fired up and the burly man began to cut through the brick of the fireplace.

Kylie covered her ears in shock at the sound as she looked at the rest of the men in the room in question to what was going on.

The saw then stopped as Dr. Reyes, the older and cynically bitter coroner who hardly ever worked cases with them since Mary began working at Scotland Yard. Lestrade tried to avoid him like the plague knowing that he and Sherlock, for lack of a better term… didn't get along.

"Oh Good God," Reyes said as he walked in and laid eyes on Sherlock, "Lord help my soul."

"The soul isn't an anatomical feature," Sherlock commented towards him, "And you have a medical degree."

"Play nice," Kylie condoned as she handed Brent some gloves.

"What the hell is this? A field trip?" Reyes asked as he looked at Brent, "You are that unprofessional Lestrade?"

"He's an intern," Kylie spoke up, not wanting to pull Brent in the middle of this petty argument, "Can we all just shut up and focus on whatever body we were all brought her to see?"

Reyes looked at her. They somehow barely got along. The only reason probably was that she had to suck up to him to get morgue privileges by bringing baked goods.

"You missed the other one," Reyes muttered as he walked in to the room towards the chimney as he was pulling the bricks out, "bloody mess she was. Just like Jack the Ripper all over again."

Kylie sent a shocked looked to Sherlock. This case wasn't linked with the Ripper case was it?

He shook his head at her. The throat was slit, but there were no other signs of any connection to the Ripper case.

Kylie let out a sigh of relief.

"This may be connected to the Ripper case you worked?" Brent asked her quietly as the bricks were removed.

"I doubt it," Kylie told him, "We caught that bastard."

She looked at the chimney with a morbid curiosity. Was there a body in the chimney?

"And this is why I needed you here," Sherlock commented as he stepped forward to look at the body.

"Yep," Kylie muttered, "This is going to be a weird one."

***&#( *)(**

"What do you see Brent?" Kylie asked as they sat in Bart's morgue with the two bodies, crime scene photos, and some of the evidence that Sherlock had managed to smuggle out without Lestrade seeing.

Brent took a deep breath and looked at the bodies before glancing up at their X-Rays on the screen above them. This was so out of his comfort zone, and the famous Consulting detective staring him down wasn't helping at all.

"Well, the mother's throat was slit…" he began.

"Obviously," Sherlock commented as he put a bit of the orange hair he found under the microscope he had set up in the morgue.

Kylie glared at him before turning back to Brent.

"It was slit from behind," he continued, "she was taken completely by surprise."

"Good," Kylie smiled at him as Sherlock glanced over at him through his microscope, "How did you infer that?"

Brent glanced nervously at Sherlock, who was pretending not to listen.

"By the depth of the cut," he told her nervously, "the victim would have moved away, lessening the severity of the blow if she had seen her attacker. Plus a strike out, biomechanically with a knife, wouldn't have such a smooth or powerful blow compared to that of slicing from behind."

"How do you know it was a surprise though?" Kylie asked grinning. This kid was bright…

"Small, fresh fractures on the radius, ulna, and hamate on her right arm without remodeling. Its an injury consistent with struggling with a grab."

Kylie smiled as she caught Sherlock glance at him through the microscope once more. He had even impressed her boyfriend. Not bad for his first day as a Doctorial Student…

"Very good Mr. Newman," Kylie smiled at him, "What about the girl?"

Brent frowned at the body. It was mangled with broken bones from being fit up into the fireplace. There was too much damage to find cause of death.

"I don't know," he told her, "there's too much damage for me to be sure."

"On the X-Ray," Kylie told him as she stepped forward, "But you have to look at the body for more than just the obvious."

She pointed to the girls broken neck at the faint red mark on her severely bruised and broken neck.

"She was strangled?" Brent stated in awe. There would have been no way in hell he would have caught that.

"Yep," Kylie told him as she walked over to the X-ray, "That and the perfect line fracture in the hyoid…" she trailed off as she stared at the X-ray.

Brent frowned at her.

"What?"

Kylie spun around towards Sherlock, "What evidence does Lestrade have that it was a monkey?"

"Orangutan," Sherlock corrected as he looked up at her from the microscope.

"Whatever," Kylie said, waving her hands, "just tell me."

He frowned at her. She was on to something.

"Neighbor nearly 150 meters away thought he saw one attacking Miss Lancaster through the window and Holden claims he saw the same through the peephole of the door," Sherlock told him.

"That hair you are looking at," Kylie told him, "Is it consistent with that story?"

He swallowed, "it could have been planted."

Kylie let out a breath as she spun and walked back over to the X-Ray.

"What are you thinking?" Sherlock asked.

"Look at how these bones were crushed," Kylie said pointing at the girl's x-ray, "There's hardly any stress fractures associated with it. They were snapped easily, with well over 4,000 Newton's of force required."

"A human can't generate that," Brent frowned.

"No," Kylie said as she looked at Sherlock in complete shock, "but an Orangutan can…"

Sherlock looked at her for a moment, "No."

Kylie frowned as he walked back over to the Microscope.

"What do you mean no?" Kylie asked, "Its weird… very weird, but pretty damn definitive Sherlock."

"Because I refuse to believe that a monkey escaped from somewhere, was trained, slit a woman's throat, strangled a young girl, and then shoved her up a chimney…" he trailed off as he looked at her.

Kylie saw a light switch on in his mind as he nearly lunged towards his phone, searching something eagerly on the Internet.

Kylie went to his side while Brent was left completely at a loss.

"I knew this sounded familiar somewhere. I must have deleted it years ago…" Sherlock ranted as he looked for what he was trying to find, stopping on a webpage.

Kylie looked at what he was searching with surprise, "Edgar Allen Poe? A monkey killer has to do with Edgar Allen Poe?"

"He's an American author," Sherlock commented towards her, "How do you no read?"

Kylie glared at him, "I read. I read the Raven and hated it when I was in middle school. So I didn't read anything else. Too.. Morbid…"

"You look at dead things for a living!"

"In the words of your mother…" Kylie muttered.

"Um.. Excuse me?" Brent said, snapping them out of their argument, "Want to fill me in?"

Sherlock stared at him, making Brent squirm under the glare.

"Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Murder in the Rue Morgue'," Sherlock told him, "its the story about how a mother and daughter were found murdered…"

"Let me guess," Kylie sighed, "The Mother was found with her throat slit and the daughter was shoved in the chimney?"

"By an Orangutan," Sherlock finished.

"That shit made him famous?" Kylie asked, not believing that.

"So, our killer was an Orangutan who was copying this story?" Brent asked.

"No, aren't you listening?" Sherlock snapped at him, "Someone may or may not have used an Orangutan to kill our victims, or made it look like it."

"How?" Kylie asked, "There was no way up or out of that flat. It was on the fourth floor!"

Sherlock looked back at the photos covering the table, "A game is afoot. It's a new mystery and someone who wants to play."

**I know it seems a bit weird right now, but that's seriously how that story goes…** **But…**

**Edgar Allen Poe case anyone? :D  
**

**Review? Make my weekend? **


	93. Chapter 93

**I know I say it like every chapter, but you guys are seriously amazing! Like really…**

**A HUGE thanks to:**

**Silver Eyed Slayer: Thanks so much my dear! I'm so glad you are enjoying them!**

**Guest: NO! I haven't seen it since the son was found! School got the better of me! Don't tell me! But I've been wanting to do Poe murders since the RAVEN movie came out. **

**Chaos-And-Mischief: Thanks my dear!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: I'm not a Poe fan, but its too easy to write!**

**NewtoFanfic: Thanks so much my dear! **

**Guest: Thanks my dear! It is odd and right up his alley :D**

**Guest: No! I didn't take it rudely at all! Yeah, the wedding and stuff just took like 20 chapters to write! Hahaha. I was thinking the same thing before I had to double check. **

**Bored411: Thanks my dear!  
**

**ShadowStar13: Thanks! :D**

**Le Feuilly: thanks my dear! **

**AnonymousGuest: You'll see!**

**Gwilwillith: They are so dark its easy to write murders to go with him!**

**Saadhana: I know. I'm not a Poe fan, but its too easy to come up with murders for him. **

**Guest:… I know…. Just… bare with it…**

**Kie1993: Glad you are enjoying it!  
**

**KijpKuroi: Thanks my dear!**

**Hannahhobnob: He's a really famous American Author and poet!**

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: yeah… I know… just go with it for a bit hahaha. **

**Anyhow, here you guys go!**

"It still doesn't mean you had to be rude to him Sherlock," Kylie said as she walked into 221B and set down her bag before removing her jacket.

"He said something completely idiotic!" Sherlock argued as he shut the door behind him and locked it before removing his scarf and jacket.

"He's a _student_," Kylie told him as she walked over to the fireplace and began lighting the fire, "And the fact that you nearly ripped him to shreds over him calling the monkey a monkey."

"Orangutans are an ape," He told her flatly.

"Same thing. That's besides the point…"

"They are! Its Scientific fact that their genomes…"

"I'm not debating that Sherlock," Kylie said as she stood back up and smoothed out her pencil skirt she was still wearing from class earlier that morning, "What I'm saying is, he's my brightest student. You just intimidated the crap out of him and when that happens he began slipping up a bit."

"That's not an excuse for stupidity," he told her as he fished the pictures out of her bag, "Why did you give him copies of these?"

"Because he wants to learn," Kylie told him as she walked over to him and straightened his shirt collar, "All I am asking, is that you give this kid a chance." She smiled as she ran her hands up his chest, "You gave me a chance."

He just looked at her, "You're different," he told her.

She looked up at him, a smile playing over her face once more, "Oh really? Because I proved you wrong from the start?"

"You didn't prove me wrong," Sherlock muttered as his eyes flicked to her lips as he noticed how close they were truly standing.

"You thought I was a ditzy model," Kylie told him as she moved slightly closer so her chest was brushing against his.

"I never said ditzy," Sherlock muttered as he searched her face.

"Ditzy comes with model," Kylie told him.

"You portrayed one quite well in the Ripper case."

"Yes, well, you only think that because you just liked that red dress I wore," Kylie grinned at him, "Maybe I'll wear it more often."

He just stared at her. The anticipation was slowly killing him.

"You gave me a chance to prove myself, let Brent," Kylie told him.

"You proved yourself from the start," he told her.

"And he will too," Kylie told him.

"You sure of that?" Sherlock asked as he moved a little closer to her, their faces only inches apart now.

"I'm sure about everything Sherlock Holmes," Kylie said quietly as she smiled at him, her pupils dilating as she searched his face, "Even you," she added.

Sherlock looked at her for half a second before his lips crashed onto hers, tossing the stack of crime scene photos onto the table for later; the case at hand a far gone memory as he pressed her into the living room wall. Kylie smiled as her mind went blank and she began to lose herself in the man she loved for the second time that day, as they slowly made their way into the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes and passion along the way.

**(*$( *&(**

"I am seriously NOT going to be able to walk if we keep this up," Kylie panted as she lay against Sherlock's chest; her body still tingling.

Sherlock trailed a hand down her spine and chuckled as he tried to regain his breath.

….God his chest hurt… too bad he didn't care. That was completely worth the pain and soreness he was currently enduring.

"Like, seriously," Kylie said as she lifted her head and looked at him, tossing her hair to the side, "neither of us are going to be able to get out of this bed if we keep this up."

"Sounds counter-intuitive," Sherlock grinned lazily as he looked at her.

Kylie laughed as her eyes sparkled, running soft finger through his hair as both of their breathing began to slow, "I guess it is, isn't it?"

Sherlock just looked at her, before smiling and flipping her over as she cried out in surprise so she was laying on her back on the pillow he had been lying on before he covered her body with his.

"I don't think I would mind," he told her with a smile as he began kissing down her neck.

Kylie laughed and ran a hand through his hair gently before he looked at her once more.

He saw certain softness in her face that made his stomach flip for some reason as she gently touched his face.

"You really do feel a lot better with that pacemaker, don't you?" she asked as her eyes searched his; a loving smile on her face.

He held her gaze for a moment before dropping it.

Kylie didn't know what to make of his reaction to the comment, as he was silent for a moment. She knew that he had hated the device at first, but she doubted he was still as self-conscious about it. Was it just that hard for him to admit that a device he considered a crutch was actually helping him?

"Yes, I do," he said quietly, avoiding her eye.

She smiled before she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly. Sherlock felt his body begin to relax once more; all thoughts and negative feelings left him once more.

She broke the kiss and laid back down on the pillow once more as she looked at him, "You're back to your old self."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. Had he not been himself? That was a stupid idea.

"I mean since the whole thing with Cahill…" she trailed off as sadness overtook her face, "…the drugs, your heart…"

He felt his stomach drop in shame as his eyes left hers once more.

"What I'm saying is, is that you weren't your normal self because you had stuff you were dealing with. You didn't change per say, but you weren't as… as happy…" Kylie told him quietly, "The drugs and your heart held you back. Now, neither do."

His eyes met hers once more.

She smiled at him as she ran a hand down his face once more, "You have that sparkle in your eye with the excitement of a case, and then the way you are with me…" she trailed off as a larger smile covered her face, "you seem happy, and that makes me extremely happy."

He just stared at her for a moment.

Kylie just grinned as she knew exactly what was coming, so she beat him to it. Her lips met his as she rolled him onto his back and told him with out words precisely how much he meant to her.

**(*# )( *#**

"How did an Orangutan get into that flat?" Kylie asked as she lay on her stomach in bed with her glasses perched on her face while she flipped through a stack of photos from the crime scene Sherlock had grabbed on his way back from the bathroom.

"I didn't say that there was actually one in there," Sherlock commented as he flipped through his own set beside her.

"You found Orangutan hair," Kylie reminded him.

"Doesn't mean that there was one there. Could have been planted," he told her as he squinted at the photo before moving on to the next one.

"You found follicles," Kylie retorted, "Meaning that hair recently was torn in a struggle."

"Still could have been planted," Sherlock commented.

Kylie looked at him before turning back to the pictures, "then how do you explain a young girl being strangled and shoved into a chimney with more force than a human being can generate?"

Sherlock froze momentarily.

"Yeah… exactly," Kylie told him, knowing he didn't have an answer for her at all.

He glared at her slightly before flipping back to the first picture, looking at the mother's body.

"What do you think that the Mother's throat was slit with?" he asked setting the photo on top of her stack before grabbing his phone and googling something.

Kylie glanced at him before looking carefully at the photo, "The wound is deep, nearly to the spinal cord. Straight edge, sharp blade…"

"Like a straight edge razor?" Sherlock asked as he smiled and rolled onto his side, putting his arm around her bare back while he showed her the phone.

Kylie's eyes skimmed the page he had just pulled up before her eyebrows raised.

"The woman was killed by an Orangutan trying to shave a woman with a straight razor after escaping from its master?" Kylie said skeptically.

Sherlock sighed in frustration, "You are missing the point," he told her as his fingers traced the contours of her spine, "The killer is consistent with the tales, almost…"

"Recreating them like a fantasy," Kylie said slowly as she looked at him, "You think we may have a serial killer?"

"I think we most definitely will," Sherlock told her as he dropped a few kisses on her shoulder before taking his phone from her, an excitement in his eyes.

"You know, its not that great that you get excited at the possibility of more people being killed by a crazy monkey," Kylie told him with a smile.

Sherlock groaned, "NOT a monkey. It was a human."

"And how do you prove that?" Kylie asked with a smile.

Sherlock didn't answer as a grin and a sparkle came over his face, "Because there's already been a first killing, this was the second."

**&#(* )( _$ **

"Okay, seriously," Kylie told him in frustration as she pulled her jacket tighter around her as they stood in the morgue at the Yard, "Why in the hell are we here Sherlock? You've told me literally nothing and I cant read your mind."

Sherlock didn't respond, just kept opening every locker in the morgue, pulling out the body, looking at the toe tag, before roughly shoving it back in and shutting the door before quickly moving on to the next.

"It has to be here somewhere," Sherlock muttered as he spun around looking for something.

Kylie just raised an eyebrow at him. She was tired and sore and just wanted to be at home in bed once again.

Sherlock looked quickly towards the one locker that he hadn't checked yet, practically sprinting over to it with such excitement that you would have thought that he was a small child on Christmas.

He opened the locker and his body sagged with disappointment as he found it empty.

"It has to be here. Why isn't it here?" he muttered as he looked around.

"What has to be here?" Kylie asked.

"The body!" Sherlock told her as he looked at the clipboard, scanning the sheet for a name.

"Of a murder last week?" Kylie asked skeptically, "its probably been released by now."

He cursed under his breath as he found the name on the "released" list before grabbing his jacket and scarf and walking out of the morgue.

Kylie sighed and followed him as he walked towards the evidence room.

"We aren't breaking in," Kylie told him, "This can wait till morning Sherlock."

"No," Sherlock told her as he pulled out Lestrade's ID that had most recently gone missing, "It cant."

Kylie sighed and rolled her eyes as he entered the evidence locker, searching for something.

"We are so going to get in trouble," Kylie muttered as she followed him in.

He was already opening just about every box he could get his hands on, looking for something specific.

"What are you looking for?" she asked for the 25th time that night.

Sherlock smiled as he peered into a box before pulling it out and setting it on the table.

"This," he told her as he pulled out a stack of photos.

Kylie raised an eyebrow as she walked over next to him and stared at the pictures, trying not to gape at what she saw.

"What in the hell…?" she trailed off as she gazed upon a picture of a man covered in dirt, lying in what looked like a six-foot grave, dirt erupting from his mouth, looking as if someone had shoved the dirt down his throat.

"A man buried alive in a grave," Sherlock told her, "Remind you of anything?"

"Poe's _The Premature Burial_," Kylie said in a quiet voice as she took the photos from him, getting a closer look at the horror, "A man afraid of being buried alive…"

"So he set up bells to alert others that he was still alive," Sherlock told her as he showed her the bell that was place next to the grave.

Kylie just looked at him in complete and utter shock, "We really do have a serial killer on our hands.

**Review? Pretty please?**


	94. Chapter 94

**Seriously, you guys are the greatest! I really would have stopped writing ages ago if it weren't for my amazing readers!**

**Saadhana: Thanks so much my dear! I know. I thought it was short as well, but I wanted to get something up and knew the rest of my week was crazy.. plus I had really bad writers block, so I just posted it. **

**Guest: Thanks so much! Pacemaker? Actually, not really. Chest soreness is really the only complication with that. The heart is essentially "shocked " by its own cells to make it beat. And no, as you will see, Kylie is close, but not fully. These things take a long time. **

**Quick Question: hahah I'm a girl. I know, my penname isn't that descriptive of that. Stanley is actually my dog. Ive almost changed it like 30 times but then people wouldn't know who I was, so I just left it. **

**Newtofanfic: Thanks so much! Hahaha am I really that evil that I have you guys in constant worry?**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks my dear!  
**

**Bored411: hahah I think you and everyone else!**

**Monza Bird: Aw, that's sweet! Thanks! I wish it were that good. Lol. Hey, just letting me know you are still reading is more than enough. I have a fear of losing readers so that was just enough!**

** : YES! That's actually where I got the idea for this, like a year ago. Hahaha. Ive been holding onto it for a while. **

**KijoKuroi: Thanks my dear!**

**Anyhow, on with the story!**

"So, let me get this straight," Lestrade said as he ran a hand over his face in frustration with the two people sitting across from him in office that morning, "You two broke into the Yard in the middle of the night, broke into the morgue, only to then break into storage and steal an entire case file?"

"You are completely missing the point," Sherlock told him, "Did you even hear anything that I just said?"

Lestrade stared at him in exasperation, "You two cant just break in here! How did you even get into storage?"

"He has your ID," Kylie said as she was checking the ends of her hair for split ends, completely bored with the conversation.

"ID," Lestrade muttered angrily under his breath as he shut his eyes and put his head in his hands. These two were seriously going to be the death of him.

"Did you not hear me?" Sherlock asked incredulously, not noticing or caring that they were 'in trouble' for breaking in, "We have a serial killer!"

"Yes! I did hear!" Lestrade told them in frustration, "but you two need to realize that you can't just can't go around and break into secure buildings whenever you want!"

"Well obviously it isn't very secure," Sherlock muttered.

Lestrade just gaped at the two of them in exasperation before shaking his head, "Why do I even try?" He asked himself.

"I told him not to," Kylie told Lestrade flatly earning a glare from Sherlock.

Lestrade gaped at her, "You didn't stop him. You are the only bloody person who he listens to, and you are JUST as bad as him!" He exclaimed, earning a smile from Sherlock and a weird look from Kylie.

Kylie opened her mouth to argue as Lestrade held up a hand stopping her, "no, you know what, sod it. I'm done arguing about it. It's not like the two of you will learn anyhow." He stopped and took a breath, trying to calm himself from exploding at the two borderline geniuses that sat across from him, "You think that the cases are connected?"

"I don't think," Sherlock told him sternly, "I know they are."

Kylie rolled her eyes and pulled out the crime scene photos from the house and the graveyard.

"Both of these killings follow the writings of an extremely famous American Poet named Edgar Allen Poe," she told him, "the first being from a short story called 'The Murders of the Rue Morgue' and the second being from a poem called 'The Premature Burial'."

"Wait," Lestrade told them, "I thought a monkey killed the first two."

"APE," Sherlock growled, thoroughly annoyed that everyone kept mistaking an Orangutan for a monkey.

"Did in the story as well," Kylie told Lestrade, ignoring Sherlock's comment.

Lestrade just raised an eyebrow at her, "Wow, you Americans are easily entertained if a killer-monkey made this bloke a literary genius," he said as he looked at the photos.

"I'll try not to take offense to that statement," Kylie told him.

Lestrade flashed her a smile as he looked at the man buried alive, "How do you know this one is connected? It's a guy buried alive."

Sherlock groaned and rolled his eyes in dramatic annoyance, earning a glare from both Lestrade and Kylie.

"The bell," Kylie told him, "in the story, the character was a narcoleptic and had a fear that his friends would think that he was dead and he would be buried alive, so he left very specific instructions and bells so that he could break out of the casket and notify someone that he was still alive if this were to happen."

Lestrade looked at her, "This guy was a bit off wasn't he?"

Kylie shrugged apprehensively, "We haven't even touched on the horrible ones." She paused for a moment, "Let me just say this, I haven't read half of them because despite all the messed up things that I have seen in murders, they don't even begin to touch some of the stuff that came up in this famous wack-job's mind."

Lestrade looked at her. He didn't like the sound of someone recreating these killings in the city he had sworn to protect.

"So how do we catch the bastard?" Lestrade asked.

"We need the body from the grave and full access," Sherlock told him immediately.

Lestrade looked at him, "Didn't you already look in the damn morgue?"

"Its been released," Kylie told him, avoiding his eye.

Lestrade stared at Sherlock… he was not asking him to do what he thought he was asking…

"No," he said immediately, "I am not asking the family to dig up the relative just so you can poke the body."

"I'm going to examine it, not poke it!" Sherlock scoffed at him.

"No," Lestrade told him, "I'm not putting his wife and kids through that. The funeral was yesterday."

"Perfect, the body is still fresh," Sherlock said to himself.

Kylie rolled her eyes. He was not helping their argument right now.

"We need to see if there is anything out of place," Kylie told him, "If there are any clues that he left. This was his first body…"

"That we know of…" Sherlock interjected.

"… and we need to see how he progressed," Kylie continued.

Lestrade sighed and put his head in his hands once more, "I can't ask them to do this…"

"OH GOD!" Sherlock said snapping with impatience, "You think that letting the man who killed him go free because you are afraid of an awkward conversation will be better?"

"You can't just go around digging up bodies whenever you please!" Lestrade exclaimed.

"The only damn thing that matters here is the truth," Sherlock told him, "Not what you want and don't want to do. Not what they want and don't want to do. You think in seven years they'll care more about when you asked to dig him up or the man who let the killer go free?"

Kylie froze as she watched Lestrade and Sherlock stare down each other. She had seen them argue before, but it was hardly ever this intense.

Lestrade shut his eyes and sighed, "Fine," he told him as Sherlock grinned victoriously, "I'll make the call, but Witham is working this one with you two."

"WHAT? WHY?" Kylie nearly screamed as Sherlock stared at Lestrade blankly.

"Because obviously this guy is a psychopath and by digging up the first victim, you are trying to put together a psychological profile to get suspects. Last time I checked, neither of you are psychologists and Witham is the one we have on staff," Lestrade told them.

"We are NOT working with Witham," Sherlock growled.

"Well you are," Lestrade told them, "Go fill him in."

"Not happening," Kylie told him.

"I don't know when you two thought you could run this show," Lestrade said in an extremely father-like tone, "but you two are under my authority and if I wanted to I can have you both arrested for a variety of things that I have swept under the rug for the two of you. God knows it would help my stress level if the two of you were locked up where you couldn't cause any trouble."

Sherlock scoffed and leaned back in his chair, obviously not taking Lestrade seriously at all.

"I'm serious," Lestrade told him sternly, "you two can solve this case from a jail cell, where I will place Witham outside of it, or you two can fill him in and work peacefully to catch this bastard. You're bloody choice."

Sherlock and Kylie just stared at him, trying to find a tell. This had to be a bluff.

Shit… it wasn't…

"Fine," Kylie muttered after a minute as she got up, "We'll talk to Witham."

"We will?" Sherlock asked, a bit surprised Kylie agreed.

"Yes," Lestrade said sternly, looking at Sherlock, "You will if you want to stay on this case and at Baker Street."

Sherlock just stared at Lestrade.

"Come on," Kylie told him quietly as she touch his shoulder, "Let's go get this over with."

Sherlock looked at her, and stood up as well, snatching the pictures off of Lestrade's desk in a child-like fashion before walking out of the office. Kylie just sighed and followed him out, leaving Lestrade alone once more.

He sighed and ran an exhausted hand over his face. These two were seriously going to be the death of him.

John and Mary needed to come back soon. He couldn't babysit these two on his own…

**&# *()( #**

Sherlock looked at his girlfriend strangely as they walked down the hall of Scotland Yard. Why on earth had she actually agreed to go see Witham… willingly?

Kylie just turned and smiled at him as she raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

He just frowned at her. Seriously?

"We aren't actually going," Kylie laughed at him as she slipped her hand into his, pulling him quickly past Witham's office door and towards the front.

"Aren't you afraid Lestrade is going to _imprison_ us?" Sherlock asked sarcastically.

Kylie scoffed, "Like he actually would. It's a threat. We'll just tell him that Witham wasn't in his office. Besides…" she smiled as they walked out the front door and onto the street, "…we already escaped from prison once, how hard can it be to do it again?"

Sherlock smiled at her. This is why he loved this woman.

**(#*() ** **

"I still don't understand why we had stop to get food," Kylie complained as they walked into Baker Street, takeout in hand, "You never eat on cases."

"But you need to," Sherlock told her sternly as he shut and locked the door behind him.

Kylie stopped and sighed as she set the bag down. She was eating again; he was being far to over protective…

She heard him take off his scarf and jacket as she took out one of the boxes and looked at the eggs and sausage in the foam container. She really just wanted to try to catch the crazy bastard who was killing people. She wasn't even hungry.

She stopped as she felt Sherlock's arms wrap around her waist and pull her gently back and into his chest, causing her to smile as he kissed her temple.

"You haven't eaten since we caught this case nearly twenty-four hours ago," he told her quietly.

Kylie froze suddenly. Had it really been that long since she had eaten?

"You completely forgot, didn't you?" he huffed slightly. She could immediately tell he was frustrated with her; he always got frustrated when she didn't take care of herself, but she could tell he was trying his best to control it.

"Yeah," Kylie said quietly as she looked down at the food, "I'm sorry. I was… preoccupied," she smiled thinking back to what she had been doing other than working the case and not eating.

Sherlock stiffened for a moment, blaming himself a bit for her not eating before he smirked and let out a small chuckle at her retort, as the memories of what was preoccupying her came flooding back.

She turned in his arms and grinned at him before running a hand down his chest, the smile fading, "I am sorry. I'm getting better. My weight is nearly normal and I'm about to menstruate again."

"Does this mean you are going to stop acting irrationally soon?" he asked innocently.

Kylie wacked him on the chest lightly and smiled, "Bastard," she muttered as she grinned, turning back to the food.

Sherlock laughed once more and made to grab her waist again when they heard a noise from inside their bathroom that made their hearts nearly stop.

Both of their heads whipped towards the bathroom as they froze, hearing the toilet flush. Sherlock silently opened the desk drawer, removing John' gun he had taken from him, from the drawer and pointing it towards the bathroom door. He heard Kylie scuffle through her handbag, removing her glock and standing beside him, pointing at the door as they heard the sink run.

Kylie couldn't breathe. Her mind was racing. This was it; the showdown with Hunter. Someone was behind that door, someone that wanted them dead…

The door opened slowly and both Sherlock and Kylie removed the safety, holding the gun steady at the door as footsteps came forward….

"OH MY…" Witham yelped as he scampered back behind the door as soon as he saw the guns pointed at him, "DON'T SHOOT!"

Kylie gaped.

_You have to be kidding me…_

"WITHAM?" Kylie yelled as she lowered her gun, "What in the HELL are you doing here?"

"Are you going to shoot me?" he asked, still hiding in the bathroom.

"Yes," Sherlock answered flatly, earning a glared from Kylie as she yanked the gun out of his hands and replaced the safety.

"No," she told him, "we aren't going to shoot you."

"Do you promise?" Witham asked, severely frightened to know that his two most uncooperative patients had guns out in that room.

"Yes"

"No"

Sherlock and Kylie answered at the same time.

Sherlock received another glare.

"Just get out here Witham!" Kylie sighed.

Witham cautiously poked his head out from the bathroom before letting out a sigh of relief that the guns were nowhere to be seen and stepped out into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Kylie asked him as she crossed her arms in front of herself.

Witham gave her a strange look as he looked to Sherlock, who had just settled on glaring at him.

"You don't know?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't know what?" Sherlock growled.

"I mean, I'm shocked he didn't tell you…" Witham carried on nervously.

"What Witham?" Kylie nearly yelled in frustration, "Our door was locked! How and why on earth did you break in here?"

Witham just stared at her, "Did your anxiety come back?"

Sherlock growled and stared at the ceiling, debating in his mind if it was worth grabbing the gun and shooting Witham in the leg.

"Seriously, you need to get that under control," Witham told her, "Its just like Mr. Holmes' anger issues, we just need to talk them all out…"

"WITHAM!" Kylie yelled at him, "Why the HELL are you here?"

Witham just stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before opening his mouth.

"If you say anything about therapy or our 'issues' I will smack you so hard you may go into a coma," Kylie snapped at him, her tolerance completely gone.

"Mrs. Hudson let me in," Witham told them slowly.

"Why are you here?" Kylie asked him sternly.

"Lestrade told me that we were working a case together. I was just down at Jenny's and he said you were on your way back so I just waited up here," Witham told them as he frowned watching Sherlock drop his gaze and stare angrily at the floor while Kylie shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose like John so often did.

"What?" Witham asked in confusion.

"Oh, nothing," Kylie said sarcastically, "We are just so _thrilled_ to see you."

"Really?" Witham asked, his eyes lighting up.

"No," Sherlock and Kylie told him at the exact same time.

Witham's body slumped slightly with dejection. He had to get through to these two somehow.

"Lestrade said you need a profile for a case," Witham told them.

"Not needed," Sherlock said as he sat down at the table and opened a random case file, not pertaining to the case.

Witham raised an eyebrow at them, "It's a killer recreating dark-themed poetry. You need a profile."

"No, we don't," Sherlock told him as Kylie sat across from him. His eyes flicked up to her as he nudged the food container towards her, wordlessly telling her to eat.

"Trouble eating again?" Witham asked, not missing the action.

"NO," both Kylie and Sherlock said at the same time once more.

Witham crossed his arms, the psychologist in him coming out. The defense mechanisms were coming out; they definitely were hiding something from him.

"Well Lestrade told me not to leave until I get a profile, so while we are waiting," Witham told them as he sat in one of the armchairs, "We can do a bit of therapy."

Both Sherlock and Kylie looked at him.

"When was the last time you two had intercourse?" Witham asked with interest as he cocked his head to the side curiously.

They both just stared at him blankly.

"Have you two explored bondage since Dr. Gibb's rape?" he asked once more, "It may be a good step to recover…"

"OKAY!" Kylie said snapping. She was NOT going to talk to Witham about bondage, "fine. Give us a damn profile."

Witham smiled victoriously as Kylie got up, pulled the stack of photos out of her bag and tossed them at Witham before sitting back down at the table and beginning to poke at her eggs angrily.

Sherlock was now avoiding Witham's eye as a blush still covered his face from the bondage comment.

Witham had a smile covering his face. This had to be about the first time he had actually won a battle with them. He looked down at the photos and began going through them slowly.

"What author do you think he is mimicking?" Witham asked as he flipped through.

"Edgar Allen Poe," Kylie growled at him furiously as she stabbed some eggs.

"I'm not familiar with his work," Witham commented.

"Another reason why this is completely pointless," Sherlock muttered.

Witham just glanced up at him, "I'm sure I could find a theory that your father developed that would give us a better insight."

Sherlock felt his blood boil.

"Why don't you get back to us on the profile," Kylie growled at him.

"I'm good," Witham told them as he sat in the chair comfortably.

"How about I rephrase," Kylie told him angrily, "I'm going to shoot you right dead in the ass if you don't get out in the next fifteen seconds."

Witham's face paled as he looked up at Kylie.

She held his gaze for a moment before grabbing the gun off the desk and cocking it threateningly.

"One. Two…." She began counting watching Witham grab the photos and scampered out of the room as fast as he could.

Kylie sighed and set down the gun once more, looking at Sherlock with empathy as he glared at the empty chair. She noticed his fists were clenched, knuckles were white, and he was shaking slightly. She was going to kill Witham for bringing up his father like that.

She got up slowly and wandered over to him, covering his clenched fists gently and lowering herself into his lap. She felt him relax ever so slightly as he still glared at the chair that Witham had been sitting in.

Kylie felt her heart rip at its seams as she saw how badly the memory of his father affected him.

"He had no right," Kylie told him quietly as she ran her thumb over his knuckles before sliding her hands up his arms, "he shouldn't have said that."

She watched his face slowly soften as she sat in his lap patiently, trying to comfort him with small touches. She knew that he just needed time. There was nothing that she could say that would make him feel better about the situation; he wasn't really the talking type.

Finally, after nearly five minutes he turned towards her. She could still see that haunted look in his eye, and her heart nearly shattered in her chest. Tears began to flow down her face.

…Damn PMS…

She ran a hand down his face as her vision blurred with tears.

He just looked at her with confusion. God, her hormones were out of control. Why was she crying?

"I have no idea how such an amazing man came from the two worst human beings on the face of the planet," she told him quietly as she brushed a thumb over his cheek.

He looked at her. Where did that come from?

His hands moved habitually off the table and around her. He still didn't understand how his parents upset her so much. His father was dead and she had only met his mother twice.

"I just don't understand how you were treated so badly as a child…you were just a kid."

He just pulled her tight to him, causing her to bury her head in his neck and cry. As annoying as her roller coaster of emotions and crying were, his stomach flipped and body was filling with warmth from her words.

He doubted he would ever get used to the idea that someone actually loved him… She loved him so much that it visually tore her to shreds over something as simple as a comment about his father.

Sure, he had been angry and she had most likely sensed that, but still… he had never met someone who… who cared this much…

He knew it, he had come to terms with it, but he was still in disbelief at how on earth such an amazing woman like her would… want him…

***#() *)( *$**

Sherlock ran a hand through Kylie's hair gently as she slept on his chest as they lay there on the couch together. His mind was on the case at hand, cursing Witham the entire time for taking the photos with him.

There was a definite connection between the two killings. His mind was scouring his visual memory of the crime scene and photos for something, anything that was out of place. There had to be a clue somewhere in there.

Not a single criminal that he had come across had been bright enough not to leave any breadcrumbs for him to deduce and follow back to him. There was something… he just had to figure it out.

Kylie stirred and ran a hand up his chest, as if she could sense his frustration.

He glanced down at her. He could tell she was exhausted. They had been up all night and barely caught up on sleep the night prior, not to mention she had only picked at her breakfast. He needed to make her eat as soon as she woke up…

RING RING RING

Sherlock glared at his phone as Kylie began to wake. He snatched his phone off the floor, not even looking at the screen.

"What?" he asked.

"Seriously, you two are shagging again?" Lestrade asked, fully amused.

Sherlock glowered in frustration on the other end as Kylie rubbed her eyes, trying to wake her still sleeping mind.

"No, we aren't. What do you want?" Sherlock growled.

"We have another body… if you can call it a body," Lestrade said solemnly, "And something tells me that it's our newest wackjob."

"You think there's a Poe connection?" Sherlock asked as he straightened with excitement, nearly knocking Kylie off the couch.

"Yes," Lestrade told him, "Unfortunately. From what I've googled…"

"Kylie and I will be down soon to look at the body," Sherlock told him.

"I wouldn't call it a body," Lestrade told him.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked. It was a murder… there was always a body.

"We're still tearing up the floor boards," Lestrade told him, "But yeah… just get down here. This is going to be a weird one…"

Sherlock looked at his phone in confusion as Lestrade hung up.

…Floorboards?

**Anyone know which one is coming?  
**

**Review? Pretty please?**


	95. Chapter 95

**You guys are seriously the best! I know its been repetitive and boring lately, and yet I still get so much encouragement. So thanks so much you guys! Hopefully this chapter will move stuff along and give an explanation to why I've been stalling and focusing on certain things for a while. **

**Oreal770: Once again, thanks for your review! **

**Alithe Cambre: hahaha, Yeah well I have a job, an internship, meetings, private lessons to coach, tourneys, class, homework, TA… If I had time, I would update more! I promise!  
**

**Get Sherlocked: Its all good my dear! I'm just happy you are back. :D**

**Le Feuilly: Google is a thing :D hahahah **

**Guest: close! Hahaha I do the same thing. Well, I write this shit, so… **

**Newtofanfic: Thanks so much! I haven't read any of them actually hahaha I just know the stories.. its bad… I feel like I'm cheating. **

**ScarletMarauder146: You'll be happy this chapter then :D**

**Bored411: here you go then! **

**KijoKuroi: :D So glad you are enjoying it!  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Yes!  
**

** : you are right my dear!  
**

**Jacqualeen: Glad you like it! Hopefully I'll do it justice. **

**AnonymousGuest: :D You'll see….* ****grins evily***** I'm so glad you enjoy it that much to read it all over again! I haven't even done that! Hahah I end up in a pile of self-hatred and disgust if I try hahaha. **

**Gwilwillith: Thanks my dear!**

**Hannahhobnob: I think you may be the only person who loves Witham!**

**AnkaraJace: Its freaking SCARY. Thanks my dear!**

**Alright guys… here you go! Hopefully you enjoy!**

Brent sat in the back of a cab looking back and forth nervously between his professor and her web-celebrity boyfriend who seemed to be having a slight domestic over his presence.

Dr. Gibbs had been nothing but kind and encouraging to him, not to mention getting him in on a real case… but Sherlock Holmes on the other hand…

The man was nothing less than intimidating. It was highly speculated by the class that it had been Mr. Holmes that had "mugged" Trent Baker after finding the pictures and texted that he had been spreading about Dr. Gibbs. As vile as they were, it had nowhere near warranted that kind of result. Sure, Dr. Gibbs was most likely the most attractive professor he had ever had, but he respected her as his professor. He would never make any sort of _move_ on her like Trent had talked up about doing; he just highly doubted that Sherlock Holmes believed that.

The dark-haired consulting detective who was now nearly an icon in Britain thanks to Dr. Watson's blog, had been glaring at him ever since he had arrived at Baker Street to hand back the photos and his findings. His head had nearly exploded when Dr. Gibbs gave him a kind smile and suggested that he come with to the newest crime scene. It had taken an extremely awkward ten minutes of his professor quite literally dragging Mr. Holmes into what Brent assumed was their bedroom to discuss what he knew to be them arguing over his presence. Mr. Holmes did not want him tagging along, that was more than evident. As amazing as an opportunity as this was, Brent would rather stay in his own flat and stare at crime scene photos than risk being thrown out of a window or his head snapped off his neck like a twig.

He watched his professor glance at him and give him a reassuring smile as he swallowed nervously. She before glanced at the dark-haired man next to her who, at that moment had begun glaring at him once more. She rolled her eyes slightly before intertwining her fingers with his and leaning over to mutter something in his ear before she kissed his cheek.

Brent looked away and became very interested in the things quickly passing by as they rode through the city. He didn't mean to be in the middle of a private moment between his extremely attractive professor and her boyfriend who looked as if he wanted to kill him. He was already uncomfortable enough… watching them interact was not on his list to do at the moment.

"Brent did you find anything on the photographs?" Kylie asked him kindly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Sherlock looked a tad more relaxed as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, visibly itching to get to the scene.

"Uh…" Brent muttered nervously as he pulled out the stack of photos from the envelope he was carrying, "Maybe something…"

"Maybe…" Sherlock sighed loudly in annoyance, earning him another glare from Kylie.

Brent shifted self-consciously as Kylie turned back to him, "Go on," she encouraged.

"There was a few hesitation marks on the mother throat…" he began.

"Obvious…" Sherlock interrupted.

Kylie slowly turned and looked at her boyfriend.

"What? Its blatantly obvious the first moment that you even look at the body!" He complained.

She opened her mouth to tell him off as Brent spoke up with surprising confidence.

"The throat obviously, but the bone is another story."

Both Sherlock and Kylie stared at him.

"What do you mean bone?" Kylie asked curiously. She hadn't even gotten that good of a look at the bones besides the x-rays they had seen.

"I mean on the original position of the mother," he told her as he pulled out one of the original crime scene photos.

He handed them to Kylie as she took them and looked at the original position of the body for the first time.

"The positioning of the body looked odd to me," Brent told them as Kylie frowned and pulled out her glasses, "Then I remembered something that you said in class when we were talking about biomechanics of the body."

"She's dead, this has nothing to do with Biomechanics," Sherlock stated.

"I was lecturing on how to find clues in the bone and restructure a recreation of what happened based on what we know of the body and defensive wounds biomechanically," Kylie said as she turned towards her boyfriend once more, "Let the kid finish will you?"

"Its idiotic…" Sherlock began to argue.

"The kid just got into the Doctorial program!" Kylie bickered back at him, "Give him a chance. You were like this when you…" she trailed off… "Oh, wait… you don't have a Ph.D."

Sherlock glowered at his girlfriend.

"And yours is an actual one…" he argued back.

"We are NOT starting this American University argument again!" Kylie said in frustration

"You're the one who brought it up," Sherlock muttered simply as he looked out the window.

"You do realize that your argument is completely pointless." Kylie told him, "He's at an English University."

"One who hires American educated instructors…"

"Can I finish now?" Brent asked, stopping their argument in its tracks as he raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

They both just stop and stared at the younger man in the car as the cab driver chuckled to himself.

Brent shifted nervously under their gaze, not sure of where he got the courage from to say that.

"I mean… if it's alright," he asked, looking at Kylie nervously.

"Yes," Kylie said quietly, "Continue… sorry…"

"In order to be slit this deeply, the cut would need to come from behind, taking the victim by surprise," Brent told her.

Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance; here they went again… stating the obvious…

"How did I miss this?" Sherlock heard Kylie mutter to herself as she looked at the photo in amazement.

_Wait… what?_

Sherlock looked at her in complete confusion. She had seen exactly the same thing he had. They both knew it was a surprise attack from behind that killed her. It was the only thing that logically made sense. Kylie had more sense than for this to just suddenly dawn on her.

"Her positioning and the cut reflects something much MUCH different than what we saw on the x-ray," Kylie said as she squinted at the photo.

"What?" How?" Sherlock asked as he looked at the photo. He wasn't an idiot. Sure, he didn't have nearly the background that Kylie did when it came to bone, but he knew his methods of death… this woman was definitely killed with her throat slashed from behind.

"At first glance, this hesitation mark, looks like a hesitation mark," Kylie said as she stuck her hand in Sherlock's jacket, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her as she pulled out his magnifying glass before looking at the incision with interest.

She let out a breath she was holding as she looked at Brent, her eyes sparkling.

"With the angle that the killer had to be at with the defensive wounds, the hesitation mark is at the wrong angle completely," Brent told her.

"That's because it's not a hesitation mark," Kylie said smiling, "it's a clue."

Sherlock snatched the photo from her and his magnifying glass as he scoured over the photo… he couldn't have missed anything.

"Look at the edges of the wound," Kylie told him, excitement evident in her voice, "they aren't smooth…"

"Typical of hesitation…" Sherlock countered.

"Yes, but not that jagged in a small amount of space," she told him, the smile returning to her face, "I don't know about you, but that looks to me like super-duper small writing in the neck of the victim. We must have missed it before because it was so small and we wrote them off as hesitation marks with no further thinking" She paused as she looked at the two men in the vehicle, grinning ear to ear, "We need to see that body again.

Sherlock stared at the page for a moment before staring back up at her in shock, "_Super-Duper?_" he asked.

**^&(# *&#( **

Lestrade sighed and he ran a hand through his hair. This was a nightmare, quite literally. He still couldn't get over what was in that next room. He had seen some bad things, but this… well, he really didn't know what to make of this.

He saw a black taxi slowing out in front of the crime scene tape… his headache was coming back… quickly…

"Where is it?" Sherlock asked immediately as he took his long strides towards him as Kylie paid for the cab before gathering up her graduate student out of the cab and running to catch up with him.

"Try not to look so excited will you?" Lestrade sighed at him as he saw the excited glint in his consulting detective's eyes.

"Where?" Sherlock asked forcefully once more.

"This is pretty bad," Lestrade told them as he looked the three of them in the eye, "I'm not kidding guys, be prepared this is a pretty bad one."

Brent looked at him nervously as Sherlock stared at him expectantly.

"Nothing we haven't seen before Greg," Kylie said as she rolled her eyes and pushed past him, slipping into the house.

The corner of Sherlock's mouth turned up in a smile before he followed her into the house.

**&^# (&() **

Kylie stopped as soon as she hit the living room. The smell of death and blood filled her nostrils, filling her stomach with a pit of dread.

That was strange… she usually didn't get that walking onto crime scenes…

She felt Sherlock approach behind her. He quickly walked into the house, glancing at her with that excited sparkle in his eye.

"You coming?" he asked her with a smirk as he walked into the bedroom where Anderson and his lackeys were tearing up the floorboards.

Kylie took a breath before following Sherlock into the room just as Lestrade and Brent entered as well.

Sherlock was already knelt near the floorboards looking in the small hole with amazement.

"What is he doing here?" Anderson asked Kylie as she walked in and felt her stomach churn immediately.

"I mean this is horrible enough," he continued as he motioned to the main visual beneath the floorboard, "but having him here…admiring his work?"

"I'm a sociopath, not a psychopath Anderson," Sherlock commented as his head snapped up towards him, "if you are going to try to stay with me, at least do your research."

Anderson and Sherlock began bickering like they always do, but Kylie didn't hear them. It was as if she was submerged underwater with tunnel vision. She hardly even noticed anything going on around her as she only heard one sound as she looked into the hole underneath the pulled up floorboards.

…A heart beat…

She wasn't sure if it was her own that she was hearing or that of the horror that lay beneath the floorboards.

She had no idea what kind of fucked up son of a bitch would do this, but buried beneath the floorboards for what looked like months was a still beating human heart, fed by a ventilator and bypass machine that was used in hospitals. It looked like some sort of device out of horror film as the slightly rotting heart beat loudly on the ground.

That wasn't the worst part though… no… a few feet away was an entire eyeball, optic nerve and all, coated in the milky blue film of a cataract.

Everywhere she looked there were more organs and body parts slowly rotting and decomposing, it's was as if some body had been hacked up, sliced up, dissected with mild curiosity, buried beneath the floorboards and left to rot.

"Dr. Gibbs?" Brent's voice said from what seemed like a mile away, "Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

Kylie blinked as the world begin to spin and her stomach with it.

She heard someone say something, but she couldn't make out what it was…

And then the world went completely black…

**^!& !()&^# **

She was comfortable and warm.

She could hear the fire crackling and the smooth leather of the couch beneath her… that familiar couch… wait.. How?

Kylie slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times trying to push past the fog of sleep as she heard a paper being folded as someone closed it.

She squinted at the figure in her armchair; she had to be hallucinating…

"When are you going to learn that you have to eat food?" a now tan John Watson asked as he raised an eyebrow at her from his usual armchair.

Kylie looked at him in confusion. He and Mary weren't supposed to be back from the tropics for another few days. Why was he back?

"John?" she asked as she sat up, running a groggy hand through her hair, "Why are you back?"

"Lestrade called Mary in on the Poe killings," John told her as he got up and walked towards her, grabbing his blood pressure cuff and walking over to the couch, putting the cuff on her, "You two apparently pissed off the other ones by asking to dig up victims."

Kylie shut her eyes as John took her blood pressure. Why was her stomach still churning?

"What happened?" she asked him.

"You passed out," he told her as he let out the air from the cuff and removed it, "Mary and I were walking onto the scene when you collapsed."

She shut her eyes once more, causing John to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I passed out in front of my graduate student," Kylie muttered.

"Yeah, well," John shrugged, "happens to the best of us."

Kylie snorted, "Did you have a grad student that you passed out in front of?"

"No, but I passed out during my first solo surgery," John told her.

Kylie snorted again, regretting it as her stomach churned a bit more.

"You have to eat," John told her as he got up and walked into the kitchen, pulling a plate out of the oven, "Mrs. Hudson made you some breakfast."

He pulled out a plate full of eggs, toast, ham, and sausage with gravy. Usually, she adored Mrs. Hudson's breakfast that she was allowed to indulge in every once in a while, but the very smell of it made her stomach churn and the lack of contents in her stomach begin to be forced out of her.

She sprinted to the bathroom, barely making it in time as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She rested her forehead on the cold porcelain of the toilet as she racked her mind. Why in the hell was she passing out at crime scenes and throwing up?

"Ky?" John asked as he peered in the door, "You okay?"

She just groaned in response, "Yeah, just give me a moment."

John paused and looked at her for a moment.

"Okay," he said slowly, "Let me know if you need anything."

He shut the door quietly behind her, leaving Kylie with her thoughts once more.

A whiff of the breakfast blew past her from the door shutting, resulting in her dry heaving over the toilet once more.

She slowly flushed the toilet and laid her head down on the cool porcelain once more.

Why was this happening? Sure, she had seen bad crimes scenes and this was one of the worst that she had seen, but she had NEVER passed out at a scene, let alone felt so sick…

She wasn't feverish; it wasn't the flu. This couldn't be PMS… she was about to start. Wait, it was Thursday, she should have started. It had been nearly a week since the telltale cramps and over bound of emotions had started. She always started exactly 6 days after that. She counted the days in her head; eight? Really? Well she was also just starting to menstruate again.. Things were off…

Terror shot through her body as it suddenly dawned on her. She sat up and stared at the toilet with wide eyes…

She was throwing up, over-emotional, dizzy, tired, and she was late…

No… she couldn't be…

***&#() *#()**

John just stared at his friend as she was sitting on the couch, staring at the ground with a petrified expression. She had barely said three words since she had come out of the bathroom nearly a half-hour ago. She had just been hugging her knees and staring.

Worried was not even close to what he was. He had already been in the bathroom, scouring it for something she could have taken or done to herself. He knew she wasn't a user, but by the way she was acting, it was making it hard not to suspect.

"You need to eat Kylie," he told her quietly.

"I'm throwing up John," Kylie muttered back, "When's Sherlock getting back?"

John sighed. That was the only thing she had been asking for… was Sherlock… he was too busy to answer his phone as his own wife had picked it up when he had called, only to hang up on him as she began yelling at Sherlock for what he understood to be 'destroying evidence' from the slurry of swear words that had been erupting from her mouth.

"He'll be back soon," He told her, "You feeling alright?" he asked.

"Its just a bit of the flu. I've been feverish since the wedding," she lied to him.

"That would explain why you passed out and haven't been eating," John nodded, buying the lie completely.

She just hugged her knees tighter to her chest. She needed Sherlock here…. Now…

Just as if her mother above her had sent down a blessing, the thumping of her boyfriend climbing the stairs filled her ears before he burst through the door, a smile covering his face with the excitement of a case.

"The Tell-Tale heart," he said as he removed his scarf and coat, pulling out a new stack of photos, "just when I thought this case couldn't get any better, a wonderful killer comes along and makes it Christmas all over again!" he told them as he grinned cheerfully, flipping through the photos.

Kylie just stared at him, before dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Sherlock!" John chastised, gesturing to Kylie in amazement of his friend's lack of concern, "Seriously?"

"What?" Sherlock asked as he looked at him in confusion before his eyes darted to Kylie, "She's fine."

John glared at the floor. Just when he thought his friend had changed for good, he goes and does this when he gets a case…

"I'm fine John," Kylie muttered to him, "Go be with your wife."

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration with the two of them before he got up, "fine. Call if you need anything," he told them as he grabbed his coat and paused with his hand on the door, "Like I even need to say that," he muttered, causing Kylie to smile at his sarcasm.

"Feel better Ky," he told her as he made to leave, "Drink plenty of fluids."

"Yes, Doctor," she muttered.

John smiled and shut the door behind him, leaving Kylie and Sherlock alone.

She watched him look at the pictures, setting up his usually photo array on the fireplace mantel. Nerves grew ten-fold in her stomach.

…_You don't know for sure Kylie… it could be stress… you don't know… _

They hadn't talked about it since that night in the jail cell. She still had no idea what his thoughts were, or if he had even thought about it since that night. She was freaking out. What would happen if he found out? Would he leave her?

_YOU DON'T KNOW KYLEIGHA! Go to the doctor, take it from there…AFTER you get an answer._

I need to know. I need to be prepared.. To have a plan…

"haveyouthoughtanymoreabouthavingkids?" Kylie spat out so quickly, all the words jumbled together, making it seem like just a jumble of noises rather than a sentence.

He turned towards her with confusion, stack of photos in hand.

"Did John give you meds again?" he asked as he set down the photos and looked at her.

She shut her eyes as her hands started shaking with pure nerves. She was nauseous again…

"No," she muttered trying to calm herself.

_You can't do this, you can't ask him. _

_YOU HAVE TO!  
_

"Have you…" she began, trailing off as she stopped herself.

That's it… she couldn't do this.

"Have I what?" he asked her completely confused as he walked over to her.

"Nothing," she muttered and hugged her knees into her chest once more.

He just gave her a strange look before picking up the stack of photos once more and sat next to her as he began to flip through them, growing more and more excited about the case once more.

"The killer actually figured out a way to keep the heart beating, keeping with the story exactly," Sherlock told her, the grin and glint in his eyes back, "the owner of the house was a schizophrenic who is trying to convince Lestrade that he is actually sane and that he didn't have anything to do with the killing. The killer actually kept with the story…"

"Have you thought anymore about having children?" Kylie asked suddenly, surprising herself.

Sherlock looked at her, taken a back by the randomness of her question.

"Uh, no," he told her, wondering why one earth her mind was on that when a perfectly interesting case was dangling in front of their faces.

Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away and back down at the ground.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Why…" he began before she got up quickly.

"I'm going to shower. Let me know what you find," she told him quickly, cutting him off as she practically ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her, leaving an extremely confused Sherlock behind.

She slid down the door and sat on the floor, her knees pulled into her chest as she stared wide-eyed at the floor.

What in the hell was she going to do?

**:D**

**Thoughts?  
**

**Review? Pretty please?**


	96. Chapter 96

**Okay, you guys are seriously amazing!**

**A HUGE thanks to:**

**Le Feuilly: hahah I know. They know. But most of them are 99.1% effective… that leaves 0.9% chance of being used correctly can still cause accidents. **

**Impatient: hahahah I wrote this chapter AGES AGO… AGES. So yeah… sorry. **

**Guest: :D  
**

**Newtofanfic: You are seriously to kind. Thanks so much. I really don't think I'm that good. But thanks!**

**Oreal770: This one most def isn't boring :D..well, kind of I guess… but yeah, hahaha I bet that explains all of it. **

**ScarletMarauder146: :D  
**

**ChelGallifreya221b613: I am so sorry to hear that! **

**Guest: ….sorry…**

**MonzaBird: Why does everyone think I am going to kill the baby?  
**

**TaylorRiley17: :D you'll see**

**GetSherlocked: hahahah you'll see!**

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: :D**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear!**

**Kie1993: Thanks mu dear!**

**KijoKuroi: :D**

**Bored411: You'll see!**

**Hannahobnob: You'll just have to see…**

**Okay, so I think some of you will see influence form How I Met your Mother. I borrowed the idea for the format. I just think it fits the explination even more. Hahah I think you'll get it within the first two sentences. Hahaha. Enjoy. **

"Kids," Kylie said as she took a sip of her tea and leaned forward on her knees as she looked at the lanky teenager and the bright blue eyed girl beside him, "Have I ever told you about the day I found out I was pregnant with the two of you?"

Her two children raised an eyebrow at her like she so often did to their father.

"Of course I haven't," Kylie laughed as she shook her head and leaned back once more, nursing her tea. "I've told you the story of how I met your father, how I ended up moving in with him, how I met your Uncle John and Aunt Mary, but I still cant believe I haven't told you both about when I found out the news I was going to have you two."

She smiled down at her cup of tea and savored the warmth seeping through the cup.

"I guess I'll start from when I went to the doctor. You see Uncle John and Aunt Mary had just been married and just arrived home from their honeymoon the night before a bit earlier than expected due to the case your father and I had ended up working. I had had the signs for a bit, but well… lets just say that I other issues and distractions going on at the time."

She stopped and laughed for a moment, running a hand through her hair, "I still have no idea how I managed to figure it out, lie to your Uncle John about the flu, purchase and take an at home pregnancy test all without anyone, let alone your father, knowing. I had somehow been able to sneak out, saying I was going to the store, purchase and take a test in a public restroom before returning back home to find your father had been so wrapped up in our current case that he hadn't even realized that I had left."

She sighed, "What I am trying to tell you is that your father was essentially the same person he is today, with one exception; having never considered or wanting the two of you."

"Now don't get me wrong, the both of you know that your father loves you with all his heart, but he can be… well, difficult and infuriating, sometimes."

"We hadn't really talked about having kids that much at all, and honestly? I was scared to death that he would leave me if he found out I was going to have his children."

She laughed, "It sounds absurd now. I mean I knew your father loved me… Anyway, just let me tell you the story. I cancelled class the next morning and went to the doctor to be sure. I hadn't told anyone. I wanted to be sure before I stirred up any stress or trouble, let alone figure out a way to tell your father."

_Kylie sat nervously on the same paper-covered exam table that she had sat next to as Mary had sat in her place all those months ago. At the time, she had thought that Mary was being absurd, but now that she was the one sitting here, her best friend's nerves didn't seem so absurd; in fact, it seemed like an underestimation. _

_Granted, Mary had John at her side, who had always wanted children, but Sherlock…? She had no idea. He had been thinking about it for nearly a month now, but she somehow doubted that had been the main topic on his mind since that night in the jail. Even if he had been, she knew that by his reaction to her question last night that there would be no way in hell that he would be overjoyed at the news that she was carrying his child. He would most likely just walk out of the room and disappear all day then come home and awkwardly avoid the topic. _

…_or leave you…_

_Kylie shut her eyes and tried to will herself to stop shaking. He wouldn't leave her. He loved her; she knew that. But it didn't calm her mind at all. There was still that possibility. _

_Was she even ready for a child? Was Sherlock? They were running around solving cases, and with a gruesome serial killer and Violet Hunter still out there? Oh dear God…. _

_A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. _

_Dr. Fletcher entered the room and gave her a calm, kind smile. _

"_Hello Miss Gibbs," he greeted as he walked in and sat down, "Your wife doing well?"_

"_She uh… isn't my wife," Kylie said nervously as she wrung her shaking hands, "She's my best friend. She, uh… actually just got married to the father of her child."_

"_Oh," Dr. Fletcher laughed, "That makes a bit more sense now," he told her as he turned to face her. "What can I do for you today Miss Gibbs?"_

"_I uh…." She froze as her shaking began to increase. GOD why was this so hard?_

"_I uh, took an at home pregnancy test…" she muttered as she willed herself not to cry. _

"_And you want to know for sure?" Dr. Fletcher finished for her, calmly. _

_Kylie nodded and wrung her hands together. _

"_Alright," he smiled at her, "Just lay back on the table please."_

_Kylie laid back and put her feet in the stirrups, swallowing her fear. She didn't know what to think; what to hope for. She wanted kids… she thought she did at least. But throwing how she knew Sherlock felt… no… she had no idea anymore. She just wanted an answer. _

"_This will be cold," Dr. Fletcher told her calmly as he inserted the ultrasound._

_Kylie shifted at the uncomfortable feeling. _

"_Just try to relax," he told her with a small smile as he looked at the screen. _

_She tried to relax as seconds passed and the doctor just looked at the screen. _

_GOD DAMNMIT GIVE ME AN ANSWER!_

_Was she pregnant or not? It wasn't that hard. He told Mary if she was like right away. It had been at least two minutes. _

"_How long has it been since your last period?" Dr. Fletcher asked as he looked at the screen._

_Kylie froze. Why in the HELL did that matter right now?  
_

"_About three months, but for two of those I was under weight and under a lot of stress," she told him quietly. _

"_hmm," he muttered before turning to smile at her, "Glad your weight is back to normal then," he said as he pressed a few buttons on the screen and removed the ultrasound wand. He walked back over to her file and began flipping through it. _

_Kylie sat up and covered herself up, staring at him in blatant shock. Was he seriously not telling her? It was a yes or no question!_

_Was she pregnant or not?  
_

"_It says here that you were sexually assaulted," Dr. Fletcher asked her. _

"_Yes…" Kylie told him, completely puzzled, "On two separate occasions. But I'm sorry, I don't see what that has to do with me being pregnant or not. They were both over two years ago."_

_Dr. Fletcher nodded and swallowed before removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes before looking back at her, "You aren't pregnant," he told her quietly, "But what I saw during the ultrasound isn't going to be easy to hear."_

_Kylie's mind went blank. …She wasn't pregnant… She didn't know quite how to feel; but the worried look on Dr. Fletcher's face wasn't allowing her thoughts to linger on that topic for too long. _

"_I don't know how to tell you this Miss Gibbs, or why none of your other doctors have ever bothered to check for this. They probably assumed that you knew…" He ran a hand down his face before replacing his glasses, trying to figure out how to tell her, "You have substantial amount of scarring in your uterus most likely caused from the assaults. I'm assuming a blunt object was used at one point?"_

_Kylie didn't respond, she just stared at him. She had no idea. The second time she had been completely unconscious. _

"_I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this Miss Gibbs, but because of the damage done during the assaults…"_

_Dr. Fletcher kept talking with a sorrowful look on his face as Kylie felt herself go back to that place where the world sounded as if it were underwater She couldn't hear him. Her mind was blank. Her body was completely numb._

_She was infertile…. She was never going to have any children. _

_Even from the grave, Thomas was still ruining her life; her happiness…. _

"_I can't have a baby," she muttered quietly, interrupting Dr. Fletcher's medical explanation. _

_Dr. Fletcher just gave her a look of pity, "Is there anyone you can talk to about this? Your friend perhaps?"_

"_I'll be fine," She muttered quietly as she stood up._

_Dr. Fletcher took the subtle message and got up walking to the door, "Please talk to someone. This is a difficult thing you are going through Miss Gibbs. Let me know if I can do anything for you._

"And he left," Kylie said as she leaned back in the seat, taking another sip of the deliciously warm beverage, "He wanted me to talk to someone but I didn't know who to talk to. I knew I had people who would listen, but I knew exactly how they all would react. Your Uncle Lestrade would just nod his head and give me a hug, not knowing what to tell me. Your Uncle John would have been a great person to talk to, other than the fact that he would go and lecture your father right afterwards…." She trailed off for a moment.

"And then there's your father," she sighed. "I would have told him right away, but well, honestly? I had no idea how he would react. I think I was just too afraid to tell him that there was more baggage that I had to bring to our relationship. He was fine with no kids. He had his cases, Baker Street, John and I at his side… he…"

She trailed off once more as she looked down at the ground before looking back at her kids, "well he had all that he ever wanted at that time in his life."

She took another sip of tea before continuing, "I could have gone to Witham for advice. The idiot had been helpful in the past, but this? No, it was too heavy and the fact that the idea of kids would have either given him the idea to have kids with the atrocity that he called his girlfriend, or he would have psychoanalyzed it for ages."

She laughed at her own joke before running a hand through her hair and looking back across from her, "Now, your Aunt Mary is my best friend other than your father. I should have gone to her immediately, but I already knew that she would be racked with guilt. She was pregnant at the time and even though it was only nearly a week after her wedding, she was in full prep mode for the baby. "

"Actually," Kylie continued as she looked at her kids, remembering back, "I had to go help her register for her shower. So right after finding out I was essentially infertile, I went to possibly the most emotionally disturbing place on earth; a baby store."

"_Kylie!" A tanned Mary said as she ran up to her best friend who happened to be standing outside of the shop, hugging her tightly. _

_Kylie wasn't pulled out of her thoughts until Mary pulled back and looked at her strangely, as she hadn't responded to the hug nearly at all. _

_Kylie somehow managed to smile at her. It must have been out of habit. She was emotionally numb, the shock was still in place. After spending the last hour after her appointment walking around the rainy streets of London trying to process the information that had just been laid on her. It hadn't helped. She still felt as if she was moving through a dream. She should be balling her eyes out, but she couldn't… she hadn't even shed a tear; she was just… numb…_

"_You alright?" Mary asked, fully concerned. _

"_Yeah," Kylie smiled at her, "Barely recognized you."_

_Mary grinned at her friend, obviously too happy with her own life to really see her friend's fake smile and vacant eyes. _

"_I did pick up some color," She grinned, "I mean Kylie you should have seen this place!"_

_Mary continued to gush about the honeymoon as they walked into the store. Kylie followed her into the store a little ways before where she was at truly hit her; a baby store…she was in a baby store. _

_It wasn't just any baby store though, for some reason this place looked like a baby fantasyland in her distraught and numb mind. Mother's holding small infants and toddlers were everywhere that she looked; looking at little onsies and itty-bitty little socks. _

_A mother stopped in front of her and looked at something as the child she was holding stared at Kylie over its mother's shoulder. The baby teethed on some rubber rings happily as he looked at Kylie with big brown eyes. She felt her heart melt through the numbness she was feeling. The little guy was simply adorable. _

…_.she could never have one…_

"_Adorable, isn't he?" Mary's voice said from right next to her, startling her. She looked at her best friend in shock as she held a scanning gun in her hand. _

_Mary was too focused on the baby to notice her shock, a smile covering her face. _

_Kylie looked back at the baby, with his little hands, and chubby cheeks…_

"_I can't wait Kylie," Mary said as she grinned at her friend, handing her the scanning gun, "Seriously, after the wedding… I just… well can't wait anymore."_

_Mary beamed at her for a moment before she began walking around the store, chatting away as she gushed over nearly everything she passed. _

_Kylie didn't hear a single word that came out of her mouth; all she could hear was her heartbeat…the same heart from the crime scene echoing in her mind… except it was her own heart on the floor beating…_

_She was so numb she couldn't even react to her own mind. She was so distant she couldn't even engage in her own thoughts let alone listen to the story Mary was telling her as they wandered about the store. _

"_Ky, are you okay?" Mary's voice asked from a distance. _

_She didn't respond, her own thoughts consuming her, leaving her vacant to the outside world. _

"_Kylie," Mary said as she reached a hand out to her friend, finally getting her attention, "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine," Kylie said as she turned back and picked up what was probably the tiniest sock meant for a human that she had ever seen._

_A baby…. And adorable child… and she could never have one._

"_You don't look like it Kylie," Mary said knowingly, "You look as if you are in a trance." _

"_I'm just tired," Kylie told her as she handed her the gun, "I'm sorry, I have to go."_

"Mary said something as I left, but I didn't even hear that," Kylie said as she looked back down at her tea, "It was the strangest feeling wandering around the city not being able to feel a single thing. I wandered about the city for hours trying to gain a grasp on what I had just been told; trying to desperately gain a grasp on reality."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I wandered around all day, thinking of every possible situation that occurred, trying to figure out how I got pregnant in the first place. We were…" She stopped and blushed as she looked at her children, "Well, I guess you don't really want to hear a discussion on how your father and I used birth control."

Her kids just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anyway," she continued quickly, "I was trying to grasp the fact that I really couldn't have children; that was my reality. I mean your father and I weren't ready for kids. We thrived on danger, loved murder cases… we couldn't drag children into that. And God knows I could never ask your father to give that up and become a docile stay at home father."

She trailed off once more, "So I wandered."

Her phone buzzing pulled her out of her train of thought. She smiled as she glanced down at the caller ID, "Your father," she laughed as she let it go to voice mail, shoving it back into her pocket, "I didn't know where I was, or what was around me as I wandered about. I should have just gone home to your father, but my feet wouldn't let me.

She stopped and smiled for a moment, "Somehow the world always gets better when I'm in your father's arms, but my fears and insecurities wouldn't let me run to him. Like I said, I was in a dream."

She looked down at her tea and laughed, "I had even bought a cup of tea and not even realized it. I found myself in a park in the middle of a rainstorm when I finally started to come out of the fog. It was then I remembered something that a young therapist had taught me."

She looked down at the tea before leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, "When dealing with my flashback's and Thomas's death, I saw this man for therapy. Though most of what he said was bull shit, this and some of the other things helped."

She paused and swallowed, "He told me that I needed to confront my issues head on. Talk them out, and even though Thomas was dead, I needed to tell him in my own mind how what he did effected me. And you know what? It helped."

She stopped and wiped a tear as it ran down her face as emotion began to hit her, "That's why I had to do it again," she said as she looked at her tea and nodded, her voice breaking slightly, "That why I had to tell you two the story of how I came to find out that I will never have you. That you two will never exist because I was raped by the man that I thought I was in love with before I met your father. Because I was dumb enough to stick around and stay with him."

She looked up at playground across from the park bench she was sitting on as rain poured all around her. The kids.. her kids… she had imagined there before gone… gone forever.

"I just want you two to know that I love you," she whispered to the fading images in her head, "The children that I will never be able to have… but I have to let you go."

She just stared at the park swing through the curtain of rain as it swayed in the wind. She was all alone. The warmth in her heart had left with the images of her children across from her. That space was filled with a strange empty feeling, one that she had only experienced when she believed that Sherlock had slept with Irene Adler.

She wiped her tears that was mixing with the rain pouring down her face before finishing her tea, tossing it in the bin next to her before wrapping her soaking wet jacket around her tightly and wandering back towards Baker Street.

Her phone rang again, and Sherlock's name flashed across the screen. She had been gone all day without calling or leaving any messages. He was probably worried despite the extremely interesting case they had.

Her feet were moving at their own will as she walked down the darkened and snowy streets.

…She couldn't have children…

That was the only thought in her mind as she walked the twenty minutes it took to get home.

She only came out of her thoughts when she found herself at the front door of 221B. She took out her key on autopilot and inserted it into the lock, opening the door and walking up the stairs.

She heard Sherlock pacing and talking on the phone.

"Well, how about you ask her John," he snapped at his best friend, "I know its not late, but how about you ask that damn wife of yours where the hell Kylie is. She must have said something other than I'm fine."

Kylie dropped her keys in the bowl as Sherlock turned to stare at her.

"Never mind," Sherlock said into the phone before hanging up immediately and staring at Kylie with a puzzled expression.

Kylie gave him a smile through her bloodshot eyes and tears that wouldn't stop before peeling off her soaking jacket and wandering into the bedroom.

Sherlock watched her with confusion. She was soaked to the bone. Had she been out in the rain for hours? She was upset. With what he had no idea, but he didn't understand why she would leave with no explanation, return home, and not even say a word.

He wandered into the bedroom to find her peeling off her soaking wet clothes and redressing in the clothes she usually slept in. She was facing the chest of drawers and refusing to look at him.

He just stared at her. Why was she acting so oddly? She had been for a while now, let alone what happened yesterday…?

"Are you.. alright?" he asked awkwardly as he stared at her.

"Fine," she said quietly as she pulled on her shorts and began messing about with the clothes in the drawer.

Sherlock just stared at her. She was obviously lying. Her sudden outburst last night had been on his mind all day. He knew that this was an… emotional topic for her. Since that night in the jail cell, it hadn't been talked about, until she brought it up again randomly last night. He had no idea why she would have brought it up when they had a case, then lock herself in the bathroom immediately after. He guessed that was what triggered kids and how Kylie reacted to them to be on his mind all day. He couldn't even focus on the case anymore. It was absurd. A perfectly interesting case going to waste because the woman he loved and adored had blurted out a question about children, looked scared out of her mind, and nearly ran into the bathroom when he tried to ask why she was asking…

Honestly, he could never imagine himself with kids. He had never wanted children of his own, and never thought that he ever would…. But Kylie obviously so desperately wanted them. He had seen it nearly tear her apart in the jail cell that night they had first talked about it. He had seen that again last night out of the blue. He knew what he had to do, all day he had been thinking about it…

Ten minutes ago, he would have told her the truth; that no, he did not want children. But now, she was so obviously upset… the only thing that made sense was that she had figured it out, or John had blabbed once more. But if it broke her heart and upset her this much…? He'd give it to her. He didn't want to lose her, and if it meant having a child… this foreign small, helpless being in his life that had half of his DNA, he would do it to make her happy. If it was half of her, how terrible could 'it' be?

Plus, then maybe she would stop being so sad about it, be her normal self and he could get back to the case…

"We can have a baby," Sherlock said suddenly, causing Kylie to freeze, "If it obviously means that much to you…" he trailed off and frowned as he saw her head drop and shoulders begin to shake with sobs.

He didn't understand, this is what she wanted? Wasn't it?

He couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot as shock set in. This was the exact opposite response he would have guaranteed.

What the hell was going on?

His feet were suddenly moving towards her as he stopped right behind her. His body was acting on its own. His brain wasn't in control anymore.

He saw his hand reach out and touch her arm.

As soon as he touched her, Kylie felt all the walls and barriers come down around her as she broke completely for the first time all day. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her as she balled into his chest, clutching his shirt.

She was drowning now. Completely and utterly overwhelmed. Her knees gave out and she didn't even try to stop it.

Sherlock held onto her easily as alarm shot through him. Something was definitely wrong… and he had no idea what it was…

He essentially carried her over to the bed, pulling her onto it with him. He lay there, stroking a hand through her soaking wet hair as she cried harder than he had ever seen her cry before.

Panic was setting in. She had never been like this before.

She pulled her knees to her chest, balling up, and consequently pushing Sherlock partially away from her as she clung to him.

He just looked at her. What in the hell had happened in the last 24 hours?

**I told you to get ready for the ride… let it begin…**

**I know you all want to kill me right now. Its how I see this story happening. THERE WILL BE HAPPINESS FOR THEM. Just… not in the stereotypical ways that everyone writes. Realistically… this just wouldn't happen for so many reasons. **

**But… like I said… Get ready for the ride. I have stuff up my sleeves. **

**Review? **


	97. Chapter 97

**Uh, wow… so a LOT of people hate me… hahahaha You guys know I love plot twist… :D**

**Despite your hatred for me at the moment, I said there will be happiness… it just may take some ups and downs. That's how life is though. Its not a utopia. **

**Anyhow, a HUGE thanks to Nikki-Vicious for helping me with this chapter and allowing me to cry to her when I need to. **

**Another huge thanks to Amelia (It was just the format for that chapter! Back to normal now!), ScarletMarauder146, ChelGallifreya221B613, Guest (I know it was confusing and thanks for the feedback. I actually wanted it to be… and forgive my language… a total mind fuck chapter, for lack of a better term. So, sorry for the confusion but I totally appreciate the honest feedback!), Newtofanfic (Thanks. I saw it and it was too perfect to pass up. I tried to get this out in 24 hours. I really did!) Get Sherlock, Oreal770 (this isn't an exciting chapter… so apologies…), fukyouwillis (Sorry!), MonzaBird (Im sort of scared…), GraceMonroe (Thanks! I'm glad someone appreciates that! You are too kind), Bored411 (I like plot twists!), Shadowstar13, TaylorRiley17, CassiTTMMMSSPPJ, Gwilwillith, LoveIsThis, hannahhobnob, Heart of Diamond (Bad one to end on. I'm sorry. I'm glad you've been reading! ….if you still are… ) Kie1993, AnonymousGuest (I know, it was too perfect. THERE WILL BE HAPPINESS! I'm sorry!) Too many feels, KijoKUroi (thanks my dear!), and Chaos-And-Mischief for their reviews and death threats.**

**I apologize for this boring chapter…. It had to happen….**

Kylie just stared at wall blankly. Her knees were pulled into her chest as she lay on Sherlock's pillow on her side, hugging it tightly, trying to take comfort in the warmth of the pillow. She had no more tears left to cry. It was probably nearly three in the morning. She didn't know and she didn't care. Her mind was just completely blank.

_Baby… she could never have a baby…_

She hardly recognized the bed sinking with someone else's weight; she was too consumed by her completely void mind. Fingers ran themselves through her now dry hair.

"I made you tea," Sherlock told her softly.

She heard the words, but she couldn't process, she couldn't react.

_She could never give him children… a family of his own… because of her stupidity_

His hand stopped stroking her hair.

"Come on, sit up Kyleigha."

She felt her body moving on its own, struggling with fatigue. She wasn't in control of her body. She just wanted to lay there and not move.

She sat up slowly, pulling her knees into her chest immediately, taking to staring at the bed.

There was silence for a moment before fingers were placed under her chin, gently lifting it. Her eyes slowly looked up to see Sherlock looking at her with worry evident on his face; his eyes searching hers for some sort of answer or relief. Her eyes flicked down to the large wet spot on his shirt where she had laid and cried her eyes out for God knows how long until her tears ran out.

"Drink the tea," Sherlock told her quietly. He didn't know what else to do. She had finally calmed down enough for her to be rational once more, but the vacant look in her eyes told him that she was on a completely different planet. He had seen this only once, when she was in shock after being attacked by Cahill's cronies. Where she was all day was still a complete mystery and he couldn't help but be frightened at what had happened to her. She didn't have a scratch on her. He had checked her for injury while she had cried. It was hard to believe that she had been attacked if she had no defensive wounds. She would have fought back.

She slowly reached out and took the tea from him, moving as slow as a sloth, wrapping both hands around the cup before slowly bringing it back towards her. She just held it, staring at the cup with the vacuous stare that was so uncharacteristic of her.

Sherlock just watched her in a stunned worry. She looked so empty. It was as if his Kylie had left and left an empty shell behind. The light and sparkle in her eyes died out. Her usually shiny auburn hair looked lackluster. She looked… completely broken…

He had to figure out what was wrong. He felt his insides being torn inside out at the very sight of her like this. She had walked into the flat tear-stained, silent, and looking as if she had spent the entire day wandering in the pouring rain. It hadn't until he had spoken to her that she had broken down completely.

This couldn't be her PMS. She had been acting irrationally, but last night, she had been… well… different. She had never passed out at a crime scene before and John said that she had been throwing up… then there was the random question; 'have you thought about having kids?'

It was so out of the blue. They had a case. He was still pondering how and what had triggered that question.

…It couldn't be anything to do with kids though. She had lost it once he had told her that they could have kids. That's what she wanted though wasn't it? Did she just not want children anymore? Is that why she had reacted like that?

…God women were confusing…

"We don't have to have children," Sherlock told her, "I just thought that you wanted them…"

He heard Kylie let out another sob and looked up to see her starting to cry once more, the tea shaking in her hand violently.

His eyes widened in shock. What the hell?

He plucked the tea out of her hands and set it down as she pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them tightly as she dropped her head onto her knees.

Sherlock just stared in amazement. Him saying yes to kids upset her. Him saying no to having kids upset her. She wasn't physically harmed. She wasn't shaking at all like she always did when she was scared, she was just sad. Something had upset her. She usually just told him. Except now she was just staying completely silent and pulling away from him. WHAT IN THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

He was at a complete loss at what to do. His first instinct was to pull her towards him and rub her back as she cried once more, but he had done that for the last hour and a half and it hadn't helped… obviously…

He reached out for her and ran a hand through her hair and felt her react to his touch ever so slightly.

…maybe his touch did help her?

His thumb traced over her cheek, wiping the path of a stray tear before he gently placed his fingers under her chin and urged her head up. She slowly lifted her head up off her knees, pulling her legs tighter to herself as he urged her to look him in the eye.

His fingers brushed her hair off her face as she was locked in his gaze.

"What happened?" he asked her, his eyes searching her face for answers.

She held his gaze for a moment before her eyes dropped back down to the comforter; the vacant stare returning.

"Kylie," he said a bit more sternly, "What happened?"

Her eyes flicked back up to him for a moment. She looked as if her mind had switched back on for a moment, but as quickly as he had seen it, it was gone.

She just shook her head ever so slightly before dropping her eyes back down to the blanket.

He didn't get it. She had been fine 24 hours ago.

He wanted to know what was going on. It was driving him insane. He wanted her to have a smile back on her face and working the case with him. He hated how seeing her like this tore him apart at the seams. He couldn't focus on anything else. If this were anyone else but her, he probably would have snapped at them, insulted them, and then continue working on the increasingly interesting case at hand, ignoring them completely. But somehow this woman had made him patient and caring.

"Tell me Kyleigha," Sherlock told her even more sternly.

She didn't even respond to him. She was lost, gone completely.

He sighed and looked at her. He would never admit it out loud, but seeing her act like this scared him to death. She had been through a lot in her life, and she had always faced it with strength and courage. Not once had he seen her so broken.

If she had faced death, rape, abuse, killers, and every other horrible experience that she had been through with strength, he didn't even want to think how bad the thing was that sent her over the edge; the thing that she couldn't even tell him.

He picked up the blanket off the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her. She didn't react at all, just hugged her knees and stared at the bed distantly as he bundled her up as best as he could.

Sherlock swallowed the fear and emotion that he was feeling and willed his mind to clear. He had to do something other than worry about this. John would just tell him she needed time. If this were shock, she would come out of it; then maybe he could figure something out.

He grabbed her untouched cup of tea and stood up, looking at her for some sort of reaction… nothing…

He bent down and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead and ran a hand through her hair once more.

"Get some sleep," he told her quietly.

She just blinked slowly in response.

He let out another sigh. He doubted he had ever been this worried in his life. With cases and danger he could find a way to figure it out; he could solve them. But Kylie was so trapped in her own mind… He was at a loss.

Sherlock gave her one last glance before walking out of room, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

***&#^ # (*#**

Sherlock just stared at the fire as it flickered and danced across from him. He had stacked of crime scene photos all around him and Edgar Allen Poe's lifeworks pulled up on the laptop in front of him.

He let out a frustrated sigh and willed his mind to focus itself on the photos in front of him. He had made little to no progress on this case. His mind had been going in circles for the last four hours. He would start to see things in the case and start to form a lead, but then he would find himself staring at the fire, his mind no longer on the case, but on the vacant woman in his bedroom.

…_She would come out of it…_

He needed to work on this case. Worrying wasn't going to do anything. He might as well do something productive.

He couldn't get that vacant stare out of his head. It was like she had left her body completely…

_Focus…._

Sherlock glared at the fire and ran a hand over his face in frustration with himself. This never happened. He knew how to control his mind in every aspect.

He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward on the couch, picking up the newest set of crime scene photos. His eyes scoured them for anything new. There had to be a clue. No criminal was bright enough not to leave a trail behind.

He stopped at a photo of the heart hooked up to the ventilator and pump, cocking his head to the side as he looked at it. The ventilator was hospital grade. Though it was filthy and looked as if it had been there for years, connected to the rotting heart, it was a new model. He had seen them replacing the older ones at Bart's the week before last.

That didn't make sense though; the heart was old and decaying. The muscle on the outside rotting, the whole thing barely being kept "alive" and beating due to the ventilator. The heart was much MUCH older than the ventilator was. Either the ventilator was switched on the older heart, or well… someone had taken a very old heart and connected it to the ventilator to make it look as if it had been there for ages.

He needed to do a cell slide of the heart to tell.

…But the ventilator was filthy; covered in dust.

…_That's easy to feign…_

He flipped to look at the other organs and body parts they had found underneath the floorboards. He had seen enough bodies and knew enough about human decomposition to know that all of them were most likely extracted at the same time that the heart was.

He was pulled from his thoughts once more when heard the bedroom door open and soft footsteps walking into the room. He looked up quickly to see Kylie slowly walking into the room, the blanket still wrapped around her. She still looked vacant, but at least she was moving around a bit more consciously.

She stopped and looked at him for half a second before wandering into the kitchen and began making tea. Sherlock just sat there silently trying to decipher what was going on once more.

A few minutes of silence passed as the kettle was brought to a boil, switching itself off automatically when it did. She slowly emerged from the kitchen a few moments later with two mugs of tea in hand and the blanket draped over her. He just watched her as she walked over to him and stopped, slowly extending one of the mugs towards him. He looked at the sadness and exhaustion covered face before slowly reaching out to take it. She just stood there for a moment before her eyes went to the photos covering the table.

He could see her mind slowly processing what was going on.

…_Maybe she was out of her fog…_

She sat next to him, pulling her knees to her chest once more as she nursed her cup of tea.

He just stared at her.

"You find anything?" Kylie asked in a quiet and distant voice that wasn't typical of her at all.

… _at least she's talking…_

"Maybe," he responded, his eyes never leaving hers as she surveyed the table.

She nodded and they went into a silence once more.

His eyes analyzed every inch of her once more. She did indeed have a bit more life in her eyes, but the vacancy was replaced with a sadness that he hadn't seen before.

"Are you… alright?" he asked her.

She stared at her mug for a moment as if she was debating on how to respond to the question.

"Fine," she responded in the same voice before taking a sip of her tea.

Silence.

"No, you aren't," Sherlock told her.

She paused as she was sipping her tea; bringing it back down slowly and looking at it.

"No, I'm not," she told him in a voice that was barely audible. She swallowed and looked back up at the fire before bringing her cup of tea back up to her mouth, "But I will be."

Sherlock looked at her, worrying filling him more. She hadn't even withheld why she was upset. Usually her temper either blew up, or she just flat out told him. He had never had to quite work this hard to figure out what was wrong with her.

"What's… uh, wrong," he asked shifting awkwardly. This wasn't him… he didn't try to figure out emotions, he figured out logic and facts.

She just stared at the fire, taking another sip of her tea, "Nothing."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. That was obviously a lie. If nothing was wrong she wouldn't be upset… right?

Sherlock just looked down at his mug, and took a sip of the tea as they fell into silence once more.

"Then what happened?" he asked her quietly.

"Nothing," she responded once more.

Sherlock glared in annoyance at the floor. Why the hell wouldn't she tell him?

"I'll be fine," Kylie told him as she finished her tea.

Sherlock stared in amazement. She had never really hid anything from him. What in the hell could have been so bad that she wouldn't even tell him?

"I'm worried," he said as he froze. He stared in shock at the floor. That had come out of his mouth before he could even comprehend that he was actually saying it. It had bypassed his brain completely.

… What in the hell did this woman do to him? That had to be the most common question he asked himself nowadays…

She turned and looked at him for the first time, tears in her eyes once more, "You don't need to be," she told him softly.

For the first time since she walked into Baker Street soaking wet, he saw the light and caring back in her eyes.

"Then why don't you tell me?" he asked her.

Kylie looked at him for a moment longer before breaking his gaze and tracing the rim of her mug with a finger as she shut back down.

They sat in silence for nearly five minutes before Kylie spoke up once more.

"Because…" she trailed off once more, "Because I…" she stopped wiping her eyes. He saw her world begin to crumble once more.

"Because I love you," she finished.

Sherlock frowned at her as the pit in his stomach grew. What did that have to do anything?

"I love you and I …" she stopped and tried to collect herself, "I just cant."

Why couldn't she tell him? Because she loved him? That didn't even make sense…

"Because you love me…?"

She hugged her knees tighter to her chest, "I just.. I can't talk about it."

"Why not?" Sherlock asked. He was completely lost.

"Please… let it go," she pleaded with him.

He just looked at her for a moment. He wanted to know. He didn't do well with the unknown. He needed to know. But the way she was pleading with him…? God, he couldn't say no to her could he?

He looked down at his tea and nodded slightly.

Kylie let out a sigh and set down her mug before crawling into his lap, and hugging him tightly, burring her head in his neck as she began crying once more.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

He just put his arms around her in complete confusion. He didn't know when he had gained patience and was okay with not knowing something, but for some reason, having his Kylie in his arms once more was worth his own self-hatred for it.

**&*#( )&*$ *(**

Sherlock stroked a hand through Kylie's long auburn locks as her head lay on his lap. She had fallen asleep shortly after she had calmed down. He had gotten up to make more tea; he had come back only to find Kylie lay down on his couch. She had made him come and sit on the couch, only to put her head in his lap and use him as a pillow, falling fast asleep quicker than he had ever seen. She still looked sad, but she was calmer. Some sleep would probably do her some good.

He was now lost in his thoughts staring at the fire as he played with her hair.

Why on earth would the killer have switched the ventilator? It didn't make sense. Those things didn't die. The ventilator was new, but the heart was old. He didn't get it. Had the killer stolen the body? Or just saved the kill?

He knew he should get to Bart's now, but he didn't have the heart to wake Kylie, nor did he want to leave her alone at the moment.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs before John and Lestrade entered 221B Baker Street, followed by the last person Sherlock wanted to tolerate with an emotionally distraught Kylie; Holden…

"Sherlock did you…?" John began before he stopped, seeing Kylie fast asleep in his lap. John and Lestrade smiled as Holden followed them in and looked confused at the scene before him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, as he knew what those grins meant; a bunch of harassment coming his way.

"You two obviously haven't made any progress on the case," Lestrade whispered as he grinned.

Kylie stirred slightly in his lap. Sherlock glared at them and tried to sooth her back into sleep.

"I need to go to Bart's," he told them quietly, trying not to wake the woman in his lap.

"What's at Bart's?" Holden asked loudly.

Everyone in the room glared at him.

"You _had_ to have been dropped on your head as a child," John told him in amazement of his stupidity.

"My mother was a bit of a klutz when she drank her special medicine," Holden told him in all innocence of the situation.

"Now, that explains a lot," Lestrade said smiling at John.

Kylie groaned a bit before stretching and opening her eyes. Sherlock glared at the other three for waking her.

"What are you three doing here?" Kylie asked as she yawned, running a hand through her hair.

"We came to see if you two had found anything," Lestrade smiled, "But apparently you two were pre-occupied."

Sadness took over Kylie's face as she slowly sat up, causing the rest of the men in the room's smiles to fade.

"Domestic?" Lestrade asked.

John tensed. Mary had been right, something was up with Kylie. He just hoped that she had told Sherlock.

"No," Kylie smiled at him fakely, "Just tired."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you two just come into question us?" Sherlock snapped at them.

"Well, yeah," Lestrade shrugged, "That and Mary found something that the two of you are going to want to see."

He paused and grinned at them, "Someone else broke the case for once."

**A bit repetitive, I know… but it needed to happen.**

**On a completely different note; I started a blog about a week ago. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SHERLOCK NOR TUMBLR NOR FANFICTION AT ALL. I have an eating disorder, body issues, and severe anxiety and its just sort of the story of my journey trying to get back into the shape that I want to be in and trying to get a better body image. Its bitter and sarcastic, but it's the things that I am learning right now. I don't know if any of you suffer from that too, but if you do, I hope you check it out and maybe leave a comment or two. The goal behind it is to sort of document my journey and try to help others if I can along the way.**

**Its (and its all spaced out because this damn site wont let me post a link) asarcasticjourney .blogspot .com**

**If you do leave a comment if you wouldn't mind mentioning that you found it on here it would be much appreciated. I want to kind of be anonymous on here. **

**Anyhow…**

**Review?**


	98. Chapter 98

**You guys are seriously amazing! Thanks so much for all of your amazing support!**

**I was asked to post the name of my blog again because it wouldn't post last time.. hahaha its (and its all spaced out… apologies… tis the only way I can get away with it.) asarcasticjourney. blogspot. Com. I hope some of you check it out. **

**Guest: thanks! That's a vaild point. I was planning on doing that, but I think your comment just gave me more ideas so thanks my dear!**

**Amelia: glad you found it! I had to repost it. The site took it off. Thanks so much though. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Oreal770: Thanks my dear!**

**Le Feuilly: hahah I know. Thanks so much! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. **

**Holmesiswheretheheartis: I PMed you my dear! But thanks so much once more!**

**Newtofanfic: thanks so much. Hahaha its okay. Its just some shit I'm dealing with. Im not as bad as I was at my worst, so small steps right? I really appreciate all of that. Thank you. **

**Bored411: Thanks my dear!**

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: Thanks!**

**Fantasy-Girl 1996: I'm not going to comment. Hahaha I have plans… that's all you need to know. **

**AnonymousGuest: Fanfic took off the name. Hopefully its in this one, if not PM me and I'll send it to you. But I am so sorry to hear that. I was anorexic for a while and still have the tendancies. I get it. I hope the blog helps you a bit. If not, I'm always here! :D  
**

**MonzaBird: I really am mean to my characters aren't I?**

**GetSherlocked: Thanks! I was wondering at the time! And Aw, good! That's so nice to hear! **

**Gwilwillith: Thanks as always my dear!  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Sorry! **

**Heart of Diamond: Im sorry. Well at least upward turn is coming?**

**Miriam: I totally get that. No worries at all. That's the last thing I would ever want. **

**Anyhow, heres the next chapter for you guys!**

John looked between Kylie and Sherlock nervously, as he tried to analyze what was going on between his two best friends.

Both were oddly silent as they sat across from John. Sherlock kept sending Kylie worried looks. It was as if he were trying to analyze her as well as try to read her emotional status. Kylie on the other hand was staring out the window, sadness about her, as she looked lost in her own thoughts. John watched her hand shift and find Sherlock's hand on the seat next to her, interlacing her fingers with her.

He fought a smile as he watched Sherlock look at his hand interlocked with the woman beside him, a corner of his mouth pulling up in a comforted smile. His thumb traced across her hand before he looked back up at her. She was still gazing out the window, but John could easily tell that her reaching out for him made Sherlock at least feel a bit better.

Sherlock's body tensed and he slowly looked up to see John watching them intently. He just smiled at his friend, only to make the dark-haired detective blush, shifting to cover up his hand that was interlocked with Kylie's with his jacket.

John smirked even more at his friend's embarrassment as he silently turned and looked out the window. Even after being in a relationship for a year and a half, he was still embarrassed getting caught holding hands with the woman he was living with.

The cab finally slowed to a stop outside of Scotland Yard. John turned to pay the driver as Sherlock opened the door, getting out, only to be stopped by the fact that his hand intertwined with Kylie's hadn't moved. He glanced back into the cab to see her staring at the seat across from her, lost in her thoughts.

He glanced at John who was talking with the cabbie before tugging on her hand gently. He could see the light switch back on in her eyes as she turned to look at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Come on," he muttered to her quietly.

Her face contorted into confusion as she glanced around, not realizing that the cab had stopped.

John turned around and made to get out of the cab as well when he froze and looked at the scene around him. His eyes connected with Sherlock's briefly before he watched him mutter something quietly to Kylie once more and she slowly got out of the cab, her hand still in his.

John's stomach sunk. Something had definitely happened…

**^%*&&*(**

Kylie felt as if she were walking through a fog. Not as badly as she did before, but quiet time in the cab had given her a bit more time to think.

…_Sherlock had actually agreed to have kids… he wanted kids…_

…_he would leave her if he found out. What more did she have to offer him? Nothing… absolutely nothing…_

_He loves you. Stop being an idiot. _

_He could do so much better than this. He could be happy. _

_HE'S HAPPY WITH YOU! Seriously, since when does he take care of people? Oh, wait… he doesn't JUST YOU!_

… _he deserves a family that loves him… a child of his own. _

_He deserves you…_

"Ky?" Sherlock's voice said quietly.

Kylie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. His eyes were gazing at her in a frightened worry once more as his usual stony expression was still in place.

She gave him a small smile, "I'm okay," she told him.

_Lying to your boyfriend Kyleigha? Yeah, because that's SO going to help your relationship…_

Sherlock just kept staring at her as John practically jogged up behind them. He just stopped and looked between the two of them.

Kylie caught John's eye for half a second before catching onto the fact that he was trying to figure out what was going on …If anyone was going to figure out what was going on, it would be John… and that is by far the LAST thing that Kylie needed at the moment.

She turned back to face front and froze. How did they get in front of the elevator already? She had somehow walked all the way through the Yard to the lift without even noticing.

"Alright," John said breaking the silence between the three of them, "because neither of you are willing to talk, I'll just ask and break the elephant in the room."

Sherlock just looked at him as Kylie avoided his eye completely.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" he asked crossing his arms in front of him in an extremely father-like fashion.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Kylie felt herself be pulled in immediately as John sighed and followed.

"I swear to God, if you two are being awkward because Kylie got knocked…" he began.

Right before he was about to step into the elevator, a large hand met his face, not anywhere else on his body like a normal person would push, but his face; pushing him out of the elevator right as the doors closed.

"Take the next one," Sherlock snapped at John before pulling his hand back into the elevator right as the door shut, leaving an extremely stunned John behind.

Did Sherlock REALLY just push him out of the elevator by pushing him out by his FACE?

….REALLY?

**^*#& *(# )(**

Kylie just gazed, stunned at the closed doors for a moment as the elevator began moving.

Did he just literally shove John out by his face?

Sherlock pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator and turned towards her.

"You're not alright," Sherlock told her immediately.

"What are we…?" Kylie began slowly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I told you."

"What is wrong Kyleigha?" he asked, the frustration coming out. He saw her cower slightly at the harshness of his tone. He closed his eyes and took a breath; he didn't mean to frighten her. That would just make things worse.

"What happened yesterday Ky?" he asked in a much softer tone as he ran a hand through her hair gently, feeling her relax slightly with the touch.

She just looked at him for nearly a minute; numb and empty thoughts moving across her mind.

His eyes searched hers, analyzing, trying to decipher.

She shook her head as he watched her eyes fill up with tears once more, "I cant."

"Why?"

"I just… I… cant."

"You can…"

"JUST DROP IT!"

Sherlock went silent as he just stared at her, taken aback that she had yelled at him. She was crying now as she looked at the ground, arms wrapped around herself, in an attempt to find comfort.

He didn't know what to do. She had never yelled at him and then went dead silent.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, wiping some tears off of her face, "Its just…"

He watched her expectantly as he watched her inner struggle.

"Just what?"

She looked at him, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… because I'm not ready to," she told him in a barely audible voice.

He looked at her in slight shock. What on earth could she not be ready to tell him? What could be that bad?

"You don't need to solve every mystery," she told him quietly as she took a step towards him, wiping her eyes as she did, "I'm your girlfriend; not a case, not a suspect. Your girlfriend."

She brought a hand up to his face, her eyes the clearest he'd seen yet. Was she back?

Her thumb traced his cheekbone, "I just…" she trailed off, "I just… I'm not ready to tell you. Hell, I'm not even ready to deal with it myself."

She paused and shut her eyes before looking at him again, "I'm not asking you to understand, or solve the mystery yourself. I just need you to let me have this to myself for a while."

He looked at her, his gaze softening.

She smiled at him through her tears before she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his tenderly.

He shut his eyes as he felt the warmth spread throughout his body as it always did; the all-too familiar tingling was back. The same tingling that he couldn't get enough of.

She broke the kiss and looked at him, her thumb slowly caressing his cheek, "I'll be fine. I just… I think I need time. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"You said that last night," he told her quietly.

The light in her eyes began to go out once more as she looked slightly ashamed. He was going to lose her to the empty shell once more…

"I need more than three hours," she muttered to him, looking at the floor once more, "The silence of the car ride just got me thinking…"

Sherlock looked at her expectantly, waiting to finish the sentence, giving him some clue as to why she was so upset.

She just stopped and shook her head before stepping into his arms, hugging him tightly, searching for comfort.

He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. He still had no idea what was going on. What was upsetting her was slowly killing him. He wanted to solve it for her, fix it for her, and he couldn't. He was helpless.

WHY WOULDN'T SHE TELL HIM?

He shut his eyes and laid a kiss in her hair. He couldn't lose her. He'd have to wait this one out and try to trace her steps yesterday.

Why didn't she want him to know?

_She never said that. She needs time. John would tell you to give her time. _

_I did. All last night. _

_Less than 24 hours isn't __time__…_

He had to give it to her. If there was one person in the world that he would wait around for, it was Kyleigha Gibbs.

The elevator started up suddenly, startling them slightly as it began traveling down towards the morgue once more.

The elevator doors opened as a very angry looking John stood glaring at his two friends still in their embrace.

"You two shove me out just so you can shag in the damn elevator?" John asked in anger and disbelief.

John stopped ranting as he saw Kylie wipe her eyes once more and his taller friends glare as she pulled away from the dark-haired detective.

"We weren't shagging John," she told him quietly and pushed past him, into the morgue.

John watched her for a moment. No quip, no quick witted response? Oh, there was definitely something wrong with her.

"What's going on with her, Sherlock?" he asked, now fully concerned as he turned back around to face his friend.

Sherlock just paused as he watched her walk through the morgue doors, his face full of something that John rarely saw from his friend; worry and concern.

He just shook his head slightly and followed her in, leaving John all alone once more.

He stood there for a moment, letting the information sink in. Kylie was acting strange, Sherlock didn't know why, was fully worried, and Kylie hadn't told Mary either… Okay, now was the time to start panicking for his friends.

**&*^ #*&( **

"About time you lot got here," Mary grinned at her friend as she was bent over some decaying, and thrashed looking organ they had pulled up from underneath the floorboards.

Mary paused and looked at her friend, seeing the expression and forced smile on her face.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," Kylie told her as she looked at the organ and willed her stomach not to churn.

"You sure…?" Mary began as Sherlock barged in.

"What'd you find?" He asked immediately.

Mary sighed and glared at him, "I'm trying to have a conversation…"

"…and wasting time," Sherlock finished as he began poking around the lab.

Mary just stared at him in disbelief before turning back to her friend.

"Just tell him," Kylie said waving her hand, "He'll just bitch and moan more the longer you put it off."

Sherlock shot his girlfriend a glare as Mary laughed.

"Fine," Mary said as John walked into the morgue, "I have good news, and I have bad news."

"I don't have time for these games," Sherlock told her, "Quickly, to the point."

"Don't be rude to my wife," John told him as he leaned up against one of the tables.

"Wasting time," Sherlock nagged, "A killer is on the loose John."

"So standing for ten minutes in an elevator with your girlfriend is okay, but Mary not spitting out what she has to say immediately upon entry is going to be a waste of time?"

Sherlock glared at his best friend.

"Like I was saying," Mary said, bringing the attention back onto her, "I have good news and bad news."

"We heard," Sherlock grumbled, earning him another glare.

"The good news is, is that our victim's name is Hector Morton, place of residence, a story above where his body was found underneath the floorboards," Mary told them, ignoring Sherlock completely.

"Still consistent with Poe's story," Sherlock muttered as he folded his hands in front of him in his thinking stance.

"Don't get too excited," Mary told them as she brought down a scope, putting the magnified image on the screen.

"You see, I did some research on Mr. Hector Morton," Mary continued, "He died in 2001."

Sherlock's head snapped up towards Mary before his eyes went to the screen.

"The rate of decomp of the tissue says he's been dead for less than three weeks," Kylie said looking at Mary questioningly, "taking the surroundings that were in the home."

"He could have been frozen," John suggested.

"No sign of it in the tissue dear," Mary told him.

"Then this isn't Hector Morton," Sherlock concluded logically, "You misidentified him."

Mary sighed, "Hector Morton was a registered sex offender. His DNA was in the database. I ran it three times to be certain, this is definitely Hector Morton."

"Plot twist," John smirked.

"Then the question is," Mary said as she removed her gloves, "who is buried in place of Hector Morton and how in the hell did this all happen?"

**&^#*(() **

"Its obviously not a serial killing!" Lestrade argued, "We have the bastard! Its open and shut!"

"UGH! Don't you see! That's what the killer wants you to believe!" Sherlock argued, "Its following Poe's stories to a T!"

"So you want me to dig up another body of a man who has been dead for nearly 13 years just so you can prove that he was murdered again in a killing you are desperately trying to make into a serial due to your boredom?" Lestrade asked.

"You thought it was a serial too," Kylie pointed out, "You still going to dig up the other guy?"

"That's what I thought when I listen to your crazy rational! I have a confession!" Lestrade told them.

"The guy has schizophrenia and told you that he was hearing the heart beat underneath the floorboards. How stable is your killer?" John added in.

"He chopped up a body, put a heart on a ventilator and buried it underneath his floor for months. How stable do you expect him to be?" Lestrade countered.

"I can't believe I am saying this," Mary sighed, "But why don't you let Witham talk to him? He can tell you if the profile fits."

Sherlock stared at her as if she had lost her mind completely.

Lestrade just looked at her for a moment and sighed, "Fine. I'll let Witham interview him. BUT, I need a connection between the three cases other than you can willy-nilly connect them to Edmund Andrew… whatever…"

"Edgar Allen Poe," the rest of the room corrected.

"Whatever," Lestrade said as he picked up the phone, "Find me a connection."

"What changed Greg?" Kylie asked as she looked at him, "You were convinced it was a serial and now you aren't."

Lestrade just looked at her and hung up the phone, running a hand down his face.

"You lot might as well know," he sighed, "We are having a change in power. Super Intendant Holden is retiring and a transfer from Wales is coming in."

"So what's the problem?" Mary shrugged. She had heard the news too.

"New Super Intendant Green and I have um… and interesting history," Lestrade told them, "You see we stared out as Sergeants together and she liked to close cases as quickly as she possibly could, giving her the highest solve rate in Scotland Yard. She was about to be promoted to Detective Inspector when I found a few holes in her cases."

"She held it against you?" John asked.

"That, and that's when I discovered Sherlock here who publically made her look like a horse's arse in front of the entire Yard and evidentially show that she had put nearly 30 of the wrong people behind bars," Lestrade told them.

"Thirty?" Mary gaped, "and she's been promoted? How?"

"How did Holden get hired?" Lestrade asked, "its political."

"So how does this effect the fact that you don't believe us?" Sherlock asked, not understanding at all.

"If I don't solve this quickly, it gives her an excuse to fire me. A serial killer is not what she wants to come in to. I need you lot to be certain before I can start calling it a serial and digging up bodies," He told them.

The room lay in heavy silence for a moment before Sherlock spoke up.

"But we are certain."

**Sorry if it's a bit confusing. I wrote this with little to no focus over the span of about three days, so I apologize.**

**Review? Pretty please?**


	99. Chapter 99

**Thanks so much to all my amazing reviewers. You guys seriously don't understand how much l love feedback!**

**Saadhana: I don't know if you are up to date yet, but Thanks! Sorry I made you cry!  
**

**Amelia: Yeah.. I guess you can say that. I mean I hadn't really thought about it, but in my mind… the egg had been fertilized, but couldn't attach because all of the damage. They don't really know why or how Morning sickness is caused, but I think it may be due to the chemical and hormone release with fertilization… just my speculation.. I'm prob TOTALLY wrong. **

**Le Feuilly: good! I'm glad!  
**

**Lovelovelove: Thanks my dear! That's definitely one of my goals!**

**Heart of Diamond: I will try my best!**

**Newtofanfic: Thanks so much! Hahah I hadn't thought of that, but that's a good thing to go off of. :D and thanks. I hope it helps someone else!**

**Bored411: Yeah, I know… I thought that after I posted it too.. **

**Gwilwillith: Thanks my dear! Glad you think that!  
**

**Get Sherlocked: Thanks my dear! **

**Hannahhobnob: I hope so too :D**

**CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: Thanks for your review my dear!**

**Okay guys, heres the next chapter… let me know what you think PLEASE!**

"_Daddy! Daddy!" a dark-haired toddler said excitedly as he ran as fast as he could over to where his father was sitting on the couch, flipping through photographs on his laptop. _

"_Hmm?" Sherlock muttered to the little boy with bright blue eyes as he stopped in front of him, excitement nearly bursting at the seams. _

"_Mommy and me did diwision!" the boy told him excitedly. _

"_Mommy and I," Sherlock corrected. _

_The boy paused and thought for a second, "Mommy and I did diwision," he corrected himself. _

_Sherlock frowned and shut the laptop before he looked at the boy, a smile playing on his face. _

"_Diwision?" he asked with a raised eyebrow._

_The little boy looked to his mother as she leaned up against the doorframe of the kitchen, smiling at the scene in front of her._

"_We did long division," Kylie told him as she watched her son smile at her before he began to crawl up into his father's lap, sheet of "homework" in hand._

"_Oh really?" Sherlock asked his son as he moved the laptop and pulled his son into his arms, looking at the chicken scratch of math and developing motor skills written in green crayon on the paper. It was barely readable, but the boy was indeed doing long division. _

"_He's doing long division with remainders and decimals and he's three Sherlock," Kylie said as she wandered over to the couch. _

_Sherlock shrugged as he looked down at the little boy, pride radiating off of him, "I was doing calculus by the time I was twelve. Three isn't unreasonable."_

"_He's three," Kylie emphasized, "both our kids are doing math and reading at least seven years above the average for their age."_

_The boy looked at his mother as she sat down next to them, furrowing his eyebrows at her in a pout that looked exactly like the one his father gave her so often, "Three and a quarter."_

_Kylie smiled and raised an eyebrow at her son, "Don't back talk young man."_

_The little boy looked down as he played with his father's hands like he always did since he was born and looked down at the paper, as if trying to study it._

"_Sowry Mommy," he told her. _

_Kylie ran a hand through his dark curls and smiled at the little boy._

"_Its okay sweetie," she told him, "Thank you for apologizing." _

_The boy nodded and cuddled leaned back into his father's chest cuddling into him as he looked at the paper, completely enthralled by it. _

_Kylie couldn't help but smile, knowing the boy was hardly studying, but trying extremely hard to mimic his father as he so often saw him staring at pictures, trying to find clues. _

_The door to 221B opened and a little auburn haired girl with wild curls ran into the flat, followed closely by a blond girl with bright green eyes. _

"_Mommy! Daddy!" the auburn haired girl said as she ran over to them, thrusting her hand out towards them, "Aunt Mary painted our nails!"_

"_Wow," Kylie told the two smiling girls, "pretty!"_

"_We even painted Daddy's!" the little blond girl told her, giggling as her very pregnant mother came walking up the stairs. _

_Sherlock scoffed as he removed the little boys shoes, making it less painful for him as the little boy huddled up against him. _

"_You painted Uncle John's nails?" Kylie asked skeptically, looking at Mary. _

"_He was asleep," Mary grinned at them, "the last case knocked him out." _

_Kylie smiled and ran a hand through her daughter's hair as she climbed in her lap as well, trying to show her now pouting twin brother her pink nails. _

_Family, her family…._

"Kylie?"

Kylie's head snapped towards Mary as her friend raised an eyebrow at her.

…_Imagination… that was all your imagination. You can't have kids…_

"You okay?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," Kylie said with a fake smile, "totally fine. Just spaced out."

Mary looked at her skeptically.

Kylie quickly looked back down at the photos in front of her and wondered how quickly she had gotten out of control once more. Upon talking to Mary in the morgue, she had been able to push most of her thoughts out the window about her issues at hand, and act pretty normal. She was finding that the distraction of the case was helping her to come out of the fog for bits of time and push the thoughts, sadness, and worry out of her mind for a little while.

Coming back to Baker Street however had begun a whole new set of issues. The toddlers she had seen in her mind so many times running around the flat were invading her mind, making it nearly impossible for her to think about anything else.

…_It was so vivid, so real…_

"You sure you are okay?" Mary asked, catching on, "You've hardly touched your food."

Kylie looked at the plate of Chinese food that she hadn't even touched. It just sat in her lap, staring at her.

"She's fine," Sherlock imputed looking at Kylie with slight worry, catching her eye for half a second before looking back down at the photos.

John looked between the two of them. Both had been skirting around the fact that there was something wrong. Sherlock had at least kind of sort of let John know that he had no clue what was going on with her, but now he was covering? It didn't make sense.

"We aren't stupid," John told them.

Mary paused, midbite and looked at her husband. Did he know something she didn't?

"I'm fine," Kylie shrugged as she pulled her knees into her chest and stared at the pictures from the scenes blankly, "I don't know what everyone is so hung up about."

John just stared at her.

"Can we get back to the case now?" Sherlock snapped, knowing John was going to keep pressing on the issue, "Because our links are blatant enough for the idiots at the Yard."

John sighed and glanced at his wife, sharing a look of worry over their two friends. Kylie had her knees to her chest staring vacantly at the photos, not eating, while Sherlock was snappy and glancing at her every two seconds when he believed no one was looking.

"CASE?" Sherlock griped as he glanced up and saw the look John and Mary were sharing.

"Seriously, we're your friends…" Mary began slowly looking at Kylie and Sherlock.

"And what does that have to do with the case right now?" Sherlock snapped.

"THERE IS SOMETHING OBVIOUSLY WRONG!" John said in frustration.

SMACK

Pictures hit the ground as Kylie quickly stood up, grabbed her jacket and walked out of the flat with out a single word.

John sighed and kicked himself for not letting it go. She obviously didn't want to talk about it, but she also had a habit of holding things in. Hell, if Thomas had never showed up in London, he doubted any of them, even Sherlock, would have ever known she had been raped.

John looked at his friend, opening his mouth to apologize, but the look on Sherlock's face stopped him. A strange mixture of worry, hurt, sadness, confusion, and bewilderment was written all over his face as he looked out the door that Kylie had shut on her way out.

"Something must be really wrong," Mary said quietly in shock, "She's never reacted like that."

Sherlock just sent her a glare before grabbing his coat and scarf and walking out the door, shutting it loudly behind him.

John and Mary sat in silence for a few moments.

"What'd we miss?" Mary asked him quietly, "We were only gone for a week."

**&^*(# )(**

Sherlock stepped out onto the rainy streets of London, wrapping his jacket around himself, tossing his scarf around his neck as he buttoned his coat. He looked around for any sign of the auburn-haired woman; his eyes searching cabs, walkways, sidewalks, everywhere.

…She was completely gone…

His mind began racing on where she could have gone. She went to only a few places when she was upset; to him, running, her office at Bart's, Charlie's grave, or walking around the city aimlessly. She obviously wasn't running. She was oddly picky about what she went running in and her jeans and pea coat were not her first options, so she wasn't running. She wasn't with him, marking the first option off his list. His guess was that she had been wandering the city the day before last so she most likely wasn't doing that again.

Bart's or Charlie's grave…

Wait, there was one more spot…

He didn't know why, but something was telling him that she went to a place he only thought she had been twice before. His feet began to take him in the direction of the old library as he tied his scarf and shoved his hands in his pockets as the rain drizzled down around him.

He had no idea what was wrong with the woman he cared so much for, but for some reason, he now believed that it was worse than she had led it to be. Mary was right, she had never acted like this. The little bit of clarity she had been having lately calmed his mind about it and allowed him to give her the space that she had practically begged him for. But having her react so strongly to John asking what was wrong, brought even more fear to him.

…fear? Was it fear? Or Worry?

Hell, he didn't know anymore. His mind felt so garbled with emotion and feelings that the logic in his mind was struggling to come forward.

His mind was just racing with thoughts of things that would set her over the edge like this. He didn't see any sign of attack; no bruises, no scratches, nothing. Had she been raped? Most likely not, but it wasn't off the table completely. Was she sick? She had been throwing up, but he thought that that was because of… well, he didn't quite know…

…could be stress… or guilt…

What would she be guilty of?

_Think of the clues you have…_

She got more upset when he said that they could have children after she had been gone and avoiding him all day, she cried when he told her they didn't have to, she had been sick, and she said she couldn't tell him because she loved him….

He froze as he walked as his brain put it together…

…had she… had an affair?

_No._ His mind told him immediately, but a part of him began to lose it completely.

…_it would explain a lot. Her guilt is why she cant tell you…_

He rolled his eyes at himself. No. He knew for a fact that that wouldn't happen. Not on her end willingly anyway.

_You don't know that. You let yourself get all… emotional… You don't know fact from emotionally tainted crap._

He sped up walking, trying to clear his mind. He needed to find her; that's what mattered right now.

He stopped in slight shock as he looked up and saw the old library in front of him. He frowned. It was a twenty-minute walk from Baker Street and he was already here? He had been THAT lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the time passing.

_Because the woman you loved had an affair…_

_You have ZERO proof of that._

_It's the only logical explanation._

_No, it isn't. _

_Then what else could it be?_

…

_Exactly. _

_Its not why. _

_Then why are you worried it's the truth? That she'll crush your heart and prove you right that love is a dangerous disadvantage?_

He shut his eyes and willed his mind to stop. He knew that his mind was wrong, but the thought was still there.

…He had to talk to her.

He entered the building and climbed the stairs, going to the roof where he silently hoped she would be.

He pushed open the door and let out a sigh of slight relief as he saw a soaking wet Kylie sitting on the edge of the roof in the pouring rain, staring vacantly at the city of London all around her. He slowly walked out onto the roof, his mind going crazy.

_You have to know… You have the right to._

Sherlock shut his eyes and willed that random patience that came only when he was with her to appear. She was already touchy on the issue, and he trusted her.

…_yes, but you don't trust others. She could have been raped again. _

_She didn't have a mark on her. _

_It could have been at gunpoint… she wouldn't have a mark on her that way_

He swallowed trying to push the horrible possibilities out of his head as he walked over to her and sat down, looking at the city around him as well.

"You followed me," she said quietly.

"You ran," he countered. He was nervous and worried… he was never those two things…

She just nodded and looked out at the city .

"I was worried," he told her awkwardly.

She just nodded and wiped her tears that had mixed with the rain.

She had been raped… it had to be that horrible for her to be this upset.

"I can't have kids Sherlock," she told him suddenly.

He paused and looked at her.

"Because of the damage done by Thomas during the rapes. The doctor told me I'm infertile," she told him, beginning to cry once more, "I can't give that to you."

He froze completely.

….Wait…

"Is… is that why you've been so upset?" he asked.

"I can't give you kids," she muttered as she began to lose more and more control of herself.

Sherlock began laughing out of pure relief. She couldn't have kids? That's why she had been so upset. Just that. She hadn't been raped. She hadn't cheated on him…

… She had just been to the damn doctor.

He saw her head turn to look at him out of the corner of his eye as he shut his eyes chuckling.

…she had had him all worried over this?

WHAM

He was shoved back hard into the pavement of the roof as Kylie shoved him backwards before getting up and storming off of the roof and back into the old library.

He just laid on the ground in shock.

Not good?

**Its short, I know… sorry guys… I'm entering finals week and I have graduation next week so forgive my random (or prob frequent because I'll be attempting to study) updates. **

**Review? Make my day with feedback?**


	100. Chapter 100

**I am SO sorry this one took me so long to get out guys! My life is nuts. Its finals week and I'm slowly dying. Haha not really, I just am so over this. **

**Anyhow, a HUGE thanks to you guys for making studying a little more enjoyable when I get a review!**

**Anon1111111110: Thank you for your feedback! I TOTALLY get how you would think that I've based Kylie off myself (especially because I did mention how I used to have an eating disorder/am still dealing with it, and anxiety) but she is DEFINITELY NOT anything like me. I was afraid that it would turn into this at first, but she is much different than me especially on those factors. Sure, we both have those, but her's is stress-based. And for anxiety, I have crazy panic attacks, Kylie's is just high stress over Sherlock and not eating. She cuts, I have never cut nor experienced 90% of the stuff she has gone through. The cause and root of it is completely different. I don't know if that makes sense at all, but there is so much that can differ with that diagnosis its hard to quantify and explain it all. I guess as writers, we tend to write about what we know, because you can write realistically about it. That's what I want this story to be; realistic. Like I said, I totally understand how you would think that especially because it and the lovey-doveyness in this story has been absurd, but I did do it like that on purpose. The characters are dealing with things like addiction, death, danger, heart complications, stubbornness, eating disorders,… you get the picture. Realistically, they wont get over those things quickly, esp with Sherlock thrown into the mix. I do put myself in Kylie's shoes, and a bit of me may come out now and again, but I think if you knew me, I don't think you would think that. I get that that is the feeling that you get off the story, and I can completely understand that. I will be more careful to ensure that doesn't happen. Thank you for your kind words on Sherlock's character and I didn't think you were being cold-hearted at all. Please send me a PM sometime or another review (I don't know if you are still reading). I am really sorry that you haven't been enjoying this lately and I do hope that this may help you understand a bit more of where I am coming from and what I am attempting to do with this story. **

**Get Sherlock: Thanks my dear! Hahah only him!**

**Oreal770: Thank you my dear! Good luck to you as well! no, Studying always comes first, this is just short break and stress relief. **

**Lee: Thank you so much my dear! You are far too kind. **

**Saadhana: hahahahah you'll see… that's all I have to say! And no, I thought I apologized for the length! I just wanted to end it there. Sorry!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

**Anon: Thank you so much! That really means a lot! Hmm.. good question.. Honestly I hadn't thought of either of those, but in my mind, either Gemma Arterton (with an American accent) or Cobie Smulders (With auburn hair of course) but Katherine McPhee wouldn't be bad either. I don't know. I sort of base the character's looks as a sort of combination between those two so either one of them playing her? That'd be awesome. **

**Guest: thanks so much! Hahah glad you thought so. I wasn't too sure with it when I first wrote it. And thanks for saying that. I try to do that a lot. It's the kind of stuff I like the most so I do try to incorporate it. **

**Hannahhobnob: hahah that he does!**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear!  
**

**Le Feuilly: Very wrong…**

**AnonymousGuest: haha you're fine! Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. Really.. .thank you. **

**Kie1993: :D I know…**

**Bored411: never most likely… its too fun to write…**

**KijoKuroi: I'm trying! I'm sorry! Life gets in the way!  
**

**I hope you guys like this one! It's a bit slow, I apologize. **

Kylie pulled her knees into her chest tightly as she stared at the wall of the upstairs bedroom of Baker Street, wishing she could just cry for the 25th time in the last 24 hours to get the emotion out, but she had no more tears left to shed.

She wanted to cry so she could focus on crying rather than the hurt, sadness, and betrayal that she felt.

Why did she tell him? She shouldn't have told him. She thought that he would understand. He had been so supportive. After stewing over everything for so long, she had to tell someone. She wasn't even sure after replaying the scenario over and over in her head a thousand times since the moment she had stormed off the roof of the building if she had even purposely said it. It had just felt as if her mind was outside of her body, as if she had watched the scene on the rooftop occur from afar. The words had just flowed out of her mouth like a volcano before she even realized it.

God, why had she told him? She was so stupid, she just should have held onto it for a while longer. Keeping it in and to herself was better than all this.

How had she expected him to understand? He had finally agreed to have children and then he… laughs?

She heard the door to the flat open and shut as her stomach filled with dread. All she wanted to do was sit here, staring at the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest, avoiding the one person who she knew could make her feel better. She was so hurt… so angry with him.

She heard footsteps down below her walking through the entire flat before they paused, and came pounding up the stairs to the bedroom where she lie.

She pulled her knees into her chest even tighter.

The footsteps stopped outside the door and paused; no attempt to even open the door for a moment. It was as if he was staring at the door, contemplating the meaning of a door that was always open being shut.

The knob jiggled after a moment as he found it lock.

Kylie rubbed her eyes and glanced at the lock pick kit next to her. She had picked it up when she had entered to ensure that she had some privacy. She just couldn't deal with him right now.

She had told him that she couldn't have kids; the one thing that he knew she desperately wanted, the one thing that she had opened up and talked to him about, the one thing that he had finally decided that he wanted as well, and he had just… laughed…

A hesitant knock on the door echoed throughout the room.

"Kylie?" Sherlock's voice said awkwardly from behind the door.

She didn't respond, just gripped her knees even tighter.

"Kyleigha, let me in."

She shut her eyes. She knew she should deal with this like an adult. She should let him in and have an adult conversation, and adult argument about this, but she couldn't. She was just going to sit there and pray that she would cry so she could get the built up feelings out of her system.

"Kylie… please. I know you are in there."

She didn't know why she was being so absurd; why she was purposely shoving him away. She was angry, hurt, and irrational. She didn't want to forgive him yet, as horrible as it sounded.

The knock pounded a few more times.

Silence.

Sigh.

"Kylie, please."

She heard a thud against the door as if he had gently hit his forehead on the door in frustration.

Guilt flooded through her. She hated fighting with him, but the anger with him was usurping every will she had to open up the door and let him in.

Kylie just settled on staring blankly at the wall once more before becoming lost in her thoughts once more.

**&#* (&# **

Sherlock slid down the doorframe and stared down the staircase. This definitely was not good. She had never locked him out like this. Sure, she had been angry with him, but she had either hit him, or had an outburst towards him… never hid from him and not even let him in the room.

The only reason that he had known she was here was because the lock pick was missing off the desk where he knew it had been earlier that day.

She was really that mad at him. For what, he really didn't know, but it was obviously had something to do with something that was said… or not said…Honestly he really had no idea.

She had been upset, emotional, irrational, got him all worried about her for what turned out to be absolutely nothing.

She couldn't have kids. He still didn't understand how that upset her this much, but that was obviously the answer. He just didn't understand why she was so upset with him. He hadn't even said anything. He had just laughed with… oh…

He had laughed…

Granted it wasn't directed at her words, but she was over emotional with PMS …

Wait, it had been more than her typical week and a half of PMS. Her menstruation should have started at least five days ago…

He frowned. She just said she went to the doctor and told him she couldn't have kids.

…Okay, he was officially confused. He had about fifty explanations, and none of them explained everything.

He shut his eyes and put his head in his hands. How could one person be so damn confusing? He wasn't used to being completely lost when it came to clues and evidence, but she constantly made him feel lost.

However, none of this solved his current problem of her being completely either angry or upset with him. He was never good at fixing these things. He usually just held her and she began talking, they apologized, made up, and usually either ended up in the bedroom, shower, or spending time on the couch. It was a process that he thought he had finally mastered, but his current point told him he obviously hadn't.

How in the hell was he going to convince her to open the door?

**&* &*( **

Kylie had no idea how long she had been staring at the wall for. It must have been hours. It was completely dark in the small bedroom now as the sun had set a long time ago.

She wished she would just fall asleep; that way she could get out of her own head. She hated this feeling. She knew that Sherlock Holmes wasn't your typical guy, nor your typical boyfriend; but she thought that he at least loved her enough to listen to her and support her through something that was tearing her apart at the seams.

_He does love you, you know that. He just doesn't understand…_

How could he not understand? He was the brightest person that she had ever known. Sure he was still new to this whole emotional thing, but he was probably the most emotional person that she knew. He was sweet, sensitive, fought for what he believed in…

…_but he laughed at you…_

She just shut her eyes and curled up with the pillow. Kylie didn't know what to do. She was so mad at him, but all that she wanted was him here with her, holding her as he ran a hand through her hair, kiss her temple, and tell her that everything will be alright. That wasn't how the world worked. She felt like she was living a fantasy being in love with such an amazing man, but this was reality. He wasn't perfect by any stretch, she knew that; but she was just shocked and hurt that he was so insensitive about an issue that she was so upset about.

…_she couldn't have kids…_

She felt a knife go through her heart once more.

Her phone beeped, pulling her from her numbing thoughts. She eyed it sadly before slowly reaching over and looking at it, frowning as she didn't recognize the number.

_I don't know if enough time has passed for you, but I really would like to speak with you. You deserve an explanation as to why I did what I did, and why it was hidden from you. _

_-MH_

Kylie shut her eyes as she held the phone tightly in her hand. Mycroft wanted to talk. She had almost forgotten.

How in the hell had she nearly forgotten that he had been the one to condemn her mother and sister to death? The whole wedding and being happy for a short bit before this whole baby thing happened must have shoved it out of her mind.

Her fingers found the ring on the necklace around her neck. She looked at it sadly. Her mother's wedding ring. She had always loved it as a child. She thought it had to be the most gorgeous ring the world. It was a simple gold band with a small diamond on it. It was the only thing her father could afford when they had ran off together.

Her mother would always laugh when she told her that, look at her father and smile before saying about how she was the luckiest woman in the world.

She smiled sadly. Her mother always had an answer for everything. If there was a time in her life when she needed her mother's advice, it was now. How do deal with her boyfriend, how to deal with not being able to have children, how to deal with the fact that her boyfriends brother had been the one to give the order to have her killed…

"_Everyone makes mistakes Kyleigha. Good, and bad. But what really matters is how they try to redeem themselves after. Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves."_

She wished it were that easy. She had no idea how her mother did it. Kylie shut her eyes and tried to put herself in her mother's shoes.

_She was five again. In her childhood room trying her damndest to tie her new shoes. _

"_Kyleigha, what is taking you so long?" Her mother smiled at her as she walked into the room. _

_Kylie didn't answer, she was concentrating on trying to get the long laces to tie correctly. _

"_Here baby," Her mother told her, "Let's wear these."_

"_No, I want to get it!" she complained. _

"_I hate to say it Kyleigha," her mother smiled at her as she handed her daughter her maryjanes, "but I don't think your soccer shoes go with your dress."_

"_I want to wear these!" her youngest complained. _

"_I'm wearing mine Ky!" her older sister said as she walked into her dress with her own shoes. _

_Kylie looked up at her older sister as she eyed her outfit. Her older sister was wearing the same shoes that her mother was holding. _

"_Okay," Kylie agreed as she allowed her mother to remove her soccer shoes and replace it with the Maryjanes she wore to church so often. _

"_Come on girls, we're going to miss the service," her mother smiled at them. _

"_Its Friday," Kylie said, "Why are we going to church?"_

"_Because we have to go pray for God to watch over Daddy," her mother smiled. _

"_I pray for that every night," Kylie told her mother. _

_Her mother smiled and ran a hand through her daughters auburn curls pulled back by the headband, "Yes, but sometimes, talking to God in his own house clears your head. Pastors bring a certain clarity."_

Kylie was pulled out of the memory by her phone beeping once more.

_There's a lot more to the story than Moran told you that you deserve to hear. I live with the guilt of what I did every day. Please, just hear me out._

_-MH_

She shut her eyes and sighed. She needed clarity. Maybe her mother was right. She needed to go to church. It had been a while since she'd been to church. In fact, she hadn't even found one in Britain. She believed in God, she prayed, but since her mother died, her church attendance had been scattered.

Maybe she should go…

She glanced at the clock, it was nearly eleven. She didn't know where would be open, but there had to be a church open in London somewhere. She wiped her eyes and stood up, grabbing her bag before walking to the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob. When she left the room, her safe haven was gone. She'd have to confront her worries, her fears… Sherlock…

She had a choice, to stay here and hide, or to try to get some sort of clarity.

She shut her eyes, took a breath, and turned the knob, praying that somehow she could escape to get some clarity before having to deal with Sherlock.

She slowly pushed open the door and her stomach fell through the floor with shock. Huddled up in the corner of the small staircase, looking exhausted was Sherlock, staring at her with softness in his eyes.

She felt her anger begin to leave her quickly at the sight of him. He looked like a God damn kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry," he told her quietly as she looked at him.

Something inside of her snapped at his sincere words as the tears that she had been trying to cry for hours came pouring out.

_He did love her… he did care…_

He reached up for her hand and pulled her to the ground and into his arms. With every sob, she felt relief come closer as the hole of sadness and numbness she had been living in since the moment in the doctor's office being pushed farther and farther away.

"I'm so sorry," he told her quietly as he savored having her in his arms once more.

She just cried and grabbed his shirt a little tighter as she took the comfort he was giving.

**&(*)(# ***

Kylie just played with the ends of his scarf that had been haphazardly pulled out of his jacket as she had been crying. She had no idea how long that they had been laying there, but all that she knew was that she never wanted to leave this spot.

"I uh…" Sherlock said as he shifted awkwardly, "I didn't, er… mean to laugh."

Kylie paused for a moment before continuing.

"Why did you laugh then?" she asked.

He stiffened. He obviously wasn't expecting that question.

"I was…" he trailed off. He didn't know why this was so damn hard, "I was… worried…"

"I told you not to be," she muttered.

"It's a bit hard," he said a little more harshly than he intended as he held her a little tighter.

Kylie stiffened before snuggling a bit tighter to him.

He sighed and "I thought… by how you were acting…"

Kylie pulled back and looked at him. Her eyes even bluer from being bloodshot from her tears.

What was he doing? Why was he telling her this? He kept everything close to the vest.

…_except when it comes to her, you know that…_

"You thought what?" Kylie asked.

"I thought that something… terrible… had happened."

"It did," Kylie muttered.

"I thought you had been raped, or attacked, or… worse…" he told her before he could stop himself.

God, he hated himself right now.

"I was relieved," he finished quietly before dropping his gaze to the floor.

"That's why you laughed," Kylie muttered to him in an odd tone, "that's why you laughed?"

He shook his head slightly to let her know she was on the right track.

She let out another sob before her hand went to his cheek and turned his face towards her. Her lips landed softly on his. He shut his eyes as he began to lose himself, tasting the usually cherry Chap Stick she used mixed with the salt of her tears.

She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes searching his.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I just… I couldn't tell you. I didn't want it to be a reality. I just… I wanted this whole thing to be a bad dream."

She looked back down at his scarf, sadness and reality hitting her once more. She felt him lean forward and press his lips to her forehead.

"Let's get off the floor," he told her before beginning to shift and get up.

Kylie wiped her eyes and got up.

"I have to go somewhere," she told him.

Sherlock paused and looked at her, "Where? Its midnight?"

"I have to go to church," she told him.

Sherlock looked at her as if she had grown a third head, trying to debate if he had heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Church, Sherlock, I have to go to church," she told him as she picked up her bag off the floor.

"Why on earth would you ever need to do that in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"Because I do," she told him firmly as she wiped her eyes once more.

"You have to go talk to your _God_ in the middle of the night, at a church…?"

"Yes, I do," Kylie told him as she put a hand on his face, kissed him briefly before going down the stairs.

Sherlock just looked at her in confusion before rushing back down the stairs after her.

"You're not going!" Sherlock told her as he reached the front door before her.

"Uh, yes I am," Kylie told him.

"Its stupid, and pointless, and its late," Sherlock ranted.

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him, "Its not. I understand that you don't believe in a higher power, but I do. And right now, I'm dealing with some stuff. I need to deal with this in a way that I need to. I don't expect you to understand, but right now, I need your support."

Sherlock just looked at her.

She sighed, "Mycroft texted me. He wants to talk." She ran a hand through her hair, "That on top of the fact that I'm infertile…" she trailed off as she looked at the floor. "I just need to go."

Sherlock just looked at her in complete confusion.

She wiped her eyes and kissed his cheek before opening the door, "I'll be back soon."

Kylie pushed past him and walked out of the flat, leaving Sherlock there. He just sighed in annoyance and stared at the ceiling.

_What in the hell was this woman doing to him?_

**&^# *()( )_**

Kylie wrapped her scarf around herself tightly as she walked down the sidewalk. As late as it was, the streets of London were still packed as if it were nine at night. A door closed and footsteps quickly followed after her.

Sherlock suddenly appeared at her side, falling into step with her.

She just looked at him in confusion.

"You're coming with me?" she asked.

"I'm not letting you walk around at midnight alone," he told her.

"I can take care of myself you know," she told him.

"I'm …_supporting_ you," he told her as he looked around uncomfortably.

He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye before she interlaced her fingers with hers and laughed.

"Thank you," she told him quietly.

A warmth spread through him quickly as he saw her smiling at him. It was at that moment that he knew she was worth the confusion, self-hatred, and the factor of emotions that he was going through.

***& #( ***

Kylie entered the small confessional nervously. She wasn't Catholic and had never been to confession, but she had to talk to someone. Sherlock kept huffing next to her while she had been trying to pray. She had seen a priest in the confessional, and for some reason had been drawn to go in herself.

Sherlock had nearly thrown a fit when she had left him alone in the empty cathedral with the weird homeless man with no pants, but she needed to do this; she didn't know why, but she did.

She sat as she saw the candle light flicker in the priest's side beside her.

"I've um… never done this before," she said nervously, "I really don't know how to start this."

The priest next to her laughed a bit, "You're fine, my child. This is your first confession?"

"Uh, yes," Kylie told him, "I'm not Catholic, I just really needed some spiritual guidance."

"That I can help you with," he told her, "What is your trouble my dear?"

"I um, don't really know where to start," she laughed nervously as she ran a hand through her hair, "it's a bit of a long story."

"God sent you here for a reason," he told her.

She laughed, "Yes, I suppose he did."

She paused for a moment.

"I um, found out two very… complicated and tough things to hear over the last few weeks, and they've just been weighing on my mind."

"Have you talked to anyone about these things?"

"My husband," Kylie told him, as her face furrowed in confusion with herself. Why in the hell was she lying to a priest let alone referring to Sherlock as her husband?

"Has he been supportive?"

"Yes… well, no… well actually… I think he's just a bit confused."

"Confused?"

"He doesn't really understands. I've been sort of his first exposure to unconditional love and acceptance."

"This has to do with love?"

"Sort of," Kylie sighed, "My mother and sister were killed when I was younger. Long story made short, I found out it was a relative of my husband's who gave the order as a government official."

"You are angry with him."

"Well, yes. He took my mother and sister away from me."

"Has he tried to redeem himself?"

Kylie stopped and laughed. This couldn't be coincidence.

"You know, you sound exactly like my mother if she were alive."

The priest laughed, "You were sent here for a reason."

Kylie's laughter died down as she stared at the floor for a moment.

"My mother always said that it is how people try to fix their mistakes and redeem themselves is what mattered the most. That people who tried desperately to earn our forgiveness deserved it, no matter what they had done. But…" she trailed off.

"You don't know if you have the strength to look past this," he finished for her.

"Yes."

"Forgiveness is something that is complicated for all human beings. Whether it be self-forgiveness, forgiveness in God, forgiveness of others… Look at the Bible. Jealously and grudges tear through nearly half of the stories."

Kylie just stared at the ground.

"Do you want to forgive this relative?" he asked.

"Yes, but no," Kylie told him quietly, "I want to have a relationship with his brother. Avoiding him is unnecessary and holding onto this isn't going to do anyone good, but if I do, I don't get my mother and sister the justice they deserve. It's almost like… I just said that they don't matter anymore."

"Do you think of them often?"

"Yes, everyday."

"Then they will always matter to you my child. They are watching over you, and with you every step you take."

Kylie shut her eyes and put her head in her hands. He was right… he was completely right.

"Forgiving is difficult. It will not be easy, but I believe God will help you. It is written that '… I can do anything through he who gives me strength.'."

"Philippian's 4:13."

"You do read your Bible," the priest said with a smile in his voice.

Kylie opened up her mouth to respond when there was a blood-curdling scream that broke the near silence of the Cathedral.

Not thinking and just reacting, Kylie nearly leapt out of the confessional and sprinted towards the main hall where she had left Sherlock. She stopped and looked around for him wildly as he did not see him.

"HELP!" A hysterical woman cried as she ran out from the small incense and prayer room on the side of the cathedral.

Kylie ran over to her, hearing the footsteps of what she assumed to be the priest behind her.

"Father, I don't know what evil lurks in this place," the woman began to cry to him as Kylie heard him soothing her quietly as she walked into the room.

Sherlock was standing there, looking at the scene in front of him in a stunned silence.

"Oh my God," Kylie whispered as she stood next to him.

From the large beam that crossed the middle of the ceiling hung two nooses, one hanging what appeared to be a black cat, the other hanging a completely naked man, covered head to toe in what looked to be writing. The word NEVERMORE carved deeply in his chest as he hung from the ceiling.

"Think we've got enough proof for Lestrade now?" Sherlock asked her quietly.

**Sorry for the slowness… it was necessary though. **

**Review/message me? Make studying a little more bareable with small distractions?**

**Let me know your honest thoughts please!**


	101. Chapter 101

**Thanks so much for bearing with me you guys! My life has been crazy the last few weeks, but Its calming down here pretty quick. **

**KijoKuroi: Thanks my dear!**

**Guest: Thanks so much! Im glad you are still enjoying it!**

**Bored411: You'll see :D  
**

**AnonymousGuest: Thanks! And hahaha yeah… pretty much. Sorry. **

**GetSherlocked: Thanks my dear! I'm so glad you are enjoying it!**

**Saadhana: Thanks my dear!**

**Guest: Thanks for saying that. I am never sure of the flashbacks. And YES! Everyone thinks hes a freaking robot and too many people write him falling in love far too quickly so thanks for saying that. It really is. I think Moffat and Gattis do a Fantastic job of that in the show. And Mycroft? Yes… you will be…**

**Le Feuilly: Hope it went well!  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: thanks!**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks so much my dear!**

**Oreal770: hahah slowly but surely hahah. **

**Kie1993: thanks so much!**

**This one is short guys… sorry.. .it was too good of a stopping point. **

Lestrade ran a weary hand through his hair before taking a deep breath and getting out of the car, dreading what he was about to walk into.

He was used to Sherlock and Kylie's late night phone calls, but with the new Super Intendant, he was dreading what he was about to find.

Why couldn't all of his cases be cut and dry with a lot of witnesses and a full confession?

"You get the call too?" an exhausted looking John asked as he and Mary fell into step with him as they approached the church.

"You think that by now, we would have learned to shut off our phones when we go to bed," Lestrade said as he let out a yawn.

"Then they would just show up at our door," Mary pointed out, "I don't know about you, but I would much rather get a phone call I can ignore for a bit than Sherlock climbing through my bedroom window."

Lestrade paused for a moment as he thought over the debate, "Fair point."

Mary laughed tiredly as John opened the door to the chapel for her.

The three of them entered the main chapel only to frown at the scene before them.

A hysterical woman in her mid fifties was sobbing in one of the pews, a group of priests were talking amongst themselves, all white faced, while what looked to be a homeless man was asleep soundly in one of the later pews and seemed to be missing his pants.

CRASH

"SIR!"

"Sherlock put that down! You can't desecrate the church!"

"It's a crime scene now. And how is this regarded as _Holy_?"

"Its Holy water Sherlock."

"Its water that _God touched?_"

"If you are going to disrespect the church, may I suggest you leave this house of God."

"Sherlock…"

"Tell me, how can I disrespect an invisible man who has been scientifically proven not to exist? I'm not a person with minor intellect that you can convince that if I believe in God, all my problems will go away."

"Sherlock, shut up. I am so sorry father."

"Sherlock in a Catholic Church?" John sighed, "Yeah, this will end well."

Lestrade rolled his eyes and led the way towards the small room that the voices were coming from. Taking one step into the room, his stomach dropped at the scene before him.

Kylie was sighing and putting her head in her hands, a priest was gaping with offense while a naked man was hanging from a noose in the rafters as well as a cat while Sherlock had knocked over the basin of Holy Water, and was climbing on the pedestal to get a better look at the dead man.

"You got to be bloody kidding me," Lestrade sighed, drawing the attention of the others in the room to his presence.

"About time you got here Detective Inspector," Sherlock said, not even looking in Lestrade's direction.

"You're Scotland Yard?" the priest asked, "He is desecrating Church property!"

"Sherlock get off the damn pedestal," John said as he walked into the room.

Sherlock sent the group a look of annoyance before climbing off the pedestal.

"Thank you," the priest said in exasperation.

Lestrade sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair, "_Please_ don't tell me this is what I think it is?"

"If you mean definite proof that there is a Edgar Allen Poe serial killer, then sorry," Kylie told him as she smiled at him sadly.

"Is that a cat?" Mary asked as she stepped into the room, setting down her Coroner's bag as she put on her gloves.

"Yep," Kylie nodded as she stood up and turned to the priest, "Thank you father, I am sorry for the disturbance. We'll let you know if there is anything else we need."

The priest looked at Sherlock nervously before looking back at Kylie with a forced smile, "Of course my child."

The priest walked out, leaving the five of them behind.

"How in the hell did you lot find this before we did?" Lestrade asked.

"We were here when the body was discovered," Sherlock responded as he began reading the writing written on the body.

"You, were willingly in a church?" John asked skeptically, "In the middle of the night?"

"I went to church," Kylie responded, "He came with me."

Mary exchanged a nervous look with John. They still didn't know what was wrong with their friend. She seemed to be doing better than earlier, but her going to church, and Sherlock willingly going with her didn't seem to be a good sign.

"And a body just randomly happened to show up?" Lestrade asked skeptically.

"Trouble always seems to find us," Kylie shrugged.

"How is this one a Poe?" John asked.

Sherlock sighed loudly before turning around, "Seriously? Do any of you read?"

"No," John told him sarcastically, "we just sit around and wipe up our own drool because that's all our intellects allow."

Kylie stifled a laugh as Sherlock glared at her for laughing.

"Sorry, it was a good one," she laughed as she got up.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

"Nevermore," Kylie said pointing at the words hacked into the man's chest.

"And that tells us its Poe?" Lestrade asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sherlock sighed loudly.

Kylie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before turning back to the group.

"Nevermore is the most paramount work in Poe's most famous poem entitled _the Raven_."

"And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore!" Mary recited as she began looking at the bodies.

"At least one person reads literature," Sherlock muttered.

"So this is the killers tribute to _the Raven_?" John asked.

"Not exactly," Kylie said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You just said _the Raven_!" Lestrade said completely lost.

"The quote 'Nevermore' is a reference to _the Raven_, the rest of this, including what I believe is the entire story written on the dead man in what appears to be permanent marker is another story entitled _The Black Cat_," Kylie explained.

"The killer wrote the entire story on the poor bastard after he hung him?" Lestrade asked.

"That's what it appears," Kylie told him.

"Its just the story of a man killing himself with a cat?" John asked looking at the body.

"Not…exactly," Kylie said running a hand through her hair.

"That's never a good sign…" Lestrade muttered to John, noting Kylie's hesitation.

"The character kills his wife and hides her in a wall before he kills himself," Sherlock noted as if he were talking about the weather, never looking up from his phone.

"You think there could be another body associated with this victim?" Lestrade gaped, dreading the answer.

"The killer has been following the stories to a T," Kylie pointed out.

"Great… Wonderful… just blood fabulous," Lestrade ranted.

"Not the response I was expecting," Kylie stated as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Sherlock looked up from his phone for a moment to glance at him.

"You…okay?" Mary asked looking at him with interest.

"The new Super Intendant is going to have my neck," Lestrade muttered.

"For finding a serial killer?" Mary asked raising an eyebrow at him, "We have definite proof that there is one now."

"She wants neat and tidy cases that wont have any possibility of scandal or humiliation on her end," Lestrade explained, his voice filled with worry, "She's just going to think I'm going to throw her under the bus again…"

"You're over-reacting Greg," John told him, "I'm sure she's mature enough to see that you were just pointing out that the wrong person was behind bars…"

"Detective Inspector Lestrade," a curt voice said as heels clacked into the room, "What is this nonsense that Sergeant Holden tells me is a 'serial killer' you claim is running rampant the day that I happen to take charge?"

Everyone in the room with the exception of Lestrade turned to look at the short, stern woman whose face had features similar to that of a bulldog. Her bluntly short cut hair was stick straight and her shirt was buttoned all the way up to the collar that was a bit too tight for her oddly thick neck.

"Super Intendant Green," Lestrade greeted painfully as he forced a smile on his own face.

"I believe I am waiting for an answer Detective Inspector," she told him as she crossed her arms, "I would hate for my first action as Super Intendant to be to fire you."

"Ma'am, I do not know why _Holden_ told you that, but we may or may not have a serial killer," Lestrade explained.

"What is _maybe_ about this?" Sherlock asked only to be elbowed by John and Kylie nearly at the same time.

Green's eyes moved over to Sherlock.

"Do I know you?" she asked as her squinted eyes scoured him for the source of his familiarity.

"No," Lestrade answered quickly, "he's new."

Sherlock took a breath to respond but Kylie quickly grabbed his hand.

"Shut your mouth please before we all get kicked out of this crime scene, banded from cases, and get Lestrade fired all in one fell swoop," she whispered to him.

He shut his mouth and sighed to himself.

Kylie just kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Who are you Juliet?" she asked looking at Kylie and the obvious interaction between her and Sherlock before she turned to Lestrade, "You running a dating service through my crime scenes?"

"No…" Lestrade began.

"No, what?" Green nearly growled at him.

Lestrade stopped, clenched his jaw and forced a smile on his face, "No, Ma'am."

"Good," Green said with a pudgy grin, "Now that wasn't so hard to respect the hard work and authority of those superior to you, is it?"

Kylie practically heard Lestrade's teeth grinding in anger.

"This is Doctor Kyleigha Gibbs with the University of London. The Yard has used her broad expertise on multiple cases," Lestrade pointed out.

"And she just carts her boyfriend around with her?" Green asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"He's a consultant," Lestrade answered.

"For what?" Green asked.

"Imbeciles," Sherlock muttered, earning a glare from both Kylie and John.

"I'm sorry?" Green asked.

"For the Yard," he told her with a fake Jonathan Wiley smile.

Green just raised an eyebrow at him, "On what do you consult?"

"Our tougher cases," Lestrade told her, "he's a certified genius and an asset to this division."

"But he is not employed by the Yard," Green said rounding on Lestrade, "In fact, none of these people are, are they?"

"Dr. Mary Watson, Ma'am," Mary said stepping forward, "I'm the corner."

"Dr. Watson…" Green said looking her up and down, "I don't believe we have a Watson on staff."

"I just changed my name," Mary told her, "Just got married."

"So you bring your husband to crime scenes?" Green asked without skipping a beat.

"Dr. John Watson," Lestrade intervened, "Is a colleague of … our consultant."

"Dr. John Watson," Green asked sternly as she surveyed John before looking at Sherlock, "The one from the blog. The blog of Sherlock Holmes… I knew I knew you."

She rounded on Lestrade, "You have the guts to publically disrespect me once with your drug addicted flacky, and you can't help but do it again can you? What in the hell kind of show has Holden been running here? Letting you take a convicted man around to crime scenes? And practically running a dating service for a bimbo coroner, a blogger, and some slag who calls herself an expert…"

John, Mary, and Kylie, gaped in offense as Sherlock glowered.

"Not going to happen anymore Detective Inspector. Not under my watch. No more 'consultants'. No more fake serial killers…"

"Fake serial killers?" Sherlock scoffed.

Green turned to look at him, "Don't you have to go stick a needle in your arm?"

She turned back to Lestrade, "You have found more 'serial killings' in the last year than have ever been proven in the history of the British nation…"

"And yet they were all convicted," Mary told her, a fiery look in her eye.

"Poor police work," Green said with a wave of her hand, dismissing Mary entirely.

"Or really good police work," Mary bit back crossing her arms in front of her, "We are a damn good team and put the _correct_ people behind bars rather than the easiest target, unlike you I hear…"

Green rounded on Mary, only coming up to the shoulder of the petite strawberry blond.

"Doctor Mary Watson you say?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Mary told her.

"Scotland Yard no longer requires your services," Green told her, "Nor that of anyone else in this room."

She turned to Lestrade, "Your Gun and your badge Detective Inspector," she told him, holding out her hand.

Lestrade just looked at her.

"Your gun and your badge Detective Inspector," she told him once more.

He begrudgingly handed her his gun and removed his badge, looking at it for a moment.

Green cleared her throat and he handed it to her.

"This is absurd," Kylie told her, "Its just old grudges coming out. Lets be adults and …"

"What?" Green asked looking at Kylie with fury, "disrespect authority and expect me to be okay with it?"

"No, to solve murders and put people behind bars," Kylie countered.

"Your fixing of evidence and crazed connections will not fly," Green told her, "All of you will never set foot on a crime scene again. Get out before I have you all arrested."

All of them stood there, not moving.

"NOW!"

Mary stripped off her gloves and stormed out, followed by a solemn Lestrade. John sighed and walked out, leaving Kylie and Sherlock staring at Green.

"You're going to regret this," Kylie told her.

"Somehow I doubt that," Green told them.

Kylie gave her one last look before beginning to walk out, not feeling Sherlock behind her. She turned to see him staring with unblinking hatred, and her returning what appeared to be the same feeling.

"Sherlock," she told him quietly.

He stared at her a moment longer before storming out of the room.

"When this bastard kills more people," Kylie told her, "I hope you know that each one of their deaths are on your conscious."

Kylie walked out of the room, leaving Green there with her thoughts.

**Short, sorry guys!  
**

**Review? Reviews encourage me to write! :D**


	102. Chapter 102

**Thanks so much you guys! You guys are absolutely amazing!**

**Newtofanfic: Its all good! Mine are over as well. Yay! Hahah as they usually will. Thanks so much my dear! I appreciate that. **

**LoveHatexoxo: thanks again my dear!**

**Le Feuilly: hahah that there is. **

**Gwilwillith: thanks my dear! You'll see!**

**Kie1993: Thanks! :D**

**Amelia: Its all good! I get it! Hahah you'll see!**

**Anon: Yeah, I know. I don't think I really ever could. **

**Omo: :D I kind of like doing that!  
**

** : hahaha no, but team stupidity has begun.**

**Heart of Diamond: You'll see what happens. Theres still a lot more to go. **

**AnonymousGuest: :D you'll see what happens! :D **

**Chaos-And-Mischief: Thanks so much! That really means a lot!**

**Bored411: You'll see what happens! :D**

**Guest: Glad you appreciate it. Its one of my pet peeves when things are always easy for characters. Its not realistic at all. Hahah they all sort of rub off on each other don't they? **

**SaiyaPheng: hahahahah sort of huh? I didn't think of that. **

**GetSherlocked: You and me both… and she's from my imagination. Hahah.**

**Here you guys go! Sorry it took me so long!  
**

"This is bullshit," Mary ranted as the five of them entered Baker Street, "Utter, complete, bullshit. She can't just fire us!"

"Apparently she can," John told his wife as he stripped off his jacket.

Mary threw a look at her husband.

"What Mare?" John asked as he sat in one of the armchairs, "She is your boss as of midnight last night and you ran your mouth at her."

"I stood up for all of us John Watson!" Mary bickered back.

Lestrade just slumped into the other armchair sadly as Sherlock and Kylie entered the flat behind all of them.

"I know, and I say this with all the love in the world, but you do have a temper," John told her.

"Oh, I have a temper?"

"Guys," Kylie sighed, as she took off her jacket and Sherlock made his way to the couch, "now is not the time to have a domestic."

"Says you," Mary scoffed.

"Cool it Mare," Kylie told her as she walked into the bedroom to change, "We all just essentially lost our jobs."

"You, Sherlock and John are still employed," Mary yelled at her.

"Not really," John told her, "Lestrade was our way to get 90% of our actual cases."

"And my connections with the Yard are what allowed me to only teach one class," Kylie sighed as she walked back into the living room wearing her usual yoga pants and pulling on her father's ratty sweatshirt.

"I need a drink," Lestrade muttered as he got up and poured himself a scotch.

Kylie gave him a worried look as she sat next to an abnormally silent Sherlock.

"Its five in the morning Greg," Kylie told him.

"Well good thing that I don't have work to go to in the morning," Lestrade laughed bitterly, finishing the scotch quickly and pouring another.

Everyone in the room was silent.

"I think I speak for everyone," John told him, "We're all sorry."

Lestrade just shrugged and stared at his drink before wandering back to the armchair he had been sitting in.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later with her in charge," he sighed as he took another sip of his beverage before letting out a bitter laugh, "Well, I guess I can retire early with out any benefits or compensation."

"We'll get you your job back," Mary told him.

Lestrade laughed bitterly once more, "Yeah, because that will happen."

"Seriously Greg, she'll realize that we were right, and come to her senses…" Kylie said as she ran a hand through her hair before trailing her hand across the back of the couch and playing the curls at the nape of Sherlock's neck.

He didn't even budge, which caused Kylie to look at him. Usually he relaxed ever so slightly when she did this, but ever since they had left the church, he had been silent; lost in his own thoughts. It was as if he didn't even realize that she was touching him.

"She has years of resentment towards me," Lestrade said as he took another sip of his scotch, "The only way to stay at the Yard, was to do what she said and not get fired. You lot just gave her that excuse. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just never going to be able to be Detective Inspector Lestrade again. Now I'm just Greg Lestrade."

They all sat in silence for a moment.

"We have to do something," John said as he shook his head, "We have to at least try!"

"Then we solve the case, catch the killer, and prove for a fact that we were right," Mary said as she sat on the edge of John's armchair.

"How?" Lestrade scoffed, "We have no access and no police pull."

"There are other ways around that to solve a case," Kylie told him.

John caught the look on Sherlock's face and frowned.

"Sherlock, you okay?" he asked.

Sherlock's head snapped towards him and stared at him for a moment.

"Fine," he responded before getting up immediately. "Excuse me," he said as he walked towards the bedroom.

John watched him walk towards the bedroom before looking at Kylie, who was looking at him with the same worry.

She looked at John and sighed before walking towards the bedroom. She paused outside the closed door and shut her eyes, racking her brain to try to guess what on earth was up with him.

She shut her eyes and shook her head before knocking on the door.

"Sherlock?" she asked before trying the knob and finding it open.

She pushed the door open slowly and found him sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the periodic table on the wall.

She shut the door and sat down beside him.

They sat in silence for a moment before Kylie covered his hand with hers.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he told her, still staring blankly at the wall.

Kylie just stared at him, "That's obviously a lie."

"Its what you say when something's wrong," he countered.

Kylie looked at him before dropping her head. This was not something that she wanted to fight about.

"I know I do," she said quietly, "and I'm sorry."

He stared at the periodic table for a moment longer before looking at the floor.

"I don't know why I do it," she continued, "I really don't."

He felt guilt fill him as he heard her voice begin to fill with emotion and break slightly as she tried to hold back tears.

"I push you away and try to fix things myself when I know that you are the only person who can help me through it. It's stupid, and irrational, but its what I do. I'm really not trying to…" she trailed off as she felt him turn his hand and intertwine his fingers with hers.

She shut her eyes and tried to swallow back emotion. She didn't have any tears left to cry. She was sick of crying.

"I'm an addict Kylie," he told her in such a quiet voice, that she barely heard him.

She looked at him in surprise. This news wasn't new by any stretch. Why was he so hung up… oh… Green.

"Green got to you," she said, understanding what was going on now.

He didn't respond, just stared at the floor until a soft hand touched his face and made him look up at her.

Kylie's heart broke as she saw the look of shame on his face.

"You used to use," she told him quietly, "That's a part of your past you can never get rid of. The people you met at that time in your life may always remember you as that, but you aren't defined by your past Sherlock. None of us are. We are defined by who and what we have made ourselves into, despite our pasts. You conquered your addiction, not once, but twice. That's something you should be proud of."

She paused and looked at him, her thumb stroking his cheek, "You are the most brilliant and wonderful man I have ever met. Your brilliance defines you, your courage, your whit, your fight for what is right… it all defines you; not your addiction."

He looked down for a moment, "I still have cravings," he told her in a voice that was barely audible, avoiding her eye.

It was evident that he was still uncomfortable talking about how he felt. She knew that he had never been one to talk about his feelings, but she was pretty sure he had opened up to her probably more than anyone else in his entire life. She didn't want to push him, but she also wanted to make sure that he understood that he didn't deserve the shame that was so evident on his face.

"And you will for a while," she told him quietly, "but as long as you aren't giving into them, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You are healing Sherlock. You need time."

He just stared at the floor.

"You're strong, but no one is so strong that they get over issues in a heart beat," she told him quietly.

She cupped his cheek gently and turned his face towards her, pressing her lips gently to his. She felt his body relax and a hand slowly tangled itself in her hair as she kissed him, feeling the thankfulness, love, and tenderness in the kiss.

It slowed to a stop and she pressed her forehead gently to his as his hand was still tangled in her hair.

"I love you. And I'll always be here for you," she told him quietly.

"I'm the one who should be telling you that," he told her.

Kylie shut her eyes as the full force of the last few days hit her once more.

…_she could never have a family…_

"We'll get through it together," she told him, trying to push her own worries away. She needed to be strong for him.

He just shut his eyes for a moment before pulling away, running a hand through her hair and pressing his lips to her forehead once more.

"Thank you," he muttered against her skin.

"You're welcome," she smiled as her stomach did a backflip. Even after nearly a cumulative year and a half they had been dating, he was still able to make her feel as if they had just met.

"Now," she smiled at him as she pulled him up off the bed, "lets go solve this case, rub it in that bitches face, get Lestrade and Mary their jobs back, and then we'll kick everyone out and stay in bed the next twenty-four hours."

Sherlock looked at her for a moment as she grinned at him and ran a hand up his chest as she stepped closer to him, a sparkle in her eye.

"Why would you want to sleep for twenty-four hours?" he asked her.

Kylie snorted with laughter, making him even more puzzled.

"We do other things in this bed, love," she told him before she kissed him once more.

He looked at her for a moment in confusion after she pulled back before realization hit him and a blush came over his face.

Kylie just laughed and leaned forward, dropping a few kisses up his neck towards his ear, "Even after all the nights we have had together, you still blush every time I come on to you. Its absolutely adorable."

"I am in no way adorable," he breathed.

Kylie laughed as she kissed the spot behind his earlobe, "Yes, you are."

"ARE YOU TWO SHAGGING? BECAUSE WE HAVE A CASE TO SOLVE!" Mary yelled from the living room.

"Come on Mr. Holmes," Kylie whispered to him as she gave him a quick peck, "I believe there's a game afoot, and plenty of players to play."

She gave him one more quick smile before turning on her heel and waltzing out the door towards the living room.

Sherlock just stood there, looking out the door after her with a smile plastered on his face.

…There really was no one else out there like that woman…

**^#^ & (*#&**

"So, wait," John said as he ran a hand down over his face, "I still don't get the ape thing."

"No one does," Kylie muttered, "trust me."

"It's copying the story!" Sherlock said, giving Kylie a strange look.

"I know, but where on earth did the ape come from? And you still think that it killed two people," she countered.

"Its where the evidence points," Sherlock argued.

"That an orangutan snuck into a building, slit the mothers throat, then choked the daughter and shoved her up a chimney?" Mary asked skeptically, "Yeah, that makes logical sense."

"There were witnesses," John joked, a smile playing on his face.

"Holden?" Mary laughed, "Yeah, Holden is a completely reliable witness."

Sherlock glowered and slapped down the photos in his hands onto the table, "Logic is something that cannot be explained. The evidence, on the other hand, can. We follow the evidence, we find the truth. Opinions in the case do not matter. We find the truth."

Everyone in the room just stared at him.

"Its an Orangutan as the killer!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock groaned loudly, "ITS WHAT THE EVIDENCE CONCLUDES UNTIL I FIND SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Because there's no 'I' in team," Mary muttered as she flipped through more photos.

"There's a 'me' if you jumble up the letters," Kylie chided with a smile as she got up to make coffee.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing," John stated, "just that you are being difficult."

"I'm being rational," Sherlock corrected, "Its not my fault that you see and don't observe."

"No, we're just all idiots," John said sarcastically.

"Nearly everyone is," Sherlock said dismissively, causing John to sigh loudly.

"Okay," Kylie said as she walked back into the room as the coffee began to brew, "So what do we know for a fact?"

Everyone just looked at her. That was what they had been doing for the last five hours.

"We know that the killer is copying Poe's stories as best as he can; hence the orangutan hair at the first crime scene as well as the women being killed in the exact same way…"

"Not to mention a witness and Holden seeing what they swore was a monkey killing them," John added in.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Brent and I found that the bones crushed in the daughter couldn't have been generated by a human," Kylie added running a hand through her hair.

"But it could have been by an _orangutan_," Sherlock emphasized looking at Mary, who just rolled her eyes, "not to mention the fact that I found orangutan hair with the follicle intact.

"Meaning that it was torn in a struggle? Not planted?" Mary asked skeptically.

"The point is, is that the entire first scene is completely consistent to a T with the _Murder in the Rue Morgue_," Kylie pointed out, trying to stop the argument.

"Okay, the second scene," John said shaking his head and trying to keep the facts straight, "that was based on…"

CRASH

All four of them jumped as a drunken Lestrade fell out of the armchair and onto the floor, fast asleep.

They all stared at him for a moment.

"You're forgetting one," Sherlock said turning back to the group as if nothing had happened.

"The guy buried in the grave yard," Kylie informed them as she looked at Lestrade with skeptical amusement.

"Based on the _Premature Burial_?" Mary asked reaching for a stack of photos that they found at the Yard, "He was suffocated with a large amount of dirt shoved down his throat, no sign of a struggle, and his body was ditched in a shallow grave with a bell placed by it."

"Just like in the story," Kylie muttered.

"With the exception of the dosing," Sherlock muttered as he nearly lunged towards the file, flipping through it.

"Dosed?" John asked, "no one said anything about dosing."

"You think that because there was no struggle, the guy was dosed?" Kylie asked as she looked over at the file.

"Reyes didn't even do a bloody tox-screen," Sherlock muttered angrily before tossing the file down, "Who doesn't do a tox-screen on a murder victim?"

"If there is no cause to guess…" Mary began.

"He was found dead in a grave with no sign of struggle," Sherlock bickered back.

Mary just stared at him for a moment.

"You're right," Mary said sarcastically, "We're all idiots."

"At least you know it," Sherlock muttered.

Kylie turned and glared at her boyfriend as John and Mary rolled their eyes at him.

"Glad to see that you have really learned about team work," Kylie said sarcastically as she looked back at the photos.

Sherlock looked up and gave her a strange look.

"Wait," John said as he frowned, "Didn't you tell me the grad student found writing on the bone of the mother?"

Sherlock and Kylie froze and looked at John.

"How in the hell did we forget?" Kylie muttered.

"It was on the way to the crime scene that you passed out at," a voice said timidly from the doorway.

The group turned to see Brent timidly standing at the door, holding a file in his hands.

"I hope you don't mind," Brent said nervously, "Dr. Watson's blog listed your address online. I thought I would find you here. The door was open."

"No, that's fine," Kylie said bewildered, "What are you doing here so early?"

Brent smiled at her, "Its nine. You weren't in class."

"Shit," Kylie swore under her breath as she checked the clock, kicking herself. How in the hell had she missed class?

"I thought you would want to see this," he told her as she walked into the flat and handed her the file, "After you passed out, and I got kicked off the crime scene, I went back to Bart's and looked at the writing on the body."

"You got kicked off the crime scene?" Kylie asked raising an eyebrow at him before turning to glare at her boyfriend, who was too busy reading the file that Brent had just handed her.

"Its fine," Brent told her, "but I went back to Bart's and you were right, the hesitation marks on the mother's body was miniscule writing.

Kylie looked at him before looking down at the file, pulling out the blown up photograph of the bone.

"Nevermore," she breathed.

"Now we are seeing a signature," Mary said putting the photos down in interest.

"I don't know if it is right, but it looks to me it was etched with professional supply. You don't see that perfect of etching that small in anything other than decorative etching," Brent continued.

"Or an engraving tool," Kylie muttered as she grabbed her glasses off the table, looking at the picture.

"Engraving tool?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, like a Dremel, or… I don't know what you lot call it over here. But its one with a very small needle," Kylie said as she looked at the photo.

"How on earth can you tell that?" John asked.

"The pitting in the bone. A Dremel works almost like a tattoo needle. Up and down at different lengths and depths. The pitting is a result of that," she explained.

"So we have a psychopath who etches 'Nevermore' into his victim on the second murder with the monkey…"

"Ape," Sherlock corrected.

Mary just glared at him before continuing.

"… and then there was the last victim that had it gashed into his chest," she continued.

"You think the word 'Nevermore' is on the other two scenes?" John asked.

"Most likely," Sherlock muttered as he began flipping through the photos.

Kylie looked at him, that glint in his eye once more.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"The ventilator," Sherlock said, "it was the only thing that varied from the story."

"The ventilator kept the heart actually beating and caused the poor kid who lived in the house to have a psychotic break over it," John explained.

"Yes, but in the story, it was a hallucination," Sherlock explained flipping through photo after photo, "I cant believe I didn't see this before… so _stupid_."

"You think he messed up by putting a ventilator in there?" John asked.

"No," Sherlock told him as he laid a photo down on the table, "I know he did."

The group peered at the photo questioningly until Sherlock pointed to an obscure corner of the ventilator.

"Blood drop and a very small, sharp corner," Sherlock said, "the killer cut themselves when hooking up the ventilator."

"We have the killer's DNA," Mary said excitedly.

"And no way of getting to it, let alone evaluating it," John reminded them.

"Its at the Yard," Brent said in complete confusion.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you," Kylie told him with a sarcastic smile, "New director and we all got sacked."

Brent's smile faded, "What? Really?"

"We need that ventilator," Sherlock said as he got up and grabbed his jacket, walking out of the building.

"Is he going where I think he's going?" John sighed.

"If you mean on his way to break into Scotland Yard and most likely get another Felony on his record, dragging us along with him?" Kylie asked as she got up as well, "Yeah, you are probably right."

**Review?**


	103. Chapter 103

**I am SO Sorry this one took me so long guys. My work sched changed, I regained a social life, and I'm trying to move. I really REALLY apologize!**

**Meretricus: thanks so much my dear! I am so glad you are enjoying it!**

**Amelia: Happy late birthday! And hahah I actually haven't even read most of his stuff, so this is my first exposure as well. Glad you are enjoying them!**

**Le Feuilly: :D  
**

**Saadhana: aw, you're too sweet! Thanks so much!  
**

**Bored411: hahah pretty much! **

**Anonymous Guest: Thank you so much. That really means a lot!**

**Get Sherlocked: Thanks so much!**

**LoveHatexoxo: Thanks so much my dear!**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks my dear!  
**

**SaiyaPheng: Aw, I know. Feels… hahah**

**Anyhow, here you guys go! My apologies once more!**

"This is by far, not his brightest idea," John complained as they got out of the cab nearly a block away from the Yard.

"I think it's just what this bitch deserves," Mary smiled as she walked with the group towards the back entrance of the Yard.

John sighed and rolled his eyes at his wife, biting his tongue.

"Dr. Gibbs," Brent said as he caught up with them, "If we are trying to get access to evidence and the Yard, why didn't we bring the Detective Inspector?"

"Because he got sacked and is laying passed out on my floor due to the nearly entire Scotch that was sitting in my kitchen," Kylie said as she sent a text and looked around for any sign of the dark haired detective.

"Oh," Brent said he tried to process the information.

"Why are we doing this?" John asked again.

"To get back at a bitch and solve the case," Mary supplied.

"And get arrested with no one to bail us out?" John asked.

"We wont get arrested," Mary scoffed.

"There's a high possibility that we could," Kylie said as they rounded the corner and saw Sherlock leaning up against the back entrance of the Yard, "Green hates Sherlock and Lestrade that much. Plus she's trying to establish her authority."

"You lot are beginning to get a habit of meandering," Sherlock commented as he played with a card in his hands.

"That's because you just get up and walk out with out giving us any information," John sniped.

"If I didn't give you any information, than how did you find me here?" Sherlock countered with a raised eyebrow, "Your cab did not follow mine."

John just stood and glared at his friend. It was true. The group had essentially inferred that he was going to break into the Yard after saying that he needed the ventilator from the scene, but that wasn't the point.

"Exactly," Sherlock said, making John even angrier.

Kylie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "What's the plan?"

Mary frowned at her, "What do you mean what's the plan?"

"Well obviously, a whole group of us waltzing through the Yard is going to be blatantly obvious," Kylie said as she ran a hand through her hair, "We need to go at this objectively if we are going to get the ventilator and all get out undetected."

"Mary is staying here," John said immediately.

"The hell I am," Mary said as she looked at her husband.

"You're pregnant Mary," John told her, "I'm not risking some buffoon tackling you or you getting arrested and having our baby in prison."

Mary glared at her husband, "I'm not a China Doll, John Watson."

"I know you aren't, but I'm not risking it," John told her.

"Oh, _you_ aren't risking it?" she asked crossing her arms and stalking off.

John sighed and looked at the sky angrily before following her.

"Well," Kylie sighed as she stared after them, "Brent you stay here…"

"What?" Brent said startled, obviously set on going in with them.

"I'm not going to be responsible for you getting arrested," she told him pointedly, "Sherlock and I will go in. You and the domestic couple over there stay here and have a cab waiting a block away."

Brent just looked at her as if he had just had the wind taken out of his sails completely.

"I know you want to come," Kylie began as Sherlock sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Dear Lord…" he muttered.

"But having a felony on your record with no prior work experience when you apply for your first job, doesn't look too good," she told him, ignoring her boyfriend, "especially if you want to go into police work."

Brent swallowed and nodded solemnly.

"Great, touching moment," Sherlock bickered, "Can we go now?"

Kylie rolled her eyes and glared at him before turning back to Brent.

"We'll be back in a few. Make sure nobody sees you," she told him.

Brent nodded and Sherlock swiped a card, opening the door.

"Lestrade's ID?" Kylie asked as he held the door open for her.

Sherlock shrugged as he followed her into the back stairwell, "Neither of us do, do we."

Kylie gave him a look as she cocked her head to the side.

"That doesn't justify pick-pocketing him constantly."

"I only do it when he is annoying," he said as he slowly cracked the door and peered out.

"Which is all the time according to you," she whispered to him, earning an annoyed look from him before he pressed open the door and walked out into the busy bullpen of the Yard.

Kylie followed looking around warily for any sign of Green, Donovan, and Holden. She wasn't so much as worried about the rest of them. They still had friends at the Yard.

She followed Sherlock as he made his way across the Yard, making sure to avoid the line of sight of Green's fishbowl office. She caught a glimpse inside, finding it empty.

_A good thing, but that meant they didn't know where she was lurking._

Sherlock headed down the maze-like hallway towards the evidence room, Kylie right behind him.

"I want the whole scene closed off and the news cut off from any information about the case…" Green's voice said as she rounded the corner with Donovan.

Sherlock opened up the first door he could find and pulled Kylie into the room with him all before Green and Donovan fully-rounded the corner.

She was pulled against his chest as both of them held their breath against the silently closed door. Hearing the both of them stop and begin talking in what seemed like ten feet away from door down the hallway.

"Mr. Holmes, Dr. Gibbs, this is a private session," a voice said from within the room.

They both stiffened and looked at each other before slowly turning and looking at the source of the voice.

Kylie's heart dropped as she saw Witham and a willowy looking intern in the chair across from him look at them in slight surprise.

"Oh dear God," Kylie muttered.

"What are you two…" Witham began.

"Shut up," Sherlock said as he pointed and glowered at Witham, taking him aback for a moment.

"Mr. Holmes…"

"Shhhhh."

The willowy looking intern looked between the two other men in the room.

Witham shifted, reasserting himself.

"Mr. Holmes, this is my office, and as much as I would love for you and Dr. Gibbs to come to me, I am in the middle…"

"Shut up Witham," Kylie told him, "We aren't here for therapy, we are hiding."

Witham frowned, "Hiding? From who?"

"Shut up," Sherlock growled as he tried to listen through the door.

"Green," Kylie whispered, "She fired the two of us, Mary, John, and Lestrade."

Witham gaped at her, "Wait, she…fired you?"

"I'm sorry," the willowy looking intern spoke up nervously, "Can we finish our session…"

"FIRED?" Witham gaped.

"Keep your voice down," Kylie whispered harshly as Sherlock glared at him in complete and utter annoyance.

"How did you two get everyone fired?" Witham asked.

"It wasn't us for once," Kylie glared at him.

"Then how…"

"Will you shut up?" Sherlock snapped in a harsh whisper as he heard Green and Donovan's conversation pause and footsteps walk towards the door.

"Did you hear that?" Green's voice asked outside the door.

"Ma'am?"

A knock rapped on the door as Sherlock and Kylie looked at Witham before rushing towards the small coat closet.

The door opened as Green looked around the room skeptically.

"Everything alright in here Doctor Witham?" Green asked as her eyes surveyed the room.

"Uh, yes," Witham asked, unsure of himself.

Her eyes narrowed and turned to him and the willowy intern. Witham swallowed as her steel grey eyes blazed through him.

"You certain about that?" she asked.

Witham nodded at her, "Y…yes."

"I would hate for you to be hiding something from me," Green said as she walked forward, standing not a foot away from the small coat closet that Kylie and Sherlock were hiding in, "I don't like liars, and I don't keep them around for long."

Witham swallowed nervously glanced at the coat closest. Green paused and looked gave Witham a suspicious look before looking towards the coat closet. Witham's heart sunk as he saw Green's hand slowly reach out towards the knob.

"Super Intendant Green," Witham said with a random burst of confidence he didn't even know he had, "You are interrupting a private session. Now, I would be happy to talk to you another time, but right now I am currently discussing something's with…" he paused and flipped quickly through his notes looking for something, "Adam here." He folded his hands and looked up at her, "So if you will excuse us."

Green stopped and looked at the closet once more, as if she were trying to see through the thin door. She suddenly stopped and smiled at Witham.

"Of course," she said in a fakily cheery attitude, "Let me know when you are available Dr. Witham."

Witham smiled back at her.

"Of course," he told her.

Green glanced at the closet door once more exiting, shutting the door behind her.

Witham slumped in his chair and let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, running his hands over his face.

The closet door slowly opened and Kylie peered out of it at Witham with a slight shock.

Both her and Sherlock clambered out of the closet and stared at Witham.

"You want to tell me what is going on now?" Witham sighed as he looked up at them.

Kylie's eyes flicked to the willowy intern who was in a middle ground between terrified, confused, and angry.

Witham looked at the even younger man, "Andrew, we'll pick this back up on Thursday."

"My hour isn't up…" he began.

"And I apologize for that," Witham told him, "But I promise I will make it up to you."

The willowy intern looked at the group skeptically before getting up and walking out the door slowly, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Witham got up and smiled at Andrew, following him to the door.

"Thursday we will discuss your mother at length," Witham told him as he held the door open.

"I just… want to know…" Andrew began.

"Thursday," Witham told him insistently.

Andrew shut his mouth and eyed Kylie and Sherlock.

"What is…"

"See you next time," Witham told him and shut the door, locking it behind him as he turned to look at Kylie and Sherlock.

"You two were fired? What happened?" Witham asked expectantly as he walked back to his chair, sitting. "Obviously it can't be good if Green is looking for the two of you like hounds in a foxhole."

Witham looked up at them as they were both staring at him blankly.

He just frowned and raised an eyebrow at them, "This is the part where you answer my question. Though you never do, so I really shouldn't expect you to answer now…"

He paused as they were unresponsive once more.

Witham looked at them incredulously; never had they been so silent. He motioned to the door and raised his eyebrows at them expectantly, "Andrew is no longer in the room, the door is locked…"

He trailed off and sighed. Why did he always constantly hope that this would be the one time that the couple would finally open up to him? It was never going to happen. He just needed to accept that.

"You covered for us," Kylie said quietly.

Witham's head snapped up as he looked at the couple in surprise. Were they actually going to talk with him?

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, "I consider the two of you friends."

"The feeling isn't mutual," Sherlock told him, earning an elbow from Kylie. He gave her a look of annoyance as he rubbed his side.

"It's a long story Witham and we don't have time to explain it, but we need to ask you a huge favor," Kylie told him, causing Sherlock to look at her a scoff in laughter before she looked at him, and he realized she was serious.

"No," he told her blatantly.

"How else are we supposed to get it?" Kylie asked him.

"What favor?" Witham asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Sherlock said sarcastically, completely ignoring Witham, "Walk down there ourselves and get it?"

"How?" Kylie asked, "Neither of us have access to pull evidence. We always have to have Lestrade get it for us, and there is obviously a guard we have to go through who would document the fact that we were here!"

"That wasn't the plan," Sherlock told her.

"Excuse me?" Witham tried to input.

"There was no plan," Kylie bit back.

"There's always a plan," Sherlock dismissed.

Kylie laughed out loud, "Yeah… sure…"

Sherlock glared at her.

"The only reason we came in here was to obviously ask someone to pull it for us before we sneak it out of here before Green can notice," she told him.

"Pull what?" Witham asked, desperate for information.

"We can just go pull it ourselves!"

"And what? Go up to the guard and say, 'he we both just got banned from the Yard, but we really need to steal evidence in a murder case. Mind helping us out?'"

"That's beside the point…"

"That _is_ the point."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Witham yelled, stopping the bickering as they both stared at him questioningly.

Kylie raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't have to yell."

**&^#*( &( **

Witham walked down the hall nervously. Why on earth was he doing this? He couldn't pull evidence. How in the hell did he let those two manipulate him into this?

_Because you want to earn their trust. Prove that you can be their friend._

He rounded the corner to the evidence locker and turned around immediately, rounding the corner and leaning against the wall. He shut his eyes and took a nervous breath. This is why he never worked cases. He had once thought that he wanted to be in the field, but this right here, told him that he never EVER wanted to be roped into something like this ever again.

He had to go get that evidence. He couldn't come back empty handed…

"Dr. Witham?" a voice asked.

Witham's eyes shot open as he stared at Detective Inspector Dimmock who was looking at him with slight puzzlement.

"You alright?" he asked as he held a bag of what he guessed was evidence in his hand.

"Yes," Witham said quickly and shut his mouth as quickly as he could before all of his fears and insecurities came pouring out.

Dimmock just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure about that?" he asked, "You're sweating."

"Positive," Witham said as he laugh awkwardly and felt the bead of sweat roll down his face.

Dimmock gave him a skeptical look.

"What are you doing down here in the evidence locker?" Dimmock asked, "Or rather hiding and panting against the wall?"

"Oh me?" Witham stuttered out, "nothing. I just came down here to…"

Dimmock raised an eyebrow at him.

"To…what?"

"G… get evidence…. In a case…" Witham said swallowing.

"What case?" Dimmock asked suspiciously, "Why would you need evidence anyway?"

"I um… " Witham was at a loss. He obviously hadn't thought this all the way through.

Dimmock looked at him before looking over his shoulder and back at Witham.

"You doing this for Lestrade?" he asked.

"Mr. Holmes and Dr. Gibbs," Witham said before he even realized it.

***&# *()( **

Sherlock began pacing the room.

"Where is he?" He growled in annoyance.

"He'll be back Sherlock," Kylie told him as she flipped through a magazine.

"He's a complete moron, why in the hell did I let you trust this to him?" He ranted.

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Gee, I'm glad I'm allowed to have my own opinion. I'm in such a great relationship."

"He's probably sitting in the evidence locker licking the ventilator," Sherlock continued.

"The boy has a doctorate," she inputted, "You have to give him some credit."

"Having a doctorate doesn't mean that you are actually intelligent," Sherlock snapped, "It means you have a degree."

"You just hate doctorial degrees because you got kicked out of Oxford," Kylie told him.

Sherlock glared at her, "It was a choice."

A smiled played on Kylie's face as she looked at him.

He just stared at her for a moment, realizing she was just jesting with him and huffed before he sat down in the chair beside her.

He drummed his fingers eagerly on the arm of the chair as his leg jiggled.

"WHERE IS HE?" Sherlock complained loudly.

At that moment, the door opened and a sweaty and panting Witham entered with Dimmock carrying a brown box.

"Jarrod!" Kylie said in surprise as Witham shut and locked the door behind him as well, "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your asses," Dimmock told them, "I've got Vincent Distracting Donovan and Green right now, so if you want a free out, now is the time to take it."

Sherlock immediately jumped up and grabbed the box from him and walked towards the door, looking back when he didn't feel Kylie following him.

Kylie was just looking between Witham and Dimmock.

"Kylie," Sherlock told her, urging her to leave.

Kylie looked at them before walking up to Witham, kissing his cheek softly before doing the same to Dimmock.

"Thank you," she told the both of them before walking over to Sherlock, frowning as she saw the furious and jealousy burning in his eyes. She ran a hand up his chest as he glared at the other two men in the room.

"Your welcome," Dimmock told her, ignoring Sherlock's glare, "Now get out of here before you get caught."

Kylie gave them a small smile before unlocking and opening the door. Sherlock gave them another glare before walking out, Kylie following right behind him.

***&#)* )(***

Sherlock walked as fast as he could down the sidewalk, the back door to the Yard swinging shut behind him as Kylie was struggling to keep up with him.

"Sherlock!" she said as she practically ran to catch up, "Jesus, will you wait for me?"

"You were doing just fine on your own," he told her.

She stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He just looked at her and tried to step around her, continuing down the street, but she stepped in front of him again.

"What is wrong?" she asked firmly.

He just looked at her and side stepped again, but she was just as quick.

"I can't fix it if I don't know," she told him.

"Figure it out," he growled at her, "you have a doctorate as you so often remind me."

He managed to slip past her and continue down the street. Kylie just shut her eyes and dropped her head. She did not want to deal with his jealous side right now; they already had lost their jobs, gotten their friends into trouble, were in the middle of a case, and not to mention dealing with their own personal battles… adding this to the mix was not going to end well for either of them.

**Someone has a possessive Jealous streak…**

**Review? Pretty please?**


	104. NOTE!

So, obviously this isn't a chapter… My life has been crazy lately. I'm in between moving, working like crazy, helping some friends and school stuff as well as being sick and not having internet. I have been trying to write, but my mind is so all over the place, that I really don't even know whats going on in my own story at the moment… which is sad.

So I hate to do this, but I'm going to put this story on hiatus for a week or two. I want to go back and reread all of what I have posted and try to get a real story plot. I feel that if I tried to write, it would be all over the place and I would miss a bunch of stuff that I want to put in it. I would rather have it be quality rather than just getting a chapter out.

I am so sorry guys! I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you! I'm hoping to get a few chapters out before I post another that way I can get you guys a few in a row!

I can answer PMs and reviews by my phone, but posting stuff isn't going to happen till I get internet and life!

I am so sorry once again guys! I hope you understand!


	105. Chapter 105

**Okay, so I'm back! I'm so sorry it took me so long guys! I know I promised you a couple of chapters written a head of time, but yeah… that didn't happen. My life JUST calmed down and I have just started to have time to write. I just didn't want to let you guys sit on this more and forget about this story. Haha. **

**Anyhow…**

**Huge thanks to my AMAZING reviewers!**

**JediCarsons: I'm trying to get them out my dear!  
**

**AmSaja: Thanks so much my dear! I'm so glad that you are enjoying them!**

**Anonymous Guest: Thanks! I've been trying to get them out! **

**Katieandted97: Thanks so much my dear! I cant thank you enough for advertising this story!**

**Newtofanfic: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you my dear! I hope it was worth the wait… this chapter isn't my best work… but theres more coming. **

**Oreal770: a bit more than a week on my end :D**

**Alithe Cambreee: Thanks so much! Yeah… I've been trying. I just get excited and start new things thinking I'll come back to stuff… and I forget because my life is nuts right now. **

** : hahahah true… very true…**

**Heart of Diamond: I'm trying to hahaha **

**ChelGallifreya221B613: You'll see what happens!**

**Blackbloodpearls: thanks my dear!  
**

**Get Sherlocked: thanks so much!**

**Silver-Angelic-Lily: Thanks my dear!**

**Okay, I know this chapter isn't my best work, but it will pick back up soon.. this all had to happen for the next part… **

John tapped his foot nervously as he paced outside of the cab.

"Oi, you want a ride or not?" the cabbie asked.

"Just wait!" John snapped back.

"I'm sorry," Mary apologized from within the cab where John had made her sit with Brent, "We are just waiting for our friends to return."

The cabbie muttered something back to her, but John wasn't listening. They should have been back by now. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach… one that made him extremely nervous. Green was not on their side, Mycroft was no longer in the government, Lestrade was no longer in the Yard, they had all lost their jobs, and Violet Hunter was MIA after being behind a bunch of political assassinations. Granted, there was most likely more to the story than he knew based on how his best friends had a habit of keeping some of these things to themselves…

All that he knew was that right now, he needed to know if his friends were okay. Barging into the Yard and yelling was turning into an extremely rational idea.

He ran a hand through his hair and paced, eyeing the corner that led to the Yard before checking his watch. It had been nearly an hour since they had separated and the feeling in John's stomach had been gnawing at him ever since. The fight with Mary hadn't been bad enough, only to have the damn grad student tell him that Kylie and Sherlock requested he wait around and hail a cab.

…hail a damn cab…

He had gone from being Sherlock's right hand man; the one that he and Kylie always needed by their side, to being the one who held the damn cab for them…

"Sod this," John muttered as he began walking towards the Yard, intent on going in there and giving, someone, anyone a piece of his damn mind.

"JOHN!" May yelled as she got out of the cab, "Where are you going?"

"Inside," John yelled back angrily as he turned around in fury, walking backwards, "I'm not a damn side-kick Mary…OOF!"

John's speech was cut off as he ran head on into Sherlock as he rounded the corner to the Yard, sending Sherlock and the ventilator in his hands to fumble.

Sherlock caught it quickly before stopping to glare at a shocked John.

John half expected a comment to come out of Sherlock's mouth, but instead he just glared, pulled the ventilator closer and power walked towards the car.

John frowned and watched Sherlock walk to the car as Kylie came practically jogging around the corner, nearly running into the Doctor as well.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized in a strange tone and rushed to catch up with Sherlock.

John just watched the scene as Sherlock quickly shoved past Mary and into the cab, Kylie sighing and rolling her eyes as he wrenched his arm out of her grasp. He watched Mary give her best friend a quizzical look before Kylie forced a smile on her face and got into the cab.

Mary looked at her husband. Most couples argued; hell they argued all the time, but Kylie and Sherlock fighting on a case, especially with the circumstances that they were facing, was definitely not good.

***(&*( (***

Brent sat awkwardly between his Doctorial advisor and the infamous consulting detective who was currently glaring out the window of the cab. The pair of Doctors across from them was silently frowning at the couple he was currently serving as a wall in between.

It had been a bit awkward when the detective got in the cab and he had climbed out so that Dr. Gibbs could sit in between the two, but Mr. Holmes had held the younger man right where he was in the middle of the cab and forced him to sit between himself and the woman he was currently living with. Dr. Gibbs had just closed her eyes and sighed, the hurt and frustration evident on her face, but it had only lasted for a second before she put that fake smile back on her face and gazed out the window.

The cab had been quiet ever since.

"So you got the vent…" Brent began, unable to handle the silence and apparent domestic that was going on any longer.

"Obviously," Sherlock snapped, cutting him off before he could even finish the sentence.

Mary glared at Sherlock while Kylie just sat staring out the window; unresponsive.

Silence once more.

Brent awkwardly looked around the cab once more. The cabbie kept peering in the mirror and shifting uncomfortably as the awkwardness in the cab spread contagiously.

"Okay," John said snapping, "What the bloody hell happened?"

Sherlock didn't respond, just kept glaring out the window.

Kylie turned and glanced at him before letting out a painful sigh and turning to look back out the window once more.

"We're all waiting with baited breath," John said sarcastically, so furious at being left out and for having to deal with another one of his friends spats.

"Just drop it John," Kylie asked him quietly as she turned to look at him,

"Its between Sherlock and I."

"And Witham, and Dimmock…" Sherlock muttered.

Kylie shut her eyes and set her jaw as she turned to look out the window once more, ignoring the comment.

Brent sat in total confusion as he stared between the arguing couple while John and Mary looked at the pair in confusion.

"Wait…" John began before Kylie cut him off.

"Drop it," Kylie said firmly as she looked at him with eyes that were starting to shine with tears, "please."

John looked at Sherlock for a moment before shutting his mouth, setting his jaw and nodding resentfully.

The cab slowed to a stop and Sherlock nearly barged out of the cab as soon as the car had stopped moving, striding towards Bart's with a purpose. Kylie sighed and pulled out some bills for the cab, tossing them at John before following after Sherlock.

John made to follow as he felt a hand on his chest.

"Let me," Mary told him as she stepped out of the cab, leaving a confused Brent and fully annoyed John in the cab.

He turned to Brent and shook his head in amazement as he was fully fuming at the moment.

"Are you lot going to pay or what?" the cabbie asked.

**&^#*( &()# **

"KYLIE!"

Kylie ignored Mary's call as she walked as quickly as she could into Bart's after her boyfriend, trying her damndest not to cry. This was stupid. He was being possessive, jealous, and stubborn… but that didn't mean that the fact that he actually believed that there was something between her and Dimmock and Witham (… for Godsakes… _Witham…._) hurt her a bit.

She knew that she had been guilty of the same thing with Lola and Irene, but they were at a different point in their relationship… weren't they? Or had they just fallen back to where they were nearly a year ago when they had just gotten back together?

"KYLIE!" Mary said once more as a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around to face her, "What is going on?"

"Nothing Mare," she told her as she tried to pull out of her friends grasp and walk back in the direction that she was headed to begin with.

"It's not nothing," Mary said sternly as she held her grip, "What happened? You've been acting really weird lately and everyone is starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine," Kylie told her stubbornly.

Mary just rose and eyebrow at her.

Kylie sighed and looked at her friend, shutting her eyes before breaking, cursing Mary and her power to make her talk…

"He's pissed off at me because I kissed Witham and Dimmock on the cheek for risking their necks and careers to get us that ventilator and help cover for us," Kylie told her solemnly as she ran a hand through her hair.

Mary raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's all this is…?"

"Yep," Kylie sighed as she wiped a tear off her face.

Mary stared at her friend. That incident was what all this was about? Actually… that seemed about right…

"Well, you know he has a jealous streak sweetie," Mary told her, causing Kylie to gape.

"You're kidding? You're taking his side?" Kylie gaped.

"No," She told her firmly, "I'm just saying, by this point in your relationship, you are aware of his flaws. You can't be upset with him when you are well aware of that fact!"

"I'm not upset with him!" Kylie argued, "I just want him to pull his head out of his ass!"

"Then why are you crying?" Mary asked her softly.

Kylie glared at her friend.

"I just want him to understand…"

"What Ky?" Mary asked, "That you appreciate what other men did for you? Look, Sherlock Holmes is not your typical jealous type. He lets few people in that he trusts, and, to him, only those few are 'allowed' to do things for you."

"That's absurd…"

"That's Sherlock," Mary told her, "Think about it, when anyone besides John, your father, or Lestrade does anything for you, the possessive jealous side of him comes out. He really only trusts those people around you. Its not because of you, its because of them and what seems to have a habit of following you."

"Mary, listen to what is coming out of your mouth," Kylie told her as John and Brent came walking towards them, "You literally just defined jealously. And what in the hell do you mean by following me? I don't ask for this!"

"No, I didn't," Mary told her, "And that's not what I said."

Kylie rolled her eyes at her friend, " I can take care of myself… he knows that," She bit at her before snapping, "So you want me to only hang out with people that _he_ approves. He doesn't own me Mary! He should trust the fact that I wouldn't cheat on him?"

"Like you did?"

Kylie shut her mouth immediately as her best friend raised an eyebrow at her.

Kylie stormed off away from her friend as John and Brent reached them with confusion.

"She alright?" Brent asked.

"Domestic," Mary told him, "They'll work it out once they pull their heads out and talk about what makes them upset."

Brent frowned in complete confusion at the situation as John rolled his eyes and huffed once more, following Kylie into the building.

Mary sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"Maybe you should go home for a bit. You're not going to want to be involved in this. It will be a bit awkward for you with Kylie as your professor."

Brent nodded and pulled his coat a bit tighter.

"They just need to work some stuff out before they can continue on this case," Mary told him, "We'll call you as soon as we have something."

Brent nodded with disappointment before turning and walking away.

Mary gazed at the young man with slight guilt. He wanted nothing more than to work the case, and she couldn't blame the kid. The poor boy just picked the wrong case to start out on with them…

**&^ #(*&#( ***

Kylie stormed through Bart's fuming beyond belief as she made her way up to the lab where she knew Sherlock would be going over the ventilator.

She couldn't get over the fact that Mary had the damn nerve to bring up the fact that she hadn't trusted him… that she had ran away like an ignorant little girl. He had forgiven her, it had been put behind them… and now…

She was pissed. Pissed at Sherlock for getting upset at her for a thank you kiss on the damn cheek of two men she considered nothing more than friends. Pissed at Mary for taking his side and bringing up her running away once more. Pissed at herself for even believing for a minute that Sherlock Holmes would ever betray her…

All this anger and feeling mixing with the sadness, emotional confusion, and anger of the past week made her want to curl up with a bottle of wine and cry her eyes out.

She couldn't have kids… she was infertile… Sherlock was being jealous and possessive… and her best friend was being a right bitch…. Yeah, life was great…

"OOF!"

Kylie fell flat on her back as she ran into someone as she rounded the corner. She shut her eyes as she rubbed her head in pain before looking over to see whom she had run into.

"Molly?"

Molly was lying on the ground across form her, rubbing her elbow as she sat up.

"Oh, Kylie!" Molly said as she winced, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

"No," Kylie said as she cut off the timid, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and storming through…"

She shut her eyes and sighed, trying to gather her frustration and emotion and push it down so that she can interact like a real human being.

"You all right Kylie?" she heard Molly ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine Molly," she said putting a fake smile on her face that she was absurdly used to by now, "Are you alright?"

Molly frowned at her. The timid woman had a habit of seeing through barriers and walls that people put up.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine," she told her.

"Good," Kylie said a bit too enthusiastically as she got up, helping Molly up as well, "How's life? I haven't seen you in a bit?"

"Uh… great," Molly said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Awesome!" Kylie told her with a grin, "How's David?"

"He's …er… fine…" she said completely puzzled, "You sure you're okay? Sherlock seemed a bit put off…"

"Yep! Totally fine!" Kylie grinned at her, "Good conversation Molly. Sherlock's in here, right? Perfect! I've got a lot of work to do! See you later!"

And with that, Kylie quickly gave her one last false grin, immediately leaving her face as soon as her back was turned and she quickly walked towards the lab that she knew Sherlock would be, leaving a completely bewildered and stunned Molly behind.

She power walked to the lab door and stopped with her hand on the door. Did she really want to go in there right now? She felt as if she was on the borderline between a breakdown as the feeling and emotions came creeping back in.

Since she had told Sherlock, and been pissed at him for laughing at her, she had felt as if her life was slowly pulling back together. But with the friction between them at the moment was putting her on the edge of falling apart once more.

…God… she really did need him in her life…

He was her rock; her support. He always made her world a little brighter… and yet he was furious with her and she could never give him a family…

"I'm serious Sherlock, what in the hell is going on with the two of you?" John's voice said from inside the lab, causing Kylie to freeze, "Kylie has passed out from stress and lack of food, not to mention you both have been acting weird ever since the wedding. I know you are worried about her…"

"She's fine," Sherlock's voice growled back.

"SHE'S NOT FINE!" John yelled in frustration, "Sherlock the woman that you love was finally recovering and yet, since we've been back, I've hardly seen her touch food. In fact, I'm not even sure if she has eaten in the last four days!"

Silence took over the room for a moment as Kylie dropped her head in shame. The last thing she wanted was to go back to what she was doing. She knew it wasn't helping her, but it allowed her to cope. She hadn't thought that anyone had noticed, but apparently she was wrong.

"Maybe she should go talk to _Witham_," Sherlock's voice said with distain, sending a knife through her heart.

She heard John pause and then laugh once more.

"I know this second part is a domestic according to what Mary pulled out of Kylie, but seriously? Are you seriously jealous over _Witham?" _John scoffed in disbelief.

Kylie could practically hear Sherlock rolling his eyes.

"Don't you have someone else to mother?"

"Seriously Sherlock!" John said in disbelief, "that woman has gone through hell. She loves you more than life itself, and you get jealous?"

She heard a chair hit the ground as someone had thrown a chair to the ground in anger. Kylie barely had the time to frown at the door before the steel door was flung open hitting her in the square in the face with such force that it knocked her backwards into a spare gurney that was behind her.

She groaned in pain as she felt a sharp pain coming from her face and back of her head, as what she assumed was blood ran down her face.

She touched the painful part on her face, wincing immediately as she felt a cut that split right through her eyebrow and into her forehead as blood poured out of the wound.

Her eyes gazed up at the person who had flung open the door to find Sherlock standing in the doorway, completely pale and staring at her in shock, ventilator in hand.

She wiped the blood out of her eyes, as Sherlock just stood there motionless, staring at her.

"Jesus," John said as he pushed through the doorway to rush over to Kylie to check her out.

"I'm fine John," she muttered as she tried to keep wiping the blood out of her eyes from the gash.

"The back of your head is bleeding too," John muttered, "I need to take you downstairs to the A&E."

"You're a damn doctor John," she muttered and trailed off towards the end.

"You need a scan," John told her with a bit of worry, "Don't fall asleep on me, alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"Sherlock can you get me a towel?" John asked as he tried to find the cut on the back of Kylie's head.

Sherlock didn't respond, he just kept staring completely pale and frozen.

John turned and stared at him, "SHERLOCK!"

His head snapped towards his best friend.

"Towel?" John asked.

He just looked at John for a moment before straightening and walking back into the lab and remerging with a towel.

John looked at him for a moment before taking the towel and pressing it into the gash on Kylie's forehead.

"Ky, stay awake," John told her.

"I'm fine," she muttered once more.

"Yeah, totally fine," John muttered as he helped her up slowly and began walking towards the A&E with her.

Sherlock couldn't move, he couldn't think. All he could do was stand there and watch his best friend take the woman he had just hit in the head with a heavy iron door; the same woman he loved, the same woman that he was furious at at the moment. He had hurt her…. seriously injured her….

…his father was right… Green was right… Cahill was right…

… he didn't deserve her. He was an addict. He really wasn't worthy of happiness. He would just drag others down with him.

**Okay, a bit of the typical… but I needed it to happen for the next part! **

**Review? Give me motivation to write again? Pretty Please?**


	106. Chapter 106

**I seriously love you guys. For real… the support I have is amazing… simply amazing. Thank you so much!**

**Laylarhii: Thanks so much my dear! That really means a lot!**

**DarkJenny: I'm still so jealous you got to go there. I hope you had fun! And thank you. It hasn't been its best lately, but I'm back on track.. well, getting there. **

**JediCarsons: hahah here you go my dear!**

**Anonymous Guest: Get ready for more… hahaha**

**Meretricus: Thank you so much. Seriously, that means a lot. I ADORE long reviews, so no need to apologize. And you'll see… hahah**

**AmSaja: Thanks my dear! **

**Anonymous: No, you are completely right. That's how I felt and stopped it to begin with. Well.. why I took the hiatus. I just needed that last bit of stereotypical to set off the next wave of events. You may have read my mind… its being shaken up… I promise…**

**Heart of Diamond: hahah sorry!  
**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: Thanks my dear!**

**Gwilwillith: Thanks my dear!**

**GetSherlocked: Sorry!**

**Silver-Angelic-Lilly: This made me laugh hahaha**

**Poly Bookworm: Aw, thanks so much!I really appreciate your kind words! Seriously, it made me smile. Thanks so much!**

**Okay, couple things before the chapter… I know I've said it before, and I don't know if anyone has been actually reading it, but my blog took a long hiatus as well. I'm going to try to post every day on there again and would appreciate anyone and everyone checking it out. Its nothing to do with Sherlock, its my life, body-image, anxiety, and eating-disorder and my journey on trying to fix that. **

**If anyone wants to check it out, it would be greatly appreciated. Its a sarcastic journey .blogspot (Its all one word… it wont let me post it if it isn't spaced out. **

**Anyhow, that out of the way. It's a short one! Sorry guys! **

**Enjoy!**

Kylie sat in the waiting room of the A&E next to John as she held the towel to the gash in her forehead, leaning on the armrest willing her head to stop throbbing.

"You still awake?" John asked from beside her as he filled out the paperwork.

"Yes mother," Kylie muttered, "Where's Sherlock?"

John paused and looked at his friend. He had expected Sherlock to follow them down here, but the dark haired detective was nowhere to be found. He didn't think he had ever seen his friend so frozen. Usually Sherlock was the clear headed one when it came to trauma and danger… but today, he had just been frozen; completely clamed up. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he were still standing there, staring at where Kylie had fell.

"He's coming," John lied.

Kylie nodded and shut her eyes once more.

"You doing okay?" John asked quietly as he looked at her.

"I just answered that…"

"No, I mean other than getting beat up by a door," he told her quietly, "You've been acting strange and distant, not to mention that you haven't eaten in the last four days… at least…"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

John sighed, "Look, you don't have to tell me. Just know that you have friends who care about you and want to help you. I know that this whole thing with Mycroft hasn't been the easiest, nor Sherlock with his…condition…"

"I know that you and Mary are here for me and Sherlock," she told him quietly, "I just… I just can't tell you right now. I was barely able to tell Sherlock."

John nodded, "As long as you have someone to talk to."

She reached over and grabbed his hand, causing John to look at her.

"Thank you," she told him, "And thanks for putting up with the same damn stuff over and over again with Sherlock and I."

John laughed and squeezed her hand, "I put up with Sherlock's crap long before you came around."

Kylie laughed and winced as her head throbbed even more.

"Kylie Gibbs?" an attendant said with a file in her hand.

"Come on," John said as he stood up and helped her up, "Lets get you some stiches and a scan."

***&(( *&#&^$ (***

Mary walked into the lab and frowned as she found it completely empty. She knew that John had walked ahead of her to talk some sense into Sherlock, but she knew that they would both be here…

Kylie was in front of her; she should have been here by now.

The lab equipment was out as if someone had started to look at the ventilator that was nowhere to be seen, but had gotten up in a hurry. A chair had been knocked over… had they been found out?

***(&(*& (***

"Greg"

"Greg…"

"GREG!"

Lestrade woke with a start on the floor of Baker Street and blinked a few times before looking up to see Dimmock crouching down in front of him.

"You alright mate?" Dimmock asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lestrade groaned and ran a hand over his face. Why in the hell did he drink so much?

"I'll take that as a no," Dimmock smiled.

"What the hell happened?" Lestrade asked as he slowly sat up, wincing as his head spun and throbbed.

"From what I can tell?" Dimmock said looking around the flat, "You drank Kylie and Sherlock's entire bottle of Scotch."

"Good Lord," Lestrade cursed and ran a hand over his face once more.

"Well, you were sacked," Dimmock joked bitterly.

"Don't remind me," Lestrade muttered.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, they haven't broken anything on the Poe case. At least that what I heard last time I talked to Donovan," Dimmock told him as he sat in the armchair.

"She the head now?" Lestrade asked bitterly.

"Yeah," Dimmock told him begrudgingly, "Green promoted Holden…"

"WHAT?" Lestrade roared, regretting it instantly as a sharp pain went through his head.

"Yeah…" Dimmock said wincing as he watched his hung over friend wither in pain, "that's about the same reaction the rest of the Yard had.. well, the ones who still have an opinion that Green hasn't wiped out yet."

"How in the hell did that idiot get my old job?" Lestrade muttered in pain.

"Because his father used to run the place," Dimmock said simply.

Lestrade laughed bitterly, "At least I got sacked before Holden could become my superior."

Dimmock chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think you are right about that."

Dimmock paused as something in the room caught his eye.

"You sure they haven't found anything else on the Poe case?" Lestrade asked as Dimmock frowned and got up to get a closer look.

"According to Donovan no…" Dimmock said as he trailed off, "She at least misses you."

Lestrade laughed bitterly.

"Where did Sherlock, Kylie, and all them go?" Dimmock asked.

"From what I remember?" Lestrade said as he slowly got up to get water, "To go and get the ventilator, they were looking for traces of blood on it."

"They would take it with them though, wouldn't they?" Dimmock asked.

"Yes, that would be the point to getting the evidence…" he trailed off as he came back out into the living room, using the counter as a crutch, "How did they get it anyhow?"

"Witham and I got it for them," Dimmock said dismissively, "But if the ventilator is here, where are they?"

Lestrade shrugged, "They must have found a lead, off trying to find it."

Dimmock just looked at him, stepping back so that Lestrade could see the ventilator, "The ventilator is still in the evidence bag. It hasn't been opened yet."

Lestrade frowned as he felt a pit grow in his stomach. They had evidence, left it at home, and hadn't tested it? That did not sound like them at all.

"They couldn't have even tested it," Dimmock told him.

"Where the hell are they?" Lestrade asked.

**&^ (*#&( **

Sherlock stood in front of a run down looking flat, staring at the door and call box. He didn't know how long he had been there for, standing, staring…

_You don't want to do this…_

_You don't deserve her. You just keep hurting her… hurting them. _

_DON'T DO THIS. You know better. _

He shut his eyes and swallowed as internal debate raged within him. He was going to throw his life away for the second time. How he ended up here to begin with was a mystery to him. His feet just lead him here… to the person who started it all…

_You will never amount to anything of worth… you've known that since your childhood. Might as well go down in flames._

_And what? Chase off everyone who ever meant anything to you?_

_They don't deserve this anyhow._

_You save lives._

_I solve cases… the people are already dead._

_You do good._

_I'm no hero. The "good" that I do just hurts others…_

_DON'T DO THIS! GO HOME!_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and slid down the brick wall so that he was sitting on the ground.

Did he really want to do this? He had hurt her. He hurt everyone around him. He always had, he always will. He couldn't do this to them anymore. How he hadn't seen this all before was absurd. He had caused Kylie to essentially starve herself, gave her a serious injury. He had caused Lestrade to lose his job, put Mrs. Hudson through hell being kidnapped more than once, made John essentially have a breakdown, not to mention get shot and nearly die once or twice…

_They are better off without you. Chase them away. Live your life…_

_This would also hurt them…_

NO!

He couldn't do this. Not anymore. He could run… he could do anything.. anything but this. Not again…

He was getting up to leave when the door that he had been standing in front of opened, startling him slightly.

"Sherlock?" a voice said in slight shock and disbelief.

He swallowed and slowly looked up at the person who had made him spiral out of control all those years ago. The person he had met when he was at his weakest.

"Lola," he said in a voice that sounded distant. The words weren't even being processed, just coming out of his mouth as if he were in a dream, "I need some, get me some."

Light blue connected with the blonde's grey eyes as she looked at him, as if she were searching for the source of his feelings.

She just stared at him for a moment before giving him a soft smile and reaching out to touch his arm, causing electricity to flow through her body, praying that it wasn't just her who felt it. By the way he was vacantly staring at the ground, she knew it was… but still, it was a dream come true.

He was finally running to her… just like the old days…

"Why don't you come in?" she told him softly as she stepped out of the doorway.

He just stood there for a second before slowly walking into her flat. She smiled to herself and bit her lip as she glanced up into the window where she knew they were watching.

…Violet Hunter really did keep her promises…

**Short… I know… had to end it there though!**

**Review? Pretty please?**


	107. Chapter 107

**Sorry guys! I wanted to get this one out sooner, but I went out of town for the Fourth and it threw me off a bit!**

**A HUGE Thanks to all my AMAZING reviewers. Seriously, I don't think you guys understand how much I love you for giving me feedback!**

**Saadhana: Thanks so much! I'll try! Different set of issues now!**

**JediCarsons: Yeah… prob not…**

**Ironhideandractchet4ever: Thanks so much my dear! You stormed through it!**

**Newtofanfic: Thanks so much! I've said it before and I'll say it again, I ADORE your long reviews! I tried to get this chapter out ASAP! But my social life got in the way!**

**Guest: Glad you enjoyed it! **

**DarkJenny20: thanks so much my dear! Glad to help :D hahahaha thanks so much! You are far too kind to me!  
**

**Gwilwillith: that he is :D**

**Meretricus: Sorry!**

**AmSaja: Aw, thanks so much my dear!**

**ChelGallifreya221B613: …sorry…..**

**GetSherlocked: I seriously almost cried when I read this review. Thanks so much! I really appreciate it. I'm so glad that they are all real to you! It means a lot!  
**

**Bored411: Uh.. that's a DAMN good reason! Hahah I get it though.. life gets in the way! No worries my dear! Glad you enjoyed it!  
**

**LostInMyCastle: Sorry for the feels….**

**Anonymousguest: Sorry my dear!**

**CassiTTMMMCSSPJ: Sorry… **

**PolyBookworm: I said it once and I'll say it again, thanks so much for everything you said in the PM you sent me (sorry I haven't replied). That's exactly why I explained myself. I almost deleted these stories because of it a while back, but I'm glad I didn't. And I'm SO SO GLAD that you get that… well, that someone sees what Sherlock is in this story and how he acts with Kylie and John. I think it's a view of human characterization that Moffat and Gattis nailed on the head… I'm rambling… but thanks so much!**

**Silver-Angelic-Lilly: … you'll see….**

**KijoKuroi: Sorry my dear!**

**Another shorter one! Sorry guys!**

Kylie winced as the Doctor stitched the cut through her eyebrow.

"Hold still please," the doctor said as he carefully stitched it, "The smaller I can get the stitch, the less of a scar it will leave."

Kylie's eyes went to John as he sat in the chair across from the examination table.

"I still don't understand why we had to come down to the A&E when you can stitch me and I can get an ice pack at home," she complained.

…God, she was tired…

John rolled his eyes at her and opened his mouth to respond before the doctor interrupted him.

"Ma'am with all due respect, you have a concussion and most likely a fracture, not to mention a gash in the back of your head along with this. You needed to be in the A&E."

Kylie just glared at the doctor as he continued to stitch her while John smiled at her, completely pleased with himself that someone else for a change had the balls to stand up to the auburn-haired woman whom became increasingly irritable when injured or at the hospital.

"So shut up and let the damn Doctor check you out," John grinned.

Kylie's glare turned to him, "That's why I thought having my own doctor as a friend would allow me to stay out of hospitals."

"Stop moving," the doctor told her.

John just smirked even more as she shut her eyes in annoyance at getting bossed around by the doctor.

He watched her look of annoyance fade as the doctor cut the string on the stiches and walked away, getting the butterfly strips to help close the wound. Kylie frowned and looked around for a moment before her confused gaze went to John.

"Where's Sherlock?" Kylie asked once more.

"He's coming," John lied.

Kylie looked at him skeptically before looking down, "You sure? I… I have a bad feeling John."

John just looked at her for a moment as the doctor began applying the strips.

"He's shocked and upset he hurt you. He's probably either upstairs or back at Baker Street."

Kylie sighed and swallowed before nodding and letting the doctor finish his work.

Granted, Sherlock had never accidentally hurt her physically before, but the feeling in the pit of her stomach was not a good one. She rarely felt this feeling. Once right before she went home that night with Thomas, once when her Dad was blown up on a ship and nearly died, once the night when Sherlock had shot up in their own flat due to that damn nurse, and the night when Sherlock had left the flat and she had barely caught him in time before he injected… it was her father's infamous "gut" feeling; there was no doubt about it.

"Kylie, I'm sorry he's not here," John told her quietly, "but he… I mean, I don't know what I would do if I hurt Mary…"

"Its not that," Kylie told him shaking her head, causing the doctor to clear his throat at her in annoyance for her to stay still. She glanced up at him before stilling and continuing, "I just… I have a bad feeling John."

He just stared at her for a moment, "He's probably looking at the ventilator Ky, its nothing to get all wrapped up about."

"Sorry to interrupt your coded discussion that I could care less about," the doctor said as he stood up and stripped off his gloves, "Wake up every five hours and nothing stressful, no alcohol, no vigorous activity, ect, ect. Call the hospital if you need anything, not me."

And with that, the doctor left, leaving a confused John and unfazed Kylie, who just got up and gathered her things, clutching the table as she stood far too fast.

John jumped up next to her with concern, "You okay?"

"Fine," Kylie said as she shut her eyes before opening them again and grabbing her coat, "Violet Hunter could have Sherlock. My headache doesn't matter right now."

John just looked at her in amazement as she walked out of the exam room, grabbing on to everything that she could as she tried to walk quickly.

"YOU HAVE A CONCUSSION AND LIKELY SKULL FRACTURE!" John yelled after her as he sprinted out to catch up.

Kylie tried to calm herself as she frantically tried to find her way to the entrance of the hospital.

….Something was wrong….

"KYLIE!" she heard John yell as she walked as quickly as she could, fighting the dizziness as she walked.

"HEY!" John said as he grabbed her arm, spinning her around, causing her vision to darken momentarily, "You are hurt Kylie…"

"I'm fine," she told him and tried to walk away again, causing John to tighten his grip on her hand.

"No, you aren't…" John told her firmly.

"If I'm fine or not doesn't even matter right now John," Kylie said rounding on him, her eyes filled with worry, "Sherlock is missing, we are being essentially blackmailed by a criminal mastermind whose goal is to start World War III, and we no longer have any connection to the British government or Scotland Yard."

"Wait," John said gaping at her, "Violet Hunter is blackmailing the two of you? When did this happen?"

Kylie froze. She had completely forgotten that she and Sherlock had hidden this fact from their two best friends in order to protect them and not to impede on their wedding.

John just looked around in amazement before taking a step closer to her, "Have you two been in contact with her?"

Kylie just looked at him, "We need to find him John."

"You don't even know he is missing Kylie," John told her, "He's probably right upstairs…"

"John, something is wrong," she told him firmly, "I can feel it."

"Oh thank God!" Mary's voice said as she practically jogged over to them, "Where have you all been? Oh my God! What the hell happened?"

"Kylie got hit by a door and fell into a gurney," John filled her in.

"You got hit by a door?" Mary said trying not to laugh.

"Sherlock opened it up too quickly and didn't realize she was on the other side of the door," John continued.

"Oh God, sweetie," Mary said trying to take a closer look at the cut on Kylie's head, "He run off or something?"

"He's probably just upstairs," John said quickly, trying to calm Kylie down once more.

"No, there was no trace of him upstairs," Mary told her husband as he just looked at her with wide eyes, trying to wordlessly get her to shut her mouth.

Kylie's head snapped up so fast she probably gave herself whiplash. Mary frowned and looked between her friend and husband with confusion.

"What?"

"I told you something was wrong," Kylie told John bitterly before storming out of the building, pulling out her phone.

Mary turned to gape at her husband, "What is going on?"

***&)( *#)( **

_You need to get out of here… leave now, before you do anything stupid. _

…_you need this…. You want this… you don't deserve anything more than this. _

_You'll lose her. You'll lose everyone you've ever cared about… everything you've ever cared about…._

_You knew the risks of opening yourself up… you knew you didn't deserve it… you just proved yourself and all those people right. You aren't worth happiness. _

"Sher?" a voice said pulling him out of his thoughts.

Sherlock's eyes snapped up to Lola staring at him oddly holding a bottle of whiskey, two glasses and a brown paper bag. His eyes locked on the brown bag; the same brown bag that he had stashed under his floor boards for all those years…

Lola just extended the bottle of whisky towards him.

"It's a bit early to drink," Sherlock muttered, taking it before looking back up at her, "And don't call me _Sher_."

The corner of Lola's mouth turned up as she set the items down on the table and sat across from him, "That never stopped you before."

His eyes just locked with hers as memories came flooding back to him… memories he had hated himself for every sober day of his life.

She smiled at him and plucked the whiskey from his hand, pouring two glasses.

"Its not even noon," Sherlock told her as he kept staring at her.

"You never used to care," she said as she set the bottle down and handed him a glass.

"I used to not know what day or time it was," he commented darkly.

Lola grinned at him as she swirled her drink and took a sip, "Those were the good days."

He just swallowed and watched her dark red lips sips from the glass, leaving a bit of her lipstick on the glass. He felt something stir inside of him that he couldn't put his finger on. It wasn't the same feeling that Kylie stirred inside of him, it was darker…

….Kylie….

The look on her face when he had seen her on the floor, blood pouring down her face. It was as if, for the first time, he knew what his father felt like when he had beaten him as a child; powerful. The second he had realized that, fear had surged through him. He had hurt the woman that he loved, it ripped his heart to shreds, and yet, the first thought that had gone through his mind was about his damn father.

That woman, the same woman who he had thought changed him for the better; made his life better, had become the person he had hurt… made bleed. She had been through so much in her life, her bastard of an ex-boyfriend had beaten the living shit out of her and raped her not once, but twice… he was no better than Thomas. He was an addict who beat her now…

…she deserved so much better than that.

_So you want to destroy yourself so she will hate you and leave you?_

…_because that makes rational sense… That woman loves you. She's the best damn thing that happened to you. Her and John saved you… _

"What's on your mind handsome?" Lola's voice said, once more pulling him from his thoughts.

His eyes flicked back up to her as she raised an eyebrow at him curiously, taking another pull from her whiskey.

He looked back down at the glass near his hand, shaking his head as he refused to respond to her question. He looked at the amber liquid in the glass before hesitantly taking a sip. Warmth immediately surged through him. He hadn't eaten in the last 24 hours, causing the alcohol go straight to his head, slightly numbing the tearing pain in his chest.

"I'm a very good listener," Lola told him with a smirk, "Or don't you remember that?"

"I'm not interested in talking," Sherlock said quietly as he took another large sip of the whiskey, regretting it as the telltale warmth .

…_but you feel better…_

Lola's hand slowly reached out and covered his, brushing over his knuckles softly, "We don't have to talk then."

Sherlock just stared at her hand for a moment before pulling his hand away and finishing his drink in silence.

Lola clenched her jaw in frustration with the man in front of her. He showed up at her door, upset… that could only mean one thing; he was running to her again. She was trying to console him… the only man she had ever wanted. He was right here… and yet he was still refusing her.

They sat in silence for a moment, Sherlock lost in his own internal debate and self-loathing, while Lola just stared at him, trying to figure him out like she used to all those years ago.

"I have some," she said quietly as her eyes never left his face. She watched his eyes slowly turn to the brown paper bag, knowing the longing he was feeling for the drug in the bag. It was his favorite, his drug of choice. She had watched him try others, but he always tended to reach towards a seven percent solution of Cocaine; the drug that stimulated him just enough when he was bored, but allowed him the control to choose when he injected and to act like a normal human being… unlike the heroin.

"Seven percent," she smiled as she reached into the bag and pulled out two syringes, a tourniquet, and a small vile, "I always keep some. It reminds me of you."

…_Drugs… drugs remind her of you. Once and addict, always an addict…_

She eyed him as he stared at the vile, feeling his past quickly coming to the surface, threatening to collide with his present once more.

Lola reached for the syringe and vile, slowly filling one with the proper amount, careful not to get any bubbles into the tube.

"I don't know what happened love, but this will make you feel better," Lola said as she double checked for air bubbles and held the full syringe out to him, "it always did the trick for you."

Sherlock eyed the syringe. That seven percent solution that was so tempting. It was what had gotten him in with Lola in the first place. The little bit of liquid in the syringe numbed his pain… the pain of his childhood, the pain of being alone. It had numbed the pain for one glorious night when Kylie had moved to America; when he was so low…

… _it will numb the pain and keep Kylie and John safe… _

…_it will cause you to lose them forever. You know this. You know what you are doing. Get out of here before the temptation becomes too great. _

…_its an escape… you can get out of here, get out of these… emotions you allowed yourself to feel like the pitiful fool you are. _

_YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!_

_You can't get hurt if you don't feel…_

"Take it handsome," Lola told him as she refilled his glass of whiskey, "The best way to get rid of pain is to numb it."

With a slow shaky hand, he reached out and took the syringe…

**&^#* (&*( #**

"Dammit," Kylie cursed as she hung up her phone, getting Sherlock's voicemail immediately once more.

His phone was off, meaning there was no way of tracing it to find out where he was, or get in touch with him until he turned the damned device back on.

She felt her breath catching in her throat as a panic attack was fighting to break through the surface.

…something was seriously wrong… she could feel it.

_He's probably fine. You're most likely over-reacting._

_YOU KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG! _

_You have no idea where he is, or what he is doing… all you can do is go home and wait for him to come home. He always does…_

She pushed back the panic in her own body. The look on his face when he had looked at her lying on the floor bleeding… it looked as if he had realized that he believed himself to be a monster.

_He hurt you, just like Thomas did…_

_NO! it was and accident!  
_

_You wrote Thomas off as an accident…_

_This is different. Sherlock would never hurt me. _

_You never believed Thomas would hurt you either… you almost married the man…_

Kylie stopped in her tracks…

This wasn't happening again…

**Review?**


	108. Chapter 108

**So SORRY it took me so long to post this. I am trying to have a life… so apologies. **

**A HUGE Thanks to all my amazing reviewers!**

**JediCarsons: Thanks so much my dear! Its greatly appreciated. **

**NewtoFanfic: Dammit… that's what happens when I multitask and never EVER proof read… I hate using the wrong form… so sorry my dear! **

**Hannahhobnob: No worries! Thanks so much my dear!**

**Gwilwillith: Sorry! **

**Bored411: sorry my dear!**

**Meretricus: Sorry… not trying to be!**

**Guest: hahaha you'll see….**

**KijoKuroi: I'm not trying to!  
**

**Juiahatake: Sorry it took me so long. **

**GetSherlocked: Sorry my dear!**

**Briongloid Fiodoir: hahaha :D**

**Silver-Angelic-Lily: Sorry my dear! And prob not for a bit, but they will make a come back!**

**Anyhow, this isn't my best, but it was written over a week span, so hopefully it flows!**

**Enjoy!  
**

_He's NOT Thomas… it was an accident. _

_He used to be an addict._

_He never injected by choice. Hunter was behind all of that. _

_He ran out and was about to put a needle in his arm when you found him…_

_He was out of his mind with addiction!_

…_now you are just making excuses for him. You know this is the same path that Thomas went down. _

_SHERLOCK ISNT WORKING FOR THE CIA AND IN COHORTS WITH A CRIMINAL MASTERMIND!_

…_he still has that phone from Violet Hunter doesn't he?..._

Kylie curled into a tighter ball on the couch and willed the thoughts to leave her mind. She couldn't do this. She trusted him. She loved him. She couldn't let this get to her.

He had been missing for over eight hours now, and the discovery that the ventilator was untouched at Baker Street had sent her over the edge into neuropathy. Lestrade, Dimmock, John, and Mary had left to look for him, leaving Kylie at Baker Street so a) she wouldn't stress herself into exhaustion, and b) in case Sherlock came back to Baker Street.

She checked her phone for the thousandth time as she hugged her knees tighter to her chest, praying that Sherlock would just call her with some absurd lead that he had been following and out of reach.

_He's not Thomas. He would never hurt you…_

_That gash on your forehead says otherwise…_

She clenched her eyes shut and dropped her forehead onto her knees. She couldn't doubt him; not when he was recovering… when they had so much on the line, in so much danger…

The world was still a mess, Violet Hunter had something up her sleeve…

Knock Knock Knock

A soft knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts, causing her head to snap up to the door.

It took her a moment to recognize the figure leaning against the frame of the door; in fact if he hadn't been carrying an umbrella, it would have taken her more than a few moments.

Mycroft Holmes was an unrecognizable shadow of himself. His figure was willowy, as he had lost a substantial amount of weight. His usual clean-shaven and proper appearance was nowhere to be seen; he looked as if he hadn't shaven in days. Bags under his eyes and a smell of Scotch didn't bode too well for his mental state as well.

"You never responded," he said quietly.

Kylie was in shock. She never thought that she would see the elder Holmes looking this… this… run down…

He looked down at the ground before slowly walking into the flat and sitting in the armchair across from her.

Kylie just kept staring at him in a state of shock, she had no idea what to say or do.

"We have somethings that we need to discuss," Mycroft told her quietly.

Kylie looked at the ground and shut her eyes. She had been avoiding this… well not purposely. After the wedding, her life had been an explosion of chaos with Violet Hunter showing up at Baker Street, the fact that she couldn't have kids, Green, the Poe case, and now this…

"Mycroft," she said slowly shaking her head, "I…"

"I made the call for your mother to be killed," he told her quietly, looking at the floor.

She froze as she felt her heart being ripped back open at the seams. Her life spinning out of control once more.

"She witnessed something that was essential to stay quiet…"

"Shut up," Kylie said as she felt her entire soul collapsing upon itself, "just… shut up…"

"I… I need to tell you what happened…" Mycroft said.

"No," Kylie said holding up a hand as she stood up and began pacing, "I… I cant do this right now Mycroft."

Mycroft just stared at her for a moment, "I… I need to explain to you why I did what I did… I didn't have a choice…"

"Didn't have a choice!?" Kylie half said, half yelled, "You didn't have a choice to kill off my mother and my eight year old sister?" Her voice turned to a deadly whisper, "You had a choice Mycroft. Everything in life has a choice."

Mycroft shut his eyes and looked at the floor, guilt eating him from the inside out.

"I know," he told her quietly, "It was one of the biggest mistakes of my career. I just need you to hear me out… I owe you an explanation as well as an apology…"

"You think an 'I'm sorry' can make it better?" Kylie asked, completely losing all that was left on her control on the world, "I grew up without a mother, a sister, and I had to live with the guilt that that could have easily been me instead of Kelly."

"Kylie, … I…"

"Stop," she said as she wiped her eyes and shook her head, her entire body shaking, "I… I can't handle this right now. I need to find Sherlock."

Mycroft slowly looked up at her with concern.

"Sherlock's missing?" he asked.

Kylie sat back down on the couch and put her head in her hands, giving Mycroft his answer.

"I can't deal with you right now," Kylie said in a quiet whisper. She couldn't breathe, panic and loss of control was setting in.

"My brother is missing? Why?" Mycroft asked slowly.

"I don't know Mycroft! Something is wrong, and right now, I'm asking you to leave."

Mycroft just looked at her and nodded solemnly before getting up and walking to the door, pausing to give her one more look before slowly turning back and walking through the door, shutting it behind him.

Kylie tried to calm herself. She felt as of an elephant was sitting on her chest. Panic was coursing through her along with all the horrible thoughts she had been struggling to push out of her mind all day.

…Sherlock dead in a gutter somewhere…

…Sherlock turning into Thomas right before her eyes…

…Mycroft killing her mother and sister…

…Sherlock leaving her…

…The fact that she couldn't have children…

She was weak. She was useless. She just kept turning good men into monsters. She should just die alone.

_You need that man just as much as he needs you. He's your lifeline. You know you would give anything to be wrapped in his arms right now…_

She opened her eyes to see the ring on her finger glinting back at her.

…_The same ring that symbolized so much…_

…_it did… before he hit you…_

"It was an accident," Kylie told herself out loud, willing her subconscious to shut the hell up.

…_great, now you are talking to yourself… you're losing your mind again._

"Stop this," she muttered to herself.

RING RING RING

Kylie's head whipped eagerly to her phone, seeing Lestrade's number flash across the screen.

"Greg?" she said as she nearly fell off the sofa, lunging to her phone, "Please dear God tell me you found him."

She heard Lestrade sigh on the other end of the phone as a few voices and some scuffling in the background.

"Yeah, we found him," he said wearily.

"Thank God," she said as relief coursed through her until she noticed the tone of the older man.

"Ky, I have to warn you, you aren't going to like where Dimmock and I found him."

Kylie's heart dropped into her stomach. Was he dead? Injured? In a crack house?

"Where?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"We had checked everywhere else, and John suggested we check this place as a last resort while he and Mary checked the last of the hospitals…"

"Where Greg?" Kylie asked with a bit more confidence in her voice.

"We…" he began stopping for a moment as he tried to find the words to tell her, "We found him at Lola Emerson's place."

That pit in Kylie's stomach grew into a giant black hole that felt as if all of her insides were being sucked into it, leaving an empty shell. She nearly dropped the phone as she felt her consciousness leave her body as she stared blankly at the fireplace. She heard Lestrade's voice talking through the phone but she wasn't hearing anything that he was saying. It felt as if she were under water once more.

Numb.

Deaf.

Cold.

The man she loved… the same one who this morning when she woke up, she believed would never hurt her…. ran to a crack whore he used to run with… a crack whore who worked for Hunter, and was in love with him…

"Kylie, are you still there?" Lestrade's voice said through the phone, "We'll be there soon."

She just slowly lowered the phone, staring at it in a state of shock. He ran to Lola… Lola… the one woman who symbolized his past, the one who lead him into destruction.

What happened? Sherlock had freaked out and been completely rude to the woman when she had walked back into his life. Kylie had been the one to try to get her to get help, and Sherlock to be empathetic towards the troubled woman. It didn't make sense. Sure, he had been upset with her; jealous over something completely absurd, but she didn't think that he would _seriously_ believe that she didn't care for him at all.

She went to him immediately after giving Dimmock and Witham a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, wordlessly telling him that he was still her one and only, but apparently that was not the message he got.

…_he ran to Lola…_

There was something in Lestrade's voice that made her worry even more. She had no idea what state he would be in. Pissed off, hurt, injured, sad, depressed, high…

…Oh God…

"Get your hands off of me!" Sherlock's voice said as there was a bit of commotion down stairs.

"Sherlock, Go!" Lestrade's voice ordered.

"Work, I have WORK to do!"

"Get, upstairs," Lestrade growled.

Footsteps quickly pounded up the stairs, as if someone were trying to sprint up in record time, before the door opened and Sherlock quickly strolled into the room, scratching his head vigorously.

Kylie just watched him wordlessly as he paced and looked extremely irritated as he removed his scarf and jacket in record time, not keeping still for even a tenth of a second.

"Case," he said suddenly, as if he suddenly remembered, "The ventilator had blood on it. Why haven't you processed it?" he asked turning around and asking Kylie as Dimmock and Lestrade came back up the stairs.

Kylie just kept staring at him, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with him.

"I asked you a question," he said faster than he had ever spoken before, "the killer could be on the lose and you've just been sitting here letting your intellect dwindle? Never mind, don't answer that. We need to make up for the time…"

Kylie slowly got up as she watched her boyfriend nearly scratch himself out of his skin as he paced in front of the fire.

"The killer actually posed an Orangutan at a crime scene. Logically an ape didn't commit the crime, but why go to the trouble when there are other stories to recreate when they are much easier to preform?" he ranted more.

Kylie took a few steps towards him, noticing him blinking much more often than he usually did.

"The telltale heart, the burial, the black cat, and the raven, more of his famous work, so why on earth is the Orangutan story involved?"

Kylie stood there in complete shock as she watched him.

"It doesn't make sense. It's an anomaly in the case. It has to be the killer's message… if he is even smart enough to include a message…"

She stepped in front of him and looked at him closely as he nearly jumped out of his skin, eager to move once more.

She put a hand on his arm, stopping him from moving at all.

"We have a case to work Kyleigha," he told her trying to brush her off, but she held her ground.

"Are you…" she trailed off in disbelief, "Are you high?"

He looked at her for half a second, as if his world had paused before he began scratching his arm and speaking at full speed once more, "The killer obviously wanted to make a point with Orangutan. That has to be the answer…"

Kylie shut her eyes and dropped her head as pain shot through her heart.

…he was high… he wasn't denying it…

"… that or the ventilator," he ranted as he squatted oddly in the armchair, barely able to keep still as he paused and stared at the ventilator before hopping up and strolling over to it, "Why haven't you looked at this yet? What have you been doing, sitting and twiddling your thumbs?"

Kylie pinched the bridge of her nose as Sherlock began messing with the ventilator immediately.

"Jared, Greg, can you guys leave us?" Kylie asked softly as she felt herself shaking.

"Ky," Lestrade said softly, "We aren't going to just leave you here…"

Kylie turned around to face him, her eyes shining with tears, "Please" she whispered to him.

Lestrade nodded, "I'll tell John and Mary to give you guys space," he told her softly, before slowly turning around and leaving with Dimmock, shutting the door behind him.

"We need to figure out whose blood this is," Sherlock ranted again, not noticing, nor caring that Lestrade and Dimmock were gone, "The killer was dumb enough to cut themselves on the ventilator. Either our killer is an idiot, or it's a false lead… like a red herring…" he trailed off and looked at her, "Are you even listening? Why aren't you starting? There's work to be done."

She just stood there, staring at the floor, head dropped, before she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You're high," she said quietly.

He just looked at her for a moment, the stillness in his body caused him to start jittering once more.

"I never said that," he told her as he quickly turned back around towards the photographs, grabbing a stack and pacing as he flipped through them quickly.

She just looked at him, for a moment, hurt and betrayal in her eyes as her mind screamed at her to run out of there as fast as she could.

_THIS IS THOMAS ALL OVER AGAIN YOU STUPID BITCH! THE FACT THAT HE HURT YOU, THE LIES…_

_He's not Thomas…. He's not…_

She didn't even feel her body move as she ripped the photos out of his hands, chucking them on the floor and stepping in front of him.

"Why?" she asked.

Sherlock looked at her as he scratched his arm, loathing standing still for a moment once more.

"Why…?" he began as he wasn't following.

"Why are you lying to me?" she asked, anger evident in her voice, "Why did you take it?"

"I don't understand…"

SLAP

Her hand met his face as she slapped him as hard as she possibly could, tears pouring down her face, as she stopped him from talking.

"Why Sherlock?" she asked in a harsh whisper, "You were clean…"

She noticed his twitching and irritability increase as she forced him to stand still and answer her.

"Like you care…" he muttered as he pushed past her and walked into the bedroom.

He kept his head down as he felt his heart beating out of his chest, walking into the bedroom and began cleaning the room from top to bottom in a manic trance.

He heard Kylie come into the room and stare at him as he cleaned like he used to in the old days.

"You really think that I don't care?" she asked him fighting her own inner thoughts.

_GET OUT NOW! YOU REALLY WANT A REPEAT OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?_

"No one cares, why should you?" he muttered as he dumped and entire drawer from the dresser and began unfolding and refolding the clothes.

Footsteps crossed the room as the shirt he was folding was gently pulled from his hands. He made to grab another shirt, but soft hands grabbed his, stopping him from grabbing a shirt.

"I love you," she told him, "More than you'll ever know. The kiss on the cheek for Dimmock and Witham was a thank you…"

"You just whore yourself out like that," Sherlock bit at her.

"Not like Lola does," she bit back immediately.

He glanced at her before ripping his hands out of her grasp and folding vigorously once more.

Silence.

"You think that Lola is a good person? The same woman that we know is working for Hunter?"

"She deserves me," he told her quietly.

"And I don't?"

"No," he told her quietly.

"Bull shit," she told him quietly.

His eyes flicked to her.

"You think that wreck of a crack whore deserves you?" Kylie said, anger bursting out, "You think that she deserves such a brilliant, kind, caring man? Sure you have a past, and when you are a complete DUMBASS," she told him as she shoved him, "And use being mad at me as an excuse to get high…" she trailed off as she began to cry once more.

_You can't take her back. You hurt her… you'll keep on hurting her…_

"Why did you do it Sherlock?" Kylie asked as he kept folding clothes, "Why?"

"BECAUSE I HURT YOU!" he yelled suddenly and unexpectedly.

Kylie looked at him for a moment before he started to put the clothes back in the drawer and move on to the next one.

"That was an accident," she told him quietly.

"GOD! No wonder you stayed with Thomas!" he said angrily, "You just make excuses and let your feelings get in the way. That's why you allowed him to rape you…"

SLAP

"Shut up," Kylie said as she felt him tearing her heart to pieces.

_He's not in his right mind…_

…_excuses once more…_

"Just… shut the hell up," Kylie told him once more, "I know you. You aren't doing this… this is the drugs…"

"No, Kylie!" he told her, "This is me, the real me… what I will always amount to being. You're delusion of me is over! I told you I was no hero."

"You aren't this Sherlock," she told him shaking her head, "You didn't mean to hurt me. You would never hurt me. You are the most wonderful man I know…"

"I'M NOT!" he roared.

"Yes, you are," she told him firmly.

"I solve cases Kyleigha. That is it. That is my sole purpose in life. I don't have _emotions_ or _feelings_. I never have and I never will."

"Then what have I been seeing for the past two years Sherlock? Huh? What about all those nights you made love to me? What about all those nights of emotional vulnerability, the late cases, the jokes, the tenderness? You think you can fool yourself into thinking that the last two years have been a joke because you scared yourself? You accidentally hit me with a door, not your fist. You were mad at me; possessive and jealous, but that does not mean that you don't care for me. I know you love me…."

He paused as he began folding once more.

A soft hand met his face as he was forced to looked at her cut and bruised face… what he had done to her…

"Then stop this," she told him firmly, "Stop this right now."

"I don't know what you want from me," he told her before looking back down at the clothing.

"I want you," she told him, anger surging up once more, "The real Sherlock Holmes that I have known."

He just grabbed the drawer once more and stared at her, "You're looking at him."

He stormed back over to the dresser, before moving on to the next drawer.

"No, I'm not. I'm looking at the man you think you deserve to be. The one that was shaped by your bat-shit crazy father, bitch of a mother, Cahill, and that crack-whore bitch you thought was your friend. You let yourself be dragged down Sherlock… all those years ago, but SERIOUSLY! That is not who you are. You dragged yourself down to try to prove them right, because that all you knew, but you know better now. You are the greatest damn man I've ever met, and I don't know what kind of self-loathing you are doing right now, but shooting up is not the way to go."

And with that, Kylie stormed out of the room. He heard the front door to Baker street slam shut, leaving him with his thoughts once more.

**Review?**


End file.
